Fade to black
by Zerengeb
Summary: Angesiedelt nach Orden des Phönix. Harry erhält endlich die Fähigkeiten die er benötigt um gegen Voldemort zu bestehen, doch dieser verfügt über eine Schreckliche Armee, die keine Gnade kennt. Viele neue Charas und Ideen, Schaut rein.
1. Prolog

**

* * *

Fade to black

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K.Rowling, wie sicher alle wissen. Nur die Figuren die ich erfunden hab gehören mir und den Rest kennt ihr ja ;)

Hurra, ich habe mich endlich entschlossen nach zahlreichen Versuchen eine FF. online zu bringen. Es ist meine erste FF, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr meine bemühungen auch mit einer kleinen Review würdigen (bitte bitte ;) )

Zusammenfassung: diese Geschichte spielt direkt nach Der Orden des Phönix. Harry wird weggeschickt und erhält eine Ausbildung um gegen Voldi bestehen zu können. Zu Pairrings sag ich noch nichts. Aber es gibt einen Neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung, neue Freunde und Fürchterliche Gegner.

Ab und zu wird es a bissel Gewalttätig, daher nicht für Zartbesaitete.

Ale Recdtschreibvehler dinen derr algemeinen Belusdigung

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Prolog**(Argentinien, 3 November 1986)

* * *

Mark konnte erneut eine Explosion hören. Wie auch nicht, schließlich waren sie ohrenbetäubend. Und wieder hörte er das aufklatschen von Blut, Gedärmen und Körperteilen. Seit dem Vietnamkrieg hatte er solche Geräusche nicht mehr gehört. Sie weckten Erinnerungen an einen anderen Dschungel als den durch den er nun rannte. An die Vietkongs die sich hinter den Bäumen oder dem dichten Unterholz versteckten um ihn zu töten und seine Ohren als Trophäen zu nehmen.  
Es war ein anderes Leben in dem er ein junger und naiver Soldat gewesen war der es nicht erwarten konnte sich seine Sporen auf dem Schlachtfeld zu verdienen. Doch hatte die grausame Realität in aufgerüttelt. 

Er hatte gedacht er hätte das alles hinter sich gelassen als er diesen Job angenommen hatte. Er hatte trotz der bösen Erinnerungen die er damit verband den Dschungel lieben gelernt und auch seine Frau mitgenommen als er begonnen hatte eine Straße durch den unwegsamen Argentinischen Urwald zu bauen. Vor vierzehn Jahren hatte sie sogar ihre Tochter hier geboren. Sie war hier aufgewachsen, umgeben von Gestrüpp, heißer feuchter Luft und exotischen Tieren.

Doch vor kurzem kamen diese Gerüchte auf, von Faschistischen Todesschwadronen die Dörfer und Arbeiterlager angriffen. Ohne Grund oder Provokation. Es hieß das sie niemals überlebende zurückließen. Zum Glück hatte er vor wenigen Wochen eine AK 47 auf dem Schwarzmarkt erstanden. Seine Frau war nicht begeistert darüber gewesen. Auch er selbst hatte sich mehr als nur überwinden müssen. Schließlich hatte er geschworen nie wieder ein Gewehr in die Hand zu nehmen.  
doch nun war er froh das er sich überwunden hatte. Es fühlte sich Vertraut an und gab ihm Sicherheit, während er seine Frau und seine Tochter durch den Dschungel trieb, die AK immer im Anschlag. Ab und zu feuerte er eine Salve in den Dschungel wenn er ein Rascheln im Unterholz hörte.  
Marks alte Soldatensinne liefen auf Hochtouren. Er registrierte jedes kleine Detail in seiner Umgebung und blendete das Schnaufen und Keuchen seiner Frau und seiner Tochter aus.  
Er vernahm nur noch ihre Schreie wenn er in den Dschungel feuerte oder eine weitere Explosion erklang.  
Sie liefen eine Ewigkeit durch das dichte Unterholz. Sie hatte keine Machete und auch kein Messer um sich den Weg freizukämpfen. Mark konnte die Schnitte und Risse nicht Spüren die er sich zugezogen hatte. All seine sinne waren nur noch auf das aufspüren und Vernichten seiner Feinde gerichtet, die sein Leben und das seiner Familie bedrohten.  
Sie waren sicher schon stundenlang unterwegs als Mark das knacken eines einzelnen Stockes hörte.  
Er blieb Apruppt stehen und zog seine Frau und seine Tochter nach unten.  
"Bleibt liegen. Bewegt euch nicht, Gebt keinen laut von euch.", Flüsterte er eindringlich.  
Normalerweise hätte er sofort in die Richtung gefeuert aus der das Geräusch erklang, aber sein Instinkt riet ihm es nicht zu tun sondern erst einmal die Lage zu prüfen. Und er hörte auf seinen Instinkt, da er im damals im Krieg mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet hatte.  
Kaum das er diesen Gedanken beendet hatte, brach jemand durch das Unterholz. Es war Pepe, einer der Einheimischen Vorarbeiter die ihm Unterstanden.

Mark konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren das etwas nicht stimmte. Etwas war faul. Er konnte es förmlich riechen. Irgendetwas war falsch.  
Marks Instinkt riet ihm sich noch immer ruhig zu verhalten und die Lage einzuschätzen, auch wenn sein erster Impuls ihm befahl Pepe zu helfen.

Er verlagerte seine Position weiter nach vorne und blieb vollkommen reglos liegen als ein Blauer Lichtstrahl seinen Weg durch die Dunkelheit schnitt. Mark kämpfte das Bedürfnis nieder, entsetzt aufzuschreien als der Lichtstrahl Pepe's Rechtes Bein glatt durchtrennte.  
Er konnte die Blutfontänen erkennen, die in schnellen Intervallen aus dem Beinstumpf spritzten.  
Dann lief jemand aus den Schatten auf Pepe zu. Lautlos wie eine Katze. Genau wie der Vietkong es beherrscht hatte sich lautlos fortzubewegen, so das man sie erst bemerkt hatte wenn es bereits zu spät war.  
Mark musste einen weiteren Entsetzensschrei niederkämpfen als er erkannte, das es nur ein Kind war. Vielleicht vierzehn, oder noch Jünger. Etwa in dem Alter seiner Tochter. Er war dünn, trug einen seltsamen Umhang und hatte beeindruckend Grüne Augen die unter den Langen unordentlichen schwarzen Haaren blitzen.  
Konnte ein Kind so grausam sein? So kalt und skrupellos töten?  
Ein Blick in die Entsetzlichen Augen dieses Kindes genügte ihm. Mark bekam eine Gänsehaut bei diesem Anblick.  
Nicht mal im Krieg hatte er derartig kalte Augen gesehen. Jedes Gefühl schien diesem Jungen fremd. Mit stoischer Gelassenheit und weiterhin Katzengleichen Bewegungen glitt der Junge auf den Verzweifelt schreienden Pepe zu.  
Er hielt erst einen Stock auf ihn Gerichtet, doch ließ ihn dann langsam in eine Art Halfter gleiten während er den entsetzten Argentinier erreichte. Dann erschien ein sadistisches und schier unmenschliches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Jungen als er Pepes Kopf Pakte und ihn mit einigen Kräftigen Bewegungen von seinem Körper riss und anschließend triumphierend in die Höhe hielt.  
Mark reagierte sofort und ohne nachzudenken. Lautlos brachte er sein Gewehr zum Anschlag und feuerte, doch als Mark den ersten Muskel spannte fuhr der Junge herum und hatte in einer Fließenden Bewegung seinen Stock aus dem Halfter gerissen und in Richtung Mark gerichtet noch bevor sich der Erste Schuss löste.  
Nun schrie Mark entsetzt auf als seine kugeln den Jungen nicht niederstreckten, sondern an einer Blauen Kuppel abprallten, die sich um den Jungen gebildet hatte.  
Ein schwarzer Strahl der aus dem Stock auf ihn zuraste riss ihm das Gewehr aus den Händen.  
Dann sandte der Junge einen weiteren Strahl, der aber an Mark vorbei flog. Das nächste was er hörte war ein entsetzliches Geräusch. Eine Mischung aus Knacken und Reißen gefolgt von einem übelkeitserregendem Platschen und den schrillen nicht enden wollenden Schrei seiner Tochter, die fünf Meter hinter ihm lag.  
Mark fuhr herum und stieß ebenfalls einen Schrei aus, als er erkannte das seine geliebte Frau buchstäblich auseinander gerissen worden war.  
Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung stürmte er auf dieses Monster in Kindergestalt zu um ihn anzugreifen. Doch das Kind grinste nur schief und holte zum Schlag aus.  
Mark war überrascht von der unglaublichen Kraft des Schlages, der die Gewalt eines Vorschlaghammers besaß.  
Er spürte dass einige seiner Rippen brachen, ehe er vor einen Baum geschmettert wurde und benebelt vor Schmerzen liegen blieb.  
Das nächste was er spürte, war das seine Beine von etwas Siedend heißen durchschnitten wurden. Seine Stimmbänder versagten, so das der Schmerzenschrei den er Außtoßen wollte nicht mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen war.  
Das war's, es war vorbei. Er würde Sterben. Wahrscheinlich würde er erst die Besinnung verlieren. Er konnte es nur hoffen. Doch im selben Augenblick kämpfte er verzweifelt gegen die Schwärze die sein Bewusstsein zu verschlingen drohte, als er erneut den Schrei seiner Tochter vernahm.  
Sein Blick schärfte sich wieder und er erkannte das dieses Ungeheuer sich mit der gleichen Ruhe auf seine Tochter zu bewegte, mit der er auch zu Pepe geschlendert war.  
Mark benutze seine Arme um über seine abgetretenten Beine zu robben.  
"**Nein, Warte du gottverdammter Hurensohn! Sie kriegst du nicht! Sie nicht!**", schrie er.  
Der junge stoppte und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Mark zu. Doch ehe er seinen Holzstock erneut gegen ihn richten konnte, wurde der Junge von einem Grünen Lichtstrahl getroffen.  
Er fiel einfach um, das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht festgefroren, doch die Augen waren nicht mehr kalt, sondern leer, die Pupillen gebrochen.  
Er war eindeutig Tot, doch für Marks Geschmack war der Bastard viel zu schnell und zu leicht gestorben.  
Mark überlegte was er in seinem Nah tot zustand noch tun konnte um die Sicherheit seiner Tochter zu gewährleisten, als er sich der Füße Bewusst wurde die vor ihm Standen.  
Er sah auf und erkannte zwei andere Jungen mit denselben Kalten Augen wie der erste.  
"Na toll, ihr Bastarde streitet euch wohl um die Beute.", sagte Mark mit schwindender Stimme.  
Dann schob eine Frau sie auseinander und kniete sich zu ihm nieder.  
Mark konnte sie nicht mehr erkennen, da sein Augenlicht schwand.  
"Keine Sorge, wir sind hier um ihnen zu helfen. Jarod, Derek, könnt ihr noch etwas für ihn tun."  
Die stimme hatte einen starken Akzent den er nicht einzuordnen vermochte.  
Zwei junge aber und monotone Stimmen antworteten knapp: „Nein"

‚Tja, das ist deutlich', dachte Mark mit dem letzten Rest Sarkasmus der ihm geblieben war.  
"Kann ich ihnen einen letzten Wunsch erfüllen?", fragte die Weibliche stimme.  
Mark musste all seine verbliebenden Kräfte sammeln um zu antworten, sie zu bitte das zu tun was er nicht mehr tun konnte..  
"Bitte,... um Amy...kümmern...sie sich um meine..."  
Mark fühlte wie die schwärze ihn umfing ein wohltuende wärme ihn einhüllte...


	2. Beginn eines neuen Lebens

**Fade to black**

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K.Rowling, wie sicher alle wissen. Nur die Figuren die ich erfunden hab gehören mir und den Rest kennt ihr ja ;)

Und direkt das erste Kapitel hinterher

Viel Spaß!

1. Beginn eines Neuen Lebens

„Ha, na komm schon Bella, das kannst du doch besser oder?", spottete Sirius ehe ihn der Rote Lichtstrahl mitten auf der Brust traf. Dann fiel er hinten über in den Vorhang, das Gesicht hatte einen leichten Ausdruck der Überraschung angenommen.

_Bellatrix Lestrange lachte, ehe sie sich verwandelte. Eine bleiche Gestalt mit glühend roten Augen starrte ihn an._

„_Nun Harry Potter, du hast mich zu oft geärgert. Nun stirb. Avaada Kedavra!"_

_Ein schrilles Sirren und ein blendend grünes Licht, gefolgt von einem hohen und kalten Lachen..._

Harry Potter fuhr aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf.

Wieder ein Alptraum. Schon wieder.

Seid er gestern aus Hogwarts in den Ligusterweg zurückgekehrt war, war er wieder in einen tiefen Zustand der Trauer zurückgefallen.

Es war leicht den starken zu spielen wenn seine Freunde ihn beobachteten. Es war leicht all das für einen Augenblick zu verdrängen wenn er nur nicht mehr die Sorge in den Gesichtern seiner Freunde sehen musste.

Doch nun war er wieder hier. Dort wo man sich nur darum sorgte das etwas von seinen Magischen Kräften bekannt wurde. Dort wo man ihn nicht als ein fühlendes Wesen sondern als etwas anormales, etwas abartiges betrachtete.

Hier in dieser Abgeschiedenheit konnte er wieder seinen Gedanken nachhängen. Und sie hielten viel Trauer und Selbstvorwürfe für ihn bereit.

Es war für die anderen leicht gewesen tröstende Worte zu geben.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld Harry.", hatte Hermine gesagt. „Mach dir keine Selbstvorwürfe."

Sie hatten leicht Reden. Sie waren nicht auf die Illusion von Voldemort hereingefallen. Hätte er doch nur Okkulumentik gelernt wie sie es von ihm verlangt hatten. Hätte er doch nur auf die anderen gehört anstatt sich allem zu widersetzen weil er glaubte er allein hätte die Weisheit das Böse zu bezwingen.

Wie dem auch sei, er bezweifelte das es etwas bringen würde hier herumzusitzen und Trübsal zu blasen. Da konnte er genauso gut aufstehen.

Ein blick auf seinen Wecker sagte ihm das es bereits halb neun war. Also würde es schon etwas zum Frühstück geben.

Er lies das Rollo seines Fensters hinauf und Sonnenlicht flutete den Raum.

Er war noch nicht lange genug hier um ein Chaos anzurichten, so das es noch relativ ordentlich aussah.

Er begab sich zu seinem Schrank in dem er alle seine Muggelkleider hortete. Sie waren von seinen ehemals fetten Cousin Dudley, so das sie ihm um einige Nummern zu weit waren, aber es war alles was er an Muggelkleidung besaß, daher hatte er keine Wahl. Auch wenn er sich selbst als Modischen Kapitalverbrecher an die Polizei ausliefern wollte wenn er diese Sachen trug.

Außerdem stellte er nach einem langen Prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel fest, dass er immer noch zu dürr und zu klein für sein alter war.

Zwar war nun der Babyspeck aus seinen Zügen verschwunden und offenbarten einen ziemlich attraktiven sechzehnjährigen, aber mit seinen Furchterregenden ein Meter und siebzig war er immer noch ein Gnom.

Außerdem könnte er sich verstecken wenn er sich Seitwärts neben seinen Besen stellte.

Na gut, so schlimm war es dann doch nicht.

Die gute Küche in Hogwarts hatte dafür gesorgt das er nicht gerade abgemagert wirkte, aber ein paar Wochen in der Liebevollen Obhut der Dursleys würden ihn wieder aussehen lassen als käme er aus einem Entwicklungsland.

Und diese Unförmige ewig geflickte Brille gehörte ebenfalls auf die Liste modischer Todsünden.

Das Problem war, das er eben nur Zauberergold besaß. Doch was er benötigte konnte er nur in der Muggelwelt erwerben.

Selbst wenn er etwas von seinem Gold wechseln könnte, würde er dennoch weder einen Optiker, noch ein Bekleidungsgeschäft erreichen können.

Harry drängte seine Gedanken in den Hintergrund, als er hörte wie sein Cousin das Zimmer verließ und sich nach unten in die Küche begab.

Er würde wohl mit diesen Umständen leben müssen.

Also begab er sich mit seiner Second hand Kleidung hinunter zum Frühstück.

In der Küche bot sich ihm ein noch leicht ungewohnter Anblick.

Seine Tante Petunia stand wie immer am Herd und bereitete das Frühstück. Sie sah noch immer so aus wie im letzten Jahr. Dünn und zuviel Hals und, na ja wie Tante Petunia nun mal aussah.

Sein Onkel hatte sich auch nicht verändert. Und wie üblich saß er hinter der Zeitung vergraben und Schlürfte seinen Kaffee.

Doch sein Cousin Dudley hatte sich stark verändert.

Früher war er einfach fett gewesen. Doch strenge Diät und ein mörderisches Training hatten diese beträchtliche masse an fett in Muskeln umgewandelt.

Nun wirkte er wie ein Bulldozer mit kantigem Gesicht und Borstenschnitt.

Wenn Harry richtig gehört hatte, war er nun zweimaliger Jugendmeister im Boxen geworden, was bei dieser Furchterregenden Gestalt nicht verwunderlich war.

Wortlos schlenderte Harry zu seinem Platz am Tisch und nahm sich etwas Toast und Schinken, den auch Dudley wieder essen durfte.

Niemand beachtete ihn. Die Drohung des Phönixordens waren wohl noch zu frisch, so das sie sich wohl noch nicht trauten.

Sie saßen schweigend beim Frühstück, das Harry schnell beendete.

Doch ehe er sich vom Tisch erheben konnte knurrte sein Onkel ohne von seiner Zeitung aufzusehen: „Da ist ein Brief für dich gekommen Bursche. Auf der Kommode in der Diele!"

Es war das erste mal seid er zurückgekehrt war, das Vernon ihn ansprach.

Ohne etwas zu erwidern räumte er sein Geschirr weg und verließ die Küche.

Er fischte den offiziell wirkenden Brief von der Kommode und kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück. Erst hier sah er sich den Umschlag in Ruhe an.

Er wirkte wie ein normaler Muggelbrief, ordentlich adressiert und mit nur Einer Briefmarke.

Lächelnd erinnerte er sich an einen Brief den die Weasleys einmal geschickt hatten. Er war über und über mit Briefmarken beklebt gewesen, da sie Reinblütige Zauberer waren und sich mit Muggelbriefen nicht auskannten.

Dieser Brief dagegen kam auch aus der Magischen Welt. Harry nahm an, dass nur er den Absender erkennen konnte, sonst hätte sein Onkel Ärger gemacht. Der Absender Lautete:‚ Zentrales Regulatorenbüro der Internationalen Vereinigung der Zauberer, Wien ', daneben Prangte ein schönes Wappen in dem sich ein Schwert und ein Zauberstab kreuzten. Harry wunderte sich. Wer bei der IVZ könnte Interesse an seiner Person haben?

Harry nahm sich einen Brieföffner aus der Schublade und öffnete den Brief.

Langsam begann er den Inhalt zu lesen der da lautete:

Internationale Vereinigung der Zauberer, Zweigstelle Wien, Österreich

Zentrales Regulatorenbüro: Direktor Jos van Dijk, Niederlande

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

wie ihnen sicher aus der aktuellen Presse wie auch aus Persönlicher Erfahrung bekannt ist, Ist seid mehr als einem Jahr eine Verstärkte Aktivität der Terroristischen Gruppe 1013, auch bekannt als Todesserkult, zu verzeichnen.

Der Oberste Rat der IVZ sieht diese Entwicklung mit Sorge auf ihre Sicherheit, da Sie, wie ihnen selbst bekannt sein dürfte, ein Primärziel dieser Organisation darstellen.

Aufgrund dieser Entwicklung wurde entschieden dass ihnen eine Ausbildung in Offensiven Verteidigungsmaßnahmen durch einen unserer Offiziere zugute kommen soll.

Wir möchten sie bitten diese Maßnahme gegenüber dritten Geheim zu halten, sowohl zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit, wie auch der möglicher Mitwisser.

Noch im laufe dieses Tages, werden sie von einem Verbindungsmann des Phönixordens zum Ort der Ausbildung gebracht.

Wir bitten sie ihre Schulsachen bereitzuhalten und sich ab zehn Uhr zu Hause aufzuhalten.

Aufgrund eines speziellen Erlasses der IVZ wird ab Morgen der Beschluss zur Vernunftgemäßen Einschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger bei ihnen außer Kraft gesetzt

Mit Freundlichen Grüßen

Lt. Camilla Fuentes, Rekrutierungsstelle.

Harry war der Kiefer nach unten geklappt.

Er sollte Offensive Verteidigungsmaßnahmen lernen? Und was zur Hölle war ein Regulatorenbüro?

Harrys Gedanken schwirrten umher als er sich auf sein Bett setzte und den Brief noch einmal durchlas.

Er würde also hier weg kommen, sogar schon heute.

Nachdem man ihn im letzten Sommer fast gänzlich bei den Dursleys gelassen hatte, ohne Informationen oder irgendwelche Hinweise, hatte er eigentlich mit einer ähnlich überbehütenden Maßnahme in diesem Sommer gerechnet.

Nun, dieser Brief bewahrte ihn scheinbar vor einem weiteren endlosen Sommer mit Dursleyterror.

Er beschloss sofort seine Sachen zu Packen, doch da er erst seit gestern hier war, war es nicht sehr viel Arbeit für ihn.

Nachdem er die Sachen gepackt hatte, beschloss er sich erst mal eine Weile hinzulegen und abzuwarten.  
Doch bereits nach fünf Minuten drehte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere, unfähig ruhig zu bleiben.

Er setzte sich auf, stand dann auf, lief ein wenig im Raum umher, ehe er sich wieder hinlegte und wieder aufstand.

‚Das wird langsam Lächerlich,' , dachte er als sich dieser Vorgang dreimal wiederholte und nur eine halbe Stunde Vergangen war.

So war das mit der Zeit. Schon beim Trimagischen Turnier in seinem vierten Jahr auf Hogwarts hatte er dass festgestellt. Freute man sich auf etwas, verging die Zeit quälend langsam, während sie zu rasen schien sobald man sich auf etwas unangenehmes vorbereitete.

Mit einem lächeln erinnerte er sich, wie er damals fieberhaft nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht hatte unter Wasser zu Atmen.

Er hätte es fast nicht geschafft, doch durch eine Intrige eines Schwarzen Magiers hatte sich schließlich in letzter Sekunde doch noch eine Möglichkeit ergeben.

Ähnlich war es ihm ergangen als er in der ersten Aufgabe gegen einen Drachen zu Kämpfen hatte. Jetzt konnte er darüber Schmunzeln, doch damals hatte ihm die Aussicht gegen einen vierzehn Meter hohen Drachen zu kämpfen einen Mordsschiss eingejagt.

Harry warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

Gerade mal fünfzehn Minuten vergangen. Er musste sich irgendwie Beschäftigen. Vielleicht war ein Spaziergang genau das Richtige um ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Er stand auf und verließ ohne Umwege das Haus.

Er streifte ein wenig durch die Nachbarschaft, wie er es letzten Sommer immer getan hatte.

Er kam an den Spielplatz, der von Dudley und seiner Gang schon schwer verwüstet worden war.

Er setzte sich eine Weile auf einer der Schaukeln, die der Zerstörungswut von Dudley und seinen Kumpanen entgangen war.

Versonnen betrachtete er einige der Schmierereien die Dudley oder Big D. , wie er sich nun gerne nannte mit einer Spraydose an die Wand geschmiert hatte.

Einige sehr Wüste und wie Harry fand, sehr unkreative Beschimpfungen waren dabei entstanden.

Harry saß eine Weile da, als er Plötzlich ein Kribbeln im Nacken, so als ob er beobachtet wurde.

Langsam ließ er die Hand zu seinem Zauberstab gleiten und zog ihn aus der Tasche.

Dann vollführte er eine schnelle Drehung und Richtete den Zauberstab auf einen milde überraschten Remus Lupin.

„Hey Harry, komm mal runter."

„Professor Lupin? Was machen sie den hier?", fragte Harry vollkommen aus dem Konzept geraten.

„Nun, ich bin hier um dich abzuholen. Außerdem möchte ich dich bitten mich Remus zu nennen. Ich bin schon lange kein Professor mehr."

Harry wahr immer noch ein wenig Perplex.

„Wieso abholen?", fragte er einfach.

Remus lachte.

Harry fiel auf, das seine Kleidung recht ordentlich aussah. Normalerweise trug er immer schäbige Roben und wirkte müde, weil er ein Werwolf war, und kaum einer in der Magischen Welt wollte dass ein Werwolf für ihn Arbeitete.

„Wieso abholen?", echote Remus leicht amüsiert. „Du hast doch den Brief der IVZ erhalten. Nun, ich bin der Verbindungsmann vom Phönixorden."

Harry lies diese Worte in sich einwirken und ordnete erst mal seine Gedanken, die vom Schock noch durcheinanderwirbelten.

„So ist es Richtig Harry, krieg erst mal einen klaren Kopf.", sagte Remus ruhig.

Er wirkte wieder wie ein Lehrer ging es Harry durch den Kopf.

„Na, bist du wieder klar?", fragte Remus.

Harry nickte und steckte seinen Zauberstab ein.

„Wieso möchtest du mich jetzt abholen?"

Das war die erste Frage die Harry in den Sinn kam.

Remus lächelte breit und erwiderte: „Ich dachte mir, dass du vielleicht lieber früher als Später von hier weg kommen möchtest. Ich bin jedenfalls der Meinung, je früher desto besser."

Harry nickte erfreut.

„Also dann los.", sagte Remus. „Wir müssen noch deine Sachen holen. Hast du schon gepackt?"

„Ja, ungefähr drei Sekunden nachdem ich den Brief erhalten hatte.", gab Harry grinsend zu.

„Na, dann schlage ich vor wir gehen sie holen. Anschließend werden wir von Arabella per Portschlüssel weiterreisen."

Harry nickte, und gemeinsam begaben sie sich zurück zum Ligusterweg Nummer vier.

Harry und Remus liefen schweigend nebeneinander, als Harry wieder auffiel, dass Remus Kleidung sehr fiel besser aussah, als es früher der Fall gewesen war.

Er trug er eine gut passende Schwarze Leinenhose, ein leichtes weißes Hemd und gepflegt aussehende Lederhalbschuhe.

Nachdem sie einige hundert Meter gelaufen waren, nahm Harrys Neugier überhand.

„Hast du endlich einen guten Job gefunden?", rutschte es ihm heraus.

Remus grinste und erwiderte: „Nein, ich habe lediglich meinen Alten Job wieder angenommen. Einen den ich schon lange vor Hogwarts hatte."

„Und was ist das für ein Job?", fragte Harry weiter.

„Ich bin Ermittler im Regulatorenbüro der IVZ. Sie haben dort nicht so große Vorurteile gegen Werwölfe wie in Großbritannien. Obwohl ich nur einer von zwei Werwölfen bin die jemals dort Arbeiten durften.", antwortete Remus und lächelte.

„Du bist bei diesem Regulatortenbüro? Kannst du mir sagen was es damit auf sich hat? Ich habe noch nie zuvor davon gehört."

Remus grinste.

„Es ist so etwas wie Interpol bei den Muggeln. Eine Internationale Polizeielite die zum großen Teil aus ausgewählten Auroren aller IVZ Mitgliedsstaaten besteht. Eine Elite der Elite wenn du so willst."

Harry fand das sehr Interessant wie er sich selber eingestehen musste.

„Und du hast für sie gearbeitet?", fragte Harry.

Remus´ grinsen wurde breiter.

„Weißt du Harry, ich habe nach der Schule dort angefangen. Genau wie Sirius und dein Vater."

„Mein Vater und Sirius waren auch dort?"

Harry hatte zwar oft darüber nachgedacht was sein Vater nach der Schule Beruflich gemacht hatte. Aber ihm fiel auf, das er noch nie jemanden danach gefragt hatte. Das war Komisch. In den letzten Jahren war er oft genug mit Menschen zusammen gewesen die seine Eltern gekannt hatten und trotzdem waren ihm diese Fragen nie über die Lippen gekommen.

„Ja, wir waren Jungregulatoren, etwas das sehr selten ist. Nur wenige haben die Ehre direkt nach der Schule angeworben zu werden. Meistens werden nur erfahrene Auroren Rekrutiert. Nun ja, bei Sirius und deinem Vater hat es mich ehrlich gesagt nicht gewundert, da sie schon immer Genies gewesen sind. Was mich gewundert hatte, war das man jemanden wie mich haben wollte. Aber es gab nicht viel zu überlegen. Voldemort war dabei immer mehr Macht zu erlangen, also stimmten wir zu. Wir erhielten unsere Ausbildung und arbeiteten dann als Verbindungsmänner zum Phönixorden. Ich habe sehr lange Zeit dort gearbeitet, doch vor einigen Jahren habe ich den Dienst quittiert aus, nun sagen wir mal Persönlichen Gründen. Allerdings habe ich diese nun überwunden. Und da ich wegen dem Gesetz zur Kontrolle Halbblütiger Wesen hier nur Schwer einen Job finden kann dachte ich mir, warum eigentlich nicht und kehrte auf meinen Alten Posten zurück."

Harry fand diese Ausführungen ziemlich spannend.

„Was machen Regulatoren den so?", fragte er.

„Das wirst du bald selbst am eigenen Leib erfahren.", sagte Remus mit einem Schelmischen Grinsen.

Harry wollte gerade nachhacken, doch schon standen sie vor der Haustür.

„Ich schlage vor du holst jetzt deine Sachen und dann schicken wir dich los."

Harry betrat alleine dass Haus, während Remus draußen vor der Tür wartete. Keiner der Dursleys war anwesend.

Harry kümmerte es nicht. Er schnappte sich ein Blatt Papier und kritzelte eine Nachricht hin, dass er den Rest der Ferien woanders verbringen würde, ohne zu schreiben wo.

Wahrscheinlich war es sowieso Zeitverschwendung diese Nachricht zu schreiben, da Harry nicht glaubte dass einer der Dursleys sich wirklich dafür Interessieren würde wenn er einfach verschwand.

Er legte den Zettel auf den Küchentisch und ging nach oben um seine Sachen zu holen. Hedwig seine Eule war nicht da. Wahrscheinlich Jagen. Es passierte oft dass sie ein oder zwei Tage lang nicht da war und irgendwo herumstromerte.

Sie würde ihn finden, egal wo er sich aufhielt, also beschloss er ihren Käfig mitzunehmen.

Mit den Käfig und seinen sehr unhandlichen Koffer stolperte er schließlich nach draußen.

Remus grinste als er sah wie Harry sich abmühte. Er ergriff den Koffer und hob ihn mit Leichtigkeit hoch, obwohl er ziemlich schwer war. Harry konnte seine Bewunderung nicht verbergen, als er erkannte wie locker Lupin den schweren Koffer hielt.

„Einer der Vorteile wenn man ein Werwolf ist.", murmelte er belustigt.

Sie gingen dass kurze Stück zu dem Haus von Arabella Figg, eine von Harrys Nachbarn.

Jahrelang hatte er sie einfach für eine schrullige alte Dame gehalten, bis sich im letzten Jahr herausgestellt hatte, dass sie eine Squib (Ein Mensch mit Zauberern als Eltern, die jedoch selbst nicht zaubern konnten)war, die hier lebte um im Auftrag Dumbledores ein Auge auf ihn zu halten.

Kaum dass Remus Handknöchel die Tür berührt hatte, wurde sie auch schon aufgerissen.

Arabella Figg Begrüßte sie freudig und zog sie förmlich in die Diele ihres Hauses.

Sie ließ einen Wortschwall los in dem Harry viel Lob für sein Verhalten im letztem Jahr heraushörte.

Ehe sie protestieren konnten, wurden die zwei auch schon an Arabellas Küchentisch bugsiert und nur wenige Augenblicke später standen zwei dampfende Tassen Tee vor ihnen während Arabella immer weiter schnatterte.

Remus ging höflich auf die Konversation ein, während Harry sich lieber ein wenig im Hintergrund hielt.

Er war einfach zu neugierig um wirklich geduldig zu sein oder Interesse an dem Gespräch heucheln zu können.

Nach einer halben Stunde etwa, die Harry wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen sagte Remus: „Danke für den Tee Arabella, aber wir müssen nun wirklich los. Er wartet sicher schon auf uns."

Arabella nickte ergeben und antwortete: „Sicher doch. Sicher doch. Ich werde den Portschlüssel holen. Wartet bitte einen Augenblick."

Arabella verschwand kurz aus dem Zimmer und kehrte wenig später mit einem alten Kessel zurück.

„Hier ist er.", sagte sie quietschvergnügt und stellte den Kessel vor ihnen auf den Tisch.

„Ich wünsche dir viel Glück Harry.", sagte sie.

„Danke.", erwiderte Harry mit einem kleinen Lächeln während Remus seinen Zauberstab auf den Kessel richtete und ihn so aktivierte.

„Nun Harry, bist du bereit?", fragte er.

Harry konnte nur nicken und Remus fuhr fort: „Also dann, auf drei! Eins...zwei...drei..."

Sie berührten den Portschlüssel und sofort spürte Harry das vertraute Reißen an seinem Bauchnabel, während er schnell durch einen bunten Strudel wirbelte.

Er hatte schon vorher Portschlüssel benutzt, doch dieses mal dauerte es viel länger.

Nachdem sie eine Ewigkeit um ihre eigene Achse gewirbelt waren, spürte Harry den harten Aufprall auf dem Boden und verlor sein Gleichgewicht. Remus dagegen stand sicher auf seinen Füßen und grinste ihn an.

„Bequem da unten?", fragte er mit einem Heimtückischen Grinsen.

„Ha, Ha.", erwiderte Harry lustlos und rappelte sich auf.

Er ließ seinen Blick streifen um seine Umgebung zu erkennen.

Sie waren in einem gepflegten Vorgarten gelandet, der zu einem Großen weiß verklinkertem Haus gehörte. Eine hüfthohe Hecke Grenzte den Garten von einer schmalen Straße ab, die von ähnlichen Häusern gesäumt wurde.

Er erkannte einige Passanten, die leichte Sommerroben trugen. Es war ein strahlend schöner Tag.

Remus sah ihn höchst amüsiert an, ehe er Geradewegs auf die Haustür zuging, die sich von selbst öffnete als er nahe genug herangetreten war.

Harry folgte ihm und sie Gelangten in eine geräumige Diele. Das Haus war hell und offen. Zu seiner linken führte eine geschwungene Treppe in die oberen Etagen.

Der Boden bestand aus weißen Fliesen und die Wände waren mit einer ebenfalls strahlend weißen Tapete überzogen. Einige Eingerahmte Fotos hingen dort, die meistens eine Gruppe von Männern in Uniformen zeigten.

An der anderen Seite der Wand hingen blitzblank Polierte Waffen. Verschiedene Variationen von Schwertern und drei Riesige silberne Automatische Pistolen.

Harry schaute sich neugierig um, während Lupin ihn zu einem Durchgang am Ende der Diele schob, der in eine saubere und äußerst geräumige Küche führte.

Harry sah sich um und entdeckte einen sehr großen Mann, der lässig an einem Eichenen Küchentisch saß und Gerade aus einer Tasse schlürfte.

„Tag auch.", sagte er als er die Tasse wieder abgesetzt hatte.

„Sirius?", fragte Harry verdutzt.

Aber nein, das war mit Sicherheit nicht sein Pate, auch wenn die Ähnlichkeit Verblüffend war. Geradezu Unheimlich um genau zu sein. Dennoch gab es auch unverkennbare Unterschiede.

Dieser Mann war sehr viel breiter und Muskulöser als Sirius es gewesen war. Außerdem war er mit Sicherheit mehr als zwei Meter groß und erst Mitte zwanzig. Er trug eine Schwarze Lederhose, Mottoradstiefel und ein T-Shirt mit dem Logo der Heavy Metal Band Metallica. Die größte Ähnlichkeit lag im Gesicht, auch wenn das dieses Mannes Kantiger und ein wenig schärfer Geschnitten war.

Aber der größte Unterschied zu seinem Paten bestand in der Narbe, die Vertikal durch sein Rechtes Auge verlief. Wie das Auge selbst aussah konnte Harry nicht sagen, da der Mann eine Tiefschwarze eckige Sonnenbrille trug.

Er setzte ein breites Grinsen auf als Harry ihn so ansprach und erwiderte mit einer sehr tiefen und knurrigen Stimme: „Nicht ganz. Derek Fischer ist mein Name, meines Zeichens Regulator und Hobbyarschloch. Und du bist mit Sicherheit der berühmte Harry Potter."

Harry war ein wenig desorientiert. Dieser Mann schien ein rauer Geselle zu sein. Er sprach ein sehr gutes English mit einem leichten Akzent den Harry nicht einzuordnen vermochte.

„Mach dir nichts draus. Derek ist bekannt für seinen speziellen Humor. Aber er ist ungefährlich.", sagte Remus zu ihm gewandt.

„Was soll dass den Heißen?", fragte Derek in einem gespielt beleidigten Ton.

„Das heißt, das ich nicht glaube das die leisen Stimmen in deinem Kopf sonderlich aggressiv sind."

„Du bist doch nur neidisch weil die leisen Stimmen nur zu mir sprechen.", gab Fischer lässig zurück.

Remus grinste breit und erwiderte: „Hast ja Recht. Ich bin sicher dass du mit dir schon einige Interessante Diskussionen geführt hast."

Derek schüttelte den Kopf und sagte betont ernst: „Ich rede nicht mehr mit mir weil ich festgestellt habe, das ich ein Rechthaberischer Besserwisser bin, der nie weiß wann er die Klappe zu halten hat. Durch diese Feststellung bin ich jedoch so beleidigt, dass ich beschlossen habe, vorerst kein Wort mit mir zu wechseln es sei denn, Ich entschuldige mich bei mir."

Harry sah wie Remus in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach und sich an den Tisch setzte.

Derek machte eine ausladende Bewegung auf einen Freien Stuhl und sagte: „Setz dich doch, dafür sind Stühle da."

Harry machte eine zögernde Bewegung und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder.

Fischer grinste ihn an und ergriff eine Thermokanne die vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand und fragte: „Kann ich euch für ein Tässchen von diesem fürwahr herrlichen Gebräu begeistern?"

Remus grinste und erwiderte: „Ich schätze da ist Kaffee in der Kanne oder?"

Derek nickte bestätigend und Remus rollte mit den Augen.

„Manche Leute ändern sich nie. Aber was soll's, ich nehme eine."

Derek zog seinen Zauberstab unter dem Tisch hervor und schwang ihn einmal. So dass vor Harry und Remus eine Tasse erschien.

„Auch einen Harry?", fragte Fischer.

Harry nickte schüchtern.

Er wusste immer noch nicht wie er sein Gegenüber einordnen musste.

Derek goss ihnen aus der Thermokanne ein und schob ihnen Milch und Zucker zu.

Dann lehnte er sich zurück und nahm einen Tiefen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

Harry ließ seinen Blick schweifen und entdeckte zu seiner Überraschung viele Muggelgeräte in dieser Küche.

Sie war mit einem Zehrankochfeld ausgestattet. Ebenso mit einer Mikrowelle und einem elektrischen Dosenöffner.

Remus schien Harrys Verwunderung zu bemerken und sagte: „Nicht alle Zauberer sind so blauäugig in Sachen Muggeltechnik wie es bei uns der Fall ist."

Das brachte Harry auf eine Frage, die er eigentlich schon stellen wollte seid sie hier angekommen waren.

„Wo sind wir hier den eigentlich?"

Remus lächelte und erklärte: „In Deutschland. Westdeutschland um genau zu sein. In dem kleinen Städtchen Lembeck."

Das warf Harry dann doch ein wenig aus der Bahn. Er war noch nie Außerhalb Britanniens gewesen. Er hatte noch nie ein Fremdes Land gesehen. Wenn er ehrlich war kannte er nur Little Whiging, London, den Fuchsbau und Hogwarts. Er konnte es kaum erwarten Ron und Hermine davon zu erzählen.

Als ob er seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, fing Derek an zu sprechen.

„Leider muss ich dir Mitteilen dass deine Anwesenheit hier streng geheim ist. Das bedeutet keine Eulen. Wir werden allerdings den einen oder anderen Ausflug in die Stadt unternehmen."

„Die Hälfte dieser Stadt wird von Zauberern bewohnt.", erklärte Remus.

„Und achtzig Prozent davon sind Auroren, daher ist es hier sehr sicher.", fügte Derek hinzu.

Harry nickte stumm und nippte an seinem Kaffee.

„Nicht der Gesprächigste was?", fragte Derek grinsend.

„Entschuldigung.", nuschelte Harry. „Das ist nur ein bisschen überwältigend."

Remus nickte verstehend.

„In der Tat, dass muss eine ziemliche Umstellung sein. Du warst noch nie so weit von Zuhause weg oder Harry?"

Harry nickte.

„Na, du taust schon noch auf.", meinte Derek zuversichtlich.

Remus nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse und wandte sich wieder Derek zu.

„Was ist eigentlich für Harry geplant worden, wenn ich so frei sein darf zu Fragen?"

Derek nickte und antwortete: „Das volle Programm, Stufe A1."

Remus verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee.

„Ehrlich?"

Derek nickte.

„Anordnung von Albus. Er soll alles lernen."

Harry sah zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Was sollte dass den bedeuten?

Remus grinste ihn breit an und meinte: „Also ehrlich Harry. Das wird ziemlich Hart. Du wirst sehr viel Arbeiten Müssen."

Harry merkte an Remus Stimme, das es wohl wirklich kein Spaziergang werden würde.

„Damit sind deine Ferien so ziemlich im Arsch. Zumindest wirst du hier nicht viel Erholung und Entspannung finden.", meinte Derek. „Oh ja, ich werde dich so lange durch die Mangel drehen bis du auf deinem Zahnfleisch läufst. Ich hoffe du bist bereit das alles auf dich zu nehmen."

Harry sah ihn gequält an und fragte: „Habe ich eine Wahl?"

Derek grinste.

„Natürlich. Du wirst hier zu nichts gezwungen. Dass ist alles rein Freiwillig. Wenn du dass nicht machen möchtest kann ich nichts mit dir Anfangen. Noch kannst du wieder nach Hause. Doch wenn wir einmal Angefangen haben, musst du es bis zum Ende durchziehen. Dann gibt es kein zurück mehr."

Remus blickte ihn ernst an und fragte: „Bist du sicher das du dass machen möchtest. Es bedeutet Wochen von Körperlicher und Geistiger Anstrengung. Du wirst sehr viel lernen müssen. Sehr viel mehr als in der Schule will ich meinen. Du wirst kaum Zeit haben dich zu erholen."

Harry überlegte ernsthaft und schwieg für einige Minuten. Er Wägtee alles ab und kam schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass es immerhin nicht schaden könnte diese Sache durchzuziehen. Selbst wenn es anstrengend war.

„Ich mache es.", sagte Harry selbstsicher.

„Das habe ich auch erwartet.", sagte Remus mit einem leisen Lächeln.

Er setzte seine Tasse an und leerte sie. Dann sagte er: „Nun denn, ich muss los. Vielleicht schau ich mal vorbei während ihr hier euren Spaß habt."

Derek grinste und sagte: „Bis denn Remus. Und Grüß Mad Eye von mir."

„Mache ich.", erwiderte Remus grinsend. „Viel Glück Harry."

„Danke.", sagte Harry während Remus den Raum verließ.

Es legte sich kurzeitig eine wie Harry fand, peinliche Stille über die Küche, wo er nun alleine mit Derek saß.

Dieser schien ihn eine Weile zu betrachten ehe er fragte: „Du kommst nun ins sechste Jahr nicht wahr?"

„Ja.", erwiderte Harry.

„Du bist sechzehn?"

„Nein. Ich habe erst am Ende Juli Geburtstag."

Derek nickte und fragte: „Hast du vielleicht Hunger? Oder soll ich dir lieber erst mal das Haus zeigen?"

Harry nahm den letzten Schluck aus seiner Tasse und erwiderte: „Ich würde mir das Haus sehr gerne ansehen."

„Na denn.", sagte Derek und stand auf.

Harrys erster Eindruck das dieser Mann sicher Größer als zwei Meter war, wurde bestätigt als er sich erhob.

Er ging voran und musste an dem Durchgang ein wenig in die Knie gehen um nicht mit dem Kopf anzustoßen, und das obwohl der Durchgang schon höher war als normal.

Derek hielt sich Rechts und öffnete eine Tür, hinter der eine Treppe lag die nach unten in den Keller führte.

Sie gelangten in einen mit Teppichen ausgelegten Kellergang, der Taghell erleuchtet schien, wahrscheinlich durch irgendeinen Zauber.

Er öffnete eine Tür zu ihrer Rechten, die in eine Art Fitnessraum führte. Überall standen verschiedenste Fitnessgeräte herum.

„Das wird deine Persönliche kleine Hölle. Hier wirst du schwitzen wie nie zuvor in deinem Leben.", erklärte Derek mit einem Grinsen.

Harry sah sich noch einmal kurz um ehe Derek ihn zu einer Tür direkt gegenüber Führte.

Als er sie öffnete lies Harry einen beeindruckten Pfiff ertönen.

Die Tür führte in große Turnhalle in der Auch eine Art Boxring aufgestellt wurde.

„Hier wirst du auch einige schöne Lektionen lernen. Insbesondere Waffenloser Nahkampf."

Harry nickte beeindruckt und Derek führte ihn in einen Anderen Raum, der etwa doppelt so groß war wie die Klassenzimmer in Hogwarts.

„Das ist die Fluchkammer. Sie ist so verzaubert das alle Flüche hier drin nur Simuliert werden. Ich könnte dich töten, doch sobald der Feldzauber dieses Raumes aufgehoben wird, würdest du wieder Leben. Eine Geniale Mischung aus Illusionen und Fluchabsorbierende Felder. So ähnlich wie die Holodecks in der Fernsehserie Enterprise."

Harry war beeindruckt.

Derek lächelte ihn an und sagte: „Nun da du die Übungsräume kennst, zeige ich dir dein Zimmer.

Sie gingen zurück zur Treppe und kehrten ins Erdgeschoss zurück. Derek nahm Mühelos Harrys schweren Koffer, den Remus in der Diele Abgestellt hatte und wandte sich zu der Geschwungenen Treppe, die in den erste Stock führte.

Er öffnete eine Tür und betrat ein Sehr geräumiges Zimmer, in welchem ein Riesiges Bett stand. Außerdem ein Schreibtisch der sowohl mit Pergament, Federn und Tinte ausgestattet war, als auch mit einem Computer.

Es gab außerdem eine Stereoanlage und sogar einen Fernseher mit einem Videorekorder.

Derek öffnete eine andere Tür uns sagte: „Hier ist übrigens auch ein Badezimmer. Richte dich erst mal Häuslich ein. Ich habe Trainingskleidung auf dein Bett gelegt. Wenn du dich eingerichtet hast, ziehst du sie bitte an und kommst herunter."

Er schien Harry einen Augenblick zu mustern und sagte dann: „Ich schätze es könnte auch nicht schaden, dir ein paar anständige Muggelsachen zu besorgen. Wo hast du bloß diese abgetragenen Zirkuszelte her die du trägst?"

Harry errötete und begann zu erklären: „Ich habe immer nur die abgetragenen Klamotten von meinen Cousin bekommen."

Es war Harry sehr Peinlich so direkt darauf angesprochen zu werden.

Derek nickte und sagte: „Genau, Remus hat mal erwähnt das die Muggel bei denen du lebst ziemlich gemeine Bastarde sind. Mach dir nichts draus, wir besorgen dir schon was passendes."

Harry nickte dankbar und Derek verließ das Zimmer.

Nachdem er alleine war, begann Harry sich ein wenig gründlicher umzusehen.

Es war ein schönes geräumiges Zimmer. Es war ausgestattet mit einem Dunkelblauen Teppich und einer Freundlichen grünen Tapete.

Er ließ sich mit einem Leichten Seufzen auf sein Bett sinken.

So lag er ein Paar Minuten da ehe er sich aufraffte und seine Sachen in dem Schrank verstaute der eine Wand einnahm.

Anschließend zog er die Sachen an, die Derek auf seinem Bett bereit gelegt hatte.

Eine schwarze Trainingshose, ein ebenfalls schwarzes T-Shirt sowie Sportsocken und leichte weiße Turnschuhe. Die Sachen saßen wie angegossen und Harry fühlte sich sehr wohl darin.

Er stellte Hedwigs Käfig vor dem Fenster ab und verließ den Raum.  
Er lenkte seine Schritte erneut in die Küche, wo er bereits von Derek erwartet wurde, der seine Lederhose, die Mottoradstiefel und das Bandshirt gegen die gleichen Trainingsachen wie Harry sie auch trug, getauscht hatte.

Er saß am Tisch, vor ihm ein Glas, gefüllt mit einer gelblichen Flüssigkeit durch die sich Rote Fäden zogen.

Derek musterte ihn und grinste.

„Schon besser. Setz dich erst mal."

Harry setzte sich und Derek begann zu erklären: „Also, zunächst mal werden wir dich ein bisschen aufpäppeln. Nimm es nicht persönlich, doch du bist ein ziemlicher Hänfling."

Harry errötete. Er wusste das er nicht gerade ein Adonis war, doch so direkt wurde er noch nie darauf angesprochen."

„Dies hier,", fuhr Derek fort und zeigte auf den Becher vor ihm, „ist ein Aufbautrank. Er baut deine Muskeln schneller auf als es normalerweise der Fall wäre. Außerdem sind gewisse Stoffe darin die deinen Körper schneller Regenerieren und den Stoffwechsel anregen. Wenn du das Zeug nimmst und zwei Wochen Trainierst, hat es den gleichen Effekt wie sechs Monate normales Training. Eine Einheit reicht für sieben Tage und nachdem man zwei Einheiten zu sich genommen hat, wird es wirkungslos. Erleichtert uns die Arbeit ungemein, schmeckt aber echt Scheiße."

Harry hörte den Ausführungen Interessiert zu. Das war ja unglaublich. Wenn es so einfach war, warum tat es dann nicht jeder.

Derek schien auch diesen Gedanken erraten zu haben und erklärte weiter: „Dieses Zug ist sehr Teuer weil es schwer herzustellen ist und einige Zutaten nur für beschränkten gebrauch zugelassen sind. Außerdem weise ich dich darauf hin das dieses Zeug bei sehr wenigen Menschen Nebenwirkungen zeigt. Wenn du das Risiko bereit bist einzugehen."

Harry erschauderte.

Das erklärte natürlich warum es nicht jeder machte.

Harry Wägtee es sorgfältig ab und überlegte eine Weile ehe er entschied, das es die Sache wert sein würde.

Er musste die Todesser schlagen. Er musste eines Tages bereit sein Voldemort gegenüberzutreten und ihm ein würdiger Gegner zu sein, und alle seine Instinkte sagten ihm, das es Richtig war das hier zu tun.

„Ich tu's.", sagte Harry bestimmt.

„Genau das wollte ich hören. Also dann, zum Wohl.", sagte Derek mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Harry ergriff das Glas und seine Lippen kräuselten sich ehe er sich einen Ruck gab und den Inhalt in einem Zug leerte.

Harry schnappte nach Luft und gab ein Würgendes Geräusch von sich.

Derek hatte Recht, es schmeckte wirklich Scheiße.

Er spürte wie es in seinem Magen grummelte. Dann fühlte er sich selbst irgendwie seltsam.

Es war als würden alle seine Körperteile einschlafen und plötzlich wieder erwachen. Er fühlte sich wacher, aufmerksamer. Die Umgebung schien plötzlich schärfer, die Farben Kräftiger und Kontrastreicher.

Er spürte eine Wärme, die mit dem Blut durch seine Adern rauschte. Außerdem fühlte er sich seltsam ruhig und entspannt.

Derek warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und sagte: „Ich schätze die Brühe wirkt nun. Jetzt wird es Zeit für ein wenig Aktion."

Er stand auf und ging vor Harry hinunter in den Keller, geradewegs in den Fitnessraum.

Er wies Harry an, sich vor ihm aufzustellen. Dann führte er Harry Aufwärmübungen vor und erklärte auf was er zu achten hatte und wie oft er sie wiederholen sollte.

Harry beugte und streckte sich und kam sich dabei ein wenig Lächerlich vor, doch Derek kontrollierte genau die Ausführung und machte sich Notizen auf einem Klemmbrett.

Anschließend stellte er sich vor einigen Hanteln auf und zeigte Harry einige Übungen die er machen sollte.

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und stemmte eine Ewigkeit die Hanteln in verschiedene Richtungen, bis Derek ihn anwies eine andere Übung zu machen.

Harry musste auch noch Sit ups machen, sich auf ein Laufband stellen und sich immer wieder dehnen und strecken.

Immer wenn er dachte, das er nicht einen Sit Up, nicht einen Klimmzug oder eine weitere Kniebeuge machen könnte, ordnete Derek drei bis vier Minuten Pause an in denen Harry die wärme die durch ihn hindurch floss stärker spürte.  
Anschließend fühlte er sich immer so frisch und ausgeruht als hätte er noch gar nichts getan.

Derek erklärte das dies an dem Zaubertrank lag den er eingenommen hatte.

„Er regeneriert die Muskeln. Wenn du ihn nicht eingenommen hättest, hätten wir schon vor einiger Zeit Schluss machen müssen, weil du erstens nicht mehr könntest, und zweitens weil es sehr Schädigend für deinen Körper gewesen wäre."

Harry verstand und fuhr fort mit den Übungen die Derek ihm zeigte.

Sie hatten beinahe sechs Stunden in dem Fitnessraum verbracht als Derek Harry mit in die Küche nahm und etwas zu essen machte.

Als aufgetischt wurde fragte Harry wer all diese Mengen essen sollte.

Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung schaffte Harry mehr als fünfmal soviel zu essen wie es normalerweise der Fall war.

„Dein Körper benötigt soviel Nahrung um die Muskeln aufzubauen.", erklärte Derek.

„Dein Stoffwechsel läuft nun auf Hochtouren. Wir müssen dich gut Füttern oder du kippst um."

Danach gab es erst mal eine Stunde Pause, ehe Derek ihn mit in die Turnhalle nahm.

Er zeigte Harry einige Bewegungen an einer Puppe die dort aufgestellt war. Verschiedene Tritte und Schläge die er wiederholen musste.

Und so war es dann.

Harry wiederholte alle Schlagkombinationen immer und immer wieder. Erst Langsam, dann immer schneller. So lange bis er dachte er könnte diese Bewegung nicht noch einmal wiederholen. Bis Derek ihm eine neue zeigte und die Vorangegangenen wiederholen ließ.

Es war sehr dröge immer dasselbe zu tun, doch Derek versicherte ihm dass er es nur so richtig lernen würde.

Auch dies war sehr Anstrengend, so dass Harry regelmäßige Pausen einhalten musste.

Einige Stunden Später gab es ein sehr ausgiebiges Abendessen und eine weitere halbe Stunde Pause, ehe er Harry mit in den Fluchraum nahm und ihm dort Okkulumentik beibrachte.

Harry hatte bereits im letztem Jahr Okkulumentikstunden bei seinem Meistgehassten Professor, Severus Snape, gehabt.

Doch anstatt ihm zu helfen die Visionen von Voldemorts Gedanken die er immer wieder hatte zu blocken, schienen die Stunden diese Visionen noch zu Verstärken.

Derek war anders als Snape. Er erklärte Harry zuerst was er tun würde und vor allem warum und womit er zu Rechnen hatte.

„Geistige Widerstandskraft aufzubauen, ist ne echt eklige Klamotte.", sagte Derek ohne Umschweife.

„Ich werde deinen Geist immer wieder angreifen, so dass er von Selbst Widerstandskräfte entwickelt. Ich muss dir nichts erklären, es läuft von ganz alleine wenn wir erst mal an einem solchen Punkt angelangt sind. Das einzige was du zu tun hast ist vor dem Einschlafen immer wieder deinen Geist zu lösen. Versuche an nichts zu denken, lass dich treiben. Wenn die Visionen von denen Albus mir erzählt hat stärker werden, ist das nicht schlimm. Sie werden irgendwann Verschwinden, dass musst du mir einfach glauben."

Aber Harry war mit diesen Informationen noch nicht zufrieden, daher fragte er: „Warum muss mein Geist dafür Angegriffen werden? Warum muss es schlimmer werden?"

Derek grinste und fragte: „Weißt du etwas über Thai Boxer?"

Harry verneinte also erklärte Derek: „Es sind sehr starke Kämpfer, die ganz in ihrer Kunst aufgehen. Vor allem sind sie bekannt harte Tritte mit ihren Schienbeinen abzuwehren, die hart wie Stahl sind. Sie erreichen dass dadurch, dass sie sich selbst ihre Schienbeine Brechen, damit sie wieder verheilen und dadurch stärker und härter werden. Genauso ist es mit der Okkulumentik. Ich greife deinen Geist an. Wenn du dann deine Gedanken freimachst, ist es wie ein Heilprozess. Deine Geistige Wiederstandskraft wird gestärkt. Doch wenn du dich weiter mit deinen Gedanken beschäftigst, kann dein Geist sich nicht regenerieren. Daher ist es wichtig dass du vor dem Einschlafen übst."

Und Harry verstand. Hätte er dass nur vorher gewusst. Dann hätte er auch bei Snape geübt. Doch niemand hatte ihm irgendetwas erklärt.

Doch nun wusste er warum es nötig war seinen Geist zu attackieren.

Derek unterbrach Harry in seinen Gedanken, als er einen Schrank öffnete, der in die Wand eingelassen war und, wie Harry erkannte, zwei Denkarien enthielt.

„Du kannst alle Erinnerungen die du nicht zeigen willst hier hinein legen. Denke einfach an die Erinnerungen und Gedanken die du hineinlegen möchtest und Tippe mit dem Zauberstab gegen deine Schläfe und zieh sie heraus. Anschließend Kannst du sie dort ablegen. Ich muss dich dennoch warnen, ich werde dich wahrscheinlich besser kennen lernen als irgend ein anderer Mensch auf dieser Welt."

Harry nickte und begann seine Gedanken in das Denkarium zu legen.

Derek hatte jedoch noch einige Hinweise.

„Du kannst deine Gedanken nur für etwa einen Monat in einem Denkarium bewahren. Dann wirst du Kopfschmerzen bekommen, weil dein Gehirn beginnt zu streiken."

Es war ähnlich wie damals bei Snape, nur dass sich Derek nicht hämisch darüber amüsierte was er sah.

Harry hatte einiges in das Denkarium gelegt, sowie auch Derek, so dass er nicht befürchten musste irgendetwas preiszugeben dass er für sich behalten wollte.

Derek begann nun Harry anzugreifen.

Immer wieder drang er kurz in Harrys Gedanken ein und riss die Verbindung sofort wieder ab.

Er tat dies in schnellerer Folge als Snape es damals Getan hatte. Aber im Gegensatz zu seinem Professor in Zaubertränke machte Derek keine Gehässigen Bemerkungen oder Beleidigte ihn.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie in der Fluchkammer waren, doch Derek verkündete bald das nun Schluss sei.

Harry bekam noch etwas zu essen und wurde dann ins Bett geschickt.

„Versuch nicht über irgendetwas nachzudenken. Lass dich einfach treiben.", sagte Derek ehe Harry verschwand um sich zu Duschen.

Nachdem er sich in seinen Pyjama gehüllt hatte, fiel er erschöpft ins Bett und versuchte ernsthaft seine Gedanken zu klären. An nichts zu denken. Sich einfach treiben zu lassen.

Doch immer wieder drohten seine Gedanken zu diesem Ereignisreichen Tag zurückzuschweifen.


	3. Hard Work

**Fade to black**

Ich hab mich entschlossen das nächste Chap ein wenig früher hoch zu laden als ich eigentlich vorhatte. Das nächste dauert dann ein bis zwei Wochen.

Und nun zu meinen Reviewern:

**Stupor-mg:** Erst mal DANKE Meine erste Review. Es freut mich das dir mein Schreibstil gefällt. Ich bin auch kein Freund von Geschichten in denen Harry von heute auf Morgen zum Suppermann wird, daher die Idee mit dem Magischen Doping. Was Muggel können, müssen Zauberer doch besser können oder? Die abgelegten Gedanken von Harry und Derek werden in den Späteren Kapiteln noch eine Rolle Spielen, genau wie das Mädchen aus dem Prolog. Lass dich überasschen

**Alex Black5**: Ich hab nichts gegen Leute die nur einsiebzig groß sind;) Ehrlich! Und die Stadt wird nicht nur von Zauberern bewohnt, aber von vielen.Die Größe von Derek hat wie (fast) alles was ich schreibe eine Bedeutung. Wird aber erst vieeel weiter hinten erklärt.

Ich bedanke mich bei allen Lesern und Wünsche viel Spass

2. Hard Work

Harry schlief zum ersten mal seit langen ohne Alpträume. Ohne Träume von Sirius Tod.  
Vielleicht lag es daran, das er keine Zeit hatte im Selbstmitleid zu zerfließen.  
Kaum war er erwacht, spürte er einen Ungemeinen Drang Aktiv zu sein. Etwas zu tun.  
Er zog sich schnell an und ging eilig in die Küche, da er auch einen Mordsmäßigen Hunger hatte.  
Harry war fest davon überzeugt, das es an dem Trank lag, den er gestern eingenommen hatte.

Er betrat die Küche und setzte sich an den reichlich gedeckten Tisch.

Derek saß vor dem Kamin, der sich in einer Ecke des Zimmers befand und redete mit Jemanden, den Harry in der ersten Sekunde für Remus gehalten hatte.  
Aber er war Jünger, etwa in Dereks Alter. Er hatte langes Braunes Haar und intensiv Grüne Augen, die ihn an seine eigenen erinnerten.

Sie Unterhielten sich angeregt in einer Sprache, die Harry nicht verstehen konnte, wahrscheinlich Deutsch.

Der Fremde sagte etwas zu Derek, was, wie Harry vermutete sehr erheiternd sein musste.

Er konnte es an dem Tonfall erkennen.

Seine Vermutung wurde bestätigt, als Derek in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach und sich nicht mehr einkriegte.

So wie Harry vermutete würde er sich gleich auf dem Boden Rollen.

Immer noch lachend erhob sich Derek und schwang seinen Zauberstab.

Wenige Sekunden Später schwebte eine Große Sporttasche durch die Tür ins Feuer.

Dann wechselten sie noch ein Paar Worte und die Flammen bekamen wieder eine Normale Farbe als der Fremde daraus verschwand.

„Was war den so lustig wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte Harry nachdem er Derek einen guten Morgen gewünscht hatte.

Derek setzte sich über beide Ohren grinsend an den Tisch und goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein, ehe er antwortete.

„Das war gerade mein Partner Jarod. Er wurde genau wie ich dazu verdonnert auszubilden. Ich habe dir doch von den Nebenwirkungen des Aufbautrankes erzählt?"

Harry nickte.

„Nun einer seiner Schützlinge hat den Trank eingenommen und ist über Nacht auf über zwei Meter gewachsen. Dem passen alle seine Klamotten nicht mehr und ich hab eben ausgeholfen."

Harry nickte erheitert.

Es war wirklich eine Komische Vorstellung.

„Bist du auch durch den Trank so groß geworden?", fragte Harry neugierig.

Der Regulator schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ne, bei mir ist das Naturgegeben."

Harry aß mit großen Appetit und kaum dass er geendet hatte, wurde er schon von Derek wieder durch die Mangel gedreht.

Es war genau der gleiche Ablauf wie gestern

Erst Aufwärmen, dann Gewichte stemmen, schnelle Runden laufen, wieder Gewichte stemmen.  
Dann Sit Up's, Liegestütze und Kniebeugen. Wieder Gewichte stemmen, immer von kurzen Pausen unterbrochen, die Derek mit seiner Stopuhr kontrollierte.  
Ab und zu verschwand Derek für fünf Minuten und kehrte lächelnd wieder zurück.

Nach dem Mittagessen gingen sie nicht sofort Trainieren sondern unternahmen den ersten Ausflug in die Stadt.  
Zuvor zauberte Derek Harrys Narbe weg, veränderte seine Augenfarbe und die Haarfarbe, so das er sich selbst kaum erkannte.

Sie wanderten einige Straßen weiter, wo es fast aussah wie in der Winkelgasse. Magische Geschäfte säumten die Straßen.  
Derek erklärte das es der Magische Teil der Stadt war. Die Muggel konnten ihn nicht sehen, geschweige denn betreten.  
Sie suchten als erstes einen Heiler auf, der Harrys Augen untersuchte und Derek einen Zettel aushändigte.  
Anschließend wurde Harry zu einem Magischen Optiker geführt, wo Derek ihn aufforderte sich aus den Hunderten von Brillengestellen die hier ausgestellt wurden eines auszusuchen das ihm gefiel.

Harry entschied sich für eine Randlose Brille, die wie er fand, ihm sehr gut stand.

Der Optiker verschwand kurz, um die Gläser auf seine Sehstärke einzustellen und kehrte nach etwa fünf Minuten wieder.

Dann suchten sie, wie Derek es bereits angekündigt hatte, ein Kleidungsgeschäft auf.  
Harry wunderte sich, das man hier nicht nur Zaubererkleidung sondern auch eine Große Auswahl von Muggelkleidern erwerben konnte.

„Hierzulande Tragen nicht viele Zauberer Roben. Vor allem Jüngere Generationen ziehen Muggelkleidung und Umhänge vor.", erklärte Derek als er Harrys verwundertes Gesicht sah.

Sie tigerten durch den Laden und Harry probierte alles an, was ihm gefiel.

Er wollte all die Sachen selber bezahlen. Erstens weil er es konnte und zweitens weil es sich einfach nicht richtig anfühlte sich all diese Sachen schenken zu lassen.  
Derek erklärte ihm das Dumbledore dafür gesorgt hatte, dass die entstehenden Kosten von seinem Gringotts Konto abgezogen werden würden, daher solle er sich wegen aufkommender Schuldgefühle keine Sorgen machen.

Und Harry nutzte die Chance die sich ihm hier bot.

Er wählte vor allem Schwarze Sachen, was ihn dann selbst ein wenig wunderte. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, das er die meiste Zeit des Jahres seine schwarzen Hogwartsroben trug und es daher gewöhnt war.  
Also wählte er auch strahlend weiße und Anschließend grüne Kleidung, die zu seinen Augen passte wenn er wieder zurückverwandelt wurde.  
Derek schrumpfte die Tüten, die fast barsten, zu einer Handlichen Größe zusammen.

Anschließend besuchten sie noch einen Pup, in dem Derek sich ein Bier genehmigte, während Harry lieber bei Butterbier blieb.

Der Ältere unterhielt sich mit einigen Leuten, die er zu kennen schien, während Harry, der eh kein Wort verstand sich lieber umsah.

An den Wänden hingen Poster von einer Quidditch und auch von einer Fußballmannschaft.

Die Einrichtung wirkte gemütlich und ein Billardtisch stand in der Ecke.

Im Gegensatz zu den drei Besen, dem Eberkopf oder dem Tropfenden Kessel, wirkte die Einrichtung sehr Modern. Überhaupt, würde der Barkeeper keine Robe Tragen und würde das Qudditchposter nicht hinter dem Tresen hängen, hätte er nie Vermutet das dies ein Magischer Pup sei.

Nach einer halben Stunde schlenderten sie ins Haus zurück und Harry musste wieder Trainieren.

Der Ablauf war genau wie gestern, nur das Harry nach den Okkulumentik stunden meditieren musste um sich seiner magischen Energie bewusster zu werden.

Harry stellte sich auf diesen Tagesablauf ein. Und erste Erfolge wurden bereits Sichtbar.

Es war kaum zu fassen wie schnell die zwei Wochen rum waren.  
Harry bekam einen richtigen Schock, als er sich zum ersten mal seit er hier angekommen war Richtig in den Spiegel anschaute.

In seinem Gesicht spross ein richtiger Bart. Ein drei-tage-bart.  
Aber das war nicht das erschreckende.

Sein Körper war nun Richtig gestählt, genau wie Derek es angekündigt hatte. Er hatte richtige sichtbare Muskeln und wirkte absolut nicht Mager. Er stellte sich auf die Wage, die in seinem Badezimmer lag und stellte fest das er zehn Kilo zugenommen hatte. Alles reine Muskeln.

Harry war begeistert. Er sah richtig gut aus, wie er trotz aller Bescheidenheit zugeben musste.

Gut gelaunt zog er sich an und schlenderte hinunter um zu Frühstücken.

Derek saß an seinem Platz und schlürfte Kaffee.

Harry hatte noch nie jemanden getroffen der so viel Kaffee zu sich nahm.

„Na, gut geschlafen?", fragte Derek und sah Harry scheinbar direkt in die Augen. Er nahm seine tiefschwarze Sonnenbrille niemals ab, nicht mal in der Nacht. Er hatte Harry erklärt, das es an der Verletzung lag, durch die er seine Narbe erhalten hatte. Das Auge konnte zwar geflickt werden, war aber unheimlich Lichtempfindlich. Die Sonnenbrille sei so verzaubert, das sie sich immer an die Bedingungen anpasste, so dass er normal sehen konnte, auch wenn sie von außen tief schwarz wirkte. Sähe außerdem obercool aus.

Der junge Mann spürte wie jemand die Fühler nach seinen Gedanken ausstreckte und er reagierte Intuitiv indem er die Mauer um seine Gedanken Hochriss.

„Ausgezeichnet Harry. Test bestanden."

Harry grinste ihn an.

„Ja, ich glaube die Okkulumentik hab ich jetzt drauf."

Derek nickte bestätigend und sagte: „Der erste Abschnitt deines Trainings ist damit beendet. Du bist Physisch und Psychisch in einer Top Form. Deine Nahkampffähigkeiten sind auf einem sehr guten Stand und deine Konzentrationsfähigkeit sowie dein Gefühl für deine eigene Magie sind nun sehr ausgeprägt. Zeit für Phase zwei des Trainings."

„Und wie sieht die aus?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Offensive Magie, Defensive Magie, Stablose Magie, Waffenfertigkeiten, Psychologische Grundausbildung und die Verhaltensregeln für Einsätze und Kampfsituationen.", erklärte er gelassen.

„Also überhaupt nicht viel oder so.", erwiderte Harry leicht genervt.

Derek lachte.

„Hey, bloß nicht schlappmachen Kumpel. Du packst das schon, da bin ich mir sicher."

Harry grinste.

„Klar doch. Hab ja keine Wahl oder. Jetzt ziehe ich es auch durch."

„Genau das wollte ich hören. Und jetzt lang zu."

Harry Genoss sein Frühstück, auch wenn er bei weitem nicht mehr soviel essen konnte wie in den zwei Wochen zuvor.

Der Aufbautrank wirkte nicht mehr, also würde er sich auch nicht mehr so schnell Regenerieren.

Aber selbst unter dem Einfluss des Trankes wurden die Pausen die er einhalten musste immer seltener. Harry folgerte, dass seine Kondition sich stark verbessert hatte.

Sie begaben sich in den Fitnessraum wo Derek ihn einige Übungen zeigte die er nun Morgens und Abends eine halbe Stunde lang machen musste um seine Form zu halten. Außerdem sollte er Morgens immer eine lange Runde Laufen für seine Kondition.

Dann ging es ans eingemachte.

Derek zeigte ihm den Umgang mit dem Schwert.

„Es gibt Kreaturen gegen die hilft keine Magie. Da muss das gute alte Schwert herhalten.", erklärte Derek gut gelaunt.

Dieser Unterricht lief ähnlich wie der Nahkampf.

Er musste die erste Übung endlos lange wiederholen ehe Derek ihm die nächste zeigte, die Harry mit der ersten Kombinieren musste und so weiter.

Anschließend wurden die Lektionen im Waffenlosen Nahkampf vertieft. Derek hatte schon vor Tagen Angefangen gegen Harry anzutreten um ihn das Gefühl für die Distanzen und die Bewegungen in echten Situationen zu geben.

Anschließend kamen die ersten Lektionen in Offensiver und Defensiver Magie.

Sie begannen mit einer Bestandsaufnahme von Harrys Fähigkeiten, von denen Derek ehrlich beeindruckt war.

Dann fingen die Lektionen an.

Es war wie eine Kombination aus Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Verwandlungen und Zauberkunst.

Harry begriff sofort was Derek von ihm wollte. Durch die Meditationen hatte er ein starkes Gefühl für die Magie in sich entwickelt und es viel ihm plötzlich sehr leicht all die Fremden Zauber auszuführen. Auch wenn einiges davon stark an schwarze Magie Grenzte, wie Harry fand.

Nach gut drei Stunden in der Fluchkammer begaben sie sich nach oben zum Mittagessen.

Anschließend begann Theoretischer Unterricht, die Psychologische Grundausbildung.

Auch dazu gehörte Meditation und Konzentration. Aber noch viel mehr.

„Du musst dich immer unter Kontrolle haben, verstehst du. So beschissen es auch klingt Harry, aber du musst ein Kaltherziger Bastard sein um in jeder Situation einen kühlen Kopf zu behalten. Einige Beispiele. Du kannst in Situationen kommen in denen Unschuldige oder dir Nahestehende Menschen gefoltert oder Verletzt werden. Aber du musst dir immer über deine Motivation im klaren sein. Wenn man zum Beispiel versucht dich zu Verhören und dabei deine Freunde oder andere Unschuldige opfert und nicht dich. Das ist hart. Aber du musst dir immer im klaren darüber sein, dass wenn du redest nicht nur sie leiden oder sterben müssen, sondern noch sehr viele andere. So hart es klingt, aber es gibt Opfer die es Wert sind gebracht zu werden. Es gibt Verluste die man akzeptieren muss. Doch die wenigsten Jungen Menschen können das akzeptieren. Das ist der Grund weshalb man solche Aufgaben erst nach abgeschlossener Ausbildung erhält. Meistens mit neunzehn oder zwanzig. Aber du wirst jetzt damit klarkommen müssen. Den ob es dir passt oder nicht, ob es fair ist oder nicht. Du bist eine der Schlüsselfiguren im kommenden Kampf und niemand kann dir diese Last von den Schultern nehmen. Du kannst nur lernen damit zu leben."

Stille Folgte diesem Vorschlag.

Die Worte des Regulatoren waren schwer zu Schlucken. Unerwartet wurde Harry in seine düstere Gedankenwelt zurückgestoßen.

Er dachte wieder an seine Eltern, Cedric, Sirius. Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Neville und Luna, die er in Gefahr gebracht hatte. All die düsteren Gedanken und Schuldgefühle die er vor beginn der Ausbildung gehabt hatte kehrten mit voller Macht zurück und brachen auf ihn ein wie eine Welle.

„Lass dir Zeit damit. Ordne deine Gedanken. Das geht nicht von heute auf Morgen. Ich kann dir nur meinen Rat anbieten und dir empfehlen dich nicht für alles und jeden Verantwortlich zu fühlen. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber die meisten Menschen wissen auf was für Gefahren und Risiken sie sich einlassen wenn sie sich mit dir verkehren. Vertrau den Menschen. Vertau darauf das sie Wissen was sie tun. Nun ordne deine Gedanken. Feierabend für heute."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Derek den Raum und ließ Harry in seinen Gedanken zurück...

Zum ersten mal seid langen konnte Harry nur schlecht Schlafen. Ständig kreisten Dereks Worte in seinem Kopf.

Nur wenn er in der Fluchkammer verweilte, den Schwertkampf erlernte oder von Derek über die Vorgehensweise in jeder noch so obskuren Kampfsituation lernte, konnte er seine Gedanken verbannen.

Harry musste es einfach schaffen mit sich ins Reine zu kommen. Aber die Schuldgefühle waren einfach zu erdrückend.

Es vergingen weitere Tage.  
Wie viele wusste Harry nicht. Er war wie in Trance und hatte das Gefühl für die Zeit verloren, als Derek ihm den nächsten schweren Brocken zu schlucken gab.

Sie überprüften in der Fluchkammer Harrys Kenntnisse und Derek war zufrieden, so das er mit der nächsten Stufe weitermachen wollte.

„Das reicht.", sagte er zu Harry als es ihm gelungen war einen sehr starken Schild um sich herum aufzubauen.

„Und nun?", fragte Harry lahm.

Dereks ewiges grinsen verblasste als er ungewöhnlich ernst erklärte: „Nun wirst du lernen wie man seinen Gegner endgültig ausschaltet."

Harry keuchte entsetzt auf, doch der Regulator hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

„Es muss sein. Du wirst es vielleicht nicht benutzen müssen, aber du musst wissen wie es geht."

„Warum muss ich so was lernen?", fragte Harry verzweifelt. Den obwohl er wusste das es seine Bestimmung war entweder Mörder oder Opfer zu sein, sträubte sich alles in ihm dagegen.

„Weil es notwendig ist dieses Wissen zu besitzen.", antwortete Derek ruhig.

„Du kämpfst gegen Menschen die deinen Tod wollen. Es gibt weit mehr als den Avaada Kedavra um jemanden zu töten. Dieser unverzeihliche Fluch ist der schmerzloseste und auch der stärkste, aber nicht der einzige. Und es reicht nun mal nicht zu wissen was es für Sprüche gibt. Um sie wirklich zu kennen und ihnen zu entgehen muss man sie beherrschen. Außerdem kommst du irgendwann in eine Situation in der Betäubungszauber einfach zu schwach sind. So hart es klingt, aber fast jeder kommt irgendwann einmal in eine Situation in der sich das Töten nicht vermeiden lässt um Unschuldige zu schützen. Der einzige der es geschafft hat nicht auf diese Mittel zurückzugreifen ist der legendäre Mad Eye Moody, aber auch er kennt all diese Möglichkeiten."

Harry dachte über Dereks Worte nach. Sie ergaben einen schrecklichen Sinn.

Wie sollte er sich gegen etwas wehren können das er nicht kannte?

Resigniert nickte er seinem Lehrer zu.

Dieser schenkte ihn ein Lächeln.

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und Menschenähnliche Schatten erschienen um sie herum.

„Das sind unsere Dummys." erklärte Derek.„Sie dienen zu Übungszwecken, sie sind nur Illusionen."

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und eine der Schattenfiguren wurde Sprichwörtlich in Fetzen gerissen und löste sich in Rauch auf.

Er führte eine Peitschende Bewegung aus und eine Blaue Flamme verbrannte drei der Schatten. Mit einer weiteren Peitschenden Bewegung schoss er einen Blauen Lichtstrahl ab, der einige der Figuren buchstäblich zerstückelte.

Mit einer weiteren Fließenden Bewegung beschwor er eine Vielzahl silberner Kugeln in Murmelgröße, die um ihn herum schwirrten.

Derek ballte seine linke Hand zu einer Faust und die Kugeln schossen mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit im Raum herum und zerfetzten die übrigen Dummys innerhalb von Sekunden.

Harry folgte dieser Vorführung mit Entsetzen in den Augen.

„Nur ein paar der vielen Möglichkeiten.", erklärte der Ältere Sachlich.

„Schrecklich...", murmelte Harry.

Derek nickte ernst.

„Nicht schön, nicht nett. Diese Flüche haben nur einen Zweck. Töten und zerstören. Und es gibt viel zu viele von ihnen. Nun denn...", Derek seufzte „fangen wir an!"

Nun lernte Harry die schmutzige Magie die er Verachtete und verabscheute. Zauber die nur dazu da waren um zu töten. Es war schwer zu akzeptieren das er schwarze Magie beherrschen musste. Sie war es doch, die er bekämpfte. Wie sollte das gute Siegen wenn sie die gleichen Mittel wie die Todesser einsetzten?

Aber Derek meinte nur: „Nur weil ein Zauberer keine schwarze Magie einsetzt heißt es nicht, dass er sie nicht beherrscht. Gilt übrigens sogar für Dumbledore."

Also lernte Harry, in der Absicht so etwas nie gebrauchen zu müssen aber es zu kennen, es zu beherrschen und zu verstehen.

Erfreulicher waren die Lektionen in Stab und Formelloser Magie, für die Harry eine Begabung zu entwickeln schien, da Derek von seinen schnellen Fortschritten wirklich begeistert war.

Die Tage vergingen und Harry begann den Gedanken an die Opfer zu akzeptieren. Er würde nun mal damit Leben müssen, wie er schon mit so vielem anderen lebte. Dubmbledore hatte ihm ja gesagt das er schwere Bürden zu tragen hatte.

Derek bemerkte das sein Schützling sich aus seiner Trüben Gedankenwelt zu lösen begann und unterstütze ihn wo es nur ging.

Und Harry ging es bald wieder prächtig. Er fühlte sich stark, gesund und mächtig. Nun da sich auch seine Laune besserte und er ein Resümee aus dem bereits erlernten zog, wunderte er sich ehrlich wie schnell und gründlich er diese Masse an Wissen und Fertigkeit erworben hatte.

Er beherrschte nun mächtige Zauber, und die, die er bereits vorher konnte waren unglaublich stark geworden.

Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie die Tage vergingen, bis er eines Tages Aufstand um zu trainieren und es bemerkte.

Wie immer duschte er sich und zog seine Trainingskleidung an ehe er zum Frühstück in die Küche schlenderte.

Ein ungewohntes Stimmengewirr drang aus der Küche zu ihm. Erst war er verwirrt.  
In all den Wochen waren er und Derek allein im Haus gewesen.

Er betrat die Küche, als ihm ein vielstimmiges: „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Harry.", entgegenschallte.

Harry war sehr überrascht.

Die Küche war Prall gefüllt mit Menschen.

Am nächsten stand ihm Derek, der den Arm um eine sehr schöne Frau mit schwarzem Haar und Haselnussbraune Augen gelegt hatte. Er stellte sie als seine Ehefrau Amy vor. Auch Jarod war anwesend und grinste ihn schelmisch an.

„Der berühmte Potter also? Hoffe du bist noch ganz.", sagte er als er ihm die Hand reichte um zu gratulieren.

Er hatte ähnlich wie Derek sehr Rocker mäßige Klamotten an, und Remus der direkt neben ihm stand um Harry ebenfalls zu gratulieren sah aus wie ein Älterer Bruder.

Tonks war ebenfalls anwesend. Heute hatte die Junge Aurorin Strahlend weißes und langes Haar (was ihr Ähnlichkeit mit Fluer Delacour verlieh) und schenkte ihm ein Strahlendes Lächeln.

Dann erkannte Harry einen über zwei Meter Großen und ziemlich breiten Mann mit Roten Harren, das ihn augenblicklich an die Weasleys erinnerte.

Als der Mann sich umdrehte bekam Harry einen Schock, um es milde Auszudrücken.

Er hatte sich verändert.  
Seine Nase war bei weitem nicht mehr so lang wie Früher. Er ähnelte mehr seinem Älteren Bruder Bill, auch wenn er viel Größer und muskulöser war. Dennoch erkannte er seinen besten Freund sofort wieder.

„Ron?", fragte Harry entsetzt.

„Harry? Mann! Wie siehst du den aus?"

Noch bevor er reagieren konnte hatte sein Freund ihn in die Arme geschlossen und Brach ihn fast die Rippen.

„Las ihn los Ron! Ich will auch! Ich auch!", rief eine Freudige Stimme die er sofort als Hermines erkannte.

Ron ließ von ihm ab. Doch kaum das Harry wieder auf eigenen Beinen stand wurde er fast von seiner besten Freundin umgerissen.

„Harry, Herzlichen Glückwunsch..."


	4. Transformationen

**Fade to black**

******Weil ich in den nächsten Wochen keine Zeit, dafür in den letzten Nächten einen verdammt kreativen Lauf hatte, habe ich mich entschlossen bis zum 9.ten Kapitel zu Updaten.**

******Vielleicht krieg ich ja dann mehr Reviews**

******Aber der eigentliche Grund ist, das ich vieeel schneller vorankomme als ich dachte. Außerdem bin ich fast einen Monat lang Arbeiten und wollte allen Potentiellen Lesern erst mal genug Stoff geben.**

******Stupor-mg: Danke für deine Review! In meiner Story lasse ich nichts auf sich beruhen. Ich bin ein logischer Mensch und muss einfach alles erklären. (Ich hoff nur, das ich nicht zu ausführlich werde;) ) Daher werde ich auf alles eingehen. Das kann aber auch heißen das ich n' paar Chaps später drauf eingehe. **

******Ich danke allen die diese Geschichte lesen**

******Und nun viel Spass mit den neuen Chaps!**

3. Transformationen

Hermine seufzte als sie endlich Zuhause war.  
Ihr Vater lächelte selig, als er ihren Koffer nach oben in ihr Zimmer trug und ihre Mutter begab sich sofort in die Küche um ihrer Tochter ein leckeres Abendessen zu zubereiten.

Hermine ließ sich im Wohnzimmer in ihren Lieblingssessel sinken und entspannte sich erst mal.

Es war ein aufregendes Jahr gewesen. Zwar musste sie sich immer noch auf Anweisung von Madame Pomfrey schonen, doch das war wirklich nicht so schlimm.

Sie war immer noch traurig wegen Sirius. Uns sie machte sich solche Sorgen um Harry.

Zwar hatte er ihnen ganz überzeugend den Fröhlichen vorgespielt, doch sie durchschaute ihn mit Leichtigkeit.

Und es ging ihm nicht gut. Irgendetwas außer Sirius schien ihn zu belasten, das wusste sie. Und sie wusste auch, das weder sie noch Ron es aus ihm Rausquetschen konnten, den wenn er eines war, dann stur wie ein Esel.

Schon Komisch. Sie hatte sich so an diese beiden Jungs gewöhnt, obwohl sie beide am Anfang nicht mochte. Und nun war sie teil einer Freundschaft die sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Denn vor Hogwarts wollte niemand etwas mit ihr zu tun haben.

Hermine Granger, der Besserwisserische Bücherwurm. So hatte man sie genannt.

Und was hatte ihr diese Einsamkeit gebracht? Sie suchte mehr und mehr Zuflucht in ihren Büchern.

Dann war sie nach Hogwarts gekommen und bis Harry und Ron sie vor dem Troll gerettet hatten, war es genauso verlaufen wie früher. Sie war einsam gewesen. Und verlassen, nur mit ihren Büchern.

Doch nun, wo sie mit Harry und Ron so eng verbunden war, wollte und konnte sie nicht mehr alleine bleiben. Und es schmerzte sie einen ihrer Freunde so dermaßen leiden zu sehen. Und ausgerechnet Harry. Was sollte er noch alles ertragen müssen?

Hermine wusste einfach das er viel Größere Lasten mit sich herumtrug als selbst sie selbst oder Ron ahnten.  
Harry würde es nicht mit ihnen teilen, und es fiel Hermine sehr schwer dies zu akzeptieren.

„Hermine Schatz, das essen ist fertig."

Die Stimme ihrer Mutter hatte Hermine aus ihren trüben Gedanken gerissen.

„Oh ja, ich komme schon.", erwiderte die Junge Frau.

Sie erhob sich und setzte sich zu ihren Eltern an den Tisch.

Ihre Mutter schenkte ihr ein warmes lächeln und sagte zum wiederholten mal: „Aus dir ist eine sehr schöne Frau geworden. Aber was bedrückt dich?"

Hermine sah überrascht auf.

„Nun schau mich nicht so an. Immerhin bist du meine Tochter. Was wäre ich für eine Mutter wenn ich das nicht sehen würde?"

Hermine sah zu ihrem Vater, der sanft lächelte und sagte: „Sieh mich nicht an. Ich halt mich da raus."

„Hast du vielleicht Liebeskummer?", bohrte ihre Mutter weiter.

Hermine schnaubte unwillig.

„Nein. Liebeskummer habe ich sicher nicht.", erwiderte sie bestimmt.

„Was dann?", fragte ihre Mutter sanft.

„Es geht um Harry..."

„Also doch Liebeskummer.", unterbrach ihre Mutter sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Nein!", erwiderte Hermine genervt.

Sie atmete einmal tief durch und wurde dann sehr ernst.

Ihre Mutter schien es zu erkennen, den auch sie wurde ernst, ebenso wie ihr Vater.

„Es wird Krieg geben.", sagte Hermine.  
„Es gab schon Opfer. Harrys Pate wurde vor einigen Wochen im Kampf getötet."

Diese Nachricht schlug ein wie eine Bombe.

„Krieg? Was den für ein Krieg?", fragte ihr Vater Perplex.

Hermine hatte lange darüber nachgedacht ob sie ihre Eltern einweihen sollte. Und sie hatte sich entschieden.  
Ihre Eltern hatten sie schließlich immer unterstützt, und es fühlte sich einfach falsch an solche Geschichten zu verschweigen.

Also klärte sie ihre entsetzten Eltern auf. Über Voldemort, Muggel Hasser, Todesser und dieser Wahnwitzigen Idee vom Reinen Blut.

Und ohne etwas zu beschönigen erklärte sie was im letzten Schuljahr alles geschehen war.

„Und nun, wo alle wissen das V-Voldemort wieder da ist, wird es Krieg geben. Und ich stehe mitten drin weil ich Muggelgeboren bin."

Ihre Eltern schwiegen, immer noch zu entsetzt von dem eben gehörten um etwas dazu zu sagen.

Ihre Mutter war die erste die sich wieder fing.

„Es gibt also Menschen die dich töten wollen?"

Hermine nickte stumm.

„Und Harry bekämpft sie schon sein ganzes Leben lang?", fragte ihr Vater.

Wieder nickte sie.

„Das ist hart. Wie steht er das den durch?", fragte ihr Vater weiter.

„Ich glaube gar nicht. Ich glaube das er kurz davor steht unter diesem Druck zusammenzubrechen. Und ich kann nichts für ihn tun, das ist ja gerade das Frustrierende. Er ist so stur. Immer glaubt er alleine mit allem fertig werden zu müssen."

„Bei allem was ich über Harrys Leben weiß, ist das auch kein Wunder. In den ersten zehn Jahren seines Lebens hat er nicht gerade viel Unterstützung erhalten. Er ist es gewohnt alles alleine zu tragen."

Hermine schwieg.

Ja, das war er. Er war es gewohnt, aber das hätte nicht so sein dürfen.

„Wie auch immer.", seufzte Hermine. „Im Augenblick kann ich nichts für ihn tun. Ich bin müde. Gute Nacht."

Sie wandte sich nach oben um sich in ihr Bett zu begeben. Wenn sie sich einmal umgedreht hätte, hätte sie gesehen wie ihre Eltern ihr Traurig hinter her sahen...

Hermine hatte sich geduscht und war in ihren Lieblingspyjama geschlüpft. Sie legte sich hin, stellte jedoch nach kurzer Zeit fest, das sie nicht wirklich schlafen konnte.

Sie seufzte Resigniert und griff sich eines ihrer Bücher.

Bei Arithmantik konnte sie sich richtig entspannen. Es klang vielleicht komisch, aber es wirkte sehr beruhigend auf sie, wenn ihr Verstand beschäftigt war.

Es war ja nicht so, dass sie am liebsten nur lernen wollte, doch ihr Gehirn dürstete nach Aktivität.

Tatsächlich bemerkte sie wie ihre Lieder schwer wurden und sie langsam in den Schlaf glitt...

Durch ihren Schulrhythmus wachte Hermine sehr früh auf. Schließlich war sie immer die erste, die in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam.

Sie begab sich in die Küche und begann Frühstück zu machen.

Wenig später kam ihre Mutter in einem weißen Morgenmantel herunter.

„Liebes, das musst du doch nicht machen.", tadelte sie ihre Tochter.

„Tut mir leid Mum, aber nachdem ich das ganze Jahr über bedient wurde, fühle ich mich genötigt mir das Frühstück einmal selbst zu zubereiten."

Wenig später saßen die beiden auch schon am Tisch.

Ihr Vater stand immer ein wenig später auf als die Frauen. Er mochte es noch ein wenig im Bett zu liegen und den neuen Tag gemächlich anzugehen, während die weibliche Seite der Familie immer schon sehr aktiv war (oder auch hektisch, wie man's nimmt).

Ihre Mutter wuselte nach kurzer Zeit in den Flur um die Post zu holen.

„Hermine Liebes, hier ist ein Brief für dich.", sagte ihre Mutter und reichte ihr einen gewöhnlich wirkenden weißen Umschlag.

Interessiert betrachtete sie den Absender.

„Zentrales Regulatorenbüro. Internationale Vereinigung der Zauberer, Wien", murmelte Hermine verwirrt.

Ihre Neugier überschlug sich fast, als sie den Brief öffnete und durchlas.

Internationale Vereinigung der Zauberer, Zweigstelle Wien, Österreich

**Zentrales Regulatorenbüro: Direktor Jos van Dijk, Niederlande**

**Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,**

**wie ihnen sicher aus der aktuellen Presse wie auch aus Persönlicher Erfahrung bekannt ist, Ist seid mehr als einem Jahr eine Verstärkte Aktivität der Terroristischen Gruppe 1013, auch bekannt als Todesserkult, zu verzeichnen.**

**Der Oberste Rat der IVZ sieht diese Entwicklung mit Sorge auf ihre Sicherheit, da Sie, wie ihnen selbst bekannt sein dürfte, ein Primärziel dieser Organisation darstellen.**

**Aufgrund dieser Entwicklung wurde entschieden dass ihnen eine Ausbildung in Offensiven Verteidigungsmaßnahmen durch einige unserer Offiziere zugute kommen soll.**

**Wir möchten sie bitten diese Maßnahme gegenüber dritten Geheim zu halten, sowohl zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit, wie auch der möglicher Mitwisser.**

**Noch an diesem Tag werden sie von einem Verbindungsmann des Phönixordens zum Ort der Ausbildung gebracht.**

**Wir bitten sie ihre Schulsachen bereitzuhalten und sich diesen Tag Zuhause aufzuhalten.**

**Aufgrund ihrer besonderen Umstände wird der Beschluss zur Vernunftgemäßen Einschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger ab Morgen bei ihnen außer Kraft gesetzt**

**Mit Freundlichen Grüßen**

**Lt. Camilla Fuentes, Rekrutierungsstelle.**

Hermine Klappte augenblicklich der Kiefer herunter.

Na gut, sie hatte erwartet, das irgendetwas für ihre Sicherheit unternommen würde. Aber so etwas und das auch noch so schnell, damit hatte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet. Sie würde also schon heute wieder Abreisen.

Hermine wusste genau das es ihren Eltern nicht gefallen würde.

Aber sie würden es verstehen nach all dem was Hermine gestern erklärt hatte. Sie mussten es verstehen! Und wenn Hermine ehrlich wahr, dann freute sie sich in gewisser Weise darauf. Besonders nach diesem nutzlosen Jahr bei Umbridge, diese Paranoide, machtgeile Sabberhexe.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung? Schlechte Nachrichten?", fragte ihr Vater der sich gerade an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, während ihre Mutter die Schinken gebraten hatte aufhorchte.

„Wie man's nimmt, aber lies selbst.", erwiderte Hermine und reichte ihrem Vater den Brief.

Er nahm ihn an, setzte seine Brille auf und begann zu lesen, während ihre Mutter über seine Schulter lugte und so mitlas.

Als sie fertig gelesen hatten, waren ihre Mienen unergründlich.

„Ich kann nicht sagen das ich begeistert bin.", sagte ihr Vater, während ihre Mutter langsam nickte. „Aber ich denke wir verstehen die Notwendigkeit, auch wenn wir dich gerne länger hier gehabt hätten.", fuhr er fort.

„Es geht wirklich schnell.", stellte ihre Mutter mit belegter Stimme fest.

Hermine nickte. „Ich würde wirklich lieber länger bleiben, aber ich muss ehrlich zugeben das ich diese Möglichkeit faszinierend finde."

„Meine Tochter. Wie immer so wissbegierig.", sagte ihre Mutter mit feuchten Augen.

Hermine schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

„Es wird schon gut gehen Mum."

„Das hoffe ich.", erwiderte ihre Mutter.

Hermine konnte sich die Zeit mit einem Buch vertreiben.

Ihre Sachen hatte sie ja noch nicht mal ausgepackt, so musste sie also nichts tun außer warten.

Sie Hatte sich auf ihrem Sessel im Wohnzimmer eingerollt und las ein Buch über die Geschichte der IVZ.

Dieses Regulatorenbüro hatte ihr Interesse geweckt. Aber außer der Information das Regulatoren die Gesetzeshüter der IVZ waren konnte sie nichts finden. Keine Konkreten Hinweise oder Beschreibungen. Nur eine kleine Notiz das sie auch im zweiten Weltkrieg gegen Grindelwald eingesetzt worden seien.

Hermine gab die Hoffnung nicht auf und versuchte mehr Informationen zu finden. Aber es war frustrierend.

Nachdem sie einige Stunden lang gelesen hatte, klingelte es auch schon an der Haustür.

Ihre Mutter öffnete und ließ ihren Gast herein, während Hermine sich träge erhob um zu sehen wer sie Abholte.

Kaum hatte sie die Diele betreten als sie auch schon von Tonks begrüßt wurde.

Sie hatte heute Knallpinke und kurze Haare und trug einen schönen Knielangen Rock und ein T-Shirt der Schicksalsschwestern.

„Hallo Hermine.", sagte Sie strahlend und schüttelte kurz den Kopf worauf ihre Haare bis zur Schulter wuchsen und einen grünen Ton annahmen.

Hermines Mutter erschrak und murmelte begeistert: „Fantastisch."

Hermine lächelte ihrer Mutter zu und sagte freudig: „Hallo Tonks. Wie geht es dir? Du siehst gut aus."

„Nur weil ich es möchte.", erwiderte die junge Aurorin grinsend.

„Möchten sie einen Tee, Miss Tonks?", fragte Hermines Mutter freundlich.

„Danke gerne. Aber bitte lassen sie das Miss weg. Einfach nur Tonks, das ist mir angenehmer."

Sie setzten sich in die Küche.

Hermine die sich im letzten Sommer bereits mit Tonks angefreundet hatte begann mit ein wenig Smalltalk, aber wie sich herausstellte, wusste sie auch nicht viel von dem was sie erwartete. Tonks hatte lediglich den Auftrag sie per Portschlüssel abzuholen.

Sie tranken noch ein wenig Tee, während Tonks Hermines Mutter über ihre Fähigkeiten als Metamorpmagus aufklärte und sogar einige Vorführungen gab, welche Mrs. Granger begeistert verfolgte.

Anschließend ließ Tonks Hermines Koffer herunterschweben und es wurde Zeit zum Abschied.

„Pass auf dich auf meine kleine.", sagte ihre Mutter als sie Hermine in den Arm nam.

„Das werde ich Mum. Gib Dad bitte einen Kuss von mir."

Tonks nahm Hermines Koffer und holte eine Alte Zeitung Hervor.

„Also gut Hermine. Auf drei. Eins...zwei...drei..."

Hermine berührte den Portschlüssel und ihre Mutter schrie erschrocken auf, als ihre Tochter und ihre Besucherin plötzlich im Nichts verschwanden.

Hermine spürte das Reißen am Bauchnabel. Es war genau wie damals, als sie das erste und bis jetzt, einzige mal, einen Portschlüssel benutzt hatte. In ihrem vierten Jahr zur Quidditchmeisterschaft.

Endlos lang, so kam es ihr vor, wurde sie durch die Farbwirbel gezogen, ehe ganz unerwartet das Ende ihrer Reise kam.

Überrascht von dem Plötzlichen Aufprall, fiel Hermine hin, aber auch Tonks stolperte, ungeschickt wie sie nun mal war, über ihre eigenen Füße und fiel neben Hermine auf den Boden.

„Herjee, ich bin so ein Trampel.", jammerte Tonks.

Hermine und die Junge Aurorin rappelten sich auf und klopften sich den staub von den Kleidern.

Sie sahen sich um und erkannten eine schöne Ruhige Straße, die offenbar von Zauberern bewohnt wurde.

Hermine war sich ziemlich sicher das sie nicht mehr in Großbritannien waren. Die Bauart der Häuser war ein Anzeichen. Auch das die Zauberer die hier herumliefen normale Muggelkleidung trugen. Einzig an den Umhängen konnte man sie als Zauberer erkennen.

Außerdem hatten die Häuser einen Baustil, den sie nicht einzuordnen vermochte.

Und in einem Vorgarten eines eben solchen Hauses waren sie Gelandet.

Hermine erkannte ein großes Motorrad, das mit Zeichnungen von Drachen verziert worden war.  
Das Wetter war strahlend schön. Einzig und allein einige kaum Wahrnehmbare Wölkchen schwebten am Himmel.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Hermine an Tonks gewandt.

„Ähm, irgendwo in Süddeutschland. Regensburg glaube ich. Im Magischen Viertel."

Deutschland? Das war überraschend. Hermine hatte davon gelesen, war aber bisher nur in Frankreich gewesen.

„Wir sollten Reingehen, deine Gastgeber warten sicher schon auf dich.", meinte Tonks und brachte Hermines Koffer zum schweben.

Sie liefen auf das Haus zu. Die Tür öffnete sich von selbst als sie nahe genug herangetreten waren.  
Sie betraten die lange Diele.

Rechts führte eine geschwungene Treppe aus edlem Holz in die oberen Stockwerke.  
Eine Marmortreppe führte in den Keller.  
Hermine wandte ihren Blick nach vorne, auf eine Schlichte weiße Tür.  
Die Linke Seite der Diele wurde von einer Garderobe beansprucht, an der einige Umhänge und auch eine schwarze Lederjacke hingen.

Tonks stellte Hermines Koffer ab, als ein lautes Plop Geräusch die beiden Frauen zusammenzucken ließ.

Vor ihnen stand eine Junge Hauselfe die, wie Hermine entzückt feststellte, einen schönen Rock mit passender Bluse trug.

„Darf Celina den Jungen Misses Behilflich sein?", fragte das kleine Wesen freundlich und in Perfektem Englisch.

„Du könntest den Koffer von Hermine in ihr Zimmer bringen.", erwiderte Tonks mit einem freundlichen Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Sehr gerne.", sagte die Elfe und brachte mit einem schnippen ihres Fingers den Koffer zum schweben. Und mit einem weiteren lautem Plop war die Elfe verschwunden.

„Die Elfen hier sind frei?", fragte Hermine begeistert.

„Die meisten schon, aber jetzt komm. Wir schauen mal ob wir sie finden."

Tonks öffnete die Tür. Sie führte in ein sehr Geräumigen Salon, mit einem Tisch an dem gut und gerne fünfzehn Personen Platz finden konnten.

Rechts führte eine Große Doppeltür in einen anderen Raum, den Hermine nicht sehen konnte. Geradeaus führte ein offenes Portal in einen Großzügigen Wintergarten, während sich links eine weitere Schlichte Tür befand, aus der Stimmen zu ihnen drangen.

Tonks Klopfte einmal und öffnete die Tür ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.  
Hermine folgte und betrat eine Perfekt eingerichtete und äußerst Großzügige Muggelküche.  
Einzig der Kamin in der Ecke zeugte davon, das dieses Haus einem Zauberer gehörte.

An einem Großen Tisch saßen zwei Personen, die Hermine Aufmerksam musterten.

„Professor Lupin?", entfuhr es Hermine.

Der Mann und die Frau brachen in Gelächter aus.

Nein, dachte Hermine. Das war mit Sicherheit jemand anders, auch wenn die Ähnlichkeit verblüffend war. Fast wie Brüder.

Dieser Mann hatte wie Remus Kastanienbraunes Haar und die gleichen Gesichtszüge. Geradezu Unheimlich gleich wie sie feststellte. Doch seine Haare waren nicht von grauen Strähnen durchzogen wie es bei Lupin der Fall war. Außerdem war dieser Mann viel Jünger und Muskulöser. Und diese stechenden grünen Augen erinnerten sie stark an Harry.

Er trug eine zerfetzte Blue Jeans und ein schwarzes Tank Top mit einer Zeichnung von einem Drachen der gegen einen Ritter Kämpfte. Darüber der Schriftzug Blind Guardian.

Neben ihm saß eine Junge Frau im gleichen Alter. Sie hatte feine Gesichtszüge und schöne Haselnussbraune Augen. Ihr seidiges schwarzes Haar war bis zur Schulter geschnitten und auf ihrem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab.

Der Junge Mann hörte auf zu Lachen und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Nein, tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber mein Name ist Jarod Sommer.", erwiderte er mit einer ruhigen Stimme, die sie ebenfalls an Remus erinnerte, jedoch einen sehr leichten Akzent aufwies.

„Und mein Name ist Amy Fischer. Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen Hermine. Wir haben schon viel von dir gehört.", sagte die Junge Frau mit einer wirklich schönen und sanften Stimme in Perfektem, Akzentfreiem Englisch.

„Ey, Nymphadora! Neue Haarfarbe? Mal wieder?", fragte Jarod amüsiert.

„Nenn mich nicht so. Ich hasse das!", knurrte Tonks gereizt und setzte sich an den Tisch, wobei sie ihr gegenüber Finster anstierte.

„Gerade deswegen macht es so einen Spaß!", erwiderte der Junge Mann belustigt.

„Ja, ja, was sich liebt...", warf Amy wissend ein.

Sie erntete empörte Blicke von den beiden und Hermine musste kichern.

„Komm Herm, setz dich.", forderte Tonks sie auf.

Hermine setzte sich und nur einen Augenblick später erschien Celine.

„Haben die Herrschaften einen Wunsch?", fragte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Jarod und Amy nahmen einen Kaffee, während Hermine und Tonks sich für einen Tee entschieden.

Die Hauselfe begann sofort in der Küche herum zu wuseln, während Tonks eine Unterhaltung mit ihren Gastgebern anfing.

Hermine stellte fest, das sie sich schon länger zu kennen schienen.

„Also, jetzt klärt mich doch mal bitte auf. Herm ist gerade erst aus der Schule zurück, warum sollte ich sie jetzt hier her bringen?", fragte Tonks Neugierig.

„Anweisung von Albus. Er hat entschieden das sie lernen sollen sich richtig zu Verteidigen.", erklärte Jarod.

„Was ist geplant?", fragte die Junge Aurorin.

Amy schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und meinte: „Das besprechen wir lieber gleich, wenn Alastor hier ist."

„Mad Eye? Was will der den hier?", fragte Tonks überrascht.

„Bringt einen weiteren Patienten für uns.", erwiderte Jarod grinsend.

Kaum das er den Mund geschlossen hatte, ertönte auch schon das unmissverständliche Geräusch von Holz auf dem Steinboden, was allen anwesenden verriet, das Mad Eye Moody eingetroffen war.

„Beeil dich n' bisschen. Es sind schon alle da.", knurrte er seinen Begleiter an.

Schon ging die Tür auf und Mad Eye schlürfte herein, gefolgt von Ron Weasley, der sich nervös umsah und überrascht die Hand zum Gruß erhob als er Hermine erkannte.

Genau wie sie stockte er als er Jarod erblickte und fragte Perplex: „Professor Lupin?"

„Nein.", knurrte Mad Eye ungehalten. „Der Bursche der Aussieht wie Remus ist Jarod Sommer, ein Regulator der IVZ. Und ein verdammt guter wie ich hinzufügen möchte, auch wenn er aussieht als hätte man ihn aus der Gosse gezogen.. Die Junge Dame neben ihm ist Amy Fischer, eine Anwältin aus der Abteilung für Muggel Verbindungen. Leute, das hier ist Ronald Weasley."

Ron reichte jedem die Hand.

Jarod grinste Moody an und fragte schelmisch: „Warum so gut gelaunt Alastor?"

Der alte Auror schnaubte.

„Ich musste fast eine Stunde mit Molly diskutieren ehe sie ihn gehen ließ. Hat mich fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben."

Hermine und Tonks grinsten wissend, während Ron die Augen verdrehte und Moody extrem genervt aussah. Dann setzten sie sich zu den anderen an den Tisch. Celine servierte Tee und Kaffee, während Moody in seinem Umhang kramte und seinen Flachmann hervorzog, aus dem er sich einen kräftigen Schluck genehmigte, ehe er ihn wieder verschwinden ließ und sich an Jarod wandte.

„Also, erklär mal warum ich Transport Unternehmen spielen musste. Ich kann es mir zwar schon denken, aber ich würde es trotzdem gerne hören."

Der Junge Regulator grinste und erwiderte: „Beide werden Ausgebildet. Das volle Programm."

Mad Eye nickte bedächtig, während Tonks sich nicht mehr ein bekam.

„Das volle Regulatoren Ausbildungsprogramm? Sie sind doch noch nicht mal Volljährig! Wie sollen sie das den schaffen?", fragte sie entsetzt.

„Erstens war ich auch sechzehn als ich ein Regulator wurde...", setze Jarod an, doch er wurde von Mad Eye unterbrochen: „Und zweitens, wenn es jemand schaffen kann, dann die beiden. Du weißt selbst was sie können. Und wenn Albus der Meinung ist das sie es schaffen, dann schaffen sie es auch.", knurrte er.

„Korrekt.", bestätigte Jarod.

„Entschuldigung.", murmelte Ron ungehalten. „Aber wäre irgendjemand mal so Freundlich uns das alles zu übersetzen. Ich würde sehr gerne Wissen warum wir hier sind. Und bitte eine genauere Erklärung als ‚Einweisung in Offensive Verteidigungsmaßnahmen'."

Jarod grinste, während Mad Eye wieder nach seinem Flachmann kramte.

„Ihr beide werdet lernen zu Kämpfen, so einfach ist das. Mir wurde einiges erzählt von euren Eskapaden in der Mysteriumsabteilung in London vor ein paar Wochen. Und nun ist Albus der Meinung, das ihr lernen solltet aus solchen Situationen möglichst unbeschadet herauszukommen."

Hermine hob die Augenbrauen.

„Warum dann solch ein Aufstand?", fragte sie verwundert. „Warum lernen wir das nicht von Lupin am Grimauldsplace?"

Mad Eye schnaubte und sein Magisches Auge wirbelte umher.

„Ich bin zwar nicht vollständig eingeweiht, aber ich kann mir sehr gut denken was Albus damit bezweckt.", knurrte er. „Wenn ihr von Regulatoren Ausgebildet werdet, könntet ihr sogar den meisten Auroren das Wasser reichen. Vielleicht sogar gegen die Mächtigeren Todesser bestehen."

„Aber was sind Regulatoren eigentlich?", fragte Hermine. „Ich habe Recherchiert und so gut wie gar nichts gefunden."

Jarod grinste und erwiderte: „Regulatoren sind die Strafverfolger der IVZ. Du kennst Interpol bei den Muggeln?"

Hermine nickte, während Ron verwirrt aussah.

„Genau so sind die Regulatoren. Eine Internationale Polizeitruppe mit Großen Befugnissen. Alle Handverlesen aus den besten der besten. Zum Größten Teil Rekrutieren wir unsere Leute aus erfahrenen Auroren. Aber auch sehr begabte Zauberer finden ihren Weg sofort zu uns. Zum Beispiel James Potter, Sirius Black und auch Remus Lupin. Die kennt ihr doch oder? Aber auch Albus Dumbledore Persönlich hat in Jungen Jahren für das Regulatorenbüro gearbeitet."

Darauf hin schwiegen Ron und Hermine.

„Wir werden aus euch gute Kämpfer machen. Ihr habt eine Rolle im Kommenden Krieg zu spielen. Und wir werden dafür sorgen das ihr es überlebt.", erklärte Amy.

„Oh Mann, da wird man ja richtig neidisch.", sagte Tonks.

„Sei das lieber nicht Dora. Wir müssen einen acht Monats Kurs auf sechs Wochen reduzieren. Das bedeutet für euch zwei harte Arbeit. Und wenn ich das so sage, dann meine ich das auch. Wenn ihr zwei es nicht wollt, ist es jetzt die letzte Möglichkeit nach Hause zu gehen. Wenn wir einmal angefangen haben, gibt es kein zurück mehr. Überlegt es euch gründlich.", sagte Jarod ernst.

Hermine wollte gerade darüber Nachdenken, als ihr etwas einfiel.

„Was ist den mit Harry? Warum ist er nicht hier?"

Amy nickte und erklärte: „Harry wird von meinem Mann alleine Ausgebildet. Bei ihm gibt es nun mal einige Faktoren die man berücksichtigen muss. Wie zum Beispiel das Parseln oder seine Verbindung zum dunklen Lord."

Hermine Verstand, und auch Ron schien es zu begreifen. Auch wenn man das wieder unter Potter Bevorzugung abtun konnte. Doch auch er hatte sich seit dem Zwischenfall in London verändert. Er war erwachsener geworden.

Hermine konnte immer noch einige Narben erkennen, die Gedankententakeln auf seinen Armen hinterlassen hatten. Sie würden wohl nie wieder verschwinden.

Narben die sie erinnern würden, an Sirius, an ihr Versagen. Ihre Blauäugigkeit.

Hermine und Ron nickten. Sie wollten es wissen. Sie wollten vorbereitet sein.

„Wir machen es.", sagte Hermine

„Na denn, wir müssen zurück nach London. Beweg dich Tonks.", knurrte Moody und erhob sich.

„Viel Glück", sagte sie noch zu Ron und Hermine, ehe sie dem alten Auror, aus der Tür folgte.

„Dann zeigen wir euch erst einmal das Haus.", sagte Amy und führte sie herum.

„Ich werde hier bleiben und alle Vorbereitungen treffen.", sagte Jarod und lies sich eine weitere Tasse mit Kaffee bringen.

Amy führte die beiden direkt in den Keller.

Sie Kamen in einen langen Flur, der durch irgendeinen Zauber taghell erleuchtet war.

Amy öffnete die erste Tür rechts von ihnen und zeigte den Fitnessraum.

Danach führte sie die beiden in die Trainingshalle und anschließend in die Fluchkammer.

Hermine war begeistert von den Fluchabsorbierenden Feldern und den Illusionen die man dort erzeugte.

„Wirklich genial.", jauchzte sie.

Dann wurden sie in den ersten Stock geführt, wo es zu Hermines Begeisterung eine Umfassende Bibliothek gab.

„Warum sind den die meisten Titel in Englisch?", fragte Ron verwundert.

„Weil der vormalige Besitzer dieses Hauses ein Amerikaner war. Jarod hat es erst vor vier oder fünf Jahren gekauft, als der Besitzer verstorben ist."

Nachdem Hermine Gelegenheit hatte sich kurz umzuschauen, wurden die beiden in ihre Zimmer geführt.

„Was zum Teufel ist das den?", fragte Ron verwirrt als er einen Fernseher, einen Computer und eine Stereoanlage entdeckte, die in seinem Zimmer standen.

Amy überließ es Hermine ihm das zu erklären. Mit dem Hinweis das sie bitte die Kleidung Anziehen sollten wenn sie soweit wären. Und dann sollten sie herunterkommen in die Küche.

Hermine versuchte noch einmal zu erklären wie ein Computer Funktionierte, gab dann auf und zog sich in ihr eigenes Zimmer zurück um sich umzuziehen.

Sie zog die Klamotten an und band sich ihre Haare zurück, um sie zu bändigen.

Sie betrachtete sich Kurz ihm Spiegel.

Diese Aufmachung stand ihr, auch wenn sie wirklich kein Fitnessfreak war.

Die weißen Turnschuhe passten wie angegossen. Die Schwarz-weiße Trainingshose fühlte sich gut an. Aber vor allem gefiel ihr das Bauchfreie schwarze Top teil welches auf dem Bett gelegen hatte.

Es betonte ihre Weiblichen Formen und passte ebenfalls wie angegossen.

Ron stockte überrascht als sie ihr Zimmer verließ und betrachtete sie ungläubig.

„Du...du siehst wirklich wunderbar aus.", meinte er ungeschickt.

Hermine schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und ging voraus.

Ron folgte ein wenig verdattert.

Hermine bemerkte, das es ihm sichtlich unangenehm war diese Kleidung zu tragen.

Erstens war er immer noch ein wenig schlaksig und zweitens konnte man so die Narben auf seinen Armen deutlich sehen.

Sie betraten die Küche wo Jarod und auch Amy in genau der gleichen Trainingskleidung saßen und sie angrinsten.  
Vor ihnen standen zwei Gläser mit einer Gelben Flüssigkeit die von Roten Fäden durchzogen wurden.

„Ein Aufbautrank.", jauchzte Hermine begeistert.

Ron sah sie Verständnislos an, während Jarod und Amy die Brauen hochzogen.

„Du kennst ihn?", fragte Jarod grinsend.

„Selbstverständlich kennt sie ihn. Du weißt doch was Albus erzählt hat.", meinte Amy und wandte sich dann an Hermine. „Würdest du Ron dann bitte erklären was es damit auf sich hat?"

Die Junge Frau nickte und begann zu erklären: „Der Aufbau Trank ist ein sehr seltener, äußerst schwer Herzustellender Zaubertrank, der, weil eine der Hauptzutaten reines Mythrill ist, extrem teuer ist. Er bewirkt einen exponentiellen Muskelaufbau bei gleicher Beanspruchung und eine extrem schnelle Regeneration beanspruchter Muskeln. Er wird verwendet um Menschen Physisch aufzubauen und ihre Kondition zu verbessern. Der Trank wirkt nur einmal, in Form von zwei Einheiten die in einem Abstand von sieben Tagen eingenommen werden müssen. Er kann jedoch in extrem seltenen Fällen starke Nebenwirkungen zeigen, die, die Physis eines Menschen unwiderruflich verändern und sollte daher mit bedacht angewandt werden."

„Wow, wie aus dem Lehrbuch.", strahlte Amy begeistert.

Ron blickte Hermine verwirrt an.

„Und? Was heißt das jetzt übersetzt?"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen, während Jarod lachte.

„Das bedeutet wir machen Muskelpakete aus euch. Ups, aus Hermine natürlich nicht. Deshalb ist Amy hier. Um die Geschlechtsspezifischen Unterschiede auszugleichen."

„Aha, verstehe.", nickte Ron befriedigt.

„Aber aufgepasst. Das Zeug schmeckt Scheiße.", informierte Jarod sie.

„Jay, die Sprache.", tadelte Amy.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß.", erwiderte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. „Also Leute, Ex oder Arschloch!"

„Jay!"

Hermine musste schmunzeln und nahm sich ein Glas.

Ron verzog bereits jetzt das Gesicht. Wie auf ein Kommando das niemand hören konnte stürzten sie den Trank herunter.

Hermine verzog das Gesicht. Es war um ein vielfaches widerwärtiger als der Vielsafttrank den sie in ihrem zweiten Jahr eingenommen hatten.

Sofort spürten sie wie jeder Muskel einzuschlafen schien und dann wieder erwachte. Ron ließ seinen Blick schweifen, als könne er zum ersten mal richtig sehen. Und auch Hermine stellte fest, das sie alle Farben Kräftiger Wahrzunehmen schien.

„Aha, er wirkt.", bemerkte Jarod als er ihre Gesichter betrachtete.

„Faszinierend...", murmelte Hermine.

„Ja. Muss ein echter der Hammer sein oder? Na dann kommt mit.", sagte Jarod und zusammen begaben sie sich in den Keller.

Wie Harry viele Meilen weiter Nordwärts wurden auch sie in ihre Lektionen eingewiesen.

Nur mit einem Unterschied.

Hermine wurde von Amy betreut, während sich Jarod vollständig um Ron kümmerte. Sie beide hatten es offenbar Perfekt geplant, denn nie sollten die beiden am selben Gerät trainieren. Sie hatten Klemmbretter mit dabei, auf denen sie gelegentlich Notizen machten und Uhren mit denen sie die Zeit überprüften.

In der Mittagspause bemerkte Hermine das sie viel mehr Hunger hatte als sonst. Aber das war nichts gegen Ron. Er aas ja immer geradezu unanständig viel, aber jetzt schien er fast doppelt soviel zu sich zu nehmen.

Der Trank wirkt auch auf den Stoffwechsel.", erklärte Jarod als sie ihn Fragend ansah.

Nach dem Essen ging es in der Turnhalle weiter und nach einem Üppigen Abendbrot sollten sie mit der Okkulumentik beginnen.

Als sie die Fluchkammer betraten, bemerkte Hermine, das Amy nicht mit gekommen war.

„Warum ist Amy nicht hier?", fragte Hermine als sie in die Fluchkammer traten.

Jarod lachte aus vollem Hals.  
„Habt ihr es nicht bemerkt?", fragte er immer noch lachend.

„Was denn?", fragten Ron und Hermine wie aus einem Mund.

„Amy ist eine Muggel. Oh Mann, eure Gesichter sind Albumsreif."

Ron und Hermine waren vollkommen perplex.

„Eine Muggel? Wie kann das denn sein? Sie arbeitet doch für Zauberer!", sagte Hermine verwirrt.

„Und? Um Anwalt zu sein braucht man keine Magie. Das geht auch so. Nun seid nicht so entsetzt.", meinte Jarod mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Ron und Hermine beruhigten sich und wurden dann in Okkulumentik unterwiesen.

Als sie wieder aus der Fluchkammer traten sagte Hermine: „Ron? Erinnere mich bitte daran mich bei Harry zu entschuldigen als ich ihn dazu drängte Okkulumentik zu lernen."

„Wenn ich bis dahin noch lebe gern.", murmelte Ron.

Jarod schickte sie sofort ins Bett mit dem Hinweis das es das beste wäre sofort zu schlafen.

Erleichtert ging jeder für sich in ihre Zimmer, die über eigene Badezimmer verfügten.

Hermine duschte ausgiebig und ging dann sofort ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie sehr früh wach. Sie spürte den unbändigen Drang sich zu bewegen. Aktiv zu sein.

Sie erledigte ihre Morgentoilette, zog frische Trainingskleidung an und eilte in die Küche.

Jarod und Amy waren schon auf und Diskutierten über irgendetwas aus der Zeitung, in einer Sprache die Hermine nicht verstehen konnte.

Als sie das Frühstück fast beendet hatten fragte Amy: „Wo ist eigentlich Ron?"

„Vielleicht schläft er noch.", vermutete Hermine, doch Jarod schüttelte den Kopf.

„Unmöglich. Er wird bald die Wände hoch gehen. Das liegt am Trank. Ich schau mal nach."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus der Küche.

Wenig später hörten sie einen überraschten Aufschrei. Amy schoss hoch und hastete aus der Küche, Hermine dicht hinter ihr.

„Was ist los?", keuchte sie.

„Keine Ahnung, aber wenn Jarod schreit ist das kein gutes Zeichen.", erwiderte die Schwarzhaarige und eilte die Treppe hoch.

Als sie die Tür erreichten hörten sie Jarods stimme, die sich so anhörte als könne er nur mit Mühe ein Lachen zurückhalten.

„Kein Problem Big Ronnie. Ich besorg schon was Passendes."

„DAS IST NICHT WITZIG!" schrie Ron erbost.

„Natürlich nicht, Ähm bleib am besten hier und nimm so lange das Laken."

Jarod öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit, schlüpfte heraus und schloss sie, wobei er einen Zauber murmelte den Hermine nicht einordnen konnte. Dann wandte er sich ihnen zu.

„Ähm, Mädels. Ihr solltet da lieber nicht rein gehen.", sagte er, immer noch mit Mühe sein Lachen zurück haltend.

„Was ist den los?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Äh, ist nichts. Muss mal kurz los, mit Derek sprechen. Wartet bitte."

Und schon glitt er an ihnen Vorbei in ein anderes Zimmer und schloss die Tür.

Die Frauen sahen sich verwirrt an. Dann zuckte Amy mit den Schultern und lehnte sich an die Wand.

Hermine entspannte sich und nur wenige Minuten später kam Jarod wieder aus dem Zimmer. Er trug eine Große schwarze Tasche.

„Das ist doch eine von Dereks Einsatztaschen oder?", fragte Amy verwirrt.

„Jupp. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich."

Er glitt an ihnen vorbei und öffnete die Tür mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs.

Dann betrat er das Zimmer.

Sie hörten Ron noch rufen: „Das wurde aber auch verdammt noch mal Zeit."

Jarod antwortete: „Reg dich ab. Hier hast du n' paar Klamotten. Aber ich denke wir werden Einkaufen müssen. Wir gehen gleich los."

„Ich habe aber kein Geld.", knurrte Ron.

„Mach dir deswegen keinen Kopf. Erstens haben wir ein Spesenkonto und zweitens ist es unsere Schuld. Keine Wiederrede."

Ron murmelte etwas unverständliches, dann ging die Tür wieder auf.

Jarod kam heraus und murmelte: „Bitte seid höflich."

Dann folgte Ron.

Hermine kreischte erschrocken auf als sie ihn sah. Er musste sich ducken um nicht mit dem Kopf an den Türrahmen zu knallen. Er war über nacht enorm gewachsen.

Amys Kiefer war nach unten geklappt.

„Tja, die Nebenwirkungen vom Aufbautrank.", sagte Jarod glucksend und erntete einen Finsteren Blick von Ron.

„Wo habt ihr die Klamotten her?", fragte Hermine als sie die Lederhose und das Metallica Shirt musterte das er trug. Sie passten nicht ganz. Waren sogar für ihn noch ein wenig zu Groß und viel zu weit.

„Die gehören meinen Mann wie ich Vermute.", erwiderte Amy.

„Ist er ein Halbriese? Oder hatte der Trank bei ihm auch diese Wirkung?", fragte Hermine amüsiert.

„Weder noch. Bei ihm ist es die Natur."

Hermine fragte nicht weiter.

„So.", sagte Jarod. „Ihr Mädels könnt ja schon mal Trainieren. Wir machen ne kleine Shopping Tour."

Mit diesem Worten ging er, gefolgt von einem Grantigen Ron, die Treppe herunter...


	5. Privilegien

**Fade to black**

**4. Privilegien**

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag Harry.", rief Hermine.

Harry gelang es gerade so, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, ansonsten wären sie umgekippt.

„Hey Herm. Nicht so heftig sonst legt ihr euch beide noch auf die Schnauze.", lachte Ron.

„Wie ich höre hat euer Farbiger Wortschatz schon auf sie abgefärbt.", meinte Remus sarkastisch.

Derek und Jarod beteuerten ihre Unschuld und Remus lachte.  
Harry hielt Hermine ein Stück weit von sich weg um sie genauer an zu sehen. Sie sah Fantastisch aus.  
Ihre Figur war sehr weiblich geworden. Sie trug einen schönen Knielangen Rock und ein schwarzes Bauchfreies Top. Sie lachte und sie sah ihn strahlend an.

„Du siehst super aus Harry."

„Danke. Du siehst aber auch Fantastisch aus Herm."

Auf ihren Wangen bildete sich ein leichter Rotschimmer.

Ron lachte und meinte: „Harry, ich glaube nicht das du heute Trainieren musst. Zieh dir erst mal was anständiges an."

Harry nickte. Im vorbeigehen hielt er bei Derek und sagte nur: „Danke."

Dieser nickte nur und meinte: „Gern geschehen. Aber nun sieh zu das du dich umziehst damit wir mit der Party starten können."

Harry eilte in sein Zimmer, wo er seine Trainingsklamotten gegen eine Schwarze Jeans und ein ebenfalls schwarzes Tank Top austauschte.  
Mit seiner neuen Statur konnte er so was tragen.  
Er musterte sich einen Augenblick lang im Spiegel und nickte zufrieden, ehe er wieder in die Küche schlenderte.  
Dort hatten sich nun alle Fröhlich schnatternd an den Tisch gesetzt und tranken Butterbier.  
Als sie bemerkten das Harry zurück gekommen war, überereichten sie ihm ihre Geschenke.

Von Remus und Tonks bekam er ein längliches Paket. Nachdem er es ausgepackt hatte, stellte er erfreut fest, das es sich um ein Katana handelte, ein traditionelles Samuraischwert.

Die Klinge war aus Adamantium, einem Magischen Metall mit vielen starken Eigenschaften.

„Danke.", sagte Harry perplex.

„Nun, vielleicht wist du es früher brauchen als dir lieb ist.", meinte Remus.

Nun ja, das deutete wieder auf seine Rolle als Retter der Welt. Dennoch freute Harry sich, da er wusste das solche Schwerter sehr teuer waren. Und wenn er es nicht brauchen würde, könnte es noch sehr dekorativ sein.

Als nächstes kam ein Päckchen von Jarod, Amy und Derek.

Harry packte eine Große verchromte Pistole aus, mit einem reichlichen Vorrat an Silber Munition.

„Gut gegen Vampire und Gouhle.", verkündete Derek. „Auch die wirst du noch brauchen."

Harry war sprachlos. Okay, ein Schwert war eine Sache, aber eine Handfeuerwaffe war schon ziemlich hart.  
Er bedankte sich bei ihnen und hoffte das Ron und Hermine ihm keine Waffen schenken würden.  
Und er wurde nicht enttäuscht.

Ron schenkte ihm eine Große Schachtel mit Süßigkeiten über die Harry sich ehrlich freute (er hatte seit Wochen keine Schokolade mehr gegessen.) und Hermine übereichte ihm eine wirklich schöne goldscheinende Uhr mit Widmung.

„Danke.", sagte Harry gerührt. „Das ist einer der schönsten Geburtstage meines Lebens."

Dann nahm er sich ein Butterbier.  
Remus beschwerte sich bei Derek darüber, das nur Rock Musik lief, Tonks und Jarod führten eine Diskussion über irgendeine Nichtigkeit. Derek hatte einfach gemütlich einen Arm um Amy gelegt, die, die anderen einfach nur beobachtete.  
Harry, Ron und Hermine redeten über ihre Ausbildung. Harry stellte nicht ohne stolz fest, das er schon ein wenig weiter war als sie.

„Oh und diese verdammte Schwarzmagie Lektionen.", meckerte Hermine. „Ich krieg die verdammte Beschwörung für die Kugeln einfach nicht in den griff."

Ron gluckste. „Ja, sie hat sie quer durch den Raum schwirren lassen und alles getroffen, nur die Dummys nicht. Jay war schon echt besorgt, weil sie kurz davor war unsere Schilde zu brechen."

Hermine blickte ihn Finster an, doch dann grinste sie schelmisch.  
"Und was war bitte Herr Weasley mit dieser kleinen Lektion bei der wir die Stichflammen beschwören sollten?"

„Hey, das ist nicht fair. Du hast mich abgelenkt.", protestierte Ron.

„Wie? Was war denn?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ach nichts. Er hat nur seine Trainingshose in Brand gesteckt."

Harry lachte und zu seiner Überraschung gluckste auch Ron.  
'Er hat sich nicht nur äußerlich verändert.', dachte Harry positiv überrascht.

Ja, Ron war ausgeglichener. Er lachte auch über sich selbst und legte nicht alles auf die Goldwaage. Außerdem fiel Harry auf, das die beiden nicht einmal den kleinsten Streit hatten seid sie hier waren. Sie hatten schon einige wunderbare Gelegenheiten verpasst zu Diskutieren. Möglichkeiten, die sie vor ein paar Wochen niemals ausgelassen hätten.

Harrys Neugier war geweckt.

Er versuchte es zu unterdrücken und betrieb weiter zwanglose Konservation.  
Aber nach einer Viertelstunde konnte er es einfach nicht mehr aushalten.

„Warum streitet ihr eigentlich nicht mehr?", fragte Harry so beiläufig wie möglich.

„Äh." Ron sah peinlich berührt aus, während Hermine schüchtern lächelte.

Harry sah sie auffordernd an und sie seufzte kurz ehe sie erklärte: „Ron und ich hatten kurz etwas miteinander und haben dann beschlossen nur Freunde zu bleiben."

Harry war überrascht.

„Ach echt?"

„Jo!", mischte sich Jarod ein. „Hat nicht mal ne Woche gedauert bis sie zu der Erkenntnis gekommen sind."

Hermine errötete und Ron starrte Jarod Finster an.

„Ihr habt es bemerkt?", fragte er.

„Klar doch.", erwiderte Amy an Jarods stelle. „Glaubt ihr etwa wir sind blind, taub und total dämlich?"

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hätte Harry schwören können Ron wusste nicht was er sagen soll, doch in der nächsten Sekunde schoss Ron auch schon zurück.

„Ähm, ja. Wieso fragst du?"

Derek lachte, Amy starrte ihn finster an, während Jarod so tat als würde er sich eine Träne aus den Augen wischen und deutlich murmelte: „Sie werden so schnell Erwachsen die Kleinen."

Nun mussten alle Lachen, auch Amy.

„Hey, wie wäre es, wenn wir n' kleinen Ausflug in die Stadt machen?", fragte Derek.

„Hört sich gut an.", erwiderte seine Frau begeistert. „Dann kann ich mich endlich mal wieder mit den Mädels treffen."

„Und n' bisschen Tratschen, ich weiß...", murmelte er, wofür er sich einen Tritt vor das Schienbein einfing.

Und so verbrachten sie einen Gemütlichen Tag im Magischen Teil der Stadt. Harry und Ron verbrachten einen Großen Teil der Zeit damit in dem Riesigen Qudditchladen zu stöbern.

Hermine und Remus hatten eine Hervorragende Buchhandlung entdeckt, wo sie mit Amy und ihren Freundinnen nach Büchern stöberte oder den Inhalt der Bücher diskutierte die sie fanden.

Derek nannte sie den Club der IQ – Bestien.

Er, Jarod und Tonks hatten sich erst Harry und Ron angeschlossen, besuchten dann allerdings den Pub, den Harry von seinem ersten Besuch schon kannte. Sie luden die beiden ein nachzukommen, was sie nach ein oder zwei Stunden auch annahmen.

Wenig später kamen auch Hermine, Remus und Amy, die Derek und Jarod einen Strafenden Blick zu warf, die gerade dabei waren Harry und Ron in die Geheimnisse des Billard einweihten, und damit prahlten wie viele Leute sie schon abgezockt hatten.  
Nach einem langen und sehr Vergnüglichen Tag, kamen sie zurück in Dereks Haus.

Durch den Kamin Reisten ihre Gäste wieder zu Jarod, während Remus disaparierte und Tonks einen Portschlüssel zurück nach London nahm.

Harry ging bald darauf Fröhlich ins Bett und lies sich den Tag kurz durch den Kopf gehen. Er war mehr als Glücklich, das Sie zu seinem Geburtstag hierher kommen durften. Er war auch Glücklich und Froh, das sie genau wie er lernten sich zu Verteidigen.

Auch hatte es einige Überraschungen gegeben. Rons Körpergröße, sein Reifes und erwachsenes Verhalten und auch die Tatsache das er und Hermine es miteinander Versucht hatten, nachdem Harry das schon seid einigen Jahren hatte kommen sehen. Das es nicht geklappt hatte war allerdings noch überraschender, aber weder Ron noch Hermine schienen erpicht darauf zu sein es ihm genau zu schildern. Und als ihr Freund gestand Harry ihnen dieses Geheimnis zu. Dann lösten sich wie von selbst seine Gedanken, und sein Geist war frei.

Als er am nächsten Morgen wieder Früh aufstand, wurde er von einem Grinsenden Derek begrüßt, der ihm gleich verkündete, das sie zur letzten Stufe ihres Trainings kommen sollten.

„Das beinhaltet den Umgang mit Handfeuerwaffen, einen erste Hilfe Kurs, fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke, Tarnen und Maskieren sowie Aparieren in verschiedenen Variationen und erfühlen von Auren. Natürlich werden wir auch weiter an deiner Stab und Formelloser Magie arbeiten."

Harry nickte. Wenigstens keine unerfreulichen Maßnahmen wie bei der letzten Lektion.

Als erstes wendeten sie sich den Handfeuerwaffen zu.

Derek zeigte wie er seine Waffe zerlegen konnte, wie sie Funktionierte und wie er alle Teile Richtig pflegte ehe sie zu den verschiedenen Arten der Munition kamen.

Es gab viele Arten. Anti-Dementor-Munition, gegen Vampire, Gegen Chimäras und sogar Untote sowie viele andere Variationen. Er könne mit seinem persönlichen Passwort die Munition aus einem IVZ Lager per Eulenpost bestellen.

Anschließend begaben sie sich in die Fluchkammer, die Derek mit wenigen Handgriffen in eine Art Schießstand umwandelte.  
Er musste lernen Richtig zu zielen und abzudrücken.

Anschließend begannen sie den ersten Hilfe Kurs. Harry lernte erst einmal die Grundlagen. Wo man Zauber einsetzen konnte und wo Tränke und Salben von Nöten waren. Anschließend lernte er die Grundlegenden Heilzauber.

Und zu guter letzt begannen sie mit den Aparationstechniken.

„Aparationstechniken gehören zu den schwersten und gefährlichsten Zaubern die man an sich selbst vornehmen kann. Bei mir lernst du eine etwas unkonventionelle Art des Aparierens. Normalerweise geschieht es in Null-Zeit. Das bedeutet die Materie verschwindet innerhalb des Bruchteils einer Sekunde und taucht gleichzeitig am Bestimmungsort auf."

Um es Vorzuführen Aparierte er einen Meter neben sich. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah es aus, als würde er zweimal da stehen und es gab einen gewaltigen Knall, so das Harry die Ohren Piepten.

„Nicht gerade unauffällig oder? Macht einen ziemlichen Lärm. Das liegt daran das die Luft sofort in das entstandene Vakuum strömt, Beziehungsweise Von der Materialisierten Materie verdrängt wird. Aber es geht auch anders."

Derek verschwand und tauchte immer wieder kurz irgendwo im Raum auf, wobei es nur leise zischende Geräusche Gab. Er Rehmaterialisierte sich einen Meter vor Harry und grinste.

„Einfach ein wenig den Materie ab und Aufbau verzögern. Man verliert nur ein paar Millisekunden und doch so ein Unterschied."

Harry war beeindruckt.

„So, nun wirst du als erstes die Technik lernen die ich dir gerade vorgeführt habe. Mann nennt es momentanes Aparieren. Diese Technik ist auf Ziele in Sichtweite beschränkt. Sie wurde von Auroren Entwickelt und wird fast nur von ihnen und uns Regulatoren verwendet. Sie gibt im Kampf einen unheimlichen Vorteil. Allerdings kennen die meisten gut Organisierten Kriminelle Organisationen diese Technik ebenfalls und benutzen sie. Verspreche dir dadurch also keinen exklusiven Vorteil."

„Verstanden.", nickte Harry.

„In Ordnung. Nun lasse deine Energien fließen. Fixiere einen Punkt und stell dir vor dort zu stehen. Konzentriere dich stark darauf. Zwinge deine Magie dich dort hin zu tragen..."

So erlernte Harry also das Aparieren. Derek war begeistert. Durch alle Vorhergehenden Lektionen hatte Harry ein schon fast unheimliches Gespür für seine Fähigkeiten entwickelt. Er war zum Beispiel nun in der Lage Parsel zu sprechen ohne einer Schlange gegenüber zu stehen. Derek war auch ein Parselmund, das hatte einige Vorteile.  
Er Konnte die Magie in sich Kontrollieren und Stärker bündeln als bisher. Er verstand wie Sprüche funktionierten und beherrschte sie fast auf anhieb.

So war es auch diesmal.

Sogar das Auren erspüren lernte er innerhalb von einigen Tagen. Es war wie das Konzentrieren auf die eigene Energie, nur umgekehrt.

Es verschaffte ihm eine Sicht der Dinge, die er niemals für Möglich gehalten hätte. Er konnte erkennen das draußen Personen herumliefen. Nach einer Weile konnte er schon sagen ob es Männer oder Frauen sind. Er konnte mit geschlossenen Augen durch das Haus laufen.

Derek schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht das du das so schnell lernst. Sogar ich habe einige Monate dafür gebraucht und du? Nur vier Tage. Du bist echt ein verkanntes Genie Harry."

„Hör auf, ich werd gleich Rot.", meinte Harry trocken.

Zwei Wochen Später, etwa drei Tage bevor es zurück nach Hogwarts gehen sollte, nahm Derek Harry mit in das Zentrale Regulatorenbüro.

Sie benutzten das Flohnetzwerk um nach Wien zu Reisen. Derek erklärte Harry, das es in Jedem Mitgliedsland der IVZ ein Hauptquartier gab, die miteinander Verbunden seien. Das Regulatorenbüro hatte sein Hauptquartier in Wien. In den anderen Ländern gab es nur Abteilungen, die nur genutzt wurden wenn Regulatoren in diesem Land aktiv waren.

Harry landete in dem Großzügigen Empfangskamin perfekt auf beiden Beinen. Früher hatte er sich bei solchen Gelegenheiten mehr als einmal der Länge nach hingelegt, doch mittlerweile erschien es ihm recht leicht auf den eigenen Füßen zu stehen wenn er in den Kamin rauschte.

Er sah sich in der Empfangshalle um.

Ein kleiner Springbrunnen nahm den Platz in der Mitte der Halle ein.

Dahinter befand sich eine Front aus Glasscheiben, in der eine Drehtür eingelassen waren.

Es gab etwa zehn Kamine aus denen Ab und zu Zauberer erschienen. Rechts von ihnen führte eine sehr Breite Treppe auf eine erhöhte Ebene, wo sich die Fahrstühle und der Empfangsschalter befanden.

Alles war mit einem Tiefroten Teppich ausgelegt. Die Wände und die Decke bestanden aus weißen Marmor.

Derek kam kurz nach Harry aus dem Kamin.

Er trug heute seine Uniform. Auf Hochglanz Polierte Springerstiefel, eine Schwarze Baumwollhose mit Seitentaschen. Ein Schwarzes T-Shirt über dem er eine ebenfalls Schwarze Weste trug die genau wie die Hose viele Taschen besaß und dazu einen tief schwarzen Umhang. An der Rechten Brust hing das silberne Wappen der Regulatoren und einige andere Anstecker, von denen Harry Annahm das es Auszeichnungen waren.

Am Kragen seiner Weste blinkten vier silberne Streifen, welche wohl seinen Rang Auswiesen.

Er bewegte sich ohne zu zögern auf den Empfangstresen zu und hielt vor einer Freundlich dreinblickenden Jungen Hexe, die eine Tiefblaue Bluse und Rock trug.

„Was kann ich für sie tun Major?"

Derek lächelte: „Major Derek Fischer, Vollstrecker Korps. Ich hatte einen Termin mit Direktor Omaan von der Registrierungsstelle."

„Bitte einen Augenblick Geduld.", erwiderte die Hexe Freundlich und tippte mit ihren Zauberstab gegen einen Stapel Pergament. Kurz darauf verließ eines der Pergamente den Stapel und legte sich vor ihr hin. Sie studierte es einen Augenblick lang und wandte sich dann an Derek.

„Direktor Omaan empfängt sie im Vierten Stock. Einfach aus dem Fahrstuhl heraus und immer geradeaus. Seine Persönliche Sekretärin wird sie in Empfang nehmen."

Sie kramte einen Augenblick lang in einer ihrer Ablagen und holte einen weiteren Anstecker heraus, den sie Derek Reichte.

„Die Besuchsberechtigung für den Jungen Herren Potter."

Derek gab Harry den Anstecker, der ihn an seinem T-Shirt befestigte und zusammen gingen sie zu einem Freien Fahrstuhl.

Derek betätigte den Knopf für den vierte Stock und bereits nach einigen Sekunden glitten die Türen wieder auf.

„Schneller als Muggel Fahrstühle.", stellte Harry fest.

Sie gingen an einer Menge Türen Vorbei bis sie am Ende des Ganges vor einer Großen Doppeltür stehen blieben.

Derek öffnete die Tür und gemeinsam betraten sie ein Großzügiges und gut eingerichtetes Wartezimmer.

Die Sekretärin blickte auf und musterte sie kurz, ehe sie Freundlich lächelnd verkündete: „Einen Augenblick bitte."

Dann Klopfte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf einen kleinen Kasten, der vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch lag.

„Direktor, Major Fischer und der Junge Herr Potter sind so eben eingetroffen."

„Schicken sie die beiden bitte herein Samantha." , tönte eine leise Stimme aus dem Kasten.

„Sehr wohl Herr Direktor."

Sie klopfte noch einmal auf den Kasten und wandte sich dann an die beiden.

„Seien sie so frei. Der Herr Direktor erwartet sie."

Harry und Derek bedankten sich und schritten zur Tür, die sich links neben ihrem Schreibtisch befand.

Sie betraten ein sehr Großes Büro.

Der Boden war aus dunklen Marmor und die Wände wurden von Bücherregalen und Aktenschränken gesäumt. In einer Ecke standen ein niedriger Tisch und ein paar bequem Aussehende Sessel aus dunklem Leder. Auf einem Großen Roten Teppich stand ein Edler Schreibtisch aus dunklem Holz. Dahinter eine Riesige Fensterfront, die einen schönen Ausblick auf Wien bot. Am Schreibtisch saß ein Orientalisch aussehender Mann mit schütteren weißen Haar. Er lächelte ihnen entgegen und musterte sie aus freundlichen Blauen Augen. Auf seiner Nase saß eine Halbbrille mit Goldrand.

„Ah, ja. Major Fischer. Immer wieder ein Vergnügen sie wieder zu sehen. Und der Junge Herr Potter, sehr erfreut."

„Das Vergnügen ist auf meiner Seite Herr Direktor."

Sieh nahmen Platz auf zwei mit Leder bezogenen Stühlen die vor dem Schreibtisch standen.  
Der Direktor, der sich erhoben hatte um ihnen die Hand zu reichen setzte sich wieder und machte sich an einigen Pergamenten zu schaffen, die vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lagen.

„Nun, die Formalitäten sind bereits erledigt. Lediglich die Belehrung muss noch erfolgen."

Harry wusste nicht genau worum es ging und sah Direktor Omaan gespannt an, während Derek einfach nur nickte.

„Sie Haben eine A1 Ausbildung erhalten, daher müssen sie sich der Verantwortung für ihre Neu erworbenen Fähigkeiten bewusst werden Mr. Potter. Also nur für Verteidigungszwecke. Sei es das ihr Leben oder das anderer Bedroht wird. Wie ihnen bekannt ist, wurden die Einschränkungen auf ihren Magischen Status aufgehoben, weshalb ich sie bitten möchte Verantwortungsvoll mit ihrer Magie umzugehen. Sie erhalten von mir den Kampfzauber Berechtigungsschein, den normalerweise nur Auroren und Regulatoren erhalten. Des weiteren ihren Aparierschein, einen Magischen Ausweis, der sie dazu berechtigt Außerhalb der Schule zu zaubern und Außerdem einen Waffenschein so wie Papiere für ihre Sicherheitsstufe. Dies berechtigt sie dazu sich in IVZ Gebäuden bis zu einem bestimmten Grad frei zu bewegen."

Harry klappte der Kiefer herunter.

„Ähm danke Herr Direktor. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll."

„Sie müssen mir nicht danken Mr. Potter. Sie haben sich diese Privilegien hart erarbeitet. Ich kann mir nur vorstellen wie hart, aber ich hatte schon oft das Vergnügen Regulatoren ihre Offiziellen Berechtigungen zu überreichen. Nachdem sie bei Major Fischer waren, wundert es mich das sie aus eigener Kraft hier hoch kommen konnten."

„So schlimm bin ich auch nicht Herr Direktor.", verteidigte sich Derek mit einem schmunzeln.

„Nun, wie dem auch sei.", sagte Omaan mit einem Lächeln. „Ich Gratuliere ihnen noch einmal Mr. Potter und Wünsche ihnen Glück für den weiteren Lebensweg."

Damit verabschiedeten sie sich.

Als sie in der Eingangshalle ankamen fragte Harry: „Und ich darf jetzt wirklich Aparieren?"

„Willst du es testen?", fragte Derek grinsend. „In meinen Vorgarten. Die Sperre liegt nur um mein Haus."

Mit einem leisen zischen Verschwand er.

Harry grinste und Konzentrierte sich. Er stellte sich Dereks Vorgarten vor und zwang seine Magie ihn dort hin zu bringen.

Auch er verschwand mit einem leisen Zischen und stand nur wenige Augenblicke neben Derek, der ihn zufrieden musterte.

„Perfekte Aparation. Glückwunsch."

„Danke für die Blumen.", erwiderte Harry erschöpft.

„Deswegen sollte man über solche Distanzen lieber einen Portschlüssel benutzen.", erklärte Derek.

Sie gingen gemeinsam ins Haus. Harry war von dieser Langstrecken Aparation sehr erschöpft, so dass er nach einem schnellen Abendessen ins Bett ging.


	6. Zurück im Grimauldsplace

**Fade to black**

**5. Zurück im Grimauldsplace**

Noch am nächsten Morgen fühlte Harry sich ein wenig schwach auf den Beinen. Nach einem Anständigen Frühstück ging es jedoch besser.

„Nun denn. Heute wirst du zum Hauptquartier des Phönixordens zurückkehren. Dort wirst du übernachten und am nächsten Morgen geht's zur Schule."

„Wie kriege ich eigentlich meine Schulsachen?", fragte Harry, dem aufgefallen war das er sich darum überhaupt keine Gedanken gemacht hatte.

„Molly Weasley hat sie besorgt und mir das für dich gegeben."

Er hielt einen offiziell Wirkenden Umschlag in den Händen.

Harry fiel es wie schuppen aus den Augen. Seine ZAG Ergebnisse. Daran hatte er überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht.  
Neugierig nahm er den Umschlag von Derek entgegen und riss ihn ohne zu zögern auf. Er fischte das Pergament heraus und begann Langsam zu lesen.

**Ergebnisse der Zaubergrad Prüfung.**

**Prüfungsleitung: M. Marchbanks.**

**Nach der Auswertung der Theoretischen und Praktischen Aufgaben des Prüflings Harry Potter werden folgende Ergebnisse festgestellt:**

**1. Verwandlungen, Prof. M. McGonnagal O**

**2. Zaubertränke, Prof. S. Snape O-**

**3. Zauberkunst, Prof. F. Flittwick E+**

**4. Verteidigung g. d. D. K, - O+**

**5. Astronomie, Prof. L. Sinistra E**

**6. Kräuterkunde, Prof. T. Sprout E**

**7. Geschichte der Zauberei, Prof. C. Binns A**

**8. Weissagungen (Wahl), Prof. S. Trelawny A**

**9. Pflege M. Geschöpfe (Wahl), Mr. R. Hagrid O**

**Harry Potter hat In Allen Prüfungen die Anforderungen für den Zaubergrad erreicht und somit Neun Zaubergrade erhalten.**

**Mit Freundlichen Grüßen,**

**Prof. E. Tofty**

**Prüfungskommission**

Harry strahlte wie ein Schneekönig. Neun ZAG's. Und sogar ein O- in Zaubertränken. Das würde Reichen um in die Leistungskurse zu kommen. Aber sogar ein O in Verteidigung. Das war wirklich überwältigend.

„Gute Nachrichten wie ich Vermute.", sagte Derek.

„Jo, neun ZAG's. Davon viermal Ohnegleichen, dreimal Erwartungen übertroffen und zweimal Annehmbar."

„Echt gut. Das bedeutet du kannst einige Leistungskurse belegen. Was wolltest du den werden?"

„Auror.", erwiderte Harry.

„Na, das ist jetzt ja kein Problem mehr. Nur noch n' paar Lektionen in Magischem Recht und du bist durch. Du kannst jetzt schon mehr als die meisten Frischen Auroren", lachte Derek.

Harry strahlte. Das würde bedeuten das er sich all seine Träume erfüllen konnte.  
Harry und Derek unternahmen einen letzten Einkaufsbummel. Als sie schließlich wieder im Haus waren, wurden sie bereits von einem Grinsenden Remus erwartet.

„Ah, Harry. Wie waren die ZAG's. ?"

„Neun. In Verteidigung hatte ich sogar ein O+. Dank des Patronus den du mir beigebracht hast will ich meinen."

Remus sah unleugbar ein wenig stolz aus.

„Und bist du bereit für das gute alte England?"

Harry nickte. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs beorderte er seinen Koffer zu sich und schrumpfte ihn auf eine Handliche Größe. Anschließend steckte er ihn in die Tasche und wandte sich an Derek.

„Danke mein Großer. War echt ne tolle Zeit bei dir."

Der Regulator ergriff grinsend die Dargebotene Hand und meinte: „Halt die Ohren steif. Wir sehen uns eher als du denkst."

„Soll das ne Drohung sein?", fragte Harry scherzhaft.

„Yeah, und ich mache meine Drohungen wahr wie du weißt."

Remus aktivierte ihren Portschlüssel und auf Kommando packte Harry ihn.

Sogleich setzte das vertraute Reißen am Bauchnabel ein. Wieder wirbelten sie eine Ewigkeit umher.  
Doch diesmal spürte Harry die Veränderung des magischen Stromes und bereitete sich auf die Landung vor. Er landete sauber auf seinen Füßen und grinste Remus an der eine Braue hob.

„Auf alle Fälle eleganter als beim letzten Mal.", kommentierte Remus.

„Wäre doch schlimm wenn nicht.", erwiderte Harry grinsend. Dann sah er sich erst mal um.

Sie befanden sich in einem Salon, der ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte er an den älteren gewand.

„Am Grimauldsplace natürlich. Wir haben inzwischen so ziemlich Renoviert, kein wunder das du es nicht erkennst."

Tatsächlich. Bei näherer Betrachtung bemerkte Harry, das sie sich in dem Salon befanden, in dem er letztes Jahr noch Doxys entfernt hatte.

„Die anderen sind bestimmt schon unten.", vermutete Remus und drehte sich zur Tür, die just in diesem Moment aufschwang.

„Harry?", fragte eine vertraute Stimme.

Der angesprochene sah auf und grinste.

„Hi Ginny. Wie geht's?"

Amüsiert betrachtete er Ginny Weasley, die scheinbar Sprachlos war. Sofort huschten zwei Männer an ihr vorbei und riefen erfreut: „Harry, altes Haus. Schön dich zu sehen."

Fred und George Weasley grinsten ihn an und reichten ihm nacheinander die Hand.

Sie schienen nicht beeindruckt von seiner Veränderung. Natürlich nicht!

„Fred, George. Wie laufen die Geschäfte?"

„Hervorragend.", erwiderte Fred mit einem Grinsen, während sein Bruder kopfschüttelnd die Sprachlose Ginny betrachtete und sagte: „Also ehrlich Ginn. Nachdem du Ron gesehen hast solltest du nicht mehr so reagieren."

Harry lachte.

„Ron und Herm sind schon da?"

George nickte.

„Sogar wir waren sprachlos als er in die Küche kam. Mum hat sich direkt mal nett hingelegt."

„Du meinst sie ist in Ohnmacht gefallen.", korrigierte Remus.

„Sagte er doch.", erwiderte Fred grinsend.

„Jetzt kommt erst mal. Es sind schon alle da. Ach und Ginny, Mund zu, es zieht."

Harry lachte und zusammen folgten sie George nach unten in die Küche.

Harry erkannte das Haus kaum wieder. Die schäbige Tapete war durch neue ersetzt worden. Die Schrumpfköpfe der Hauselfen waren verschwunden, genau wie die Portraits. Der Holzboden wirkte wie neu und das Ganze Haus wurde von Energielaternen erhellt.

Sie betraten die Küche.

Es gab einen lauten Schrei und sofort wurde ihm die Sicht von einer Buschigen Haarmähne versperrt.

„Harry. Da bist du ja endlich!", rief Hermine freudig und riss ihn abermals fast von den Füßen.

„Hey Herm. Schön dich zu sehen.", sagte Harry erfreut.

Hermine lies von ihm ab und strahlte ihn an.

„Und? Wie viele ZAG's hattest du? Ich hatte zwölf. Und alle Ohnegleichen."

Harry grinste. „Nicht gerade Überraschend oder? Ich hatte neun und davon vier ohnegleichen."

„Das ist ja super Harry!", strahlte Hermine

„Nun beruhig dich erst mal Herm. Ich will auch mal guten Tag sagen.", ertönte Rons Stimme.

Er kam auf Harry zu und hielt ihm eine Riesige Pranke hin, die Harry ergriff und kräftig drückte.

„Ich hatte auch neun, aber nur drei mit Ohnegleichen.", grinste sein bester Freund.

„Hey, das ist Klasse.", erwiderte Harry.

Er wurde von den Restlichen anwesenden begrüßt.

Mad Eye, Kingsley, Tonks und Arthur Weasley, der sich um seine Bewusstlose Frau kümmerte.

„Ich bin einfach umwerfend.", sagte Ron aus tiefster Überzeugung.

Arthur lächelte seinen Sohn an und meinte schelmisch: „Ich hätte zu gerne dein Gesicht gesehen nachdem du mit deiner Neuen Körpergröße aufgewacht bist."

„Jaaah, das war wirklich witzig. Er hat sich gar nicht mehr eingekriegt, so sauer war er.", kommentierte Hermine.

„Is' ja gut. Hab mich aber mittlerweile dran gewöhnt."

Sie setzten sich zu den anderen an den Tisch.

„Ihr kommt gerade Richtig zum Essen." meinte Kingsley.

„Natürlich erst wenn Molly wieder aufwacht.", lachte Tonks.

Fred und George grinsten die drei Jugendlichen an.

„Also, jetzt lasst mal was sehen ihr drei.", sagte Fred.

„Jah, ihr müsst ja wirklich mächtig und erleuchtet sein.", spottete George.

Harry sah Ron geradewegs in die Augen und zog eine Braue hoch. Ron grinste. Er hatte Verstanden, denn sogleich fühlte Harry wie jemand in seine Gedanken eindrang. Er zeigte Ron was er vorhatte und dieser begann zu grinsen.

„Also? Was ist jetzt?", frotzelte Fred weiter. Ron drehte sich um und fragte laut: „He Harry? Was suchst du?"

Alle sahen ihn verwirrt an und ein leises zischen war zu hören.

Fred, der links von Harry saß sagte: „Was redest du den Harry ist doch..."

Er unterbrach sich. Harrys Platz war leer. Alle Anwesenden waren geschockt, nur Hermine kicherte.

„Wie zum Teufel hat er das gemacht?", fragte Fred.

„Wie habe ich was gemacht?", fragte Harry und steckte seinen Kopf aus der Vorratskammer.

Alle wandten sich ihm zu und wieder gab es ein leichtes Zischgeräusch.

„Hey Ron, was willst du auf meinem Platz?"

Alle schrieen erschrocken auf.

„W-Wie machst du das? Wir haben doch nur eine Sekunde lang auf Harry geachtet.", keuchte George.

Hermine kicherte immer weiter.

„Das kommt davon das wir ja soooo erleuchtet sind großer Bruder.", erwiderte Ron trocken.

Er grinste, erhob die Hand und sagte: „Accio Butterbier!"

Unter dem erstaunen der Anwesenden schwebte eine Butterbierflasche in Rons Hand.

Harry setzte sich auf Rons ehemaligen Platz und grinste.

„Na, ist eure Neugier befriedigt?"

Es war das erste mal das er Fred und George Weasley sprachlos sah.

Mad Eye verzog sein vernarbtes Gesicht zu einem Lächeln.

„Dann hat das Training bei diesen Ignoranten ja doch was gebracht. Sehr gut."

„Na, wir haben unser bestes gegeben oder?", erwiderte Harry.

Fred und George fragten die drei anschließend aus.

Molly Weasley erlangte schon bald das Bewusstsein wieder und begann, wenn auch langsam, sich mit den Veränderungen der drei anzufreunden. Auch wenn sie ständig auf Mad Eye rumhakte, da er es war der sie überredet hatte Ron am Training teilnehmen zu lassen.

Nachdem sie eine halbe Stunde auf ihm rumgehakt hatte sagte Arthur: „Molly Liebling. Alastor konnte das nicht wissen. Es war nur eine Nebenwirkung. Reg dich doch endlich ab."

Nur wiederwillig hörte sie auf ihren Mann und lies Moody in Ruhe, der dankbar seufzte.

Nun, da Mrs. Weasley wieder bei Besinnung war, gab es noch ein herrliches essen. Immer wieder mussten Harry, Ron und Hermine erklären was sie gelernt hatte, wobei sie jedoch einen Großen Teil ausließen.

Mrs. Weasley war nicht unbedingt begeistert von den Sonderprivilegien die ihnen von der IVZ zugestanden worden waren, konnte aber eh nichts daran ändern.

Die Zwillinge Protestierten jedoch und jammerten weil die drei bereits mit sechzehn außerhalb von Hogwarts Zaubern durften. Sie empfanden dass als Himmelschreiende Ungerechtigkeit.

Nachdem sie alle satt waren, gingen sie ohne Umwege ins Bett. Nur Harry, Hermine, Remus Ginny und ihre Eltern blieben im Grimauldsplace. Kingsley, Tonks und Mad Eye mussten zur Nachtschicht während Fred und George zu ihrer Londoner Wohnung zurückkehrten.

Harry genoss es wieder mit Ron in einem Zimmer zu schlafen. Sie blieben noch eine Weile wach und beredeten die Sommerferien.

„Denk mal dran was für n' Aufstand es Morgen geben wird.", seufzte Harry

„Nun ja, auf dich achten ja eh immer alle. Aber was wird mit mir? Meine Veränderung ist n' bisschen Auffälliger.", erwiderte Ron.

Harry grinste. „Dann Kannst du mal Live erleben wie es ist im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen."

Ron seufzte.

„Früher hab ich dich um so etwas immer beneidet. Um ehrlich zu sein hab ich echt schiss davor wie die sich alle das Maul zerreißen."

Harry klopfte Ron auf die Schulter und meinte: „Wird schon werden. Wie war noch einmal Regel drei aus dem Code für Kampfsituationen?"

„Wenn du im Gefecht stehst, sei stets Konzentriert und strahle Selbstsicherheit und Kompetenz aus. Die Pokerface Regel."

„Genau. Denk einfach dran wenn sich Morgen alle das Maul zerreißen. Gute Nacht."

„Nacht Kumpel."


	7. Home Sweet home

**Fade to black**

6. Home sweet Home

Sie erwachten sehr Früh und begaben sich hinunter zum Frühstück. Durch diese Erlebnisreichen Ferien waren Harry und Ron es gewohnt sehr früh aufzustehen. Sie betraten die Küche, wo Hermine gerade dabei war Frühstück zu machen und die beiden Fröhlich begrüßte.

Harry setzte sich an den Tisch und beorderte Genug Gedecke für alle zu sich. Hermine schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln als sie zusah wie sich der Tisch von alleine deckte. Ron beorderte mit einem schwenk seiner Hand einige Sachen aus der Vorratskammer zu sich.

Wenige Minuten später saßen sie schon sich fröhlich unterhaltend am Frühstückstisch.

Molly Weasley betrat die Küche und stockte.

„Ihr seid ja schon wach" stellte sie verwundert fest.

„Reine Gewohnheit Mum. Setz dich doch und Frühstücke erst einmal.", auf eine Bewegung seiner Hand hin, schwebten ein paar Toast zu einem Teller und die Kaffeekanne platzierte sich neben der Tasse.

Molly war sichtlich beeindruckt wie mächtig ihr Sohn geworden war.

„Nun ja, es könnte zur Abwechslung mal ganz nett sein bedient zu werden.", sagte sie mit einem schmunzeln und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch.

Da sie sich gestern sehr zurück gehalten hatte, fragte sie die drei nun aus wie es den nun gewesen war.

Harry, Hermine und Ron beschrieben einige ihrer Trainingseinheiten ohne zu sehr ins Detail zu gehen. Sei alle wussten, das Mrs. Weasley nicht einverstanden mit dem meisten wäre das sie erlernt hatten.

Harry konnte deutlich fühlen, das sie es ihnen nicht ganz abkaufte. Doch sie ging nicht weiter darauf ein, zu ihrer aller Erleichterung.

Nach einer Viertelstunde verschwand Hermine um Ginny zu wecken die nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde müde aussehend in die Küche schlenderte.

„Wie kann man am frühen Morgen nur so gut gelaunt sein. Ist ja ekelhaft.", murmelte sie Verschlafen.

„Es könnte dir nicht schaden mal ein wenig aktiver zu werden.", erwiderte Ron gut gelaunt.

„Und das aus deinem Mund, das ich dass noch erleben darf.", kommentierte Mrs. Weasley.

„Tja, die Zeiten ändern sich.", meinte Ron grinsend und goss sich noch einen Kaffee ein.

Nachdem Ginny fertig war, holten sie ihre Koffer. Laut Mrs. Weasley war Hedwig die ganze Zeit in Hogwarts geblieben, während er unortbar war, so mussten sie nur noch Pig und Krummbein mitnehmen.

Harry schrumpfte ihr Gepäck zusammen, so dass jeder es bequem in die Tasche stecken konnte.

Mrs. Weasley beobachtete dies mit Argwohn, sagte jedoch nichts.

Sie wurden mit einem Wagen des Ministeriums zum Bahnhof Kings Cross gefahren. Harry fiel auf, das es das erste mal war das sie nicht in Hektik verfallen waren.

Unauffällig schritten sie durch die Absperrung zum Gleis Neundreiviertel, wo sie schon der vertraute Anblick der Dampflok und der hektisch herumrennenden Schüler erwartete.

Mrs. Weasley nahm noch mal jeden von ihnen in die Arme und disaparierte anschließend.

Harry sah sich um, und bemerkte einige Schüler die sie Unverholen ansahen.

Er grinste einfach und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen seine Brille, die sich daraufhin dunkel Tönte.

Hermine und Ron gingen gemeinsam mit Ginny zum Abteil der Vertrauensschüler, während Harry zum letzten Wagon schlenderte und sich dort ein freies Abteil suchte.

Er machte es sich gemütlich und wartete darauf dass seine Freunde zu ihm kommen würden.

Da Hermine und Ron genau wie er Auren erspüren konnten, würden sie ihn schnell finden.

Nach einer Weile setzte der Hogwartsexpress sich in Bewegung.

Harry genoss das sanfte Rattern des Zuges und beobachtete die Vorbeiziehenden Landschaften als die Abteiltür aufglitt.

Ein schüchtern wirkendes Mädchen in seinem Alter steckte den Kopf herein.

„Ist hier noch ein Platz frei?", fragte sie schüchtern.

„Klar doch komm rein.", erwiderte Harry ruhig.

Sie schob die Tür komplett auf und schleppte ihren Koffer herein. Hilfsbereit stand Harry auf und fragte: „Gestatten?"

Mühelos hob er den schweren Koffer hoch und verstaute ihn in der Ablage.

Das Mädchen errötete leicht und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

Harry musterte sie einen Augenblick. Sie war unleugbar ein Hübsches Mädchen. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare, die von goldenen Strähnen durchzogen waren. Sie war etwa so groß wie Hermine und hatte Smaragdgrüne Augen.

Obwohl sie in seinem Alter war, könnte Harry schwören, das er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Er grinste und fragte: „Wie kommt es das ich dich nicht kenne?"

„Nun, ich bin neu auf Hogwarts.", nuschelte sie schüchtern.

„Wie kommt's?", fragte Harry weiter.

„Ich habe bis vor kurzem in Amerika gelebt.", erwiderte sie. Erst jetzt so schien es, sah sie ihn Richtig an. Ihre Augen weiteten sich Überrascht. „D-Du bist Harry Potter!"

Er grinste und erwiderte: „Als ich das letzte mal in den Spiegel gesehen habe war ich es noch. Und du bist?"

„Oh. Ich...Ähm, mein Name ist Sara. Sara Spencer."

„Na, dann willkommen auf Hogwarts Sara Spencer.", sagte Harry und hielt ihr die Hand entgegen.

Sie nahm sie schüchtern und erwiderte seinen sanften Händedruck.

„So, du kommst also aus Amerika? Wie ist es dort?", nahm er ihr Gespräch wieder auf.

„Ach genauso wie man es sich Vorstellt.", erwiderte sie Wortkarg.

Harry grinste wieder. „Keine Angst, ich beiße nicht."

„Ach Entschuldigung. Es ist nur... ich meine du bist der Große Harry Potter und so. Das ist nur ein wenig überwältigend."

„Na, so toll bin ich dann auch wieder nicht.", lachte er.

„Wieso. Du hast doch du weißt-schon-wen besiegt."

„Daran kann ich mich nicht mal erinnern.", erwiderte Harry ruhig.

Sie sah ihn ungläubig an und er erklärte: „Hör mal Sara. Ich bin ein Mensch mit Fehlern wie jeder andere auch. Frag nur mal meine Freunde. Man kann ganz normal mit mir Reden. Ich lege keinen Wert auf Bewunderung. Wenn du willst können wir Freunde werden. Dann kennst du wenigstens jemanden. Und wenn du Fragen hast, dann Frag. Frei von der Leber weg. Ich werd dich schon nicht verfluchen, keine Angst."

Jetzt lächelte sie und wirkte nicht mehr ganz so schüchtern.

Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile, bis die Abteiltüren aufglitten und Hermine gefolgt von Ron und Ginny hereinkam.

Sie musterten Sara interessiert, besonders Ron der nun ein charmantes Lächeln aufsetzte was die Ähnlichkeit zu Bill geradezu unheimlich verstärkte.

Harry grinste ihnen entgegen und sagte: „Sara, darf ich dir meine Freunde vorstellen? Das sind Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley und seine Schwester Ginny. Sie sind Vertrauensschüler. Leute, das ist Sara Spencer. Sie ist gerade von Amerika nach England gezogen."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Ron charmant und zog eine Braue hoch.

Hermine und Ginny kicherten, Harry grinste und Sara errötete.

„Ach Ron, lass den Blödsinn", lachte Hermine und ließ sich neben Sara nieder.

„Keine Angst, die Beißen auch nicht.", versicherte Harry. Dann wandte er sich an Hermine und meinte: „Ich glaube hier hast du eine Verwandte Seele Herm. Sara liest ebenfalls sehr gerne. Ich schätze sie als Kandidat für Ravenclaw."

Hermine erwiderte seinen Blick und fragte: „Ist das etwa Falsch? Dir könnte das eine oder andere Buch auch nicht schaden mein Lieber."

„Ich sage doch gar nicht das da was Falsches dran ist.", verteidigte sich Harry. Dann glänzte der Schalk in seinen Augen und er fügte Hinzu: „Gelehrte Frauen sind süß, oder Ron?"

Ron und Ginny lachten. Auch Sara lächelte amüsiert und Hermine warf Harry finstere Blicke zu.

„Mr. Potter, versuchen sie etwa mich an zu machen?"

Eine Sekunde war Harry ein wenig aus dem Konzept, bis er erwiderte: „Äh, ja. Ist das so offensichtlich?"

Er zwinkerte ihr Kokett zu und grinste. Nun musste auch Hermine lächeln, während Ron und Ginny sich einen seltsamen Blick zu warfen und ebenfalls anfingen zu grinsen.

Hermine begann mit Sara ein Gespräch über verschiedene Bücher. Begeistert diskutierten sie einige der Werke die beide schon gelesen hatten, während Ron, Ginny und Harry eine Runde Snape explodiert spielten.

Nach einer ganzen Weile glitt die Abteiltür erneut auf und zu Harrys Missvergnügen standen dort Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle, zu ihrem Standartbesuch im Hogwartsexpress. Es war schon eine Art Tradition das die drei sie besuchten um ein wenig Streit zu suchen.

„Na schau mal einer an, der Schlammblut Liebhaberclub von Gryffindor.", sagte Malfoy gehässig.

Crabbe und Goyle ließen die Finger knacken und grinsten dämlich. Ungefähr drei Sekunden lang. Bis sie erkannten wie sich die Anwesenden verändert hatten.

Ron grinste Teuflisch und erhob sich. Er konnte gerade so eben noch stehen. Seine Haare berührten fast das Dach des Abteils.

Er verschränkte seine Muskulösen Arme vor der Brust und fragte ruhig: „Wolltest du etwas Malfoy?"

Das erste mal seid Harry ihn kannte fehlten Draco Malfoy die Worte.

„W-Was ist denn mit euch passiert?"

Harry erhob sich grinsend und zwängte sich an Ron vorbei. Er war zwar ein wenig kleiner als Malfoy, doch wie Ron hatte auch er eine gute Muskulatur entwickelt. Crabbe und Goyle würden keine Chance haben.  
Offenbar bewegten sich die Gedanken von Malfoy in ähnlichen Bahnen, denn er murmelte zu seinen Speichelleckern irgend etwas das sie nicht verstanden.

Sie gingen ohne ein weiteres Wort. Harry und Ron grinsten sich an. War wirklich prima gelaufen.

So schnell würden sie nicht mehr von den Slytherins belästigt werden.

Kommentarlos setzten sie sich und fuhren mit ihrem Kartenspiel fort.

„Was war das den?", fragte Sara an Hermine gewandt.

„Ach, nur ein paar von diesen Trotteln mit der Reinblut Idee, die glauben sich aufspielen zu müssen. Ist ihnen aber diesmal vergangen."

Sara nickte nur und schon nahmen sie ihre unterbrochene Diskussion über das Buch Östlicher Zauberkunst wieder auf.

Die weitere Zugfahrt verlief ohne Zwischenfälle bis sie am Bahnhof in Hogsmeade ankamen. Harry vergrößerte ihr Gepäck und lies es Anschließend zu den Kutschen schweben.

Einige der Erstklässler sahen ihm erstaunt zu. Harry vermutete dass es Muggelgeborene waren. Er schenkte ihnen ein Lächeln, während er mit seinen Freunden zu einer der Kutschen ging.

Sara war sich nicht sicher wo sie hin musste.

Sie führten sie zu Hagrid, der die Freunde begeistert begrüßte und sehr überrascht darüber war, wie sie sich entwickelt hatten. Besonders Ron.

„Eh Ron, Wen de so weiter machst, kanste mir im nächsten Jahr in die Augen schauen.", lachte der Halbriese. Dann wandte er sich Sara zu.

„So, du bist neu? Dann fährste mit mir un' den Erstklässlern übern See. Und ihr drei, besucht mich mal zu Tee ja, Habt sicher ne Menge zu erzählen."

„Machen wir Hagrid.", riefen die vier ehe sie zu ihrer Kutsche gingen

Harry streichelte den Thestral, der die Kutsche zog und setzte sich dann in die Kanzel.

Sie fuhren hoch zum Schloss und ließen ihr Gepäck wie immer in den Kutschen.

Lässig schlenderten sie in die Große Halle zum Gryffindortisch.

Schon während sie liefen hörten sie das Getuschel.

„Seht euch nur Harry Potter an! Was ist mit Harry Potter passiert. Und Ron Weasley. Schaut nur wie Ron Weasley aussieht!"

Als sie sich an den Tisch setzten wurden sie auch schon mit Fragen bombardiert.

Sie reichten von was ist euch den passiert bis wie seht ihr den aus.

Wie Ron es vorhergesehen hatte, stand er im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit.

Nun, da er jeden am Tisch um mehr als einen Kopf überragte, war es auch kein Wunder.

Hermines Blick schweifte zum Lehrertisch. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie stieß Harry den Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Was ist?", fragte er mürrisch.

„Schau mal zum Lehrertisch.", erwiderte sie.

Er leistete ihrer Aufforderung folge und der Kiefer fiel ihm herunter.

„Ist nicht wahr.", murmelte er und sprang auf.

Er schritt schnell zum Lehrertisch, an dem Amy und Derek Fischer saßen.

Sie grinsten ihn an als sie ihn erkannten.

„Ich sagte doch ich mache keine leeren Drohungen.", sagte Derek als Harry seine Hand nahm.

Hermine und Ron waren direkt hinter ihm und begrüßten die beiden ebenfalls.

„Hey, was macht ihr hier?", fragte Harry.

Derek wollte gerade antworten, doch Dumbledore kam ihm zuvor.

„Das Junge Ehepaar Fischer hat sich bereit erklärt uns ein wenig auszuhelfen.", erklärte er mit einem zwinkern in den Augen.

„Guten Tag Professor Dumbledore.", sagten die drei Freunde im Chor.

„Euch auch einen schönen guten Tag. Wie ich sehe haben die Maßnahmen Früchte getragen. Insbesondere der Junge Mr. Weasley hat sich sehr verändert. Nun, um zum Thema zurück zu kehren, Derek wird unser neuer Lehrer in Verteidigung während seine bezaubernde Ehefrau uns die Ehre gibt Geschichte zu Unterrichten. Professor Binns konnte sich nach einigen Rastlosen Jahren endlich ins Jenseits begeben, so das in dieser Beziehung Handlungsbedarf bestand."

Die drei Jugendlichen waren positiv überrascht.

„Professor Fischer?", fragte Harry.

„Näh.", meinte Ron mit einem Grinsen.

„Also Leute, so nett es ist mit euch zu plaudern, aber ich glaube es ist besser ihr setzt euch auf eure Plätze. Die Auswahl geht gleich los.", sagte Amy mit einem Lächeln.

Sie nickten ihren neuen Professoren noch einmal zu und begaben sich zu ihren Plätzen, wo sie wieder mit Fragen bombardiert wurden, doch diesmal um die Identität ihrer neuen Lehrer.

„Jetzt seid doch mal still! Ihr hört es doch gleich, außerdem ist McGonnagal gerade hereingekommen."

Sofort verstummten sie, nur um gleich darauf wieder zu tuscheln als sie Sara erkannte, die in der Masse der Erstklässler ziemlich herausstach.

Harry fiel vor allen Dingen auf, das es sehr viele Erstklässler waren. Mehr als er jemals zuvor gesehen hatte.

Professor McGonnagal bedeutete den Erstklässlern und Sara sich aufzustellen, ehe sie sich selbst vor den dreibeinigen Schemel stellte und eine Schriftrolle entfaltete.

Der Hut sang wieder sein Lied, in dem er darauf hinwies das die Schüler zusammenhalten sollten.

Er bekam einen Tosenden Beifall. Nun konnte die Auswahl beginnen.

Als wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war verkündete Professor McGonnagal: „Dieses Jahr ist etwas geschehen was es in Hogwarts seid fast zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr gab. Eine neue Schülerin, die von einer anderen Zauberschule zu uns wechselt. Wir werden mit ihr beginnen. Nun denn, Miss Spencer. Setzen sie sich auf den Schemel und ziehen den Hut über."

Sara wirkte wieder sehr schüchtern, so wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung im Zug.

Sie zog sich den Hut über den Kopf und setzte sich.

Eine kleine Ewigkeit so schien es, brauchte der Hut um sich zu entscheiden wo er sie hin stecken sollte, ehe sich der Riss über der Krempe öffnete und der Hut schrie: „Gryffindor!"

Der Gryffindortisch jubelte und Sara setzte sich neben Hermine.

„Na dann willkommen bei uns.", sagte Hermine Glücklich.

„Oh ja, ich bin froh bei euch zu sein.", erwiderte Sara und lächelte breit.

Ron grinste. „Dir wird es bei uns Gefallen, ganz sicher."

Sie verfolgten die Auswahl weiter.

Der Hut verteilte Fleißig die Schüler und Ron begann sich schon ein wenig zu Mokieren das es viel zu lange dauerte.

Harry wurde noch einmal Hellhörig, als er einen Namen hörte, den er kannte.

„Evans, Mark."

Harry sah auf und erkannte den Jungen mit den Grünen Augen sofort wieder. Er wohnte im Ligusterweg Nummer acht.

Er war also ein Zauberer? Dann würde es sehr überraschend sein wenn er Harry hier sah. Schließlich glaubten alle Kinder im Ligusterweg Harry sei ein abgebrühter Hooligan, der in das St. Brutus Zentrum für Unheilbar Kriminelle Jugendliche ging.

„Gryffindor.", verkündete der Hut.

Harry beobachtete wie Mark von seinen Mitschülern in Empfang genommen wurde. Er beschloss ihn ein wenig später anzusprechen und verfolgte die Restliche Auswahl weiter.

Als schließlich alle Schüler verteilt waren, erhob sich Dumbledore um seine Übliche Rede zu halten.

„Willkommen, Willkommen zu einem Brandneuen Jahr in Hogwarts. Ich hoffe ihr habt eure Köpfe während der Ferien hübsch leergeräumt, damit wir beginnen können sie wieder zu füllen. Als erstes einige Informationen für unsere Erstklässler. Es freut mich sehr euch Begrüßen zu dürfen. Ihr seid der größte Jahrgang in Hogwarts seid siebzehn Jahren. Bitte beachtet das, das Zaubern in den Gängen nicht gestattet ist. Der Verbotene Wald auf unseren Ländereien ist Verboten, wie der Name schon sagt. Genau wie eine gewisse Anzahl von anderen Dingen, die auf der wirklich Umfangreichen Liste von unserem Hausmeister Mr. Filch nachzulesen sind. Nun, bevor wir uns dem Herrlichen Festmahl widmen, möchte ich noch einige Änderungen in unserem Lehrpersonal bekannt geben. Es freut mich Major Derek Fischer und seine Ehefrau Dr. Amelia Fischer zu begrüßen. Major Fischer ist ein Auror im Deutschen Ministerium und wird Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten. Da der von uns allen geschätzte Professor Binns nach fünfzig Jahren seine verdiente Ruhe gefunden hat, wir Geschichte nun von Dr. Amelia Fischer übernommen. Genug der schnöden Worte. Haut Rein!"

Er klatschte in die Hände und die Herrlichsten Speisen erschienen auf ihren Tellern.

Sara und alle Erstklässler staunten über das Festmahl.

Sie alle griffen begeistert zu.

Wie Harry amüsiert Feststellte, hielt Ron sich ein wenig zurück. Er aß richtig kultiviert. Für gewöhnlich pflegte er alles in Reichweite in sich hinein zu stopfen. Harry vermutete, das es mit Sara zusammenhing.

Nach einem üppigen Nachtisch beendeten sie das Essen. Ginny verabschiedete sich, da sie die Erstklässler in den Turm bringen musste, während Harry, Ron und Hermine, Sara in den Gemeinschaftsraum führten.

Sara war sehr beeindruckt von dem Riesigen Schloss.

„Unsere Schule war um einiges kleiner.", erzählte sie. „Hogwarts soll auch eine der besten Schulen der Welt sein wie ich gelesen habe."

„Das mag schon stimmen. Nur der Unterricht in Verteidigung war in den letzten Jahren ein wenig unstet.", erwiderte Hermine.

Ron grinste. „Eigentlich war der einzige gute Lehrer Remus in unserem dritten Jahr. Und dann war da der verkleidete Todesser im vierten. Er war zwar ein Wichser, man hat aber wenigstens was bei dem gelernt."

„Und die Umbridge war ja wohl der Gipfel.", fügte Harry hin zu. Doch dann grinste er: „Mit Derek wird das ganz sicher nicht so ne Pleite."

„Woher kennt ihr den eigentlich wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte Sara neugierig.

„Wir haben ihn in den Ferien kennen gelernt. Ist zwar ein Rauer Geselle aber in Ordnung.", antwortete Hermine wobei sie Harry und Ron einen warnenden Blick zu schoss.

„In den Ferien? Wo den?"

Ron und Harry wechselten einen schnellen Blick, ehe Ron charmant sagte: „Das sollten wir uns für ein anderes mal aufheben. Es ist dein erster Tag in Hogwarts, da sollten wir nicht über Lehrer reden. Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir ein wenig das Schloss zeige?"

Sara errötete leicht und nickte mit einem Lächeln, während Ron ihr seinen Arm bot und sie sich unterhackte. Er führte sie durch das Schloss, während Hermine kicherte und Harry ihnen Verwundert nach schaute.

„Wann ist Ron den zu Bill Weasley den zweiten mutiert?", fragte Harry mit einem schmunzeln.

„Hermine kicherte wieder und sagte: „Da ist Jay dran schuld. Er hatte irgendwann angefangen Ron ‚Spezialunterricht' zu geben. Er meinte um ein guter Kämpfer zu sein muss man Selbstsicherheit und Ruhe ausstrahlen, aber du kennst Ron und sein Temperament. Zumindest hat er sich langsam zu dem da entwickelt. Er ist immer noch Ron, nur ausgeglichener und ohne diesen störenden Minderwertigkeitskomplex."

Harry nickte und meinte: „Jetzt muss er sich nicht mehr beweisen. Ich weiß noch das sein Größter Wunsch war, seine Brüder zu übertreffen. Das muss er nicht mehr."

„Ja, das hat dazu beigetragen das er sich so entwickelt hat.", stimmte Hermine zu.

Harry schaute sich kurz im Gemeinschaftsraum um und meinte zu Hermine: „Lust auf ne Partie Schach?"

„Gerne.", grinste sie und zusammen setzten sie sich an einen Tisch und spielten.

Es dauerte eine Stunde ehe Ron und Sara zurückkehrten.

Hermine brachte sie in ihren Schlafsaal, wo sie Parvati und Lavender vorstellen wollte, während Ron und Harry sich schlafen legen wollten.

„Morgen wird wieder n' harter Tag.", meinte Ron und blickte sich in ihrem Schlafsaal um.

Neville, Dean und Seamus hatten sich bereits eingerichtet und schnarchten zufrieden hinter den Vorhängen ihrer Betten.

Am nächsten Morgen, standen Harry und Ron bereits sehr Früh auf. Sie hatten sich nun mal an ihren Rhythmus gewöhnt.

Beide zogen ihre Trainingsklamotten an und begaben sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie bereits von Hermine erwartet wurden.

Harry bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu.

Sie trug ihre Trainingshosen und das Sport Top. Sie sah einfach Atemberaubend aus.

Ron grinste und schob Harrys Kiefer wieder zu. Anschließend begaben sie sich nach draußen.

Sie wollten eine Runde um den sehr weitläufigen See laufen und anschließend einige Übungen auf dem Quidditchplatz machen ehe sie sich für das Frühstück zurrecht machten.

Als sie in die Eingangshalle traten, die noch von Fackeln beleuchtet wurde, liefen sie fast in Derek, der einige Aufwärmübungen machte.

„Hey, Morgen ihr drei. Hab mich schon gefragt ob ihr Freiwillig was machen wollt."

„Hältst du uns für Faul?", fragte Harry gespielt beleidigt.

„Nicht euch sondern dich.", erwiderte Derek trocken.

Lachend wärmten sie sich auf und begaben sich anschließend nach draußen.

Sie liefen in der Dämmerung um den See und machten anschließend auf dem Quidditchplatz einige Übungen für ihre Restlichen Muskeln.

Harry fiel auf, das Hermine einige Übungen anders machte. Andere machte sie gar nicht, sondern führte ganz andere Übungen aus.

Als Harry sie darauf ansprach erwiderte sie: „Soll ich etwa so ein Packet werden wie du? Sähe nicht besonders gut aus oder?"

Das leuchtete Harry ein.

Es war ihm aufgefallen, das Hermine annährend so Leistungsfähig war wie er oder Ron, aber dennoch sehr geschmeidig aussah.

Sie beendeten ihre Übungen und liefen ins Schloss um sich zu duschen und umzuziehen.

Ron benutzte mit Harry die Duschen im Bad bei ihren Schlafsälen und nicht die im Vertrauensschüler Bad.

Anschließend betraten sie ihren Schlafsaal, wo die anderen drei gerade erst dabei waren sich aus den Betten zu schälen.

Ron und Harry zogen sich mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes um, worauf zumindest Dean, der sie beobachtet hatte, Richtig wach wurde.

„Wie habt ihr das den gemacht?"

Harry erwiderte: „Ist nicht schwer. Ehrlich. Wir sehen uns." Und ehe Dean noch mehr Fragen stellen konnte, waren die beiden schon aus dem Schlafsaal geglitten.

Sie trafen Hermine und Sara am Fuß der Treppe und gingen gemeinsam zum Frühstück.

Harry genoss es immer wieder die Gesichter der anderen Schüler zu beobachten, die auf sie deuteten und ihre offensichtliche Veränderung Diskutierten.

Früher hätte es Harry gestört so angeglotzt zu werden, doch dieses Psychotraining von Derek war erste Sahne.

Sie Frühstückten ausgiebig, während Ginny herumging und die Stundenpläne für die Verschiedenen Klassenstufen verteilte.

Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten nach erhalt ihrer ZAG's ihre Studiumsfächer wählen müssen, was bedeutete das sie viel weniger Unterricht hatten als in den Jahren zuvor.

„Heute haben wir nur Verteidigung und Verwandlungen. Außerdem müssen wir in andere Klassenräume", stellte Hermine fest.

„Was? Mehr nicht?", fragte Ron mit einem grinsen, doch Hermine warf ihn einen schadenfrohen Blick zu.

„In unseren UTZ Jahren werden wir zu mehr Selbstständigkeit gefordert. Das bedeutet nicht das wir weniger Arbeit haben."

Harry grinste sie an: „Muss aber nicht schlecht sein. Wir haben ja dich, du wirst uns schon in den Arsch treten wenn wir zu lax werden."

„Worauf ihr euch verlassen könnt. Und Sara hilft mir sicher.", erwiderte Hermine.

„Natürlich helfe ich dir.", stimmte Sara zu und sah Ron streng an.

Sie beendeten ihr Frühstück und schlenderten in den fünften Stock, wo ihr Unterricht stattfinden sollte.

Harry, Ron und Hermine waren noch nie im Fünften Stock der Schule gewesen und waren sehr überrascht, das es sich nicht um ein gewöhnliches Klassenzimmer, sondern um einen Studiensaal handelte.

Die Stuhl und Tischreihen verliefen nach hinten hin immer höher, so dass wirklich jeder einen Freien Blick hatte.

Der Punkt an dem der Lehrer stehen sollte, war der niedrigste im ganzen Raum.

Derek, gekleidet in seinen üblichen Rocker Klamotten, war bereits anwesend und grinste den Schülern entgegen.

Harry fiel auf, dass es Schüler aus allen Häusern waren. Zu seinem Missfallen waren auch Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini als einzige Slytherins anwesend.

Derek warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Liste und verkündete dann: „Nun, da alle da sind die sich eingetragen haben, Wünsche ich ihnen allen einen guten Morgen. Mein Name ist Derek Fischer, ich bin ihr neuer Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Zunächst möchte ich klären, wie wir uns anreden. Ich befürchte auf Grund der Autoritären Ordnung, können wir das Förmliche Sie nicht umgehen, auch wenn ich es nicht gerade mag. Außerdem möchte ich sie bitten mich mit Major Fischer, oder nur Major anzusprechen. Den Professoren Titel habe ich meiner Frau überlassen, und zwei mal Professor Fischer wäre meiner Meinung nach zu verwirrend."

Er besah sich die Klasse, die alle nickten um zu zeigen das sie verstanden hatten.

„Nun zum Unterricht. Er wird ein wenig anders ablaufen als sie ihn bisher gewohnt waren. Das liegt daran, das sie nun alle um die sechzehn Jahre alt sind und dies hier ein Grundlagen Studienkurs ist. Sie haben mehr Freiheiten und mehr Eigenverantwortlichkeit als zuvor. Sie werden von mir Ausweiße erhalten, die sie berechtigen die Verbotene Abteilung der Schulbibliothek zu nutzen. Anschließend werden wir mit der ersten Lektion beginnen. Wenn sie Fragen haben, rufen sie einmal ‚Major' und ich werde ihnen meine Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Nun kommen sie alle bitte zu mir um ihre Ausweiße zu erhalten."

Es gab einen kurzen Auflauf an Dereks Tisch und anschließend begaben sie sich zurück zu ihren Plätzen.

Derek stellte sich vor der Tafel auf und schwenkte einmal seinen Zauberstab.

An der Tafel erschienen die Worte: ‚Grundlagen der dunklen Künste'.

Die Schüler machten sich Notizen während Derek erklärte: „Viele verstehen die dunklen Künste als Flüche. Schwarze Magie. Vollkommener Quatsch. Die dunklen Künste sind eine Lebenseinstellung. Sie beinhalten sowohl das beherrschen ihrer Flüche als auch das beherrschen ihrer Schutzzauber. Aber vor allem ihrer Definitionen. Wir werden uns dennoch zunächst mit den Flüchen beginnen. Die Unverzeihlichen können wir uns schenken. Soweit ich weiß kennen sie die schon. Schlagen sie bitte ihre Bücher auf Seite vierundfünfzig auf. Wir beginnen chronologisch zum Buch. Ich werde ihnen die Flüche Vorführen und ihre stärken und Schwachpunkte erläutern."

Und so führte Derek jeden Fluch an einen Dummy vor, den er heraufbeschworen hatte.

Nicht wenige in der Klasse zeigten sich entsetzt über die Auswirkungen der Flüche auf den Dummy, doch sie alle machten sich Notizen.

Harry, Hermine und Ron kannten diese Flüche bereits und langweilten sich ein wenig.

Am Ende der Stunde sagte Derek: „Bis nächste Woche, Recherchieren sie bitte geeignete Abwehrmaßnahmen für alle vorgeführten Flüche und schreiben eine Abhandlung darüber wie und wofür sie entwickelt wurden. Bis nächste Woche dann."

„Die Unterrichtsstunde war wirklich hervorragend.", meinte Sara als sie den Raum verließen.

Ron, Harry und Hermine hielten sich ein wenig zurück.

Sie kannten all diese Flüche und ihre Gegenmaßnahmen bereits, doch wenn sie es sich anmerken lassen würden, könnten die anderen Schüler Fragen stellen. Und das wollten die drei unbedingt vermeiden.

Sie begleiteten Sara in die Bibliothek, wo sie erste Informationen für den Aufsatz sammelten.

Verwandlungen sollten sie erst am Nachmittag haben.

Beim Mittagessen ließen sie sich ein wenig über die Unterrichtsstunde aus. Die anderen Schüler, so stellte Harry fest, schienen begeistert von Derek zu sein.

Ginny, die ein Jahr unter ihnen war, hatte bereits eine Stunde in Verteidigung gehabt. Sie lernten gerade Verteidigungsflüche wie Schock und Lähmzauber.

Da Ginny im letzten Jahr in der DA gewesen war, kannte sie das meiste bereits. Dennoch war sie beeindruckt.

Da sie alle letztes Jahr bei Dolores Umbridge Verteidigung gehabt hatten, waren sie natürlich beeindruckt. Bei dieser Frau hatte man nur aus Todlangweiligen und noch dazu falschen Büchern lesen müssen.

Nun sah es jedoch so aus, als würden die Schüler ähnlich wie damals bei Professor Lupin Verteidigung zu ihrem Lieblingsfach erklären.

Den Thomas beschwerte sich zwar darüber, das sie viel mehr Arbeit hatten, aber Harry vermutete, das er insgeheim froh war Unterricht bei jemanden zu haben, der Ahnung von dem Fach hatte.

Mit ehrfürchtig gesengten Stimmen Sprachen einige Sechstklässler darüber, welche dunklen Flüche er ihnen vorgeführt hatte. Dabei hatten sie noch nicht mal einen Bruchteil dessen gesehen was noch auf sie zukam.

Verwandlungen hatten sie in dem gleichen Studiensaal wie zuvor schon Verteidigung. Wieder waren es Schüler aller Häuser die sich hier versammelt hatten. Harry erkannte einige Ravenclaws und auch zwei Slytherins, die vorher nicht anwesend waren. Dafür fehlten einige Hufflepuffs.

Professor McGonnagal lies stolz den Blick über ihre Schüler streifen.

„Ich bin stolz so viele Schüler in diesem Leistungskurs zu begrüßen. Ich darf ihnen Gratulieren. Sie alle beherrschen die Transfiguration so weit wie es ein Großteil der Hexen und Zauberer tun. Doch sie alle sind hier um über dem Durchschnitt hinaus zu lernen. Was sie hier von mir lernen, wird bereits höhere Magie sein. Jeder Leistungskurs behandelt höhere Magie. Sie sind nun keine gewöhnlichen Schüler mehr. Sie werden nicht mehr gescholten wenn sie eine Hausaufgabe nicht machen. Aber es wäre dumm Aufgaben nicht zu machen oder nicht abzugeben, da sich alles auf ihre Note auswirkt. Sie werden selbstverantwortlich arbeiten und ich hoffe sie alle nehmen ihre Verantwortung ernst die sie als Studenten dieser Schule auf sich nehmen. Denn nur so können sie zu höheren Studiengängen zugelassen werden. Nun denn Beginnen wir mit einigen kleinen Wiederholungen um warm zu werden."

Sie wiederholten Verschwindezauber, wie man Gegenstände in andere Gegenstände verwandelt und zu guter letzt, wie man Gegenstände in Tiere Verwandelte.

Harry gingen all diese Zauber sehr viel leichter von der Hand als noch im letzten Schuljahr. Auch Ron schien es sehr leicht zu fallen. Und erneut bestätigte sich Harrys Eindruck von Sara, wonach sie eine sehr strebsame Schülerin war, denn auch sie schien all diese Zauber gut zu beherrschen.

Anschließend begannen sie damit, Gegenstände aus dem Nichts zu Beschwören, was nicht so einfach war.

„Natürlich können Gegenstände nicht aus dem Nichts erscheinen.", erklärte Professor McGonnagal. „Es handelt sich hierbei um eine Komplizierte Verwandlung. Sie nehmen die Molekühle der Luft und Verwandeln diese. Der Verschwindezauber verwandelt einen Gegenstand in Luft. Das ist einfacher als die Beschwörung, aber das Gleiche Prinzip."

Mit einem schwenk ihres Zauberstabs, erschienen einige Kompliziert aussehende Skizzen auf der Tafel, die den Vorgang einer Beschwörung Detailliert aufzeigten. Harry grinste und verzauberte seine Feder so, das sie eine genaue Abschrift anfertigte.

Als es Schließlich zum Ende der Stunde läutete, gab Professor McGonnagal ihnen auf, Beschwörungen zu Recherchieren und selbstständig zu erlernen.

„Na, das wird ein ganz schönes Stück arbeit.", ächzte Ron als sie das Klassenzimmer verließen.

„Ich hatte dich gewarnt das es nicht so einfach wird wie du es dir Vorstellst.", sagte Hermine spöttisch.

„Ist ja gut. Wir sollten lieber in die Bibliothek gehen und anfangen. Ich habe echt keine Lust das es so läuft wie im letzten Jahr."

„Du meinst so lange die Hausaufgaben aufzuschieben bis du unter dem angesammelten Berg fast zusammenbrichst?", fragte Hermine und hob eine Braue.

Ron seufzte und erwiderte: „Hör doch bitte auf, auf mir Rumzuhaken. Ich hab's ja kapiert."

Hermine lachte und zusammen gingen die vier in die Bibliothek, wo sie begannen Beschwörungsformeln zu Recherchieren.

Harry stellte fest, das er sich aus irgendeinem Unerfindlichen Grund all die Komplizierten Tabellen und Schemata besser einprägen konnte als in den Jahren zuvor. Er verstand auf anhieb was in den Büchern stand ohne sich wie früher erst den Kopf darüber zerbrechen zu müssen.

Auch Ron schien es sehr viel leichter zu fallen sich all dies zu merken. Aber natürlich waren sie nichts gegen Hermine, die scheinbar über ein Fotografisches Gedächtnis verfügte. Sie las schneller als die anderen drei zusammen und musste nie etwas zweimal nachlesen. Harry bewunderte sie insgeheim für diese Fähigkeiten.

Aber auch Sara schien ein sehr gutes Gedächtnis zu haben. Ähnlich wie Hermine musste sie ein buch nur einmal lesen um sich den Inhalt zu merken. Doch ihr Tempo war um einiges Langsamer als das von Hermine.

Sie verbrachten den Rest des Tages damit, Beschwörungen in einem Klassenzimmer zu üben, welches den Studenten zur Verfügung stand.

Sie begannen mit einfachen dingen wie Stühle oder Sessel.

Wieder war es Hermine die es als erste schaffte einen bequemen Sessel zu erschaffen. Doch auch die anderen schafften es nachdem sie einige Stunden geübt hatten.

Harry fiel es immer leichter, nachdem er erst mal Verstanden hatte wie er sich konzentrieren musste.

Hermine hatte sich inzwischen zu Lavender, Parvati Dean und Seamus begeben, die mit ihnen im Raum übten um ihnen ein wenig zu Helfen.

Am Abend dann, zogen sich Harry, Hermine und Ron abermals um. Sie hatten vor noch ein wenig zu trainieren ehe sie schlafen gingen.

Harry machte den Vorschlag den Raum der Wünsche zu benutzen. Das hatte den Vorteil das sie sich eine Fluchkammer Wünschen konnten um so Pracktische Magie zu üben.

Hermine führte den Simulationsfeldzauber aus nachdem sie die Fluchkammer betreten hatten. Sie hatte es sich von Jarod genau erklären lassen damit sie weiterüben konnte..

Das hatte den Vorteil das niemand bei einem Fehlgeleiteten Fluch verletzt werden konnte.

Harry, begann als erster an einem Dummy zu üben. Er stellte nicht ohne stolz fest, das er bereits ein wenig weiter war als Ron und Hermine.

Er beschwor ein paar Dummys und benutzte schwarze Flüche die er von Derek erlernt hatte um sie zu vernichten.

Sein Lieblingszauber war der mit den Kleinen Kugeln die, die Dummys innerhalb von Sekunden zerfetzten. Er hatte auch eine Abwandlung dieses Fluches, wo die Kugeln aus Hartgummi anstatt aus Stahl bestanden. So konnte er seine Gegner Kampfunfähig machen ohne sie zu töten.

Hermine bevorzugte Hochpotentielle Schockzauber während Ron seinen Zauberstab in eine Feuerpeitsche verwandelte.

Anschließend übten sie noch Zauberstablose Magie.

Harry wollte die schwierigen Beschwörungen auch ohne Zauberstab vollbringen können, so wie er es bei Dumbledore oft beobachten konnte.

Allerdings hatte er an diesem Abend nur Bescheidene erfolge darin, während Hermine es wieder einmal schaffte (natürlich).

Um zehn Uhr herum beschlossen sie, es für Heute gut sein zu lassen und lieber Schlafen zu gehen.

Harry musste ein wenig aufpassen. Ron und Hermine durften nach zehn auf den Gängen sein, da sie Vertrauensschüler waren. Harry jedoch durfte nicht erwischt werden. Sie erweiterten ihre Wahrnehmung um auch ohne die Karte des Rumtreibers auf Potentielle Lehrer in ihrem Umkreis aufmerksam zu werden.

Es gelang ihnen Peves auszuweichen, der Gackernd durch die Gegend schwebte und erreichten unbehelligt den Gryffindor Turm.

Langsam entwickelte sich dies zum Alltag. Harry, Ron und Hermine übten wie besessen.

Schließlich kam der Donnerstag und mit ihm die ersten Stunden Zaubertränke.

Harry war ein wenig nervös, den Snape war sicher nicht begeistert das er Harry in seinen UTZ Kurs aufnehmen musste, aber zur Überraschung aller, machte er keine Abfälligen Bemerkungen in seine Richtung. Tatsächlich schien es sogar so, das er niemanden zu drangsalieren schien der es in seinen UTZ Kurs geschafft hatte.

Sie hatten den Unterricht in den Kerkern, doch in einem anderen Klassenzimmer. Dieser war sehr viel Besser ausgestattet als der normale Zaubertränke Klassenraum.

Ein Großer Schrank mit einer Vielzahl von Zutaten war offen für Jeden erreichbar.

Harry wunderte sich nicht, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson aus Slytherin hier zu sehen. Ansonsten waren dort noch Ernie Mac Milliam und Susan Bones von Hufflepuff und viele Ravenclaws, von denen Harry die meisten nicht kannte. Aus Gryffindor waren es Harry, Ron, Hermine, Sara, Parvati und Seamus. Zaubertränke war die Größte Klasse in der Harry bisher war.

Snape schritt kraftvoll in die Klasse. Sein Umhang wehte wie immer hinter ihm her und Harry dachte nicht zum ersten mal, das er aussah wie eine übergroße Fledermaus.

Ein eigentümliches Grinsen kräuselte sich um Snapes Lippen als er die Schüler musterte.

„Sie alle können sich Glücklich schätzen.", sagte er gefährlich ruhig.

„Sie haben Bewiesen, das sie sich ein wenig von den anderen Dummköpfen unterscheiden die es sonst wagen sich in eines meiner Klassenzimmer zu bewegen. Es war wirklich überraschend einige von ihnen auf der Liste dieses Jahres zu sehen."

Snapes Augen blitzten kurz aber deutlich zu Ron und Harry.

„Dies ist ein UTZ Kurs. Wiegen sie sich nicht in dem Glauben sie könnten sich hier auf ihren Lorbeeren ausruhen. Sie mögen zwar alle ein Ohnegleichen in den ZAG's errungen haben, doch die Anforderungen um diese Prüfung mit einem O zu bestehen sind geradezu Jämmerlich. Sie alle die sie nun hier sitzen genießen das Privileg endlich etwas über die Kunst des Zaubertränke Brauens zu erlernen. Missbrauchen sie dieses Privileg nicht oder sie werden mein missbehagen zu spüren bekommen."

Snape verengte die Augen zu schlitzen und niemand wagte es auch nur zu atmen.

„Wir werden nun beginnen Zaubertränke zu analysieren. Sie werden verschiedene Tränke von mir bekommen und ihre Aufgabe ist es das Rezept zu erforschen. Dieses Klassenzimmer steht ihnen jederzeit zur Verfügung. Geeignete Methoden finden sie in ihren Büchern ab Seite hundertfünfzig. Es ist ihnen erlaubt in Gruppen zu arbeiten. Ich erwarte bis nächste Woche um diese Zeit die Rezepte zu erhalten!"

Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und zu jedem Tisch segelte eine Flasche mit einer anderen Flüssigkeit.

„Ich empfehle ihnen diese Substanzen nicht zu probieren. Es könnten sich Gifte darunter befinden.", er grinste hämisch und wandte sich in Richtung Tür.

„Falls sie Fragen haben besuche sie mich in meinem Büro.", sagte er noch in einem Ton der niemanden zweifeln lies das man dies lieber unterlassen sollte und verschwand mit aufgebauschtem Umhang.

Die Schüler begannen zu tuscheln.

„Das war die angenehmste Zaubertrankstunde die wir je hatten.", meinte Ron leicht verwirrt.

Sara runzelte die Stirn und meinte: „Ich mag diesen Lehrer nicht. Er ist irgendwie ich weiß nicht."

„Wissen wir.", meinte Hermine. Nun, wir sollten lieber anfangen uns mit diesen Methoden vertraut zu machen die im Buch stehen. Ich habe das Gefühl das dies nicht einfach wird."

„Insbesondere weil Snape uns wahrscheinlich die Kompliziertesten Tränke gegeben hat.", kommentierte Harry.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Wahrscheinlich.", gab sie zu.

Ron zuckte mit den Schulter und schlug Wortlos sein Buch auf. Die anderen taten es ihm nach...


	8. Arbeitsalltag

**Fade to black**

**7. Arbeitsalltag**

Jarod Aparierte kurz vor Mailand. Verborgen vor den Augen der Muggel gab es hier eine kleine Magische Siedlung.

Der Junge Regulator lies seinen Blick schweifen. In der Ferne konnte er Mailand erkennen. Italien war sehr malerisch, doch er war nicht hier um die Landschaft zu genießen.

Im Tageslicht war es nur schwer zu erkennen, aber das dunkle Mal schwebte über einem der Häuser in dem kleinen Magischen Dorf.

Jarod richtete seinen Zauberstab zum Himmel und murmelte einige unverständliche Worte.

Das Mal erlosch und er nickte zufrieden während er sicheren Schrittes auf den Tatort zu lief.

Das ganze Dorf so schien es, war auf den Beinen.

Überall wohin man blickte sah man besorgte oder unverhohlen Ängstliche Gesichter.

Jarod kannte das zur genüge. Das war nicht der erste und auch nicht der letzte Mordschauplatz den er besichtigen würde. Aber diese Angst die wie schwarzes Gift überall in die Herzen der Menschen sickerte war anders als sonst.

Die Menschen wussten das der dunkle Lord wieder da war. Es hatte wieder angefangen und die Menschen erinnerten sich.

Jarod war das egal. Weder hatte er Angst noch sonst was. Er hatte nur einen Job zu erledigen, einen Job den er gerne machte, egal was manch anderer dazu sagen würde.

Jarod erreichte das Haus in dem der Mord geschehen war.

Einige Auroren des Italienischen Ministeriums für Magie hielten die Schaulustigen zurück und warfen ihm Misstrauische Blicke zu.

Jarod musste unwillkürlich Grinsen.

Schon klar, mit seiner Lederhose, dem Schwarzen Metallica T-Shirt und den schweren Boots sah er nicht gerade wie ein Ermittler aus.

Er trug heute auch keinen Umhang, da es, ein sehr warmer Tag war.

Jarod erreichte die Sperre und einer der Auroren stellte sich ihm missgelaunt in den Weg und sprach auf schnellem Italienisch zu ihm. Zum Glück beherrschte er viele Sprachen, so auch Italienisch.

„Halt, Zutritt Verboten."

Jarod setzte ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen und einen ziemlich gönnerhaften Blick auf. Das trieb die meisten Leute mit Befehlsgewalt in den Wahnsinn, so auch diesen Auroren. Seine Augen verengten sich und er kniff die Lippen zusammen, da Jarod sich gar nicht stören lies.

Nach ein oder zwei Minuten beschloss er, das er den Auroren genug geärgert hatte.

Er fischte in seiner Hosentasche nach seinen Ausweiß und hielt ihm den Auroren unter die Nase.

„Major Jarod Sommer, Ermittler der IVZ.", sagte er lässig. „Ich bin gekommen um den Tatort zu besichtigen. Bringen sie mich bitte zu ihrem Vorgesetzten."

Das missgelaunte Gebaren des Auroren änderte sich Schlagartig. Er nahm Haltung an, salutierte und wies Jarod den Weg, der ein Grinsen nicht verbergen konnte.

Er liebte das.

Der Auror führte ihn in das Haus, wo viele Zauberer geschäftig herumliefen, Fotos machten und alles kleinlich auf mitgebrachten Klemmbrettern notierten.

Der Auror entfernte sich und sprach einen der Männer an, ein Zauberer um die vierzig mit einer Glatze und ziemlich dicker Hornbrille. Der Auror deutete kurz auf Jarod und ging dann wieder auf seinen Posten.

Der Zauberer kam auf Jarod zu und salutierte, was Jarod erwiderte, dann stellte er sich als Captain Toni Alleto, Leiter der Spurensicherung, vor.

„Angenehm Captain Alleto, ich bin Major Jarod Sommer, der obligatorische IVZ Ermittler."

Der Ältere Herr schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und erklärte: „Ich habe schon einiges von ihnen gehört Major. Ist schon ne Weile her, das ich einen Regulator gesehen hab. Aber nun wo sie –wissen – schon - wer wieder da ist, sollte mich das auch nicht wundern."

Jarod nickte: „Das bedeutet höchst wahrscheinlich Überstunden. Also, wer sind die Opfer?"

„Das wahrscheinliche Primärziel war wohl der Mann, Giorgio Albano, dreißig Jahre alt. Ein Muggelgeborener Zauberer, der in unserer Mysteriumsabteilung angestellt war."

„Ein Unsäglicher?"

„Genau. Und einer der besten noch dazu. Ich kannte ihn auch persönlich. Ein Freundlicher Genosse. Man konnte sich gut mit ihm unterhalten, eine Schande. Seine Frau und seine Kinder haben sie auch umgebracht. Das Mädchen war acht und ihr Bruder war vier. So ein vorgehen habe ich noch nicht gesehen. Die Täter agierten ungewöhnlich brutal."

Jarod runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie meinen sie das? Kein Standard Todesser Überfall?"

„Nein. Bei dem was wir bis jetzt herausgefunden haben können wir Folgendes mit Sicherheit sagen, nämlich das dies ein vollkommen neues Vorgehen ist. Ich hab so was noch nie gesehen. Wie sie wissen treiben die Todesser die Familien normalerweise zusammen und bedienen sich ausgiebig beim Cruciatus Fluch ehe sie die Leute mit einem Avaada Kedavra Umbringen. Manchmal gibt es auch Körperliche Misshandlungen oder sie brechen das Genick der Kinder vor den Augen der Eltern."

Jarod nickte. Er hatte zwar nie den Tatort eines Todesser Überfalls betreten, doch wurden ihre Methoden mit an der Akademie gelehrt.

„Nun Major Sommer, wir können Folgendes Rekonstruieren: Die Täter drangen etwa um drei Uhr Morgens in das Haus ein. Wir konnten Reste von Schalldichte Zauber feststellen, die darauf hindeuten, das sich die Täter so gegen die Nachbarn Abgesichert haben. Zwei Täter Überwachten die Zugänge und drei Begaben sich in den ersten Stock, wo sich die Schlafzimmer befinden. Sie Überraschten Albano und seine Muggelfrau. Sie nutzten Hochpotentielle Magie um sie außer Gefecht zu setzen was darauf hindeutet das die Täter ungewöhnlich mächtig waren. Mindestens Oberer Auroren Standard. Anschließend schafften sie die Beiden ins Wohnzimmer. Dann holten sie die Kinder. Sie scheinen sie vor den Augen der Eltern Regelrecht in Stücke Gerissen zu haben. Die Obduktion beginnt zwar erst in ein Paar Stunden, aber wir vermuten das, das Mädchen vom Kiefer an in der Mitte durchgebrochen wurde. Anschließend wurde der Junge Zusammengefaltet. Nicht mal einige der hartgesottensten Spurensucher meiner Abteilung konnten den Anblick der Leichen ertragen. Es muss schrecklich gewesen sein. Die Mutter wurde in Stücke geschnitten und als letztes starb der Mann. Sie fesselten ihn und durchtrennten die Schlagadern an seinen Beinen. Seine Augen waren so verflucht das er sie nicht schließen konnte. Außerdem war sein Kopf mit einem Zauber fixiert. Er wurde gezwungen sich alles mit anzusehen während er langsam verblutete."

Jarod nickte bedächtig.

„Sehen wir uns das ganze mal an, wenn sie nichts dagegen haben."

„Wenn sie den Anblick ertragen können. Ich habe schon sehr viele Mordschauplätze untersucht, aber hier ist sogar mir schlecht geworden."

Jarod lächelte.

„Glauben sie mir, ich hab schon so einiges gesehen. Falls ich dennoch umkippen sollte bitte ich um Whisky, der bringt mich immer auf die Beine."

Alleto grinste, dann wurden sie wieder ernst und Sie betraten das Wohnzimmer.

Jarod sah sich gründlich um.

Die Leichen lagen immer noch in Position. Die Spurensucher sahen nicht gut aus, kein Wunder bei diesem Anblick.

Jarods Augen huschten kurz über die Überreste der Kinder und der Muggelfrau, deren Körperteile überall im Raum verteilt lagen.

Er beschloss den Vestigium Zauber zu benutzen, der Die Restenergie von Auren sichtbarmachte, überall wo sie mit einem Gegenstand in Berührung gekommen waren. Diese Spuren hielten sich Tagelang.

Jarod hob den Zauberstab und sagte: „Vestigium Acclaro!"

Überall wurden Fußspuren, Hand und Körper abdrücke sichtbar.

„Wir haben diese Spuren bereits gesichert.", gab Alleto Auskunft.

„Dessen bin ich mir sicher. Ich würde mir nur gerne ein eigenes Bild machen."

Der Italiener nickte zustimmend und Jarod murmelte die passenden Formeln um nur die Spuren anzuzeigen die zwischen drei und vier Uhr Morgens entstanden waren.

Er keuchte unwillkürlich auf, als er tiefschwarze Fußspuren auf dem Boden erkannte die von den Angreifern stammen mussten.

„Unmöglich!", sagte er.

Captain Alleto sah den jungen Regulator fragend an. Dieser Mann hatte es geschafft den schlimmsten Tatort den er in seiner langen Karriere gesehen hatte, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zu betreten und jetzt schien er wegen der Fußabdrücke auf dem Boden die Nerven zu verlieren.

„Sagen ihnen die Spuren etwas?", fragte er behutsam.

Jarod nickte. Er kämpfte einen Augenblick um seine Fassung zurück zu erlangen und erwiderte: „Keine Todesser. Auch Anhänger Voldemorts, aber keine Todesser."

„Wie kann ich das bitte verstehen?", fragte der Italiener Verwirrt.

Jarod sah ihm ernst in die Augen mit einem Blick der keinerlei Widerrede duldete.

„Diese Informationen unterliegen der höchsten Geheimhaltungsstufe. Bitte schicken sie ihren Bericht in unser Büro wenn sie fertig sind. Was wir besprochen haben, behandeln sie bitte Vertraulich."

Alleto sah sehr neugierig aus, aber er riss sich zusammen und erwiderte: „Wie sie Wünschen Sir."

Jarod nickte knapp und verabschiedete sich ehe er spontan disaparierte.

Captain Alleto stand weiterhin verwundert an der Tür und fragte sich was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.

"Verdammt noch mal. Wie zum Teufel machst du das?", fragte Ron genervt als Harry ohne Zauberstab ein paar bequeme Sessel heraufbeschworen hatte.

„Ich habe heimlich geübt.", grinste der Schwarzhaarige und lies sich mit einem erleichterten Stöhnen in den Sessel fallen.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich ebenfalls, unwillkürlich entspannte er sich.

„Es gibt wirklich nichts besseres als am Sonntag ein bisschen zu trainieren.", meinte Hermine sarkastisch und lies sich ebenfalls in einen der Sessel sinken.

Es herrschte eine Angenehme Stille im Raum. Die drei Schüler verschnauften von den Anstrengungen ihres drei Stunden Trainings. Sie hatten fast bis zur Erschöpfung Flüche gegen eine Wand gefeuert um ihre Magische Ausdauer zu erhöhen.

Nach etwa fünf Minuten sagte Harry: „Soll ich euch mal was wirklich tolles erzählen?"

„Schieß los!", meinte Ron schwächlich und Harry grinste.

„Derek hat einige Andeutungen Fallen lassen, das wir alle in den Genuss seiner Sklaventreiberei kommen."

Ron seufzte unwillig und meinte Jammervoll: „Was wollen die aus uns machen? Supersoldaten? So was wie diesen Supermann aus den Muggel Comics?"

Harry kicherte.

„Dazu wird es wohl nicht Reichen. Ich schätze Fortgeschrittener Nahkampf. Vielleicht den einen oder anderen Zauber den wir noch nicht kennen. Und Amy hat was von Theoretischen Unterricht erwähnt. Sie meinte wir hätten einen Fortgeschrittenen Regulatoren Kurs absolviert aber das Leben würde aus mehr als nur Kämpfen bestehen, daher stelle ich mich mal auf die eine oder andere Rechtsbelehrung ein."

„Also alles worüber man sich freuen kann. Wir haben ja soviel Freizeit.", erwidertre Ron sarkastisch. „Was meinst du Herm?"

Stille folgte dieser Frage.

Harry und Ron hoben verwundert die Köpfe und sahen zu Hermine, die mit angezogenen Knien dort saß, den Kopf auf die Knie gesunken und tief schlafend.

Ron musste sich ein glucksen verkneifen.

„Süß.", kommentierte er.

Harry lächelte versonnen. Ron hatte das zwar witzig gemeint, aber so wie sie da saß, das Gesicht so entspannt sah sie wirklich süß aus. Fast wie ein Engel.

„Ey, Harry! Weilst du noch auf diesem Planeten?"

„Wie?", fragte Harry.

Ron grinste nur.

„Wollen wir sie wecken oder lieber noch etwas schlafen lassen?"

„Ich glaube wir wecken sie lieber. Sie kann in ihrem Bett weiter schlafen. Ich persönlich wäre nicht begeistert wenn ich im Raum der Wünsche aufwachen würde und..."

„Und was?", fragte Ron.

Harry grinste und konzentrierte sich kurz. Der Raum veränderte sich und wurde zu einem Schlafzimmer. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und bugsierte Hermine sanft in das Bett. Dort deckte er sie zu und schrieb an dem Schreibtisch, der ebenfalls erschienen war eine Notiz.

Ron sah seinen Freund fragend an.

„Wenn wir sie wecken wird sie sich nur wieder auf die Arbeit stürzen. Ein bisschen Erholung wird ihr gut tun.", beantwortete Harry die ungestellte Frage.

Er betrachtete die Schlafende Hermine und lächelte versonnen.

„Solltest lieber direkt mit unter die Decke krabbeln.", murmelte Ron mit einem Grinsen in seinen Nicht vorhandenem Bart.

„Was ist?", fragte Harry etwas abwesend.

„Äh Nichts. Lass uns lieber gehen sonst wecken wir sie noch.", erwiderte Ron und zusammen verließen sie das Zimmer.

„Jetzt erkläre mir bitte, warum du mich mitten im Schuljahr sprechen musst.", forderte Derek seinen Langjährigen Partner auf.

Jarod sah seinen Freund ernst an.

„Ich war in Mailand einen Tatort besichtigen Todesserüberfall nach einer neuen und verdammt Brutalen Methode."

„Und? Ich warte auf die Pointe.", erwiderte Derek.

„Die Pointe ist Folgende. Ich hab den Spurensuchzauber angewandt und auf die Tatzeit eingestellt. Die Fußspuren waren schwarz."

Derek klappte der Kiefer runter und die Sonnenbrille rutschte ihm fast von der Nase. Er schrie kurz auf, da das einströmende Licht sein Verwundetes Auge traf und schob sie schnell wieder an ihren Richtigen Platz.

„Das ist nicht möglich Jay! Wir haben gottverdammte drei Jahre gebraucht und alle Parzellen Zerstört! Wir haben sie alle eigenhändig getötet. Es können keine Überlebt haben! Wir haben alle getötet!"

„Der Zauber lügt nicht!", erwiderte Jarod ruhig.

Derek sprang auf und lief nervös hin und her.

„Wir müssen Albus und Jos unterrichten!"

Jarod kratzte sich am Kinn und erwiderte: „Ich weiß. Aber ich wollte es erst dir erzählen. Du kannst Albus Informieren und ich werde mich am Abend mit Jos reffen. Wir müssen Maßnahmen ergreifen. Wir wissen nicht wie viele Parzellen wir übersehen haben. Er könnte über eine ganze Armee verfügen ohne das wir es wissen."

„Wie gehen wir weiter vor?", fragte Derek.

„Ich wollte den Nachrichtendienst hinzuziehen. Anschließend habe ich vor selbst abzutauchen und zu suchen. Du bleibst hier. Es ist wichtig das die drei Vorbereitet sind."

Derek stieß einen Seufzer aus und fragte: „Sollen wir es Harry sagen? Wir können es ihm nicht mehr lange vorenthalten. Er hat immerhin ein Recht es zu wissen. Verdammte Scheiße! Ich verstehe Albus nicht? Es ist genauso gut Harrys Angelegenheit wie unsere."

Jarod schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er hat genug um die Ohren. Wir sollten noch warten. Denk mal dran was mit Remus passiert ist als er es herausgefunden hatte."

Derek nickte.

„Okay Jay. Dann machen wir es so. Aber ich werde Amy informieren müssen."

„Da hab ich nichts gegen. Erstens weiß sie von ihnen und zum zweiten hat auch sie ein Anrecht darauf es zu wissen. Ich werde verschwinden und mich wieder melden wenn ich genaue Infos hab. Bis dahin bleibe ich im Untergrund."

Derek fixierte Jarod und sagte: „Viel Glück alter Freund, du wist es brauchen..."


	9. Quidditch und Herzbegehren

**Fade to black**

** 8.Quidditch und Herzbegehren**

Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten sich an ihre neue Art des Unterrichts gewöhnt.

Sie schafften es auch ihr gesondertes Kampf und Fitnesstraining in der Zeit unterzubringen. Ron und Harry wurden jedoch besonders gefordert, da die Quidditch Saison bald wieder anstand. Sie trainierten hart und besonders Harry als Kapitän ging mit gutem Beispiel voran.

Wenn er nicht dieses Psychotraining im Sommer absolviert hätte, wäre er wohl unter dem Druck zusammengebrochen. Plötzlich keimte in ihm Verständnis für Angelina und Wood, die immer sehr streng mit ihren Mannschaftskameraden gewesen waren.

Er war selbst ab und zu kurz davor gewesen zu explodieren, wenn etwas nicht so lief wie er es eigentlich geplant hatte

Ron war mittlerweile ein Routinierter Hüter und konnte Mühelos die Bälle Halten die, die Jägerinnen an ihm Vorbei bugsieren wollten.

Mit den Jägern war das so eine Sache gewesen. Katie Bell war die einzige Jägerin die ihnen geblieben war, da Alicia Spinett und Angelina Johnson im letztem Jahr ihren Abschluss gemacht hatten.

Sie hatten Auswahlspiele angesetzt und Ginny Weasley hatte sich als eine Spitzen Jägerin erwiesen. Sie hatte Harry im letzten Jahr als Sucher vertreten und dort bereits gezeigt wie gut sie mit einem Besen umgehen konnte. Während sie jedoch als Sucherin einfach nur gut gewesen war, so konnte man sie auf ihrer neuen Position mit Fug und Recht als Phänomenal bezeichnen.

Die zweite neue Jägerin war niemand anderes als ihre neue Mitschülerin Sara Spencer, die Harry erzählte das sie auch in Amerika an ihrer alten Schule in einer Mannschaft gespielt hatte. Man sah auf dem ersten Blick, das sie Routiniert mit dem Quaffel umzugehen Verstand und in Kombination mit Ginny und Katie schien sie kaum zu schlagen zu sein. Es sprach also für Rons Fähigkeiten als Hüter, das er dennoch jeden Ball hielt der auf seine Torringe abgefeuert wurde, auch wenn es ihn mehr als nur einmal fast vom Besen Gehauen hätte.

Da Rons Brüder Fred und George mit einem Spektakulären Auftritt aus Hogwarts geflohen waren, nachdem Umbridge die Macht ergriffen hatte, fehlten ihnen auch noch Fähige Treiber.

Obwohl man im letzten Jahr Notdürftigen Ersatz gefunden hatte, schrieb Harry diese Stellen neu aus in der Hoffnung neue Talente zu entdecken. Jack Sloper, der im letztem Jahr als Treiber gespielt hatte, schaffte es wieder sich zu Qualifizieren. Anscheinend hatte er im Sommer hart Trainiert, so das er nicht nur Passabel spielte, sondern es auch schaffte sich nicht noch einmal selbst mit seinem Schläger K.O. zu schlagen, wie es im letztem Jahr öfter passiert war.

Die Position des zweiten Treibers hatte für alle Überraschend Colin Creevy erobert. Harry erkannte, das er Talent hatte, auch wenn er kein zweiter Fred oder George Weasley war, spielte er sicher und Konstant, obwohl er hin und wieder ein wenig übereifrig zur Sache ging. Die Tatsache, das er mit Harry in einer Mannschaft spielte brachte ihn immer noch ein wenig aus dem Häuschen, auch wenn seine vollkommene Verehrung für Harry stark nachgelassen hatte, wofür dieser mehr als nur dankbar war.

Mit ein wenig Übung würde diese Mannschaft vielleicht das Niveau der letzten Jahre erreichen können. Harry konnte es noch nicht sagen. Das Training lief zwar hervorragend, aber er musste sehen wie sich seine Mitstreiter in einem echten Spiel verhielten.

Nichts konnte einen Unerfahrenen Spieler auf die Reaktionen einer Zuschauermenge vorbereiten, wie Ron im letztem Jahr erfahren musste. Das Lied der Slytherins mit dem sie ihn geschmäht hatten, hatte ihn zutiefst verunsichert.

Doch nach dem letzen Spiel und auch nach diesem Sommer musste man schon härtere Geschütze auffahren um Ron noch einmal derart zu zusetzten. Er war absolut gelassen und cool. Er hatte sich sehr verändert und Harry mochte den neuen Ron genau so gerne wie den Alten, auch wenn er feststellen musste, das er die unkontrollierten Ausbrüche irgendwie vermisste.

Nach einem sehr Anstrengenden Training hatte Harry seine Spieler in der Umkleidekabine versammelt und analysierte ihre Fehler.

„Ihr Jägerinnen müsstet noch enger zusammenfliegen und Häufiger den Quaffel wechseln. Ansonsten war ich sehr zufrieden mit euch. Ron, mach so Weiter. Du bringst Glanzleistungen. Jack, Colin. Bei euch müssen wir einiges Verbessern. Ihr seid noch nicht Schnell genug bei den Klatschern und an eurer Zielsicherheit müssen wir auch noch arbeiten. Ich hab mir bereits etwas überlegt, aber das heben wir für das nächste Training auf."

Er schenkte seiner Mannschaft ein Lächeln ehe er sagte: „Das war's. Ab zum Abendessen, ihr habt es euch verdient."

Sie duschten und zogen sich um, ehe sie mit geschulterten Besen zum Schloss hinaufschlenderten.

Harry wandte sich an Ron und meinte: „Ich wollte nur noch mal anmerken, das ich echt erstaunt darüber bin, wie beweglich du mit dieser Körpergröße bist."

Ron grinste und erwiderte: „Jarod war bei meiner Ausbildung besonders darauf bedacht das ich meine Schnelligkeit nicht einbüße. Außerdem ist mir Aufgefallen, das es mir fast unglaublich leicht fällt zu erkennen von wo der Quaffel kommt."

„Ja, deine Reflexe wurden wahrscheinlich durch das Nahkampftraining erhöht. Mir geht es mit dem Schnatz genauso. Ich glaube nicht das ich ihn so schnell finden würde ohne dieses Training. Wir schulden Dumbledore ne Menge das er uns das hat machen lassen."

Ron grinste und meinte: „Wir sollten ihn ne Schachtel von diesen Muggel Bonbons schicken auf die er steht."

„Zitronenbonbons?", fragte Harry.

Ron grinste. „Genau die meine ich. Oder hast du sonst noch eine Idee?"

Harry musste unwillkürlich lachen. Er erinnerte sich an seine Unterhaltung mit Dumbledore aus dem ersten Jahr vor dem Spiegel Nerhegeb.

„Socken!"

Ron blinzelte und sah auf Harry herab. „Wie?"

„Wollsocken.", wiederholte Harry. „Dumbledore hat mir mal erzählt alle Leute würden ihm immer nur Bücher schenken und er wünschte sich zur Abwechslung mal Socken. Davon könne man nie genug haben."

Ron grinste und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Typisch Dumbledore.", meinte er gelassen.

Sie brachten ihre Besen in ihre Schlafsäle und gingen anschließend in die Große Halle zum Abendessen.

Sara war bereits Anwesend und hatte sich neben Hermine gesetzt, die ihnen Plätze freigehalten hatte.

Als sie sich zu ihnen setzten, bemerkten sie, das Hermine und Sara angeregt über eine Abhandlung in Geschichte diskutierten. Beide hatten das Fach gewählt. Eigentlich hatten Sara und Hermine jedes Fach gewählt in dem sie einen Zaubergrad erreicht hatten. Ihr Stundenplan war daher um einiges Umfangreicher als der von Harry oder Ron, da sie nur die Fächer belegt hatten die man brauchte um als Auror zugelassen zu werden. Und das waren nur vier.  
Hermine hatte zwölf und Sara zehn Fächer belegt. Damit war Hermine die einzige Schülerin die in allen ihren Fächern am UTZ Kurs Teilnahm.

Daher hatte sie genauso viel zu tun wie Harry und Ron mit Quidditch, doch noch bei weitem nicht soviel wie in ihrem dritten Jahr als sie mit einem Zeitumkehrer einige Stunden doppelt erlebt hatte um alle angebotenen Fächer zu belegen. In diesem Jahr war Hermine kurz davor gewesen mit einem Nervenzusammenbruch in der Krankenstation zu landen.

Harry begann sich ein wenig am Gespräch zu beteiligen, weil er wissen wollte wie Amy Unterrichtete.

Derek hatte ihm erzählt, das sie eine Muggel war, doch kein Schüler schien es bemerkt zu haben. (Außer Ron und Hermine die dieses Wissen ebenfalls besaßen.)

Sowohl Hermine als auch Sara schienen begeistert zu sein, so dass Harry es fast schade fand sich nicht für den Geschichtskurs eingetragen zu haben.

Nach dem Abendessen lernten sie noch im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry war sich nicht sicher warum er das Tat. Früher hatte er alles immer bis zur letzten Minute aufgeschoben und sich leicht über Hermine gewundert die immer mit Begeisterung neues Wissen erworben hatte.

Nun, es war nicht so dass es ausschließlich Spaß machte, aber er spürte ein schwer zu beschreibendes Gefühl in sich, dass ihn zum Lernen antrieb. Eine Art Dringlichkeit die er ab und zu wie einen Knoten in seiner Brust zu fühlen vermochte.

Er hatte sich mit Ron darüber unterhalten und dieser schien sich ähnlich zu fühlen. Aber auch er hatte keine Erklärung dafür.

Es wurde Später und der Gemeinschaftsraum leerte sich langsam.

Ron gähnte ausgelassen und verfügte sich nach einer Weile ins Bett.

Kurz darauf Wünschte ihnen auch Sara eine Gute Nacht.

Hermine war so vertieft in ihren Nachforschungen, das sie es gar nicht zu bemerken schien. Nachdem Sara verschwunden war, waren nur sie und Harry noch im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er versuchte sich auf eine Abhandlung über verschiedene Zaubertrankzutaten zu Konzentrieren, doch irgendwie war er zu müde. Aber er hatte sich geschworen die Abhandlung noch Heute fertig zu stellen. So lieferten sich seine Sturheit und seine Müdigkeit einen erbitterten Kampf.

Am Ende schien es sogar der völlig in ihre Aufgaben versunkenen Hermine auf zu fallen.

„Harry? Ich glaube du solltest langsam ins Bett gehen. Du siehst Müde aus.", sagte sie sanft.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Nein. Ich wollte diese Abhandlung heute noch fertig stellen, also werde ich sie heute fertig stellen."

Hermine kicherte.

„Noch immer so stur? Manche dinge ändern sich nie."

Harry musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Nun ja, man tut was man kann nicht wahr? Du solltest aber auch langsam schlafen gehen, meinst du nicht auch?"

Hermine lächelte und erwiderte: „Ich wollte meine Geschichtsabhandlung auch nur fertig schreiben. Außerdem ist es einfach zu interessant um jetzt aufzuhören."

„Worum geht es denn?", fragte Harry neugierig. Er dachte sich, wenn es ihm gelang sich selbst ein wenig abzulenken, könnte er sich später besser konzentrieren.

„Es geht um alte Magische Artefakte. Ich habe mich für ein Artefakt entschieden das du kennen müsstest."

Harrys Neugier steigerte sich.

„Jetzt hör auf mich auf die Folter zu spanne und sag schon welches!"

„Der Spiegel Nerhegeb."

Harry musste lächeln.

„Ja, denn kenne ich in der Tat ziemlich gut. Damals im ersten Jahr hat er mir gute Dienste geleistet."

Hermine nickte lächelnd. Natürlich wusste sie wie Dumbledore in ihrem ersten Jahr den Spiegel präpariert hatte um den Stein der Weisen zu verbergen.

„Du hattest deine Familie gesehen als du zum ersten mal hineingeblickt hast. Dein tiefster Herzenswunsch, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte und Hermine fragte weiter: „Und? Glaubst du, du würdest wieder das selbe sehen wie in deinem ersten Jahr?"

Das war eine sehr persönliche Frage. Doch da es Hermine war die sie stellte, beschloss er sie so ehrlich zu beantworten wie es ihm möglich war.

„Ich glaube nicht."

Hermine blinzelte überrascht.

„Was dann? Wie Voldemort besiegt wird? Oder vielleicht...", ihre Stimme wurde leiser. „...wie Sirius zurückkehrt?"

Harry sah ein wenig traurig aus.

„Ich glaube nicht Herm. Ich meine, ich hätte Sirius gerne wieder, aber wie ich meine Familie nie sehen werde, so ist mir auch klar das Sirius für immer gegangen ist."

Er sah nachdenklich aus und Hermine hätte sich Ohrfeigen können für diese Frage. Sie wollte gerade etwas erwidern als Harry fort fuhr: „Voldemort zu besiegen wäre die nächste logische Alternative. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin ist es eher ein Ziel und kein Herzenswunsch. Nein. Was ich mir wirklich Wünsche ist...", er stockte kurz und wurde ein wenig rot. „Was ich mir wirklich mehr als alles andere Wünsche wäre...eine eigene Familie."

Hermine hielt den Atem an und Harry hatte das Gefühl sich erklären zu müssen.

„Du weißt schon Herm. Eine Frau und vielleicht ein Kind... Ach, vergiss es! Ich bin gerade mal sechzehn und sollte nicht über so etwas nachdenken. Noch nicht. Tut mir leid Herm. Ich glaube du hast recht. Ich sollte mich wirklich schlafen legen und aufhören so n' Schwachsinn zu labern. Gute Nacht"

Mit diesen Worten packte er seine Sachen zusammen und schlenderte die Treppe hoch.

Hermine sah ihn nachdenklich hinterher und fühlte sich ein wenig Schuldig das Thema zur Sprache gebracht zu haben. Aber sie hielt Harry nicht für dumm wegen diesem Wunsch. Es war nur natürlich das er sich eine eigene Familie wünschte.

Sie versuchte sich weiter auf ihre Aufgaben zu konzentrieren, doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Etwas an Harrys Worten hatte eine Saite in ihr zum Klingen gebracht. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig Schuldig das er durch sie auf solch trübe Gedanken gekommen war.

‚Reis dich zusammen Granger. Du solltest diese Abhandlung wirklich fertig schreiben!', schalt sie sich selbst.

Aber es war zwecklos. Mit einem seufzen Packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und ging in ihren Schlafsaal.

Doch auch im Bett gelang es nicht ihre Gedanken zu klären und ihren Geist frei zu machen.

‚Du bist nicht dumm Harry. Du bist viel reifer als die meisten Jungen deines Alters.', dachte sie.

Sie hörte den Regen, der draußen auf die Ländereien herab fiel und das gleichmäßige Trommeln wiegte sie in einen von Seltsamen Träumen begleiteten Schlaf.

„Was wollt ihr von uns?"

Die Stimme von Lee Chang klang verzweifelt.

Er blickte in diese Kalten distanzierten Augen die so unglaublich grün waren. Doch auch so Gnadenlos, so kalt und grausam.

Verzweifelt wünschte er sich nichts mehr als an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen. Doch der Junge Mann hatte ihn entwaffnet und wirbelte ihn zwischen seinen Fingern. Er war nicht zu erreichen. Außerdem waren drei Zauberstäbe auf ihn und seine Frau gerichtet, die dicht hinter ihm lag und verzweifelt schluchzte.

„Wir wollen Informationen Dr. Chang. Informationen die ihnen in ihrer Eigenschaft als Unsäglicher bestimmt zur Verfügung stehen."

Lee starrte die verhüllte Gestalt an. Die Stimme klang so jung und dennoch so kalt das ihm bei ihrem Klang ein Schauer über den Rücken glitt.

„Was? Was wollt ihr wissen?"

„Das Projekt Viva! Ich will alle Informationen die sie darüber haben."

Lees Gedanken überschlugen sich. Ja, er arbeitete an dem Projekt Viva, doch er konnte absolut nicht sagen warum sie gerade diese Informationen wollten.

„W-warum? Was wollen sie mit diesen Informationen? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen was das den Unnennbaren nützen sollte."

„Unsere Gründe gehen sie nichts an. Wo sind die Informationen?", fragte der Junge Todesser mit seiner kalten Stimme.

„In Ordnung. Alle meine Aufzeichnungen sind in meinem Schreibtisch im ersten Stock. Nehmt sie, doch verschont unser Leben, oder zumindest das meiner Frau. Ich werde alles sagen wenn sie am Leben bleibt!"

„Wir werden sehen.", erwiderte der Todesser Kalt und schnippte kurz mit seinen behandschuhten Fingern.

Eine der vermummten Gestalten löste sich Wortlos aus der Gruppe und begab sich in den ersten Stock. Er kehrte nach einigen Minuten mit den Aufzeichnungen wieder.

„Wir sind ihnen zu tiefstem Dank verpflichtet Doktor Chang.", erklärte der Anführer süßlich.

Er lies seinen Zauberstab sinken und drehte sich um. Als er die Tür erreichte sagte er: „Beseitigt sie!"

Die Angst die Lee bereits die ganze Zeit gespürt hatte verstärkte sich exponential. Gemischt mit dem Schmerz der plötzlich entstand als mit unnachgiebiger Magischer Kraft an seinen Armen und seinen Beinen gezerrt wurde.

Der Druck verstärkte sich mit dem Schmerz von Millisekunde zu Millisekunde die jede für sich ein eigenes Universum zu bilden schienen. Er spürte wie seine Knochen barsten und schrie unmenschlich laut. Seiner Frau erging es wie ihm.

Er hörte, spürte und erkannte wie seine Haut zeriss und nur wenige Augenblicke später wurden alle seine Gliedmaßen vom Körper abgerissen.

Er hatte keine Arme und Beine mehr. Er spürte nur noch schmerzen während das Blut aus ihm heraus Spritzte, unnachgiebig von seinem Rasenden Herzen gepumpt, das ihn nun nicht länger das Leben schenkte sondern es aus ihm heraus saugte. Rote Nebel tanzten vor seinen Augen. Er konnte fühlen wie die kalte Klaue des Todes langsam nach seiner Seele griff.

Dann wurde alles dunkel und wie eine Gnade verklang der Schmerz im Nichts...

Frisch geduscht und umgezogen schlenderte Harry an diesem Sonntag Morgen hinunter in die Große Halle.

Er war einer der ersten beim Frühstück.

Ron hatte sich nach ihren Morgentraining noch mal aufs Ohr gehauen, während Hermine irgendetwas für ihre Hausaufgaben Recherchieren wollte, die sie gestern nicht beendet hatte.

Er schlenderte lässig in die Große Halle und setzte sich an den Gryffindor Tisch, an dem nur ein paar Drittklässler saßen, die Harry nicht kannte.

An den anderen Tischen war auch nicht viel los.

Zwei Siebtklässler aus Slytherin unterhielten sich an ihren Tisch. Einige Hufflepuffs, von denen Harry wusste, das sie in irgendeinen Koboldstein Klub waren hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und am Ravenclaw Tisch saß die Hausmannschaft. Sie hatten wohl gleich Training.

Harry erkannte Cho Chang, die in diesem Jahr Roger Davies als Kapitän abgelöst hatte, da er seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte.

Im letzten Schuljahr war Harry noch in Cho verknallt gewesen. Aber diese Gefühle waren mit Sirius gestorben. So ging es ihn mit vielem was er vor diesem Zwischenfall gewollt hatte. Auch wenn er es langsam akzeptiert hatte, war da immer noch ein Loch in seinem Herzen wo Sirius einst gewesen war. Es würde nicht aufhören zu schmerzen, aber er hatte es nun akzeptiert. Er würde damit Leben müssen, wie er mit so vielem Leben musste.

Er wandte seinen Blick von Cho ab und begann zu Frühstücken.

Er trank gerade seinen dritten Kaffee, als ihn irgendein merkwürdiges Gefühl beschlich.

Eine Vorahnung. Irgendetwas war falsch, er konnte es förmlich Riechen, auch wenn er dieses Gefühl nicht wirklich in Worte fassen konnte.

Seine Befürchtungen wurden bestätigt, als eine sehr Bleicher Professor Flittwick die Große Halle betrat. Er sah sehr ernst aus, was schon beunruhigend war, schließlich war der kleine Professor immer fröhlich. Dieser Ausdruck passte einfach nicht zu seinem Wesen und das war erschreckend anzusehen.

Harry versteifte sich. Dieses beklemmende Gefühl steigerte sich als Flittwick direkt zu Cho trat.

Alle Die in der Großen Halle versammelt waren sahen zu ihnen.

Flittwick schien sich nicht gerade wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen, als er mit beherrschter Stimme sagte: „Miss Chang, bitte begleiten sie mich"

„Was ist los Professor?", fragte Cho. Sie war kreidebleich geworden. Auch alle anderen in der Halle schienen bestürzt zu sein.

„Nicht hier Miss Chang. Kommen sie bitte mit mir mit. Ich werde alles erklären."

Cho nickte und erhob sich. Harry war bestürzt als er bemerkte wie steif ihre Bewegungen waren. Ansonsten war sie immer so anmutig gewesen.

Sie verließen die Halle, und kaum waren sie draußen ging auch schon das Getuschel los. Besonders am Tisch der Ravenclaws.

Harrys ungutes Gefühl steigerte sich zu einer solchen Intensität, das er nicht ruhig sitzen bleiben konnte.

Er musste einfach herausfinden was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Er verließ die Große Halle und rannte genau in die Arme von Professor McGonnagal.

„Mr. Potter, wie Gut das ich sie treffe. Der Schulleiter wünscht sie zu sprechen. Er erwartet sie in seinem Büro. Das Passwort ist Yorkshire Pudding."

Harry registrierte leicht belustigt, das Professor McGonnagal missbilligend die Augen zusammen kniff als sie das Passwort nannte.

„Danke Professor.", sagte er freundlich als er sich zur Treppe wandte und sich mit einem zügigen Schritt zu Dumbledores Büro begab.

Seine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander. Warum wollte Dumbledore ihn sehen? Hatte das etwas mit dem zu tun was Professor Flittwick Cho mitteilen wollte?

Ehe er sich zu viele Gedanken machen konnte, hatte er auch schon den Wasserspeier erreicht, der den Durchgang zu Dumbledores Büro beschützte.

Harry nannte das Passwort und der Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite.

Harry schritt zügig die Treppe empor und klopfte an Dumbledores Tür.

Sofort hörte er Dumbledores Stimme die ihn Herein rief.

Entschlossen betrat Harry das Büro und sagte: „Sie wollten mich sehen Herr Direktor?"

„Ah, Harry. Es freut mich dich wieder hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Aber leider sind die Umstände ein wenig ungünstig."

Ein Schatten huschte über Dumbledores Gesicht. Er wurde ungewöhnlich ernst und bedeutete Harry sich zu setzen. Dieser empfand den Mangel an Überschwänglichkeit als äußerst beunruhigend.

Er folgte Dumbledores Aufforderung und setzte sich in einen der bequemen Sessel die vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters standen.

Dumbledore musterte ihn über seine Halbmondförmige Brille hinweg. Harry hielt den Blick aus diesen Unglaublich blauen Augen und stellte bestürzt fest das sie nicht zwinkerten oder glänzten.

„Harry, ich habe dich rufen lassen, weil es mein Wunsch ist dich besser zu Informieren. Du erinnerst dich bestimmt an das Gespräch das wir am Ende des letzten Schuljahres hatten. Ich möchte dich nicht länger im dunkeln tappen lassen, daher komme ich auch gleich zum Punkt. Es gab einige Überfälle von Voldemorts Anhängern."

Harry war nicht wirklich überrascht. Er hatte mit etwas in der Art gerechnet. Sofort zählte er zwei und zwei zusammen und kam zum logischen Schluss.

„Cho Changs Familie. Sie wurden angegriffen oder?"

Dumbledore nickte grimmig.

„Wie ich sehe hat Derek gute Arbeit geleistet. Du scheinst die Zusammenhänge schnell zu begreifen. Es stimmt. Miss Changs Eltern wurden Gestern auf Brutalste Art ermordet. Sie waren die letzten in einer ganzen Reihe von Morden, die sich über den ganzen Erdball ziehen. Sie scheinen es vor allem auf Unsägliche Abgesehen zu haben. Chos Vater war unsäglicher des Chinesischen Ministeriums und arbeitete hier an einem mir unbekannten Projekt, zusammen mit anderen Namhaften Unsäglichen aus aller Herren Länder. Wir wissen nicht was Voldemort damit bezweckt, aber ich wollte, dass du es von uns erfährst und nicht aus der Presse. Fudge wollte diese Informationen unterdrücken damit es nicht zu einer Panik kommt, doch das ist nicht länger möglich, da die Ausländische Presse das Thema bereits veröffentlicht hat. Außerdem ist der Ruf des Ministeriums in dieser Hinsicht bereits stark angeschlagen und Fudge will keine weitere negative Publicity."

Harry nickte resigniert.

„Wer untersucht die Morde? Wird der Phönixorden sich beteiligen?", fragte er so ruhig er konnte.

Dumbledore lächelte leicht.

„In gewisser Weise. Kingsley ist der Leitende Auror in Britannien. Die IVZ hat ihren Nachrichtendienst und die Regulatoren eingeschaltet, die glücklicherweise Inoffiziell mit dem Orden zusammenarbeiten. Jarod Sommer hat die Ermittlungen übernommen. Wenn ich es Richtig verstanden habe, leitet sein Stellvertreter die offiziellen Ermittlungen während Mr. Sommer sich in den Untergrund begeben hat."

„Und? Haben sie schon irgendetwas herausgefunden?"

Dumbledore seufzte schwer und sah plötzlich erschreckend Alt und Müde aus.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid Harry. Ich würde es dir gerne Mitteilen, allerdings möchte die Mehrzahl der Verantwortlichen nicht das du zu diesem Zeitpunkt darüber aufgeklärt wirst."

Harry nickte bedächtig.

„Verstehe. Ich danke ihnen trotzdem für diese Informationen Herr Direktor."

Dumbledore lächelte ihn an.

„Und Harry. Wenn du irgendwelche Probleme hast oder einfach einen Rat brauchst, sei dir stets bewusst das meine Tür dir immer offen steht."

Harry nickte Dumbledore zu, der wieder sehr nachdenklich und abwesend aussah und verlies das Büro.

Er hatte es befürchtet. Voldemort war bereits aktiv. Er wusste, das er keinen Einfluss auf Voldemorts Grausamkeiten hatte. Aber dennoch fühlte Harry sich irgendwie verantwortlich. Er wünschte es niemanden seine Eltern zu verlieren. Vor allem nicht Cho, auch nach all dem was im letzten Jahr passiert war. Und es war indirekt seine Schuld. Es war sein Blut gewesen das Voldemort zu neuer Stärke verholfen hatte. Erst wurde ihr Cedric genommen und nun ihre Eltern.

Was sollte ihr noch angetan werden?

Wut wallte sich in Harry auf. Wut gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger die ein Leben nach dem anderen Zerstörten. Aber was sollte er den schon tun können? Na gut, er hatte gelernt sich zu Verteidigen, aber er war noch lange nicht mächtig genug um es mit Voldemort aufnehmen zu können. Er musste mehr lernen, mehr trainieren! Es musste doch einen Weg geben um stark genug zu werden! Dumbledore hatte es doch auch geschafft!

Harry war so in seine Gedanken versunken, das er gar nicht wahrnahm, wo er hinlief. Er bog um eine Ecke und spürte einen Schmerzhaften zusammenprall.

Bücher fielen auf den Boden und Harry schaute auf.

Hermine rieb sich den Kopf und schaute ihn Verlegen an.

„Tut mir leid Harry. Ich war ganz in Gedanken. Ich hab dich weder gesehen noch gehört."

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich war selber nicht ganz anwesend."

Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes fügte er die Bücher zu einem ordentlichen Stapel zusammen und lies sie in Hermines Arme Schweben.

„Danke.", murmelte sie. Plötzlich veränderte sich etwas in ihren Zügen, als sie ihn genauer musterte.

„Ist etwas passiert?", fragte sie mit besorgter Stimme.

Er blickte gequält. War es so offensichtlich das ihn etwas beschäftigte? Er musste dringend sein Pokerface verbessern.

„Es...es geht um Cho."

Harry wunderte sich als sich ein Schatten auf Hermines Züge legte. Aber bevor er sich dessen sicher war, war es auch schon wieder Verschwunden. Daher fuhr er bedrückt fort: „Nicht um Cho direkt, sondern um ihre Eltern."

Hermine zog die Brauen zusammen und sah ihn Nachdenklich an. Dann entfuhr ihr ein Keuchen und die Bücher fielen erneut zu Boden als sie die Hände vor den Mund Schluck. Die schreckliche Erkenntnis schien regelrecht aus ihren Rehbraunen Augen zu Springen als sie ihn entsetzt ansah.

„Oh Harry, es tut mir leid.", sagte sie verzweifelt und ihre Augen schimmerten.

Er nickte düster.

„Flittwick kam heute Morgen in die Große Halle und nahm sie mit. Kurz darauf wurde ich von McGonnagal zu Dumbledore geschickt. Er hat es mir dann erzählt."

Harry senkte resigniert den Kopf. „Wir können nichts für sie tun. Ich fühle mich ein wenig schuldig wegen ihr."

„Aber Harry, du kannst doch nichts dafür.", sagte Hermine sanft. Tränen liefen nun aus ihren Augen.

„Ich weiß. Aber verstehst du? Ich war bei Cedric als Voldemort ihn ermordet hat. Es war mein Blut das ihn zu einem neuen Körper verholfen hat. Ich weiß das ich nichts dagegen tun konnte und trotzdem fühle ich mich für seine Taten Verantwortlich."

„Sag das nicht! Du kannst nichts dagegen tun! Er hat dich entführt um an dein Blut zu kommen! Er ist es! Voldemort ist es der das tut, nicht du Harry!" Hermine klang verzweifelt. Irgendetwas an ihren Tonfall besänftigte Harry in seinen Zorn auf sich selbst.

„Du hast Recht Hermine, aber trotzdem fühle ich Schuld. Das ist nichts was ich einfach abstellen kann! Wie viele müssen noch sterben ehe wir in der Lage sind ihn aufzuhalten?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber mit dir haben wir noch Hoffnung. Ich weiß es. Ich weiß es einfach das du derjenige bist der ihn bezwingen kann.", flüsterte sie und sah ihn direkt in die Augen...

**  
**


	10. PE 137

**Fade to black**

**9. P.E. 137**

Die Nachricht das Chos Eltern bei einem Todesserüberfall ermordet worden waren erreichte den Rest der Schülerschaft am Montagmorgen, als nicht wenige Schüler den Tagespropheten bekamen.

Es überkam sie wie eine Flutwelle, die alles wegspülte Außer Verzweiflung und Kummer.

Harry und Hermine lasen sich den Artikel grimmig durch. Auch Ron konnte gefasst bleiben, da er es am Abend zuvor von Harry erfahren hatte.

Wie erwartet wurde Harry mit Fragen bestürmt. Nicht wenige erinnerten sich daran, das er und Cho im letzten Jahr kurz ein Paar gewesen waren.

Harry ignorierte es.

Überall in der Halle herrschte eine gedrückte Stimmung an diesem Morgen. Und sie hielt sich die ganze Woche, bis zum ersten Hogsmeade Wochenende, das zwei Wochen vor Halloween stattfand.

Keiner wusste wirklich warum der Termin vorverlegt worden war, doch niemand zweifelte daran, dass es wohl an den Verstärkten Todesseraktivitäten lag. Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten sich entschieden für alle Fälle gerüstet zu sein. Deshalb trugen sie Muggelsachen und Umhänge, was ihnen den ein oder anderen scheelen Blick, vor allen von Seiten der Slytherins einbrachte. Aber es fielen keine gemeinen Kommentare oder Beschimpfungen. Überhaupt, schienen die Slytherins in diesem Jahr sehr zurückhaltend zu sein. Es gab so gut wie keine Zwischenfälle mit ihnen. Nicht mal mit Malfoy.

Harry kam es schon fast unheimlich vor wie zurückhaltend die Slytherins waren.

Was viele Schüler zu ärgern schien, war die Tatsache das nicht wenige Lehrer sich ebenfalls auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade machten. Sie trafen auch Derek, der genau wie sie Muggelkleidung und einen Umhang trug.

„Sehr klug von euch.", kommentierte er ihre Aufmachung. „Damit seid ihr auf alle Fälle beweglich genug. Es freut mich zu sehen das einiges Hängen geblieben ist."

„Immer wachsam!", bellte Ron mit seiner besten und sehr naturgetreuen Moody Stimme.

Derek grinste.

„Genau! Seht euch mal um, ich glaube ihr werdet heute mehr als nur ein bekanntes Gesicht ekennen."

„Danke für die Warnung.", erwiderte Harry mit einem leichten Grinsen. Er konnte sich schon Denken, das viele Mitglieder des Phönixordens in Hogsmeade sein würden.

Derek tippte sich kurz mit den Finger an die Sonnenbrille und verschwand dann in Richtung Eberkopf.

„Was war das den eben?", fragte Sara, die sie begleitete neugierig.

„Nichts worüber du dir deinen Hübschen Kopf zerbrechen musst.", neckte Ron sie. Sara errötete heftig und sah zu Boden, während Ron diabolisch grinste.

„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer.", murmelte Harry belustigt und sie alle mussten lachen.

Sie kehrten in den drei Besen ein, wo Harry das eine oder andere Mitglied aus dem Phönixordens erkannte.

Weder er, noch Ron oder Hermine ließen sich etwas anmerken, aber Harry konnte in ihren Gesichtern erkennen, das sie es ebenfalls bemerkt hatten.

Sie tranken ein paar Butterbier und unterhielten sich mit vielen ihrer Mitschüler. Hermine und Ron mussten in ihrer Eigenschaft als Vertrauensschüler auch darauf achten, das sich niemand daneben benahm. Daher ließen sie des öfteren ihre Blicke scharf durch die Menge schweifen.

Harry störte das recht wenig, da auch er aufmerksam beobachtete. Todesser könnten jederzeit zuschlagen. Die Gelegenheit schien günstig und nicht zu ersten mal fragte Harry sich, warum die Hogsmeade Wochenenden nicht gestrichen worden waren. Doch er konnte nicht daran ändern, außer wachsam zu bleiben.

„Was ist eigentlich mit euch los?", fragte Sara ungehalten. „Ihr seht so aus, als würdet ihr damit rechnen das jeden Augenblick Todesser den Laden stürmen. Das ist so was von Paranoid."

„Das tun wir tatsächlich.", erwiderte Harry gerade heraus.

Sara sah ihn bestürzt an und Ron meinte: „Es kann nicht schaden aufmerksam zu sein. Streng Logisch betrachtet ist das doch ne Prima Gelegenheit oder? Wir sitzen hier quasi auf dem Präsentierteller."

„Hier ist viel zuviel los. Ich glaube kaum das Todesser sich hier reintrauen."

„Man weiß nie.", murmelte Harry düster und nahm noch einen Schluck aus seinen Becher.

Sie blieben etwa eine Stunde und beim bezahlen, bemerkte Sara bestürzt, das sie ihren Geldbeutel im Schloss vergessen hatte. So entschlossen sie sich, kurz zurück zu gehen und ihn zu holen. Harry streckte das Geld für sie vor und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den weg zurück zum Schloss, wobei Sara lautstark auf sich selbst schimpfte.

„Na, na. Das kann doch mal passieren.", tröstete Ron gut gelaunt.

Sara zog eine Schnute.

„Das passiert mir in letzter Zeit ständig. Ich bin so was von Schusselig geworden..."

Harry konnte es spüren. Dieses Vertraute Kribbeln Hochpotentieller Magie die gesammelt wurde. Kaum hatte er es realisiert, da reagierte er auch schon.

„RUNTER!", schrie er.

Hermine reagierte sofort und ließ sich fallen. Ron riss Sara mit nach unten und Harry hechtete zur Seite.

Sie waren gerade noch schnell genug um den Schwarzen Strahlen zu entgehen, die dicht an ihnen vorbeizischten.

Harry rollte sich geschickt ab und riss seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Halfter. Er richtete sich auf und beschwor einen starken Schild, der die nächste Salve von schwarzen Lichtstrahlen aufhielt.

Auch Ron und Hermine hatten instinktiv reagiert und Schilde beschworen um sich zu schützen. Sara lag geschockt auf dem Boden und schien unfähig zu sein sich zu Bewegen.

Harry war vollkommen konzentriert. Er war mit einer Instinktiven Leichtigkeit in diesen Zustand gekommen. Er wusste was zu tun war. Er hatte es Tausendfach geübt.

Sein Magisches Bewusstsein öffnete sich und er konnte seine Angreifer spüren ehe er sie visuell wahrnahm.

Es waren zehn vermummte Gestalten mit den Schwärzesten Auren die er je gespürt hatte.

Er vollführte eine schnelle Bewegung mit seinen Zauberstab und brüllte: „Exis!"

Er konnte Ron und Hermine hören, die ebenfalls diesen Zauber benutzten. Doch sie hatten nicht genug Kraft in die Zauber gelegt. Die schwarzen Strahlen die sich aus ihren Zauberstäben gelöst hatten, wurden von den Schilden der Todesser abgelenkt.

Harry fluchte innerlich und Konzentrierte sich auf seinen Schild, damit er eine weitere Folge von Flüchen abwehren konnte.

Er beschwor Murmelgroße Hartgummibälle um sich herum und feuerte sie auf seine Angreifer ab, die offenbar nicht mit Physischen Attacken gerechnet hatte. Sogar auf die Entfernung konnte er die Knochen krachen hören, die brachen wo die Kugeln auftrafen.

Aber die Kerle waren verdammt gut! Sie stellten sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden auf diese Angriffe ein und hatten entsprechende Schilde beschworen. Aber die Hartgummibälle die immer noch auf die Schilde eindroschen waren Ablenkend genug um den Schülern einen kleinen Vorteil zu sichern.

Drei Todesser hatte Harry erwischen können, doch sie rappelten sich bereits wieder auf.

Ron beschwor einen starken Windzauber und lies die Böen scharf auf die Angreifer zuschnellen. Es gelang ihm einige von ihnen von den Beinen zu fegen, aber das hielt sie nicht lange Auf.

Hermine schien sich darauf zu Konzentrieren mit ihrem Schild Sara zu schützen, die sich nun aufgerappelt hatte. Ihr Gesicht war Kreidebleich und Panisch. Sie kauerte hinter Hermine, die mit konzentriertem Gesicht ihren Schild aufrecht hielt.

Ron feuerte weiter mit seinen Windböen und Harry versuchte seine Energien zu Konzentrieren und stärker zu Bündeln um die Schilde der Angreifer zu durchbrechen.

Dann geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig.

Einer der Todesser sprang vor und belegte Hermine mit einem so mächtigen Cruciatus Fluch, das ihr Schild zerbarst. Der Fluch war mit solcher Kraft gesprochen worden, das sogar Sara Eine Hohe Menge der Fluchenergie abbekam.

Harry hörte die unmenschlichen Schreie der gefolterten Mädchen und brüllte wütend auf, ehe er einen so mächtigen Hochpotential Schockzauber abfeuerte, der die Schilde der Todesser zerfetzte und drei von ihnen Kampfunfähig machte. Einschließlich dem Todesser der Hermine folterte.

Nur eine Sekunde später wurden zwei weitere Todesser von tödlichen grünen Lichtstrahlen aus den eigenen Reihen getroffen.

Harry schaute ungläubig zu, wie sich einer der Todesser von der Gruppe löste und seine Kameraden mit tödlichen Flüchen eindeckte.

Harry und Ron gaben Deckung, dann wurden die Todesser von einer anderen Richtung Angegriffen.

Harry konnte Derek, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Tonks, Sturgis Podmore , Moody und einige ihm unbekannte Zauberer erkennen, die aus dem Dorf auf sie zustürmten.

Der Todesser der sich gegen seine Kameraden gewandt hatte, war nun zu ihnen Vorgestoßen.

Harry und Ron richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn.

„Entwaffnen bitte!", forderte eine Weibliche Stimme unter der Kapuze.

Harry war erst überrascht, verbannte den Gedanken aber sofort. Er konnte sich später wundern also hob er nur die linke Hand und sagte: „Accio Zauberstab!"

Er fing ihn geschickt auf und lies seine Augen zu den anderen Todessern schweifen, die nun vollkommen damit beschäftigt waren gegen die Ordensmitglieder zu kämpfen.

„Fesseln Bitte!", forderte die Unbekannte.

Ron schnippte mit den Fingern und Dünne Seile Schnürten die Unbekannte ein. Nur die Beine lies er frei, damit die laufen konnte.

„Verwundete einsammeln und Rückzug auf sicheres Terrain!", befahl die Unbekannte.

Harry hatte keine Zeit um ärgerlich über diesen befehlenden Tonfall zu sein.

Er steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und nahm die weinende Hermine in die Arme. Ron nahm Sara mit geradezu Spielerischer Leichtigkeit auf und zusammen mit der Unbekannten rannten sie auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts zu.

Sie wurden bereits von einer besorgt aussehenden Professor McGonnagal erwartet.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie knapp.

„Todesser. Wir wurden angegriffen.", erwiderte Harry schnell. „Hermine und Sara wurden vom Cruciatus Fluch getroffen."

Professor McGonnagal wurde bleich.

„In den Krankenflügel. Sofort!"

Das musste man Harry und Ron nicht zweimal sagen.

Schnell schritten sie zum Krankenflügel und wurden dabei von ihrer Professorin und der Todesserin begleitet. Viele Schüler sahen sie bestürzt an und Harry schaute nur grimmig zurück.

„Wer ist das?", fragte McGonnagal knapp und deutete auf die Todesserin.

„Sie hat uns geholfen und sich uns dann ergeben. Wir diskutieren das später.", keuchte Harry.

Als sie den Krankenflügel erreichten und Madame Pomfrey erklärten was geschehen war, schien sie einen Tobsuchtsanfall zu erleiden.

„Der Cruciatus Fluch? Wer benützt den Cruciatus Fluch gegen wehrlose Schülerinnen?"

Harry konnte sie verstehen, aber dafür war jetzt keine Zeit.

„Das ist jetzt egal. Bitte helfen sie ihnen."

Es dauerte nur einige Minuten und Madame Pomfrey hatte beide Mädchen untersucht und ihnen einen Starken Schlaftrank verabreicht.

Sie versicherte den aufgebrachten Jungen, dass sie sich erholen würden und nun Ruhe brauchten.

„Ich komme später wieder. Aber zunächst müssen wir uns um unseren Gast kümmern.", sagte Harry zu Madame Pomfrey, die erst jetzt auf die immer noch vermummte Todesserin aufmerksam wurde.

Gemeinsam mit Ron, McGonnagal und der Gefangenen verließ er die Krankenstation.

Auf dem Korridor blieb Harry stehen und wandte sich der Todesserin zu.

Er starrte direkt in ihre Augen, die genauso grün wie die seinen waren. Der exakt gleiche Farbton. Aber sie waren kalt und distanziert.

„Ich werde dir nun die Maske abnehmen.", sagte Harry mit erzwungener Ruhe.

„Akzeptiert!", antwortete die Todesserin knapp.

Harry ergriff die Maske und konnte wie Ron und McGonnagal einen Überraschten Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken. Das war ja nur ein Mädchen! Etwa in ihrem Alter. Sie kam Harry unheimlich bekannt vor. Diese dunkelroten Haare, die Augen, die Gesichtszüge.

„Lily Evans.", hauchte Professor McGonnagal entsetzt.

Harry und Ron starrten ihre Professorin erstaunt an.

„Negativ!", erwiderte die Todesserin kalt.

Harry achtete nicht auf sie.

„Was sagten sie Professor?", seine Stimme verriet die Ungeheure Anspannung.

McGonnagal blinzelte ein paar mal und antwortete: „Bei Merlin. Dieses Mädchen sieht wie deine Mutter aus Harry."

„Positiv!", kommentierte das Objekt des Erstaunens.

Harry versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu behalten und wandte sich an die Gefangene.

„Wie ist dein Name?", fragte er harsch.

Das Mädchen zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper als er sie so Anfuhr.

Sie antwortete mit einer erschreckend Monotonen Sprechweise: „Les a fant Terrible, P.E. 137!"

„Die schrecklichen Kinder?", fragte McGonnagal verwirrt.

„Positiv!"

Harry fand die Art dieses Mädchens ziemlich entnervend.

„Ich denke wir sollten zu Dumbledore gehen.", flüsterte Ron.

„Negativ! Erbitte Gespräch mit B.E.13. P.E.137 kann ihn spüren", sagte das Mädchen mit Nachdruck.

„Mit wem?", fragten Harry, Ron und McGonnagal wie aus einem Mund.

„Sie will mit mir sprechen.", antwortete eine tiefe knurrige Stimme, die Harry sofort als die von Derek erkannte.

„Positiv!", kam die antwort des Mädchens.

„Major Fischer? Was wird hier gespielt?", verlangte McGonnagal zu wissen.

„Können wir das später bequatschen? Wir haben ein Problem. Unsere Junge Freundin hier könnte ein erhebliches Sicherheitsrisiko darstellen.", erwiderte der Regulator mit Autoritärer Stimme.

McGonnagal schnaubte.

„Klären sie mich auf! Ich verlange zu wissen was hier gespielt wird!", erwiderte sie mit nicht minder Autoritärer Stimme.

„Bitte, holen sie einfach den Direktor! Ich werde sie so lange Befragen, schließlich will sie mit mir sprechen nicht wahr?"

McGonnagal blitzte den Deutschen aus ihren strengen Augen an. Anschließend schnaubte sie noch einmal und stapfte wütend davon.

Derek wandte sich nun dem Mädchen zu, das die Szene teilnahmslos verfolgt hatte.

„Identifizieren!", bellte er in einem Autoritären Tonfall.

„P.E. 137."

„Auftrag?"

„Primäres Ziel: Gefangennahme des Subjekts Sara Spencer, sechzehn, während des Ausfluges in das Dorf Hogsmeade. Sekundäre Ziele: Nicht vorhanden."

„Gedenkst du den Auftrag auszuführen?"

„Negativ!"

Harry und Ron betrachteten diese Befragung Interessiert. Derek machte den Eindruck, das ihm diese Art der knappen Unterhaltung bestens Vertraut war. Er wirkte, als würde er diese seltsamen Codes die das Mädchen ab und zu verwendete verstehen und wüsste sie zu deuten.

Der Große Regulator dachte ein wenig über die letzte antwort nach.

Anschließend forderte er: „Begründen!"

„Begründung: P.E. 137 hat versprochen bei erster Gelegenheit nach Hogwarts zu fliehen und sich zu ergeben."

Derek runzelte die Stirn.

„ Wem hast du versprochen nach Hogwarts zu gehen und dich zu ergeben?"

Das erste Mal seid Harry ihn kannte, wirkte Derek verunsichert.

Das Mädchen antwortete bereitwillig. Harry fiel auf das sie die Worte diesmal schwach betonte, ehe der Schock ihn betäubte.

„P.E. 137 hat Sirius Black Versprochen nach Hogwarts zu fliehen. P.E 137 mag Sirius Black."

„Sirius Black ist tot!", erwiderte Derek mit schärfe in der Stimme.

„Negativ!"

„Das...", sagte Dumbledores ruhige Stimme. „ ...ist wirklich eine sehr interessante Aussage."

Harry drehte sich um und erkannte Dumbledore, der mit wehender Robe auf sie zuschritt. Neben ihm eine vollkommen perplex wirkende Professor McGonnagal.

Harry hörte ein Rascheln und drehte sich rasch um. Er war etwas erstaunt als er zum ersten mal eine Emotion im Gesicht des Mädchens erkennen konnte.

Sie blickte Dumbledore mit purer Angst in den Augen an.

„Was hast du?", fragte Derek irritiert.

„P.E. 137 empfindet große Furcht. Der Teufel ist gekommen um ihre Seele zu holen.", erwiderte sie mit eindeutig Ängstlicher Stimme.

Sie wirkte Plötzlich so verloren wie ein kleines Kind.

Derek runzelte die Stirn.

„Er ist nicht der Teufel. Er wird dir nichts tun kleine Schwester."

Harry und Ron klappte der Kiefer herunter. ‚Kleine Schwester?'

Doch noch bevor sie etwas einwerfen konnten, fragte das Mädchen mit zitternder Stimme:

„Versprochen?"

Derek schenkte ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln.

„Versprochen."

Dumbledore betrachtete die Szenerie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Minerva? Wären sie so Freundlich mit Unterstützung von Mr. Weasley die Vollzähligkeit ihrer Schüler zu überprüfen? Und bitte Informieren sie die anderen Hauslehrer über die Situation."

McGonnagal nickte knapp und zog mit einem Enttäuschten Ron Weasley im Schlepptau von dannen.

Dumbledore wandte sich an Derek: „Würdest du mich bitte mit Harry und unserem faszinierenden Gast in mein Büro begleiten? Und bitte entferne diese Fesseln. Ich glaube nicht das sie weiterhin notwendig sind."

Derek richtete sich kurz auf und schwang seinen Zauberstab über die Fesseln des Mädchens, die sofort verschwanden.

Sie begaben sich zu Dumbledores Büro.

Harry stellte fest, das sich das Verhalten von P.E.137 mit dem erscheinen von Dumbledore drastisch geändert hatte.  
Es sah so aus, als würde sie tatsächlich panische Angst vor ihm haben. Sie schien sich hinter Derek zu verstecken und hielt sich an seinem Umhang fest. Das war absolut verwirrend, schließlich hatte er sie vorher im Kampf beobachtet.

Sie hatte mächtige Flüche gesprochen. Ihre Aura war tief schwarz und mächtig. Und vor Dumbledores eintreffen schien sie vollkommen Kalt und diszipliniert zu sein. Aber nachdem er erschienen war, verwandelte sie sich sofort in ein Ängstliches kleines Mädchen. Das war schon seltsam.

Doch ehe Harry noch mehr Grübeln konnte, hatten sie auch schon Dumbledores Büro erreicht.

Dieser lies sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch fallen und legte die Fingerkuppen aneinander.

Harry setzte sich in einen der bequemen Sessel. Derek tat es ihm gleich, doch das Mädchen wollte sich scheinbar nicht hinsetzen.

Mit unverhohlener Angst in den Augen fixierte sie den Schulleiter und versteckte sich weiter hinter Derek.

„Ich habe es dir versprochen und ich halte meine Versprechen. Er wird dir nichts tun.", wisperte Derek ihr zu.

Dumbledore schien von der Situation ein wenig amüsiert zu sein und wandte sich an die Todesserin.

„Du brauchst mich nicht vor mir zu fürchten meine Liebe."

Die Angst in ihren Augen schien sich noch zu steigern als Dumbledore sie so direkt ansprach.

„P.E. 137 ergibt sich. Bitte zerstören sie ihre Seele nicht."

Ihre Stimme zitterte merklich. Gerade so als würde sie sich zu Tode Fürchten.

Dumbledore runzelte leicht die Brauen.

„Warum sollte ich deine Seele zerstören wollen?", fragte er verwundert aber das Mädchen schien ihn gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen sondern zu sich selbst zu sprechen.

„Der Teufel spricht mit P.E 137. Warum tut er das? Sie hat sich doch ergeben! Bitte! Der Teufel darf sie nicht berühren. P.E. 137 will ihre Seele nicht das ihre Seele zerstört wird..."

Dumbledore seufzte und sagte: „Derek? Wärst du so freundlich mir die Hand zu reichen um unseren Gast zu zeigen das es ungefährlich ist?"

Derek lächelte.

„Selbstverständlich."

Doch kaum das Derek die Hand erhob um sie Dumbledores zu ergreifen, vernahmen sie alle einen spitzen Schrei.

P.E. 137 war hinter dem Stuhl vorgestürzt, hatte Dereks Arm ergriffen und von Dumbledores weggezerrt.

„Nicht berühren! B.E. 13 wird seine Seele verlieren wenn er den Teufel berührt."

Derek lächelte leicht und erwiderte: „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, das er nicht der Teufel ist. Bitte sieh hin."

Damit reichte er Dumbledore blitzschnell die andere Hand.

Die Todesserin schrie auf und warf sich in Deckung, als erwarte sie eine Explosion.

Doch Derek blieb vollkommen ruhig.

„Siehst du? Meine Seele ist immer noch dort wo sie sein soll. Albus Dumbledore ist nicht der Teufel. Probier es doch selbst."

Das Mädchen war kreidebleich und lugte vorsichtig hinter dem Sessel hervor.

Wenn Harry nicht gesehen hätte, wie sie Kaltblütig sie im Kampf agiert hatte, würde ihn diese Naivität belustigen. Aber im Augenblick war er eigentlich nur Verwirrt.

Mit Argusaugen beobachtete er, wie sie sich zögernd zu Dumbledore wagte, und seine Ausgestreckte Hand schnell mit einem Finger Anstubste und dabei die Augen zukniff. Schließlich schien sie sicherer zu werden und Dumbledores Hand ein wenig länger zu berühren, der den Vorgang mit schiefen Amüsement über sich ergehen lies.

Schließlich schien die Todesserin sehr konfus.

„P.E. 137 hat den Teufel berührt, doch ihre Seele ist intakt. Sie fragt sich wie das möglich ist?"

Derek schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und sagte: „Ich hatte es dir doch versprochen kleine Schwester. Du kannst uns Vertrauen. Wir tun dir nichts."

Das Mädchen runzelte die Stirn.

„P.E. 137 hat von Vertrauen gehört. Sirius Black hat ihr davon erzählt."

Diese Worte bewirkten, das Harry ein Klumpen Eis in den Magen glitt. Sie sprach wieder von Sirius. Aber er war fort! Tot! Nicht wieder zu bringen!

Dumbledore jedoch lächelte unbeirrt weiter und sagte sanft: „Du hast schon einmal von Sirius gesprochen meine Liebe. Aber er wurde vor einigen Monaten im Kampf getötet. Wie ist es also möglich das du dich mit ihm unterhalten hast?"

P.E. 137 sah Dumbledore immer noch Ängstlich an. Doch ihre Stimme zitterte nicht mehr so stark wie vorher, als sie ihm Antwortete

„P.E. 137 musste vor zwei Monaten auf die Klone ihrer Parzelle aufpassen. Dabei bemerkte sie durch Zufall das einer der Klone sich von selbst bewegte. Er ergriff P.E. 137 und hielt sie ruhig. Dann sprach er zu ihr. P.E. 137 war verwirrt. Klone haben keine Seele. Wie konnte der Klon sprechen? Der Klon erklärte P.E. 137 er sei Sirius Black und wolle ihr nichts tun. P.E. 137 weiß nicht wieso, aber sie mag Sirius Black. Sirius Black war sehr nett zu P.E. 137, deshalb half sie ihm. Sie gab ihm zu essen und zu trinken. Aber er tat weiterhin so als sei er ein Klon. Dann wurde P.E. 137 in ein Zugriffsteam beordert. Sie musste Sirius Black versprechen zu fliehen wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot. Sie solle nach Hogwarts gehen um mit dem Teufel zu sprechen. Aber P.E. 137 wollte nicht mit dem Teufel sprechen. Sie hat große angst vor dem Teufel. Deshalb sagte er sie könne zu B.E. 13 gehen und mit ihm sprechen."

„Faszinierend.", sagte Dumbledore. Und sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Nun meine Liebe, weißt du wie Sirius in deine Parzelle gekommen ist?"

Sie schüttelte hastig den Kopf. Es war ihr wohl immer noch unangenehm das Dumbledore sie direkt ansprach.

Derek tätschelte ihre Hand und fragte: „Kannst du uns erklären wo deine Parzelle ist?"

„P.E. 137 kommt aus Parzelle 80. Sie befindet sich in Sibirien."

Dann gab sie ihnen einige Koordinaten, die Harry nicht verstand. Dumbledore notierte sie und nickte Derek zu.

„Ich denke wir sollten eine Befreiungsaktion versuchen. Kannst du uns noch Informationen über die Stärke der Wachmannschaft geben meine Liebe?"

„Die Parzelle hat minimale Belegschaft. Nur Wissenschaftler, acht Wachen und vier Dementoren. Die anderen sind alle im Einsatz."

„Ideal.", sagte Derek. „Ich werde Jos Informieren und ihm die Situation schildern. Zum Glück konnten wir die Angreifer alle unschädlich machen ehe sie sich zurückziehen konnten. So kann niemand von ihrem Verrat wissen. Ich werde mich sofort mit ihm in Verbindung setzten. Mit deiner Erlaubnis werde ich die Befreiungsaktion Anführen Albus."

Dieser nickte bedächtig und seine Augen zwinkerten.

„Und was machen wir mit unserem Gast?"

Derek lächelte.

„Wenn du erlaubst werden ich sie behalten. Ich gebe Amy Bescheid. Sie hat bereits Erfahrung mit den Les a Fant Terrible wie du weißt."

Dumbledore nickte.

„Ich sehe da keine Probleme. Du kannst meinen Kamin benutzen."

Derek erhob sich und nahm etwas Flohpulver aus einem Silbernen Döschen, welches auf dem Kaminsims stand und warf es in die Flammen.

„Amy Fischer!", sagte er. Anschließend steckte er seinen Kopf in die Flammen und begann mit ihr auf Deutsch zu sprechen.

Dumbledore wandte sich unterdessen der Jungen Frau zu, die ihn immer noch Ängstlich musterte.

„Hast du auch einen richtigen Namen oder nur deine Bezeichnung?", fragte er Freundlich.

Sie zuckte zusammen und fixierte Dumbledore.

„P.E 137 hat auch einen Namen. Sirius nannte sie immer Lilly."

Harry versteifte sich. Er bezweifelte, dass er noch viel mehr Ertragen konnte. Nach allem was er heute gehört hatte, schwirrte ihm der Kopf.

Dumbledore lächelte ihn an und seine blauen Augen zwinkerten ihm zu.

„Harry? Du solltest lieber gehen und Miss Granger auf der Krankenstation besuchen. Du kannst mit Derek darüber Reden wenn er wieder da ist. Aber du solltest wissen, das wir nun Hoffen dürfen Sirius wieder zu bekommen."

Harry nickte steif und erhob sich träge.

Er verabschiedete sich kurz und begab sich auf direkten Weg in die Krankenstation. Sein Kopf war überfüllt. Gedanken wirbelten wild und Sinnlos darin umher. Es gelang ihm einfach nicht sie zu ordnen.

Klone. Sie hatte etwas von Klonen erzählt. Derek nannte sie kleine Schwester und sie schien keinerlei Selbstwertgefühl zu besitzen. Sie hatte nie das Wort ‚Ich' benutzt wenn sie über sich sprach sondern gebrauchte immer die dritte Person. Gerade so als wäre sie nur ein Gegenstand. Etwas über das man redete und nicht damit. Was für ein trauriges Leben musste sie gehabt haben? Sie sprach und verhielt sich wie ein Hauself. Und dann diese geradezu Kindlich Naive Angst vor Dumbledore, den sie für den Teufel Persönlich zu halten schien. Sie war ein Werkzeug Voldemorts. Und sie sah aus wie seine Mutter in Jungen Jahren. So Alt konnte sie noch nicht sein. Höchstens so alt wie er. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Und vor allem, was waren das für Bezeichnungen. B.E. 13? P.E. 137?

Harry seufzte resigniert und öffnete die Tür zur Krankenstation.

Ron saß mit einem grimmigen Ausdruck auf einem Stuhl zwischen den Betten von Sara und Hermine.

„Wie sieht es aus?", fragte Harry.

„Madame Pomfrey meint sie würden die Nachwirkungen noch eine Zeit lang spüren. Es sei aber Halb so Wild. Was sie nun brauchten sei Ruhe."

Harry nickte kurz. Und beschwor für sich selbst einen Stuhl. Er setzte sich Ron gegenüber, der ihn gespannt ansah.

„Was war jetzt mit dir und Dumbledore? Und was ist das für ein Mädchen? Warum hat Derek sie ‚kleine Schwester' genannt? Und vor allem, warum hatte sie so eine Scheißangst vor Dumbledore? Ich meine, du hast gesehen wie stark sie ist. Sie hat zwei Todesser getötet. Sie schien vollkommen skrupellos und dann so was!"

Harry seufzte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Alles was ich weiß ist das sie ihn wohl für den Teufel Persönlich gehalten hat."

Schnell schilderte er seinem großen Freund alles was sich in Dumbledores Büro abgespielt hatte.

Ron wich die Farbe aus dem Gesicht.

„Sie behauptet also, Sirius sei in ihrem Parzellendingsda. Und Derek will eine Befreiungsaktion starten? Na schön, akzeptiert. Aber was zum Teufel soll ein Klon sein?"

„Klone sind Kopien von Menschen die man aus den Genen des Originals herstellt. Aber ich weiß nicht sonderlich viel darüber. Die Muggel glauben man könne einen Menschen aus seinen Zellen neu erschaffen. Aber das ist nur Theorie. Was mir wirklich zu schaffen macht ist die Tatsache, das sie wirklich wie meine Mutter aussieht als sie in diesem Alter war. Mann, wenn das so weitergeht wird mir noch der Schädel explodieren."

Ron nickte.

„Ich kann das zwar nicht wirklich nachvollziehen, aber du packst dass. Nach all der Scheiße die du schon erlebt hast, wirst du auch damit fertig."

Harry setzte seine Brille ab und rieb sich müde die Augen.

„Weißt du Ron, ich hab die Schnauze voll. Immer wenn ich gerade denke, das es mir gut geht, passiert irgendetwas , das mein Leben auf den Kopf stellt. Die einzigen Konstanten die ich bisher hatte waren du und Hermine. Dafür möchte ich dir danken. Aber was wird nun? Ich habe das Gefühl, das mein Leben wieder einmal umgekrempelt wird, und es stinkt mir, das ich nichts dagegen tun kann. Das schlimmste ist, das Sirius mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit wirklich noch lebt. Dieses Mädchen hatte keine Okkulumentik Schilde aufgebaut. Und ich konnte spüren das sie die Wahrheit sagt. Aber wie soll ich damit nur umgehen? Natürlich freue ich mich das er noch lebt. Aber es jagt mir trotzdem eine Scheißangst ein! Außerdem Glaube ich, das noch einiges mehr an der Sache dran ist als ich bisher weiß."

Ron nickte.

„Du wirst das schon schaffen. Und wenn du Hilfe brauchst, weißt du das Hermine und ich dir immer helfen werden. Du kannst dich voll auf uns verlassen. Zusammen werden wir es Packen, egal was kommt."

„Aber Heute wäre es fast schief gegangen.", flüsterte Harry.

Ron knurrte.

„Verdammte Scheiße! Hör endlich auf dich immer für alles Verantwortlich zu fühlen! Wir wissen ganz genau was wir tun wenn wir uns mit dir einlassen Verstanden? Außerdem hast du es gehört! Sie waren nicht hinter dir, sondern hinter Sara her. Warum weiß der Teufel! Aber wage es ja nicht, dich dafür Verantwortlich zu fühlen!"

Harry sah betreten zu Boden. Er wollte gerade etwas harsches erwidern, als sie plötzlich Hermines Stimme vernahmen, die etwas im Schlaf murmelte.

„..._Familie..._"

Dieses eine Wort nahm Harry irgendwie den Wind aus den Segeln.

„Ich weiß.", murmelte er, auch wenn sie ihn nicht hören konnte. Sie schlief friedlich weiter.

Ron sah Harry aus unergründlichen Augen an.

„Und? Was willst du nun tun?"

Harry seufzte.

„Den Dingen ihren Lauf lassen und akzeptieren was kommt. Mehr kann ich nicht tun."

„Denk nur daran das du nicht allein bist. Du hast uns. Du hast eine Familie, wenn auch nur im Geiste."

Harry lächelte leicht.

„Danke."

Ron verzog das Gesicht zu einem Grinsen.

„Wofür denn?"


	11. Lily mag das

**Fade to black**

Tja, da bin ich wieder und das vieeeel eher als ich gehofft hatte. Glücklicherweise verfügt das Hotel in dem ich untergebracht wurde über einen Anschluss zum Internet. Also frohe Ostern aus Rumänien und vor allem, danke für die Reviews

**Alex Black:** Du solltest wirklich weiter lesen . Ich verspreche das ich nichts ohne Erklärung stehen lassen werde. Es freut mich, das meine Fiction dir gefällt.

**Julea:** Danke das ist ja Super das du meine Story super findest. Und was Sirius angeht, lass dich überraschen. Ich glaube ich hab da mal ne wirklich gute Idee gehabt.

**StarHeyoka:** Wie gesagt, weiter lesen ich lasse niemanden dumm sterben. Und du hast richtig interpretiert grins. Zu guter letzt wollte ich noch anmerken, ich bin ungeduldig (Har gebt mir Reviews! Oder Kaffee! Har Har ;-) )

**SteffiMGN: **Nein, die Idee habe ich nicht von Dark Angel sondern von Metal Gear Solid.

**schoko:** Großes **Sorry!** Du hast ja recht ! Ich bin dummerweise von mir als dreizehnjähriger ausgegangen. Hab die Altersfreigabe daher erhöht. Danke für den Hinweis.

**Anisha Carol:** Danke und hier geht es weiter ;-)

**Stupor-mg:** Hey, danke. Lange Review, das gefällt mir ;-) Es freut mich das Ron dir gefällt. Mir ist er in den meisten Fics vom Charakter her zu verschroben und unsymphatisch. Halt das Anhängsel mit dem sich kaum einer befasst. Schade eigentlich. Was deine Vermutung zu Derek angeht, Ja. Ist er, aber das wird noch näher beleuchtet. Ich werde auch versuchen ein wenig Regelmäßiger und nicht mehr soviel zu posten. Eigentlich hatte ich damit gerechnet die nächsten ein bis zwei Monate im tiefsten Rumänien ohne Internetanschluss zu hocken und wollte los werden was ich schon geschrieben hatte um mich auf neues zu konzentrieren. Aber wie man sieht hatte ich Glück. Es wird aber keine Riesen post mehr geben ;-)

Und viel **Spaß** mit deinem Aldi Fahrrad

So, jetzt habe ich euch genug auf die Folter gespannt.

Viel Spaß.

10. Lily mag das!

Harry und Ron verbrachten die Nacht in der Krankenstation.

Wegen dem Überfall fiel der Unterricht am nächsten Tag aus, da alle Lehrer die Sicherheitszauber von Hogwarts überprüfen mussten. Dennoch mussten sie eine ganze Weile mit Madame Pomfrey diskutieren um in der Krankenstation bleiben zu dürfen, aber schließlich lies sie die beiden gewähren.

Harry hatte Nicht die geringste Lust sich jetzt seinen Mitschülern auszusetzen, die ihn nur wieder mit ihren endlosen Fragen Löchern würden. Aber wirklich schlafen hatte er auch nicht können, ebenso wenig wie Ron, für den die Betten einen Tick zu klein waren.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen eifrig über eine Hausaufgabe diskutierten, bekamen sie auch Besuch von Dereks Ehefrau.

Amy sah die beiden Übernächtigten Jungen Kopfschüttelnd an, nachdem sie die Krankenstation betreten hatte.  
„Ich wollte nur sagen, das Derek gestern Abend nach Sibirien aufgebrochen ist. Wir erwarten ihn Morgen oder vielleicht schon heute Abend zurück. Je nachdem wie stark der Widerstand ist den es zu brechen gilt."

Harry schenkte ihr ein lächeln. Er kannte sie zwar nicht so gut wie Ron, aber er mochte diese Frau.  
„Danke für die Infos. Ich wollte sowieso Nachfragen. Wie geht es dem Mädchen?"

„Du meinst Lily?"

Harry hatte einen Klos im Hals und Ron sah unbehaglich drein.

Amy lächelte und erklärte: „Ich weiß das es unangenehm für dich ist, das sie diesen Namen angenommen hat. Daran ist allerdings Mr. Black schuld. Er hat ihr einen Namen gegeben und nun müssen wir es Durchziehen."

Harry seufzte und fragte: „Kannst du mir sagen wer oder besser was sie ist?"

Amys lächeln verschwand und ein bitterer Ausdruck umschattete ihr schönes Gesicht.  
„Sie ist eine Waffe. Geboren aus Sünden und Grausamkeit. Eine Dienerin, ein Werkzeug ohne Identität. Geleitet von Angst, Wut und blinder Disziplin. Sie ist eine der Les a Fant Terrible, eines der schrecklichen Kinder. Die geheime Armee des Finsteren Lords."

„Eine Waffe?", flüsterte Ron.

Amy nickte und ihre Augen schimmerten feucht.

„Sie wird in diesem Alter schon mehr Menschen getötet haben als die meisten Todesser in einem Leben. Das ist der Zweck zu dem sie erschaffen wurde."

Harry sah sie betreten an.  
„Was meinst du mit erschaffen?"

„Das beredest du lieber mit Derek. Ich habe nicht das Recht es dir zu erklären. Es wäre Falsch."

Das war nicht was Harry hören wollte. „Aber Derek sagte du hättest Erfahrung mit Les a Fant Terrible. Warum erklärst du es dann nicht?"

„Es stimmt. Ich habe Erfahrung mit ihnen. Derek ist einer von ihnen. Jarod auch. Außerdem wurden meine Eltern von welchen getötet."

Die Farbe wich aus den Gesichtern der Jungen. Harry verfluchte sich im stillen. Hätte er bloß sein viel zu Großes Maul gehalten!  
Er wollte Amy einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwerfen und war überrascht das sie milde lächelte.  
„Das ist kein Grund so betreten zu gucken. Es ist schon sehr lange her. Außerdem bin ich froh das sie hier ist und nicht mehr bei ihnen. Wir können sie Retten."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Ron leise.

„Wir können ihr eine Persönlichkeit geben. Im Augenblick besitzt sie noch keinerlei Selbstwertgefühl. Aber wir werden es ihr geben. Das wird ein schwieriger Prozess, aber es lohnt sich. Wenn sie auf Voldemorts Seite geblieben wäre, hätten wir sie töten müssen."

„Warum?", fragte Harry entsetzt. „Warum sie töten wenn sie doch eigentlich nichts dafür können."

Amy lächelte bitter. "Weil es die einzige Alternative ist. Kein Gefängnis kann sie halten. Niemand kann sie bekehren. Es gibt nur wenige Ausnahmen, nämlich die, die eine winzige Spur von Individualität besitzen. Aber das sind Fehlkonstruktionen. Für gewöhnlich werden sie beseitigt bevor sie Ausgebildet werden. Lily hatte Glück, das man es bei ihr nicht festgestellt hat, sonst wäre sie jetzt tot."

„Welche Grausamkeiten hat sie nur ertragen müssen?", fragte Harry bitter.

„Viele. Sie ist nie ein Kind gewesen und wird dazu nie Gelegenheit haben. Sie wird immer durch das belastet werden was sie ist. Aber wir können ihr helfen. Das ist einer der Gründe warum ich euch sehen wollte."

„Wir werden tun was wir können.", sagte Ron mit einem Lächeln.

„Dann geht bitte mit ihr Trainieren. Sie besitzt viel Destruktive Energie die einfach Raus muss. Versucht es mit Nahkampf, da wir es noch nicht riskieren wollen ihr den Zauberstab zurückzugeben. Allerdings beherrscht sie auch Stablose Magie."

Harry nickte. „Das werden wir."

„Danke Jungs. Ich muss sie jetzt wirklich hereinholen. Sie darf nicht zu lange alleine gelassen werden."

Ron gluckste.  
„Warum dass den?"

„Weil sie so Naiv wie ein Kleinkind ist, mit dem Unterschied das sie alles was sie als bedrohlich empfindet mit schwarzer Magie Angreifen wird."

„Wieso so Naiv wie ein Kleinkind?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Weil sie nun mal einen geregelten Tagesablauf hatte. Es wird sie sehr erschrecken, wenn sie etwas entdeckt das sie nicht kennt. Sie ist mit ganz anderen Regeln aufgewachsen als du. Es gibt vieles was sie nicht versteht und sie weiß einfach nicht was richtig und was Falsch ist. Aber keine Sorge Ron. Ich wollte sowieso Harry bitten, das er sich erst mal um sie kümmert."

Harry hob überrascht die Brauen.  
„Warum ich?"

Amy lächelte.  
„Sie mag dich. Aber meine eigentlichen Gründe erfährst du erst wenn Derek wieder da ist."

Harry war leicht genervt, gab sich aber geschlagen.

„Na gut. Bring sie her. Ich gehe dann mit ihr zum Raum der Wünsche."

„Oh, das ist kein Problem. Ich hab sie im Flur gelassen. Sie trägt einen Tarnumhang. Wartet kurz."

Sie öffnete die Tür und sagte in den scheinbar leeren Gang: „Lily, komm bitte rein und leg den Umhang ab!"  
Amy machte den Durchgang frei und wenige Augenblicke später, erschien das Mädchen aus dem Nichts.Harry konnte den silbrigen Tarnumhang erkennen, den sie in der rechten Hand hielt.

„Lily meldet sich wie befohlen.", sagte sie in einem relativ normalen Tonfall.

Harry fiel auf, das sie sich bemühte nicht wieder in ihre kalte Art zurückzufallen in der sie sich gestern gezeigt hatte. Sie lies verstohlen die Augen wandern. Wahrscheinlich war sie neugierig.

„Lily. Harry kennst du schon oder? Ich möchte das du mit ihm gehst. Du trägst den Tarnumhang bis er dir sagt das du ihn abnehmen kannst. Weiche nicht von seiner Seite und hör auf ihn."

Die Junge Frau straffte sich und sagte in militärischen Tonfall: „Verstanden und Akzeptiert. Neuer Vorgesetzter Harry James Potter. Lily ist bereit für den Einsatz."

Amy lächelte während Harry die Stirn runzelte.

„Keine Sorge. So hat sie es nun mal gelernt. Sprich einfach ganz normal mit ihr. Wenn du mich suchst, ich bin in meinem Büro."

Damit verabschiedete sie sich und lies sie alleine. Harry lies seinen Blick zu Hermine und Sara streifen, die immer noch unter dem Einfluss des Schlaftrankes standen.

Er drehte sich um und bemerkte, das Lily neugierig geschaut hatte. Doch kaum sah er sie an, setzte sie wieder eine unbeteiligte Miene auf.  
Er schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und sagte zu Ron: „Hier hast du die Karte des Rumtreibers. Wenn es etwas neues gibt, sag mir bitte Bescheid ja?"  
Ron nahm das alte Stück Pergament entgegen und nickte kurz, ehe er sich auf seinen Stuhl setzte und nachdenklich den Kopf auf die Hände stützte.

„Zieh dir bitte den Umhang über und Folge mir.", sagte Harry.

Lily tat wie ihr geheißen und Harry machte sich sofort auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche.  
Für den Fall der Fälle, erweiterte er seine Magische Wahrnehmung um Lilys dunkle Aura zu erspüren, die sich nur wenige Schritte hinter ihm befand.  
Er mochte es nicht sonderlich, das er sie nicht sehen konnte. Aber er sollte sich nicht beklagen. Schließlich hatte er auf diese Art Hermine vor zwei Jahren nach Hogsmeade begleitet. Nun wusste er wie blöd sie sich vorgekommen sein musste.

Sie betraten den Raum der Wünsche und Harry erlaubte Lily, den Tarnumhang abzulegen.

Er sah Amüsiert zu, wie sie damit Kämpfte nicht neugierig auszusehen.  
„Du darfst dich ruhig umsehen Du musst nicht verbergen das du neugierig bist.", sagte er und ein Lächeln kräuselte um seine Lippen.

Sie blinzelte ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick Ängstlich an und erwiderte hastig: „Lily ist nicht neugierig."

Harry runzelte die Stirn.  
„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich tu dir nichts."

Nun entglitten ihre Gesichtszüge vollkommen ihrer Kontrolle. Sie sah ihn erstaunt und ungläubig an.  
„Kein Crucio?", fragte sie leise.

Harry war entsetzt. Sie verhielt sich wirklich wie ein Kleinkind, das erwartete für schlechtes benehmen bestraft zu werden. Und das auch noch mit einem Unverzeihlichen Fluch! Unter welch bestialischen Bedingungen hatte sie nur Leben müssen?  
„Nein, kein Crucio. Wir werden dich dafür nicht bestrafen. Es ist kein Verbrechen neugierig zu sein und das auch zu zeigen."

Sie sah ihn immer noch ungläubig an.  
„Wirklich?"

Harry versuchte beruhigend zu lächeln.  
„Wirklich."

„Versprochen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er musste ein wenig über diese Naivität grinsen.  
„Versprochen."

Das schien die Junge Frau zu beruhigen.

Sie schaute sich um und stampfte kurz auf den mit weichen Matten ausgelegten Boden. Harry hatte sich einen Raum gewünscht in dem man Nahkampf trainieren konnte und der Raum hatte seinen Wunsch wie immer erfüllt.  
Sie schaute den Jungen Mann erneut an und fragte vorsichtig: „Darf Lily Harry Potter eine Frage stellen?"

„Natürlich darfst du das.", erwiderte er Freundlich.

„Lily hat sich gefragt was das für eine Lokalität ist."

Harry musste grinsen bei ihrer Wortwahl und Antwortete: „Ein Übungsraum. Wir üben heute Nahkampf."

Sie sah ihn verwundert an.  
„Lily fragt sich warum der Boden so weich ist."

„Damit wir uns nicht weh tun wenn wir auf den Boden Fallen.", erklärte Harry.

Die Junge Frau runzelte die Stirn.  
„In Lilys Parzelle war der Boden nicht weich.", stellte sie verwundert fest.

Harry grinste.  
„Nun, wenn du möchtest können wir ein bisschen Üben. Wir hören auf zu kämpfen sobald einer von uns auf dem Boden liegt."

„Verstanden!", erwiderte sie knapp.

Harry bemerkte, das sie wieder vollkommen distanziert wirkte. So hatte sie es wohl gelernt.  
„Bist du bereit? Ich werde dich jetzt angreifen."

„Verstanden."

Harry lächelte kurz und startete seinen Angriff. Überrascht stellte er fest, das sie verdammt gut war. Sie war schnell, hart und Präzise wie ein Skalpell. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden lag Harry mit den Rücken auf dem Boden.

„Wow!", sagte er und rieb sich den schmerzenden Bauch. „Das war verdammt gut!"  
Lily war zurückgetreten und sah ihn teilnahmslos an.  
Harry hatte sie eindeutig unterschätzt. Natürlich war sie gut, schließlich war sie zu einer _Waffe_ ausgebildet worden. Er hatte sie falsch eingeschätzt durch ihr Erscheinungsbild und ihre Naivität in allen anderen Lebensbereichen. Aber Kämpfen konnte sie perfekt, das musste man ihr lassen.

Er rappelte sich auf und grinste sie an.  
„Gleich noch mal, bereit?"

So trainierten sie für eine ganze Weile, bis Harry langsam nicht mehr konnte. Und das sollte was heißen! Er hatte immerhin eine Super Kondition. Dennoch, er hatte es nicht einmal geschafft Lily zu bezwingen. Aber deshalb war er nicht grantig. Immerhin machte er das erst seid ein paar Monaten, während sie diese Kampftechniken ihr ganzes Leben lang gelernt hatte.

„So, das war es für heute.", verkündete Harry.

Der teilnahmslose Blick den Lily für das gesamte Training aufgesetzt hatte, fiel von ihr ab und sie sah ziemlich elend aus.  
„Harry Potter? Lily möchte wissen wann die Mahlzeiten verteilt werden. Lily hat Großen Hunger und ist schwach. Sie hat seid gestern Morgen keine Rationen erhalten."

Im stillen wunderte er sich, das sie ihren Hunger während des Trainings so gut Kaschiert hatte. Sie sah wirklich sehr schwächlich aus, nun da sie ihre Maske abgelegt hatte.  
Er sah auf die Armbanduhr, die Hermine ihm zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte.  
„Oh, tut mir leid. Wir haben ja das Mittagessen verpasst. Aber kein Problem, wir können uns in der Küche was holen. Ich glaube sowieso nicht das ich dich in die Große Halle mitnehmen kann."

„Lily hat Hunger.", wiederholte die Junge Frau schwach.

„Zieh dir bitte den Tarnumhang über und folge mir."

Lily wankte ein wenig. Harry musste sie ganz schön ausgelaugt haben. Jetzt wo sie nicht mehr Kämpfen musste, merkte er erst wie erschöpft sie war.  
Er führte sie Schnurstracks in die Küche und wurde sofort von Dobby begrüßt, der ihn umarmte.

„Harry Potter! Dobby freut sich sie wieder zu sehen."

Harry musste grinsen.  
„Es freut mich auch dich zu sehen Dobby."

„Was kann Dobby für Harry Potter tun?", fragte der Hauself entuthiastisch.

„Warte kurz Dobby.", erwiderte Harry und wandte sein Gesicht zu der stelle an der er die dunkle Aura seiner Begleiterin spüren konnte. „Lily? Du kannst den Tarnumhang ablegen."

Das Plötzliche erscheinen der Jungen Frau, schien die Hauselfen überhaupt nicht zu irritieren.  
Dobby sah sie erfreut an und fragte: „Kann Dobby jetzt etwas für Harry Potter und die Junge Miss tun?"

Harry lächelte erneut und sagte: „Einmal Mittagessen für zwei bitte."

Dobby nickte so eifrig, dass seine Ohren schlackerten und sofort wuselten mehrere Hauselfen herbei die einen der Großen Tische deckten.  
Sie bugsierten Harry und eine sehr Elend und verwirrt dreinblickende Lily die, die vielen kleinen Wesen nicht einzuordnen vermochte, zum Tisch.

„Harry Potter? Werden wir angegriffen?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Nein, werden wir nicht. Das sind Hauselfen. Sie werden dir etwas zu essen geben.", erwiderte Harry hastig.  
Er hatte keine Lust das sie in der Küche einen Amoklauf veranstaltete. Aber wenigstens fragte sie nach bevor sie anfing die Hauselfen abzuwehren.

Sie setzten sich an den gedeckten Tisch und Harry musste grinsen. Vier Sorten Fleisch, Bratkartoffeln, einige Pasteten und Gemüse standen vor ihnen und lockten mit verführerischen Düften. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry wie Hungrig er eigentlich war.

Er wollte sich gerade etwas nehmen als er Lilys Stimme vernahm, die verwirrt fragte: „Harry Potter?"  
Er seufzte unwillkürlich.  
„Ja Lily."

„Was ist das?"

Diese Frage brachte den Schwarzhaarigen vollkommen aus dem Konzept.  
„Das ist etwas zu Essen. Darf ich Fragen was du sonst immer gegessen hast?"

Lily runzelte die Stirn.  
„Les a Fant Terrible haben immer Proteinbrei gegessen. Lily hat noch nie solches Essen gesehen."

Harry war bestürzt. Sie kannte noch nicht mal normales Essen! Er beschloss es ihr einfach zu zeigen und nahm sich ein paar Kartoffeln und Rindfleisch.  
„Hier bei uns gibt es keinen Proteinbrei. Sieh mir doch einfach zu.", sagte er Freundlich

Sie beobachtete ihn aufmerksam und machte alles nach.  
Harry musste erneut grinsen. Sie war wirklich wie ein Kleinkind das gerade die Welt entdeckte.  
Er häufte sich ein paar Bratkartoffeln auf eine Gabel und steckte sie sich in den Mund, ehe er sie genüsslich zerkaute und schluckte.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er Lily, die ihn genau imitierte.

Doch als sie die Kartoffeln in den Mund gesteckt und zu kauen begonnen hatte, stockte sie Kurz und blinzelte überrascht. Dann kaute sie begeistert weiter und schluckte ebenfalls.  
Sie blickte Harry mit strahlenden Augen an und sagte mit Kindlicher Begeisterung: „Lily hat beim kauen so ein seltsames Gefühl. Lily mag dieses Gefühl! Was ist das für ein Gefühl Harry Potter?"

Harry musste lächeln.  
„Ich glaube das Essen schmeckt dir.", erwiderte er Freundlich.

„Lily hat beim Essen noch nie gute Gefühle gehabt.", stellte sie fest.

Harry war erstaunt wie viel dieses Mädchen Essen konnte. Und als sie Kürbissaft zu trinken bekam schien sich ihre Begeisterung sogar zu steigern.

„In Lilys Parzelle war das Gefühl bei essen und trinken immer gleich. Hier ist es immer anders.", verkündete sie verwundert.

„Bei uns ist das normal.", erklärte Harry.

Das Mädchen strahlte begeistert.  
„Lily mag das.", stellte sie fest.

Wieder musste der junge Mann grinsen. Er kramte in seinem Umhang und holte eine Dose mit Zitronenbonbons heraus.

„Was ist das?", fragte Lily vorsichtig.

„Das sind Bonbons. Eine Süßigkeit. Man steckt sie in den Mund und lutscht sie. Möchtest du eines? Sie sind sehr lecker."

Lily beäugte die Bonbons in seiner Hand Interessiert. Dann nahm sie sich eines und steckte es schnell in den Mund.  
Als sie es zu Lutschen begann, führte sie sich auf wie ein Kind zu Weihnachten.  
„Das Gefühl ist sogar noch besser als bei der Flüssigkeit.", jubelte sie.

„Harry Potter? Lily hat noch ein ganz seltsames Gefühl. Lily möchte aufstehen und auf der Stelle springen. Außerdem möchte sie verbotene Laute machen."

„Was den für Verbotene laute?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

Lily wurde leise und sah sich vorsichtig um. Ihr schien es unbehaglich zu sein. Spontan erinnerte sie ihn an Dobby, wenn er etwas sagen wollte was sich für einen Hauselfen nicht gehörte. Dann kicherte sie leise und schlug erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund.  
Wieder blickte sie Harry Ängstlich an.

„Das war ein Lachen Lily. Das ist hier nicht Verboten. Das darfst du, das ist gut."

„Kein Crucio?", fragte sie verunsichert.

„Kein Crucio. Ich habe es dir doch versprochen oder?"

„Kein Crucio.", sagte sie überzeugt und entspannte sich merklich.

Anschließend lutschte sie weiter mit Begeisterung an ihrem Bonbon. Dann kicherte sie wieder und sah sich verstohlen um, gerade so als könne sie nicht wirklich glauben das sie das dürfte.  
„Harry Potter? Was ist das nun für ein seltsames Gefühl das Lily hat?", fragte sie erneut.

Harry schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und sagte: „Ich glaube du bist Glücklich Lily. Das ist in Ordnung."

„Lilly mag das.", sagte sie überzeugt und kicherte erneut.

Harry wunderte sich ein wenig über sich selbst. Müsste er nicht eigentlich genervt sein? Tatsächlich genoss er es Regelrecht dieses Mädchen über all die ihr unbekannten Aspekte aufzuklären.

„Harry Potter?"

„Ja Lily."

„Lily ist nicht mehr Leistungsfähig. Lily würde sich gerne Regenerieren."

Harry runzelte die Stirn.  
„Regenerieren? Du meinst Schlafen?"

„Lily möchte in ihre Lagerstätte um zu regenerieren."

Harry nickte.  
„Zieh dir den Tarnumhang über, dann bring ich dich zu Amy.", erwiderte er und erhob sich.

Kurz darauf erreichten sie das Büro der Geschichtsprofessorin.  
Er klopfte und wurde hereingebeten. Mit seinen Sinnen erfühlte er wie Lily ebenfalls in das Büro trat und schloss die Tür.

„Du kannst dich wieder zeigen Lily.", sagte er.

Das Mädchen erschien links von ihm und Amy schenkte ihnen ein Lächeln.

„Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte sie.

„Hervorragend.", erwiderte Harry. „Sie muss zwar noch viel Lernen was dass normale Leben angeht, aber Kämpfen kann sie wirklich perfekt."

Die Professorin nickte. „War doch zu erwarten oder?"

Harry musste wieder Grinsen.  
Amy wandte sich an Lily, die immer noch Begeistert ihr Bonbon lutschte.  
„Und Lily? Wie war dein Tag?"

Das Mädchen grinste und erklärte: „Lily hat viel gelernt. Sie ist Glücklich und weiß jetzt was das ist. Lily hat ganz tolles essen und Bonbons bekommen und seltsame kleine Wesen gesehen. Harry Potter hat Lily viel erklärt. Sie mag das!"

Amy musste lachen.  
„Hört sich so an, als hättet ihr einen Interessanten Tag gehabt."

„Sie war eine Aufmerksame Schülerin, auch wenn sie mir fast ein Loch in den Bauch gefragt hat.", bestätigte Harry.

„Amy Fischer? Lily ist nicht mehr Leistungsfähig. Sie möchte in ihre Lagerstätte um sich zu Regenerieren.", sagte die Rothaarige vorsichtig.

„Kein Problem. Leg nur eben den Umhang um, dann gehen wir auf unser Zimmer. Dort kannst du dich ausruhen."

Harry schenkte den Anwesenden Damen noch ein Lächeln, ehe er sich Verabschiedete und wieder zur Krankenstation ging, den Kopf voll neuer Gedanken.  
Erneut Fragte er sich unter was für Umständen Lily aufgewachsen war. Sie hatte nicht Lachen dürfen, keine Gefühlsregungen zeigen oder sonst irgendwie aus der Rolle fallen dürfen.  
Vor seinem Geistigen Auge sah er ihr Ängstliches Gesicht das Fragte: „Kein Crucio?"  
Er schüttelte sich unwillkürlich. Dann musste er ihr sogar die Gefühle erklären die sie hatte. Und wie sie ständig über sich selbst sprach. So als wäre sie nichts wert.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte man ihr das so eingetrichtert. Das sie entbehrlich sei und auf Befehl zu sterben habe.

Aber andererseits, dachte er mit einen Lächeln zurück als sie sagte: „Lily mag das."

Harry erreichte die Krankenstation und schloss die Tür.  
Von dem Geräusch der ins Schloss schnappenden Tür, schreckte Ron auf, der noch immer so dort saß wie er ihn verlassen hatte.

„Verzeihung Professor. Wie war die Frage?", nuschelte er, ehe sich seine Augen klärten und er Harry fixierte, der darüber Lachen musste.

„Ja, ja, ist sehr lustig oder Harry?", grummelte Ron und rieb sich die Augen.  
Er streckte sich und blinzelte Harry an.  
„Und? Wie ist die Trainingstour mit unserer neuen Freundin gelaufen?"

Harry lächelte mild und setzte sich Ron gegenüber.  
„Sehr Aufschlussreich. Amy hat nicht übertrieben. Wenn sie nicht gerade Kämpft, ist sie vollkommen verloren."

Ron sah ihn mürrisch an und erwiderte: „Dann erzähl doch mal genauer!"

Und so berichtete Harry von seinem Tag. Von Lilys Neugier und ihrer Kindlichen Begeisterung bei allem was sie nicht kennt. Aber auch von ihren Kampffertigkeiten und der Angst man würde sie bestrafen.  
Als Harry seine Ausführungen beendet hatte, sah Ron sehr Nachdenklich aus.

„Wenn ich mir das so anhören muss, weiß ich erst wie gut ich es hatte.", sagte er und fuhr sich unbehaglich mit den Händen durch das Haar.

Harry nickte ernst.  
„Da hatte ich es sogar bei den Dursleys besser.", stimmte er zu.

Ron wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Hermine begann sich zu regen.  
„Von was redet ihr denn da?", nuschelte sie undeutlich.

Harry und Ron mussten Grinsen.

„Hey Dornrösschen. Wachst du endlich auf?", fragte Harry mit einem Grinsen.

„Mir tut jeder Knochen weh.", erwiderte Hermine schlecht gelaunt.

Ron hatte sich unterdessen Sara zugewandt, die sich auch wieder zu Regen begonnen hatte.  
Madame Pomfrey wuselte ins Zimmer.  
„Auf die Minute genau.", stellte sie fest. „Wenn die Herren so freundlich wären die Krankenstation kurz zu verlassen, dann kann ich die Mädchen untersuchen. Ihr könnt später wiederkommen."

Ron und Harry verließen ein wenig widerwillig die Krankenstation. Erst als Madame Pomfrey zu Sara sagte, sie solle sich oben herum frei machen, beeilten sie sich und liefen Rot an.

Vor der Tür trafen sie auf Professor Dumbledore, der sie bereits zu erwarten schien.  
Er zeigte sich belustigt, als er ihre Verlegenen Gesichter sah.  
„Ah, Harry, Ron. Wie ich sehe sind die jungen Damen aufgewacht und Poppy hat mit der Untersuchung begonnen."

Harry und Ron tauschten einen schnellen Blick und Dumbledore zwinkerte ihnen zu.

„Was verschafft uns die Ehre Herr Direktor?", fragte Ron gerade heraus.

Dumbledore lächelte.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich mich nach dem Befinden von Miss Granger und Miss Spencer erkundigen. Außerdem wollte ich Harry Fragen wie sein Tag mit unserem neuen Gast verlaufen ist."

Harry blinzelte kurz. Aber er war nicht überrascht. Das war immerhin Albus Dumbledore. Natürlich wusste er davon.  
„Der Tag war sehr Interessant und auch sehr Aufschlussreich.", erwiderte Harry.

„Dann fass es doch bitte noch einmal für mich zusammen.", sagte Dumbledore.

Und wieder erzählte Harry alles was er mit Lily erlebt hatte. Es war jedes mal ein wenig beklemmend. Aber Dumbledore lächelte zufrieden.

„Ich muss sagen, dass du sehr gute Arbeit mit ihr leistest. Ich wage zu behaupten das du ein Guter Vater sein würdest Harry."

Harry errötete heftig und Ron gluckste schadenfroh.  
Dumbledore zwinkerte in Rons Richtung und wandte sich wieder an Harry.  
„Dr. Fischer erzählte mir, das Lily dich sehr gerne hat. Ich möchte dich bitten dich weiterhin um sie zu kümmern. Allerdings wirst du das sowieso wollen wenn du dich mit Derek besprochen hast."

„Wieso?", fragte Harry.

„Ich sagte doch, das ich kein Recht habe dir das mitzuteilen. Ich hoffe du erinnerst dich an unser Gespräch letzte Woche? Und nun entschuldigt mich. Ich muss noch mit Poppy sprechen."  
Damit wandte sich Dumbledore an die Tür und klopfte Kräftig.

Madame Pomfrey lies ihn und die Jungen herein.  
Dumbledore begleitete sie ihn ihr Büro, während Harry und Ron sich zu Den Beiden Mädchen wandten, die nun von Kissen gestützt aufrecht in ihren Betten saßen.

Ron lächelte Charmant und fragte: „Wie geht es euch?"

Hermine verzog leicht das Gesicht und erwiderte: „Beschissen. Aber Madame Pomfrey sagt das wird wieder."

Sara sah unbehaglich aus und sagte an die Allgemeinheit gerichtet: „Wenn ich euch noch ein mal als Paranoid bezeichne, zieht mir bitte etwas schweres über den Schädel."

Harry lachte und erwiderte: „Ich werde dich dran erinnern Sara."

Hermine kicherte leicht und verzog das Gesicht.  
„Hört auf damit! Beim Lachen tut es noch ein bisschen weh."  
Sie beruhigte sich und sah die Jungen ernst an.  
„Könnt ihr uns sagen, was passiert ist? Irgendwie hab ich n' Totalen Blackout."

Sara nickte.  
„Ich weiß auch nur noch wie der Todesser den Cruciatus Fluch brüllte. Anschließend waren da nur noch schmerzen und undeutliche Nebel."

Also schilderten Ron und Harry was geschehen war. Außerdem musste er noch einmal von Lily erzählen.  
Hermine und Sara waren zugleich fasziniert wie entsetzt.

„Das Arme Mädchen.", sagte Hermine und ihre Augen schimmerten Feucht.

„Wann können wir sie einmal treffen?", fragte Sara bedrückt.

„Wie wäre es mit jetzt?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme von der Tür her.

Sie drehten sich um und erkannten Amy, die sie warm anlächelte.

„Amy, schön dich zu sehen.", sagte Hermine und fasste sich sofort wieder mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht an die Rippen.

„Es freut mich zu sehen das es euch wieder einigermaßen gut geht.", sagte die Junge Professorin mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Aber leider kann ich nicht lange bleiben. Ich muss noch einige wichtige Dinge erledigen und wollte nur Fragen ob Harry noch ein wenig auf Lily aufpassen kann. Sie war nun doch nicht so müde wie sie geglaubt hatte. Sie musste sich wohl nur vom Training erholen."

Harry lächelte.  
„Ich sehe da kein Problem. Was steht an?"

„Du musst nicht spezielles mit ihr unternehmen. Einfach auf sie Aufpassen."

Der Junge Mann nickte und erwiderte: „In Ordnung. Soll ich sie holen?"

Amy winkte ab.  
„Nicht nötig. Leg den Tarnumhang ab Lily. Harry passt auf dich auf bis ich wieder Zeit habe."

„Verstanden.", antwortete eine vergnügte Stimme links von ihr.

Wenige Augenblicke später erschien das Mädchen und legte den Tarnumhang Pingelig genau zusammen.

„Das ist also Lily?", fragte Hermine freundlich.

„Positiv.", erwiderte die Rothaarige.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Sara Freundlich.

„Lily ist Glücklich und sie weiß was das ist.", sagte sie einfach und hopste auf Harry zu.

„Hat Harry Potter noch so eine Süßigkeit."

Der angesprochene lächelte und kramte seine Dose hervor. Lily steckte sich das dargebotene Bonbon in den Mund und kicherte verzückt.

„Lily mag das.", verkündete sie.

Sara, Ron und Hermine warfen sich einen Blick zu, der recht mitleidig wirkte.  
Amy verabschiedete sich von ihnen und verließ die Krankenstation.  
Lily sah sich überall neugierig um und kicherte ab und zu.

„Und dieses Mädchen soll eine kaltblütige Killerin sein?", fragte Hermine verwundert.

„Lily ist eine Waffe.", verkündete das Mädchen, welches über ein sehr gutes Gehör zu Verfügen schien.

Nur einen Augenblick später traten Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro.

Lily schrie erschrocken auf und rauschte hinter Harry um sich zu verstecken. Ängstlich lugte sie über seine Schulter zu Dumbledore, der ihr ein Freundliches lächeln schenkte.

„Ah, Lily. Passt Harry wieder auf dich auf?", fragte er freundlich.

„Ja, Harry Potter passt auf Lily auf.", erwiderte das Mädchen mit zitternder Stimme.

Hermine und Sara runzelten verwirrt die Stirn.

Harry hatte ihnen erzählt das Sie Angst vor Dumbledore hatte. Aber es zu hören und zu sehen, waren zwei unterschiedliche Dinge.

„Ich verlasse euch jetzt. Sei ein braves Mädchen Lily und höre auf Harry. Den anderen Damen wünsche ich eine gute Genesung."

Er zwinkerte noch einmal und verließ die Krankenstation. Madame Pomfrey zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und begab sich wieder in ihr Büro.  
Als Dumbledore verschwunden war, entspannte sich Lily merklich. Dann schien sie sich des Bonbons in ihrem Mund wieder bewusst zu werden und fuhr vergnügt damit fort es zu lutschen.

Sie wandte sich zu Hermine und musterte sie Genau.

„Harry Potter?"

„Ja."

„Lily fragt sich wer dieses Mädchen ist."

Harry lächelte und sagte: „Das ist Hermine Granger. Sie ist eine Freundin von mir."

Die Rothaarige runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.  
„Lily kennt dieses Wort nicht Harry Potter. Was bedeutet Freundin?"

Harry lächelte.

„Eine Freundin oder ein Freund ist jemand den man gerne hat und der einen auch gerne hat."

„Ist Harry Potter Lilys Freund?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Ja, das ist er.", erwiderte Harry Freundlich.

Lily kicherte und beäugte Hermine weiter, die das Geschehen traurig verfolgte.

„Lily mag Hermine Granger. Hermine Granger sieht nett aus."

Hermine war ein wenig überrascht. Doch sie lächelte und erwiderte: „Danke Lily. Ich mag dich auch."

Die angesprochene kicherte. Dann wandte sie sich zu Sara um, die Lily interessiert beobachtet hatte.

„Sara Spencer, alter: sechzehn, Mutter: Cordelia Spencer, Größe: ein Meter siebzig, geschätzter I.Q.: einhundertzweiundsechzig, Wohnort: Canterbury, Großbritannien, Derzeitiger Aufenthaltsort: Hogwarts, Haus Gryffindor, Hobbys: Quidditch. Position: Jägerin, Begabung: Zauberkunst und Verwandlungen."

Lily betrachtete Sara, die vollkommen perplex wirkte weil dieses Mädchen so viel über sie zu wissen schien.  
„Lily mag Sara Spencer. Auch sie sieht nett aus."

„Danke.", erwiderte Sara verwirrt. „Darf ich Fragen warum du so viel über mich weißt?"

Lily nickte.  
„Sara Spencer war das Primärziel von Lilys Einsatz. Lily hört das in der Missionseinweisung."

„Ich war das Primärziel?", fragte Sara verwundert.

Harry und Ron tauschten einen unbehaglichen Blick. Diese Information hatten sie Sara verschwiegen, weil sie nicht wollten, dass sie sich die Schuld für den Angriff gab.

Lilly nickte nur und lächelte.

„Weißt du auch warum?", wollte Sara wissen.

„Lily weiß nicht warum. Lily führt Befehle aus. Aber diesen Befehl wollte sie nicht ausführen. Sie hat es Sirius Black versprochen."

„Sirius Black? Der aus Azkaban geflohen ist?", fragte Sara entsetzt.

„Was ist Azkaban?", fragte Lily verwundert.

Harry und Ron tauschten einen weiteren Blick.  
Das hatten sie auch nicht erwähnt.

„Sirius lebt?", fragte Hermine betäubt. „Wie ist das möglich? Er...er ist doch..."

„Lilly mag Sirius Black.", fuhr Lily verwirrt fort, die wohl nicht wusste was sie von Saras Reaktion zu halten hatte.  
„Sirius Black war nett zu Lily. Mag Sara Spencer Sirius Black nicht?"

„Ich glaube hier besteht einiger Aufklärungsbedarf.", sagte Ron in neutralem Tonfall.

„Das glaube ich allerdings auch.", pflichtete Harry bei.

Sara musterte die Jungen und Lily schien verwirrt.

„Hat Lily etwas falsches getan?", fragte sie Ängstlich.

Harry löste sich von Saras Blick und wandte sich dem Mädchen zu.  
„Nein, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben"

Das schien das Mädchen zu beruhigen.

Harry gab Lily ein Buch. Er hoffte sie könne ein wenig lesen, während Ron und er die Mädchen über Sirius aufklärten. Insbesondere Sara, die nah an einer Ohnmacht schien. Doch Harry hatte seine Rechnung ohne die Vorbildhafte Todessererziehung gemacht.

„Harry Potter? Lily fragt sich wozu dieser Gegenstand gut ist.", sagte sie als er es ihr in die Hand drückte.

Ein bestürzter Ausdruck huschte über die Gesichter der Schüler. Besonders Hermine schien entsetzt.  
„Das ist ein Buch Lily. Weißt du nicht mal was ein Buch ist?"

„Nicht böse mit Lily sein.", sagte das Mädchen eingeschüchtert durch Harrys heftige Reaktion.

Dieser wurde sofort wieder ruhig.

„Keine sorge. Ich bin nicht böse auf dich, sondern auf die Menschen bei denen du bisher Leben musstest. Es ist erschreckend das sie dir das lesen nicht beigebracht haben."

Lily entspannte sich merklich und lächelte vorsichtig.  
„Was ist lesen?"

Hermine und auch Sara schienen den Tränen nahe.

„Also Lily.", erklärte Harry geduldig. „Dies ist ein Buch. In einem Buch sind Wörter geschrieben die man lesen kann. Es ist als würde man Wörter malen und wiedererkennen. Auf diese Art werden Geschichten und Wissen verewigt."

„Lily versteht das nicht.", erwiderte das Mädchen und verzog ein wenig das Gesicht.

„Na, dann müssen wir dir lesen und schreiben beibringen.", mischte sich Hermine ein.

Lily nickte begeistert.  
„Lily möchte lernen. Lily mag Hermine Granger."

Hermine lächelte.

Harry kümmerte sich weiter um Lily und bemühte sich ihr alles zu erklären was sie nicht kannte oder nicht verstand.  
Ron klärte während dessen die Mädchen über Sirius auf. Zunächst erklärte er mit Hermines Hilfe den Sachverhalt um Sirius Unschuld. Anschließend gab Ron das wieder was sie über Sirius derzeitige Situation wussten und das Derek eine Regulatoreneinheit anführte, die ihn Befreien sollte.

Sara war ein wenig geschockt (Obwohl kurz vor einem Kollaps die bessere Beschreibung wäre).

„Sirius Black ist also unschuldig.", flüsterte sie. „Das kann ich irgendwie nicht wirklich glauben."

„Solltest du aber.", sagte Harry. „Er ist unschuldig in Azkaban gewesen und er hat viel gegen die Todesser unternommen seid er geflohen ist. Mir kannst du das glauben. Und bitte, bewahre dieses Geheimnis für dich. Ich vertraue darauf das du es nicht herumerzählst."

Sara sah Harry an und lächelte leicht.  
„Da es deine Eltern waren die er angeblich Verraten hat glaube ich dir natürlich. Und ich verspreche nichts auszuplaudern."

Harry nickte ihr zu und spürte dann wie jemand schüchtern an seinem Umhang zupfte.

Er drehte sich um und erkannte Lily, die wieder einen Ängstlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte.  
„Lily hat eine Frage.", wisperte sie. Es schien ihr Richtig unangenehm. Wahrscheinlich war sie in der Vergangenheit dafür bestraft worden.

„Dann Frag doch einfach.", sagte Harry mit einer beruhigenden Stimme um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie keine Angst haben musste.

„Lily fühlt sich immer unwohl zu dieser Zeit im Mondzyklus.", flüsterte das Mädchen verschüchtert. „Und Lily fängt dann immer an zwischen den Beinen zu bluten. Ist Lily Krank Harry Potter?"

Der Kopf des Jungen Mannes nahm sofort einen dunkelroten Farbton an, während er Lily fassungslos anstarrte.

Ron, Hermine und Sara brachen bei seinem Anblick in Schallendes Gelächter aus. Sie verstummten jedoch als sie den Panischen Ausdruck auf Lily Gesicht erkannten.

„Kein Crucio.", flehte sie Verzweifelt und sofort sahen die anderen im Raum sehr betreten drein.

„Nicht böse auf Lily sein. Lily hat gar nicht gefragt. Lily will es gar nicht wissen."

Die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme war fast nicht zu ertragen.

„Beruhige dich Lily. Niemand ist böse auf dich.", versicherte Harry schnell.

Das Mädchen sah ihn ungläubig und immer noch mit Angst in den Augen an.

„Harry Potter ist Rot im Gesicht. Harry Potter ist böse auf Lily.", beharrte sie.

„Nein, ist er nicht.", mischte sich Hermine ein. „Deine Frage war Harry Peinlich. Davon wird man auch Rot im Gesicht.", erklärte sie.

„Lily versteht das nicht.", erwiderte das Mädchen. Man konnte hören, dass sie kurz davor war in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Dann erkläre ich es dir.", sagte Hermine beruhigend.

„Also, du hast ihm eine Frage gestellt die nur Mädchen etwas angeht. Harry kann es nur schlecht erklären und es ist ihm sehr unangenehm. Aber er ist nicht böse, er weiß nur nicht was er sagen soll Richtig Harry?"

„Ähm Ja.", erwiderte dieser.

„Du Silberzüngiger Teufel.", spottete Ron und kassierte einen giftigen Blick von Harry.

Hermine lächelte Lily an und sagte: „Was du jeden Monat hast, ist deine Regel. Setz dich einfach zu mir und ich erkläre es dir."

Nun schien Ron ein wenig nervös zu werden.  
„Ähm, ich…ich bin dann mal spazieren…oder so.", nuschelte er.

„Ron Weasley wird auch Rot im Gesicht.", stellte Lily verwundert fest.

„Äh, ja…Hermine erklärt es dir. Komm Harry, wir gehen zu Hagrid. Ich könnte n' guten Tee vertragen."

Harry nickte heftig und wandte sich ein letztes mal Lily zu.

„Du hörst bitte auf das was Hermine dir sagt. Ich komme später wieder."

„Lily hat verstanden.", erwiderte das Mädchen und schien das Verhalten der Verlegenen Jungs genau zu studieren.

„Oh Mann, war das Peinlich.", murmelte Harry als er Ron hinaus begleitete…


	12. Les enfant terrible

**Fade to black**

**Disclaimer **(Mal wieder!) Um es in Musikersprache auszudrücken, die Tonleiter gehört Joane K. Rowling. Ichspiele nur drauf.

Danke Für die Reviews, auch wenn es dieses mal nur zwei sind :-( schnief Ich Update wieder in der Hoffnung das noch andere lesen. Ich reiss mir hier gerade den Anus auf. Doofe Maloche und dann auch noch im hintersten Rumänien. Nun gut, da ich nicht soviel Geld habe um jeden Abend die Kneipen unsicher zu machen, Schreibe ich Fleißig weiter. Bin schon viel weiter als hier, da kommt noch einiges auf eiuch zu.

Zu diesem Chap, einige wichtige Fragen werden nun beantwortet. Ich hoffe ich werde nicht zu ausführlich

**Stupor.mg -** Also, eine Lily/Harry Story wird es nicht gerade, zumindest nicht in dem Sinne wie du vielleicht meinst, aber Lesen soll helfen ;-) Und was heisst Prüde? Wenn mich ein fünfzehnjähriges Mädchen Fragen würde, was es bedeutet das sie zwischen den Beinen Blutet, würde ich vor Scham Implodieren und ich muss sagen, das ich ne dierekte Sau bin, aber das würd mich aus dem Kobzept reissen  
Zum Genre, das wechselt aber ihr werdet noch öfter in den Genuss meines schwarzen Humors kommen. Versprochen ;-)

**Star Heyoka - ** Interessant auf was ihr da gekommen seid. Aber diese Pairing Frage wird zufälligerweise am Ende dieses Chaps gelöst, also lesen ;-) .

Viel Spass und bitte mehr Reviews mitleidigdreinschau

* * *

**Les a Fant Terrible

* * *

**

Harry und Ron. Schlenderten über die Ländereien zu Hagrids Hütte. Es war bereits Später Nachmittag und sie hatten bisher noch nicht die Zeit gefunden ihren großen Freund zu besuchen.  
Harry klopfte fest gegen die Tür. Er und Ron waren sehr erleichtert diesen ‚Frauengesprächen' entkommen zu sein.  
Er verspürte nicht die geringste Lust einen Teenager aufzuklären. Mal abgesehen davon, dass diese Thematik für ihn wirklich verdammt Peinlich war.  
Aus der Hütte ertönte das Laute Gebell von Fang und nur wenig später öffnete Hagrid die Tür und strahlte die beiden an, als er sie erkannte.

„Harry, Ron. Wird auch verdammt noch mal Zeit das ihr mich mal besucht! Ich dachte schon ihr hättet vergessen wo ich wohne.", gluckste der Halbriese und lies die beiden Jungen ein, die von einem Begeisterten Fang begrüßt wurden.

„Wollt ihr ne Tasse Tee?"

„Sehr gerne Hagrid.", erwiderte Harry und setzte sich an den geschruppten Holztisch.

Hagrid begann sofort Wasser aufzusetzen und Tassen vor ihnen hinzustellen.

„War vor kurzem bei Dumbledore. Verdammt gute Nachricht das mit Sirius.", sagte Hagrid strahlend als er sich den Jungen zuwandte und einen Teller mit seinen berüchtigten Steinharten Keksen vor ihnen Abstellte.

Harry lächelte ein wenig versonnen und erwiderte: „Da hast du Recht. Ich freue mich wirklich das er nicht Tot ist."

„Aber dieser Todesserangriff in Hogsmeade.", knurrte Hagrid. „Der hat mich verdammt noch mal aufgeregt. Wenn ich dabei gewesen wäre, hätte ich diesen Kerlen alle Rippen herausgerissen! Wie geht es Hermine und Sara? Mir wurde gesagt das sie vom Cruciatus Fluch getroffen worden sind."

Ron lächelte und antwortete: „Es geht ihnen wieder einigermaßen."

„Werd sie mal im Krankenflügel besuchen müssen.", meinte Hagrid und schenkte ihnen Tee ein.

Sie alle nahmen ein Schluck aus der Tasse. Dann wandte Hagrid seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen Besuchern zu und fragte: „Und? Was treibt euch beide hier her?"

Ron grinste und fragte: „Du weißt über unseren ‚Gast' bescheid?"

Hagrid nickte ernst.  
„Du meinst die Überläuferin, Lily? Dr. Fischer hat mir einiges über sie erzählt als wir grade im Wald waren. Auch das Harry auf sie aufpassen soll."

Harry hob verwundert den Kopf.  
„Wieso war Amy mit dir im Wald?"

Hagrid gluckste und antwortete: „Sie hilft mir n' bisschen mit Gwarp. Sie kann die Riesensprache und ist dabei ihm Englisch beizubringen. Er ist jetzt ganz anders als im letzten Jahr. Richtig Höflich ist er geworden, der Gwarp."

Ron und Harry warfen sich einen Ungläubigen Blick zu, bei dem Hagrid leicht grinsen musste.

„Aber um zum eigentlichen Thema zurück zu kommen, warum seid ihr nicht bei den Mädchen?"

„Tja.", erwiderte Harry leicht verlegen. „Ich sollte eigentlich auf Lily aufpassen. Ich habe sie aber oben gelassen bei Hermine und Sara. Weißt du Hagrid, die Leute bei denen Lily bisher Leben musste scheinen ihr nicht viel erklärt zu haben."

„Darunter einige Aspekte die ein heranwachsendes Mädchen eigentlich wissen sollte.", ergänzte Ron mit einem grinsen.

Hagrid sah sie Fragend an.  
„Und das heißt im Klartext?"

Harry errötete leicht und erwiderte: „Also im Klartext klärt Hermine sie darüber auf warum sie ihre Regel hat und was das überhaupt ist. Ich denke das Sie bei der Gelegenheit auch das Thema mit den Bienen und den Blumen anschneiden werden."

Hagrid gluckste.  
„Das heißt sie führen ein Frauengespräch, Weiberkram ne?"

Ron nickte und sagte: „Du hättest Harry sehen sollen, als Lily ihn gefragt hat was es den bedeuten würde, das sie zwischen den Beinen blutet. Er wäre fast vor Scham Implodiert."

„Ha, ha.", erwiderte Harry lustlos.

Hagrid gluckste erneut und erklärte: „Na, wenigstens hat es dafür gesorgt, das ihr mich mal besucht. Ich muss euch doch Fragen, wie euer Sommer unter der Knute so war."

Von da an plauderten sie über Harrys und Rons Erfahrungen in Deutschland, wie der neue Unterricht so verlief und natürlich über Quidditch.  
Harry war sehr zuversichtlich für das erste Spiel gegen Ravenclaw, da er mit der Leistung des neuen Teams Größtenteils zufrieden war. Doch er hatte noch bedenken wie sie sich in einem wirklichen Spiel verhalten würden.

„Jau, der Druck ist wirklich Höllisch.", gab Ron zu, der im letzten Jahr seine eigenen Erfahrungen zu diesem Thema machen durfte.  
Das Lied ‚Weasley ist unser King' hatte er noch immer nicht vergessen können. Genau so wenig wie die Erniedrigung die mit diesen Erfahrungen einher gingen.

„Ach, die werden's schon packen.", meinte Hagrid zuversichtlich. „Schließlich bist du der Kapitän Harry. Was soll das noch schief gehen?"

Harry mochte es noch immer nicht wenn man ihn zu sehr in den Mittelpunkt stellte und erwiderte nur: „Jaaah, immer schön optimistisch bleiben."

„Genau, wenn wir letztes Jahr mit Reserve Spielern gewinnen konnten, werden wir's dieses Jahr auch schaffen. Vor allem weil du wieder Spielen darfst.", meinte Ron überzeugt.

„Schätze du hast Recht.", gab Harry zurück.

Er blickte auf seine Armbanduhr und stellte überrascht fest, das sie seid beinahe drei Stunden hier waren.  
„Bei Merlin. Es ist ja schon fast neun Uhr. Wir haben das Abendessen verpasst.", sagte er laut.

„Oh, da haben wir uns ja ganz schön verquatscht.", sagte Hagrid erschrocken. Ich wollte eigentlich Gwarp noch mal besuchen. Wollt ihr vielleicht mit?"

„Nein, danke Hagrid. Ich denke wir holen uns in der Küche was zu essen und gehen dann noch mal kurz im Krankenflügel vorbei bevor die Sperrstunde anfängt.", erwiderte Harry.

„Na dann mal los ihr Halunken. Kommt doch noch mal vorbei wenn es Mine und Sara wieder besser geht."  
Mit diesen Worten ergriff Hagrid seine Armbrust und schlenderte mit ihnen zur Tür.  
Draußen trennten sie sich dann. Harry und Ron gingen hinauf zum Schloss, während Hagrid sich mit Fang in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes wandte.

„Ich frage mich ob die Zentauren noch immer so sauer wegen Firenze sind.", sagte Harry.

Ron runzelte die Stirn.  
„Keine Ahnung, aber ich denke die haben sich abgeregt. Ansonsten würde Hagrid wohl nicht mehr in den Wald gehen oder?"

„Du kennst doch Hagrid.", kommentierte Harry und die beiden Jungen mussten lachen.

„So lange er nicht wieder mit nem Norwegischen Stachelbuckel oder einem Knallrümpfigen

Kröter auftrumpft ist es mir eigentlich egal.", erwiderte Ron.

Sie begaben sich in die Küche und aßen etwas. Anschließend schlenderten sie in den Krankenflügel. Hermine und Sara waren alleine.  
„Wo ist den Lily geblieben?", fragte Ron.

„Amy hat sie abgeholt. Wo wart ihr den die ganze Zeit.", fragte Hermine.

„Bei Hagrid. Tut uns leid, aber wir haben uns n' bisschen Verquatscht.", antwortete Harry.

„Dumbledore sucht nach dir. Er bat uns dir auszurichten das du in sein Büro kommen sollst, sobald wir dich sehen."

Harry war überrascht. Was konnte Dumbledore von ihm wollen.  
"Vollidiot', schimpfte er sich selbst. Es ging garantiert um Sirius. Was konnte es denn sonst sein.

Überraschenderweise spürte er Panik in sich aufsteigen.

„Harry?"

Was wenn Sirius doch gestorben war? Was wenn er lebte? Was sollte er tun.

„Äh, Harry?"

Panik. Er hatte ganz eindeutig Panik davor zu Dumbledore zu gehen.

„HARRY?"

„Was?"

Harry sah zu Ron, der ganz eindeutig einen besorgten Blick aufgesetzt hatte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Weilst du noch unter uns?"

„Ja klar. Was soll dass Ron?"

„Nichts. Du warst nur gerade ziemlich…Äh."

„Abwesend.", ergänzte Hermine.

„Genau das meinte ich.", sagte Ron.

Harry schüttelte sich und klärte seine Gedanken.

„Ich gehe lieber zu Dumbledore.", sagte er abwesend. „Wir sehen uns."

Mit diesen Worten und den Kopf voller Gedanken schlenderte Harry aus dem Krankenflügel.

Ron sah ihm mit einem Kopfschütteln nach.

„Also langsam mache ich mir ernsthafte sorgen.", sagte er.

„Ich weiß.", seufzte Hermine. „Wieder passiert ihm so viel. An seiner Stelle hätte ich auch Panik."

„Du weißt es nicht, aber als ihr Bewusstlos wart, hatten wir ne kleine Unterhaltung. Ich glaube viel mehr kann er nicht verpacken. Das kann doch nicht gut gehen."

Hermine nickte.

„Er wird irgendwann explodieren, darauf sollten wir uns einstellen.", gab sie zu.

„Was meinst du Sara?"

Die angesprochene war ein wenig überrascht. Sie hatte die drei Beobachtet. Sie hatten eine fast symbiotische Beziehung zueinander in der jeder seinen Platz hat. Das sie jetzt nach ihrer Meinung gefragt wurde war erschreckend wie wundervoll zugleich.

„Ich halte mich da lieber Raus. Ich meine ihr seid ihr. Ihr habt etwas ganz besonderes. Ich kenne euch nicht lang genug und möchte lieber nicht rein reden."

„Bullshit!", erwiderte Ron. „Wenn wir dich fragen, kannst du Ruhig deine Meinung sagen. Bloß weil wir uns so lange kennen heißt es nicht das wir nicht auch andere Menschen in unser Leben lassen."

„Genau. Wir mögen dich und haben dir schon vieles anvertraut. Denk an Sirius. Wir Vertrauen dir, du bist unsere Freundin.", stimmte Hermine zu.

Sara musste lächeln und antwortete auf Rons Frage: „Seid einfach für ihn da wenn er euch braucht. Das ist alles was ich dazu sagen kann…"

* * *

Mit jedem Schritt wurde der Knoten in Harrys Brust Größer. Was wenn die Befreiungsaktion misslungen ist? Was ist wenn sie gelungen ist? Was sollte er fühlen oder denken. Es klang einfach zu perfekt.  
Sirius lebt noch. Sirius lebt. Nachdem er Wochen gebraucht hatte um auszusprechen das er tot ist, musste er nun akzeptieren, dass er lebt. Das war fast genauso schwer. Aber die Größte Angst die in ihm Tobte, ihn von innern heraus verzehrte, war die Furcht vor einem weiteren Verlust an Hoffnung.  
So wie es schien wurde ihm alles Glück was er erlebte nur gegeben, damit man es ihm wieder wegnehmen konnte.  
Er erreichte den Wasserspeier und murmelte das Passwort.  
Noch zehn Schritte.  
Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn.  
Noch sechs Schritte.  
Die Panik in seiner Brust schien exponentiell zu wachsen je näher diese Braune Eichentür kam.  
Noch zwei Schritte.  
Noch einer.  
Er konnte die Hand ausstrecken um anzuklopfen.  
Er war da.  
Warum war er nur so ängstlich?  
Langsam hob er die Hand und klopfte. Er spürte die Berührung auf dem Holz erschreckend überdeutlich.  
Er hörte Dumbledores Stimme, die ihn hereinbat.  
Langsam ergriff er die Türklinke und drückte sie herunter.  
Die Panik schien in seiner Brust zu explodieren.  
Er schob die schwere Tür auf und konnte endlich in den Raum Blicken. 

Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch und lächelte ihm Freundlich entgegen.

Derek stand direkt davor und grinste ebenfalls. Er trug seine Sonnenbrille nicht und wirkte seltsam nackt ohne sie. Harry hätte ihn erst für Sirius gehalten, wäre da nicht seine Größe gewesen und die Tatsache, das sein Auge genau den gleichen smaragdgrünen Farbton aufwies, wie seine eigenen Augen. Dereks Verletztes Auge hatte er hinter einer Improvisierten Augenklappe verborgen. Sein Rechter Arm war dick bandagiert und hing in einer Schlinge.  
Harry betrat den Raum. Seine Unsicherheit schien sich auf seine Muskeln auszudehnen. Er konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu zittern.  
Hinter Derek trat ein Mann hervor.

Es kam Harry so unwirklich, so realitätsfremd vor. Dort stand er.  
War das ein Traum? Wenn ja, dann war es ein guter Traum den Sirius grinste breit als er seinen Patensohn erkannte.

„Harry? Wie siehst du den aus?", fragte er.

Der Junge Mann konnte es nicht glauben. Er stand vor ihm und dennoch. Es war zu schön, zu perfekt um Wirklichkeit zu sein.

Doch ehe Harry überhaupt Nachdenken konnte, war er hervorgeeilt und hatte seinen Paten in die Arme geschlossen.  
Seine Augen brannten und Tränen entwichen ihnen. Doch das war egal. Jeder stolz den ein Jugendlicher wie er normalerweise empfand war Nebensache. Unwichtig und vergessen, genau wie alle Vorbehalte die er vielleicht gehegt hatte oder nicht zu hegen gewagt hatte.  
Er hatte seinen Paten wieder, den Menschen der seinem Vater vielleicht am nächsten kam. Den Menschen der ihm Hoffnung und Rat gegeben hatte. Er war echt.  
Harry konnte ihn fühlen. Ein Mann aus Fleisch und Blut.  
Es war fast, als hätte man ihm seine Eltern wiedergegeben. Harry konnte dieses unheimliche Gefühl des Glücks das wie Blut durch seine Adern strömte nicht in Worte fassen.  
Erst jetzt wurde ihm wirklich klar wie sehr er ihm gefehlt hatte.  
Ein Teil von Harry, der gestorben war, wurde wiedergeboren.  
Sirius fasste ihn an den Schultern und drückte ihn von sich weg.

Harry erkannte das auch ihm die Tränen entwichen, aber es schien Sirius nicht zu kümmern. Er sah ihn nur mit einem seligen Lächeln an und sagte: „Lass dich anschauen! Du hast dich stark verändert."

Harry grinste wie ein blöder.  
„Du aber auch.", erwiderte Harry.  
Seine Stimme zitterte vor Freude und ungetrübten Glück als er diese Worte Sprach. Und es stimmte.

Sirius sah wirklich sehr gut aus. Er wirkte Jünger und gesünder als jemals zuvor. Er war zwar ein wenig mager, aber seine strahlend blauen Augen sprühten geradezu vor Leben.

„Wie ist das nur möglich.", fragte Harry, der von der ganzen Situation noch ein wenig überfordert schien.

Sirius grinste.  
„Da staunst du nicht? Brandneuer Körper, garantiert nicht gebraucht und gut gepflegt."

„Neuer Körper?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

Sirius grinste.  
„Das sollte lieber der Große da erklären. Ich habe zwar meine eigenen Theorien, aber die sind nichts wert wenn du nicht die Hintergründe kennst."

Harry nickte und wandte sich dem Großen Regulatoren zu, der sich zusammen mit Dumbledore in eine Ecke zurückgezogen hatte um ihnen ein wenig Privatsphäre zu gewähren.  
Dieser sah Harry an und erklärte: „Morgen. Ihr beide solltet erst mal euer Wiedersehen feiern. Albus wie sieht es aus? Wird der Unterricht Morgen wieder aufgenommen?"  
Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir müssen die Schutzzauber noch ein wenig verstärken. Außerdem muss ich mich mit Fudge treffen um neue Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu besprechen. Ihr könnt euch also am Morgigen Tag noch ein wenig der Untätigkeit erfreuen."

„Dann gönn ich mir jetzt ne Mütze schlaf.", erwiderte Derek gelassen.

„Wir treffen uns Morgen Mittag in meinem Büro. Dort wirst du alles erfahren."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verlies das Zimmer.  
Harry fiel auf, das er ein wenig unsicher auf den Beinen war.  
„Muss ja ziemlich hart gewesen sein.", kommentierte er.

Sirius nickte ernst.  
„Vor ein paar Tagen bin ich Aufgeflogen, deshalb wurden die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen in der Parzelle verstärkt. So wie es aussah hatten die Regulatoren nicht mit einer ganzen Kompanie von schwarzen Magiern gerechnet."

Harry wirkte beunruhigt.

„Keine Sorge, niemand starb, aber es gab einige Verletzte.", sagte Dumbledore.

„Ich lasse euch beide eine Weile allein. Ihr könnt ungestört Reden. Viel Vergnügen."  
Der alte Schuldirektor zwinkerte ihnen zu und verließ das Zimmer durch eine Verborgene Tür, die sich auf seinen Befehl hin öffnete.

Sirius sah Harry erneut an.  
„Wir sollten uns setzen, meinst du nicht?"

Harry nickte und lies sich seufzend in einen der bequemen Sessel sinken. Sirius setzte sich ihm gegenüber und forderte: „Erst mal will ich von dir alles wissen was in der Zwischenzeit passiert ist. Wie bist du nur so eine Sportskanone gewordenen?"

Sie redeten bis weit nach Mitternacht.  
Harry erzählte ihm einfach alles.  
Wie sie aus der Mysteriumsabteilung entkommen waren. Wie Dumbledore sich mit Voldemort duelliert hatte. Die Trauer, sein Training im Sommer. Seine Sonderprivilegien, die ZAG's, Seinen Unterricht, Quidditch, einfach alles was es zu wissen gab. Er erzählte von Sara, wie er mit Lily zurechtkam und noch einiges mehr.  
Sirius saß einfach nur mit einem seligen Lächeln im Gesicht an und warf nur ab und zu eine Frage ein.  
Es war einfach nur wunderbar ihn wieder zu haben und mit ihm sprechen zu können.  
Nach einer ganzen Weile blickte Sirius auf ein Instrument an Dumbledores Wand, welches Harry am ehesten als Lunaskop beschreiben würde.

„Herrje Harry. Es ist schon fast zwei Uhr. Wir sollten langsam Schluss machen. Das wird für uns beide ein ziemlich anstrengender Tag werden."

Harry nickte widerwillig.

„Es ist wohl so.", seufzte er.

„Wir sehen uns später. Ich werde dabei sein wenn Derek dir alles erklärt. Schlaf gut Harry."

„Das werde ich.", erwiderte dieser fröhlich.

Ja, das würde er.

Harry wusste nicht, wie er in seinen Schlafraum gekommen war. Alles hatte sich in einen angenehmen Nebel des Glücks gehüllt, der sich so bald nicht Lichten würde.  
Er wurde gegen zehn Uhr am nächste Tag wach und schlenderte frohen Mutes in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Seine Mitschüler sahen ihn einigermaßen bestürzt an. Schließlich wussten sie nicht das er seinen Paten wiederhatte. Sie dachten er müsse zornig oder besorgt sein, wo doch Hermine und Sara vor zwei Tagen von Todessern angegriffen worden waren. Und das noch vor seiner Nase.

Glücklicherweise schien niemand den Mut aufzubringen, Harry auf das Thema anzusprechen und ihm war es Recht so.

Er lenkte seine Schritte in den Krankenflügel, wo er wie erwartet Ron vorfand, der in ein Gespräch mit Sara vertieft zu sein schien.  
Hermine versuchte sich mit einem Buch abzulenken, doch Harry fiel sofort auf, das ihre Augen sich nicht bewegten.  
Die drei sahen auf als er den Raum betrat.

„Harry? Du siehst so glücklich aus.", stellte Hermine sofort fest.

Harry grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Es ist wahr.", hauchte er. „Er ist wieder da."

Jeder wusste wer ‚er' war. Diese Eröffnung hatte eingeschlagen wie eine Bombe.

„Wirklich?", flüsterte Hermine.

Ron grinste und Sara wusste wohl nicht was sie davon zu halten hatte.

„Er ist wieder da eh?", fragte Ron.

„Ich freue mich für dich.", sagte Hermine und strahlte so glücklich wie er sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte (Einschließlich bestandener ZAG's).

Jetzt erst wurde ihm bewusst, das es auch sie getroffen hatte Sirius zu verlieren. Aber er war zu glücklich um ernsthaft darüber Nachzudenken.

„Danke.", sagte er einfach.

„Lily hat nach dir gefragt.", sagte Ron. „Sie ist mit Amy heute Morgen aufgebrochen. Sie wollten ihr was zum anziehen kaufen. Die Todesserrobe ist halt nicht ganz passend."

Harry nickte.

„Wird auch Zeit das sie mal was bekommt.", erwiderte er und blickte auf seine Uhr.

„Hast du noch irgendetwas wichtiges vor?", fragte Hermine.

Ehe er antworten konnte ging ihm etwas durch den Kopf.

‚Du bist nicht alleine. Du hast eine Familie.'

Harry hatte keine Ahnung wo das herkam, aber in diesem Moment fasste er einen Entschluss.

„Ich bin mit Derek verabredet. Er will mir alles erklären. Was es mit den Les a Fant Terrible auf sich hat und so weiter. Und ich möchte euch Fragen, ob ihr mich begleiten wollt."

Die drei sahen ihn erstaunt an.

„Äh, Harry. Sie sagten doch es würde nur dich betreffen. Vielleicht ist es keine so gute Idee wenn wir mitkommen.", gab Hermine zu bedenken.

Doch der Junge Mann winkte ab.

„Ich will es aber. Es wird schwer werden, das hat Sirius mir angekündigt. Und ich möchte es mit den Menschen teilen, die mir wichtig sind. Ihr könnt mir helfen. Und Sara, schau nicht so verlegen. Ich möchte das du auch mitkommst."

„Warum?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Weil ich dir Vertraue. Und frag bloß nicht warum, ich tu's einfach."

„Ich fühle mich durch dein vertrauen sehr geehrt.", gab sie zu.

„Na dann abgemacht. Wie regeln wir das mit Pomfrey?"

Ron grinste.

„Wie es der Zufall so will werden die beiden gleich entlassen. Madame Pomfrey wollte nur noch einige Heiltränke besorgen die sie noch einnehmen müssen, dann können sie gehen."

Harry grinste.

„Das trifft sich ja gut."

Es dauerte dennoch eine ganze Stunde bis Madame Pomfrey alle ihre Untersuchungen beendet hatte.  
Erleichtert verließen die Mädchen mit den Jungen zusammen den Krankensaal.  
Im Gryffindor Turm gab es eine Menge Glückwünsche zur Genesung und eine Menge Fragen, die die vier so gut sie konnten beantworteten.  
Ehe sie es sich versahen, war es schon zehn vor zwölf und sie mussten sich beeilen um in Dereks Büro zu kommen.  
Wieder spürte Harry eine ansteigende Nervosität in sich.  
Er hatte das untrügliche Gefühl das sich sein Leben wieder einmal verändern würde, unwiderruflich.  
Er war sehr froh, das er seiner Plötzlichen Eingebung gefolgt war und seine Freunde mitgebracht hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl das er ihre Unterstützung brauchen würde.  
Derek war ein wenig verblüfft darüber, das Harry seine Freunde mitgebracht hatte. Er trug wieder eine Sonnenbrille, den Arm hatte er allerdings immer noch in einer Schlinge.

„Äh, Harry? Bist du sicher das sie es hören sollen. Es wird ziemlich eklig, wenn ich das mal so ausdrücken darf."

„Ich bin sicher das es das wird und trotzdem. Ich will nicht alleine sein.", erwiderte Harry.

„Wie sieht es mit Sara aus? Weiß sie bescheid wegen…?"

Harry nickte.

„Wir haben sie vollkommen eingeweiht."

Derek nickte und sagte an Sara gewandt: „Darf ich dir hiermit den berüchtigten Sirius Black vorstellen?"

Sirius kam aus einer verborgenen Tür und grinste ihnen entgegen.  
Hermine kreischte und fiel ihm mit Tränenden Augen in die Arme.  
Ron schüttelte den Kopf und wischte verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, ehe er auf Sirius zuschritt.  
Die Gesichtszüge der beiden waren Albumsreif, um es mal so auszudrücken.

„Ich kann's immer noch nicht glauben.", sagte Ron und reichte Sirius die Hand.

„Und was soll ich erst sagen?", erwiderte Sirius. „Mensch Ron? Ich wollte es nicht glauben als Harry es erzählt hatte. Aber du bist wirklich n' Riese geworden."

Ron grinste und deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an.

„Du musst Sara sein?", sagte Sirius und wandte sich der letzten in der Gruppe zu.

Sie errötete und reichte ihm unsicher die Hand.

„Ich hätte nie erwartet, das es mich freuen würde sie kennen zu lernen Mr. Black.", sagte sie schüchtern.

„Einfach nur Sirius. Freut mich auch.", erwiderte der Ex Häftling lässig.

Derek hatte sich ein wenig im Hintergrund gehalten und werkelte jetzt an einer Thermokanne herum.

„Möchte jemand was? Kaffee, Tee?"

Nachdem alle mit Heißgetränken versorgt worden waren, setzen sie sich auf die bequemen Stühle, die Harry heraufbeschwor, woraufhin Sirius sehr beeindruckt aussah.  
Derek nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

„Harry, das wird jetzt schwer für dich. Mach dich auf das allerschlimmste gefasst. Und wenn du drauf eingestellt bist, rechne damit das es noch beschissener wird."

Harry nickte grimmig. Sirius Ausdruck war undeutbar und die anderen drei sahen ihn mitleidig an.  
Derek seufzte und sagte: „Ich beginne wohl am Anfang. Das liegt allerdings eine ziemlich lange Zeit zurück. Im zweiten Weltkrieg um genau zu sein. Die Wurzel allen Übels ist bekannt als Karl-Heinz Grindelwald."

„Der den Dumbledore besiegt hat?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Ja, damals war Albus noch Major im Regulatorenkorps. Er war so ziemlich der erste der Grindelwald als Bedrohung empfand. Die meisten Zauberer dachten er wäre nur ein Spinner, der einem Muggel half. Sein Angriff erfolgte schnell und Vernichtend. Es waren Schlimme Zeiten."

Derek nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Tasse und fuhr fort: „Hitler und Grindelwald teilten eine Ansicht, die des Reinen Blutes, wenn auch in verschiedener Hinsicht, aber sie verbündeten sich. Was nicht allgemein bekannt ist, ist die Tatsache, das Grindelwald ein Genie war. Seine Leidenschaft galt einer Wissenschaft die heute als Genetik bekannt ist. Das Ziel war es, den perfekten Reinblütler zu schaffen. Hitler verfolgte mit seinem Zuchtprogramm für Arier eine ähnliche Richtung. Er hatte seinen Trumpf in der Form des Monsters Dr. Mengele. Da hatten sich zwei gefunden. Grindelwald und Mengele führten gemeinsam an Muggelgeborenen, Juden und Halbblütern schreckliche Versuche durch. Die Dementoren sind eines ihrer Ergebnisse."

Alle keuchten entsetzt auf.

„Willst du damit sagen…?", fragte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ja.", unterbrach Sirius. „Dementoren waren einst unschuldige, gequälte Menschen."

„So etwas hätte ich nie...?", sagte Ron entsetzt.

„Ich habe gesagt das es hart wird! Das ist nur eines von vielen Verbrechen.", warf Derek ein.

„Nun wie dem auch sei, Grindelwald wurde besiegt und von Albus Persönlich getötet. Aber sein Wissen starb nicht mit ihm. Er hatte einen Sohn, Alfons. Dieser tauchte unter und wurde viele Jahre später gefunden von einem gewissen Tom Riddle, besser bekannt als Voldemort. Das war die Geburt einer neuen dunklen Partnerschaft. Sie teilten wie Hitler und Grindelwald Senior die gleichen Ziele. Seine heutige Form erhielt Voldemort durch Genetische Manipulationen und dunkle Rituale, die das Ergebnis aus Grindelwald Juniors Forschungen waren. Er wollte den Tod besiegen und sie waren auf dem besten Weg es zu schaffen. Dann begann der Aufstieg des dunklen Ordens. Voldemort brauchte aber Soldaten um einen Krieg zu führen und es wiederstrebte ihm seine Kostbaren Reinblütler zu verheizen. Dafür sollten andere herhalten. Er und Grindelwald begannen 1968 mit einem Zuchtprogramm das an Mengeles Arier Programm angelehnt war, der Vorläufer von Les a Fant Terrible. Sie wollten ihre stärksten und treusten Todesser Klonen. Zur Information, Voldemort trat damals noch nicht Aggressiv auf sondern eher als Politiker mit Radikalen Ansichten. Er fand Großen Zuspruch, während er insgeheim von der Weltherrschaft träumte. Dafür brauchte er seine Klonarmee, aber es war ein Fehlschlag."

„Wieso? Lily hat doch von Klonen erzählt.", warf Harry ein.

Derek grinste.

„Das Klonen selber ist mit Hilfe schwarzer Magie eigentlich ziemlich einfach. Aber sie waren nutzlos. Klone besitzen keine Seele. Sie sind so, als wären sie von Dementoren geküsst worden."

„Wie ist das möglich?", fragte Hermine.

„Das haben sich Voldemort und Grindelwald auch gefragt. Sie fanden heraus, das Seelen nur in Geborenen Wesen entstehen können. Das erste Gesetzt der Seelenkontinuität. Nur eine Seele für den selben Körper."

„Faszinierend.", meinte Sara.,

„Ja, kann man so stehen lassen oder?", erwiderte Derek ein wenig sarkastisch.

„Aber weiter im Text. Wenn Seelen nur in Geborenen Wesen entstehen, wie kommt man dann an sein Kanonenfutter? Die Lösung war Zucht. Sie stellten fest das Klone Zeugungsfähig sind. Das brachte sie auf die Idee von Les a Fant Terrible. Eine fein säuberlich geplante Zuchtaktion auf Grundlage der In Vitro Fertilisation. Nicht die Muggel haben das Erfunden, sondern Voldemort Persönlich."

„Aber dafür braucht man doch Leihmütter.", protestierte Hermine.

„Muggelfrauen, Einfach von der Straße entführt. Sie wurden unter dem Imperius Fluch gezwungen und als Lebende Brutkästen missbraucht.", erwiderte Derek finster.

„Schrecklich.", flüsterte Hermine.

Der Regulator nickte ernst.

„Und warum musste man Muggelfrauen nehmen? Warum keine Klone Züchten die, die Kinder austragen?", fragte Sara.

„Berechtigter Einwand. Nun, es ist so, das es auch nicht Funktioniert. Die Frau die das Kind austrägt muss ebenfalls über eine Seele verfügen, zweites Gesetz der Seelenkontinuität. Selenlose Wesen können kein Leben schenken.", erklärte Derek. Dann seufzte er.  
„Nun war die Frage wenn man als Grundsubstanz verwendet. Sie wollten mächtige Soldaten erschaffen mit starken Magischen Kräften und einzigartigen Fähigkeiten die ihnen Willenlos gehorchten. Die Auswahlkriterien waren hart und es war ein Wunder, ein Zufall Kosmischen Ausmaßes, das sie alles was sie brauchten direkt in Hogwarts fanden. Ihr müsst wissen, das es damals üblich war, das Blut von Schülern die in Hogwarts aufgenommen werden wollten getestet wurde. Man konnte daraus das Magische Potential so wie gewisse Rezessive Fähigkeiten feststellen. Damals war die magische Gemeinschaft sehr viel Größer. Der erste dunkle Krieg hat viele Opfer gefordert, aber damals gab es zwei Schulen. Hogwarts nahm nur die mit dem Größten Magischen Potential auf. Voldemort und Grindelwald trafen ihre Auswahl nach folgenden Kriterien: Magisches Potential, Rezessive Gene und Die Ähnlichkeit zum Goldenen Schnitt."

„Dem was?", fragte Ron.

Hermine seufzte und erklärte: „Der Goldene Schnitt zeigt den Perfekten Menschlichen Körper. Es ist ein Schaubild das die Proportionen des Menschen veranschaulicht."

„Korrekt.", bestätigte Derek.  
„Exakt fünf Personen entsprachen diesen Kriterien und sie alle wurden 1972 in Hogwarts eingeschult. Einer von Voldemorts Leuten aus dem Ministerium spielte ihm die Informationen und die entnommenen Zellproben zu. Die Namen waren Sandra Churchill, Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin und Sirius Black."

Schweigen folgte dieser Eröffnung.

„Ich bin Derek Fischer. Diesen Namen gab mir meine Leihmutter. Aber meine Bezeichnung bei Les a Fant Terrible war B.E.13. Das steht für Black – Evans 13. Ich gehörte zur ersten Generation. Ich bin der Biologische Sohn von Sirius und deiner Mutter. Wir sind Halbbrüder Harry.", sagte Derek finster.

„Und Lily ist aus der Potter – Evans Serie. Sie ist deine Vollschwester.", flüsterte Sirius.

Hermine und Sara standen die Tränen in den Augen. Ron war einfach nur entsetzt und Harry schien wie erstarrt. Er regte sich nicht.

„Harry?", flüsterte Hermine.

„Lass ihn! Das muss er erst einmal verdauen.", sagte Derek.

Er ergriff eine Flasche die er unter dem Schreibtisch gelagert hatte.

Es war Feuerwhisky.  
Er füllte einige Gläser und schob eines davon Harry zu, der es sofort ergriff und herunterstürzte.  
Derek machte eine Einladende Geste zu den anwesenden und leerte sein eigenes Glas. Sirius und Ron griffen zu, doch die Mädchen waren einfach zu geschockt.  
Harry dagegen war vollkommen ruhig.  
Das war ein Witz. Eine weitere kleine Parodie auf sein Leben. Aber wollte es ja unbedingt wissen.

„Hört auf mich zu verarschen. Der Witz ist vorbei und jetzt wollen wir alle Herzlich lachen.", sagte Harry kalt.

Er lachte, ein ziemlich Freudloses Lachen.

„Harry…", wollte Hermine gerade ansetzen, doch Ron legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und Schüttelte den Kopf. Das brachte sie zum Schweigen.

„Harry, wir sprechen Morgen weiter. Verdau das erst mal.", sagte Derek.

„Was den? Was soll ich verdauen? Das ist doch ein Witz! Ein Scherz den ich übrigens nicht lustig finde!"

Mit jeder Silbe wurde seine Stimme lauter.

Derek seufzte und schob seine Brille zurecht.

„Reg dich ab. Geh lieber Raus und jag was in die Luft. Du hast meinen Segen."

„DA SCHEISS ICH DRAUF!", brüllte Harry.

„Beruhige dich!", rief Sirius mit schärfe in der Stimme.

„LECKT MICH! WAS WOLLT IHR DAMIT ERREICHEN? LASST MICH BLOSS IN RUHE!"

Harry stürmte aus der Tür. Alle konnten die Mächtige Aura spüren als sich seine Magie unkontrolliert gesteigert hatte.

Derek schüttelte den Kopf.

„Passt auf das er keinen Scheiß baut! Lasst ihn sich n' bisschen austoben und seid für ihn da wenn er wieder Runter gekommen ist. Aber vor allen Dingen, egal was er euch an den Kopf schmeißt, nehmt es nicht Persönlich. Er ist halt total durch."

„Wissen wir. Ich halt ihn an der Leine.", gab Ron ernst zurück.

„Wenn er sich beruhigt hat und reden möchte, er kann mich über Dumbledore erreichen.", sagte Sirius niedergeschlagen.

Hermine fasste ihn an die Schulter und nickte, was Sirius ein kleines Lächeln entlockte.

„Es wird schon.", sagte sie zuversichtlicher als sie sich fühlte.

Ron sah sie ernst an und erklärte: „Wartet ihr bitte im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich werde erst mal mit ihm Reden."

Hermine sah aus als wollte sie wiedersprechen, doch Ron kam ihr zuvor: „Ja, das ist so ne Testosteron Macho Nummer. Vertraut mir."

Hermine seufzte, ihre Augen schimmerten wieder Feucht.

„Pass nur auf das er keinen Mist baut."

„Keine Sorge.", versicherte er und Verschwand mit wehender Robe...


	13. Familie

**Fade to black**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Wäre es nicht schön, wenn mir das Harry Potter Universum gehören würde? Tut es aber nicht, deshalb krieg ich auch keine Kohle und muss mir den Rücken krumm schuften :-(

;-) Ich Habe Urlaub.Bin daher zurück im Good ol' Germany und freu mich tierisch darüber. Deshalb zu Feier des Tages ein kleines Kapitelchen.

Nun zu meinen Treuen Reviewern :-)

**Stupor-mg:** Der goldene Schnitt ist wie erwähnt eine Art Ideale Proportion. Der Perfekt Proportionierte Mensch passt genau rein. Zu deinen anderen Fragen, lies es dir lieber noch mal durch, ich war sehr detailliert, hab mir aber was ziemlich Komplexes ausgedacht, so dass es wohl auch schwer zu verstehen ist. (**sorry!**) Wie das mit dem Alter so passt, habe ich zufällig in Folgendem Kapitel erklärt, wo noch mehr erklärt wird.  
Außerdem wollte ich noch einmal darauf hinweisen, das nicht etwa James Potter und Lily Evans in Natural die Kinder gezeugt haben, sondern deren Klone mit Hilfe der Invitro Fertilisation oder auch Künstliche Befruchtung. Ich setze einen Zusatz am Ende mit der Zeitlinie die ich mir ausgedacht habe und eine Beschreibung der Künstlichen Befruchtung :-)

**StarHeyoka**: Zu Ron und Hermine habe ich ne extra Kurzgeschichte geschrieben, nur für dich. ;-) Zu finden in meinem Profil.  
Lily ist so vierzehn bis Fünfzehn. Genau kann man das nicht wissen, da sie nur P.E.137 ist. Da kümmert sich keiner um das Geburtsdatum ;-) Außerdem finde ich persönlich Implodieren lustiger als explodieren. Stell dir mal vor, der Kopf zieht sich zusammen bis er weg ist…  
Und den Waschlappen verbitte ich mir. Du musst mal meine Dreisten Fragen zu der Frisur im Intimbereich der anwesenden Frauen hören, wenn ich auf Party bin!  
Was meinst du mit Hengst und Joanna? verwirrtguck

**Schnuffel**: Danke vielmals. Und ja, das hoffe ich auch. Einfach weiter lesen, dann sehen wir ja ob ich so weiter machen kann. ;-)

In diesem Chap wird wieder viel erklärt und geschwafelt. Aber bald gibt es wieder ein bisschen mehr Action, **versprochen**.

Viel Spass!

* * *

12. Familie

* * *

Ron hatte immer noch die Karte des Rumtreibers, aber die würde er nicht brauchen. Man konnte Harrys Wut und seine Verzweiflung förmlich in der Luft schmecken. Außerdem strahlte seine Aura dermaßen vor Wut, das es für Ron ein leichtes war Harry aufzuspüren.

Er war im Raum der Wünsche, aus welchem Grund auch immer.

Ron öffnete die Tür und erkannte Harry, der an einem Tisch lehnte. Die Augen geschlossen, das Gesicht vollkommen entspannt.

„Was willst du?", fragte er kalt.

„Nur sichergehen das du keinen Amoklauf startest.", gab Ron ruhig zurück.

„Das mache ich schon nicht. Verpiss dich! Ich will alleine sein."

„Nein.

Harry öffnete die Augen und fixierte Ron. In ihren Blick lag nichts als Hass und Wut.  
„Ich will meine Ruhe! Verstehst du dass nicht?", knurrte Harry.

„Doch, das kapier ich. Trotzdem bleibe ich."

„Du verstehst gar nichts!", zischte Harry und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.  
„Du hast absolut keine Ahnung wie es ist. Dir geht es gut! Du hast deine Große Familie! Du hast deine Eltern nicht an einen Irren Verloren! Deine einzigen Verwandten sind keine Tyrannischen Muggel oder irgendwelche Genetische Freaks! Und du bist nicht an irgendeine Scheiß Prophezeiung gebunden! Du hast es gut! Und was bin ich? Ein Wrack, ein Witz! Ein Scherz den sich das Schicksal erlaubt hat. Ein Prügelknabe damit die Götter der Ironie etwas zu lachen haben. Nimm dich und deine Scheiß Ansichten und verpiss dich!"

„Bist du Fertig?", fragte Ron ruhig.

Doch diese Ruhe schien Harry zur Weißglut zu Treiben.  
„ICH SAGTE VERPISS DICH ODER ICH MACH DICH ALLE!"

Ron grinste.  
„Dann komm her und versuch es!", forderte er.

Statt eine Antwort zu erhalten musste er sich bücken, um dem Schwarzen Lichtblitz zu entgehen, der aus Harrys Handfläche auf ihn zuraste.  
Ron wich geschickt aus und bemerkte die Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel.  
Harry war herangeschossen und hatte die Rechte Faust zum Schlag erhoben. Ron reagierte blitzschnell und wehrte den Schlag ab. Dann den nächsten und den übernächsten.  
Harry war Rasend. Seine Augen waren vollkommen Vernebelt.  
Ron hatte viel Mühe damit den Angriffen auszuweichen, doch Harry landete auch viele Schmerzhafte Treffer.  
Es gelang dem Rotharrigen ebenfalls den einen oder anderen guten Schlag zu Platzieren, die Harrys Deckung durchbrachen.  
Aber der spürte nichts. Er dachte nicht nach sondern Reagierte nur. Diese Ohnmächtige Wut die ihn quälte, hatte seinen Verstand betäubt. Er hatte keinerlei Einfluss auf seine Taten.  
Alles war zählte war das er schlug, trat. Er wollte schmerzen zufügen. Zerstören. Andere nur einen kleinen Teil dessen zufügen was er empfand, was man ihm antat. Immer und immer wieder.

Weder Harry noch Ron wussten wie lange sie im Raum der Wünsche gekämpft hatten.  
Doch sie wurden jäh unterbrochen als Plötzlich eine schemenhafte Gestalt mit dunkelroten Haaren in den Raum fegte.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden in denen die beiden Jungen einige harte Schläge einstecken mussten. Anschließend lagen sie halb Besinnungslos auf dem Boden und rieben sich ihre Schmerzenden Körperteile.  
Betäubt sahen die Jungen nach oben in ein paar kalte smaragdgrüne Augen.

„Forderung: Einstellung der Kampfhandlungen und Verhandlung eines Waffenstilltands! Nicht erfüllen wird nicht toleriert.", sagte Lily kalt und mit Autoritärer Stimme.

„Was zum Teufel machst du hier Lily?", keuchte Ron.

„Lily hilft. Lily ist gekommen um ihren Bruder zu helfen. Lily mag Harry Potter.", erwiderte sie.

„Verschwinde!", sagte Harry.

Er konnte es nicht ertragen sie jetzt zu sehen. Es erinnerte ihn zu sehr an das was Derek erzählt hat.

„Nein! Lily ist gekommen um Harry Potter zu helfen. B.E. 13 erklärt Situation. Sirius Black erklärt Situation. Harry Potter ist wütend und Irrational. Harry Potter muss sich beruhigen. Harry Potter muss sich besser fühlen."  
Nun klang ihre Stimme sehr traurig.  
„Lily möchte nicht das Harry Potter sie nicht mehr mag. Deswegen hat Lily sich herausgeschlichen."

„Du solltest zurück gehen Lily. Wir…wir reden Morgen."

„Versprochen?", fragte sie.

„Versprochen.", erwiderte Harry.

„Gut. Lily geht sich Regenerieren. Nicht böse mit Lily sein.", sagte sie leise und ehe sie wussten was los war, war das Mädchen unter einem Tarnumhang verborgen und verschwand.

„Was war dass den?", fragte Ron verwundert.

„Sie ist wie ein Kind. Und wie heißt es? Kindermund tut Wahrheit Kund. Ich habe sie unterschätzt. Vielleicht weiß sie sehr wohl was Richtig und was falsch ist.", sagte Harry.  
Er lehnte sich an eine Wand, schloss die Augen und Versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
„Ron. Es tut mir leid."

„Warum? Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen.", erwiderte der Angesprochene mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Doch muss ich. Was ich gesagt habe, habe ich nicht so gemeint. Ich meine es ist wegen dem…was Derek erzählt hatte."

„Ich weiß Harry, ich weiß. Ich hätte nicht anders reagiert."

„Und trotzdem. Ich hab dich angegriffen und das tut mir Leid."

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt das es dir nicht leid tun muss. Nur Gott alleine weiß, was gerade in deinem Schädel abgeht. Ich will bei Gott nicht mit dir Tauschen. Aber trotzdem, wir können es nicht ändern. Nun weißt du das du eine Familie hast."

Tränen liefen aus Harrys Augen.  
„Familie? Ja. Willenlose Soldaten, entstanden aus dem geraubten Blut meiner Eltern. Massenmörder! Monster. Das ist meine Familie."

„Nein!", sagte Ron entschlossen.

„Denk mal an Derek. Oder Lily. Was ist mit ihnen? Ich meine Voldemort wird sie nicht gefragt haben ob sie existieren wollen oder? Sie werden immer damit Leben müssen und verzeih wenn ich dass sage, aber ich glaube das ist noch viel schwerer als das was du gerade mitmachst."

Aus diesem Blickwinkel hatte er das noch gar nicht betrachtet.

Natürlich musste es hart sein mit dem Wissen zu Leben, das man nur geboren wurde um als Waffe zu dienen. Das der einzige Grund der eignen Existenz der ist, das Voldemort beschlossen hatte das er Soldaten brauchte.

„Es ist nicht fair.", wisperte Harry. „Ich sagte es dir doch. Immer wenn ich Glück habe, passiert wieder so ne Scheiße."

Ron lachte Freudlos.  
„Ja, da hat es einer auf dich abgesehen. Aber vergiss dass. Sieh es Positiv. Du hast jetzt eine Richtige Schwester um die du dich kümmern musst. Sie braucht dich. Du hast nun was du dir Gewünscht hast."

Harry musste unwillkürlich lachen.  
„Seid wann bist du denn zum Vorzeigeoptimisten geworden? Du erkennst wohl an jeder Situation etwas Positives. Wo ist bloß der gute alte Pessimistische Ron geblieben?"

„Aus dem bin ich rausgewachsen.", erwiderte Ron trocken.

Dann mussten sie beide hysterisch Lachen. Sie wussten selber nicht wieso, aber es tat gut.

„Sieh uns an!", kicherte Harry. „Wir haben jetzt auch noch unser letztes bisschen Verstand verloren."

„Das setzt aber voraus dass wir jemals welchen besessen haben.", erwiderte Ron und wieder bogen sich die zwei vor Lachen.

Nach einer Weile wurden sie wieder Still und Starrten ins leere.  
Plötzlich wurden die beiden sich der Stimmen bewusst, die sich ihnen näherten.  
Die beiden Jungen sahen zur Tür, die sich öffnete.

Ginny, Luna, Neville und Dean Thomas kamen herein und erstarrten als sie die beiden auf dem Boden sitzen sahen.

„Harry? Ron? Was ist den mit euch passiert?", kreischte Ginny entsetzt.

Harry und Ron mussten Grinsen.

„Ihr seht furchtbar aus.", sagte Neville bestürzt.

„Habt ihr euch etwas geprügelt?", warf Dean ein.

„Jep.", erwiderte Ron und lies amüsiert seinen Blick durch den vollkommen demontierten Raum wandern. Sie hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Nicht ein Möbelstück war mehr heil.

„Was…", setzte Ginny an, doch sie wurde von Harry unterbrochen.

„Es ist alles geklärt. Aber was macht ihr den hier?"

Luna antwortete und sah die beiden verträumt an.  
„Üben. Wie damals in der DA.", erwiderte sie einfach.

Ron und Harry tauschten einen Blick.

„Na denn, wir sind fertig. Viel Spaß noch.", erwiderte Ron und verlies mit Harry den Raum, eine verdatterte Ginny zurücklassend.

Sie begaben sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Sara versuchte Hermine zu beruhigen, die rastlos und mit besorgtem Gesicht herumtigerte.  
Als Harry und Ron eintraten schien sie vollkommen entsetzt.

„Was ist den mit euch passiert?", fragte sie schrill.

Harry lächelte verlegen.  
„Man war gezwungen mir ein wenig Verstand einzuprügeln."

Hermine sah zu Ron, der jedoch abwehrend die Hände hob.  
„Ich bin nicht ganz schuldig. Lily war es."

„Lily?", fragte Sara.

Harry nickte ernst und erklärte: „Sie hielt es wohl für Richtig, ihren Großen Bruder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzubringen."

„Und deswegen habt ihr blaue Augen und aufgeplatzte Lippen?", fragte Hermine entsetzt.

„Nun ja, sie hat ein paar eigenwillige Methoden.", gab Harry zu.

Ron gluckste.  
„Ja, ihre überzeugendste Methode war eine sauber ausgeführte Linke Grade wenn ich mich recht entsinne."

„Sehr überzeugend.", wiederholte Harry.

„Ihr seid zwei gottverdammte Spinner!", flüsterte Hermine mit Tränenerstickter Stimme.

Sofort wurden die Jungs wieder ernst.

„Tut mir leid das du dir Sorgen gemacht hast Mine.", flüsterte Harry.

„Und? Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte sie.

„Überraschend gut. Es wurde wohl langsam mal Zeit das ich meinen Frust herauslasse."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er fühlte sich tatsächlich gut.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie damit über das zu diskutieren was Derek ihnen erzählt hatte. Harry war auch für einige Stunden bei Sirius gewesen.  
Sie sollten am nächsten Tag nach dem Unterricht wieder in Dereks Büro kommen um den Rest der Geschichte zu hören.  
Dieses Wechselbad der Gefühle hatte Harry ziemlich mitgenommen. Doch er überstand den Unterricht am nächsten Tag und musste sich von Lily alles zeigen lassen, was sie mit Amy am Vortag gekauft hatten.

Erst hatte sie ein bisschen Angst gehabt, das Harry böse auf sie wäre weil sie sich eingemischt hatte. Doch sie taute schnell auf, als Harry ihr versicherte das dies nicht der Fall war.  
Anschließend verlies er ihre Räume und schlenderte zu Dereks Büro, während Amy Lily für ihren Privaten Unterricht abholte. Sie sollte lesen, schreiben und Rechnen lernen. Und außerdem Magie, die nicht nur für den Kampf zu gebrauchen ist.  
Als Harry die Tür zu Dereks Büro erreichte, kamen ihm schon seine Freunde entgegen.  
Er nickte ihnen zu und zusammen betraten sie das Zimmer.

Derek konnte sich das lachen nicht verkneifen als er erkannte wie lädiert Ron und Harry aussahen.„Sagt nichts! Lasst mich raten! Ihr habt angefangen euch zu Prügeln und eine gewisse Ex -Todesserin die zufällig auch noch ihre Tage hat und daher extremen Stimmungs- Schwankungen unterliegt, ist dazwischen gegangen."

Ron und Harry waren baff, genauso wie Sara und Hermine.

„Woher…?", setzte Harry an, doch Derek unterbrach ihn.

„Woher ich das weiß? Also erstens erkenne ich genau wo die Schläge platziert worden sind und zum zweiten habe ich gemerkt, das sie gestern Ausgebüchst ist nachdem ich Amy von unserer Unterhaltung berichtet habe. Für wie doof haltet ihr mich?"

Darauf wusste niemand was zu sagen.

Derek grinste und wies sie an sich zu setzen. Er lies Sirius Hinein, der Harry noch einmal ermutigend zu nickte.  
Sie setzten sich und richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Regulatoen zu, der lässig in seinem Sessel thronte.

„Ich habe euch gestern aufgeklärt aus was wir gemacht worden sind. Was unsere Existenz ermöglicht hat. Ein Grausames Verbrechen an zahllosen Menschen.", begann er ohne Umschweife. „Aber all das ist noch nicht Les a Fant Terrible. Da steckt noch ne ganze Menge mehr hinter."

„Entschuldigung.", sagte Hermine.

„Hast du eine Frage?", erwiderte Derek.

„Ja.", gab sie zu. Es schien ihr ziemlich Unbehaglich zumute zu sein.  
„Wie ist es möglich das Sirius dein Vater sein soll? Ich meine er ist gerade sechsunddreißig Jahre Alt. Du bist aber unter Garantie schon drei bis vierundzwanzig. Das bedeutet Sirius müsste um die zwölf Jahre Alt gewesen sein als du geboren wurdest."

„Gut beobachtet.", gab Derek zu.„Nun, es ist so das die Klone deren Sperma und Eizellen benutzt wurden innerhalb von Wenigen Tagen Geschlechtsreif sind. Da sie keine Seele besitzen, kann man ihre Zellbiologische Uhr nach belieben verdrehen. Die Seele gibt den Takt an in dem die Zellen altern. Deshalb ist es so schwer das Altern aufzuhalten. Die einzigen die dieses Gebiet ausgiebig erforscht haben, sind nun mal Grindelwald Junior und Voldemort. Tatsache ist, dass die beiden nachdem sie 1972 das Zellmaterial erhalten hatten nicht lange gewartet haben. Sie hatten vorher Versuchsweise ihre Methoden getestet um sofort handeln zu können wenn sie geeignete Spender finden. Und das taten sie. Die erste Versuchsreihe von Les a Fant Terrible bestand aus Hundertzwanzig Kindern die um 1973 geboren wurden. Sie kombinierten die beiden Mädchen mit jedem Jungen und benannten die Serien nach den Zellspendern. Meine Serie hieß Black – Evans. Jarod ist aus der Serie Lupin – Evans und Lily ist aus der Potter – Evans Serie. Es gab auch noch die Serien Black – Churchill, Potter – Churchill und Lupin – Churchill."

Derek nahm sich seinen Kaffee und lies das erklärte einsickern ehe er Fortfuhr: „Jede dieser Serien hat ihre ganz eigenen Stärken und Schwächen. Ihr müsst wissen, es wurde darauf geachtet das Alle Zellspender möglichst viele ähnliche Rezessive Gene besitzen. Viele angeborene Fähigkeiten wie Heilen durch Handauflegen oder Parseln kommen aus diesen Genen. Wenn man Menschen zusammenbringt die diese schlummernden Fähigkeiten in ihren Gencode tragen, werden ihre Kinder diese Fähigkeit mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit besitzen. Insbesondere Evans und Potter besaßen geradezu unheimlich viele Rezessive Gene in ihrer DNS, was ihre Kinder mit einer Vielzahl von mächtigen Fähigkeiten ausstattete."

„Uh! Mir schwirrt der Kopf.", sagte Ron.

Derek musste grinsen.  
„Genetik ist eine Wissenschaft Ron. Eine sehr Komplizierte dazu. Du weißt doch, das manche Zauberer bestimmte angeborene Fähigkeiten haben oder?"

Ron nickte und Derek fuhr fort: „Was du vielleicht nicht weißt, ist das es sogar Muggel gibt die Magische Fähigkeiten haben wie Wunderheiler und ähnliches. Das kommt von diesen Rezessiven oder auch ‚schlafenden' Genen."

„O.k. Ich glaube das habe ich Verstanden.", erwiderte Ron. „Doch was bedeutet das jetzt für Les a Fant Terrible?"

„Du musst es so betrachten Ron. Wenn jemand viele Rezessive Gene besitzt, ist das ein Zeichen für Hochbegabung. Und jetzt Stell dir folgendes vor! Der dunkle Lord verfügt über eine Armee von Hochbegabten Zauberern. Sie können Parseln, Hervorragend mit dem Besen umgehen. Außerdem mit Leichtigkeit Auren erspüren, sich durch Handauflegen heilen, Situationen sehr schnell einschätzen und Reagieren. Sie können die Gefühle ihrer Opfer erspüren und besitzen eine Hohe Veranlagung für Zauberstablose Magie sowie ein enormes Logisches Denkvermögen. Das wäre eine nicht zu Unterschätzende Streitmacht."

„Schreckliche Vorstellung.", murmelte Ron.

Harry runzelte die Stirn.  
„Aber ich habe keine besondere Hochbegabung.", gab er zu bedenken.

„Doch, die hast du.", warf Sirius ein.

Derek lachte. „Vielleicht hast du es nicht gemerkt Harry, aber du bist verdammt Intelligent und mächtig. Da Ron und Hermine ebenfalls sehr Intelligent und begabt sind, kommt es dir wohl normal vor. Aber das ist es nicht."

„Mag sein, aber was ist mit diesen Fähigkeiten. O.k., ich kann Parseln aber das kann ich nur durch Voldemort. Durch den Fluch der Misslang habe ich diese Fähigkeit erhalten, das hat mir Dumbledore erklärt."

„Das stimmt nicht.", erwiderte Derek.  
„Dumbledore weiß zwar viel, aber bei weitem nicht alles. Er weiß nur dass es Les a Fant Terrible gibt und Wen Voldemort dafür benutzt hat. Aber er weiß nicht was für Fähigkeiten die einzelnen Serien besitzen. Fast alle P.E. und B.E. Serien sind Parselmünder. Nur wenige erhalten diese Fähigkeit nicht. Es steckte in den Genen der Eltern."

„Fast alle?", fragte Harry.

Derek nickte.

„Du weißt von der Prophezeiung? Dumbledore hat es mir erklärt. Nun, der Grund weshalb Voldemort dich gewählt hat und nicht Neville, ist das er genau wusste was du kannst und was nicht. Er wusste was aus dir werden würde, deshalb beschloss er, dass du die Bedrohung bist. Aber er wusste damals noch nicht alles über die P.E. Serie. Er hatte einiges nicht bedacht, was sein Verhängnis werden sollte."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Harry.

Alle waren gespannt wie die Flitzebogen. Hier wurde gleich das vielleicht Größte Geheimnis der Magischen Welt erklärt.

„Nun, Grindelwald hatte seinen Partner an dich verloren. Er wollte wissen wieso, deshalb benutzte er die zwanziger Serie der P.E.'s um herauszufinden was es war. Weiß jemand von euch wie der Avaada Kedavra funktioniert? Was er tut um das Leben eines Menschen auszulöschen ohne Verletzungen zu zufügen?"

„Das ist doch nicht bekannt.", warf Hermine ein. „Viele haben versucht herauszufinden was der Todesfluch eigentlich macht, aber sie alle scheiterten."

Derek nickte.

„Weil sie an der falschen Stelle gesucht haben. Der Avaada Kedavra wirkt nicht auf den Körper, wie allgemein vermutet wird, sondern auf die Seele. Er kappt alle Verbindungen der Seele zum Körper, ähnlich wie der Dementorenkuss. Doch weil es plötzlicher ist, stellt der Körper seine Funktion durch den Schock ein."

„Und was hat das jetzt damit zu tun das ich es überleben konnte?", fragte Harry.

„Die P.E. Serie verfügt über eine Äußerst Interessante Fähigkeit, nämlich eine enorme Geistige Resistenz. Es ist fast unmöglich sie mit einem Gedächtniszauber zu belegen. Der Avaada Kedavra wirkt bei ihnen nur schwer, wie man festgestellt hat. Das Opfer deiner Mutter war das Zünglein an der Waage. Dieses Opfer in Kombination mit deiner Angeborenen Resistenz gegen Geistige Manipulation war es die den Fluch zurückgeworfen hat. Aber die Energie des Fluches war so mächtig das sie auch auf deinen Geist wirkte. Das ist wahrscheinlich der Grund, das sich deine Fähigleiten noch nicht voll entwickelt haben."

„Unglaublich.", sagte Harry.

Das war es? Das war der Grund? So einfach?

Derek schenkte ihnen ein Lächeln und schwieg damit sie das was er ihnen erklärt hatte verarbeiten konnten.  
Er verlies kurz das Büro um seine Thermokanne mit neuem Kaffee zu füllen. Das gab den anderen Gelegenheit zu reden.

„Ich hoffe du nimmst es mir nicht übel Harry, aber ich finde das sehr Faszinierend.", sagte Sara.

„Ich nehme es dir nicht übel.", erwiderte Harry nachdenklich. „Nein, ich muss sogar selber zugeben, das es sich sehr Interessant anhört."

„Mir fällt auf, dass du die ganze Geschichte zu kennen scheinst Sirius.", sagte Hermine in Richtung des ehemaligen Häftlings.

„Ja, ich kenne die Geschichte. Remus erzählte mir davon als ich nach dem Trimagischen Turnier bei ihm abgetaucht bin. Ich habe mich zuerst so ähnlich aufgeführt wie Harry gestern."

„Und? Wie fühlst du dich damit?", fragte Ron neugierig.

"Na beschissen, wie sonst? Es stinkt mir zu hören dass meine Kinder als willige Diener Voldemorts durch die Gegend laufen. Aber andererseits ist es beruhigend zu wissen, das wenigstens einer von ihnen auf unserer Seite steht und mein Blut nicht mit mir sterben wird."

Harry sah Sirius nachdenklich an. Dann überwand er sich und fragte: „Und? Wie stehst du nun zu Derek?"

„Gute Frage.", erwiderte Sirius. „Nun, ich bin Froh das er ein anständiger Kerl ist. Er ist immerhin so etwas wie mein Sohn nicht wahr? Aber wir haben eine Einigung erzielt. Er muss mich nicht Daddy nennen und ich ihn nicht Sohnemann. Wir kommen ganz gut miteinander aus, auch wenn ich glaube das er mehr Kaffee trinkt als Gesund ist."

Harry lachte.  
„Ja, das kann ich voll bestätigen."

Derek kehrte wieder grinste breit, als er sich eine neue Tasse seines Lieblingsgetränkes nahm und setzte sich.  
„Nun, jetzt wisst ihr eigentlich genug um den Rest über Les a Fant Terrible zu erfahren.", sagte er.

„Das könnte wieder unangenehm werden. Besonders wenn man bedenkt, das dort die wahren Verbrechen geschehen.", knurrte Sirius.

Die anwesenden nickten und Derek begann mit seinen Erklärungen.

„Les a Fant Terrible, das ist Französisch und bedeutet ‚Die schrecklichen Kinder'. Ein Passender Name in Jeder Beziehung. Ihr dürft sie nicht mehr als Menschen sehen, sondern als Waffen, so hart das klingt. Ihre Menschlichkeit wird sofort nach der Geburt zerstört. Es gibt nur sehr wenige unter ihnen, die etwas Individualität behalten. Sie sind jedoch Fehlkonstruktionen. Zum Beispiel Jay, Lily und ich. Normalerweise wird es früh festgestellt und die Fehlkonstruktion beseitigt. Jay und ich überlebten weil wir aus der ersten Serie stammten und Grindelwald zu arrogant war zu glauben, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hätte. Lily überlebte, weil sie es schaffte sich zu verstellen. Die Modelle P.E. 02 bis 06 waren ebenfalls Fehlkonstruktionen. Sie flohen bei erster Gelegenheit und tauchten unter. Unsere Erziehung um es mal so zu nennen war noch ein wenig anders als es Heute der Fall ist. Man hat aus den Fehlern gelernt die sie bei uns machten. Wir durften noch fühlen und ein gewisses Maß an Individualität besitzen. Heute werden alle Gefühle auf Magische Weise getilgt und man hält sie dumm, damit sie Loyal bleiben. Die Kindheit eines Les a Fant Terrible ist ein Schaubild für Disziplin, schmerz und Propaganda. Befehle befolgen ohne zu Fragen. Vollkommene Verehrung für den dunklen Lord. Das ist es was sie lernen. Und das töten in allen Variationen. Les a Fant Terrible benutzen nie den Avaada Kedavra. Sie töten brutal, meist indem sie ihre Gegner zerfetzen. Voldemort wollte sie benutzen um die Moral seiner Gegner zu zerstören. Wer einmal den Schauplatz eines ihrer Angriffe besichtigt hat, wird es nie mehr vergessen. Und das schürt Angst. Will man wirklich gegen jemanden Kämpfen der zu so etwas fähig ist? Besonders wenn es Kinder sind, die diese Gräueltaten begehen? Das ist das Geheimnis der Les a Fant Terrible. Grausamkeit und Angst."

„Das ist schrecklich.", wisperte Hermine.

Sirius nickte ernst.  
„Sie lassen sie an Muggeln üben wie ich gehört habe. Du hast keine Ahnung wie grausam sie sind. Und jeder von ihnen wird für die kleinste Verfehlung mit dem Cruciatus Fluch bestraft. Wenn sie Schlafen, ist immer mindestens ein Dementor in ihrem Schlafsaal. Und die Todesser machen ihnen Angst indem sie, sie zwingen zu zusehen wie Dementoren einem der ihren die Seele aussaugen. Außerdem erzählen sie ihnen Dumbledore sei der Teufel, so dass sie Angst vor ihm haben und sich nie zu ihm wenden. Das ist das einzige Gefühl das sie haben dürfen. Angst."

„Und ihr musstet unter solchen Umständen aufwachsen?", fragte Hermine mit Tränenerstickter Stimme.

Derek nickte ernst.  
„Unsere Parzelle lag in Kolumbien im tiefstem Dschungel. Grindelwald lies uns in gesamt Südamerika Massaker an Muggeln verüben. Er wollte uns so Vorbereiten um die Zauberwelt anzugreifen. Ich tötete das erste Mal im Alter von elf Jahren. Doch wie ich schon sagte, Jay und ich waren anders als die anderen. Man sieht es zum Beispiel an meiner Größe. Bei Jay war es das fehlen einer der Fundamentalen Fähigkeiten der L.E. Serie. Irgendwie, ist ein wenig Genetischer Einfluss unserer Leihmütter hinzu gekommen. Meine Leihmutter war eine außergewöhnliche Muggel, Riesenwuchs liegt in ihrer Familie. Sie wurde nicht umgebracht, weil Grindelwald nach der Ursache für meine Größe suchte. Deshalb brachte man mich auch manchmal zu ihr, damit sie uns untersuchen und Vergleiche ziehen konnten. Nach fast dreizehn Jahren unter dem Imperius, konnte sie ihn dann brechen. Sie floh zusammen mit mir und Jay. Wir tauchten unter und begannen die anderen zu bekämpfen. Amy fanden wir 1986, wo sie in Argentinien ein Massaker an einem Camp mit Arbeitern anrichteten. Wir töteten sie alle. Alle dreihundert verbliebenen Les a Fant Terrible einer nach dem anderen. Jay und ich haben fast drei Jahre gebraucht. Wir dachten wir hätten alle Parzellen und fast alle Soldaten ausgelöscht. Doch wir haben uns geirrt, wie man an Lily sieht. Nur Gott alleine weiß, wie viele von denen es noch gibt."

„Das ist ja schrecklich. So viele Tote.", flüsterte Sara.

„Und alle auf meinem Konto, nicht wahr. Ja, ich weiß dass ich ein Monster bin. Aber was soll ich tun? Ich habe nun mal gelernt das Töten nichts Falsches ist als ich ein Kind war. Es liegt in meiner Natur, daher kann ich nicht mal Reue empfinden."

Schweigen folgte dieser Eröffnung.

Harry dachte darüber nach was Ron ihm am Vortag gesagt hatte. Und nun erkannte er, dass es stimmte. Nicht er war es der Verletzt worden war. Auch nicht Sirius oder seine Eltern. Es waren die, die damit Leben mussten zu Sein was sie waren. Die Verletzten waren Derek, Jarod und Lily, seine kleine Schwester.

Rons Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: „Wie bist du eigentlich bei den Regulatoren gelandet?"

„Das ist in der Tat eine interessante Geschichte.", gab Derek zu.

Ron hob eine Braue.

„Die IVZ griff uns in Chile auf, wo wir zehn Mitglieder der L.C. Serie bekämpft haben. Ich erzählte doch, das die Serien an denen Lupin beteiligt wurde eine Fundamentale Fähigkeit besitzen. Nun es Gab ein Problem mit den Lupin Klonen. Es war nicht bekannt, dass er ein Werwolf war und als man die Klone erschuf, vermischte sich die DNA des Wolfes mit der des Menschen. Die Todesser merkten es erst nicht. Das Ergebnis sind Werwölfe die die Fähigkeit besitzen sich ähnlich einem Animagus jederzeit zu Verwandeln und ihren Verstand zu behalten. Kontrollierbare Werwölfe. Einen Werwolf in seiner Wolfsgestalt kann man aber nur mit Silber zur Strecke bringen. Die Regulatoren haben uns den Arsch gerettet mit ihren Pistolen und den Silberkugeln. Sie haben schon lange Versucht herauszufinden wer wir sind. Natürlich wussten sie von den Massakern die unsere Geschwister angerichtet hatten und auch, das es Jemanden gab der sie bekämpfte. Man nahm uns mit in die Zentrale in Wien und verständigte Dumbledore. Er machte den Vorschlag, dass man uns zu Regulatoren machen sollte. Was sollten wir sonst tun? Alles was wir wirklich gut konnten war Kämpfen und er war der Meinung dass wir diese Fähigkeit für Positive Zwecke nutzen sollten. Wir blieben bei meiner Mutter in Deutschland und gingen in die Ausbildung bei Captain Remus Lupin. Doch als er erfuhr wer und vor allem was wir sind, hat es ihn tief getroffen. Er quittierte den Dienst und Jay und ich verdienten uns unsere Sporen. Bis Heute. Nun kennt ihr meine ganze Geschichte."

Sirius nickte ernst und sagte: „Wenn ihr noch Fragen habt, tut euch keinen Zwang an.

Harry blickte zu ihm herüber und erwiderte: „Ähm, wolltest du nicht noch erklären wie es Möglich ist das du hier vor uns Sitzt?"

Sirius grinste.  
„Das hab ich mich auch gefragt und zusammen mit Derek hab ich eine kleine Theorie aufgestellt. Ihr wisst jetzt wie der Avaada Kedavra wirkt. Wir vermuten, dass dieser Torbogen in der Mysteriumsabteilung eine ähnliche Wirkung hat. Er sollte Seele und Körper trennen. Es war einst ein Übergang. Wohin, das weiß niemand. Nun, es scheint Funktioniert zu haben. Doch es existierten noch Körper die für meine Seele gemacht worden sind. Ich erinnere mich einen Sog gefühlt zu haben. Dann bin ich in der Parzelle erwacht und um mich waren andere Klone. Erst war ich geschockt, dann sauer. Aber ich musste mich verstellen um zu überleben."

„Ich Persönlich vermute, das Sirius´ Seele noch nicht bereit war zu gehen. Deshalb fuhr sie in einen seiner Seelenlosen Körper.", erklärte Derek.

„Das Problem war allerdings, das meine Tarnung aufflog. Nach einigen Wochen, stellte der Körper sich auf seine neue Seele ein und Alterte bis er mit der Seele gleichgezogen war. Ich weiß noch wie die Todesser dachten ich sei eine Art Mutation.", kicherte Sirius.

„Also verdanken wir Les a Fant Terrible das du noch unter uns weilst?", stellte Hermine fest.

Sirius nickte und grinste breit.

„Ich Persönlich freue mich schon auf das Gesicht von Lestrange.", meinte Harry grimmig.

„Ich auch.", gab Sirius zu.

Dann blickte er Harry ernst an und sagte: „Am Wochenende werden wir erst einmal die Ordensmitglieder über meine Rückkehr Informieren."  
Plötzlich grinste er und sagte: „Ich werde versuchen ein Foto von Snapes Gesicht zu bekommen wenn er es erfährt. Das könnt ihr dann Magisch Vergrößern und in der Großen Halle aufhängen."

Jetzt mussten sie alle lachen.

* * *

A/N: Kleine Erklärung für die, die es nicht kennen:

In Vitro Fertilisation, oder grob übersetzt im Glas gezeugt, ist ein Vorgang bei denen Eizellen von der Biologischen Mutter und Spermazellen vom Biologischen Vater entnommen werden und, wie es der Name schon sagt, Kontrolliert in einem Glas vereinigt werden. Die Nun befruchtete Eizelle, wird einer Leihmutter eingepflanzt, die das Kind Austrägt. Wird häufig verwendet, wenn eine Frau mit Kinderwunsch eine beschädigte Gebärmutter hat. Das entstandene Kind ist Biologisch von den Spendern, auch wenn die Leihmutter es geboren hat. Gutes Buch zu dem Thema ist ‚Geboren 1999'

* * *

So und nun wie Versprochen die Zeitlinie die ich mir Ausgedacht habe.

1960/61 - Geburt von Lily, James, Sirius und Remus.

1972 - Einschulung von Lily, James, Sirius und Remus. (Blut vorher gestohlen)

1973/74 - Die ersten Les a Fant Terrible werden geboren (Auch Derek und Jarod)

1979 – Abschluss in Hogwarts von Lily, James, Sirius und Remus.

1981 – Harry wird geboren.

1982/83 – Fall des dunklen Lords, Geburt von Lily

1986 - Massaker in Argentinien, siehe Prolog

1992 Harry wird in Hogwarts eingeschult

1997 – Gegenwart der Handlung. Lily ist etwa fünfzehn, Derek vierundzwanzig. Sirius stolze sechsunddreißig

Ich hoffe das klärt einiges auf.

Bis zum nächsten Chap und ihr wisst was ihr nun tun müsst. Einfach auf 'go' klicken ;-)


	14. Das Halloween Massaker

**Fade to black**

**Disclaimer:** Muss ich eigentlich noch sagen das mir nichts gehört außer dem Plot?

Hier ein Frisches Update. Nun zu den Reviews

**Indy:** Wenn es nichts zu kritisieren gibt, dann habe ich doch gute Arbeit geleistet oder? ;-)

**Alex Black5:** Ja, ein typisch Deutscher Name musste einfach sein. Und ich fühle mich geehrt, dass du bei mir wegen Sirius eine Ausnahme machst. Ich hoffe die nächsten Schaps werden dir auch gefallen.

**StarHeyoka:** Wohow. Erst mal danke zur langen Review, das bedeutet auch ne lange antwort. Für die Fehler bei der anderen Geschichte muss ich mich entschuldigen, ungenaue Recherche! Und ich habe die Story nicht mit ner Rückblende einbezogen, weil ich, als ich sie verfasst habe, bereits bei Kapitel 20 von Fade to black war, deshalb n' One Shot. Zu deinen meisten Fragen: Einfach lesen. Zu PE 02 – 06, die spielen noch ne Rolle, nicht in dieser Geschichte, aber in der Fortsetzung. Zu Grindelwald: Der mit Voldi Arbeitet ist Alfons Grindelwald, der Sohn des von Dumbledore besiegten  
Zum Thema Hermine: Die Ausbildung negiert ja nicht die Gefühle und in beiden Situationen ist von unterdrückten Minderheiten die Rede. Denk mal an B.ELFE.R  
Zum Waschlappen: Ich hab es auch Ironisch aufgefasst und die Erwiderung war Lustig gemeint. Sorry, wenn es nicht so Rüber gekommen ist. Und geknallt habe ich für meine Fragen noch keine gekriegt. Der baffe Gesichtsausdruck war die Reaktion, die ich am öftesten erleben durfte, deshalb mache ich das ja. Ist zum Totlachen ;-)  
Und Danke für die Info zu BattleTech. Ich habe mich eigentlich nie mit diesem Brettspiel beschäftigt. War mir immer zu Umfangreich. Und ich dachte, ich hätte mit den Les a Fant Terrible mal ne gute Idee gehabt. (Obwohl der Name Frech von Metal Gear Solid geklaut ist ;-) )

So, nun genug der langen Reden.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

13. Das Halloween Massaker

* * *

Die Nacht war so klar und erfrischend. Eine Warme Brise streichelt die Haut und der würzige Duft des Ausklingenden Sommers betörte die Sinne.  
Welch eine Nacht. Sie war so schön wie nur die Dunkelheit es sein konnte, belebend und voller Anmut. Von hier oben aus konnte man Kappstadt überblicken.

Eine kleine Gestalt bewegte sich auf den Mann zu, der hoch aufgerichtet die Nacht genoss.  
„Es ist alles bereit mein Lord.", sagte er mit selbstsicherer Stimme.

Ein lächeln kräuselte sich um die Lippen von Tom Riddle, dem Rest der Welt eher bekannt als Lord Voldemort, der mächtigste Schwarze Magier aller Zeiten.  
„Ausgezeichnet Wurmschwanz. Nun wollen wir sehen, nun wollen wir es erfahren ob all die Arbeit endlich ihre Früchte getragen hat. Sag ihnen sie sollen Gnadenlos sein. Les a Fant Terrible, wie der Name schon sagt."

„Wie ihr wünscht mein Lord."

Wurmschwanz verbeugte sich tief und entfernte sich schnellen Schrittes.

Voldemorts Augen glühten auf. Er würde nun ein Zeichen setzen. Er würde diesem Narren Dumbledore und jedem Zaubereiminister der Welt seine Macht zeigen.  
Selbst die gefürchteten Bluthunde der IVZ würden seine Grausamkeit erkennen und vor Angst schlottern.  
Ja, dies würde eine Großartige Nacht werden. Eine Nacht des Blutes.  
Von allen Seiten der Stadt stoben grüne Funken empor.  
Das dunkle Mal brannte sich hundertfach in den Sternenklaren Himmel.  
Die ganze Stadt schien aus einem Ozean der Schreie zu bestehen. Explosion um Explosion erschütterte die Gestirne.  
Seine geliebten Geschöpfe begannen mit dem was sie am besten konnten.  
Ein leises, kontrolliertes Lachen bahnte sich den Weg über Voldemorts Lippen als er spürte wie eine Aura nach der anderen erlosch. Nur die dunklen blieben bestehen.

Und er sog befriedigt die Luft ein, die nun das Aroma von Blut und Tod enthielt. Die Essenz von Angst und blankem Horror der sich in die Herzen der Menschen säen würde wenn sie es erfahren mögen.  
Dies würde ein Glorreiches Denkmal des Todes werden. Eine ganze Stadt, ausgelöscht weil er gerade die Lust dazu verspürte.  
Nun würde es beginnen, nun würde es gelingen.  
Er, Lord Voldemort würde seine Ziele erreichen und die Welt sein eigen nennen. Niemand konnte sich jetzt noch seiner Macht wiedersetzten. Nun, da er endlich seine Armee besaß. Nach siebenundzwanzig Jahren des Wartens.  
Er löste sich von seinen Gedanken und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Geschehen in der Stadt unter ihm zu.  
Er konnte kein Leben mehr spüren das ihm nicht gehorchte.

Wurmschwanz erreichte seinen Meister und verbeugte sich tief.  
„Es ist getan Mylord. Kappstadt ist gefallen. Keine Überlebenden, ganz so wie ihr es gewünscht habt."

„Sag mir Wurmschwanz, wie lange haben meine Kinder gebraucht um die Stadt zu säubern?"

„Mein Lord, die Les a Fant Terrible haben etwa vierzig Minuten benötigt alle Menschen Aufzuspüren und zu Vernichten. Keine Verluste auf unserer Seite."

„Hervorragend. Befiehl ihnen den Rückzug in ihre Parzellen. Ich werde den Ausblick noch ein wenig genießen."

„Wie ihr wünscht mein Lord."

Wurmschwanz zog sich zurück und nur wenig später konnte man spüren wie die schwarzen Auren Aufleuchteten im Moment der Disapparation.

Es herrschte Ruhe. Eine Ruhe wie sie es nur gab wenn der Tod seine Kreise zog, alles Leben und jedes Geräusch in sich aufsaugte.  
Eine Glorreiche Nacht, in der Tat. Und hier stand er nun und genoss die Ruhe in dieser wundervollen Nacht die von Hunderten von Totenschädeln Grün erleuchtet wurde. Seinem Zeichen, dem Zeichen des Personifizierten Todes.  
In diesem Augenblick fühlte er sich erhaben wie ein Gott...

* * *

Harry saß an diesem Morgen am Haustisch zwischen Ginny und Ron und genoss sein Leben.Das Frühstück war einfach ausgezeichnet, wie alles andere auch.  
Was sollte sein Glück jetzt noch trüben? Genüsslich lies Harry die letzten Wochen Revue passieren.

Er hatte eine Schwester bekommen, die immer mehr zu einem Richtigen Menschen wurde. Eine Familie. Sirius war wieder da und Derek hatte eine Regulatoreneinheit beauftragt Beweise für seine Unschuld zu sammeln. Und es könnte Tatsächlich gelingen.  
Ron und Sara waren sich unterdessen immer Näher gekommen. Harry freute sich für Ron, auch wenn er sich insgeheim Wünschte zu erfahren was zwischen seinem Großen Freund und Hermine vorgefallen war in diesem Sommer.  
Seine Noten wurden immer besser, da Harry mit neuer Entschlossenheit lernte. Und da Hermine, Sara und sogar Ron nicht weniger eifrig lernten, fühlte er sich weder Lächerlich, noch wie ein Streber. Zusammen zu lernen machte ihm sogar einen Heidenspaß, so schwer es auch zu glauben war.

Aber auch sein Kampftraining hatte sich verschärft.  
Derek lies die drei an ihrer Magischen Ausdauer Arbeiten und Ron hatte Heimlich begonnen, Sara einiges beizubringen.  
Diese hatte sich mittlerweile ein wenig in die Gruppe integriert und wusste bis zu einem gewissen Grad von den Fähigkeiten der drei.

Und wo er gerade bei Trainieren war, musste er auch an seine Quidditch Mannschaft denken, die Richtig gut geworden war. (Sogar Jack und Colin.)

Wie schon gesagt, die letzten Wochen hätten nicht besser Laufen können.

Und heute würde es ebenfalls ein Guter Tag werden.  
Es war Halloween und heute Abend sollte kräftig gefeiert werden.  
Ron und Hermine halfen in ihrer Eigenschaft als Vertrauensschüler bei den Vorbereitungen, was die beiden sehr Einband neben all ihren anderen Verpflichtungen.

Harry beendete das Frühstück mit einem seligen Lächeln und ging in seine erste Unterrichtsstunde an diesem Freitag.

Doppelstunde Zauberkunst bei dem quirligen Professor Flittwick.  
Es ging um Fortschreitende Magie, das bedeutete Zauber die sich mit Verzögerungen veränderten oder weiterschritten, was nicht einfach war, da man die Zauberformeln in einer Hauptformel für den Fortschreitenden Zauber Kombinieren musste. Wichtig dabei war vor allem die Art der Konzentration.

Es war eine der schwierigsten Magieformen die Harry bisher erlernt hatte. Professor Flittwick veranschlagte, das sie dieses Thema bis zum Februar nächsten Jahres Abgeschlossen hatten. Bis dahin hieß es, viel Üben und Recherchieren.  
Die Stunde lief zumindest für Harry hervorragend. Jedoch schaffte es Seamus Finnegan irgendwie eine Blumenvase zum explodieren zu bringen, als er eine Zauberformel Falsch einband.

Ernie McMilliam und Susan Bones wurden von Keramiksplittern getroffen und mussten in den Krankenflügel, begleitet von einem sich ständig entschuldigenden Seamus.

Professor Flittwick beendete die Schulstunde deshalb fünfzehn Minuten vor Schluss, da an Konzentration jetzt nicht mehr zu denken war.

Harry begab sich zusammen mit Sara in die Bibliothek um weiter zu Recherchieren.  
Ron und Hermine mussten bei den Vorbereitungen Helfen sobald sie Frei hatten.  
Doch Sara verließ Harry nach etwa einer halben Stunde, da sie zum Kräuterkunde Unterricht musste.

Harrys letztes Fach in dieser Woche war Verwandlungen, doch er hatte noch mehr als eine Stunde bis er sich in den Studiensaal begeben musste.  
Er war tief in seiner Lektüre versunken, bis er Plötzlich eine Stimme hörte, die Rons Namen erwähnte.

Er horchte auf und hörte einige Schüler, die irgendwo zwischen den Regalen leise Tratschten.

„…sich Weasley an diese Spencer Ranmacht wundert mich ehrlich.", wisperte eine Mädchenstimme die Harry nicht erkannte.

„Genau. Wenn man bedenkt wie er immer hechelnd hinter dem Schlammblut hergelaufen ist wundert einen das schon.", erwiderte eine weibliche Stimme.

Zorn kochte in Harry hoch. Was ging da vor?

„Aber mal ehrlich, für einen Blutsverräter sieht er verdammt gut aus. Zumindest seid er wieder in Hogwarts ist.", fügte eine andere weibliche Stimme hinzu.

„Hätte nichts dagegen es mir von dem mal besorgen zu lassen. Mal ehrlich, fragt ihr euch nicht auch wie so ein Tugendbold im Bett ist?", fragte da die erste Stimme.

Die dritte Stimme erwiderte sarkastisch: „Nicht mit dem. Zwei Meterkerle sind nicht so mein Fall. Dann doch eher den Obermoralapostel."

„Du meinst Potter? Der sieht mittlerweile auch verdammt gut aus. Aber der ist doch nur an dem Schlammblut Interessiert. Das sieht man dem doch an.", meinte die zweite Stimme.

„So wie der die Ansieht würde er die doch am liebsten sofort Flachlegen. Nicht das Granger was dagegen hätte. Ich glaube ja das, dass Schlammblut für jeden die Beine Breit macht der lieb bitte bitte sagt.", steuerte die erste Stimme bei und die anderen zwei lachten.

Jetzt wurde es Harry zu Bunt.  
Er atmete tief durch bis er sich wieder im Griff hatte.  
Er durfte seinen Zorn nicht zeigen, aber er hatte vor diesen Schlampen eine Lektion zu erteilen die sie nie vergessen würden. Nur schön gefasst bleiben.  
Seine Augen nahmen einen extrem kalten Blick an, den er Tausendfach geübt hatte, während sich ein verächtliches Halbgrinsen auf seinem Gesicht kräuselte, dass seinen Zorn perfekt verbarg.  
Er konzentrierte seine Magie und öffnete alle Magische Wahrnehmung um die Auren der drei zu erspüren.  
Dann lies er zu dass seine Magie von ihm abstrahlte.  
Dumbledore tat so etwas, wenn er wollte das jeder spürte wie mächtig er war und Harry hatte ebenfalls gelernt, wie man dies bewerkstelligte.  
Die ganze Bibliothek schien zu knistern als seine Magie den Raum erfüllte.

„Spürt ihr das?", fragte eine der Schülerinnen.

Harry lies seine Konzentrierte Macht in Wellen von sich abstrahlen, die Körperlich spürbar waren. So etwas Schüchterte jeden ein.

„Man, das ist verdammt unheimlich.", sagte eine andere der Klatschtanten.

Harry betrat den Regalgang in dem sich die drei Slytherins, wie er erkennen konnte, versammelt hatten.

„Einen Wunderschönen guten Abend die Damen.", sagte er Kalt und strahlte eine weitere Welle konzentrierte Magie gegen die Kreidebleichen Schülerinnen ab.

Sie starrten ihn ungläubig und unverhohlen Ängstlich an.  
Sie konnten seine Macht körperlich spüren.  
Das verächtliche Lächeln blieb auf Harry Gesicht festgepflastert.

„Ich hoffe doch, das eure kleine Unterhaltung euch amüsiert hat, den es war die letzte. Ihr Slytherins sollt doch so klug sein. Warum tratscht ihr dann über Personen die keine drei Meter von euch wegsitzen?"

Eine weitere Konzentrierte Welle fegte gegen die starren Slytherins. Sie war so stark, dass sich sogar die Haare der Mädchen bewegten als wäre ein starker Wind aufgekommen.  
Harry bedachte sie mit einem weiteren kalten Blick und sagte: „Ihr solltet es euch in Zukunft überlegen über was ihr so sprecht oder ihr könntet mich wirklich wütend machen. Denkt mal drüber Nach, falls ihr diese Fähigkeit überhaupt besitzen solltet!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verlies gemächlich die Bibliothek.

Erst draußen auf dem Gang baute er die Magie wieder ab die er Gespeichert hatte. Auch seine Maske fiel von ihm ab und die Wut zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht.

„Verdammt, dabei war es doch so ne gute Woche.", knurrte er und lief zügigen Schrittes zum Raum der Wünsche.

Er musste irgendetwas in die Luft jagen.

Eigentlich wusste er gar nicht wieso er so zornig war. Es konnte ihm doch egal sein was die Slytherins von ihn oder Hermine dachten. Das war es aber nicht.  
Nur wenige male in seinem Leben war er derartig zornig gewesen.  
Er erreichte den Raum der Wünsche und jagte dort einige Dummys in die Luft.  
Das war ungemein beruhigend.

Wie konnten diese Huren es nur wagen solche Dinge zu erzählen? Wie konnten sie es nur wagen?

Harry sackte erschöpft zusammen, nachdem er so ziemlich jeden Tödlichen Fluch gegen die Dummys geschleudert hatte, den er kannte.Er atmete einige male tief durch. Sein Zorn war geschwunden und pochte nur noch tief im Hintergrund  
Er schaute auf seine Uhr und stellte mit erschrecken fest, das er schon seid zehn Minuten im Studiensaal hätte sein müssen.

„Verdammte Scheiße.", knurrte er. „Oh das darf doch nicht wahr sein!"

Der Tag hatte doch so gut angefangen.Er musste so schnell wie möglich in den Studiensaal!  
Er lief zügig los, die Gedanken nur auf das Klassenzimmer gerichtet, das er schnell erreichen musste.

Dann ertönte ein Ohrenbetäubender Knall und ein sehr perplexer Harry stand vor einer vollkommen entsetzten Professor McGonnagal in einem Studiensaal voller erstaunter Gesichter.

„Wie zum…?", stotterte die Professorin, doch sie konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden, da dunkler Nebel in das Zimmer strömte.

Harry starrte den Nebel entsetzt an, aus dem sich eine Große Gestalt formte und nur wenige Sekunden Später stand Derek Fischer vor ihnen mit zwei gezückten Zauberstäben die er auf Harry gerichtet hielt.

„Was? Harry? Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte er harsch.

„Was denn?", fragte Harry.

Er hatte keine Ahnung was hier vor sich ging.

Die Tür zum Studiensaal wurde kraftvoll geöffnet und Dumbledore schritt mit wehender Robe herein.

„Ah, Derek. Hast du ihn?"

Der Große Regulator lies seine Zauberstäbe sinken und erwiderte: „Ja Herr Direktor. Es war Harry."

Dumbledore musterte den vollkommen verwirrten Schwarzhaarigen mit Interessiertem Blick und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Tatsächlich? Beeindruckend, das muss ich zugeben. Sehr Beeindruckend."

Harrys Konfusion wuchs mit jeder Minute.

„Was ist den los? Wie zum Teufel bin ich hier her gekommen. Ich war doch..."

„Du hast die Gottverdammte Apparationssperre durchbrochen!", sagte Derek, der sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte nachdem er festgestellt hatte das es keine Bedrohung gab.

Die Schüler begannen miteinander zu tuscheln.

Harry war absolut aus dem Häuschen.

„Ich habe WAS?"

Dumbledore strahlte ihn an und erklärte: „Du hast die Apparationssperre von Hogwarts gebrochen. Etwas das noch niemanden in der Geschichte gelungen ist. Komm mit in mein Büro. Dort können wir Reden. Wenn ich mir Harry ausleihen dürfte Minerva."

„Ich…äh, Ja sicher doch Direktor.", erwiderte die Professorin perplex.

„Wenn du mir dann bitte Folgen würdest."

Dumbledore schritt zügig voran, gefolgt von einem immer noch sehr verwirrten Harry und einem breit grinsenden Derek.

Sie erreichten das Büro und Dumbledore beschwor ein Tablett mit belegten Broten, Tee für sich und Harry und eine große Thermokanne mit einer großen Tasse für den Koffeinsüchtigen Regulatoren die dieser sofort gierig an sich nahm, woraufhin Harry die Augen verdrehte.

„Nun Harry. Du verblüffst mich immer wieder.", sagte Dumbledore nachdem er sich mit einem Grinsen ein Zitronenbonbon in dem Mund geschoben hatte.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht.", erwiderte Harry.

Dumbledore nickte wohlwollend und der Schüler bemerkte, das die Portraits der ehemaligen Schulleiter alle gespannt lauschten.

„Nun Harry, du hast etwas vollbracht, was keinem Zauberer inklusive mir, jemals zuvor geglückt ist. Du hast die Apparationssperren von Hogwarts Durchbrochen und dass sogar sehr effektiv. Es war im ganzen Schloss zu spüren."

Harry konnte es kaum glauben.

„Aber dass ist doch unmöglich oder?"

„Und trotzdem hast du es getan.", mischte sich Derek ein.

Dumbledore nickte bestätigend.

„Wenn du so freundlich wärst zu erklären wie du dass gemacht hast.", sagte er mit einem nachdenklichen Grinsen.

„Das weiß ich selber nicht. Ich äh, war im Raum der Wünsche und habe dann festgestellt, dass ich zu spät zu Verwandlungen war. Ich wollte nur so schnell wie möglich ins Klassenzimmer.", erklärte Harry.

Derek schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Da muss aber noch viel mehr Hinter stecken. Um so etwas zu bewerkstelligen muss man eine Große Menge an Energie aufbringen. Da fällt mir ein, das ich vor etwa einer halben Stunde eine ungewöhnlich große Menge an Magie in der Nähe der Bibliothek gespürt habe."

Dumbledore nickte ernst.

„Eine ähnliche Empfindungen hatte ich auch.", bestätigte der alte Professor.

„Äh, ich glaube das dürfte ich gewesen sein.", gab Harry zu.

„Sehr interessant. Könntest du uns auch erklären warum?", fragte Dumbledore.

Harry war es ein wenig unangenehm, doch er erzählte von dem Gespräch das er belauscht hatte ohne zu sehr ins Detail zu gehen. Von seiner Wut und wie er den Raum der Wünsche aufsuchte um Dampf abzulassen.

„Sehr Interessant.", sagte Dumbledore und runzelte Nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Es wäre Vorstellbar, das du einen Großen teil deiner Energie, ohne das es dir Bewusst war, gespeichert hast. Als du dann unbedingt in das Verwandlungsklassenzimmer wolltest hat diese Energie wohl eine Schneise in den Schutzzauber geschnitten und dir die Aparation ermöglicht."

Er hielt kurz inne.

„Das lässt mich zu der Erkenntnis kommen, dass du eine hohe Stufe der Macht erreicht hast.", stellte Dumbledore mit einem Zwinkern fest.

„Aber ich hab es doch nicht mal bemerkt.", protestierte Harry.

Derek grinste und erklärte: „Normalerweise ist es so, das man sich stark Konzentrieren muss um eine hohe Menge Magischer Energie Aufzubringen und zu halten. Doch irgendwie scheint es bei dir anders Funktioniert zu haben. Ich vermute, das du unterbewusste Mechanismen besitzt, die deine Magie gehalten haben."

„Das ist wirklich faszinierend.", bestätigte Dumbledore.

Harry konnte es nicht glauben.

„Und was bedeutet das für mich?"

Derek grinste und erklärte: „Ich habe dir doch gesagt das du Hochbegabt bist. Außerdem das die Energie des Avaada Kedavra der dich als Kind getroffen hat deine Entwicklung irgendwie gehemmt hat. Es scheint als habe unser Training die Barrikade in deinem Geist durchbrochen und nun werden sich all deine Fähigkeiten entwickeln. Ich wage zu mutmaßen das du vielleicht über Fähigkeiten verfügst, die nicht mal die P.E. Serie besitzt, da sie nur Kinder einer Kopie sind. Das könnte sehr Interessant werden."

„Na toll.", erwiderte Harry sarkastisch. Er hasste es anders zu sein als alle anderen.

Dumbledore schien seine Gedanken zu erraten und meinte: „Sieh es doch Positiv. Du könntest ziemlich nützliche Dinge erlernen die dir Helfen Voldemort auszuschalten. Wer weiß, vielleicht gefällt es dir sogar."

Harry grummelte unwillig.

Derek schlug ihm mit seiner Pranke auf die Schulter und sagte: „Wenn du irgendetwas ungewöhnliches an dir bemerkst, sag mir sofort bescheid. Vielleicht kann ich dir Helfen es zu Kontrollieren. Wir könnten auch Lily fragen. Einige der Fähigkeiten die du nun erlernst, beherrscht sie bereits. Das könnte Hilfreich sein."

Harry nickte.

„Ich werde dran denken."

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, ehe Harry in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte. Es kam einem Spießrutenlaufen gleich. Die Nachricht das Harry Potter es vollbracht hatte innerhalb von Hogwarts zu Apparieren schien zwiespältig aufgenommen worden zu sein. Einige sahen in bewundernd, andere Ängstlich an.

Harry hasste solche Situationen von ganzem Herzen. Es war wie in seinem zweiten Jahr, als jeder glaubte er wäre der Erbe Slytherins. Oder beim Trimagischen Turnier. Er hasste es einfach wie sie über ihn tuschelten und ihn bewundernd oder ehrfürchtig mit den Blicken folgten.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es nicht viel besser.

Ron kam direkt auf ihn zu und verschränkte mit einem schiefen Grinsen die Arme.

„Sag mal, was war dass den?"

„Ein Versehen.", erwiderte Harry ein wenig mürrisch.

„Weißt du eigentlich das du Sara und Hermine in die Bibliothek getrieben hast um die Geschichte von Hogwarts noch einmal Gründlich zu durchkämmen? Herm hat gerade eine kleine Krise, weil du es geschafft hast hier zu Apparieren. Mal abgesehen davon. Wie zum Teufel hast du das gemacht?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das weiß ich selber nicht so genau. Mal ehrlich, ich wollte doch nur so schnell wie möglich ins Klassenzimmer. Dann hat es geknallt und ich war da. Ich habe echt keine Ahnung wie ich das gemacht habe."

Ron grinste.

„Erstaunlich. Aber der Auftritt von Derek war auch nicht schlecht. Hast du das gesehen. Erst war da so n' schwarzer Nebel und dann wurde der zu Derek. Das war echt cool."

Harry nickte und musste grinsen.

„Wir sollten ihn mal fragen wie er das gemacht hat."

„Danach sucht Hermine auch. Du kennst sie doch. Immer wenn sie etwas findet, was sie nicht versteht muss sie die ganze Bücherei Durchkämmen."

Harry lachte.

„Und meistens findet sie was sie sucht. So jetzt kannst du mich erst mal über dass aufklären, was ich in Verwandlungen versäumt habe."

Ron und Harry setzten sich an einen Tisch in die Ecke und Ron erklärte was sie für die nächste Stufe der Selbstverwandlung erlernen mussten. Harry passte genau auf und ignorierte die anderen, die ihn aufmerksam beobachteten.

Nach einer Stunde stießen auch Sara und Hermine zu ihnen.

„Ich konnte zwar nicht herausfinden wie du es geschafft hast zu Apparieren, aber ich habe herausgefunden was Derek getan hat.", erklärte Hermine aufgeregt.

„Also, das Interessiert mich schon.", erwiderte Harry und Ron nickte bestätigend.

Hermine Kramte ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche. Es trug den Titel: ‚Die Mächtigsten Arten schwarzer Magie', und sah so aus, als käme es aus der Verbotenen Abteilung.

Sie schlug eine Seite auf die über die Magie der Vampire handelte.

„So wie ich es sehe, hat Derek so genannte Partielle Magie benutzt, die normalerweise nur von den Mächtigsten Vampiren verwendet wird. Es hat etwas mit Selbstverwandlung und Illusionen zu tun. Aber nirgendwo in dem Buch steht, das Menschen diese Magieform ebenfalls benutzen können."

„Bei dem Kerl ist man vor Überraschungen nie gefeilt. Habt ihr gesehen, dass er zwei Zauberstäbe hatte?", steuerte Ron bei.

Sara nickte.

„Außerdem habe ich so eine Muggelpistole gesehen und etwas das aussah wie ein Dolch. Die Hatte er an seinem Gürtel geschnallt."

„Tja, sind halt meist Paranoid diese Verbrechensbekämpfer.", meinte Harry und dachte dabei an Moody.

Ron sah nachdenklich drein und erklärte: „Ich kann seine Reaktion aber verstehen. Ich war ja selber kurz davor einen Fluch in Harrys Richtung zu schleudern als er mit nem Knall vor McGonnagal erschienen ist."

Sara nickte ernst.

„Ich habe mich auch sehr erschrocken.", gab sie zu.

Harry grinste leicht.

„Wir sollten das ein anderes mal diskutieren. Erstens hören mir hier zu viele Leute zu…", er deutete auf den Rest des Gemeinschaftsraumes, der eindeutig lauschte was die Freunde zu besprechen hatten, „… und außerdem wird es bald Zeit in die Große Halle zu gehen. Das Festessen kann ich jetzt wirklich brauchen."

Ron nickte und lies seinen Blick über die anderen Gryffindors schweifen, die unschuldig in andere Richtungen schauten.

„Tja den, wir sollten uns in Schale schmeißen. Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keinen Bock in der Schulrobe zu gehen. Da zieh ich mir lieber was bequemes an."

Sie gingen jeder für sich in ihre Schlafsäle, um sich umzuziehen.

Harry wählte eine schwarze Jeans, ein Tank Top und seine Lederboots. Dazu einen schlichten schwarzen Umhang. Außerdem tönte er seine Brille dunkel. Er tat das gerne, wenn er das Gefühl hatte von jedermann beobachtet zu werden, wie es heute mal wieder der Fall war. Er fühlte sich nun mal sicherer wenn man seine Augen nicht erkennen konnte.

Ron wählte ein ähnliches Outfit. Allerdings prangte auf seinem T-Shirt das Logo der Metallband ‚In Flames'.

Ron grinste und erklärte: „Jay hat mich mit seinem Rockfimmel angesteckt."

Harry musste lachen und Ron blickte auf seine Muskulösen Arme. Die Narben die er im letzten Schuljahr in der Mysteriumsabteilung bekommen hatte, zeichneten sich deutlich ab, so das seine Arme noch sehniger wirkten als sie eh schon waren. Es war ihm immer noch unangenehm wenn er jedermann einen Blick darauf gestattete. Harry verstand ihn.

Narben zu haben war schon schwer, doch wenn sie alle Welt sehen konnte, war es noch schwerer. Narben waren nun mal etwas Persönliches, das man nicht gerne zur schau stellte.

Ron löste sich von dem Anblick. Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen, stattlichen Größe auf, als ob er der Welt und vor allem sich selbst zu zeigen wollte, dass er sich für nichts schämte.

Er blickte mit einem Grinsen zu Harry herunter und verkündete: „Also, ich bin zu jeder Schandtat bereit. Wie steht es mit dir?"

„Alles Roger.", erwiderte Harry.

Sie verließen den Schlafsaal und mussten feststellen, das ihre Outfits nicht gerade dazu beitragen würden die Aufmerksamkeit fernzuhalten.

Insbesondere die Schüler, die aus Reinblütigen Familien stammten, schauten die beiden entsetzt an.

Zu Harrys Überraschung kam ausgerechnet Neville Longbottom mit einem breiten Grinsen auf die beiden zu.

„Sagt mal, habt ihr etwa Muggel Sachen an?"

Ron und Harry nickten zur Bestätigung.

Neville grinste.

„Ey, das steht euch. Vor allem mit den Umhängen. Und Harry, was du mit deiner Brille gemacht hast finde ich echt cool. Wo habt ihr die Idee her?"

Ron und Harrys grinsen wurden Breiter.

„Wir waren im Sommer auf dem Festland. Dort ist es unter Jüngeren Zauberern der letzte Schrei Muggelsachen mit Umhängen zu tragen.", erwiderte Ron mit einem Grinsen.

Neville nickte und sah aus als würde er eine Erleuchtung haben.

„Deshalb laufen auch die Fischers so Rum oder? Die kommen doch aus Deutschland."

„Jep.", bestätigte Harry mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Neville freute sich, dass seine Schlussfolgerung richtig war.

„Ich sollte mir auch mal solche Klamotten besorgen. Das sieht echt gut aus."

Er grinste die beiden breit an und verschwand auf der Wendeltreppe.

Harry lies seinen Blick zu den Restlichen Schülern streifen, die die Unterhaltung belauscht hatten und nun eher Neugierig als entsetzt wirkten.

„Ron?"

„Jep."

Wir sind voll die Trendsetter."

„Das bleibt abzuwarten."

Beide mussten Lachen.

Um die Restliche Zeit zu überbrücken, setzten sich die Jungen vor das Schachbrett. Die Mädchen waren immer noch nicht fertig.

Harry tat wie immer sein bestes um Ron zu schlagen, doch es wollte ihm wieder nicht gelingen. In den mehr als fünf Jahren die sie sich kannten, hatte er es nicht einmal geschafft den Rothaarigen zu bezwingen.

Es war eine Blitzpartie, die Ron Haushoch für sich entschied.

Harry tat so als würde er schmollen, doch dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit von einer verwirrenden Schönheit, die zu ihnen trat, abgelenkt.

Sie trug einen Knielangen Rock in Blau und ein ebenfalls blaues Top, das Bauchfrei war. Ihre Haare hatte sie Hochgesteckt, doch einige Rebellische Strähnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht und auf die Schultern.

Erst auf dem zweiten Blick erkannte er, das es Hermine war, die ihren Freunden ein Strahlendes Lächeln schenkte.

„Ihr seht gut aus Jungs."

Ron grinste breit und erwiderte: „Das Kompliment gebe ich mit Freuden zurück."

Dann schob er seine Hand unter Harrys Kiefer und schloss ihm so den Mund, der bei Hermines Anblick offen stand.

Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, doch er konnte kaum einen Zusammenhängenden Satz bilden.

„Herm? Du…äh…du siehst…einfach umwerfend aus.", stotterte er sich zusammen.

„Danke.", erwiderte sie einfach.

Harry war vollkommen verwirrt.

Sie sah einfach wunderbar aus und…STOP! Das war doch Hermine. Wohin führten seine Gedanken?

Nicht wenige Jungen im Gemeinschaftsraum, sahen die Junge Frau mit offenem Mund an und Harry spürte das starke Bedürfnis mit Flüchen um sich zu werfen.

„Wo bleibt Sara?", fragte Ron erwartungsvoll.

„Sie kommt gleich. Sie wollte noch ihr Make Up ein wenig ändern.", gab Hermine Auskunft.

Ron verdrehte die Augen. Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit den Männlichen Vertreter der Gryffindors zu, die noch immer den Blick auf Hermine ruhen ließen.

„Sind wir hier im Zoo?", fragte er laut und mit einem Spöttischen Unterton.

Die Gaffer erröteten allesamt und wendeten ihre Augen ab, was Harry zufrieden registrierte. Nicht mehr Lange und er wäre Amok gelaufen.

Es dauerte noch einige Minuten, als Sara endlich eintraf.

Auch sie Trug einen Knielangen Rock und ein Bauchfreies Top, allerdings in Grün. Sie hatte ihr langes Schwarzes Haar zu einem Zopf geflochten und ihre Lippen und Augen akzentuiert. Auch sie sah verdammt gut aus und wieder drehten sich viele Jungenköpfe um, doch ein spöttischer Blick von Ron reichte um sie ganz andere Sachen Interessant finden zu lassen.

Sie lächelte den Jungen entgegen und Ron setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf, was den Eindruck eines zwei Meter Großen Bill Weasley mit Kurzen Haaren entstehen lies.

„Du siehst zum Anbeißen aus. Hast du dir die Sachen von Herm ausgeliehen?"

„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage.", gab Sara zu.

Hermine lächelte und erklärte: „Ich dachte mir schon länger, das ihr zwei solche Klamotten anzieht, deswegen wollen wir zwei uns an dem Spaß beteiligen."

„Auch auf die Gefahr hin, den einen oder anderen blöden Spruch von den Slytherins zu kassieren.", fügte Sara hinzu.

Ron musste grinsen.

„Ich zweifle dran, das die sich das Trauen wenn wir beide euch begleiten. Wird aber ein ziemlicher Schock für das Lehrerkollegium."

Harry lachte.

„McGonnagal wird in Ohnmacht fallen wenn sie euch so sieht. Ihr seid wirklich aufreizend gekleidet.", stellte er fest.

Hermine zwinkerte ihm Spielerisch zu und erwiderte: „So war das auch gedacht. Wir möchten ein wenig aus diesem Bücherwurm Image ausbrechen."

„Na das ist euch gelungen.", bestätigte der Schwarzhaarige mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Die Mädchen schenkten ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Also dann? Bereit es mit der Welt aufzunehmen?", fragte Ron heroisch.

„Ich denke schon.", erwiderte Harry.

„Na, dann wollen wir mal.", sagte der verkappte Halbriese und legte seinen Arm um Sara.

Harry bot Hermine seinen Arm und sie hackte sich bei ihm unter.

Zusammen verließen sie den Gryffindor Turm und begegneten unterwegs vielen Schülern, die alle ziemlich entsetzte bis erstaunte Reaktionen auf die vier zeigten.

Sogar Rons Prophezeiung über die Slytherins bewahrheitete sich. Auch wenn die meisten eher Lüstern als angeekelt zu den Mädchen sahen. Die weiblichen Slytherins dagegen warfen den Jungen verträumte und den Mädchen hasserfüllte Blicke zu.

Die Große Halle war wie immer zu Halloween mit lebenden Fledermäusen und fliegenden Kürbissen dekoriert. Besonders beeindruckend war jedoch die verzauberte Decke, wo ein Riesiger Roter Vollmond auf sie herabschien, obwohl er zu dieser Zeit des Monats nur zu einem Viertel voll sein dürfte.

Ron erblickte Amy und Derek, die fast genauso aussahen wie er selbst und seine Begleiter.

„Ah, endlich verwandte Seelen.", rief er in Richtung des Jungen Ehepaares.

Amy trug wie die Mädchen ein Bauchfreies Top und einen Knielangen Rock, allerdings in einem Strahlendem Weiß.

Derek dagegen eine Lederhose mit Seitenschnürung, Mottoradstiefel, ein Korn Shirt und ein Kopftuch mit weißen Tribals. Er grinste die Jungen schief an.

„Guter Look. Erinnert mich an jemanden."

Sein Grinsen verbreiterte sich und er schien seinen Blick zwischen den Mädchen schweifen zu lassen.

„Sagt mal, habt ihr euch abgesprochen?"

Amy lachte und erwiderte: „Sicher doch. Schon vor ein paar Tagen."

Harry schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und fragte: „Wo habt ihr eigentlich Lily für heute gelassen."

„Bei Schnuffel im Hauptquartier.", erwiderte Derek flüsternd und im verschwörerischen Tonfall.

Harry war Überrascht, doch wenn man drüber nachdachte, war es eigentlich logisch. Er hatte in der letzten Woche viel Zeit mit seiner Schwester verbracht und sie war ihm mit ihrer süß Naiven Art sehr ans Herz gewachsen, auch wenn er nie wirklich vergessen konnte was sie war.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ihm eine Riesige Pranke auf die Schulter klopfte, so dass er unfreiwillig in die Knie ging.

„Wusste gar nicht das es heute eine Kleiderordnung gibt.", gluckste Hagrid vergnügt.

„Warum den? Hast du das Rundschreiben nicht erhalten?", scherzte Ron.

Der Halbriese lachte.

„Der war gut. Aber mal ehrlich. Die Sachen stehen euch, auch wenn einige hier nicht begeistert zu sein scheinen."

„Mann kann es halt nicht jeden Recht machen.", meinte Harry.

Derek grinste und sagte: „Das nennt man auch eine sehr gesunde Scheißegal Einstellung."

Für diese Aussage kassierte er einen Ellenbogenstoß in die Rippen von seiner Ehefrau.

„Die Sprache du Trampel.", rügte sie.

„Ich kann doch nichts dafür. Diese leisen Stimmen in meinem Kopf zwingen mich dazu.", erwiderte der Regulator frech.

„Ich dachte du redest nicht mehr mit dir.", steuerte Harry bei und sie alle mussten Lachen.

„Na den, ich denke es wird Zeit das wir uns an unsere Plätze begeben.", seufzte Hermine.

Sie trennten sich.

Das Junge Ehepaar und Hagrid begaben sich zum Lehrertisch, während die vier Freunde es sich zwischen den Gryffindors gemütlich machten.

Das Festmahl war wie immer wunderbar. Doch Dumbledore hatte noch eine kleine Überraschung für die Schüler parat.

„Wenn ihr euch bitte alle erheben würdet.", sagte der Direktor nachdem das Festessen beendet war.

Er klatschte in die Hände und die Haustische waren verschwunden. Stattdessen war an der Westseite der Halle unter den gewaltigen Fenstern ein üppiges Büffet erschienen, während sich an der Ostseite viele kleine Tische und Sitzgelegenheiten materialisierten.

„Da es in den letzten Wochen herzlich wenig Grund zur Freude gab, dachte ich mir ein kleiner Improvisierter Halloweenball würde euch auf andere Gedanken bringen. Und nun wollen wir ein wenig Spaß haben."

Er klatschte erneut in die Hände und ein ziemlich Rauer Rocksong ertönte.

Harry erkannte das Lied als ‚Whiskey in the Jar', von der Gruppe Metallica, was ihn mutmaßen lies, das ein gewisser Deutscher Einfluss auf die Musikauswahl gehabt hatte.

Ron nahm mit begeisterter Miene Sara am der Hand und zog sie auf die Tanzfläche.

Harry kicherte und wollte sich gerade zu den Sitzgelegenheiten verdrücken, doch er wurde von Hermine am Handgelenk gepackt und ebenfalls zur Tanzfläche gezerrt.

„Äh, Herm, was soll das denn?"

Hermine lachte und erwiderte: „Na was den wohl? Wir tanzen jetzt du Esel."

Es gab kein entrinnen. Hermine lies ihn nicht von der Leine, obwohl er nach eigener Einschätzung ein mehr als miserabler Tänzer war.

Dennoch machten sie eine Gute Figur auf der Tanzfläche.

Nach diesem Rocksong setzte ein Lied der Schicksalsschwestern ein. Überhaupt war die Musik gut abgestimmt. Die verschiedensten Musikrichtungen wurden gespielt, so das auch wirklich für jeden etwas dabei war.

Alles in allem war es ein sehr schöner Abend und sie feierten bis weit nach Mitternacht. Es war eine Nacht, die Harry so schnell nicht vergessen sollte…


	15. Die Portschlüssel Affäre

* * *

**Fade to black**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Das mir nur der Plot gehört ist nicht neu oder?

**Indy:** Nicht Falsch verstehen. Was ich meinte ist: Keine Kritik Gute Kritik ;-)

**Dax:** ;-)

**Celion:** Wundert mich auch dass ich so wenig Reviews habe (amkopfkratz) Aber egal, mit dir habe ich ja einen Reviewer mehr :-)

**Silvertrust:** Freut mich, das es dir gefällt. Zu deinen Fragen: Grindelwald Junior ist Tot, wird aber noch näher beleuchtet. Was die von Sara wollten ist noch geheim. Ich hab nichts gegen Kapstadt, ist mir nur gerade so eingefallen. Und ja, erstens hat er viele Retortenkrieger, Außerdem lernen sie ein Leben lang nur Kämpfen. Deshalb sind sie schnell und gründlich.

So, das war's

Viel Spaß

* * *

Die Portschlüssel Affäre

* * *

Die gelöste Stimmung die Dumbledore mit seinem ungewöhnlichen Halloween Fest geschaffen hatte, überdauerte allerdings kaum den nächsten Tag. Der Tagesprophet hielt eine Böse Überraschung für die nichts ahnenden, gut gelaunten Schüler bereit.

Harry bemerkte sofort, dass die Stimmung in der Großen Halle düster bis Panisch war.

Ron schlief noch und von Hermine und Sara war nichts zu sehen, daher setzte er sich zu Ginny, die ungewöhnlich bleich aussah.

„Morgen Gin. Was ist den hier los?", fragte Harry als er sich auf die Bank niedergelassen hatte.

Ginny antwortete Nicht. Stattdessen schob sie ihm mit zitternder Hand den Tagespropheten zu.

Harrys Augen weitete sich Entsetzt als er die einzige Schlagzeile erblickte.

* * *

**Massaker in Südafrika. Geschätzte 1,2 Millionen Opfer**

* * *

_Kappstadt, Südafrika: Eine Gräueltat nie da gewesenen Ausmaßes erschüttert die Welt. Gestern Nacht zu Halloween, fanden geschätzt 1,2 Millionen Menschen, Zauberer wie Muggel, den Tod. Es ist eine Tat, wie sie in diesem Ausmaß noch niemals begannen wurde. Der gesamte Himmel über der Stadt wurde von Dunklen Malen erleuchtet, so dass es wohl keinen Zweifel gibt, das er-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, direkt für die Tat verantwortlich zu machen ist._

_Die Zuständigen Behörden vermuten das eine hohe aber unbekannte Zahl von Todessern gestern Abend die Stadt stürmte. Einigen Zauberern gelang die Flucht, indem sie Apparierten. Sie beschrieben die Täter als Jugendliche, die Äußerst Brutal vorgegangen sein sollen. Die Reporter, die den Tatort besichtigt haben bestätigen diese Behauptung über das vorgehen der Täter. Es scheint als wurde der Todesfluch nicht benutzt. Stattdessen wurden die Opfer brutal abgeschlachtet. Aus Moralischen Gründen hat die Redaktion beschlossen, keine Bilder dieser Gräueltaten zu drucken, wir hoffen unsere Leser haben Verständnis. Nicht wenige Reporter und Einsatzkräfte befinden sich bereits in Psychologischer Betreuung, da sie von dem schrecklichen Anblick geschockt wurden._

_Die Zuständigen Ermittlungsbehörden haben noch keinerlei Relevante Informationen gesammelt. Auf einer Pressekonferenz kündigte Jos van Dijk, der Direktor der I.V.Z. Strafverfolgungsbehörde, eine Umfassende Untersuchung des Vorfalls an._

_„Wir werden die Täter finden und der Gerechtigkeit zuführen.", versicherte der Erschüttert wirkende van Dijk vor einigen Stunden in Wien._

_Währenddessen wurde eine Notfallsitzung des Obersten Rates der I.V.Z. einberufen, an der auch Vertreter von Nichtmitgliedsländern teilnehmen werden._

_„Solch ein Verbrechen geht jeden etwas an, egal welcher Nationalität.", sagte der Oberste Kanzler und Vorsitzende des Rates Sergei Jegrorowijtz in einer offiziellen Stellungsnahme. „Wir werden derartige Umtriebe schwarzer Magier nicht dulden und mit allen Mitteln bekämpfen die uns zur Verfügung stehen."_

_Nun hat der nächste dunkle Krieg offiziell begonnen, denn anders als eine Kriegserklärung kann diese Tat nicht aufgefasst werden. Dies ist nicht der erste Anschlag seit der bestätigten Rückkehr des dunklen Lords im letzten Jahr. Eine ganze Reihe von Ministeriumsmitarbeitern verschiedenster Nationalitäten (der Prophet berichtete) erschütterte bereits seid langem die Magische Bevölkerung. Allerdings hat es noch nie in der Geschichte eine derartige Gräueltat gegeben._

_Der Tagesprophet wird sie über weitere Entwicklungen auf dem Laufenden halten._

* * *

Harry konnte spüren wie das Blut sein Gesicht verlies und ihm der kalte Schweiß ausbrach.

Das konnte doch nicht sein.

Starr blickte er auf das Foto, welches den Himmel über Kappstadt zeigte. Das dunkle Mal grinste ihm hundertfach entgegen, setzte ein Zeichen des Todes für Millionen. Das war nicht zu glauben. Das durfte nicht wahr sein!

Er war sich kaum der Hand bewusst, die auf seiner Schulter ruhte.

Er schreckte erst auf, als er die Tränenerstickte Stimme von Hermine vernahm die flüsterte: „Les a Fant Terrible. Sie haben es getan Harry. Sie haben es wirklich getan."

Harry nickte vollkommen benommen. Das war doch nur ein böser Traum.

Eine Million Zweihunderttausend Menschen und ihr einziges Verbrechen war es, zur falschen Zeit am Falschen Ort gewesen zu sein. Wie mächtig musste Voldemorts Armee sein um so viele Menschen in einer einzigen Nacht zu ermorden?

Wie grausam mussten die sein, die seinen Befehlen gehorchten?

Sie hatten vor niemanden halt gemacht. Nicht vor Frauen, Kinder, Alten und Schwachen. So viele Tote und alle auf dem Konto von nur einem Mann.

Warum hatte er es nicht gespürt?

Er hätte doch wissen müssen das etwas geschieht! Er hätte die Bedrohung spüren müssen! Warum hatte er es nicht bemerkt?

In diesem Moment fühlte Harry sich verloren.

Vor seinem Geistigen Auge konnte er sein eignes Gesicht hundertfach erkennen. Willenlose Waffen, die Mordend durch die Straßen zogen.

Und immer wieder drängte sich ihm dieselbe Frage auf.

Wie nur war so etwas möglich? Eine solche Verschwendung von Leben. Es war so sinnlos!

Er spürte wie er hart an der Schulter gepackt und hochgezogen wurde, doch es war ihm nicht wichtig.

Er hörte die Stimme von Derek die irgendetwas sagte.

Es war nicht wichtig.

Irgendwo in seinem Dämmerzustand bemerkte er wie man ihn wegführte.

Es war nicht wichtig.

Er hörte die Stimmen von Hermine und Ron.

Es war nicht wichtig.

Jemand hielt ihn etwas an den Mund, brachte ihn dazu etwas zu trinken.

Es war nicht wichtig.

Dunkelheit umfing ihn, wohltuend und beruhigend, zog ihn ins vergessen, in tiefe schwärze.

Es war nicht wichtig…nichts war mehr wichtig…

* * *

Wie betäubt schritt Hermine zusammen mit Sara in Richtung ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes. Es war ein Schock, dieser Artikel. Doch sie konnte nur erahnen was Harry nun durchmachen musste.

Er hatte auf gar nichts mehr reagiert, so dass Derek ihn in die Krankenstation schleifen musste. Madame Pomfrey hatte ihm einen Trank für Traumlosen Schlaf verabreicht.

Es war ein riesiger Schock gewesen.

Was für eine Grausame Macht war für ein derartiges Verbrechen Verantwortlich?

Zum aller ersten mal verstand sie wirklich was Voldemort war.

Er war der Tod, das pure abartige Böse. Nichts, wirklich gar nichts außer der Massenvernichtung der Juden im Zweiten Weltkrieg konnte dieser Grausamkeit das Wasser Reichen.

Wie den auch?

Hermines Aufmerksamkeit wurde abgelenkt, durch einen Brief, der vor ihre Füße Flatterte.

Sie hielt inne und Sara tat es ihr Gleich.

Hermine bückte sich und sagte verwundert: „Der ist für dich Sara."

Sie wollte ihn aufheben und weiterreichen, doch kaum das ihre Finger den Brief berührten, spürte sie das reißen an ihrem Bauchnabel.

Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

Ein Portschlüssel...

* * *

Derek tobte.

Die Massive Steinmauer wies bereits mehrere Druckstellen und Risse auf, da er in seiner Wut und mit in den Fäusten Konzentrierte Energie dagegen geschlagen hatte.

„EIN PORTSCHLÜSSEL! EIN GOTVERDAMMTER PORTSCHLÜSSEL! UND DAS VOR MEINER NASE!"

Er wütete bereits seit einigen Minuten.

Ron hatte die Arme verschränkt, doch man konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, dass auch er kurz davor war seine Beherrschung zu verlieren.

„Er…war…an…Sara adressiert.", presste er mit mühselig ruhig gehaltener Stimme hervor.

Dumbledore nickte ernst.

Kein Zwinkern war in seinen Augen. Kein Glanz nicht mal ein Flüchtiges Lächeln. Nur Besorgnis und bedauern.

„So wie ich die Sache sehe, haben wir zwei Prioritäten. Erstens, Miss Granger zu finden und zurückzuholen, und das so schnell wie Möglich. Zweitens den Todesser ausfindig zu machen der dafür Verantwortlich ist. Hogwarts ist eindeutig unterwandert worden. Lily können wir ausschließen, auch wenn es bei ihr am wahrscheinlichsten wäre. Sie befindet sich noch immer unter Sirius Obhut."

„VERDAMMTER BULLSHIT! SO KOMMEN WIR NICHT WEITER!", brüllte Derek und versetzte der Wand einen weiteren gewaltigen hieb, der den Raum erbeben lies. Die Magische Energie die er in den Schlag legte, fegte wie eine Druckwelle durch den Raum.

Seine Fäuste waren bereits blutig, doch das kümmerte ihn scheinbar nicht.

„Als erstes solltest du dich beruhigen. In diesem Zustand bist du nutzlos für uns. Außerdem solltest du Aufhören die Schule zu zerstören.", sagte Dumbledore mit Autoritärer Stimme.

Derek atmete einige male tief durch.

„Ich weiß, aber verdammt noch mal! Ich habe versagt Albus. Ich hätte es verhindern müssen!"

„Nicht mal ich habe es bemerkt. Da kannst du es dir auch nicht vorwerfen.", erwiderte der Alte Direktor.

„Harry wird total ausrasten.", murmelte Ron.

„Das wird wohl nicht zu vermeiden sein.", stimmte Derek zu.

Dumbledore sah die beiden ernst an.

„Ich werde Filius beauftragen, die Energiesignatur des Portschlüssels zu verfolgen. Ihr beide kümmert euch um das Aufspüren des Maulwurfes."

Ron lachte Freudlos.

„Aber wo sollen wir…?"

Er konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, da die drei Männer dasselbe spürten. Eine große Menge schwarzer Magie die irgendwo in der Nähe der Großen Halle zu wirken begann.

Kommentarlos packte Derek Rons Schulter und nur wenige Sekunden Später schien ein Schwarzer Nebel Rons Blick zu verhüllen. Im nächsten Augenblick löste der Nebel sich wieder auf und Ron fand sich in der Eingangshalle wieder, wo sich ihm ein unglaublicher Anblick bot.

Ein Wutentbrannter Draco Malfoy war gerade dabei Crabbe und Goyle in die Steinzeit zu Fluchen, wobei er einen schwarzmagischen Folterfluch, der Eng mit dem Cruciatus Verwandt war, benutzte.

„WIE KONNTET IHR ES WAGEN MICH ZU HINTERGEHEN IHR MADEN!", brüllte er mit überschlagender Stimme.

Ron erfasste die gesamte Situation mit nur einem Blick. Professor Snape lag Bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Die gesamte Szene wurde von Schülern eingerahmt, die vollkommen Entsetzt und geschockt wirkten.

Ron und Derek Richteten Zeitgleich ihre Zauberstäbe auf Goyle, der seinen eigenen Zauberstab gezogen und auf Malfoy gerichtet hatte, der so in seinen Beschimpfungen vertieft zu sein schien, das er dass nicht bemerkte.

„Avaa…", begann er, doch er konnte den Fluch nicht ausführen, da zwei schwarze Blitze ihn Zeitgleich trafen.

Draco lies sich davon gar nicht stören und fing wieder an, Crabbe mit seinem Fluch zu Foltern.

„MALFOY! HÖREN SIE AUF!", brüllte Derek mit einer Stimme die jeden zusammenzucken lies.

Draco schnippte mit den Fingern, so das sich Fesseln um Crabbe legten, ehe er sich Derek zuwand.

„SIE WAREN ES!", brüllte er zornig. „SIE HABEN DEN PORTSCHLÜSSEL AUSGELEGT DER GRANGER WEGGEBRACHT HAT! SIE HABEN GERADE AM GANZEN VERDAMMTEN HAUSTISCH DAMIT GEPRAHLT! ALS SNAPE SIE STELLEN WOLLTE HABEN DIE IDIOTEN IHN GLEICHZETIG MIT EINEM CRUIATUS BELEGT!"

Malfoy schien vollkommen außer sich.

„Ist das wahr?", fragte Derek in die Runde.

Keiner schien antworten zu wollen.

Derek wandte sich direkt an Malcolm Baddock, einen Viertklässler aus Slytherin.

„Du! Ist das was Malfoy erzählt die Wahrheit?", fragte er in einem Tonfall der keine ausflüchte Tolerierte.

Baddock schien sich nicht zu trauen den Mund aufzumachen, so nickte er einfach.

Der Regulator knurrte bedrohlich und wandte sich an Ron.

„Fesseln der Kategorie eins. Konfisziere ihre Zauberstäbe und bring sie ins Verlies. Führe alle Schutzzauber aus. Rufe einen Hauselfen, sie zeigen dir den Weg."

Ron nickte zum Zeichen das er verstanden hatte, doch Derek war noch nicht fertig.

„Du und Du, ihr bringt Professor Snape in den Krankenflügel und erklärt Madame Pomfrey das er vom Cruciatus Fluch getroffen wurde!"

Die zwei Schüler die er angesprochen hatte, erbleichten und nickten ebenfalls.

„Malfoy! Sie kommen mit mir!"

Draco schnaubte abfällig und folgte Derek die Stufen hinauf.

Ron belegte die Slytherins mit den Regulatorfesseln und lies sie dann schweben.

Er rief Dobby zu sich, der ihn in die Verliese führte.

Er verfrachtete die beiden in eine Zelle und wie er es bei Jarod gelernt hatte, aktivierte er die Anti-Flucht Zauber.

Anschließend bewegte er sich so schnell es ging nach oben zu Dumbledores Büro, doch er sollte erst mal nicht dort ankommen.

Auf halben Weg rannte er in einen Zornentbrannten Harry.

„Wie…? Wie ist das möglich? Du hast doch gerade…?"

„Unwichtig!", fauchte Harry.

„Sag mir wo sie verschwunden ist!"

Ron konnte die Aura der Macht, die Harry abstrahlte körperlich spüren und hielt es für besser ihn nicht zu reizen.

Stattdessen führte er ihn zu der Stelle wo Hermine verschwunden war.

Einige Lehrer standen dort und versuchten mit Zaubern die Ron nicht kannte, den Bestimmungsort des Portschlüssels zu ermitteln.

„Warum sind sie schon wach Potter?", fragte McGonnagal und die Farbe wich ihr aus dem Gesicht.

Harry antwortete nicht. Mit Finsterer Miene stellte er sich genau an die Stelle an der Hermine von dem Portschlüssel weggerissen worden war.

Er stieß einen schier unmenschlichen Schrei aus und Disapparierte mit einem explosionsartigen Knall.

Alle Anwesenden starrten geschockt auf die Stelle, an der Harry gerade noch gestanden hatte.

Schwarzer Nebel tauchte Rechts von Ron auf und wieder stand dort Derek, mit dem Zauberstab ihm Anschlag.

„Was war hier los?", fragte er scharf.

Professor Flittwick versuchte zu antworten.

„Es…es…es…"

„Harry! Er ist disappariert.", informierte ihn Ron mit eisiger Ruhe.

Nach allem was Heute geschehen war, konnte ihn nichts mehr schocken.

Derek lies ein tiefes knurrendes Geräusch in seiner Kehle entstehen.

„McGonnagal! Der gesamte Phönix fliegt ins Nest. Ron du kommst mit mir!"

Zwar schienen die meisten überhaupt nicht zu verstehen was Derek damit meinte, doch Professor McGonnagal nickte leicht und wankte den Flur entlang in Richtung ihres Büros.

Ron folgte Derek und viele verdutzte Gesichter sahen ihnen Fragend nach.

Was war hier nur los?

Derek führte ihn in Dumbledores Büro, wo Draco Malfoy gerade eine Tirade vom Stapel lies.

„…verdammten Hurensöhne! Ich wusste dass wir Verräter in unseren Reihen hatten! Aber ich hätte nie vermutet dass es diese Idioten sind! Weißt du was das heißt? Meine Tarnung ist im Arsch! Ich werde nicht mehr in den Inneren Kreis kommen!"

„Beruhige dich Draco.", erwiderte Dumbledore ernst.

„Du kannst deinen Beitrag an anderer Stelle leisten. Nun würde ich gerne erfahren was das für eine Energie war die Aufgeglüht ist."

Er sah Derek an, der die Zähne fletschte.

„Es war Harry! Irgendwie hat er es geschafft den Zaubertrank zu neutralisieren. Dann ist er zu der Stelle an der Hermine verschwunden ist und Disapparierte."

Malfoy stieß ein schnauben aus.

„Hoffentlich kann Potter was tun! Weißt du was die Todesser mit ihr machen könnten? Die warten immer darauf hübsche Mädchen zu kriegen die Wertlos für den dunklen Lord sind. Dann haben sie etwas zum spielen."

Ron wurde bei diesen Worten Speiübel, doch Draco fuhr fort: „Andererseits könnte sie wichtig genug sein um dem zu entgehen."

Dumbledore nickte ernst und sah in die Runde.

„Es wird Zeit für den Phönix ins Nest zu fliegen."

Derek nickte ernst und Holte eine kleine Figur aus seiner Tasche.

„Portschlüssel. Auf drei.", sagte er einfach in die Runde.

Ron und Draco nickten.

Es war so surreal. Harry und Hermine waren verschwunden, Malfoy arbeitete für Dumbledore und nun Flog der Phönix ins Nest, was auch immer das bedeuten sollte.

Derek zählte bis drei, und zusammen berührten sie den Portschlüssel.

Sie landeten alle glatt auf ihren Füßen in einem Großen Salon, den Ron sofort erkannte.

Sie waren wieder im Grimauldsplace...


	16. Doppeltes Spiel

* * *

**Fade to black**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Warum kann Harry Potter nicht einfach mir gehören? Dann könnte ich mir den Disclaimer sparen. 

So la la la, hab gute Laune deshalb zum Wochenende ein neues Chap

An alle Reviewer, da ich nicht so der Knuddeltyp bin, steht ihr ab jetzt in meinem 'Buch der coolen Leute' (schamlosfilmzitateklau)

**Dax: **:lol:

**hbt3:** Erst mal danke Ich freue mich immer wenn sich jemand meldet. Ist wirklich motivierend. Von Crabbe und Goyle wird man noch hören. Wie viele Parzellen es gibt, weiß nur Voldemort alleine und diese Todesser dürfen dir wirklich leid tun (evilgrins)

**Celion:** Die stupiden Charas werden meiner Meinung nach stets unterschätzt ;-)

**Lobarie**: Ich weiß das es gemein ist, deswegen mach ich es ja (Teuflischenlachanfallhab)

**Frodobeutlin: **Einfach weiter lesen ;-)

So, das war's

Viel Spaß mit dem Nächsten Chap

* * *

**15. Doppeltes Spiel

* * *

**

Malfoy schritt energisch voraus. Ron wunderte sich, dass er sich hier so gut Auszukennen schien. Er folgte dem Slytherin und Derek nach unten in das Erdgeschoss, wo sich der Versammlungsraum des Phönixordens befand.

Nun konnte er sich einen Reim auf den Ausspruch ‚der Phönix fliegt ins Nest' machen. Ein Code für eine Versammlung des Ordens.

Malfoy öffnete die Tür und betrat als erster den Raum, dicht gefolgt vom Deutschen Regulator. Ron folgte ihnen und erkannte eine Riesige Masse an Menschen, die an einem Gigantischen Konferenztisch Platzgenommen hatten und wild miteinander tuschelten.

Am Kopf der Tafel saßen Professor McGonnagal, Mad Eye, Sirius und Remus. Zwei Plätze zwischen ihnen waren leer.

Draco setzte sich an einem freien Platz und Ron wollte sich ebenfalls setzen, doch Derek hielt ihn auf.

„Wir sind hier nur Gäste. Die Mitglieder haben alle ihren Platz am Tisch. Wir müssen stehen bleiben. Du zählst heute zu den Regulatoren und die sind nur Verbündete und keine Mitglieder."

„Ich zähle zu den Regulatoren?", fragte Ron verwundert.

Derek nickte.

„Deine Einstellung ist eigentlich nur noch Formsache, aber du wurdest von mir ausgebildet und hast all deine Privilegien von der I.V.Z erhalten. Du zählst zu meinem Verein."

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Ron sich geehrt gefühlt oder vielleicht stolz empfunden. Doch nicht jetzt.  
"Warum setzt sich Malfoy dann?", fragte Ron ungehalten.

„Er ist seid mehr als einem Jahr ein Ordensmitglied.", erklärte Derek ernst.

Ron konnte es kaum glauben, doch jetzt war nicht die Zeit darüber nachzudenken, jetzt nicht.

Die Versammelten Menschen tuschelten immer noch und musterten Derek und Ron mit unverhohlenem Interesse.

Der Große Schüler konnte seine Eltern und alle seine Älteren Brüder außer Percy erkennen, die ihm besorgte Blicke zuwarfen. Insbesondere seine Mutter schien den Tränen nahe.

Die Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich zu dem Kopf der Tafel, wo eine Stichflamme aufloderte.

Dumbledore und ein sehr schwach aussehender Snape waren erschienen und setzten sich auf die leeren Plätze.

Sofort verstummte das Getuschel und alle Augen Richteten sich auf Dumbledore.

„Die Situation ist sehr ernst und droht zu eskalieren.", begann Dumbledore ohne Umschweife.

„Wie ihr alle bereits wisst, wurde die Südafrikanische Metropole Kappstadt gestern Abend von Voldemort angegriffen. Es gab mehr als eine Million Opfer. Wir haben Grund zur Vermutung, dass dies nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver darstellte, um die Aufmerksamkeit von den wahren Absichten abzulenken. Es erreichte mich die Nachricht dass alle verbliebenen Unsäglichen des Projektes Viva entführt worden sind. Außerdem wurde versucht eine Schülerin von Hogwarts zu entführen. Es traf jedoch die Falsche, nämlich Hermine Granger. Harry Potter scheint ihr irgendwie gefolgt zu sein. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt versuchen einige Experten zu ermitteln wohin der Portschlüssel führt. Mr. Malfoy hat zwei Doppelagenten aus seinen Reihen enttarnt. Sie werden Gegenwärtig in Hogwarts festgehalten, doch die Spione aus Mr. Malfoys Gruppe könnten enttarnt worden sein. Wir müssen sie evakuieren. Außerdem wird der gesamte Phönixorden angewiesen unauffällig nach Harry und Hermine zu suchen. Arion, tu was du kannst, ich lege Größte Hoffnung in dich."

Ein Zauberer mit wettergegerbten Gesicht und Aschgrauem Haar nickte ernst.

Dumbledore lies seinen Blick schweifen und fuhr fort: „Es freut mich Major Fischer und Vollstrecker Weasley vom Regulatorenbüro begrüßen zu dürfen. Sie werden mit uns zusammenarbeiten und der Nachrichtendienst der I.V.Z. teilt uns in kürze einen Verbindungsoffizier zu. Auch sie unterstützen den Orden in seinen Bemühungen. Es hat begonnen. Von nun an werden wir Aktiv agieren. Gebt euer Bestes."

Die versammelten murmelten zustimmend und verschwanden durch eine Seitentür.

Zurück blieben nur Derek, Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore, die Weasleys und Malfoy.

Molly schien zu geschockt um irgendetwas zu tun, genau wie Sirius, der mit starrem Blick auf die Tischplatte stierte.

Malfoy dagegen schritt hoch erhobenen Hauptes zu Dumbledore.

„Was nun Albus? Was kann ich jetzt noch tun?"

Dumbledore sah Malfoy ernst an und erklärte: „Ich unterstelle dich und deine Gruppe als Berater den Regulatoren. Ihr könnt ihnen wertvolle Einblicke liefern. Du gehst mit Remus. Ihr werdet per Portschlüssel nach Wien Reisen. Ich erwarte dich nächste Woche Donnerstag zurück."

Malfoy nickte knapp und verlies mit Remus den Raum.

Ron schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Das bedeutet wohl Malfoy arbeitet für den Orden. Das hätte ich nie erwartet."

Dumbledore nickte ernst.

„Er hat uns bereits seid längerem gute Dienste geleistet. Ich weiß ihr habt eure Differenzen, aber bemüht euch wenigstens zusammen zu arbeiten."

„In Ordnung. Und nun?", fragte Ron,

„Nun warten wir.", erwiderte Derek.

„Lily will helfen.", ertönte eine Stimme dicht neben Sirius.

Sie legte ihren Tarnumhang ab und hielt Dumbledore fest im Auge.

Dieser lächelte Schwach und bot ihr seine Dose mit Zitronenbonbons an, ein todsicherer Weg, wie man sie sich zum Freund machte.

Sie nahm sich eines und wirkte etwas entspannter.

Schließlich sah sie die anderen einen nach dem anderen an.

„Kann Lily helfen?"

Derek schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte: „Tut mir leid, alles was wir im Augenblick tun können ist warten."

„Lily hat verstanden.", erwiderte das Mädchen traurig.

Sirius schien sich aus seiner Lethargie zu reißen und schaute sie an.

„Komm mit in die Küche. Wir könnten vielleicht einen Tee vertragen."

„Lily mag lieber Kaffee."

Obwohl es eine ernste Situation war, musste Ron leicht lächeln und blickte zu Derek, der abwehrend die Hände hob.

„Ich bin unschuldig, du brauchst mich gar nicht so anzuschauen.", sagte er eindringlich.

Die junge Rothaarige grinste und erklärte: „Derek Fischer gab Lily Kaffee. Lily mag Kaffee."

"Alte Petze.", grummelte Derek und folgte dem Mädchen und Sirius in die Küche.

„Ich denke ihr solltet auch mitkommen. Ihr seht alle aus als könntet ihr einen Tee gebrauchen.", sagte Dumbledore streng und musterte die Restlichen Menschen im Raum.

* * *

„Verdammt.", grummelte Jarod als er an diesem Morgen die Zeitung in die Hand nahm. 

„Über ne Millionen Tote …Scheiße."

Er ließ die Zeitung liegen und goss sich eine weitere Tasse Kaffee ein.

Sein Blick schweifte über die Heruntergekommene Wohnung und sein Gesicht nahm einen leicht Nostalgischen Zug an.

In seiner Anfangszeit als Regulator hatte er oft in solchen Unterkünften Obdach gefunden. Das war eine Begleiterscheinung eines Glaubwürdigen Undercover Einsatzes. Jarod wusste alles darüber wie man sich im Untergrund bewegte, wie man handeln und denken musste um nicht aufzufallen. Er kannte alle Taktiken und Verhaltensweisen.

Schon seid fast einem Monat lebte er mit dem Gesicht eines anderen im Leben eines anderen, das er sich genommen hatte. Er hatte sein Opfer observiert und anschließend Kaltgestellt. So lebte er seid einem Monat als Jim Mulder, dem führenden Tränkehehler Neuseelands, von dem behauptet wird er würde mit den Todessern Geschäfte machen. Der echte Mulder schmorte gerade in Lexar Kor, dem Internationalen Gefängnis der I.V.Z., welches sich Unortbar auf einer Insel die niemand finden konnte befand. Und niemand konnte Ausbrechen.

Er betrachtete das mürrische alte Gesicht, welches er nun trug im Spiegel und schüttelte den Kopf.

Echt n' hässlicher Vogel.

Wenigstens musste er keinen Vielsafttrank schlucken, da er einen Tarnungstalisman trug, praktische aber schwer herzustellende Utensilien. So lange der Talisman nicht Nass wurde, wäre es eine Perfekte Tarnung.

Er hinkte zurück zu dem kleinen geschruppten Holztisch und trank seinen Kaffee. Er musste davon ausgehen, dass er beobachtet wurde, doch er kannte alle Eigenarten des verschrobenen Mannes dessen Rolle er übernommen hatte. Er folgte seinem Tagesablauf, der verdammt langweilig war.

Jeden Morgen um sechs Uhr aufstehen, ein Spaziergang durch New London, der Zauberersiedlung in der er nun lebte, eine Zeitung am Stand an der Ecke kaufen.

Darüber etwa eine Stunde brüten und Kaffee trinken. Dann ab ins Labor zum Arbeiten, ein karges Mittagessen, Wieder Arbeiten und Abends in die Kneipe um die Ecke, wo massig Bier konsumiert wurde.

Jarod hoffte, das sich die Todesser bald mit ihm in Verbindung setzen würden, denn er langweilte sich zu Tode.

Außerdem kamen solche Schlagzeilen wie die an diesem Morgen Nicht gerade seiner Geduld zugute.

Am liebsten wäre er sofort nach Wien gereist um sich zu Informieren. Aber er musste den schein wahren. Mehr als einen Monat Arbeit hatte er Investiert um in diese Position zu kommen, das durfte er nicht einfach so wegschmeißen weil anderenorts der Ausnahmezustand herrschte.

Er kannte die Prioritäten.

Dennoch, dieser Angriff auf Kappstadt zusätzlich zu den schwarzen Auren Resten an dem Tatort bei Mailand bestätigten seine Befürchtungen.

Es existierten noch Les a Fant Terrible. Und das sogar in sehr Großer Zahl, anders hätte er niemals in einer einzigen Nacht eine Millionenstadt entvölkern können.

Es sah nicht gut aus.

Eine solche Streitmacht wäre nur schwer zu besiegen, selbst wenn man alle Auroren der Welt mit allen Regulatoren und Geheimdienstlern vereinte. Irgendwann würde es zu einem offenen Schlagabtausch kommen und es sah schlecht für ihre Seite aus.

Les a Fant Terrible, Dementoren, Riesen und andere Magische Kreaturen. Das würde eine dunkle Armee ergeben, die fast unbesiegbar sein würde.  
Mal abgesehen davon könnte Voldemort selbst sich an der Schlacht beteiligen.  
Der dunkle Lord war nie der Stille General Typ aus dem Hintergrund wie es zum Beispiel Grindelwald gewesen war. Nein er hatte Macht und liebte es sie im Kampf unter Beweiß zu stellen, das Machte die dunkle Seite noch sehr viel Gefährlicher. Außerdem schienen sich einige dunkle Organisationen den Todessern anzuschließen.

Die Gerüchte die er in seiner Rolle mitbekam, waren zumindest Beunruhigend.

Fast sicher wusste man in dunklen Kreisen, das sich die Seed, ein Internationales Verbrecherkartell gegen das Jarod schon oft ermittelt hatte, sich den Reihen des dunklen Lords angeschlossen hatte.

Das besondere an dieser Organisation war, das es sowohl aus Zauberern wie auch aus Muggeln bestand.

Angeblich wurden die Seed von einer Riege ehemaliger SS Offiziere geleitet, aber dafür gab es nie Beweise.

Wie dem auch sei, es wurde Zeit das gut versteckte Zaubertranklabor aufzusuchen in welchem Mulder seine Illegalen Tränke braute.

Doch an diesem Tag sollte Jarod Glück haben, den er wurde bereits von einem Jungen Mann mit schmutzig Blondem Haar erwartet.

Jarod war sich ziemlich sicher, das Mulder niemals mit diesem Typen Geschäfte gemacht hatte, aber er entschied sich lieber nichts zu sagen und starrte den Eindringling nur Finster an.

Der Junge Mann lächelte Verhalten und sagte: „Mr. Mulder? Mein Name ist Tiberius Rosswell. Ich wurde an Stelle von Mr. Malfoy geschickt um sie zu einem kleinen Treffen abzuholen."

Also kannte Mulder diesen Mann definitiv nicht, was von Vorteil war.

„Woher weiß ich dass sie sind wofür sie sich Ausgeben?", knurrte Jarod.

Rosswell lachte leise.

„Man hat mir bereits Berichtet dass sie nicht leicht zu überzeugen sein werden. Nun Mr. Mulder, sehen sie her und testen sie."

Der Todesser entblößte seinen linken Unterarm und zeigte sein dunkles Mal.

Jarod hinkte Mürrisch auf ihn zu und benutzte einen Zauber, der zeigte ob das Mal echt war.

Er spielte seine Rolle gut, da der Todesser nicht mal auf die Idee kam, Jarods Identität zu überprüfen. Die Tatsache dass der Regulator den Identifikationszauber beherrschte schien den Todesser davon zu überzeugen, das er es mit dem echten Mulder zu tun hatte.

Der Zauber verlief Positiv und Jarod lies ein befriedigtes brummen ertönen.

„Nun, dann bring mich hin kleiner.", knurrte er übel gelaunt.

Sie benützten einen Portschlüssel um zu einem unbekannten Ort zu Reisen. Eine Lichtung irgendwo im Busch.

Drei Männer warteten bereits auf ihn.

Verdammt!

Jarod erkannte zwei Mitglieder der L.C. Serie. Glücklicherweise imitierte der Tarnungstalisman auch die Aura von Mulder, sonst wäre er jetzt aufgeflogen. Den anderen Mann erkannte Jarod aus seinen Studien bei der Regulatorenschulung.

Peter Pettigrew, der Erzverräter, von dem damals noch als Held berichtet worden war.

Bei seiner Zusammenarbeit mit dem Phönixorden, hatte Jarod die Wahrheit über ihn erfahren. Auch seine Rolle bei der Auferstehung Voldemorts. Das war er also.

Er grinste Arrogant und erhob seine Silberne Hand zum Gruß.

„Mulder du alter Flachwichser. Ich hoffe du nimmst es Lucius nicht übel das er keine Zeit hat. Wie du aus der Zeitung entnehmen konntest haben wir viel zu tun."

„Pettigrew.", knurrte Jarod überzeugend. „Ihr wart wirklich Fleißig. Aber zum Geschäft, Zeit ist Galeonen wert."

Pettigrew lachte leise.

„Wie immer so kurz angebunden. Du solltest dich mehr entspannen."

„Komm zum Punkt! Ich habe noch zu tun!", grummelte Jarod und verzog sein Gesicht.

Der Todesser grinste und begann seine Bestellung.

„Wir benötigen mindestens drei Liter Veriataserum. Außerdem eine Weitere Lieferung des Opiumtrankes. Die üblichen dreißig Liter."

Jarod kratzte sich am Kinn und schien zu überlegen.

„Das Veriataserum in solchen Mengen herzustellen wird aber dauern. Ich kann nur einen Liter pro Mondzyklus herstellen, ansonsten würde ich Gefahr laufen von irgendwelchen Tugendbolden entdeckt zu werden."

„Das geht in Ordnung.", erwiderte Pettigrew, nachdem er kurz überlegt hatte.

Verdammt, langsam wurde es brenzlig. Die L.C's begannen sein Blut zu spüren und wurden unruhig.

Rosswell hielt sich im Hintergrund, schien ihre Unruhe aber zu bemerken.

„Mr. Pettigrew?"

Verdammte Scheiße!

„Ja."

„Was ist mit ihren Wachen, sie sehen nervös aus."

Pettigrew drehte sich zu den Las a Fant Terrible um, die sich nervös umsahen.

„Meldung!", herrschte er sie an.

Die beiden Strafften sich und einer begann zu sprechen.

„L.C. 89 spürt die Anwesenheit eines Wolfes. Er spürt sein Blut, es ist in der Nähe."

Pettigrew runzelte die Stirn.

Es wurde Langsam Zeit den Abgang zu planen.

Die andere Wache blickte sich weiter um. Dann blieb sein Blick auf Jarod hängen.

„L.C. 102 spürt den Wolf in ihm."

Pettigrew schreckte auf, während die Les a Fants Terrible ihre Zauberstäbe auf Jarod richteten, doch der war schneller.

Blitzschnell hatte er die beiden mit einem Tödlichen Fluch niedergestreckt..

Dieser Tiberius Rosswell war ebenfalls viel zu langsam für ihn. Noch bevor er seinen Zauberstab ziehen konnte, hatte Jarod ihn bereits geschockt und drehte sich wieder Pettigrew zu, der allerdings verschwunden war.

Verdammt, wie war das möglich? Er hatte keine Apparation gespürt!

Ein scharfer Wasserstrahl traf Jarod in den Rücken und schleuderte ihn gegen einen Baum. Er bemerkte sofort, dass seine Tarnung von ihm abgefallen war.

Dieser Kerl war verdammt gut, doch wie war er hinter ihn gekommen ohne zu Apparieren?

„Major Sommer. Der Abtrünnige aus der ersten L.E. Serie. Ich dachte es mir schon."

Jarod Apparierte zwei Meter nach links, ohne Groß nachzudenken, was ein Glück war, denn ein starker Reductor Fluch zertrümmerte den Baumstamm an dem er gerade noch gelegen hatte.

Er stand nun Auge in Auge mit Pettigrew, der ein Amüsiertes Grinsen zur Schau stellte.

Diese Augen… Sie zeigten Jarod alles was er wissen musste. Er durfte Pettigrew auf keinen Fall unterschätzen.

Zwar war er klein und Pummelig. Zwar hieß es er sei Untalentiert und nicht sehr begabt, doch dieser Eindruck täuschte wenn man die Augen dieses Mannes sah.

Er war mächtig. Jarod durfte keinen Fehler begehen in dem er ihn als Harmlos betrachtete.

Der Pummelige Todesser begann Jarod mit Flüchen zu befeuern, die dieser erwiderte. Sie kämpften eine Ganze Weile.

Keiner der Beiden konnte einen Vorteil erzielen.

Sie sahen beide schon sehr lädiert aus und schienen sich ebenbürtig. Es war ein sehr Ausgeglichener Kampf.

Pettigrew grinste Schief.

„Du bist verdammt gut. Ich schätze in diesem Fall kann keiner von uns gewinnen. Meine Empfehlungen an Dumbledore."

Pettigrew verwandelte sich in eine Ratte.

Jarods Augen weiteten sich. Ein Animagus? Pettigrew war ein Animagus?

Er erreichte in seiner Rattenform den bewusstlosen Rosswell und verwandelte sich zurück.

Er war mit ihm Disappariert, noch ehe Jarods Schockzauber sie erreichte.

Der schwarze Strahl hinterlies nur einen Brandfleck an der Stelle.

„SCHEISSE!", brüllte Jarod. Mit einem Schnauben Disapparierte er.

Die Außendienststelle der I.V.Z. in Australien verfügte über ein Expressflohnetzwerk, welches mit allen Größeren Filialen verbunden und nur für Mitarbeiter zugänglich war.

Mürrisch meldete er sich am Empfangstresen.

Er zeigte seinen Ausweiß und sagte: „Major Sommer, Vollstreckerkorps. Ich möchte bitte umgehend mit Collonel Harper von der N.D. Abteilung: ‚Unterwanderung und Aufklärung' sprechen."

Die etwas Ältere Empfangshexe in ihrem Pfauenblauen Umhang musterte den Ausweiß einen Augenblick, ehe sie erwiderte: „Bitte Gedulden sie sich etwas, Sir."

Sie klopfte gegen einen kleinen Schwarzen Kasten und sprach leise mit den Zuständigen Leuten, ehe sie sich wieder an Jarod wandte.

„Der Collonel erwartet sie in seinem Büro. Sie kennen den Weg?"

Jarod nickte und sagte: „Vielen Dank.", ehe er sich zu den Fahrstühlen begab.

Er fand das Büro, in dem er letzten Monat einige Male erschienen war sofort.

Der Collonel erwartete ihn bereits.

„Major. Was ist los?"

„Ich bin Aufgeflogen Sir, aber für meinen Bedarf habe ich genug erfahren. Ich bedanke mich für ihre Hilfe."

Der Collonel, ein Großer Mann um die vierzig mit Rabenschwarzen Haar und wachen grauen Augen musterte den Regulatoren Gründlich.

„Aufgeflogen?"

Jarod seufzte und erklärte, das er einen Todesser getroffen und enttarnt worden war.

„Dieser Kerl kennt die Tarnungstalismane. Ansonsten hätte er mich wohl nicht mit einem Wasserstrahl angegriffen. Wenn sie erlauben Sir, werde ich nun meine Klamotten nehmen und mich wieder nach Wien begeben. Ich sende ihnen eine Abschrift meines Berichtes."

Der Geheimdienstler nickte ernst und erwiderte: „Danke Major. Es war mir ein Vergnügen mit ihnen zu Arbeiten, auch wenn es nichts genutzt hat. Man trifft selten Regulatoren die derartig gute Aufklärer sind."

Jarod musste grinsen.

„Ja, dass stimmt wohl, Sir. Meistens gehen meine Kollegen mit dem Kopf durch die Wand. Die verdammte Vollstrecker Mentalität, Sir."

Der Collonel lachte leise.

„Hoffentlich haben wir bald einmal wieder das Vergnügen. Weggetreten."

Jarod salutierte und Verlies den Raum.

Er zog seine eigenen Klamotten an und holte alle seine Habseligkeiten, die hier eingelagert worden waren, während er Undercover gewesen war.

Er betrat einen der Express Kamine und Reiste nach Wien, wo er erst mal vor seinem Direktor erscheinen musste um sich zurückzumelden.

Allerdings erwarteten ihn zu Hause auch keine Guten Nachrichten.

Auf dem Weg zum Büro des Direktors, traf er auf Remus, der von einem Jungen Mann mit Weißblonden Haaren und Sturmgrauen Augen begleitet wurde. Ganz eindeutig ein Malfoy.

Er wusste, das der Jüngste Malfoy Mitglied im Phönixorden war und da dieser keine Handschellen trug, musste er es sein, daher fragte er nicht nach.

„Ah, Remus.", begrüßte Jarod seinen Genetischen Vater.

Die Regulatoren verzichteten untereinander auf das nennen des Ranges, sogar beim Direktor. Nur bei offiziellen Anlässen und beim Kontakt mit anderen Diensten wurden die Ränge benutzt. Man musste sich oft auf die Leute verlassen mit denen man Arbeitete und es war klar wer im Rang höher stand. Daher wäre es lästig und kleinlich gewesen die Formsprache untereinander zu nutzen. Jeder Neuling musste das lernen.

„Jarod, du bist zurück?"

Dieser nickte ernst und erklärte: „Ich bin leider Aufgeflogen bevor ich etwas nützliches hätte erfahren können. Dieser verdammte Pettigrew. Warum hat mir keiner gesagt das der ein Animagus ist?"

Lupins Augen weiteten sich.

„Du hast Pettigrew gesehen?"

Jarod nickte verwirrt. Was war denn so wichtig daran?

„Hast du eine Überwachungssphäre getragen?", fragte Remus Aufgeregt.

„Na klar, ist doch Standard. Ich hab ihn hier in der…"

Er konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, da Remus ein Triumphierendes lachen ertönen lies.

„Wenigstens eine gute Nachricht."

„Wieso, ist was passiert, außer Kappstadt natürlich."

Lupin schlug sich Theatralisch vor die Stirn.

„Genau, du warst ja abgetaucht und hast gar keine Ahnung. Es ist verdammt viel passiert seid du zu deiner Unterwanderung aufgebrochen bist. Draco? Du gehst bitte in das Büro des N.D. im vierten Stock. Sprich mit Captain Superior von der U. & A. Ich komme gleich nach, ich muss erst den Major hier aufklären."

Malfoy musterte Jarod genau, und nickte knapp, ehe er alleine zu den Fahrstühlen weiterging.

„Was will der eigentlich hier?", fragte der Regulator und folgte Lupin in dessen Büro.

„Das hörst du ja gleich.", erwiderte Remus leicht gehetzt.

Sie setzten sich in das Büro des Werwolfs und Remus fasste für Derek die ganzen letzten Wochen zusammen.

Der Angriff in Hogsmeade, die Überläuferin Lily, die Nachricht dass Sirius noch lebte und Derek ihn befreit hatte. Wie sie Harry und seine Freunde über Les a Fant Terrible aufgeklärt hatten und natürlich die Ereignisse des Heutigen Tages. Von Hermines Entführung, über Harrys Verschwinden bis hin zu der Versammlung des Phönixordens, die seit einer Stunde zu Ende war.

Jarods Schädel brummte von den vielen Infos.

„Mann und ich wiederhole die ganze Zeit den gleichen langweiligen Tagesturnus während ihr alle euren Spaß habt. Und es hat nicht mal was gebracht."

Remus war nicht zu scherzen aufgelegt.

„Dein Einsatz hat sogar ne Menge gebracht! Wir können Beweisen das Pettigrew lebt und ein Todesser ist. Damit können wir Sirius Unschuld Beweisen, so das er wieder offiziell eingesetzt werden kann. Vor dem Heutigen Tag war das ein Primärziel von Dumbledore. Nun ist es natürlich Wichtiger Harry und Hermine zu finden, aber das du Peter getroffen hast, war ein absoluter Glücksfall. Wenn du dich bei Jos gemeldet hast, begib dich bitte ins Hauptquartier des Phönixordens. Dumbledore wird wohl länger da bleiben. Ich muss noch zum N.D. damit wir Malfoys Gruppe evakuieren können."

Jarod nickte.

„Werde ich machen. Mein Bericht kann warten."

Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander.

Remus begab sich in das Stockwerk des Nachrichten Dienstes, während Jarod sich beim Direktor des Regulatorenbüros zurückmeldete und einen kurzen Mündlichen Bericht abgab.

Glücklicherweise gehörte Jarod zu der oberen Riege der Regulatoren, so dass der Direktor nicht sofort auf einen Schriftlichen Bericht bestand und seiner Eile nach London zu kommen nachgab.

Theoretisch könnte Jarod machen was er wollte, ohne dass er Rechenschaft ablegen musste.

Spitzenleute wie er durften so Arbeiten wie sie es für Richtig hielten, da sie so die Besten Leistungen erzielten. Es war schon eine Ironie, dass er einer der Jüngsten Regulatoren der Welt war und dennoch einen so hohen Rang innehielt. Das lag an acht Jahren Perfekter Arbeit.

Jarod machte nur kurz halt in seinem Büro um zwei Kopien der Überwachungssphäre anzufertigen, nur zur Sicherheit. Anschließend überzeugte er sich davon, dass die gesamte Szene gut aufgezeichnet worden war und man Pettigrew genau erkennen konnte.

Er benutzte einen der extra dafür Bereitliegenden Portschlüssel, die in das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens führten.

Da war man mal für sieben Wochen weg und schon ging alles drunter und drüber.

Es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis er endlich im Salon des Hauptquartiers landete, der die Portschlüsselstation des Phönixordens darstellte.

Jarod konnte es kaum erwarten den berühmten Sirius Black kennen zu lernen. In Regulatorenkreisen war er neben Dumbledore und James Potter eine Legende. Leute wie Jos van Dijk, sein Direktor im Regulatorenbüro, konnten nie so richtig glauben, das Black ein Verräter war. Glücklicherweise wurden sie von Dumbledore aufgeklärt, als er die Unterstützung seiner ehemaligen Arbeitgeber suchte. Und mal ehrlich, wer würde einer Lebenden Legende keinen Glauben schenken? (Außer gewisse Machtgeile Zaubereiminister, aber wir wollen keine Namen nennen.)

Jarod war zum ersten Mal im Hauptquartier, doch das machte nichts. Er konnte die Auren erspüren und die Leute somit finden.

Die Anwesenheit zweier Nachtschwarzer Auren, verrieten ihm, dass Derek und diese ominöse Lily ebenfalls hier waren. Außerdem spürte er sowohl Ron als auch Dumbledore, sowie einige weitere Menschen, deren Energiesignaturen der von Ron ziemlich ähnlich waren. Mit sehr hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit enge Verwandte seines ehemaligen Schülers. Eine Signatur die er überhaupt nicht kannte, welche aber sehr mächtig war, gehörte wahrscheinlich Sirius Black.

Er fand den Raum in dem sich die Leute versammelt hatten und erkannte ihn als eine Geräumige und sehr Altmodische Küche. Wie er vermutet hatte fand er alle Menschen vor, die er erwartet hatte. Die Stimmung war oberflächlich gelöst, doch er erkannte die Besorgnis, die dicht unter der Fröhlichen Fassade brodelte.

„Und? Was ist bei deiner Spritztour rausgekommen?", fragte Derek ohne Umschweife.

So wie Jarod erkannt hatte, das er hier war, hatte Derek ihn natürlich auch gespürt.

„Nicht das was ich wollte, aber immerhin etwas nützliches. Guten Abend Allerseits.", erwiderte Jarod und lächelte Schwach.

Das Mädchen aus der P.E. Serie hüpfte auf ihn zu und sah ihn Neugierig an.

„Ein Vertreter der L.E. Serie.", stellte sie fest und sah unbehaglich drein.

Jarod musste grinsen.

„L.E. 09. Aber nun nennt man mich Jarod Sommer."

Das Mädchen musterte ihn eindringlich und er spürte wie sie seine Aura prüfte. Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen überrascht und sie wirkte plötzlich nicht mehr so Vorsichtig.

„Jarod Sommer hat ja gar keinen Wolf. Lily mag Jarod Sommer."

Nun musste der Regulator leicht lachen, während die Weasleys (bis auf Ron) vollkommen verwirrt waren.

Sirius Black musterte Jarod ebenfalls.

Dumbledore stellte ihm erst die Weasleys vor, die alle bis auf Ron nicht sehr Redselig waren, schließlich waren Hermine und Harry so etwas wie ein Teil ihrer Familie. Als letztes wurde ihm Sirius offiziell Vorgestellt.

Sie schüttelten sich die Hände und Jarod konnte ein Lächeln nicht verbergen.

„Es freut mich wirklich dem Legendären Master Sergeant Black gegenüberzustehen. Schöne Grüße von Jos van Dijk soll ich ausrichten."

Sirius grinste leicht und erwiderte: „Freut mich auch dich zu treffen. Remus hat mir bereits einiges über dich erzählt."

Jarod setzte sich zu den anderen anwesenden an den Tisch.

„Nun lass mal hören. Was hast du den Interessantes Rausgefunden."

Jarod nickte und begann seine Erklärungen.

„Also was hier los war, weiß ich bereits. Remus hat mich gerade im Büro aufgeklärt, daher können wir uns dass schenken. Zu den Parzellen konnte ich auch nichts herausfinden. Aber ich hatte heute eine Interessante Begegnung, kurz bevor meine Tarnung aufgeflogen ist. Das ist der Grund weshalb ich jetzt hier bin."

Jarod holte die Überwachungssphäre aus seiner Tasche und legte sie auf den Tisch.

„Meine Damen und Herren, der Beweis für Sirius Blacks Unschuld. Eine Aufzeichnung von meiner heutigen Begegnung mit Peter Pettigrew."

Ein erstauntes Schweigen machte sich am Tisch breit. Nur Derek grinste triumphierend und Dumbledore lächelte breit.

„Wenigstens eine Gute Nachricht an einem solchen Tag. Wir sollten…"

Der Alte Direktor hielt inne und holte etwas aus seinem Umhang.

Jarod konnte eine kleine Blaue Kugel erkennen, die hell erstrahlte und zu Vibrieren schien.

„Entschuldigt, eine Nachricht aus Hogwarts.", sagte Dumbledore.

Kein Zwinkern lag mehr in seinem Blick. Alle im Raum schienen Angespannt.

Er legte die Kugel auf den Tisch, hielt die Rechte Hand darüber und murmelte einige Magische Formeln.

Über der Kugel erschien das transparente Gesicht von Professor McGonnagal, die sehr Ernst aussah.

„Albus, du musst sofort kommen."

„Was gibt es den so dringendes Minerva?", fragte der Direktor mit leicht angespannter Stimme.

„Sie sind wieder da, Harry und Hermine sind wieder da…"


	17. Traumata

* * *

**Fade to black**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Wenn Harry Potter mir gehören würde, wäre dies keine Fan Fic, sondern ein schweineteures Buch. Aber ich will ja kein Geld ;) 

Jeah, es ist gerade** fünf** Uhr in der Frühe, ich bin nicht mehr sonderlich nüchtern und hab die ganze Nacht über schwer gerockt. Eigentlich wollte ich nur mal die Reviews checken und selbige von StarHeyoka, bewegt mich das nächste chap sehr viel früher als geplant hoch zu laden. Sind ja. Erst zwei Tage nach dem letzten Update.

So nun die Reviews:

**Silvertrust:** Danke fürs Review, jetzt geht's weiter.

**Lobarie:** Einfach lesen. Ach übrigens…ich **LIEBE** Cliffhänger (zumindest in meinen eigenen Storys ;))

**OV:** Hab zwar eigentlich nichts gegen Slash, jeder soll so leben wie er will. Aber es wird echt übertrieben, da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung.

**Totolos: **Du hast die vermeintliche Schwäche der Les a Fant terrible gut erkannt. Aber all deine Fragen werden beantwortet, in irgendeinem der späteren Kapitel ;)

**Roter Draconis:** Danke :D Balsam für die Autorenseele

So und nun zu**  
StarHeyoka:** Wow, was für ne Review. Musste sie mir dreimal durchlesen um sicherzugehen, dass ich nichts übersehen hab. Erst mal vorweg, ich bin nicht beleidigt, ganz im gegenteil, aber die Adresse der Klapse aus der ich geflohen bin, gibt's trotzdem nicht  
Es freut mich echt, das du dir so viele Gedanken darum gemacht hast, aber um auf deine Hauptargumente einzugehen: In Bezug auf die Prophezeiung handelte Dumbledore Emotional, das beinhaltet immer einen Fehler. Bei Snape wird niemand Dumbledores Entscheidung anzweifeln, da er seine Gründe hat. Niemand wird wagen dies zu hinterfragen,. Weil Dumbledore weiß was er tut.  
Zu Malfoy, vor allem in Bezug auf das Inquisitionskommando und Umbridge: Der Satz ‚es müssen notwendige Opfer (Wie aufrechterhalten der Tarnung) gebracht werden' ist schon recht früh in dieser Geschichte einmal aufgetaucht. Ein Wissen über Dracos Status wäre eine Gefahr gewesen, da jeder Merken würde, dass sich das verhalten des Trios gegenüber Malfoy verändert. Daher das schweigen des Ordens. Derek hätte es ihm wohl gesagt, aber es handelt sich um eine Ordensinterne Angelegenheit und geht ihn eigentlich nichts an. Das Malfoy Mitglied im Orden ist, ist eine Ausnahme, da er Zugang zum inneren Todesserkreis hat und an Infos kommt, die man Snape verschweigt. Außerdem ist seine Tarnung futsch, da Crabbe und Goyle wohl auch diese Info an Voldi weitergegeben haben werden.  
Was Harry betrifft, lies das chap. Der hat gaaanz andere Sorgen als Malfoy oder Dumbledore.  
Zu Dumbledore wollte ich noch sagen, das er meiner Meinung nach unterschätzt wird.  
Er ist ein Marionettenspieler, der weiß an welchen Fäden er zu ziehen hat. Alle anderen sind nur Figuren auf seinem Schachbrett, aber dazu später mehr.  
Und ja, ich hab ne blutrünstige Ader, aber ich versuche Realistisch zu bleiben. Ich mag keine mit Zuckerguss überzogene Geschichten, da es um einen Krieg geht und Brutalität gehört dazu, in vielfältiger Form.  
Und nochmal danke für dein Review, es war echt der Hammer ;)

So, genug gequatscht, äh…ich meine natürlich Geschrieben. Ich will nur noch einmal daran erinnern, das diese Geschichte das Raiting M hat, und dass nicht ohne Grund ;)

Viel Spaß mit

* * *

**16. Traumata**

* * *

„Sie sind wieder da, Harry und Hermine sind wieder da. Aber es geht ihnen nicht gut Albus. Harry ist schwer Verletzt und Hermine steht unter den Einfluss eines Mächtigen schwarzen Zaubers, den wir nicht Identifizieren können und außerdem… Bitte komm einfach schnell zurück.", sagte Professor McGonnagal Eindringlich. 

Wir kommen sofort.", erwiderte der Direktor und McGonnagals Bildnis Verschwand.

Er wandte sich an alle Anwesenden.

„Derek, entwirf einen Portschlüssel und bring jeden mit, der Mitkommen möchte. Wartet bitte erst in deinem Büro. Sirius Ron, ihr kommt mit mir!"

Derek nickte zum Zeichen das er Verstanden hatte, während Sirius und Ron sich neben Dumbledore stellten.

„Lily möchte schnell mit zu Harry Potter und Hermine Granger.", sagte die Rothaarige zu Dumbledore.

Der alte Direktor nickte ihr zu und ohne ihre übliche Angst vor dem Schulleiter trat Lily an sie heran.

„Fast euch an den Händen.", wies der Alte Mann seine Begleiter an.

Sirius, Ron und Lily taten wie ihnen geheißen.

Dumbledore packte die Hand von Sirius und streckte die andere in die Luft.

Fawkes, sein Phönix erschien mit einer Stichflamme in der Luft.

Dumbledore packte seinen Schweif und mit einer weiteren Stichflamme waren sie verschwunden.

Kurz darauf erschienen sie wieder Im Krankenflügel.

Ron und Sirius erstarrten.

Harry lag ihnen am nächsten, doch er bot keinen schönen Anblick.

Sein Halbes Gesicht war verbrannt und mit einer gelblichen Paste bestrichen worden.

Überall waren Verbände zu sehen und er Atmete Unregelmäßig. Ron erkannte, dass seine Aura sehr schwach war und leicht flackerte.

Hermine jedoch bot einen noch schrecklicheren Anblick als Harry.

Sie hatte ein Blaues Auge und Aufgeplatzte Lippen, außerdem überall blaue Flecken, doch das war nicht das schlimme…

Ihre Robe war so zerfetzt dass man kaum noch erkannte dass es Kleidung war und viel zu viel Haut war zu sehen. Sie wand sich und wimmerte verzweifelt.

Rons Beine konnten sein Gewicht nicht mehr halten. Er fiel auf die Knie und verzweifelte Tränen rannen aus seinen Augen, als ihm die Worte von Malfoy wieder einfielen.

‚_Weißt du was die Todesser mit ihr machen könnten? Die warten immer darauf hübsche Mädchen zu kriegen die Wertlos für den dunklen Lord sind. Dann haben sie etwas zum spielen_.'

Das durfte nicht sein!

Das durften sie einfach nicht getan haben!

Lily war mit zwei schnellen Schritten zu Hermine getreten.  
Madame Pomfrey die sich um die Schülerin bemühte, warf Lily einen zornigen Blick zu, wich aber zurück als sie in die kalten Augen des Mädchens blickte.

Mit ein paar schnellen Bewegungen tastete sie Hermine ab, die sich immer noch wand. Anschließend packte sie fest den Kopf des wimmernden Mädchens und ihre Hände begannen golden zu Glühen.

Augenblicklich beruhigte sich Hermine. Sie hörte auf sich zu winden und zu wimmern.

Lily lies von ihr ab und Hermine lag ruhig da.

„Lily stellt den Oplivia Pilatus Fluch fest. Sie hat den Fluch von Hermine Granger genommen. Hermine Granger geht es jetzt besser.", erklärte das Mädchen.

Dumbledore schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

„Danke Lily. Poppy? Untersuche Miss Granger Gründlich. Ich möchte über jede Verletzung bescheid wissen, egal welcher Art."

Ron konnte sich nur zu gut Vorstellen was der Direktor damit meinte, aber er wagte nicht mal es in Gedanken auszusprechen.

Die Krankenschwester machte sich stillschweigend an die Arbeit, sprach verschiedene Diagnosezauber, während Dumbledore Geduldig wartete.

Lily stand teilnahmslos in der Ecke, während Sirius kreidebleich auf einem Stuhl saß, unfähig irgendetwas zu tun.

Die Krankenschwester beendete ihre Untersuchung und seufzte erleichtert auf.

„Nur ein paar Prellungen, blaue Flecke und Nachwirkungen eines Cruciatus, ansonsten keinerlei Verletzung. Sie wurde nicht Vergewaltigt."

Ron atmete erleichtert auf und bekam wieder Gefühl in seinen Beinen. Auch Sirius schien sich bei ihren Worten merklich zu entspannen.

„Wie steht es um Harry?", fragte er heißer.

„Mr. Potter wird sich wieder erholen, er hat sich nur sehr verausgabt und…DU MEINE GÜTE! SIRIUS BLACK!"

Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

„Es ist in Ordnung Poppy. Er gehört zu uns. Sirius ist unschuldig und das können wir nun Beweisen."

Die Krankenschwester beruhigte sich.

„Warn mich das nächste Mal bitte vor Albus. Ich hätte fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen."

Sirius lächelte leicht, doch seine Augen hatten weiter diesen gehetzten Blick.

„Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen.", erklärte Dumbledore und zwinkerte verschmitzt. „Also, was war noch mit Mr. Potter?"

Die Krankenschwester atmete tief durch.

„Nun ja, abgesehen von dem Grad seiner Erschöpfung hat er einige leichte bis schwere Verbrennungen sowie mehrere tiefe Schnitte, Prellungen und einige gebrochene Rippen. Aber er wird sich Erholen. Was mir am meisten Sorgen macht ist das hier."

Sie enthüllte Harrys Rechten Unterarm wo ein Frisch eingebranntes dunkles Mal zu sehen war.

Ron und Sirius sogen scharf die Luft ein, während Dumbledore unverkennbar Wütend aussah.

Unter dem Mal stand eine Bezeichnung.

‚P.E. ----‚

„Voldemort legt es wohl darauf an Harry zu zeigen das er nichts Wert sei.", stellte Dumbledore tonlos fest.

Ron konnte sich wieder erheben. Mit angewidertem Gesicht betrachtete er das dunkle Mal.

„Soll ich die anderen holen?", fragte er mit belegter Stimme.

Dumbledore nickte.

Poppy, ich würde mich gerne mit dir in deinem Büro unterhalten. Ron, du kannst die anderen holen, aber sie sollen leise sein."

Ron eilte zu Dereks Büro, wo sich die ganze Familie Weasley versammelt hatte.

„Ihr könnt kommen, aber ihr sollt leise sein. Sie sind Stabil und Madame Pomfrey sagt es wird schon wieder."

Jarod wandte sich direkt an Ron.

„Derek und Ich kommen später nach. Es sollte nicht zu voll werden."

Ron nickte ihnen zu und führte seine Eltern und seine Brüder in die Krankenstation, in der sich jetzt nur noch Sirius und Lily befanden, die den Eindruck einer Wache vermittelte.

Bill und Charlie waren direkt hinter Ron, der die Krankenstation als erster betrat.

Ihr Blick viel sofort auf Hermine und ihre zerfetzten Roben.

„Mein Gott! Sie haben doch wohl nicht…", begann Bill entsetzt.

„Nein. Madame Pomfrey sagt sie wurde nicht Vergewaltigt.", unterbrach Ron mit neutral gehaltener Stimme.

Die Zwillinge zeigten sich beim Anblick der beiden ebenfalls betroffen. Molly Weasley schritt mit Tränen in den Augen zu Hermine um sie anständig zu bedecken. Scheinbar war Madame Pomfrey so im Stress, dass sie daran nicht gedacht hatte.

Arthur Weasley hatte sich zu Sirius gesetzt und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Mit leiser aber Eindringlicher Stimme sprach er zu ihm.

Molly begutachtete Harry eindringlichst, setzte sich dann allerdings auf einen Stuhl zu Hermine und nahm ihre Hand.

Ron stellte sich neben Lily und verschränkte die Muskulösen Arme. Beide wirkten nun wie Wachen über diese Szene.

Fred, George und Charlie setzten sich zu Harry, und Bill zu seinem Vater und Sirius.

Sie saßen eine Ganze Weile schweigend da.

Die Zeit floss dahin, zäh wie Teer.

Bill, Charlie, Fred und George waren inzwischen zu Hagrid gegangen, damit die Krankenstation nicht zu überlaufen war. Dumbledore hatte sein Gespräch mit Pomfrey beendet und noch einige Tröstende Worte gespendet ehe er wieder in sein Büro gegangen war.

Sara und Ginny waren in der Zwischenzeit gekommen.

Ginny hatte sich zu ihrer Mutter gesetzt und die Hand über die ihre gelegt, die noch immer Hermines hielt. Stumme Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht.

Sara weinte und schluchzte in Rons Armen, während sie auf der anderen Seite des Bettes Hermines andere Hand hielt.

Sirius und Arthur saßen immer noch auf ihren Plätzen und Lily stand immer noch mit verschränkten Armen auf ihrem Posten. Aufrecht und wachsam wie ein Soldat der Royal Guard vor dem Buckingham Palace ohne auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren.

Die Nacht war bereits Hereingebrochen und es herrschte düstere Stimmung.

Sirius war eingenickt, doch die anderen waren noch wach. Sara weinte noch immer und auch Molly und Ginny saßen immer noch auf ihrem Platz, da begann Harry sich zu regen.

Er lachte Heißer und alle schreckten auf. Es war ein Bitteres Lachen.

„Ihr habt sie nicht gekriegt, ihr verdammten Bastarde! Ihr habt sie nicht gekriegt.", murmelte er. „Ich werde dich umbringen Tom und wenn es das letzte ist…"

Alle waren aufgesprungen und zu Harrys Bett geeilt.

Sirius machte eine zaghafte Bewegung, schreckte aber zurück als Harry ein unmenschliches Brüllen Ausstieß und Hochfuhr.

Seine Aura strahlte eine gefährliche Macht aus. Seine Augen waren verschleiert und er stierte wild umher ohne seine Umgebung wirklich wahrzunehmen.

„ICH BRING EUCH ALLE UM IHR HURENSÖHNE!", brüllte er mit überschlagender Stimme.

Sirius packte seine Schulter und schüttelte ihn.

„HARRY! WACH AUF! ICH BIN ES SIRIUS!"

Harry schien zusammen zu zucken und blinzelte einige Male.

Seine Pupillen verengten sich als er versuchte seine Umgebung zu fixieren.

„Sirius?", fragte er heißer.

„Ja, Harry, ich bin da. Wir sind alle hier! Alles wird wieder Gut."

„Was ist mit Hermine?"

„Es geht ihr gut. Sie schläft jetzt. Es ist ihr nicht passiert.", sagte Sirius Eindringlich.

„Sie haben sie nicht gekriegt! Ich hab sie aufgehalten. Ich hab sie umgebracht, mein Gott Sirius. Ich hab sie alle getötet."

Fast alle anwesenden wich die Farbe aus dem Gesicht, nur Ron setzte eine Miene grimmiger Genugtuung auf, während Sara das Gesicht an seiner Brust verbarg.

„Schhhht, es ist in Ordnung. Du hast sie beschützt. Es ist nichts Passiert.", sagte Sirius beruhigend.

„Ich hab sie umgebracht, sie alle!", wiederholte Harry immer wieder während er weiter ins leere starrte.

Madame Pomfrey stürmte in den Krankensaal.

„Unmöglich! D…der Trank! Er müsste bis Morgen früh schlafen.", sagte sie entsetzt.

Harry schüttelte sich, und sein Blick klärte vollkommen auf.

Er sah sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen um, da er ohne seine Brille nicht erkennen konnte wer alles da war..

Lily trat an sein Bett, es war das erste Mal seid Stunden das sie sich Bewegt hatte.

Sie legte ihre Hand auf Harrys Stirn.

„Harry Potter hat ein Kampfhoch. Harry Potter muss herumlaufen um Energie abzubauen.", stellte sie fest.

Pomfrey baute sich vor Lily auf.

„Mr. Potter wird ganz sicher nicht aufstehen! Er muss sich erholen und braucht Ruhe!", sagte sie Gebieterisch.

„Harry Potter hat ein Kampfhoch. Harry Potter muss sich bewegen um Überschüssige Energie abzubauen oder sie wird sich unkontrolliert entladen.", erwiderte Lily stur.

Madame Pomfrey wollte etwas harsches erwidern, doch Ron kam ihr zuvor.

„Bitte, hören Sie auf sie. Lily hat Erfahrung in solchen Dingen. Wenn sie sagt dass er sich Bewegen muss ist es unklug das zu Ignorieren."

Die Krankenschwester kniff die Lippen zusammen und schluckte die Worte herunter die ihr auf der Zunge lagen.

„Na schön, aber sie tragen die Verantwortung Weasley.", fauchte sie und zog sich in ihr Büro zurück.

Ron verdrehte die Augen.

Harry indes machte bereits Anstalten aufzustehen.

Ron setzte Sara auf einen Stuhl und wischte ihr zärtlich ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht, ehe er zu Harry ging um ihn zu stützen.

Mit Rons Hilfe lief der Verletzte einige Runden, wobei sein Gesicht große Schmerzen verriet, doch er machte Keinen Mucks.

Lily stellte sich vor Harry auf und sagte: „Harry Potter muss den Schockzauber benutzen, gegen Lily. Keine Angst, Sie fängt die Schockzauber ab. Harry Potter muss seine Magische Energie ablassen."

Harry nickte kurz, richtete seine Hand gegen Lily und sagte: „ Stupor!"

Ein Roter Lichtblitz löste sich Knisternd aus seiner Hand und wurde von einem Schwarzen Lichtblitz aus Lilys Hand neutralisiert.

Der Vorgang wiederholte sich einige Male, was jedes Mal von Knistern und Zischen begleitet wurde.

Die übrigen Anwesenden beobachteten die Prozedur schweigend.

Schließlich nickte Lily und erklärte: „Harry Potters überschüssige Energie ist abgebaut. Harry Potter muss sich Hinlegen."

Wortlos folgte Harry ihren Anweisungen und wurde von Ron ins Bett zurückgeleitet.

„Regenerieren.", forderte Lily. Anschließend stellte sie sich an das Fußende von Hermines Bett und nahm wieder ihre Wachende Position ein.

„Was sollte das den?", fragte Sirius leise.

„Morgen. Ich bin müde.", erwiderte Harry schwach.

Sirius nickte nur, während Harry sich hinlegte und die Augen Schloss.

„Weckt mich wen sie wach wird.", nuschelte er noch, ehe er in tiefen Schlaf sank.

Sirius betrachtete seinen Patensohn mit nachdenklichem Gesicht.

Dann wandte er sich an Lily.

„Was sollte das eben? Kannst du mir das erklären?"

Lily blinzelte kurz und wandte sich Sirius zu.

Sie lächelte schüchtern und erklärte: „Harry Potter litt unter Kampfhoch. Harry Potter hatte viel Magische Energie zum Kämpfen gespeichert. Sie musste Entladen werden, aber Harry Potter lernt noch. Deshalb musste Harry Potter einen Fluch benutzen um die Energie zu entladen damit es keine zufälligen Zauber gibt."

Sirius nickte verstehend.

Lilys Blick wurde Plötzlich ernst. Sie schritt auf Sirius zu und musterte ihn eindringlich.

„Sirius Black ist nicht mehr Leistungsfähig. Er muss regenerieren. Lily empfiehlt eine Lokale Lagerstätte."

Dann wandte sie sich den anderen zu und verengte missbilligend die Augen.

„Forderung: Alle Anwesenden Personen haben sich zu Regenerieren!"

Molly und Sirius wollten wiedersprechen, doch erneute schaltete Ron sich ein.

„Wenn sie in dem Tonfall spricht, lohnt es sich nicht zu diskutieren. Außerdem Stimme ich ihr zu. Ihr seht alle verdammt Müde aus. Wir können die Betten hier benutzen aber wir alle benötigen dringend Schlaf."

Sirius schloss seinen Mund, doch Molly sah weiter so aus als würde sie wiedersprechen wollen.

„Regenerieren! Keine Alternative Verhandelbar! Lily hält Wache!"

Der Ton des Mädchens duldete absolut keinen Wiederspruch.

Nun wagte es auch Molly nicht zu wiedersprechen, obwohl man ihr ansah, das es ihr nicht passte den Befehlen einer Fünfzehnjährigen gehorchen zu müssen.

„Glaub mir Mum, hier kannst du nicht gewinnen."

Molly seufzte.

„Na Gut, Überredet."

Das war das erste was er sie an diesem Tag sagen hörte.

Sie suchte sich ein Bett aus und legte sich hinein. Die anderen Taten es ihr gleich.

„Was ist mit dir Lily?", fragte Ron.

„Lily passt auf. Lily bewacht. Sie wird nichts böses hier her kommen lassen. Sie beschützt."

Der Große Junge nickte ernst und legte sich hin, den Kopf voll von Gedanken und Emotionen. Zu Komplex um alles zu entwirren. Er machte sich frei, so wie er es gelernt hatte. Frei von allen Gedanken und Gefühlen.

Dann glitt er langsam in den Schlaf…

Ron wurde Früh wach, da diese verdammten Betten viel zu kurz für ihn waren.

Mürrisch und Übernächtigt Richtete er sich auf. Er Rieb seinen steifen Nacken und nachdem er sich ausgiebig gestreckt und gebeugt hatte, lies er seinen Blick Schweifen.

Sirius, Sara und seine Eltern schliefen tief und fest.

Lily hatte in der Nacht ihre Position gewechselt. Sie stand nicht mehr vor Hermines, sondern vor Harrys Bett.

Nachdem er noch einmal hingesehen hatte um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich nicht verguckt hatte, stellte er fest, das Hermines Bett leer war.

Ron rieb sich die Augen und stellte sich neben Lily.

Sie schaute kurz zu ihm auf und lächelte schwach.

Ron erkannte, das Hermine in Harrys Bett lag, die Arme um ihn gelegt und das Gesicht in seiner Schulter vergraben.

„Was war den los?", flüsterte er.

„Hermine Granger ist wach geworden und hatte Große Angst. Lily bringt Hermine Granger zu Harry Potter. Sie fühlt sich besser bei ihm.", wisperte die Rothaarige.

Eine Weile beobachteten sie die beiden schweigend.

„Lily hat Hunger. Sie hat seid gestern Mittag keine Mahlzeit eingenommen.", flüsterte sie Plötzlich.

Ron nickte.

„Ich werde ein gutes Frühstück organisieren."

Er schritt zum Kamin des Krankenflügels und entfachte mit einer Handbewegung ein Feuer.

Eine Weile kramte er in seinen Taschen herum und fand ein kleines Säckchen Flohpulver das er immer mit sich führte.

Er streute eine kleine Prise in die Flammen und steckte den Kopf Herein.

„Küche.", sagte er laut und deutlich.

Einige Sekunden Später erkannte er Dobby, der ihn Freudig anstrahlte.

„Was kann Dobby für Ron Whezzy tun?", fragte der Hauself mit einem unheimlich breiten Lächeln.

„Könntest du Frühstück für acht Personen in den Krankenflügel kommen lassen? Und sag den Hauselfen sie sollen leise sein.", sagte Ron.

„Dobby wird das sehr gerne tun.", erwiderte der Hauself.

„Danke, wir sehen uns."

Ron zog seinen Kopf aus dem Kamin und wandte sich Lily zu.

„Gleich werden die Hauselfen etwas bringen."

Lily nickte stumm und hielt ihren Blick weiter auf Harry und Hermine gerichtet.

„Die Todesser haben der Seele von Hermine Granger schaden zugefügt. Lily ist traurig.", sagte sie nach einer Weile.

Ron schluckte hart.

„Ja, sie wird eine Weile brauchen um das zu verarbeiten.", erwiderte der Große Schüler.

Die Rothaarige sah etwas nachdenklich aus.

„Ist Ron Weasley auch traurig?", fragte sie.

„Ja, das bin ich. Das sind wir alle."

Wieder schwiegen sie.

Nach einer Weile bemerkte er eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel und drehte den Kopf.

Sirius war aufgestanden und hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt.

„Wie geht es ihnen?", fragte er leise und schlaftrunken.

„Hermine Granger ist Körperlich intakt aber ihre Seele wurde beschädigt. Hermine Granger hat Große Angst.", antwortete Lily traurig.

Sirius lies einen gequälten laut ertönen.

Ron bemerkte, dass Jemand an seiner Hose zupfte und schaute nach unten.

Ein Hauself stand dort und sagte: „Das Frühstück für die Herrschaften ist serviert."

„Danke.", erwiderte Ron mit einem Lächeln.

Der Hauself verbeugte sich und verschwand so leise wie er gekommen war.

„Was haltet ihr von Frühstück?", fragte Ron.

„Klingt gut.", erwiderte Sirius.

Sie setzten sich an den Tisch, den die Hauselfen ebenfalls gebracht hatten. Er hatte exakt acht Stühle.

Nachdem sie bereits angefangen hatten, gesellten sich auch Sara und Rons Eltern zu ihnen.

„Wie geht es ihnen?", fragte Molly sofort.

Ron rieb sich die Stirn.

„Hermine hat wohl ein starkes Trauma erlitten. Lily sagt das sie Große Angst hat.", erwiderte ihr Sohn sachlich.

Molly schluchzte kurz, während Arthur sie Tröstend in die Arme nahm.

„Das Arme Mädchen.", sagte sie betroffen.

Ron nickte nur und Sirius seufzte.

„Das könnte ziemlich Hässlich werden wenn sie Aufwacht. Ich habe schon viele Traumas sehen und auch erleben müssen. Machen wir uns auf das schlimmste gefasst."

Sie beendeten ihr Frühstück und kurz darauf erschien Madame Pomfrey.

Sie schürzte die Lippen, als sie erkannte das Hermine bereits wach gewesen war, Lily sie aber nicht gerufen hatte. Außerdem schien es ihr zu Missfallen, das die Rothaarige Hermine zu Harry ins Bett gebracht hatte, enthielt sich aber eines bissigen Kommentars.

Ron argwöhnte, das es mit ihrem gestrigen Gespräch mit dem Direktor zu tun hatte, ansonsten hätte sie endlos diskutiert.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis die beiden wach wurden.

Hermine regte sich als erste.

Ron beugte sich zu ihr herunter um sie genauer zu mustern und für sie da zu sein, sollte sie ihn brauchen.

Als sie jedoch die Augen öffnete und ihn sah, quiekte sie Ängstlich auf und wich hastig vor ihm zurück.

Ron brach das Herz bei ihrem Anblick.

Die schönen Rehbraunen Augen hatten einen gehetzten, gebrochenen Blick, der nur schwer zu ertragen war…

Normalerweise waren ihre Augen so stolz und offen, doch nun waren sie verschleiert. Ein Tor in ihrem Bewusstsein hatte sich vor der Welt verschlossen.

Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib und klammerte sich verzweifelt an Harry, der dadurch ebenfalls zu erwachen schien.

Ron stolperte zurück und landete auf den Boden, unfähig sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

Dieser gequälte Blick in Hermines Augen…das würde er nie vergessen können. Das durfte einfach nicht sein.

Sara beugte sich zu ihm herunter.

Sie weinte stumm und nahm ihn tröstend in die Arme.

Auch Molly schien stumme Tränen zu vergießen und wurde von Arthur getröstet.

Sirius Blick war undeutbar, aber auch er wich einige Schritte zurück, was Hermine ruhiger werden lies.

Lily dagegen bewegte sich schnell und sicher auf sie zu.

Hermine wich erst weiter zurück, ergriff dann aber zögernd Lilys dargebotene Hand.

„Hermine Granger muss sich nicht Fürchten. Lily passt auf.", wisperte die Rothaarige in einem Tonfall mit dem man ein Kind beruhigen würde und streichelte sanft Hermines Handrücken.

Diese zitterte nicht mehr so stark und Harry erwachte völlig.

„Wie? Was macht Hermine hier?", fragte er verwirrt und noch nicht ganz wach, doch er setzte sich schnell auf.

„Harry Potter muss Hermine Granger beschützen.", erwiderte Lily ernst.

Hermine klammerte sich an Harry, der das Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzog, da er ein paar gebrochene Rippen hatte.

„Bitte nicht so fest Herm. Das schmerzt.", keuchte er.

Entsetzt lies sie von ihm ab und schaute ihn Ängstlich an.

„Nicht, es war nicht so gemeint. Ich bin nur verletzt.", sagte er ruhiger.

Zaghaft nährte sie sich ihm wieder und er nahm sie vorsichtig in die Arme.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er.

Hermine schien sprechen zu wollen, schüttelte dann aber unwillkürlich den Kopf, da kein laut über ihre Lippen kam.

Tränen strömten aus ihren Augen und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter.

Er legte ihr die Hand auf den Kopf und flüsterte: „Ist schon gut. Schon gut."

Sirius schenkte seinem Patensohn ein kleines Lächeln.

„Wir sollten erst mal gehen.", flüsterte er den anderen zu.

Ron nickte und rappelte sich auf. Seine Beine fühlten sich an wie Wackelpudding.

Sirius verwandelte sich in Padfoot und ging in Begleitung von Arthur und Molly hinaus.

„Wo ist dein Tarnumhang?", fragte Ron an Lily gewandt.

„Lily bleibt vor der Tür. Lily passt auf.", erwiderte sie.

„Die Schüler sollen dich doch nicht sehen.", sagte Ron streng.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lily passt draußen auf. Niemand wird Sie sehen. Lily kann das."

„In Ordnung.", sagte Ron zweifelnd.

Er legte einen Arm um Sara und begleitet von Lily verließen sie die Krankenstation.

Draußen angekommen drehte er sich nach der Les a Fant Terrible um, die wieder ihre Wachende Position eingenommen hatte, direkt vor der Tür.

„Sombroses!", sagte sie und langsam verwischten ihre Konturen.

Sie war nun ein Schatten, etwas nicht greifbares, ohne Substanz. Etwas das man nur dann wahrnahm, wenn man genau wusste wonach man suchte.

„Klasse Tarnung.", sagte Ron beeindruckt.

Sie gingen zu Dereks Büro, wo auch Sirius, Rons Eltern und seine Brüder saßen.

Derek, Amy und Jarod ließen sich von Arthur und Molly über den Zustand von Harry und Hermine aufklären.

Das Büro war abgedunkelt, so dass Derek seine Brille nicht trug. Ron sah ihn so das erste Mal und hätte ihn fast nicht erkannt, er wirkte so seltsam nackt ohne die Sonnenbrille.

Doch seine Augen waren faszinierend. Das unverletzte Auge hatte dieses Evans Grün, dieser Ganz besondere Farbton den auch Lily, Jarod und natürlich Harry hatten. Sein linkes Auge dagegen war von einem Strahlenden blau, wie die Augen von Sirius. Es schien irgendwie trüb zu sein, so dass man die Pupille kaum von der Iris unterscheiden konnte.

Ihr Blick war sehr ernst, wachsam und stechend, ähnlich wie Jarods Augen.

„Wo ist Lily?", fragte Derek sofort als die beiden Eintraten.

„Sie wollte unbedingt Wache vor der Tür halten. Sie hat sich getarnt, ist irgendwie zu einem Schatten geworden."

Jarod lächelte leicht.

„Ein Sombra Zauber. Sehr gut, so findet sie niemand."

Amy sah sehr betroffen aus und blickte Ron direkt in die Augen.

„Steht es wirklich so schlimm um Herm?"

Der Angesprochene lies den Kopf hängen und schluckte hart.

„Ich fürchte Ja. Sie…sie spricht nicht und…ihre Augen, Gott, der Blick in ihren Augen. Ich kann ihn nicht vergessen. Man hat sie gebrochen. Sie ist total verstört"

Amy schluchzte.

Rons Brüder schienen absolut bestürzt und ein grimmiger Ausdruck lag auf den Gesichtern von Sirius, Derek und Jarod.

„Du solltest sie nicht so sehen.", fuhr er an Amy gewandt fort.

Jarod sah direkt in Rons Augen.

„Sie hat sich vor dir zurückgezogen?"

Ron nickte, unfähig sich weiter zu artikulieren.

Ja, das hatte sie. Er war doch ihr Freund und nun hatte sie Angst vor ihm.

„Mach dir nichts draus. Gib ihr Zeit."

„Ja Jay, ich schätze du hast recht.", gab Ron resigniert zu.

Er setzte sich zu den anderen und niemand sprach.

Was sollte man auch sagen? Es war schrecklich, aber ändern konnte es keiner. Wenigstens schien sie Harry noch zu Vertrauen, wenn auch sonst niemanden mehr.

Ron wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen was sie durchgemacht hatte. Aber wenn man den Zustand ihrer Roben betrachtete brauchte man keine Phantasie um zu wissen was passiert war. Sie hatten sie zwar nicht wirklich Vergewaltigen können, waren aber bereits viel zu weit gegangen.

Ron wurde Wütend wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben.  
Gestern konnte er das nicht, er war einfach zu entsetzt gewesen. Doch nun loderte der Hass in ihm, immer stärker und stärker.

Es begann zu knistern.

„In den Übungsraum.", wies Jay ihn an.

„Was?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Komm mit in den Übungsraum. Wir jagen irgendetwas in die Luft. Du verlierst die Kontrolle. Sag mal, merkst du gar nicht wie viel Magie du gerade aufgebaut hast?"

Erst jetzt wurde Ron Bewusst, das er nicht nur vor Wut geladen war. Der ganze Raum wurde von seiner Magischen Aura in Spannung versetzt.

„Scheiße.", murmelte er abwesend und erntete einen empörten Blick seiner Mutter.

Seine Brüder jedoch schienen sehr beeindruckt.

Ehrfürchtig blickten sie ihren Jüngsten Bruder an, der sich nun rasch erhob und begleitet von Jarod den Raum der Wünsche aufsuchte.

„Was war dass den?", fragte Bill, der als erster seine Sprache wiederfand.

„Wie sagt der Volksmund, euer Bruder ist ziemlich angepisst.", erwiderte Derek locker.

Mrs. Weasley durchbohrte ihn mit Blicken.

„Jetzt weiß ich, wo er seinen Farbigen Wortschatz her hat.", sagte sie eisig.

„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage.", erwiderte Derek mit einem charmanten Lächeln, woraufhin Amy die Augen verdrehte.

„Du bist und bleibst ein unverbesserlicher Unruhestifter.", kommentierte sie.

Derek lachte leicht und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

Fred und George musterten den Regulatoren mit unverhohlener Neugier.

„Hab ich was an der Nase?"

Die dreisten Zwillinge erröteten nicht einmal.

„Wir haben uns gefragt…", begann George.

„…woher diese Narbe ist.", vollendete Fred den Satz.

Mrs. Weasley schnaubte unwillig.

„Seid nicht so taktlos!", fauchte sie.

Derek lachte.

„Ich bitte sie, das macht doch nichts. Ich habe sie vor langer Zeit bei einem Kampf mit Lucius Malfoy bekommen.", erwiderte er.

„Malfoy?", fragten alle Gleichzeitig.

„Ja Malfoy. Ich dachte ich hätte ihn erledigt und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Das wäre fast…äh, ich meine es ist ins Auge gegangen, hätte aber schlimmer kommen können."

„Verdammt noch mal! Bist du unter die Komiker gegangen? Die Situation ist zu ernst zum blödeln.", fauchte Amy.

„Dessen bin ich mir Bewusst mein Engel. Aber wir können jetzt eh nichts ändern und Friedhofstimmung bringt auch nichts. Es bringt übrigens auch nichts, wenn du mich Anfauchst, du weißt doch wie ich Bin. Vielleicht solltest du zu Ron und Derek Stoßen und mit ihnen irgendetwas in die Luft Jagen."

„Du weißt genau dass ich keine Hexe bin.", knurrte Amy.

„Kein Problem. Ich beschwör dir gerne ne Stange Dynamit.", gab Derek grinsend zurück.

Amy lies einen übel gelaunten Zischlaut erklingen.

„Entschuldigen sie die Frage, ich möchte nicht unhöflich oder abfällig klingen, aber warum Unterrichtet eine Squib auf Hogwarts?", fragte Arthur vorsichtig und fing sich einen wütenden Blick seiner Frau ein.

Derek schüttelte sich vor stummen Lachen und Arthur wirkte verwirrt.

Amy seufzte und erwiderte: „Ich Unterrichte Geschichte, dafür braucht man keine Zauberkraft. Außerdem bin ich keine Squib sondern eine Muggel."

„Gütiger Gott, eine Muggel?", rief Arthur begeistert.

„Können sie mir erklären wie…"

„Sei still Arthur!", fauchte seine Frau, was ihn natürlich sofort verstummen lies.

„Ja ja, so kann's gehen.", kommentierte Derek grinsend.

* * *

A/N.: Ich denke das war schon ziemlich heftig oder, aber das nächste chap kommt bestimmt 

Bis dene

Zerengeb


	18. Gebrochene Flügel

* * *

**Fade to black****

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Ich verbeuge mich vor Joanne K. Rowling und muss anmerken, das alles nur geliehen ist, was man aus den Büchern kennt

Ne ne, weiß selbst nicht warum ich meine Storys so schnell Update. Solltet euch aber lieber nicht dran gewöhnen ;-)

**Dax:** (**grins**)

**Lobarie:** Wink Verstanden, kannst den Zaunpfahl wieder fallen lassen ;)

**Silvertrust:** Du denkst in die Falsche Richtung. Ich wollte nicht damit ausdrücken, das Derek schlecht, sondern das Lucius Teuflisch gut ist. Gibt aber bald Details.

**FrodoBeutlin:** Einfach lesen ;-) Und die Grundidee zu der Thematik hab ich vom PS – Spiel ‚Metal Gear Solid'. Habe mir das ganze dann aber für meine Zwecke entwickelt.

**t-wosz:** Danke!

**Alex Black5:** Drei Punkte, drei Antworten (smile). 1. Voldi muss böse sein, auf subtile Art natürlich. Ist ja der Menschliche Teufel oder? 2. Das Könnte ich Hermine nicht wirklich antun. 3.Einfach lesen.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**17. Gebrochene Flügel**

* * *

Harry erwachte langsam. Er war sich Dumpf der Stimmen um ihn herum Bewusst, und natürlich der Schmerzen die er überall auf seinem Körper spürte. 

Seine Sinne schärften sich langsam und er konnte Lilys Stimme erkennen, die sagte: „Hermine Granger muss sich nicht Fürchten. Lily passt auf."

Etwas in ihren Tonfall erinnerte Harry an eine besorgte Mutter.

Plötzlich wurde er sich des warmen Körpers Bewusst, der hier mit ihm im Bett lag.

Er schlug die Augen auf und musste ein paar Mal Blinzeln, da er vom hellen Licht geblendet wurde.

Sofort erkannte er Hermine, die direkt neben ihm in seinem Bett Kauerte.

„Wie? Was macht Hermine hier?", fragte er immer noch benommen vom Schlaf und den Schmerzen, doch er setzte sich Apruppt auf.

„Harry Potter muss Hermine Granger beschützen.", sagte Lily in seine Richtung.

Augenblicklich spürte er einen scharfen Stechenden Schmerz, als Hermine sich an ihn geklammert hatte.

„Bitte nicht so fest Herm. Das schmerzt.", presste er hervor.

Sofort lies sie von ihm ab, so als hätte sie sich verbrannt.

Da war er wieder. Dieser gebrochene Ängstliche Blick.

„Nicht, es war nicht so gemeint. Ich bin nur verletzt.", sagte er schnell und deutete auf seine Rippen.  
Zaghaft näherte sie sich ihm wieder. Harry legte vorsichtig die Arme um sie.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er besorgt.

Hermine schien antworten zu wollen, aber kein Laut verlies ihre Lippen. Mit Tränenden Augen schüttelte sie den Kopf und vergrub ihn an seiner Schulter, von stummen Schluchzern geschüttelt.

Das durfte nicht wahr sein!

Er war wohl Rechtzeitig und dennoch zu spät gekommen.

Doch er hatte keine Zeit über so etwas Nachzugrübeln. Es war nur wichtig, dass er das Verletzliche Geschöpf in seinen Armen beschützte und ihr Trost spendete. Sie war ein Engel mit gebrochenen Flügeln.

„Ist schon gut. Ist schon gut.", sagte er beruhigend und tätschelte Hermines Kopf.

Er versuchte die Leute um sein Bett herum zu erkennen, doch er hatte keine Brille mehr, so dass er sie nur sehr unscharf wahrnahm.

Sirius stand ganz in seiner Nähe, so dass Harry ihn zumindest Identifizieren konnte.

„Wir sollten erst mal gehen.", sagte er leise.

Harry pflichtete ihm in stillen bei. Es war besser wenn er sie erst mal Trösten konnte, ohne das sie von Jedermann beobachtet wurden.

Hermine war in diesem Augenblick so Hilflos und verletzlich.

Nicht so wie er sie kannte.

Sonst war sie doch immer Selbstbewusst, erhaben und stolz, dennoch für die Welt geöffnet und kein bisschen Abweisend.

Nun war sie verschlossen, Ängstlich und gebrochen. Das schmerzte Harry mehr als gebrochene Rippen oder Verbrennungen. Sogar mehr als das dunkle Mal mit dem Voldemort ihn gezeichnet hatte wie ein Tier.

Eine Ewigkeit saßen sie dort zusammen.

Harry konnte die Feuchtigkeit ihrer Tränen auf seiner Schulter spüren.

Er spürte die Risse die man ihrer Seele zugefügt hatte, als wäre er selbst so verletzt worden.

Doch er durfte nicht schwach werden! Er musste für sie stark bleiben! Schließlich hatte er auch für sie getötet, doch er bereute es nicht eine Sekunde lang.

Die, die Versucht hatten ihr etwas anzutun hatten den Tod verdient und er hatte ihn mit Vergnügen über Sie gebracht!

Unwillkürlich packte er Hermine ein wenig fester, da sie wieder zu zittern begonnen hatte.

Madame Pomfrey kam nach einer Weile herein. Ihr Blick war undeutbar.

Sie versuchte Hermine einen beruhigenden Trank zu geben, doch sie Lies die Krankenschwester nicht an sich heran.

Diese seufzte schwer und wandte sich an Harry.

„Würden sie ihr bitte den Trank geben?", fragte Pomfrey.

Ihre Stimme war sehr angespannt, wie er feststellte.

„Natürlich.", sagte Harry und nahm ihr die Schale mit dem dampfenden Purpurfarbenen Gebräu ab.

„Herm? Bitte, du musst das Trinken, dann geht es dir besser."

Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Bitte Herm.", sagte er sanft, das schien sie zu erweichen.

Unsicher führte sie die Schale an ihre verkrusteten Lippen.

Harry half, da ihre Hände einfach zu stark zitterten.

Der Trank schien sie müde und entspannt werden zu lassen.

Sie hörte auf zu zittern und dämmerte langsam ein.

Madame Pomfrey atmete erleichtert auf und verfrachtete Hermine mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihr eigenes Bett zurück.

„Ich danke ihnen Mr. Potter.", sagte die Krankenschwester und begann damit ihn zu untersuchen.

Nach einer Weile nickte sie befriedigt.

„Sie sind unter ihren Umständen erstaunlich Vital.", sagte sie. „Ihre Verbrennungen heilen sehr gut und auch der Heilzauber den ich auf ihre Rippen gelegt habe tut seine Arbeit. Heute Abend werden sie wieder vollkommen verheilt sein."

Harry seufzte auf und versuchte die Krankenschwester zu fixieren, was misslang. Er hatte seine Brille beim Kampf verloren und benötigte nun Ersatz.

„Äh, Madame Pomfrey? Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe meine Brille verloren. Können sie mir irgendwo eine neue besorgen?"

„Sicher mein Junge.", erwiderte sie und begann damit seine Augen zu Untersuchen um seine Sehstärke Festzustellen.

Nach fünf Minuten war sie damit Fertig.

„Ich werde eine Brille in deiner Stärke bestellen. Ich weiß ja wie die Alte aussah und werde versuchen etwas Ähnliches zu bekommen.", sagte sie, ehe sie wieder in ihr Büro trat.

Harry nickte dankbar und lies sich in sein Bett zurücksinken.

In Gewisser Weise war er froh nun ein wenig für sich zu sein, auch wenn er sich schlecht fühlte, weil Hermine nicht mehr direkt bei ihm war.

In gewisser Weise war es ein Trost für ihn gewesen für sie da zu sein, ihr das Gefühl zu geben er würde sie Beschützen. Er wäre fast für sie Gestorben und nun, wo er ihren Körper verschwommen auf ihrem Bett ruhend erkannte, sagte er sich, dass all diese Qualen die er auf sich genommen hatte einen Sinn hatten. Wenn es ihr besser ging, wenn sie es Verarbeitet hatte!

Zwar würde sie wohl nie mehr so sein wie vorher, aber sie würde überleben und wieder Glücklich werden, dafür würde er Persönlich sorgen!

All seine Qualen hatten einen Sinn.

Er hob den Rechten Arm dicht zu seinem Gesicht und starrte das Dunkle Mal an.

Der Grüne Schädel aus dessen Mund eine Schlange Quoll.

„Ein kleines Abschiedsgeschenk Potter, damit du weißt wem du und deine kleine Schlammblutfreundin ihr Leben Verdanken. Wir sehen uns wieder."

„Ja Tom, wir sehen uns wieder. Dann werde ich dich Töten!", flüsterte Harry mit unübertrefflichen Hass in der Stimme.

Er ballte seine Rechte Hand zu einer Faust und dachte nur daran wie befriedigend es sein würde Voldemort umzubringen.

Nach allem was Gestern geschehen war, war es keine Frage mehr für ihn. Die Prophezeiung würde sich erfüllen, auf die eine oder andere Weise. Kein Moralisches Debakel mehr. Keine Reue, keine Gnade!

Dieses Recht hatten alle Todesser verwirkt.

Harry hing seinen Trüben Gedanken nach und Spürte wie die Heilzauber in seinem Inneren ihre Arbeit taten, wie sich seine Knochenstrukturen neu verbanden und allmählich zusammenwuchsen.

Ein seltsames Gefühl irgendwo zwischen Schmerz und Erleichterung.

So lag er eine Weile da und lies seine Gedanken schweifen. Sie verirrten sich in die Absurdität oder verweilten in Trauer und Ernsthaftigkeit, ohne Ziel und Richtung.

Nachdem er sich eine Weile in seinen Gedanken verloren hatte, betraten Dumbledore, Ron, Derek, Sirius und Professor McGonnagal, die ihre Lippen zu einem sehr schmalen Strich zusammengepresst hatte, die Krakenstation.

Neben Ron nahm eine Art Schatten plötzlich scharfe Konturen an, verfärbte sich bis Lily dort stand.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Dumbledore Freundlich, aber ernsthaft.

„Den Umständen entsprechend gut.", erwiderte Harry Wahrheitsgetreu.

Der alte Direktor nickte und beschwor mit einer Handbewegung einige Sessel.

McGonnagal schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte: „Ich muss noch mit Poppy sprechen. Keine Umstände für mich."

Sie Lies ihren Sessel mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes Verschwinden.

„Wie du willst.", erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig und lies sich in einen Sessel sinken.

Die anderen taten es ihm Gleich. Harry hasste es keine Brille zu haben. Er konnte ihre Gesichter nicht richtig sehen und das passte ihm nicht.

Dumbledore hatte den Kopf in seine Richtung gewandt und Harry konnte sich den Blick aus dessen Strahlend Blauen Augen gut vorstellen.

„Harry? Bist du bereit uns darüber aufzuklären was gestern geschehen ist?", fragte Dumbledore mit ernster Stimme.

„Selbstverständlich.", erwiderte dieser und überlegte.

„Wie sie sich sicher Vorstellen können, hat mich die Nachricht über Kappstadt sehr mitgenommen. Ich wurde von Irgendjemanden zum Krankenflügel gebracht…

* * *

Harry spürte wie sein Immunsystem den Trank bekämpfte, den man ihm gerade Verabreicht hatte. 

Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er wollte nicht schlafen. Etwas würde geschehen oder war schon geschehen, er konnte das Gefühl nicht beschreiben das ihn peinigte.

Er hörte es Schleierhaft und verschwommen, doch gleichzeitig mit einer erschreckenden Deutlichkeit.

Saras Stimme.

Sie war verstört und weinte.

Etwas Stimmte nicht, etwas war falsch. Er hatte dieses Gefühl schon beim Todesserangriff gehabt. Dieses dringliche Gefühl zu handeln.

„…Hermine ist verschwunden…Portschlüssel…sollte mich treffen…", schluchzte sie.

Die Müdigkeit viel von Harry ab, wie eine Decke die er einfach so abstreifen konnte.

Wut brannte in seinen Adern, floss durch jede Faser seines Körpers.

Sara und Madame Pomfrey schreckten auf.

„Unmöglich…", murmelte Madame Pomfrey. „Der…der Trank…"

Harry erhob sich und nahm seinen Zauberstab, der auf dem Nachtschränkchen lag, genau wie seine Brille.

Mit einem Schlenker tauschte sich seine Kleidung aus. Er trug nun Baumwollhosen mit Seitentaschen und ein Schwarzes T-Shirt. Kampfkleidung!

Zornig lenkte er seine Schritte aus dem Krankensaal.

Auf seiner Suche nach dem Tatort traf er Ron.

„Wie…? Wie ist das möglich? Du hast doch gerade…?"

„Unwichtig!", fauchte Harry.

„Sag mir wo sie verschwunden ist!"

Ron diskutierte nicht, sondern nickte ergeben und führte ihn direkt zum Tatort, wo sich mehrere Lehrer versammelt hatten um herauszufinden wohin er führte.

Harry wusste nicht wie das möglich war, es war ihm auch egal. Er spürte eine Energielinie, die eindeutig zu dem Portschlüssel gehörte. Er wusste nicht wieso er das wusste, aber er wusste es einfach. ( Macht das überhaupt Sinn?)

McGonnagal richtete ein paar Worte in seine Richtung, doch Harry hörte sie nicht. Er steigerte seine Energie, immer weiter und weiter, bis er dachte es würde ihn Zerreißen.

Es schmerzte schrecklich soviel Energie zu halten.

Er konzentrierte sich auf die Linie die der Portschlüssel hinterlassen hatte. Sie wurde immer schwächer, er musste sich beeilen!

Er konzentrierte sich weiter auf diese Spur und mit einem gewaltigen Schrei, lies er sowohl den Schmerz als auch seinen Energien freien Lauf, die ihn mit sich rissen, immer der Energiesignatur hinterher, die der Portschlüssel hinterlassen hatte.

Mit einem gewaltigen Knall tauchte er in einem düsteren Raum auf, dessen Rohe Steinwände von Fackeln erhellt wurden.

Seine Sinne liefen auf Hochtouren. Er spürte viele schwarze Auren. Auren wie Derek, Lily und Jarod sie hatten. Les a Fant Terrible, Hunderte von ihnen. Sie schienen zu Ruhen.

Seine Sinne suchten weiter, suchten Hermines Aura.

Er fand sie ziemlich schnell. Sie strahlte hell, flackerte aber seltsam.

Harry hob den Zauberstab und suchte schnell seinen Weg.

Er spürte vier Auren die dicht bei ihr waren, er musste sich beeilen.

Die Dringlichkeit trieb ihn voran. Hermines Aura flackerte immer mehr und immer stärker wurde ihre Intensität.

Er konnte Angst spüren, eine Wahnsinnige alles verzehrende Angst, die nicht die seine war.

Dann hörte er diese verzweifelten, Schluchzenden Schreie.

„NEIN! LASST MICH! FASST MICH NICHT AN! BITTE! LASST MICH DOCH!"

Harry gefror das Blut in den Adern.

Nein! Das durfte** nicht** passieren!

Er begann zu Rennen und erreichte eine Art Flur, die in einem niedrigen Raum endete.

Er erkannte Hermine, die auf dem Boden lag, von irgendeinem Zauber gehalten. Drei Todesser sahen lachend und grölend auf sie herab, während ein vierter zwischen ihren Beinen Kniete.

Ihre Robe war nur noch ein Fetzen, der nichts mehr verdeckte. Ihre Lippen waren Aufgeplatzt und Blut lief heraus. Ihr Gesicht war Tränennass und Verzweifelt flehte sie ihre Peiniger an aufzuhören, während der kniende Todesser fahrig versuchte, ihr den Slip herunter zu ziehen.

Harry wusste nicht wie er das machte, aber mit der Wut kam die Macht, durchströmte ihn wie Blut, pochte ungebändigt durch seine Venen. Er musste sich nicht mehr konzentrieren.

Die Energie in seinen Beinen lies ihn die fünfzig Meter Distanz in einigen Sekunden überbrücken.

Skrupel waren nicht mehr wichtig. Was jetzt zählte war seine Wut und sie war unbändig, wie ein Sturm.

Harry bewegte sich unglaublich schnell, was an all der Energie lag, die seinen Körper durchströmte und Einfluss auf die Physik in seiner Umgebung nahm. Die Todesser konnten nicht mal ihre Zauberstäbe ziehen, als er sie bereits erreicht hatte.

Er führte eine peitschende Bewegung mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab aus und die drei stehenden Todesser wurden mit einem gewaltigen Krachen gegen eine Mauer des Verlieses geschleudert. Die Unglaubliche Wucht, zermalmte ihre Knochen, presste das Leben aus ihren Körpern.

Der Kniende Todesser hatte von Hermine abgelassen und suchte nach seinem Zauberstab.

Harry schwenkte beiläufig seine linke Hand und der Todesser wurde in die Luft gehoben.

Ein Feuerstrahl aus Harrys Zauberstab verbrannte alle Haut des Todessers, so dass nur noch ein schreiender Roter Haufen Mensch übriggeblieben war, der sich wand.

Doch Harry war noch lange nicht Fertig mit ihm.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden schoss er drei schwarze Folterflüche gegen den gequälten Mann auf dem Boden, Flüche die er nie benutzen wollte, doch das war nicht mehr wichtig.

**KEINE GNADE!**

Er starb.

Zu früh, viel zu Früh!

Er hätte mehr leiden sollen!

Doch Harry hatte etwas ausgelöst.

Ein Inferno strahlender schwarzer Auren zeigte ihm, das die Les a Fant Terrible erwacht waren. Hunderte Mächtige Auren betäubten seine erweiterten Sinne, doch darum konnte er sich auch gleich noch kümmern.

Mit weichen Knien beugte er sich zu der weinenden Hermine herunter und brach den Zauber der sie festhielt.

Er nahm sie tröstend in die Arme, hob sie hoch und trug sie in eine geschützte Ecke des Verlieses.

„Schht, keine Angst, ich gehe nicht weg. Ich werde nicht zulassen das sie dir noch mehr wehtun.", flüsterte er eindringlich.

Hermine kauerte sich in der Ecke zusammen und Harry erhob sich.

Die Aura der Macht strahlte weiterhin stark von ihm ab, während er sich zur geöffneten Kerkertür begab.

Der Flur war erfüllt von verhüllten Gestalten. Hunderte von Umhängen raschelten bedrohlich, doch das schreckte ihn nicht.

Harry versperrte die Tür und schaute sie kalt an, während grüne Funken unkontrolliert aus seinem Zauberstab stoben.

„Harry Potter? Der Originale Harry Potter?", sagte eine ziemlich abfällige Stimme.

Einer der Schwarzverhüllten trat vor und zog sich seine Maske vom Kopf.

Es war ein P.E., der ihn schief anlächelte. Harry blickte in sein eigenes Gesicht wie es wohl in vier Jahren aussehen würde.

„Sie ist also eine Freundin von dir? Sie war doch nicht wertlos? Dann haben wir sie den Todessern zu früh übergeben.", sagte er in einem beinahe Entschuldigenden Tonfall.

„Verschwindet oder ihr werdet es bereuen.", zischte Harry und seine Augen verengten sich.

„Tut mir leid, das ist leider nicht möglich kleiner Bruder.", erwiderte sein Gegenüber mit einem breiten Grinsen, das die kalten Augen nicht zu erreichen vermochte.

Drei von ihnen Traten vor und schossen Flüche gegen Harry ab, doch dessen Schild hielt es aus. Stattdessen feuerte Harry blaue strahlen gegen die Todesser.

Seine Wut verlieh ihm unglaubliche Macht. Die Schilde der Angreifer wurden wie Papier zerfetzt und die strahlen rauschten durch ihre Körper.

Blut schwoll auf den Boden und sie blieben Reglos liegen.

„Du tötest? Der gesandte des Lichts tötet?", fragte der Anführer in Spottenden Ton.

Zwei Paar starke Hände packten ihn von hinten.

Sie waren hinter ihn Appariert, doch Harry reagierte instinktiv.

Er zog seine Energie in sich zurück und lies sie dann Explosionsartig entweichen.

Die beiden Jungen, die ihn festhielten wurden mit zerschmetterten Knochen von ihm weggeschleudert.

Harry hatte nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt.

„Beeindruckend, aber nicht gut genug.", höhnte der P.E.

Drei von ihnen erschienen kurz vor Harry, doch er wehrte ihre Faustschläge mühelos ab und schleuderte die Angreifer mit einer Geste seiner linken Hand von sich fort.

Was wurde hier gespielt? Sie bewegten sich zu langsam. Ihre Zauber waren nicht so stark, wie sie hätten sein können. Er wurde hier verarscht! Ganz eindeutig. Was hatten sie vor?

Er wehrte zwei oder drei weitere Angriffe ab, viel zu leicht…

Sie sollten ihn wohl bei der Stange halten.

„Was soll das? Warum haltet ihr euch zurück?", fauchte Harry in die Richtung des Anführers.

Dieser Lachte abfällig.

Harry knurrte, dann spürte er den brennenden Schmerz in seiner Narbe.

Nein!

Er war hier!

Er war gekommen!

Sie haben auf ihn gewartet und ihn bei Laune gehalten, ihn abgelenkt um Voldemorts Ankunft zu erwarten.

Der Anführer der Les a Fant Terrible drehte sich zu seinen Begleitern um.

„Weggetreten!", bellte er.

Alle bis auf zwei verschwanden.

„Du beehrst uns also? In dieser Parzelle? Wie angenehm, ich liebe Besuch.", ertönte eine eisige Stimme, die dem Zischen einer Schlange ähnelte.

„Verzeih mir, wenn ich keinen Tee Reichen lasse, aber es würde mich Interessieren wie du diesen Ort gefunden hast.", fuhr Voldemort fort, während er langsam vom anderen Ende der Flurs auf ihn Zuschritt, die Roten Pupillen vor Belustigung geweitet.

„Willkommen mein Lord.", sagte der Les a Fant Terrible ohne Maske und verbeugte sich leicht.

Harry machte sich bereit jeden Augenblick angegriffen zu werden.

Voldemort lachte kalt.

„Also haben mir diese Idioten doch etwas genützt? Sie haben zwar das Falsche Mädchen geholt, doch es brachte Harry Potter hier her. Welch ein Glücklicher Zufall, eine Fügung des Schicksals. Und ihr habt ihn festgehalten? Lord Voldemort ist sehr zufrieden."

„Stets zu Diensten.", erwiderte der Todesser.

Voldemort sah erst Harry, dann die zwei verhüllten Les a Fant Terrible an.

„Erkläre mir, wieso du zwei von ihnen hier behalten hast Alexander."

Der P.E. Namens Alexander (Wieso hatte er einen Namen?) verbeugte sich erneut.

„Ich dachte ein kleiner Vergleich könnte euch erfreuen."

„In der Tat, es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein es zu sehen.", erwiderte Voldemort belustigt ehe er sich Harry zuwand.

„Das Original gegen die Fälschungen, eine Interessante Begegnung. Fürwahr eine Vortreffliche Idee, ich bin sehr zufrieden."

Er lachte kalt.

„Nun Harry, du konntest meine Todesser davon abhalten mit deiner kleinen Freundin zu spielen…", hass loderte in Harry bei diesen Worten auf. „…doch solltest du mich gut unterhalten, sonst werden andere kommen und das Spiel mit ihr beenden während du dabei zusiehst."

Voldemorts Schlangenartiges Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen.

Harry knurrte.

Die verbliebenen Les a Fant Terrible zogen ihre Masken von den Gesichtern. Weitere P.E.'s, wie er feststellte. Es war als würde er in einen Spiegel sehen. Sie waren beide so alt wie er. Nur klitzekleine Unterschiede zeigten, das sie Ebenfalls Kinder seiner Eltern und nicht er selbst waren. Und damit meinte er nicht die Narbe, sondern ihre Gsichtszüge, die nun kalt und emotionslos waren.

Ohne Vorwarnung griffen sie an, doch dieses Mal ohne jede Zurückhaltung.

‚Ich muss Hermine beschützen! Sie dürfen sie nicht kriegen! Ich muss sie beschützen! Sie beschützen!', hämmerte es in seinem Schädel.

Sein Schild wurde durchbrochen und Seine Haut brannte im Gesicht und auf den Beinen, doch Harry ignorierte es.

Eine Welle Komprimierter Luft fegte einen der Angreifer von den Füßen, während der andere einem schwarzen Lichtstrahl auswich, den Harry mit der linken Hand auf ihn abfeuerte. Ein Roter Lichtstrahl schoss auf Harry zu, doch es gelang ihm den Fluch mit der bloßen Hand in eine andere Richtung zu lenken, ehe er einen Fuß herum schwang und ihn gegen das Gesicht des zweiten Angreifers krachen lies.

Er spürte wie sein Standbein von einem Schneidfluch gestreift wurde. Blut quoll auf den Boden aber das hielt ihn nicht auf.

Harry wusste nicht wie lange er gegen sie Kämpfte, doch es gelang ihm, einen der Beiden mit einem Angriff zu überraschen, der ihm das Genick brach, was Voldemort ein schallendes Lachen entlockte.

Doch der andere erwischte Harry mit einem ihm unbekannten Fluch, der ihn von den Beinen Fegte.

Er spürte dass seine Rippen gebrochen wurden und schmeckte Blut in seinem Mund, ehe er sich unter dem stärksten Cruciatus Fluch wand, den er jemals gespürt hatte.

Das war's, es war vorbei…

Er war geschlagen...

Er würde unter diesen Schmerzen seinen Verstand verlieren wie die Eltern von Neville.

Hermines schluchzen drang an Harrys Ohr.

Das gab ihm Neue Kraft.

Eine unbekannte Macht Pulsierte durch seinen Körper, fegte den Schmerz hinfort.

Er führte eine Peitschende Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab aus und Grüne Flammen verbrannten den Les a Fant Terrible bis zur Unkenntlichkeit.

Harry sackte auf die Knie. Er war erschöpft und verletzt, dennoch mobilisierte er alle seine Reserven um Voldemort aufzuhalten, sollte dieser Versuchen zu Hermine zu gelangen.

„Führwahr, es war sehr unterhaltsam.", sagte Voldemort und lies ein hohes Lachen vernehmen.

„Du bist stark geworden Harry, aber noch lange nicht stark genug für mich. Dennoch hast du mich unterhalten und Lord Voldemort steht zu seinem Wort. Ich gewähre dir drei Minuten um mit dem Schlammblut zu verschwinden, ihr Interessiert mich in diesem Moment nicht. Danach werden meine treuen Soldaten euch töten, solltet ihr noch hier sein."

Harry knurrte schwach, zu mehr war er nicht mehr in der Lage.

Voldemort schien einen kurzen Augenblick zu überlegen und grinste breit.

Mit einer schnellen Geste, auf die Harry nicht reagieren konnte hatte er den Zauberstab erhoben.

Ein stechender, Brennender Schmerz breitete sich auf Harrys Rechtem Unterarm aus und der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch erfüllte die Luft.

Mit entsetzen erkannte er das Dunkle Mal, welches sich in sein Fleisch gebrannt hatte.

„Ein kleines Abschiedsgeschenk Potter, damit du weißt wem du und deine kleine Schlammblutfreundin ihr Leben Verdanken. Wir sehen uns wieder."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Voldemort lachend, zusammen mit seinem Lakaien.

Harry war es egal.

Nur eines zählte.

Sie mussten hier Weg und das schnell!

Drei Minuten…

Er Schleppte sich zu Hermine. Sein gepeinigter Körper gehorchte nur wiederwillig. Jede Bewegung schien ausschließlich aus Schmerz zu bestehen.

Zielstrebig bewegte er sich auf das wimmernde Mädchen zu, welches er verschwommen an der Stelle erkannte, an welcher er sie zurückgelassen hatte.

Er hatte seine Brille schon lange verloren und hatte nur Kämpfen können, weil er seine Wahrnehmung der Auren sio eingengt hatte, das er sie klar erkennen konnte, doch das war nun unwichtig.

Er erreichte Hermine, die wimmernd auf dem Boden lag.

Nach einem Blick in ihre Augen, begann er selbst hemmungslos zu Weinen.

Ihre Augen…sie waren zerstört.

Sie Blickten gehetzt und Ängstlich.

Das durfte nicht sein!

In ihr tobte eine Dunkle Energie, ein Fluch den er nicht kannte. Er schien ihre Qualen zu verschlimmern. Ohne zu zögern ergriff er sie und hielt sie fest.

„Schhhht. Alles wird wieder gut! Wir gehen nach Hause. Hörst du? Wir werden jetzt nach Hause gehen. Schhhht."

Hermine wippte verstört in seinen Armen vor und zurück.

Harry konzentrierte all seine Energie die ihm noch geblieben war. Hogwarts! Er musste nach Hogwarts, mit ihr.

Die Energie Floss, löste ihre Moleküle auf und lies sie auf der Linie seiner Gedanken Reisen. Nach Hogwarts.

Nach Hause.

In Sicherheit.  
Sie Materialisierten sich nur sehr Schwerfällig.

Scheiß Apparationssperre!

Doch unter dem Einsatz all seiner Reserven gelang es ihm.

Kraftlos fielen seine Arme von Hermine ab, Die Schrie und kreischte.

Das verschwommene, aber deutlich entsetzte Gesicht von Professor Flittwick war das letzte was er sah…

* * *

Ich bin so einsam, komisch lila und heiße ‚go button' Bitte drück mich! (ganzliebguck) 

Und du kannst auch dem Autoren ein paar Zeilen schreiben.

Der arme Kerl tut mir echt leid.

Dein ‚go button'

;-)


	19. Eine Geschichte von Schuld und Sühne

* * *

**Fade to black**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nein Nein, gehört nicht mir, keine Chance.

So la la, da bin ich wieder, wie gehabt, Reviews sind sehr Inspirierend ;-)

**hbt3.:** Übermütig? Wer weiß, vielleicht kennt er auch nur seine Prioritäten (unschuldigesgesichtzieh)

**Schnuffel.:** Und mir ist es eine Freude solche Reviews zu kriegen. Danke, danke

**Silvertrust.:** Na gut, aber mal ehrlich. N' arroganter Typ wie Malfoy rechnet auch nicht damit, das n' Hauself ihn angreift oder? Und warum? Alexander ist doch n' super Name für nen Bösewicht. Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir diese Namenswahl. Zum Glück hat noch kein Karl-Heinz sich beschwert ;-)

**Lobarie.:** Der kleine Kerl dankt dir (schmatz) Nun gut, ich werde meinem dummen Rechtschreibprogramm nicht mehr Trauen. Und wenn du Beta lesen willst, warum nicht? Schick mir ne Mail und wir reden darüber. Adresse müsste in meinem Profil sein.

**Roter Draconis.:** Das mit dem Krank, nehm ich mal als Kompliment ;-) Und vorsicht mit dem Badewasser

**Dax.:** Deshalb auch das Raiting M

**Vorndess.:** Danke! Hoffe dieses chap kann deine Erwartungen erfüllen.

**Sweet Chrissi.: **Danke für das Lob. Und natürlich holen wir Herm da raus, ist doch Ehrensache. Aber dass dauert noch n' bisschen.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**18. Eine Geschichte von Schuld und Sühne**

* * *

Harry hatte seinen Bericht beendet. All die Bilder von dem was er erlebt hatte waren wieder vor seinen Augen Aufgeblitzt.

„Danke dass du das alles noch einmal für uns durchlebt hast. Ich sehe nun um einiges klarer.", sagte Dumbledore mit belegter Stimme.

„Das…ist schrecklich.", wisperte Sirius kaum vernehmlich.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass sein Gesicht feucht von den Tränen war, die er vergossen hatte. Doch er schämte sich deshalb nicht. So etwas war unwichtig geworden.

„Du hast dich sehr gut geschlagen und was dass wichtigste ist, du hast verhindert das sich diese Todesser Vollkommen an Miss Granger vergehen konnten. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich.", sagte Dumbledore ernst.

„Das ist mir nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist, das es ihr wieder gut geht.", wisperte Harry mit gebrochener Stimme.

„Ich werde ihre Eltern hier her kommen lassen. Sie sollten heute Abend eintreffen. So lange musst du dich um sie kümmern. Lily wird dir helfen. Soweit ich weiß seid ihr die einzigen die sie an sich heran lässt. Tatsächlich gelang es Minerva nur sie in den Krankenflügel zu bringen, weil man dich hierher brachte. Filius erholt sich immer noch von dem Fluch den sie auf ihn geschleudert hat als er sich ihr nährte."

Harry lies den Kopf hängen.

Dumbledore seufzte und erklärte: „Ich muss nun in mein Büro. Gute Besserung."

Sirius, Ron und Lily waren zurückgeblieben.  
Die Rothaarige stellte sich wieder an das Fußende von Hermines Bett und nahm eine wachsame Position ein.  
Sirius setzte sich zu Harry an das Bett.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er.

„Wie ich schon sagte, den Umständen entsprechen gut."

Sirius lächelte gequält.  
„Und wie geht es dir wirklich?"

Harry lies den Kopf hängen.  
„Ich bin tot Sirius. Ich bin tot…"

* * *

Hermine wachte auf und stellte entsetzt fest, das sie nicht mehr bei Harry lag.  
Lily eilte zu ihr und nahm sie schützend in die Arme, ehe sie die Schülerin scheinbar Mühelos hochhob und zu Harry ins Bett legte, der unter den Wachsamen Augen von Sirius döste.

Ron war inzwischen im Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich um Sara zu kümmern, die sich selbst die Schuld an dem ganzen gab und vor einigen Stunden einen Zusammenbruch erlitten hatte.

Harry erwachte, als Lily ihre Last auf seinem Bett ablud und richtete sich schnell auf.  
Hermine klammerte sich an ihn und vergrub wieder den Kopf an seiner Schulter.  
Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und schloss entspannt die Augen.  
Nach einer Weile schienen die beiden wieder eingeschlafen zu sein.

Lily nahm erneut eine Wachende Position ein.

Sirius schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.  
„Solltest du dich nicht langsam mal schlafen legen?"

„Negativ. Lily regeneriert sich im stehen. So kann sie wachsam bleiben und auch Leistungsfähig."

„Hier droht aber keine Gefahr."

Lily schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Keine Sichtbare Gefahr. Hermine Grangers Seele wurde stark beschädigt. Lily wacht um zu beruhigen. Lily absorbiert negative Energie von den Auren die es hier gibt. Sie schützt den Geist von Hermine Granger, nicht den Körper."

Sirius verstand.  
„Danke.", flüsterte er.

„Lily mag Hermine Granger.", erwiderte sie einfach als würde das alles erklären.

Sirius lächelte leicht.

Die kleine hatte sich prächtig entwickelt. Dafür dass sie keinerlei moralische Wertvorstellungen besaß, machte sie sich wirklich gut. Sie schien Instinktiv zu wissen was richtig und was Falsch war.  
Lily zuckte plötzlich zusammen.

„Lily spürt zwei Muggel die sie nicht kennt. Ihre Signatur ähnelt Hermine Granger."

„Hermines Eltern werden wohl eingetroffen worden sein.", erklärte Sirius.

„Soll Lily sich tarnen?", fragte sie verunsichert.

„Nein, ich denke das ist in Ordnung.", erwiderte er gelassen.

„Hermine Grangers Eltern sind sehr wütend und Ängstlich.", sagte Lily mit Unbehagen in der Stimme.

„Das ist doch normal oder? Immerhin wurde ihre Tochter entführt und fast vergewaltigt."

„Lily mag das nicht."

Sirius lächelte leicht und erwartete die Ankunft der Grangers.  
Sie kamen in Begleitung von Ron, der sie wohl in Empfang genommen hatte, da sie ihn bereits kannten.

„Wo ist meine Tochter?", fragte Mr. Granger besorgt und wütend zugleich.

„Bitte senken sie ihre Stimme. Sie schläft gerade.", erwiderte Sirius höflich. Er wusste das der Mann der ihm gegenüberstand nicht wütend auf ihn direkt war, sondern nur irrational reagierte. Wahrscheinlich wusste er noch gar nicht, was wirklich geschehen, sondern nur das seine Tochter verletzt worden war. Er musste sich überzeugen, dass sie nun in Sicherheit war ehe er sich abregen würde.

Er führte sie zu Harrys Bett, wo sie sich eng an ihn geschmiegt hatte.  
Das schlafende Gesicht spiegelte nicht die Seelenpein der sie gerade ausgesetzt war. Es war entspannt und friedlich. Nichts von dem Schmerz der wachen Stunden zeigte sich. Sirius Argwöhnte, dass es irgendetwas mit Lily zu tun hatte, denn eigentlich müsste sie nun unter Alpträumen leiden.

Mr. und Mrs. Granger sogen scharf die Luft ein.  
Sie konnten Hermines verkrustete Lippen und ihr geschwollenes Auge erkennen, aber die schlimmen wunden sahen sie nicht, da sie nicht Körperlicher Natur waren.

Mrs. Granger machte Anstalten sie Aufzuwecken, doch Lily hielt sie davon ab.

„Nicht wecken. Hermine Granger braucht ihren Schlaf.", sagte sie leise.

Mrs. Granger schien den Tränen nahe.  
„Was ist hier eigentlich passiert? Und warum liegt sie mit Harry in einem Bett?"

Sirius räusperte sich leise und erklärte: „Das besprechen wir am besten woanders. Wir sollten die beiden wirklich nicht stören."

Ron wandte sich an Sirius: „Ihr sollt Dereks Büro benutzen. Meine Eltern und meine Brüder sind in ihren Gästezimmern wenn ihr sie braucht. Ich werde mich jetzt weiter um Sara kümmern."

Sirius nickte dem Großen Jungen zu und wandte sich an die Grangers.

„Bitte nicht erschrecken, ich werde mich gleich in einen Hund Verwandeln. Folgen sie mir dann bitte."

„Lily bleibt hier und passt weiter auf.", wisperte die Rothaarige.

Sirius verwandelte sich, doch die Grangers waren zu besorgt um davon eingeschüchtert oder beeindruckt zu sein.

Er führte sie direkt in Dereks Büro, wo sie von dessen Inhaber bereits erwartet wurden.

Auch seine Ehefrau Amy und Jarod waren Anwesend.

Die beiden Regulatoren trugen ihre Militärisch Anmutenden Uniformen. Dass taten sie wohl um die beiden Muggel zu beruhigen, daher hatten sie die dazugehörigen Umhänge nicht angezogen.

Amy dagegen trug einen Hosenanzug. Sie hatte ihr Haar hochgesteckt und eine Aktentasche dabei. Sie wirkte wie eine Professionelle Anwältin, was sie auch war. Da sie Muggelsachen trug, fühlten die Grangers sich nicht zu deplaziert und wurden selbstsicherer.

Sirius konnte sich vorstellen, dass diese beiden sich unter so vielen Zauberern sehr Unwohl fühlen mussten. Es würde ihn nicht anders ergehen wenn er alleine in die Muggelwelt müsste.

Er verwandelte sich schnell zurück.

„Nun den, Mr. und Mrs. Granger, wenn ich ihnen die Anwesenden Vorstellen dürfte. Der Große Gentlemen in der Uniform ist Major Derek Fischer, der Gentlemen daneben Major Jarod Sommer. Die beiden sind Regulatoren der Internationalen Vereinigung der Zauberer, so etwas wie Polizisten in ihrer Welt."

Die Grangers gaben den beiden Männern die Hand.

„Die bezaubernde Junge Dame dort ist Dr. Amelia Fischer, eine Muggelanwältin die ebenfalls für die Internationale Vereinigung der Zauberer tätig ist…"

Die Grangers reichten auch ihr die Hand, dieses Mal selbstsicherer weil auch sie keine Zauberin war.

„…und ich bin Sirius Black, berüchtigter Häftling auf der Flucht und Harrys Pate."

Die Grangers erstarrten. Sirius hatte mit einer solchen Reaktion gerechnet, aber sie hatte andere Gründe als er Vermutet hatte.

„Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein Mr. Black, aber Hermine berichtete uns sie seien Tod.", sagte Mr. Granger peinlich berührt.

„Das wurde auch einige Zeit angenommen. Ich bin noch nicht lange wieder da."

Diese Erklärung schien die Muggel zu befriedigen und Derek lud sie ein sich zu setzen.

Er bot jeden noch Tee und Kaffee an, was dankbar angenommen wurde.

„In Ordnung, könnte uns jetzt jemand erklären was Hermine zugestoßen ist.", fragte Mr. Granger besorgt.

Nun da er sich überzeugt hatte, das seine Tochter sich nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr befand, war er sehr viel ruhiger und höflicher.

„Das ist nicht leicht zu erklären.", erwiderte Sirius mit Unbehagen. „Sie wissen von dem Krieg der gerade in unserer Welt tobt?"

Die Grangers nickten.

„Hermine erzählte uns davon bevor sie von dieser Miss Tonks abgeholt wurde.", sagte Mrs. Granger leise.

Sirius nickte und erklärte: „Einige Spione der Terroristen die wir bekämpfen hatten Hogwarts unterwandert und versuchten eine Schülerin die mit Hermine befreundet ist zu entführen. Hermine berührte einen Brief der an diese Schülerin Adressiert war um ihn weiterzureichen, doch es war kein Brief sondern ein Portschlüssel. Das sind verzauberte Gegenstände, die einen Menschen zu einem anderen Ort transportieren. Harry fand das heraus und folgte ihr. Wie er das geschafft hat wissen wir noch nicht, aber er kam gerade noch Rechtzeitig."

„W…was haben sie m…meiner Tochter angetan?", fragte Mrs. Granger mit Tränenerstickter Stimme.

Sirius bemerkte selbst, wie ihm die Augen brannten, doch er riss sich zusammen.

„Harry berichtete uns, dass er gerade noch eine Vergewaltigung verhindern konnte. Allerdings war es fast zu spät, die Todesser waren schon sehr weit gegangen. Er tötete die Täter und kämpfte sich den Weg frei. Es gelang ihm sie wieder hier her zu bringen."

„Vergewaltigt?", fragte Mr. Granger entsetzt. Alle Alpträume eines Vaters wurden wahr.

„Nicht wirklich, wie ich bereits sagte, Harry konnte das Allerschlimmste verhindern. Sie hat jedoch ein Schweres Trauma erlitten.", sagte Sirius sachlich.

Die Grangers brauchten eine Weile um den Schock zu verarbeiten.

Sirius und die anderen gaben ihnen die Zeit die sie brauchten.

„Ich möchte sie sofort sehen…", flüsterte Mrs. Granger nach zwei oder drei Minuten.

Sirius räusperte sich um den Frosch in seinem Hals loszuwerden.

„Es gibt da etwas das sie vielleicht Wissen sollten…", begann er.

Er suchte den Blick der Grangers, die ihn nun ansahen. Er seufzte schwer und fuhr fort: „Hermine wurde wirklich sehr schwer Traumatisiert. Auch wenn sie keinen Körperlichen Schaden erlitten hat, wurde ihr Geist schwer mitgenommen. Sie…ähm…sie spricht nicht mehr und lässt nur Harry und Lily an sich heran. Andere Menschen lässt sie nicht zu nahe kommen. Vielleicht greift sie andere Menschen sogar an, wenn sie sich ihr Nähern. Sie sollten sich darauf gefasst machen von ihr zurückgestoßen zu werden."

Diese Nachricht schien die Eltern noch mehr zu schockieren.

„D…deshalb liegt sie also bei Harry im Bett?", fragte Mr. Granger leise.

„Ähm…ja. Sie wird hysterisch wenn er nicht in ihrer Nähe ist.", erwiderte Sirius ernst.

Die Grangers ließen die Köpfe hängen und spendeten einander Trost.

„Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen.", sagte Amy mit ihrer schönen und beruhigenden Stimme.  
"Ich kenne ihre Tochter sehr gut. Sie wird vielleicht eine ganze Weile brauchen, aber sie wird es verarbeiten, dessen bin ich mir sicher."

Derek nickte ernst und fügte hinzu: „Der Direktor hat mich gebeten sie dazu einzuladen, eine Weile hier zu bleiben. Wir haben eine Gastwohnung für sie Vorbereitet, die ihnen zur Verfügung steht. Da sie sich hier nicht auskennen, stellen wir ihnen einen Hauselfen zur Seite, der sie führen wird. Für Nicht Magische Menschen kann es gefährlich sein, sich in Hogwarts aufzuhalten, vor allem wenn man sich nicht auskennt."

„Da ich ebenfalls eine Muggel bin wie sie, stehe ich ihnen nach dem Unterricht jederzeit als Ansprechpartnerin zur Verfügung. Ihr Hauself wird mich holen falls sie mich brauchen.", ergänzte Amy die Worte ihres Mannes.

„Wir danken ihnen für die Mühe.", sagte Mr. Granger.

„Das ist gar kein Problem. Wir alle mögen Hermine. Sie hat mir sogar mal das Leben gerettet.", erwiderte Sirius mit einem warmen lächeln.

„Und wir haben sie den ganzen Sommer lang Unterrichtet, dabei ist sie uns auch sehr ans Herz gewachsen.", fügte Jarod hinzu.

Derek nickte bestätigend.

„Sie hat uns alle auf die eine oder andere Weise bewegt. Sie haben eine wunderbare Tochter auf die sie Stolz sein können und wir alle fühlen mit ihnen. Dieses Verbrechen wird nicht ungesühnt bleiben. Wir haben die Spione die für ihr Verschwinden verantwortlich sind bereits gefasst und sie werden Bald vor Gericht gestellt."

Amy nickte und erklärte: „So wie die Dinge stehen müssen die Täter mit der Höchststrafe Rechnen. Einem Dementorenkuss."

„Einem was?", fragte Mr. Granger verwirrt.

Sirius seufzte und erklärte: „Dementoren sind gefährliche Lebewesen, die wir Zauberer benutzen um unsere Gefangenen zu bewachen. Ein Dementorenkuss beschreibt den Vorgang, die Seele eines Individuums zu entfernen. Es ist die schlimmste Strafe die man sich vorstellen kann, schlimmer als der Tod. Aber selbst eine Lebenslange Haftstrafe wäre genug. Es würde für die beiden bedeuten auf ewig ihre schlimmsten Erinnerungen wieder zu erleben, was schon viele in den Wahnsinn trieb."

Die Worte waren ihm nur schwer über die Lippen gekommen, da er sich zugleich an seine ganz eigenen Erfahrungen mit den Dementoren erinnerte.

Die Grangers schienen entsetzt.

„Das ist ja grausam.", flüsterte Mrs. Granger.

„Dessen sind wir uns Bewusst. Aber es ist unsere Art Verbrechen zu bestrafen. Sie müssen wissen dass jedem Zauberer die Mittel Böses zu tun in die Wiege gelegt werden. Zauberer brauchen keine Waffen um Schmerzen zu zufügen oder zu töten. Nur ihren Zauberstab, etwas was für uns ein Alltäglicher Gebrauchsgegenstand ist. Deshalb sind die Strafen sehr hart, um vor Machtmissbrauch abzuschrecken.", erklärte Jarod ruhig.

Schweigen folgte dieser Erklärung.

„Können sie uns sagen, wann wir zu Hermine können.", fragte Mrs. Granger fast verzweifelt.

„Wir können auf den Weg zu ihren Räumen sehen ob sie wach ist. Wenn das nicht der Fall ist, werde ich sie Rufen lassen wenn sie aufwacht.", versicherte Derek.

Der Regulator führte die Grangers zurück in die Krankenstation.

Hermine war wach.

Lily und Harry versuchten sie zum essen zu überreden.

„Nun komm schon Herm. Nimm doch ein paar Bissen. Tu es für mich.", bettelte Harry.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also kein Brötchen. Vielleicht etwas Rührei?", fragte der Junge, der einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe war. Anscheinend versuchten sie schon seid einiger Zeit das verstörte Mädchen zum essen zu bewegen.

Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Wenn du nichts isst, werde ich traurig sein.", drohte Harry.

Das schien sie zu erweichen und sie nahm einige Bissen von dem Rührei welches Lily ihr hinhielt.

Harry atmete erleichtert auf.

Die Grangers und Derek hielten sich unauffällig im Eingangsbereich auf. Keiner der drei schien ihre Anwesenheit zu bemerken.

„Hermine Granger sollte ein wenig mehr essen.", sagte Lily energisch.

Die angesprochene schien genervt von dieser Fürsorge zu sein. Anscheinend aß sie nur, damit die beiden endlich Ruhe gaben.

Als Hermine den Teller geleert hatte, lies Derek die Grangers vor.

Die Eltern verzweifelten fast, als ihre eigene Tochter vor ihnen zurückwich und sich an Harry klammerte.

Dieser sah die Grangers schmerzerfüllt an.

„Hermine. Nicht doch. Sieh, es sind deine Eltern. Willst du sie denn gar nicht begrüßen?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, den sie an seiner Schulter vergraben hatte. Schaute noch nicht einmal auf.

Harry blickte wieder entschuldigend zu den Grangers, die verzweifelt darüber wirkten von ihrer Tochter abgelehnt zu werden.

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte er an sie gewandt.

Mrs. Granger schüttelte sich.

„Nein! Dir muss nichts leid tun Harry. Wir wissen was du für sie getan hast. Dein Pate, Mister Black hat uns alles erzählt. Tatsächlich müssen wir dir danken. Immerhin hast du dein Leben Riskiert um sie zu Retten."

Harry seufzte.

„Nur wegen mir gerät sie doch ständig in die Schusslinie."

Hermine fuhr hoch, Packte ihn an der Schulter und blickte ihm Intensiv in die Augen wobei sie heftig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Hermine Granger sagt, dass Harry Potter aufhören soll Schwachsinn zu verzapfen.", kommentierte Lily überflüssigerweise.

Die Grangers nickten.

„Wir wissen von Voldemort. Wärst du es nicht, wäre es halt jemand anderes den er auf dem Kieker hat. Wahrscheinlicher ist, das Hermine erst gar nicht so alt geworden wäre, wenn du nicht wärst.", sagte Mr. Granger ruhig.

Was sollte Harry dagegen sagen?

Mrs. Granger sah dem jungen Mann ernst in die Augen.

„Pass bloß auf meine Tochter auf, hörst du?"

„Wir bleiben hier im Schloss. Morgen kommen wir wieder vorbei.", fügte Mr. Granger hinzu.

Harry nickte und erwiderte: „Ich werde auf sie Aufpassen, mit meinem Leben, das schwöre ich."

Die Grangers nickten ihm noch einmal zu und ließen sich von Derek, der sich dezent im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, zu ihren Räumen führen.

* * *

Es war tiefe Nacht als Sara den Gemeinschaftsraum verlies. Niemand wusste davon, nicht mal Ron, der sich wirklich Rührend um sie gekümmert hatte.

Aber er verstand es einfach nicht!

Genau so wenig wie Ginny und die anderen Weasleys, die versucht hatten ihr Trost zu Spenden.

Es war ihre Schuld, ihre Allein! Sie war dafür Verantwortlich was Hermine passiert war, es hätte sie treffen sollen und nicht ihre Freundin. Sie sollte jetzt im Krankensaal liegen mit den Erinnerungen an…an…

Sie konnte nicht mal daran denken was ihrer Freundin zugestoßen war.

Als Sara mit ihrer Mutter nach England gezogen war, hatte sie sehr Große Angst empfunden. Schon in Amerika hatte sie nicht viele Freunde gehabt, da sie so strebsam gewesen war. Nun sollte sie in einem Land zur Schule gehen, an das sie sich nicht mal erinnern konnte.

Sie hatte Angst gehabt nicht akzeptiert zu werden, eine vollkommene Außenseiterin zu werden.

Doch dann traf sie den Großen Harry Potter im Zug. Er war so Freundlich und Hilfsbereit gewesen und sowieso ganz anders als sie ihn sich Vorgestellt hatte.  
Natürlich hatte sie gewusst, das er in Hogwarts war und noch dazu in ihrem Alter. Aber nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie sich mit ihm unterhalten, geschweige denn sich mit ihm Anfreunden würde.

Sie hatte immer gedacht er wäre eine Art unantastbarer Halbgott. Zum Glück hatte sie sich geirrt.

Dann war da Ron gewesen, den sie vom ersten Augenblick an Süß gefunden hatte. Er war sehr Groß, Stark und liebevoll. Außerdem so ruhig und ausgeglichen (Obwohl Ginny erzählt hatte, das er vor den Ferien noch ein Jährzorniger und absolut unsteter Mensch gewesen sein soll, einfach unvorstellbar).

Er hatte ihr Hogwarts gezeigt und sie mit lustigen und teilweise Unglaublichen Geschichten seiner bisherigen Schulzeit erheitert.

Dann war da Hermine Granger.

Sie war sogar in Amerika so etwas wie eine Legende. Man hörte viele Geschichten von der Genialen Hogwarts Schülerin aus einer Muggelfamilie, die eine gute Freundin des großen Potter war.

Sara hatte gedacht, dass sie ebenfalls erhaben und unantastbar wäre. Aber das stimmte nicht.

Sie war so nett zu Sara gewesen.

Die beiden hatten die Gleiche Wellenlänge was Bildung anging. Sie beide lasen sehr gerne und diskutierten über den Unterricht. Niemals hatte sie eine so gute Freundin gehabt und soweit Sara es beurteilen konnte, beruhte das auf Gegenseitigkeit.

Auch der Abend in der Krankenstation als Ron und Hermine sie nach ihrer Meinung zu Harry gefragt hatten war ein ganz besonderer Moment für sie gewesen.

Sie hatte sich Privilegiert gefühlt. Verstanden und Dankbar für das Vertrauen das man ihr Entgegenbrachte.

Dann diese Unglaubliche Geschichte mit Sirius Black, diese Geschichte über die Les a Fant Terrible, die eigentlich nur Harry etwas anging.

Aber er wollte sie dabei haben.

Man hatte sie aufgenommen, genau so wie sie war. Sie hatte wunderbare Freunde gefunden.

Und nun mussten sie alle leiden, nur wegen ihr.

Ron war von Hermine weggestoßen worden.  
Er tat es zwar oberflächlich ab, doch Sara wusste wie sehr es ihn verletzt hatte.

Harry war schwer verletzt. Er wäre fast gestorben um sie zu retten.

Doch Hermine hatte es natürlich am schlimmsten getroffen.

Sara konnte nicht leben in dem Bewusstsein, das ihre Freundin die Qualen erlitt, die eigentlich für sie bestimmt gewesen waren.

Sara Spencer, das hatte auf dem Brief gestanden, nicht Hermine Granger sondern Sara Spencer.

Warum?

Warum war es nur so gekommen und nicht wie es sein sollte?

Sie schlich sich in die Krankenstation.

Sie wollte sich wenigstens bei Hermine entschuldigen, bevor sie Sühne leisten würde. Es war beschlossen.

Leise öffnete sie die Tür und schlüpfte herein. Niemand war zu sehen.

Sie schlich zu Harrys Bett, wo sie die Silhouetten der beiden erkennen konnte.

„Es tut mir leid Hermine.", flüsterte sie unter Tränen und mit zitternder Stimme.

„Du dürftest nicht so leiden. Ich sollte es sein, nicht du! Ich! Es tut mir leid was du durchmachen musstest und auch jetzt noch durchmachst. Ich hoffe du wirst es verarbeiten…"

Sie hielt einen Augenblick inne und holte zitternd Luft.

„Morgen schon werde ich nicht mehr da sein und ihr werdet wieder sicher leben können. Ich werde es wieder gut machen, mit…mit meinem Leben. Du warst die beste Freundin die ich jemals hatte…werde wieder Glücklich."

Sara schlich sich heraus und lenkte ihre Schritte zum Astronomieturm.

Sie würde einfach herunterspringen, das war ihr Plan.

Wegen ihr hatten Todesser Angegriffen, wegen ihr wurde Hermine entführt. Sie konnte damit nicht länger leben.

Auf dem Turm angelangt sah sie in die Tiefe.

Der schwarze endlos scheinende Abgrund hieß sie willkommen.

Sie starrte hinunter in die gähnende Tiefe und spürte den Drang mit ihr eins zu werden.

Nur ein kleiner Schritt und es war getan.

Sie verlor sich eine kleine Weile in diesem Gedanken.

„Das solltest du dir noch mal gut überlegen.", knurrte eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Sara erschrak heftig.

Sie drehte sich um, doch konnte in der Dunkelheit niemanden erkennen.

Flackerndes Licht flammte auf und nun sah sie Derek Fischer, der Lässig an einer Säule lehnte und eine Hand voll Flammen zu tragen schien, was sehr beeindruckend wirkte und ein unheimliches Licht spendete.

Der Große, Muskelbepackte Regulator mit seinen Rockerklamotten, der Sonnenbrille und den harten Gesichtszügen, welche von diesem ewigen selbstgefälligen Grinsen beherrscht wurden, wirkte in dem flackernden Licht noch sehr viel eindrucksvoller als sonst.  
Er stieß sich von der Säule ab und schwenkte seine linke Hand, worauf zwei bequeme Sessel erschienen.

„Setz dich Sara, wir haben einiges zu besprechen."

Er hielt die Hand mit den Flammen hoch in die Luft und nahm sie wieder herunter.

Das Feuer jedoch, Schwebte nun in zwei Meter achtzig Höhe und erleuchtete den Raum.

Er setzte sich und deutete mit einer herrischen Geste auf den anderen Sessel.

Saras Knie waren weich und sie fühlte sich kraftlos und Panisch.

„Jetzt setz dich verdammt noch mal bevor du aus den Latschen kippst! Kaffee? Tee?"

Sara empfand die leichtfertige Art des Großen Mannes als sehr irritierend. Und woher wusste er eigentlich was sie vorhatte?

„Lily warnte mich das du wahrscheinlich eine Dummheit vorhast. Sie hat gehört was du zu Hermine sagtest und mir sofort Bescheid gegeben. Und siehe da, sie hatte Recht. Jetzt setz dich bitte hin, damit wir reden können!"

„Lily? Sie war doch gar nicht da.", erwiderte Sara verwirrt und lies sich endlich in den Sessel fallen.

„Schon vergessen was sie ist? Wenn sie nicht gesehen werden will, dann sieht man sie auch nicht. Aber sei versichert, sie war da. Sie ist Hermine nur selten von der Seite gewichen seid sie wieder da ist. Sie schützt ihren verwundeten Geist vor Alpträumen und zuviel negativer Energie. Ein begabtes Mädchen, in der Tat."

Sara wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, daher fragte sie das erste was ihr einfiel.

„Und…wie haben sie mich gefunden?"

„Erstens sind wir nicht im Unterricht. Ich bin jetzt Derek und das Du ist Pflicht. Ey, das Reimt sich ja. Aber zum Punkt, du hast Angst und bist wütend auf dich selbst. Deine Aura strahlt wie n' verdammter Weihnachtsbaum. Für jemanden wie mich ist es eine leichte Übung dich aufzuspüren. Schon vergessen womit ich mir meine Brötchen verdiene?"

Dieser Kerl war einfach unglaublich.

„Aber wir sind nicht hier um über mich zu reden.", fuhr er fort. „Nein, wir sollten uns über die Riesen Dummheit unterhalten die du Vor hast. Ohne Besen vom Astronomieturm zu Hüpfen scheint mir der Gesundheit nicht gerade zuträglich, genau so, wie unberechtigte Selbstvorwürfe."

Sara schüttelte den Kopf. Tränen rannen ihr aus den Augen.

„Von wegen unberechtigt! Es hätte mich treffen sollen, nicht Sie! Es hätte mich treffen sollen! Ich bin schuld das alle leiden müssen, ich allein! Ich kann damit nicht leben! Das muss ein Ende haben!"

Derek schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf doch seine Stimme war ernst und eindringlich.

„Bullshit! Wer ist schuld? Du? Jetzt erzähle ich dir mal n' paar Takte zu Schuld. Ich bin schuld! Ich habe nicht gemerkt das man n' Portschlüssel erstellt hatte, obwohl die Sicherheit der Schüler meine aller erste Priorität ist! Unterrichten kommt erst an zweiter Stelle. Aber ich habe es nicht verhindert. Es ist meine Schuld!"

Sara sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Das ist doch Schwachsinn.", murmelte sie.

„Glaubst du?", fragte Derek herausfordernd und fuhr fort.

„Harry denkt es ist seine Schuld. Er glaubt er hätte schneller bei ihr sein müssen, oder es wie ich im voraus ahnen müssen. Er hätte sie viel schneller finden müssen. Außerdem werden eh alle angegriffen die ihm nahe sind, weil er ist was er ist. Harry sagt es ist seine Schuld."

Sara schüttelte den Kopf, doch Derek lies sich nicht beirren.

„Dumbledore sagt es sei seine Schuld. Er ist für jeden Schüler verantwortlich. Er hätte es verhindern müssen. Außerdem ist er der Große Dumbledore und hätte es ahnen müssen noch bevor es passierte. Dumbledore sagt es sei seine Schuld. Ron sagt es sei seine Schuld. Er hätte bei euch sein sollen und Harry sofort holen müssen. Außerdem hätte er genau so wie Harry in der Lage sein sollen sie zu Finden. Draco Malfoy sagt es sei seine Schuld, weil die Todesser die den Portschlüssel ausgelegt hatten Doppelagenten waren. Er hatte das Kommando über sie und er spionierte den dunklen Lord aus. Aber zwei seiner Leute verrieten ihn und erstellten den Portschlüssel. Malfoy sagt es sei seine Schuld. Ich könnte ewig so weiter machen. Ich bin übrigens genauso schuld weil in China n' Sack Reis umgekippt ist. Ich hätte ja dort hinreisen können um es zu verhindern. Siehst du? Es ist Schwachsinn."

Sara war der Kiefer heruntergeklappt.

Derek lies das Flackernde Licht des Feuers über ihren Köpfen ein wenig abdunkeln und nahm seine Brille ab, damit sie ihm in seine Ungleichen kalten Augen blicken Konnte.

„Nun erkläre mir, was sich ändern würde wenn du jetzt deinen Kunstsprung vom Turm vollführst!"

Sara konnte dem stechenden Blick seiner Augen nicht standhalten und sah daher schweigend zu Boden.

„Nun, ich werde es dir mit Vergnügen erklären. Ron würde erst mal wütend werden, vor allem auf sich selbst. Er wird sich die Schuld geben weil er hätte bemerken müssen, was in dir vorgeht und was du Vor hast. Harry wird sich auch die Schuld geben, weil Voldemort ihn auf dem Kieker hat und er dich seiner Meinung nach da rein gezogen hat. Und Hermine wird vollkommen zerstört werden wenn ihre beste Freundin in den Tot springt. Sie gibt sich ja sowieso selbst die Schuld an dem was passiert ist, einfach weil sie schön ist, eine attraktive Junge Frau. Sie glaubt sie sei selbst Schuld an dem Vergewaltigungsversuch, weil sie so schön aussieht. Wenn du dich deswegen vom Turm stürzt wird sie direkt Hinterher hüpfen, weil sie glaubt es sei auch ihre Schuld. Verstehst du es jetzt? Eine endlose Geschichte von Schuld und Sühne ohne Sinn oder Verstand."

Sara konnte darauf nichts sagen. Sie kam sich wie ein dummes kleines Mädchen vor, das von rein gar nichts eine Ahnung hatte. Wo war ihre Schläue wenn sie sie mal brauchte?

„Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht.", flüsterte sie.

Derek grinste.

„Ab und zu muss jedem Mal ordentlich der Kopf gewaschen werden. Natürlich fühlst du dich Schuldig. Sie ist deine Freundin. Aber wenn du stirbst machst du es nur schlimmer. Aber wenn du lebst, kannst du helfen. Vor allem Ron. Er begehrt dich, aber das weißt du. Wenn er dich nicht hätte, wäre er schon durchgedreht. Du gibst ihm halt, den Mut weiterzumachen. Du musst ihm helfen es zu ertragen und er wird dir helfen es zu ertragen. Zusammen Werdet ihr Hermine helfen können damit zu leben. Zusammen könnt ihr es schaffen. Ihr dürft nur nicht schlapp machen. Es wäre ein Großer Fehler das Heil in Selbstzerstörung zu suchen, wo du gerade in diesen dunklen Stunden am meisten für deine neuen Freunde tun kannst. Harry hat das bereits begriffen nach all dem Scheiß, den er bereits mitmachen musste. Ich kenne ihn ziemlich gut musst du wissen. Er hat auch schon mehr als einmal daran gedacht sich selbst die Lichter auszupusten während er bei mir war. Aber seine Freunde brauchen ihn, darum macht er weiter. Denk mal drüber nach."

Sara kam sich so dumm und egoistisch vor. Derek hatte mit allem Recht was er sagte.

„Ich sollte schlafen gehen.", flüsterte Sara.

„Das solltest du wirklich. Es ist verdammt noch mal viel zu spät um sich hier herumzutreiben. Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor. Und jetzt Marsch in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum."

Sara musste lächeln und erhob sich. Sie dankte Derek und verschwand in die Dunkelheit…

* * *

Noch mal danke für die Reviews, ich hoffe davon gibt's noch mehr ;-) 


	20. Der Weg zurück ins Leben

* * *

**Fade to black****

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Ich muss ein Geständnis machen… ICH **BIN** JOANNE K. ROWLING UND IHR LEST HIER DEN SECHSTEN TEIL…Na ja, schön wärs ja…doch die harte Realität ist, mir gehört immer noch nichts.

Danke, Danke für die Reviews. Da fühlt man sich doch Richtig gut, wenn man hört das euch die Story gefällt.

**Dax:** (That's the way oho aha, I like it…)

**Lobarie: **Wie gesagt, schick ne Mail und wir sind im Geschäft ;-)

**Berg-Ulme: **Danke für die Lobenden Worte. Ich hoffe du liest auch weiterhin.

**Silvertrust:** Na, wart noch ein paar Chaps, dann geht's erst so Richtig rund (grins) Und Alexander ist der Name eines Eroberers (Alexander der Große), daher fand ich ihn auch passend.

**Schnuffel:** Danke. War auch so geplant, das mit der message

**Sweet-Chrisi:** Ich bin Froh, das er dir gefällt. Ist immer so ne Sache mit selbst erfundenen Charas. Und bitte nicht schlagen…warum droht mir jemand mit so einem harmlosen Nick? ;-)

**Frodobeutlin:** Na, er wird sich noch genug Vorwürfe machen. Aber das kommt noch. Freut mich, dass dir meine Charas gefallen. Und Harry unterscheidet sich nur darin, das er das Original ist und ‚eine Macht besitzt die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt'

**Roter Draconis:** Will ich auch meinen ;-)

**AlexBlack:** Tut mir leid wegen deinem Onkel…;-) Ne ne, so viele Fragen, so wenig Antworten. Das meiste Findest du heraus indem du einfach weiter liest :g: Und Nein, Sara war nicht das Mädchen aus dem Prolog sondern Amy, Dereks Frau.

**Vorndess:** Na, dafür ist wohl mein Englisch zu mies, dennoch danke für dieses Kompliment, ich fühle mich sehr geehrt. Und diese ganze ‚Missbrauchssache' ist nun mal ein Thema mit dem ich mich intensiv beschäftige. Wie dem auch sei, ich denke es sollte langsam mal wieder Bergauf gehen.

**Laser-jet:** Danke und Willkommen in meiner verdrehten Phantasiewelt. Ich freue mich immer über neue Leser.

**Star Heyoka:** ;-) Wie gesagt, ich freue mich, dass du dich so intensiv mit meiner Geschichte beschäftigst. Und ich habe mich wohl Falsch ausgedrückt. Es hätte heißen sollen „Weil die anderen fest daran Glauben, das Dumbledore weiß was er tut."  
Dennoch muss ich sagen, dass alles Ansichtssache ist. Diskussionen bringen da nicht viel, obwohl wir in vielen Punkten übereinstimmen. Wir scheinen einfach aneinander vorbei zu reden ;-)  
Na, egal. Lies einfach weiter und ich denke ich kann dich noch überraschen (kleinerwinkmitdenzaunpfal)

Und nun…

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**19. Der Weg zurück ins Leben**

* * *

Hermine ging es in den nächsten Tagen kaum besser, doch Sara half mit neuer Zuversicht. Ron war natürlich nicht entgangen, dass sie wieder Fröhlicher und auch ein wenig ausgelassener wirkte. Aber niemand außer Derek, Lily und natürlich Sara selbst, wussten wieso.  
Die Grangers waren die ganze Zeit im Schloss geblieben, genau wie die Weasleys. 

Hermine hatte viel Besuch bekommen und die ganze Schule war depressiv, weil sie niemanden, aber wirklich niemanden von ihnen an sich heran lies. Die anderen nahmen wieder am Unterricht teil, doch Harry und Hermine lernten in der Krankenstation.  
Man hatte Harry zwar als Gesund befunden, aber er weigerte sich Hermine von der Seite zu weichen, genauso wie sie nicht wollte, dass er sie verlies.  
Wenn er mal Austreten musste, hatte Lily große Probleme Hermine zu beruhigen. Auch wenn Hermine selbst einmal austreten musste gab es ähnliche Probleme. Nicht nur das Lily sie begleiten musste, nein. Harry stand vor der Tür und Redete ständig, damit sie seine Stimme hörte und nicht glaubte er sei plötzlich verschwunden.

Einen Teilerfolg hatte sie erzielt, als sie es zu lies, das ihre Mutter sich zu ihr und Harry auf das Bett setzte. Sie wollte sich aber immer noch nicht von ihr anfassen lassen.

Besonders nervös wurde sie natürlich, wenn eine Männliche Person sich ihr nährte.

Tatsächlich wurde Ernie McMilliam von sehr Starken Schockzaubern davon geschleudert, als er sich in der Krankenstation hat behandeln lassen und dann flott auf Hermine zuschritt um ihr guten Tag zu sagen.

Natürlich wusste niemand, was wirklich mit ihr geschehen war. Aber die Anwesenheit der Grangers (Skandal! Muggel in Hogwarts!) und der Weasleys heizte der Gerüchteküche Kräftig ein.  
Das schlimme war, dass ein oder zwei Gerüchte wirklich in die Richtige Richtung gingen.  
Sirius leistete Unterdessen viel Arbeit in Form Moralischer Unterstützung. Sowohl für Harry, als auch für die Grangers, mit denen er sich viel Unterhielt, um ihnen das Gefühl zu geben, nicht völlig fehl am Platz zu sein. Auch Derek, Amy und die Familie Weasley verbrachten viel Zeit mit den Grangers. Jarod schaute mindestens einmal in der Woche vorbei um Hermine zu Besuchen.  
Sogar Malfoy war gekommen und hatte sich bei Ihr entschuldigt. Dafür das er seine Leute nicht durchschaut hatte.

Bei dieser Gelegenheit erfuhr der geschockte Harry, das Malfoy für den Phönixorden arbeitete, eine Information die Ron nicht zur Sprache gebracht hatte. Er fand dass es einfach unangemessen sei, über Malfoy zu spekulieren während Hermine mit ihren Dämonen rang.

Harrys erste Reaktion war einfach nur Wut gewesen.

Malfoy, ein Mitglied des Phönixordens?

Dennoch hatte er sich entschlossen, das Thema vorerst Ruhen zu lassen. Es gab nun Wichtigeres als sich aufzuregen.

Nach etwa zehn Tagen, konnte Harry Hermine davon überzeugen ihn in den Raum der Wünsche zu begleiten, wo er zusammen mit ihr Praktische Zaubern übte.

Das gepeinigte Mädchen entwickelte dabei eine besonders Aggressive Art und Weise im Umgang mit den Dummys.

Dann, eines schönen morgens fanden sich Jarod und Sirius in der Krankenstation ein.

„Ich habe eine kleine Überraschung für dich Harry.", sagte sein Pate verschmitzt.

Harry grinste ihm entgegen.

„Na, dann raus damit, so lange es eine gute ist. Ich liebe gute Überraschungen."

Sirius lachte, sein bellendes Lachen, so offen wie man es nur selten von ihm hörte.

„Ich habe in ein paar Tagen eine Anhörung vor dem Zaubergamot der I.V.Z. Es sind Beweise aufgetaucht, mit denen man meine Unschuld Beweisen könnte."

Harry fiel der Kiefer herunter.

„Heißt dass…?"

„Ja, mit etwas Glück bin ich bald ein Freier Mann.", gluckste Sirius.

Harry strahlte über beide Ohren und zu ihrer aller Überraschung sprang Hermine auf und drückte Sirius fest an sich.

Die Anwesenden waren vollkommen Perplex.  
Sie lies von ihm ab und strahlte ihn an.

„Herm…?", flüsterte Harry.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, genau wie auf dem von Sirius und Tränen der Freude bahnten sich ihren Weg.

„Danke Hermine.", flüsterte der Ex Häftling gerührt.

Sie setzte sich zurück zu Harry auf das Bett und zum ersten Mal seid ihrer Entführung lächelte sie.

Der gehetzte und gebrochene Ausdruck war zum Größten Teil aus ihren Augen verschwunden und für kurze Zeit waren ihre Augen wieder so offen und gütig wie sie es Früher gewesen Waren

Harry drückte sie fest und flüsterte einige liebevolle Worte in ihr Ohr.

„Hermine Granger ist ja Glücklich.", sagte eine Metallisch klingende Stimme, die von weit weg zu ihnen zu dringen schien.

Ein Schatten erschien und nahm scharfe Konturen an.

Lily stand vor dem Bett und strahlte.

„Hermine Granger ist richtig Glücklich. Lily mag das!", frohlockte die Rothaarige.

Hermine nahm Lily ebenfalls in den Arm und drückte sie fest, was der Les a Fant Terrible ein Fröhliches Lachen entlockte.

Sirius lächelte breit und wandte sich an Jarod.

Er flüsterte ihm etwas zu.

Jay nickte mit einem lächeln und verschwand.

Kurz darauf kehrte er mit den Grangers zurück, die besorgt zu sein schienen, dass er sie so plötzlich hier her führte.

Hermine löste sich von Lily und sah ihre Eltern mit Tränen in den Augen an.

Dann lief sie zu ihrer Mutter und schloss auch sie in die Arme.

Mrs. Granger war erst vollkommen verwirrt.

Dann bahnten sich Tränen des Glücks ihren Weg und sie drückte ihre Tochter, vor Freude weinend, fest an sich.

Hermine zog auch ihren Vater in diese Umarmung, der so Erleichtert und Glücklich schien.

Harry beobachtete die Szene und eine wohltuende Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus.

Auch wenn er gezweifelt hatte.

Auch wenn er es schon nicht mehr geglaubt hatte.

Alles würde wieder gut werden!

Die Grangers lösten sich voneinander und strahlten allesamt.

„Mein kleines Mädchen. Ich habe mein kleines Mädchen wieder.", flüsterte Mrs. Granger und schloss die Arme noch einmal um sie.

Mr. Granger kam zu Harry ans Bett und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Danke Harry, für alles was du getan hast. Und dir auch Lily."

Die Rothaarige wirkte verlegen und erwiderte: „Lily mag Hermine Granger."

Hermines Vater lächelte breit.

Er wusste zwar nicht genau was Lily war, aber er wusste, dass sie sich um Hermine gekümmert hatte, die ganze Zeit. Derek hatte den Grangers erklärt auf welche Art und Weise das Mädchen den Geist ihrer Tochter beschützte und dafür war er dankbar. Genau wie er Harry dankbar war, das er sein kleines Mädchen gerettet und sie beschützt hatte. Das er sein Leben riskiert und ihr Geborgenheit gegeben hatte, als sie es am dringendsten brauchte. Er war dankbar, dass diese Beiden Jungen Menschen seiner Tochter nicht von der Seite gewichen waren und sie ihm zurück gebracht hatten. Er war Dankbarer, als man in Worte fassen konnte.

Doch auch all den anderen.  
Ron Weasley und Sara Spencer, die viel Zeit mit ihnen verbracht hatten, genau wie Sirius und all die anderen Weasleys.

Er konnte sich Glücklich schätzen, dass seine Tochter so viele treue und wunderbare Freunde hatte, die sich um sie kümmerten.  
Er wusste genau wie einsam sie damals gewesen war, bevor sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war, daher war er Froh und dankbar für diese Menschen, die in ihr Leben getreten waren.

Was hatte Major Fischer gesagt?

‚Sie hat uns alle auf die eine oder andere Art bewegt' 

Ja, er war stolz auf sein kleines Mädchen, auch wenn die Qualen die sie erleben mussten ihn Traurig stimmten. Doch mit solchen Freunden konnte sie einfach alles meistern.

Sirius Reichte Mr. Granger die Hand.

„Ich freue mich für sie Frank."

„Danke Sirius…es…es ist überwältigend. Sie berührt uns wieder."

Sirius lächelte breit.

„Wie wir schon sagten, Hermine ist ein Großartiges Mädchen. Sie kann alles schaffen."

Ron und Sara wurden gerufen, genau wie alle Weasleys.

Hermine schloss jeden von ihnen einmal fest in die Arme.

Vor allem Sara und Ron waren Glücklich darüber zu sehen das es ihr wieder besser ging.

Es war ein Tag der Freude.

Allerdings musste man Festhalten, das Hermine nur diesem Kreis gestattete sich ihr zu nähern.

Alle anderen hielt sie weiterhin auf Abstand und sie wollte immer noch nicht von Harrys Seite weichen.

Dumbledore entschloss daher, den Beiden ein Gästezimmer zu geben.

Hermine wollte Partout nicht in den Schlafsaal.

Sie ging zwar wieder zum Unterricht aber nicht in die Große Halle. Zu Große Menschenansammlungen ängstigten sie.

Außerdem sprach sie immer noch nicht.

Harry begleitete sie auch in die Fächer, die er nicht belegt hatte.

Viele reagierten mit Unverständnis, doch die Lehrer, die alle das ganze Ausmaß dessen wussten, was Hermine mitgemacht hatte, tolerierten es natürlich.

Nach einer Weile lies sie Harry sogar alleine zum Quidditchtraining. Dafür musste aber Lily bei ihr bleiben.

Harry kniete sich voller Elan in das Formen seiner Mannschaft. Ihr erstes Match wurde verschoben, da er in der Krankenstation gewesen war.

Sie begannen auch wieder den Kampf zu trainieren.

Hermine trug nun immer sehr weite Trainingskleidung. Nichts was auch nur einen kleinen Blick auf die Haut gestattete, die nicht zum Gesicht oder den Händen gehörte.

Es war verständlich dass sie sich so benahm.  
Natürlich nährte ihr sonderbares Verhalten die Gerüchte die herumschwirrten.

Einige Tage später, erfuhren sie dann, dass Sirius erste Anhörung vor dem Zaubergamot der I.V.Z. ein Erfolg gewesen war.

Es wurde eine Gerichtsverhandlung angesetzt, die im Januar nächsten Jahres beginnen sollte. Solange stand Sirius unter Aufsicht des Regulatorenbüros, da er einer ihrer Angestellten gewesen war.

Sirius blieb auf Hogwarts unter Aufsicht von Derek, der das natürlich nicht zu genau nahm.

Laut Jarod hatte Fudge eine Art Tobsuchtsanfall erlitten, weil der Black Fall seiner Meinung nach in Britische Zuständigkeit fiel.

Doch Sirius Anwalt, ein gewisser Nicolas Madison, hatte angeführt das, das Britische Ministerium Black Illegal eingekerkert hatte, da er als Angestellter der I.V.Z. auch unter deren Gerichtsbarkeit stand und nicht der des Britischen Zaubergamots.

Außerdem wurde Angeführt das Sirius ohne Verhandlung in Askaban inhaftiert wurde, worauf der Richter den Antrag von Fudge ablehnte, der sich daraufhin wohl sehr aufgeplustert hatte.

Wie Jarod berichtete begann Fudge dem Richter zu drohen und wurde aus dem Saal gewiesen. Außerdem drohte ihm eine Klage wegen Missachtung des Gerichts.

Diese Geschichte freute Harry Diebisch.

Oh, er konnte Fudge nicht leiden!

Es ging also Langsam Bergauf.

Hermine begann sogar wieder zu lesen.

Seid ihrer Entführung hatte sie das nur getan wenn es notwendig gewesen war. Doch sie wieder mit Konzentriertem Gesicht über ein Buch zu sehen, dass nichts mit dem Unterricht zu tun hatte, fühlte sich unglaublich Gut an.

Sie verbrachten die Nachmittage meistens damit in ihren Räumen zu lernen. Ron und Sara leisteten dabei oft Gesellschaft.

Harry war eigentlich sehr erstaunt über die Großzügigen Gasträume die Hogwarts bot.

Sie saßen in dem Großen Wohnzimmer und lernten für eine Zwischenarbeit in Verwandlungen.

Professor McGonnagal und auch einige andere Lehrer hatten sich erstaunt gezeigt, das Hermine alle geforderten Zauber ausführen konnte, ohne die Formeln laut zu sprechen.

Im Unterricht sagte sie nichts und saß mit Harry immer ein wenig abseits der anderen Schüler. Sie leistete ihre Schriftliche Arbeit und die praktische, aber das war es.

Jeder Lehrer, sogar Snape hielt sich zurück.

Der mürrische Zaubertränkelehrer lies sogar Harry in Ruhe, was eigentlich jeden wunderte.

Zwar hatte er in diesem Jahr meistens auf offenen Feindseligkeiten Verzichtet, aber Jetzt fehlten sogar der Hasserfüllte Blick und die übermäßig Komplizierten Hausaufgaben die er ihm immer aufgegeben hatte.

Wenn er Harry nun ansah, war sein Blick nicht zu deuten, aber das war dem Schüler eh egal.

Hauptsache er konnte in Ruhe arbeiten und Hermine ins Leben zurück verhelfen.

Doch bald stand es an, sein erstes Quidditchmatch der Saison.

Das stellte allerdings in Bezug auf Hermine ein Problem dar.

Sie wollte es sehen, sich aber nicht auf die Tribüne zu den anderen Menschen stellen, obwohl sich Lavender und Parvati erboten sie zu begleiten. Daher überlegten sie, dass sie zusammen mit Lily von Tarnumhängen verborgen unten am Rand des Feldes bleiben konnte.

Harry stand gerade in der Umkleidekabine und sah sich der schwierigen Aufgabe gegenüber, seine allererste Rede an die Mannschaft zu richten.

Er seufzte tief und erklärte: „Meine Fresse, ich bin echt scheiße in so was."

Alle lachten kurz und Harry entspannte sich.

„Nun denn, was soll man sagen? Wir haben gut Trainiert. Jeder hat sich ins Zeug gelegt und ich weiß, wenn jeder sein bestes gibt, werden wir das Ding schon schaukeln. Ihr wisst was ihr könnt. Ihr kennt die Taktiken. Was haltet ihr davon wenn wir einfach rausgehen und sie alle machen?"

Seine Mannschaft jubelte Kurz und sie nahmen ihre Besen.

Auf dem Feld bot sich der Anblick, den Harry im letzten Jahr so vermisst hatte.

Die Tribünen waren bis auf den letzten Platz gefüllt und Ohrenbetäubender Jubel schallte ihnen entgegen, übertönt von den Ausführungen des Kommentators Richie Beth, ein Viertklässler aus Slytherin, der Lees Nachfolger geworden war.

„…freut es mich euch alle begrüßen zu dürfen zum zweiten Quidditch Match der Saison Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw! Das Match musste leider weit nach hinten verschoben werden, da einige Mitglieder der Gryffindor Mannschaft anderweitig Involviert waren. Doch wir haben Glück, es ist ein Sonniger und Relativ Warmer 3. Dezember. Es scheint als wolle uns der Wettergott mit den milden Temperaturen einen Gefallen tun. Nun bitte ich um Aufmerksamkeit. Die Mannschaften haben sich aufgestellt und Madame Hooch betritt das Spielfeld…"

Die Lehrein hatte sich mit dem Koffer in dem sich die Bälle befanden auf die Mitte des Spielfeldes begeben.

„Kapitäne Reicht euch die Hand.", forderte sie.

Harry reichte seine Hand Cho Chang, die in diesem Jahr der Ravenclaw Kapitän war. Beide hatten sie sich die Vorkommnisse des letzten Jahres verziehen und keiner der Beiden fühlte noch irgendeinen Groll gegen den anderen.

„Auf die Besen!", befahl Madame Hooch

Sie lies Klatscher und den Schnatz frei und warf mit einem schrillen Pfiff den Quaffel in die Höhe. Das Spiel begann.

Harry hatte sich fest vom Boden Abgestoßen und folgte hoch über dem Spielgeschehen seinem Suchmuster, das scheinbar vollkommen willkürlich verlief, aber ein festes System hatte.

„…Bell am Quaffel, die Dienstälteste Spielerin der Gryffindors überzeugte schon immer durch souveräne Leistungen auf dem Feld. Sie gibt ab zu Weasley, die im letztem Jahr noch Sucherin gespielt hat und weiter zu Spencer, eine Neuentdeckung von Kapitän Potter. Sie weicht da einem Klatscher von Ravenclaw Treiber Troy aus und nun fliegen die Gryffindor Jägerinnen in enger Formation. Es ist, ja… ein Perfekt ausgeführte Adlerkopf Angriff. Der Quaffel wechselt so schnell das ich es gar nicht mehr erkennen kann. Die Ravenclaw Jäger haben keine Chance und…schön gerettet von Treiber Sloper. Die Jägerinen kommen näher und Ravenclaw Hüterin Patil macht sich bereit…TOR FÜR GRYFFINDOR DURCH WEASLEY!"

Harry stieß die Faust in die Luft und folgte weiter seinem Suchmuster. Er hatte Cho im Auge, die dicht hinter ihm Flog, wahrscheinlich um ihn zu blocken sollte er den Schnatz Sichten.

Seine Spieler machten sich gut, auch wenn Colin und Jack es nicht immer Schafften die Klatscher aufzuhalten die auf die Jägerinnen abgefeuert wurden. So kam es, das auch Ron bald seine Fähigkeiten als Hüter unter Beweis stellen musste.

„…Schönes Zuspiel auf White. Er ist nun im Torraum. Hüter Weasley weicht zum rechten ring, Doch White lässt den Quaffel auf Stone fallen, der sofort auf den linken Ring Feuert und…UNGLAUBLICHES MANÖVER DES GRYFFINDOR HÜTERS!"

Ron hatte den Besen Blitzschnell gewendet, einen Fuß auf den Stiel gestellt und sich Abgestoßen. In der Luft angelte er den Quaffel und hielt sich dann mit einer Hand an dem Stiel seines Besens fest, der unter ihm heran geschossen war.

Geschickt wie ein Turner schwang er sich wieder auf und hielt den Quaffel Triumphierend in die Höhe.

Harry Grinste während Beth sich nicht mehr ein bekam.

„…SPEKTAKULÄR! SO ETWAS HABE ICH NOCH NIE GESEHEN! DIESER RIESE IST VERDAMMT SCHNELL UND WENDIG! DIESES MANÖVER WIRD IN DIE ANALEN DES QUIDDITCH EINGEHEN! UNGLAUBLICHE LEISTUNG!"

Ron grinste und warf den Quaffel zu Katie, die sofort in enger Formation mit Ginny und Sara los peitschte.

„…Gryffindor wieder im Angriff. Hoffentlich können ihre Treiber dieses mal verhindern das sie abbrechen müssen…"

Harry sah kurz auf seine Jägerinnen und musste Grinsen. Diesen Angriff hatte Ginny sich mit Katie und Sara ausgedacht. Das würde eine Überraschung geben.

„.schon kurz vor dem Torraum, doch WAS IST DAS!"

Die Drei Mädchen lösten ihre Formation mit Spiralschrauben auf und fegten jede zu einem anderen Torring.

„…GENIALES MAVÖVER! DIE GRYFFINDORS LÖSEN IHRE FORMATION AUF…DOCH WER HAT DEN QUAFFEL? ICH KANN IHN NICHT SEHEN!"

Katie feuerte auf den mittleren Ring, während Ginny und Sara nur so taten als wollten sie etwas werfen.

Padma Patil, die Hüterin der Ravenclaws war vollkommen desorientiert und rührte sich nicht einmal als der Quaffel dicht an ihrem Rechten Ohr vorbei in den mittleren Torring flog.

„…TOOOOOR FÜR GRYFFINDOR! UNGLAUBLICHES MANÖVER! SO ETWAS HABE ICH NOCH NICHT ERLEBT! RAVENCLAW HÜTERIN PATIL IST VOLLKOMMEN CHANCENLOS!"

Harry stieß die Faust in die Luft.

Das Spiel ging weiter und er war sehr zufrieden. Ihre Treiber waren zwar noch immer ein wenig lasch, aber vielleicht war er auch nur zu verwöhnt furch Fred und George. Wie dem auch sei, nach vier weiteren Toren beschloss er, das Cho ihm zu aufdringlich wurde.

Er grinste fies und stürzte sich hinab in die Tiefe.

„…Ravenclaw Jäger Stone Jagt Spencer den Quaffel ab und setzt zum Angriff an. AUGENBLICK! POTTER UND CHANG IM STURZFLUG! UND WAS FÜR EINER! BEIDE KOMMEN DEM BODEN VERDAMMT NAH! UND POTTER ZIEHT HOCH WÄHREND CHANG IN DEN BODEN KNALLT! UNGLAUBLICH! PERFEKTER WRONSKI BLUFF VON POTTER!"

Harry musste Grinsen während Cho von Madame Pomfrey behandelt wurde und suchte in aller Seelenruhe nach dem Schnatz.

Ja, ja, wer zu aufdringlich wurde musste damit Rechnen das es auch ins Auge gehen kann.

Cho war nach drei oder vier Minuten wieder Fit. Aber ihre Mannschaftskameraden waren so unaufmerksam dass sie drei weitere Tore kassierten. Ron hatte auch einen Vorbei gelassen und war deshalb Stinksauer.

Dennoch. Es stand 70 : 10 für Gryffindor. Er konnte zufrieden sein.

Cho glitt wieder dicht hinter ihm, das Gesicht ein wenig verzogen aber mit ungebrochenem Siegeswillen.

Dann sah er ihn, den Schnatz. Er Umkreiste den linken Torring von Ron auf Halber Höhe.

Er trieb seinen Feuerblitz zu Höchstleistungen an, doch Cho war dicht hinter ihm.

Geschickt wich er einem Klatscher von Troy aus und zog Haarscharf unter Ginny durch ehe er auch schon den Schnatz erreichte und mit geschickten Fingern einfing.

„…UND POTTER HAT DEN SCHNATZ GEFANGEN! SENSATIONELLER SIEG FÜR GRYFFINDOR MIT ZWEINHUNDERTDREIßIG ZU ZEHN PUNKTEN! EIN UNGLAUBLICHES MATCH!"

Harry flog eine Ehrenrunde über die Tobende Menge. Ja, das hatte er Vermisst, während er im letztem Jahr unfairer Weise gesperrt worden war.

Seine Mannschaftskameraden flogen auf ihn zu und zusammen schwebten sie zu Boden.

Er machte Ron ein Zeichen, und er sorgte für Ablenkung indem er einen Schlachtgesang anstimmte, in dem auch die Gryffindors, die auf das Feld strömten einstimmten.

Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich unauffällig aus dem Staub zu machen.

Er wollte nicht bis spät in die Nacht Feiern, sondern sich lieber weiter um Hermine kümmern, daher hatte er sich auch mit Ron abgesprochen, damit die Aufmerksamkeit sich anderen Dingen zu wandte und sie sein Fehlen erst bemerkten wenn er sich dünne gemacht hatte.

Zwar mochte er die Partys, doch ab und zu wurden die anderen Gryffindors zu aufdringlich und gerade jetzt stand ihm der Sinn nicht danach.

Sie könnten auch mit Ron und den Jägerinnen ihren Spaß haben, die ebenfalls Spektakuläre Leistungen gebracht hatten.

Harry erreichte die Mädchen, die sich unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen hatten und zusammen liefen sie fern aller Aufmerksamkeit zum Schloss.

Lily streifte im Flur den Tarnumhang ab. Alle Schüler waren draußen, daher konnte sie das Gefahrlos tun.

„Lily mag Quidditch.", strahlte sie fröhlich.

Es war das erste Match dass sie in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte.

Hermine strahlte ebenfalls über diesen Sieg, auch wenn sie ihn für seinen Riskanten Flug kurz Tadelnd anschaute.

Harry wusste genau, dass sie es nicht leiden konnte wenn er Riskante Manöver flog, auch wenn sie es nie offen ausgesprochen hatte. Bei Ron verhielt sie sich nicht anders. Sie hatte Harry einfach zu oft mit schweren Verletzungen gesehen um sich wirklich für Quidditch begeistern zu können.

Lily eilte wieder in ihre Räume, während Harry und Hermine es sich in ihrem eigenen Wohnzimmer gemütlich machten.

Hermine schien wieder entspannter als sonst, ihr Zustand besserte sich von Tag zu Tag.

Sie würde wieder werden...

* * *

Ja ich weiß, ist irgendwie auch nicht viel. Aber es wird sich was Anbahnen, versprochen. 

Und nun ist es Zeit, einer der besseren Funktionen diese Site zu nutzen.

Schreibt mir und motiviert mich :g:


	21. Eine unangenehme Weihnachtsüberraschung

**

* * *

Fade to black

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Gehört mir was, ich glaube nicht. Aber wenn ich die Kohle hätte, würde ich mir das Copyright kaufen ;-)

So da la, ich hab euch lange genug schmoren lassen oder? Das nächste chap ist da und dieses mal habe ich sogar eine **BETA Leserin.**

Also, Herzlichen Dank an Lobarie (küsschenaufdiewangedrück) War echt schnell bearbeitet, doch irgendwie müssen wir das mit den Anhängen hinkriegen, weil in dem Mailtext so doofe Codierungen drin sind die ich alle von Hand wegeditieren musste. Aber das schaffen wir schon ;-)

Nun wird es Zeit für meinen Lieblingsteil, die Interaktion mit den Lesern :-)

**Sweet-Chrissi:** Drücken mag ich lieber als Drohungen :g: Und danke für die Review.

**Roter Draconis: **Hast ja auch recht ;-)

**silvertrust: **Danke und hau mal bei deinen Storys n' bisschen rein. Ich bin so gespannt wie's weitergeht das ich ganz nerviös (das ist n' Insider) werde. (Sorry, hatte wieder n' Clown zum Frühstück)

**Alex Black5: ** Sorry, ich beeil mich ja (schmoll) ;-) Zu den Fragen, nö, Harry merkt es nicht und Ron ist Vertrauensschüler. Mit den Muggels, mal sehen. Einfach weiterlesen (grins)

**sycron: **Danke, denke ich. Hier bitte, das nächste chap

**Totolos: **Bei Anime schau ich eigentlich eher Sacen im Stil von Hellsing. Aber jetzt wo du es sagst... Daran hatte ich aber echt nicht gedacht. Und freut mich, das Lily dir gefällt.

**Dax:** Du verstehst es einen auch ohne Worte richtig gut zu motivieren. Danke.

**laser-jet: **Ne, eigentlich dachte ich bei Lilys chara Entwicklung eher an unterwürfige Diener, was mich dierekt zu den Hauselfen brachte. Daher habe ich ihr gemüt ähnlich gestrickt. Die wird sich aber noch entwickeln (oder tut sie ja schon)

**Schnuffel: **Ja, ein bisschen Ruhe muss ja auch mal sein. Und zu den Ahnbahnungen die ich Versprochen habe, kann ich nur sagen, das es sowohl Positive wie auch Negative geben wird.

**Vorndess: **Danke, Danke. :-)

**Beta Lobarie: **Du weißt ja schon wies weitergeht (grins) Nochmal Danke! Du hast super Arbeit geleistet! Das nächste Chap kommt bestimmt!

**Dezideria: **Huh, das erinnert mich so n' bisschen an Misery von King...;-) Ne mal im ernst, Danke für das Lob :-)

Und nun wie immer

Viel Spaß

* * *

**20. Eine unangenehme Weihnachtsüberraschung.

* * *

**

"Siehst du? Sie sieht immer nur auf den Boden und im Unterricht hat sie auch schon lange nichts mehr gesagt", zischte das blonde Mädche ihrer Freundin zu. Die Brünette nickte verschwörerisch während sie Hermine Granger und Harry Potter verstohlen mit den Augen folgte.

"Ich habe gehört sie und Potter hätten sich heimlich verlobt oder sogar geheiratet. Das könnte auch der Grund sein, weshalb Dumbledore ihnen erlaubt in eigenen Räumen zu wohnen."

"Ja, das habe ich auch gehört, aber dafür benehmen sie sich zu seltsam. Sie waren schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr in der Großen Halle. Potter war nicht mal bei der Siegesfeier nach dem Quidditchspiel!"

Harry seufzte genervt auf. Das Getuschel um sie herum wurde immer schlimmer.  
Egal, wohin er auch ging, überall steckten sie die Köpfe zusammen und tratschten. Na gut, was würde er denken, wenn zwei seiner Mitschüler beiderlei Geschlechts plötzlich ihre privaten Räume hätten? Ganz sicher genau das, was hier so als Gerücht herumschwirrte.

Harry hasste all diese zusätzliche Aufmerksamkeit, aber wenn sie die Wahrheit wüssten, wäre es sicher noch viel schlimmer, als es jetzt shon war.

Doch das Allerschlimmste war, dass seit dem Vorfall nach Halloween nicht ein Todesserangriff mehr stattgefunden hatte. Nicht dass es schlimm wäre, dass keine unschuldigen Menschen leiden mussten, doch es war auch beunruhigend.

Voldemort hatte mit seinem Angriff auf Kapstadt seine Macht und Dreistigkeit gezeigt. Es war eine Botschaft, dass er sie nicht fürchtete und tun und lassen konnte, was er wollte.

Und nun ließ er sie schmoren. Das machte alle mürbe.

Derek hatte erzählt, dass auch andere illegale Aktivitäten stark zurückgegangen waren und die Auroren und Regulatoren auf Abruf standen, was viele nervös machte.

Dumbledore hatte beschlossen die Ruhe so gut es ging zu nutzen um die Macht des Phönixordens weiter auszubauen.  
Er hatte mittlerweile viele Verbündete gefunden. Der Nachrichtendienst der IVZ und die Regulatoren waren nur der Anfang gewesen. Er hatte noch die Unterstützung der Liga gegen die dunklen Kräfte erworben, wo viele freiberufliche Schwarzmagie-Jäger Mitglied waren. Außerdem noch andere nützliche Organisationen, die Harry jedoch nicht im Einzelnen kannte.

Wie dem auch sei, die Ruhe war trügerisch. Voldemort plante was, darauf würde er seinen Feuerblitz verwetten.

Doch auch er blieb nicht untätig.

Zusammen mit Hermine und Ron trainierte er härter denn je an seiner magischen Ausdauer und am schnellen und perfekten Ausführen von Flüchen.

Mit Dereks Hilfe versuchte er mächtiger zu werden um auf eine Ebene zu stoßen, auf der er es mit Voldemort aufnehmen konnte.  
Und er würde es schaffen. Er war fest entschlossen, also trainierte er hart um seine Magie immer besser konzentrieren und bündeln zu können.

Hermine sprach zwar immer noch nicht, aber auch sie schien entschlossen mächtiger zu werden, um nie wieder irgendjemandem hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein, ein Grund den Harry nachvollziehen konnte.  
Außerdem verhielt sie sich ihm gegenüber ganz anders als früher.

Er war ihr Held, in gewisser Weise. Das wusste er. Und außerdem war es angenehm mit ihr zu leben, ganz anders als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Sie kannten sich so gut, dass es keine Unannehmlichkeiten gab.

Harry verhielt sich wie ein perfekter Gentleman und hielt immer abstand zu ihr, es sei denn, sie wollte nicht alleine sein. Sie teilten sich den gleichen Raum, allerdings mit getrennten Betten.

Doch nachdem Lily Hermines Geist nicht mehr säuberte, hatten die Alpträume begonnen. Sie konnte ja nicht ewig davor fliehen.

Es kam öfters vor, dass sie schweißgebadet aufwachte und anschließend zu Harry ins Bett schlüpfte um seine Nähe zu spüren. Und er hatte nichts dagegen.

Tatsächlich hatten sich die Gefühle, die er im Krankenflügel gehabt hatte nur noch intensiviert.

Es zählte nur, dass es sie beschützte, egal wie. Niemand würde es mehr wagen, seiner Hermine weh zu tun!

Nur wenn sie bei ihm lag, schien sie sich sicher zu fühlen und konnte ruhig schlafen. Doch ihre inneren Dämonen, die Erinnerungen, plagten sie immer noch, auch in ihren wachen Stunden.

Dumbledore hatte erklärt, dass es auch mit dem Fluch zu tun hatte, mit dem die Todesser sie belegt hatten.

Er hatte sie gezwungen alles wieder und wieder zu erleben, da er teilweise die Fähigkeiten der Dementoren imitierte. Außerdem hatte er die Erfahrung verschlimmert und fest in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt.

Doch als kleiner Lichtblick war bald Weihnachten.

In diesen unsicheren Zeiten wollten die meisten Eltern ihre Kinder nah bei sich haben.

Tatsächlich würden nur ihre Freunde, sie selbst und Draco Malfoy ihre Ferien in der Schule verbringen.  
Harry freute sich sehr darauf, dass sie bald so ziemlich alleine sein würden. Das bedeutete, dass er nicht mehr dieses verdammte Getuschel ertragen musste. Außerdem könnte er Hermine vielleicht dazu bringen öfter hinaus zu gehen.

Momentan verschanzte sie sich lieber in ihren Räumen um zu lesen.

Verwandlungen stand für sie als allerletztes Unterrichtsfach vor den Ferien auf dem Programm.

Und eben dahin waren sie unterwegs.

Sie erreichten das Klassenzimmer und setzten sich wie immer nach ganz hinten, ein wenig abseits der restlichen Klasse.

Ron und Sara gesellten sich kurz darauf zu ihnen und auch der Rest der Klasse traf nur wenig später ein.

Professor McGonagall hielt wie immer ein eisernes Regiment in ihrem Klassenraum und ließ sich kein bisschen von der Weihnachtsstimmung beeindrucken, die von den meisten Schülern Besitz ergriffen hatte.

"Heute gibt es einen kleinen Infokurs zu der Animagusverwandlung", kündigte sie an.

Einige in der Klasse stöhnten laut auf.

"Das Thema hatten wir doch bereits Professor", protestierte Justin Finch Fletchley.

Die Professorin schaffte es mit einem einzigen strengen Blick die Schüler zum Schweigen zu bringen.

"Das ist korrekt. Wir haben besprochen, was Animagi sind und was für gesetzliche Bestimmungen in Bezug auf diese Selbstverwandlungen gelten. Was ich heute mit Ihnen besprechen möchte, ist wie man zu einem Animagi werden kann und was für Vor- und Nachteile sich daraus ergeben."

Nun hatte sie wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit zu dem Thema.

"Die Animagusverwandlung ist ein festgelegter Reflex, der antrainiert werden kann. Derjenige, der zu einem Animagus werden möchte, muss erstens ein mächtiger Magier sein, zweitens ein gewisses Talent für zauberstablose Magie, insbesondere transfiguraler Vorgänge besitzen. Außerdem muss er ausdauernd sein, was Schmerzen angeht, da die Verwandlung in den ersten Monaten mit starken körperlichen Schmerzen verbunden ist. Weiterhin sollte derjenige über eine gute geistige Kontrolle verfügen. Nicht viele besitzen all diese Fähigkeiten!"

Harrys Gedanken schweiften ein wenig ab.  
Er hatte noch nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht ein Animagus zu werden, aber es könnte nützlich sein.  
Außerdem waren sein Vater und sein Pate ebenfalls Animagi gewesen.Besaß er denn all die Fähigkeiten, die vorausgesetzt wurden?

Also, mächtig war er mittlerweile. Das Regulatorentraining hatte ihm eine gute Ausdauer und Konzentration beschert. Die Schmerzen würde er wohl ertragen können, nach allem was er schon erlebt hatte. Zauberstablose Magie konnte er auch sehr gut, aber wie war das mit transfiguralen Vorgängen?

Also, wenn er es richtig verstanden hatte, dann meinte McGonagall damit stablose Selbstverwandlung. Aber konnten das nicht nur Metamorphmagier?

Harry seufzte genervt und schob eine Haarsträhne beiseite, die ihm ins Gesicht fiel. Er war schon lange nicht mehr beim Friseur gewesen, daher... Moment mal!

Genau, das war es!

Er hatte doch damals seine Haare wieder nachwachsen lassen, als Tante Petunia sie zwangsweise geschnitten hatte. Damals hatte er noch gar nicht gewusst, dass er ein Zauberer war. Eine stablose Selbstverwandlung.

Damit müsste er alle Kriterien erfüllen. Sollte er ernsthaft darüber nachdenken ob...

"...Sie Interesse daran haben sollten zum Animagus ausgebildet zu werden, melden Sie sich nach dem Unterricht bei mir. Wir werden dann überprüfen, ob Sie geeignet sind. Allerdings sind Personen, auf die alle Merkmale zutreffen und die sich dann erst einmal den Schmerzen unterziehen sehr selten. Deshalb gibt es nicht viele Animagi. Überlegen Sie es sich gut."

Als Aufgabe sollten sie ein wenig über alle Animagi herausfinden, die in den letzten zehn Jahren registriert worden waren.

Harry entschloss sich, seine Professorin anzusprechen, ob er geeignet wäre ein Animagus zu werden. Das würde ihn schon reizen.

Er wandte sich an Hermine und sagte: "Ich wollte noch kurz mit McGonagall reden. Möchtest du mit oder wartest du lieber?";

Sie schaute ihm in die Augen und er konnte ihre Neugierde erkennen. Das hieß, dass sie mit wollte.  
Er konnte alles in ihren Augen lesen, so dass sie ihm nie aufschreiben musste, was sie sagen wollte. Es war faszinierend.

Sie erreichten die Professorin, die ihre Unterlagen zusammenpackte.

"Ähm, Professor?"

"Was gibt es, Mr. Potter?",fragte seine Lehrerin ohne aufzusehen.

"Ich wollte mich für eine Animagusausbildung bewerben", erwiderte er mit sicherer Stimme.

Nun widmete ihm seine Hauslehrerin ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit.

"Sind Sie sicher? Wie ich bereits sagte, es ist in der ersten Zeit sehr schmerzhaft. Dass Sie begabt genug sind, kann ich mir ja vorstellen, aber Sie sollten die Anstrengungen, die damit verbunden sind nicht unterschätzen."

Harry lächelte und erklärte: "Ich stand bereits mehr als einmal unter dem Cruciatus Fluch. Ich denke, ich weiß was Schmerzen sind und wie man sie aushält."

Eine Sekunde lang flackerte Besorgnis in McGonagalls Augen auf, doch dann lächelte sie.

"Natürlich Potter. Kommen Sie gegen sechs Uhr in mein Büro, dann werden wir überprüfen ob Sie geeignet sind."

Hermine zupfte an Harrys Robe.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und blickte kurz in ihre Augen, die einen bittenden Ausdruck hatten.

"Professor? Hermine möchte sich auch melden", sagte Harry schnell.

"Sind sie sicher, Miss Granger?", fragte die Verwandlungslehrerin.

Hermine nickte eifrig.

"Dann werden Sie Mr. Potter begleiten", sagte McGonnagal einfach.

Harry bedankte sich in ihrer beider Namen und verließ gemeinsam mit Hermine den Studiensaal.

Ron und Sara erwarteten sie bereits.

"Warum habt ihr so lange gebraucht?", fragte Ron neugierig.

"Wir haben uns entschlossen Animagi zu werden", erwiderte Harry lächelnd.

Ron hob eine Augenbraue und wirkte kein bisschen überrascht.

"Wundert mich, dass du nicht schon eher gefragt hast."

Harry blinzelte.

"Warum?"

Ron lachte leise, während sie in Richtung des Gastraumes schlenderten, in dem Harry und Hermine untergebracht worden waren.

"Na, wegen deinem Dad. Er war doch auch 'n Animagus. Ich dachte, du würdest seinem Beispiel gerne folgen."

Harry grinste und musste den Kopf schütteln, während er insgeheim Rons neues Wesen bewunderte. Sehr scharfsinnig.

"Tja, das wäre ein Grund. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich vor heute nie ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht."

Hermine lächelte leicht und blickte Ron direkt an, der den Blick erwiderte und laut auflachte.

"Nein, dazu spüre ich keine Ambitionen. Selbstverwandlung ist echt nicht mein Metier.", beantwortete er die Frage ihres Blickes.

Sara runzelte die Stirn.

"Was ist?"

"Hermine wollte wissen ob ich mich nicht auch bewerben möchte", erwiderte er.

"Ach so.", murmelte Sara, die nun die Zusammenhänge begriff.

Sie verbrachten den restlichen Nachmittag damit, von allen anderen abgeschirmt zu lernen und einen großen Teil der Hausaufgaben und Recherchen zu erledigen, damit sie sich damit nicht auch noch in den Ferien herumschlagen mussten.

Um zehn vor sechs gingen Ron und Sara zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, während Hermine und Harry sich zu Professor McGonagalls Büro begaben.

Harry war schon sehr gespannt darauf, wie der Eignungstest aussehen würde.  
Er konnte ihn sich gar nicht vorstellen, wenn er ehrlich war.

Sie erreichten die Tür und wurden bereits von ihrer Professorin erwartet, die den beiden ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkte.

"Guten Abend, ihr beiden!", sagte sie seltsam gut gelaunt.

Harry hatte seine Professorin niemals so ausgelassen gesehen. Normalerweise gab sie immer darauf Acht, eine Aura der Strenge und Unnahbarkeit aufrecht zu erhalten.

"Ich muss gestehen, dass ich mich sehr freue. Seit ich in Hogwarts unterrichte, haben sich noch nie Schüler mit dem Wunsch Animagi zu werden an mich gewandt.", sagte McGonagall lächelnd und bedeutete den beiden sich zu setzen.

"Nun, wir werden mit dem Test beginnen. Zuerst muss ich feststellen, auf welcher Stufe der Macht Sie sich befinden. Wenn Sie zu schwach sind, werden Sie abgelehnt. Anschließend testen wir, inwieweit Sie in der Lage sind, transfigurale Vorgänge an sich selbst auszuführen. Wir beginnen mit Ihnen, Mr. Potter. Wenn Sie so freundlich wären und einen Schockzauber oder etwas in der Art an diese Wand zu werfen. So stark, wie Sie können."

Harry wunderte sich ehrlich gesagt ein wenig, zuckte aber mit den Schultern und sammelte bereits seine magische Energie.

Mit einem lässigen Schlenker ließ er einen hochpotentiellen Schocker an die Wand donnern, was einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall zur Folge hatte.

Die Wand nahm einen intensiv violetten Farbton an.

Ihre Professorin sah Harry ungläubig an.

"Beeindruckend, Mr. Potter. Wirklich sehr beeindruckend", hauchte sie.

Die Verwandlungslehrerin rief sich zur Ordnung, wandte sich Hermine zu und bat sie, es Harry gleichzutun.

Nachdem Hermine ihren Fluch gegen die Wand geworfen hatte, nahm diese ebenfalls einen violetten Farbton an, der allerdings nicht ganz so kräftig war. Dennoch wirkte Minerva McGonagall sehr beeindruckt, was Harry als positiv bewertete.

"Nun ja, mächtig genug sind Sie beide. Das war mehr als ausreichend", erklärte die Verwandlungslehrerin.

Sie machte sich einige Notizen auf einem Pergament, ehe sie die beiden wieder mit einem freundlichen Lächeln anblickte.

"So, nun werden wir ermitteln, ob Sie überhaupt das Talent zum Animagus haben. Dabei werden wir auch gleich herausfinden, welche Gestalt Sie als Tier annehmen werden."

Sie stand auf und bedeutete Harry sich ihr gegenüber zu stellen.

"Sie werden ein Kribbeln spüren, Mr. Potter, aber das ist nicht schlimm. Einfach stillhalten, bitte."

Harry nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, während Hermine sie neugierig beobachtete.

Professor McGonagall richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn und begann leise eine komplizierte Zauberformel zu murmeln.

Harry verspürte das angekündigte Kribbeln, welches durch jede Zelle seines Körpers pulsierte. Ein seltsames Gefühl, so als würde er sich selbst verwandeln und es gleichzeitig verhindern wollen.

Das Gefühl verstärkte sich an seiner Brust und ein seltsames Ziehen begann.

Dann flackerte die Luft vor ihm auf dem Boden und es bildete sich der Umriss eines vierbeinigen Tieres. Es war ein Schatten, der immer festere Konturen anzunehmen schien.

Nach einigen Sekunden stand das Abbild eines riesigen schwarzen Wolfes mit grünen Augen vor ihnen.

Harry und Hermine betrachteten das Tier fasziniert. Professor McGonagall nickte sehr zufrieden und beendete den Zauber.

"Hervorragend, Mr. Potter. Sie besitzen die Gabe und Ihr inneres Tier ist sehr ausgeprägt. Ein Wolf steht für Weisheit, Mut und Freundschaft. Ein sehr passendes Tier."

"Das war mein Tier?", fragte Harry überrascht.

"Ja, Mr. Potter. Ein Animagus kann sich nicht aussuchen, was er wird. Es ist wie mit den Zauberstäben, das Tier sucht sich den Zauberer aus, nicht umgekehrt."

Hermine strahlte Harry an und erhob sich, während er sich mit wackeligen Beinen auf seinen Platz setzte.

McGonagall wiederholte den Vorgang bei Hermine, die dabei ihre Augen geschlossen hielt.

Nach einer Weile begann auch vor ihr sich ein Schatten zu bilden, etwas kleineres mit Flügeln.

Nach wenigen Minuten schwebte vor Hermine in der Luft eine schöne weiße Eule mit braunen Augen.

Hermine wirkte ein wenig überrascht und auch begeistert, während ihre Professorin erklärte: "Eulen stehen für Weisheit und Wissen, ebenfalls sehr passend."

Hermine setze sich zu Harry, nachdem McGonagall den Zauber aufgehoben hatte.

"Vortrefflich, Sie beide besitzen die Begabung und sind mehr als mächtig genug. Sie sind beide angenommen. Wir beginnen Ihre Ausbildung neben der normalen Unterrichtszeit. Je nach dem, wie begabt Sie sind, wird es vier bis fünf Monate dauern bis Sie fertig sind."

"So schnell?", fragte Harry überrascht. Sein Vater und Sirius hatten doch Jahre gebraucht um Animagi zu werden.

Seine Hauslehrerin schien den Gedanken erraten zu haben und erwiderte:

"Wenn Sie von einem Profi ausgebildet werden, dann ist dass die übliche Zeit. Ihr Vater und ihr Pate haben zwar Jahre gebraucht um es zu schaffen, aber erstens lernten sie nur nach Büchern, zweitens mussten sie diese erst einmal finden und drittens haben sie wohl mehr Zeit darauf verwendet, nicht entdeckt zu werden, als zu üben."

Das erklärte natürlich alles.

Harry lächelte seiner Lehrerin zu und sagte: "Vielen Dank Professor."

Hermine nickte bestätigend, doch McGonagall winkte ab.

"Ich muss Ihnen beiden danken. Bisher hatte ich nie die Gelegenheit Animagi auszubilden, daher freue ich mich schon. Ich wünsche Ihnen dann noch einen schönen Abend."

Harry und Hermine bedankten sich noch einmal und verließen das Büro.

Minerva McGonagall sank mit einem seeligen Lächeln auf ihren Sessel zurück.

Oh Gott, war das ein Schock gewesen!

Um sicherzugehen, dass sie sich nicht irrte, holte sie eine kleine Pergamentrolle hervor, auf der ein Farbindex abgebildet worden war.

Er begann bei einem leichten, kaum wahrzunehmenden Blau und endete in einem intensiven roten Farbton.

Sie suchte die Farbe Violett, welche sich im hinteren Teil der Farbskala befand und die letzte Farbe vor Rot darstellte.

Sie las die Erklärung daneben um sicherzugehen.

"Zauberer, die es schaffen, beim Test gegen die Messwand, einen violetten Farbton zu erzeugen, Zählen bereits zu den oberen Hexenmeistern.  
Ihre magische Kraft beträgt 1000:1 M.E.p.S. (Magische Energie pro Strang)."

Minerva seufzte.

Sie selbst besaß eigentlich nur 850:1 M.E.p.S.

Das bedeutete also, ihre Schüler waren mächtiger geworden als sie selbst.

Natürlich hatte sie bemerkt, dass sich Harry, Hermine und auch Ron weiterentwickelt hatten. Als einige der Wenigen wusste sie von der Ausbildung der drei. Natürlich wusste sie auch, dass insbesondere die magische Ausdauer und die Fähigkeit Magie zu bündeln trainiert wurden. Aber auch die Menge der Grundenergie wurde durch das ständige Üben und richtige Konzentrieren gesteigert.

Das war das letzte Glied in der Kette all dieser Veränderungen, die ihr aufgefallen waren.

Als sie die Drei am Anfang des Schuljahres wiedergesehen hatte, war ihr fast das Herz stehen geblieben. Vor allem Ron, der mit seinen über zwei Metern irgendwie unnatürlich wirkte. Dann diese durchtrainierten Körper und vor allem ihre Art sich zu bewegen.

Waren die Drei vor den Ferien normale Schüler gewesen, die sich normal bewegten, so waren sie nun Kämpfer.

Minerva hatte es oft bei ehemaligen Schülern beobachten können, die sich zu Auroren hatten ausbilden lassen.

Ihre Bewegungsabläufe waren geschmeidig und katzenartig (Sie musste es ja wissen), vollkommen selbstsicher und perfekt koordiniert.

Aber am deutlichsten sah man es ihren Augen an.

Besonders Harry und Ron waren sich ihrer selbst manchmal nicht sicher gewesen. Und Harrys Blick wurde immer ernsthafter und gehetzter, nach all dem was er durchmachen musste.

Nun war ihr Blick wachsam, analytisch und selbstsicher. Eine große Veränderung. Außerdem schafften es vor allem Ron und Harry sich im Unterricht zu steigern.

Sie schienen selbst gar nicht zu bemerken, wie begabt sie eigentlich waren.

Bei Ron lag das jedoch in der Familie. Jeder seiner Brüder, sogar die Zwillinge, waren hochbegabt gewesen. Bei Harrys Eltern war es auch nicht verwunderlich und Hermine war ein Naturtalent. Muggelgeboren aber hochintelligent und begabt.

Solche Leute in einer Klasse zu haben war immer gut, da sich der Rest immer anstrengte, um mit ihnen mitzuhalten.

Minerva lächelte leicht.

Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass Harry einmal so mächtig werden würde, nachdem sie ihn im ersten Schuljahr wieder gesehen hatte. James und Lily wären so stolz...

* * *

Harry erwachte, als sein Bett zu federn begann. 

Verschlafen richtete er sich auf und wurde von Hermine in die Arme genommen.

"Dir auch Frohe Weihnachten", nuschelte er verschlafen und fischte sich seine Brille vom Nachttisch.

Nun konnte er Hermine erkennen, die ihn anstrahlte.

"Was denkst du, Herm, sollen wir unsere Geschenke aufmachen?"

Sie nickte eifrig und wandte sich dem Stapel am Fußende ihres Bettes zu.

Harry lächelte und tat es ihr gleich.

Von Sirius und Remus bekam er eine hervorragende Buchreihe mit dem Titel 'Magisches Recht für Dummies'.

Dabei war eine Notiz, die da lautete:

_'Sehr nützlich wenn du irgendwann als Auror oder Regulator arbeiten möchtest. Hat sogar uns durch die Prüfungen gebracht._

_Sirius & Remus'_

Er lächelte und legte die Bücher an die Seite.

Das nächste Geschenk war von Ron und Sara. Harry öffnete das Paket, welches merkwürdig zitterte.

Reflexartig griff er zu, als etwas Goldenes versuchte zu entkommen.  
In seiner Hand hielt er einen Schnatz, der wild mit den Flügeln schlug.  
Harry bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu.

Das war ja großartig!

Auf dem Schnatz stand eine Widmung.

_'Für unseren Freund...',_ mehr nicht. Aber das war alles, was gesagt werden musste.

Harry war gerührt.

Er belegte den Schnatz mit einem Lähmzauber und legte ihn vorsichtig auf sein Bett.

Von Mrs. Weasley bekam er wie immer einige Pasteten und einen Weasley Pulli, dieses Mal in Grün.

Als nächstes packte er das Geschenk von Amy, Derek und Jarod aus.

Es war eine kleine Schatulle mit einem Brief.

Er öffnete als erstes die Schatulle, in der auf Samt gebettet ein Regulatorenabzeichen lag, auf dem sich ein Schwert mit einem Zauberstab kreuzte. Zwei silberne Knöpfe lagen daneben.

Verdutzt öffnete Harry den Brief und begann zu lesen.

_'Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_Es freut uns Ihnen Mitteilen zu können, dass wir Sie gerne als Regulatoren in den freien Vollstrecker Korps aufnehmen möchten.  
Sie wurden von einem unserer Offiziere geschult und besitzen die nötige Kenntnis und Einstellung, um einen solch anspruchsvollen Posten zu übernehmen, selbst wenn Sie noch nicht volljährig sind. Major Fischer erklärte, Sie seien eines der größten Talente, das ihm je begegnet sei._

_Selbstverständlich steht es Ihnen frei, Ihre Schulzeit zu Ende zu führen.  
Sie können dieses Angebot auch ablehnen, ich hoffe jedoch, dass Sie sich für uns entscheiden._

_Sprechen Sie mit Major Fischer, falls Sie noch Fragen haben._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen:_

_Jos van Dijk, Direktor_'

Harry klappte der Kiefer runter.

Das Regulatorenbüro wollte ihn tatsächlich schon einstellen?  
Wie kamen die denn darauf? Er war doch nicht mal volljährig!Es war verlockend, um nicht zu sagen, das wäre ein Traumberuf. Er wollte ohnehin Auror werden und das kam dem nicht nur nahe, sondern war sogar besser. Sein Traum wurde ihm auf einem silbernen Tablett serviert.

Er wandte sich an Hermine, die ihn erstaunt ansah und eine Schatulle hoch hielt, die ebenfalls ein Regulatorenabzeichen enthielt.

"Du auch?";, fragte er perplex.

Sie nickte und begann zu lächeln.

Harry fing ebenfalls an zu strahlen und erklärte: "Wir sollten uns mal mit Derek darüber unterhalten, meinst du nicht?"

Sie nickte enthusiastisch.

So, nun sollten das letzte Geschenk folgen. Es war von Hermine, doch erst wollte er zusehen, wie sie sein Geschenk auspackte. Er war gespannt, wie sie wohl reagieren würde.

Hermine hatte das kleine Päckchen in die Hand genommen und wirkte sehr neugierig. Sie packte es aus und erkannte eine weitere Schatulle, die sie sofort öffnete.

Sie wirkte vollkommen überrascht, als sie ein silbernes Amulett erkannte, in das ein großer Saphir eingearbeitet worden war.

Wenn sie sprechen würde, hätte es ihr wohl die Sprache verschlagen.

Ungläubig sah sie Harry an, der sie anlächelte.

Er nahm das Amulett heraus und legte es ihr sanft um den Hals.

"Wie für dich gemacht", stellte er fest.

Sie strahlte, umarmte ihn fest und drückte ihm dann einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Harry schwirrte der Kopf.

"Danke Herm", sagte er und lächelte noch breiter.

Sie blinzelte ihn verschämt an und deutete auf ihr Päckchen, welches er noch nicht ausgepackt hatte.

Langsam riss er das Papier von dem kleinen eckigen Objekt und er erkannte eine Spieluhr.

Verwundert musterte er den schlichten schwarzen Kasten und öffnete ihn.

Eine sanfte, schwermütige Melodie erklang.

Harry kannte sie, er wusste nur nicht, woher. Sie hörte sich so vertraut und dennoch so fremd an. Plötzlich wurde er sehr traurig.

Bilder blitzten vor seinen Augen auf.

Eine blaue Zimmerdecke. Eine Art Mobilé mit Quaffeln, Klatschern und Schnatzen. Eine Rothaarige Frau, die sanft zu ihm sang, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Mum?

Woher kam das?

Er erinnerte sich an Worte, sanft und melodisch von einer lieblichen Stimme nur für ihn gesungen...

Die Melodie brach ab.

Harry spürte erst jetzt, das Tränen sein Gesicht benetzten.

Was war nur mit ihm los?

Hermine hatte ihn sanft umarmt und er ließ seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter sinken.

"Danke.", hauchte er mit zitternder Stimme.

Sie verweilten noch eine Weile so da, bis Harry seine Emotionen wieder unter Kontrollen hatte.

Dann machten sie sich fertig für's Frühstück.

Hermine wollte heute zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder in die Große Halle.

Es waren ja nur noch sie beide, ihre Freunde, Draco Malfoy und einige wenige Lehrer im Schloss geblieben.

Als sie die Große Halle betraten, herrschte festliche Stimmung, schon am frühen Morgen.  
Die Haustische waren zur Seite geschoben worden und vor dem Lehrertisch standen Stühle für sie, wie immer, wenn kaum ein Schüler im Schloss verblieben war.

Sie setzten sich zu Ron und Sara, welche sich glücklich anlächelten, als sie Hermine erkannten, die von jedem freudig begrüßt wurde.

Nur Draco Malfoy hatte sich etwas abseits gesetzt und sah mit neutraler Miene in die Runde.

"Es wurde auch verdammt noch mal Zeit, dass du mal wieder raus kommst um mit uns zu frühstücken", erklärte Ron.

"Wahrscheinlich ist sie nur in ihrem Raum geblieben um deine Essmanieren nicht ertragen zu müssen", lästerte Amy.

Alle lachten und Ron erwiderte: "Immer auf die Kleinen."

"Das macht sie ständig", berichtete Derek seine_m 'Leidensgenossen' _mit jammernder Stimme.

"Wir sind verflucht, solche Gnome wie wir sind", heulte Ron theatralisch.

"Nicht ganz, zu Hagrid ist sie nicht so, soweit ich weiß", steuerte Dumbledore mit einem Zwinkern bei.

Wieder mussten die meisten lachen.

Das Frühstück verlief entspannt und in guter Atmosphäre.

Harry wurde von McGonagall in die tieferen Geheimnisse eines Animagus eingeweiht, während Ron und Derek eine ernsthafte Diskussion über einen dunklen Fluch führten, den sie im Unterricht untersucht hatten.

Hermine hörte Harry und McGonagall zu.

Hagrid grinste über beide Ohren, während er mit Amy über Grawp's Fortschritte sprach, als plötzlich eine donnernde Stimme die Halle erzittern ließ.

"HAGRID! HAGRID!"

Der Halbriese erbleichte.

"Mein Gott, das ist Grawpi", keuchte er und sprang auf.

Alle anderen taten es ihm gleich.

Sie stürmten nach draußen, wo Grawp nach Luft schnappend in die Knie gegangen war. Ein dickes Rinnsal Blut lief von der Stirn des Riesen. Es wirkte fast wie ein roter Bach.

"Grawp, was ist los? Was ist passiert?", rief Hagrid besorgt.

"Riesen! Viele Riesen. Große Riesen kommen zu Schule..."

* * *

Jaaaah, ich liebe Cliffis hihi! 

Ihr wisst was zu tun ist wenn ihr wollt das es schnell weitergeht, also fleißig Reviewn

Bis dene


	22. Gnadenlos!

* * *

**Fade to black**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Keine Änderungen ;-) 

Na, das war aber ne schwere Geburt. Hatte das chap schon länger Fertig, dann macht mein Pc Probleme und fünf Kapitel gehen verloren, weshalb ich erst mal neuu schreiben musste (grummel)

So, erst mal wieder dank an meine Leser für die Reviews und an meine Beta Leserin Lobarie für ihre gute und vor allem schnelle Arbeit. Allerdings ist ihr etwas aufgefallen. Die von mir bezeichneten Les a Fant Terrible müssten eigentlich Les enfant terribles heißen. Ich bitte um Verständnis, da ich zwar Französisch kann, aber die Sprache nicht beherrsche :lol:

So, und diese Story hat das Raiting **'M', **was nicht ohne Grund der Fall ist wie hier wieder gelesen werden kann!

**silvertrust:** Ja, solltest dich wirklich mit der Story beeilen ;-) Deinem Freund Alex geht es gut, hab noch Großes mit dem vor. Der Clown war super und hat nicht blockiert. War sehr leicht Verdaulich und gut bekömmlich (grins)

**sycronn: **Erklärungen Folgen noch ;-)

**frodobeutlin: **Bist gespannt? Dann lies (grins)

**Dax:** ;-).**  
**

**Roter Draconis: **Danke!

**hbt3: **Wie gesagt, lesen ;-)

**musashi47: **Erst mal Danke. Freu mich immer wie n' Scheekönig über das Lob. Zu Sirius, der hat noch seine Rolle zu spielen. Genau wie Ginny und die anderen, die ich bisher ganz bewusst aus dem Spiel gelassen habe. Aber lass dich überraschen (grins)

**Sweet Chrisi: **Von den riesen soll man auch nicht begeißtert sein. Die sollen angst und Schrecken verbreiten (nichtwirklichernsthaftguck) Na, wie gesagt. Weiterlesen (grins)

**Alex Black5:** Und ich lieeeeebe Cliffis, aber nur in meinen Storys Nun, zu deiner Frage habe ich mich ja schon bei Dear Nobody geäußert, da ich dieses chap neu schreiben musst. Zum Glück war ich schneller als gedacht. Zu deiner anderen Frage. Mir ist es Wurscht, das er 6. Band in kürze Rauskommt, zumindest was diese Story hier angeht, die ich auf alle Fälle beenden werde ohne Zeitdruck oder hektik, auch wenn sie dan AU wird. Ich persönlich lese auch gerne einige FF's die noch vor OotP oder sogar vor dem Feuerkelch rausgekommen sind. Und ich denke damit stehe ich nicht alleine.

**Schokki: DANKE!**

**Jeanuts: **Yeah, fieser Cliffhanger. Danke für die Komplimente, hör ich immer gerne (grins) und Nein, diese Story wird sicher nicht wie Dear, Nobody. Anderes Genre, andere Charas und andere Idee halt ;-)

So, ich denke das wars. Noch mal vielen Dank an Lobarie, die euch allen die Stilblüten meiner doch sehr eigenwilligen Rechtschreibung erspart ;-)

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**21. Gnadenlos**

* * *

Riesen! 

Harry konnte es nicht glauben, aber der erschöpfte Riese mit der Platzwunde am Kopf sagte ihm, dass diese Aussage zweifellos richtig war.

Vor allem Sara, Malfoy und Ginny schienen entsetzt zu sein, einen leibhaftigen Riesen zu sehen.

Sara und Ginny wussten zwar von Hagrids kleinem Bruder, waren ihm aber noch

nie begegnet.

Der Halbriese versuchte seinen Bruder zu beruhigen.

„Riesen, Grawpi? Von wo kommen sie?"

Grwap zeigte in den Verbotenen Wald, wo sich, wie Harry glaubte, einige Bäume unnatürlich verbogen.

Der Erdboden schien zu zittern und ein leises Donnergrollen kündigte die Ankunft der Giganten an.

Harry, Hermine und Ron zogen entschlossen ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Das wird nichts bringen!", sagte Dumbledore, der mit Professor McGonagall und Snape hinter ihnen stand.

„Was?", fragten Harry und Ron verdutzt.

„Ich sagte, das wird nichts bringen. Erweitert eure Sinne. Es sind mindestens acht Riesen. Wir können nicht genug Magie aufbringen um sie zu besiegen. Dafür sind wir zu wenige. Nicht mal der Todesfluch könnte uns weiterhelfen. Wir bräuchten mindestens noch fünfzehn Zauberer auf Auroren Niveau.", erwiderte der Direktor ruhig.

Dann wandte er sich an Derek.

„Kannst du etwas tun?"

„Ja. Ich kann dir zehn Minuten garantieren. Aber wenn…;"

Derek wirkte nachdenklich.

„Lily?"

Schatten wurden sichtbar, formten sich zu einer Gestalt.

Nach wenigen Sekunden stand die Gerufene zwischen ihnen.

Malfoy schien gerade einen massiven Herzanfall zu erleiden, doch keiner achtete auf ihn.

Der Große Regulator fixierte die Les enfants terribles und fragte: „Traust du es dir zu mit ein paar Riesen fertig zu werden?"

Sie nickte mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Zu Harrys Überraschung grinste auch Derek und wandte sich an Albus.

„Vielleicht können wir sogar eine volle Verteidigung schaffen, verlass dich aber nicht drauf.", sagte er, wobei sein Tonfall etwas lauerndes, hungriges angenommen hatte.

Der Direktor nickte während das Donnergrollen immer mehr an Intensität zunahm.

„Dann überlasse ich sie euch. Aber zur Sicherheit werden wir das Schloss wecken."

Derek nickte, während Harry den Faden vollkommen verloren hatte.

Schloss wecken?

„Minerva, Severus? Kommt mit! Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt.", sprach Dumbledore und die Angesprochenen folgten ihn mit versteinerter Miene.

„Aber was…?", wollte Malfoy fragen, wurde jedoch von Derek unterbrochen der sich an Harry wandte.

„Dein Schwert, deine Knarre und deinen Besen. Hol sie bitte mit einem Aufrufzauber!"

Harry war vollkommen verwirrt.

„Wieso…?"

„Tu es einfach.", unterbrach Derek ihn.

Harry wusste zwar nicht, was das alles sollte, aber er vertraute Derek.

In diesem Moment fühlte er sich nicht dazu in der Lage, ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern, daher machte er es auf die alt hergebrachte Weise.

„Accio!", befahl er mit erhobenem Zauberstab.

Dann warteten sie.

Nach einigen Sekunden schoss der Feuerblitz herbei und hielt vor Harry.

Wenige Augenblicke später trafen sein Schwert und seine Pistole ein.

Lily sah ihn fragend an und er nickte, ehe sie die Waffen und den Besen an sich nahm.

Sie schnallte die Pistole um ihre Robe, was zugegeben etwas seltsam wirkte, zog das Schwert aus der Scheide und setzte sich auf Harrys Besen.

„Du hast Waffen?", fragte Malfoy perplex, doch wieder wurde er ignoriert.

Derek hatte einen Miniaturbesen aus einer Tasche gezogen und ihn vergrößert, ebenso ein Schwert welches geschrumpft an seinem Gürtel befestigt gewesen war.

Wie Lily zog er es aus der Scheide und setzte sich auf den Besen.

„Falls sie durchkommen, benutzt starke physische Schilde um euch zu schützen! Wenn ihr sie angreift, benutzt Feuer, das wird sie aufhalten! Zumindest so lange bis Albus das Schloss geweckt hat.", wies Derek sie an.

„Amy, geh ins Schloss. Versuche Jos zu erreichen. Vielleicht brauchen wir Verstärkung!"

Dereks Frau nickte ihm zu und schritt zügig ins Schloss.

Das Donnergrollen war inzwischen so laut geworden, das Derek brüllen musste um sich Gehör zu verschaffen.

Harry, Ron und Hermine hielten ihre Zauberstäbe bereit, während Sara, Ginny und Malfoy zitterten wie Espenlaub. Auch Hagrid und Grawp hatten eindeutig Angst.

Nur Derek und Lily auf ihren Besen grinsten sich an.

Ein gewaltiges Krachen zog Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Ein Riese war aus dem Verbotenen Wald heraus auf die verschneiten Ländereien getreten.

Ihm folgten sieben weitere, grinsend und ihre gewaltigen Keulen schwingend stellten sie sich auf.

Als sie alle standen kehrte eine trügerische Ruhe ein.

Einzig die gewaltigen Atemzüge waren zu hören.

„Jetzt kommt das Vorgeplänkel.", sagte Derek mit irritierender Vorfreude in der Stimme.

„SARA SPENCER WIR WOLLEN!", rief einer der Giganten ihnen zu.

Sara schien kurz vor einer Ohnmacht zu stehen.

Verzweifelt und mit kalkweißen Gesicht klammerte sie sich an Ron, während Malfoy sie plötzlich mit einem berechnenden Ausdruck fixierte.

Derek ließ sich nicht beirren und benutzte den Sonorus Zauber auf sich, ehe er eine Antwort brüllte.

Harry hatte die Sprache nie gehört die er nun verwendete, doch die Riesen und auch Gwarp schienen zu verstehen, was er sagte.

Der Schwarzhaarige fixierte die Giganten, die immer noch in einer Reihe standen, am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes.

Ihre Kleidung war aus unzähligen Tierfellen gefertigt worden. Ihre Keulen waren einst junge Bäume gewesen. Aber vor allem waren sie größer und auch viel hässlicher als Gwarp.

Sie schienen verwirrt von dem was Derek ihnen zugerufen hatte, aber nicht lange.

Schon löste sich einer der Riesen aus der Reihe und stürmte auf sie zu.

Derek und Lily stießen sich mit ihren Besen vom zitternden Erdboden ab.

Der Regulator erhob seinen Zauberstab und Lily ihre Hand ehe sie beide wie auf ein unhörbares Kommando einen Zauber riefen.

„CONFLAGRATUM!"

Eine gewaltige Feuerwand loderte zwischen ihnen und den Riesen auf.

Der Angreifer stoppte abrupt und begann mit seiner riesigen Keule Schnee gegen die Feuerwand zu schaufeln, der sich allerdings sofort in Dampf verwandelte, sobald er das Inferno berührte.

Derek und Lily zeigten nun, das auch sie eine Begabung für das Fliegen besaßen.

Wie der Blitz schossen sie auf den Riesen zu, dessen Kameraden erst jetzt in Bewegung kamen.

Sie umkreisten ihn wie ein wütender Bienenschwarm.

Harry konnte nicht genau sehen was sie taten.

Alles was er sah, waren die schwarzen Schemen des um sich schlagenden Riesen und das Blut, welches in alle Richtungen spritzte.

Dann gab es einen donnernden Aufschlag, der das ganze Schloss erbeben lies, als der Riese in die Feuerwand stürzte und verbrannte.

Er war bereits tot, da er nicht schrie oder sich wehrte als die Flammen begannen seinen Körper zu verzehren.

Eine gewaltige Schlacht entbrannte auf der anderen Seite der Feuerwand.

Harry konnte immer noch nicht erkennen was genau dort geschah, aber man hörte das gewaltige Donnern der Riesen, wenn sie sich bewegten und ihre Füße den Erdboden berührten.

Mit erhobenem Zauberstab wartete er darauf, dass einer der Giganten die Feuerwand überwinden würde.

Der Lärm nahm an Intensität zu.

Erschrocken schrie er auf, als eine Schwarze gestalt Trudelnd über die Feuerwand geschleudert wurde und in den weichen Schnee fiel.

Harry erkannte Derek, der sofort wieder auf den Beinen war und seinen zerbrochenen Besen von sich schleuderte.

Sein Schwert war Blutverschmiert und er selbst schien ein wenig zu torkeln, aber nur für einen Augenblick.

Schon stürzte er wieder in Richtung der Giganten, die nun versuchten Lily zu erwischen. Aber ein gewaltiger Aufschlag sagte ihnen, dass ein weiterer Riese gefallen war.

Mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit rannte Derek durch die Feuerwand, wobei er den Körper des ersten toten Riesen als Brücke benutzte. Aller Physik trotzend mache er einen gewaltigen Sprung und klammerte sich an den Körper eines besonders hässlichen Riesen, der versuchte den Regulatoren von sich zu wischen wie eine Fliege.

Aber es gelang nicht.

Mit der Geschicklichkeit eines Artisten wich Derek der gewaltigen Hand aus und kletterte auf die Schulter des Kolloses.

Harry erkannte genau, wie Derek sein Schwert in den Kopf des Giganten rammte, der nun unmenschlich laut brüllte und in sich zusammensackte.

Ein weiterer Gigant fiel etwas hinter Derek und seinem Widersacher.

Noch bevor der tote Riese endgültig umfiel, machte Derek einen Hechtsprung auf einen anderen nahe stehenden Koloss.

Er hielt sich an dessen filzigen Haaren fest und drückte ihm etwas gegen die Schläfe.

Noch ehe der Riese reagieren konnte, hörte Harry drei Schüsse.

Als wäre er die Karikatur eines Surfboards, stand Derek elegant auf der Brust des fallenden Giganten. Aber schon war der Regulator wieder unterwegs.

Harry konnte das Geschehen nicht weiter verfolgen, da einer der Riesen die Feuerwand überwunden hatte und nun mit einem wütenden Brüllen und hoch erhobener Keule auf sie zu stürzte.

Erst war Harry vollkommen geschockt und orientierungslos, doch dann überkam ihn eine merkwürdige Ruhe.

Er wusste, was zu tun war.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf den Riesen und brüllte: „INFLAMARE!"

Zu seiner Überraschung eilten drei mächtige Feuersäulen auf den angreifenden Riesen zu und verbrannten ihn bis zur Unkenntlichkeit.

Er brauchte eine Weile um zu begreifen, dass Ron und Hermine den gleichen Zauber benutzt hatten um den Riesen aufzuhalten.

Der Gigant brüllte vor Schmerz, stürzte dann aber weiter auf sie zu.

Seine Haut war verbrannt und löste sich vom Körper, doch der Riese schien sie vernichten zu wollen.

Dann geschah etwas Seltsames...

Eine gigantische Aura erwachte zum Leben.

Eine uralte magische Macht, die Harrys Sinne überreizte.

Eine gewaltige Schockwelle riss den Riesen buchstäblich in Stücke.

Weiteres gewaltiges Brüllen war zu vernehmen, gefolgt von einem übelkeitserregendem aufklatschen.

Harry wurde geradezu erstickt von der mächtigen alten Magie, die die Luft schwängerte, genau so wie der übelkeitserregende Geruch von verbrannten Fleisch und Blut.

Der ganze Platz wurde von dichten schwarzen Rauchwolken verhüllt, die sich nur langsam verzogen um das Grauen zu enthüllen, welches die malerische Landschaft von Hogwarts in ein Schlachtfeld verwandelt hatte.

Die schneebedeckten Ländereien waren nicht mehr weiß, sondern rot von Blut und anderen Sachen.

Die gigantischen Körper lagen überall herum, bis auf die drei die noch lebten, ehe das Schloss erwachte, von denen war nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben.

Harry wusste, nun was passiert war.

Hogwarts hatte seine Feinde vernichtet.

Die Gründer hatten eine uneinnehmbare Festung erschaffen, als sie ein Schloss bauten, das nicht Fallen wollte, einen eigenen Willen besaß. Die Magie, die Hogwarts ist, erkannte den Angriff und verteidigte sich dagegen.

Harrys Blick suchte nach Derek und Lily.

Unbeschreibliche Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, als er Lily auf seinem Besen erkannte, etwa vierzehn Meter in der Luft.

Direkt darunter stand Derek, kaltblütig wie eh und je.

Sein rechter Arm hing schlaff herunter und aus einer Platzwunde an der Stirn floss das Blut in Strömen.

Seine Brille war kaputt und er trug eine improvisierte Augenklappe, um sein lichtempfindliches Auge zu schützen.

Dennoch grinste er zufrieden, während er an einer Zigarette nuckelte.

Lily schoss auf sie zu und landete zielsicher vor der geschockten Gruppe, die erst jetzt das ganze Ausmaß der Geschehnisse zu begreifen schienen.

„Das hat Lily Spaß gemacht!", sagte die rothaarige glücklich, während sie das Blut von der Klinge des Schwertes wischte.

Sie war über und über mit Blut bespritzt und fand nur schwer eine saubere Stelle an ihrem Umhang, die sie zum Reinigen benutzen konnte.

Anschließend steckte sie das Katana wieder in die Scheide, die auf sie zugeschwebt war.

Derek erreichte nun die Gruppe, weiterhin grinsend und gemütlich an seiner Zigarette nuckelnd.

„Man, das war ein Genuss. Ich war ja schon richtig eingerostet.", eröffnete er den geschockten Jugendlichen.

Wenige Augenblicke kamen Dumbledore, McGonnagal, Snape und Amy aus dem Schloss und begutachteten die Überbleibsel der Schlacht.

„Jos schickt einen Cleaner Trupp, der sich um diese Sauerei kümmern wird.", sagte Amy betont ruhig.

Derek nickte ihr zu und der Direktor ergriff nun das Wort.

„Wirklich, eine bemerkenswerte Leistung, ihr zwei. Ihr habt mir genug Zeit gegeben, das Schloss zu erwecken."

Derek lachte.

„Ein beeindruckendes Gemäuer. Nie zuvor habe ich eine solch starke Magie gespürt. Die Hogwarts Gründer müssen mächtig gewesen sein."

Dumbledore nickte.

Der große Regulator zog noch einmal an seiner Zigarette, ehe er den Rest fortwarf und verkündete: „Damit dürfte Weihnachten ja gelaufen sein. Ich geh dann mal zu Poppy. Lily, du solltest duschen und dich umziehen."

„Lily hat verstanden.", erwiderte die Rothaarige und begleitete Derek und Amy ins Schloss.

Harry spürte wie Hermine seine Hand ergriff.

Er wandte ihr seinen Blick zu und erkannte einen flehenden Ausdruck in ihren Augen.

„Wir gehen auch rein…ich brauche erst mal Ruhe um das Ganze zu verarbeiten.", verkündete Harry.

Ohne einen Blick zurück ging er mit Hermine an der Hand ins Schloss...

* * *

Mason Randell hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. 

Seine Maske war feucht und das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Es war als würde man ihm eine Hand gegen Mund und Nase drücken.

Sein Puls raste und mit ihm sein Herz, das so heftig gegen die Rippen pochte, als würde es versuchen zu entkommen.

Er verspürte Angst, eine alles verzehrende, übermächtige Angst die ihn vollkommen beherrschte.

Wer waren sie? Was hatten sie nur vor?

Alle seine Kameraden waren tot, er war der letzte der übrig geblieben war.

Natürlich hatten sie damit gerechnet, dass diese Muggel gut beschützt wurden. Es waren immerhin die Eltern von Harry Potters bester Freundin, aber niemals hatten sie damit gerechnet, dass eine solche Kreatur hier auf sie lauerte.

Der Angstschweiß brannte höllisch in seinen Augen, doch er wagte es nicht, ihn mit den Fingern herauszuwischen. Er wollte nicht für eine Sekunde die Augen schließen.

Vampire, Vampire!

Was zum Teufel hatte man ihm in Hogwarts noch mal über Vampire beigebracht?

Genau, Todesfluch ist sinnlos. Hatte er ja auch schon ohne Erfolg probiert.

Cruciatus macht sie nur sauer. Also lieber lassen.

Magie...?

Die brachte ja gar nichts!

Kreuze?

Fehlanzeige. War nur dummer Aberglaube.

Knoblauch?

Hält sie nicht wirklich ab, empfinden sie nur als unangenehm.

Holzpflock durch das Herz?

Mehr Muggel-Aberglaube!

Sonnenlicht?

Da holen die sich nur n' schweren Sonnenbrand, tötet sie aber nicht.

Außerdem gab es ja noch diverse Schutzsalben. Sogar diese Muggelsonnencreme konnte Vampire erfolgreich schützen.

Silber?

Genau, das war es!

Silberne Klingen und Kugeln aus Muggelwaffen. Das war das Einzige womit man Vampire erledigen konnte.

Aber woher sollte er so etwas nehmen?

Edelmetalle konnte man nicht beschwören!

Randell horchte auf als er diese heisere Stimme vernahm, die laut und deutlich: „Kuckuck.", sagte.

Oh ja, Vampire liebten es ihre Opfer zu ängstigen und zu verunsichern.

Er war hier irgendwo…

Eine zweite Stimme ertönte.

„Mach hin, Kane. So schnell darfst du wohl nicht mehr trinken. Zumindest nicht den frischen Stoff!"

Kane, der offenbar der Vampir war, antwortete mit seiner ruhigen charismatischen Stimme: „Wenn ich so selten Gelegenheit dazu bekomme, dann lass mir wenigstens meinen Spaß!"

„Verdammt, wir sind hier in einer Muggelgegend. Wir wollen doch nicht auffallen!"

Stille folgte diesem Ausruf.

Plötzlich stand ein Schatten mit rotglühenden Augen direkt über Randell, der vor Angst die Kontrolle über seine Blase verlor und sich nass machte.

„Möchtest du sterben?", fragte der Vampir gelassen als würde er über das Wetter plaudern.

Ohne nachzudenken schleuderte der verängstigte Todesser einige Flüche auf den Vampir, die ihn buchstäblich in Fetzen rissen.

Blut und Gedärme spritzten durch die Gegend und Randell atmete erleichtert auf…zumindest für eine Sekunde, den schon entstand ein schwarzer Nebel, der sich an der Stelle konzentrierte, an der Randells Flüche den Vampir zerfetzt hatten.

Der Nebel nahm Konturen an und der Vampir, Kane, stand wieder da, unbeschadet. Seine Augen glühten in einem tiefen Blutrot und seine spitzen Reißzähne, die durch sein höhnisches Grinsen entblößt wurden, funkelten in der Dunkelheit.

„Nun mein kleiner Todesser, wirst du sehen was echte Dunkelheit ist…, sprach der Vampir in einem amüsierten Tonfall und schon wurde Randell von schwarzem Nebel verschluckt.

Er sah nur noch Finsternis!

Bedrohliche Laute, die niemals menschlichen Ursprungs waren, drangen an sein Ohr.

Ihm war, als wäre etwas an ihm vorbeigestreift.

Angst, etwas anderes gab es nicht mehr!

Dann öffneten sich überall um ihn herum Augen…rotglühende stechende Augen. Sie waren überall und nirgendwo.

Dunkle Schatten, die düsterer waren als die Finsternis die ihn gefangen hielt, wallten sich auf.

Silhouetten von solch schrecklicher Gestalt, dass sein gelähmter Verstand sich nicht mal ansatzweise vorstellen konnte was es sein könnte…

Dann ertönte ein irres und zugleich hämisches Lachen und die Augen blinzelten.

Schon wurde er gepackt und er konnte spüren, wie sein Blut aus ihm heraus gesogen wurde…

Die Finsternis verflüchtigte sich und Kane ließ sein blutleeres Opfer zu Boden gleiten.

Mit tiefer Befriedigung wischte er sich den Mund ab und wandte sich Sergeant Deckert zu, der das Ganze gleichgültig mit angesehen hatte.

„Ich hoffe, du hattest deinen Spaß!", grummelte der Regulator übel gelaunt.

„Oh ja, aber sag, was ist dir denn für ne Laus über die Leber gelaufen?", erwiderte der Vampir lässig.

„Ach, merkst du es nicht? Das war keine geplante Aktion. Nur ein paar kleine Scheißer, die sich wohl einen Namen bei Voldemort machen wollten."

Der Vampir setzte sich seine Sonnenbrille wieder auf und grinste.

„Jep. Nur Anfänger und keine Les a enfant terribles. Aber ihr Blut und ihre Angst waren wirklich exquisit."

Deckert winkte lässig ab und holte einen kleinen Spiegel aus den Taschen seiner fluchsicheren Weste.

„Zentrale? Deckert hier. Schickt bitte einen kleinen Cleaner-Trupp zu unserem Standort. Ein paar blutleere Todesser müssen entsorgt werden..."

* * *

Jahhh, das war es erst mal für heute... 

Also, das Button kennt ihr. Ab und zu soll die Reviewfunktion auch mal Funktioniert haben ;-)

Ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt!

Bis zum nächsten chap


	23. Gedanken

* * *

**Fade to black**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nix, macht aber nix. 

HALLO! Da bin ich (endlich) wieder und schicke erst einmal ein Großes **SORRY! **für das späte Update. Ich war in der letzten Zeit nicht im Land sondern bei so einer sch... **Notfall** Montage in Ungarn mit super 14 Stunden Schichten. Kam alles etwas überstürzt. (Nachmittag am Arbeitsplatz, chef kommt angerannt und ruft "Ab nach Hause! Packen du musst morgen in Ungarn sein weil bla bla bla...) Und außerdem hatte ich meinen Laptob nicht dabei (heul)Werde versuchen wieder Regelmäßiger ein Update zu schicken, versprochen!

So und nun noch einmal zu meinen **fehlenden Französischkenntnissen**. Ich werde nie wieder eine Bezeichnung benutzen die ich nur vom hören her kenne und entschuldige mich noch mal dafür. Wundert mich aber, dass alle mit Französischkenntnissen sich erst jetzt melden. Vorerst werde ich die Kapitel so belassen. Wenn ich den mal Zeit habe, werde ich die Vorhergegangenen Kapitel Korrigieren (Großes Indianerehrenwort)

Nun zu den Reviews (froi)

**Roter Draconis: **Tut mir auch dieses mal sehr leid wegen der Verspätung.(siehe oben) Ich hoffe, das ich dich nicht mehr so lange warten lassen muss ;-)

**Vorndess: **Dann freu dich, der wird noch öfter kommen (grins)

**Schokki: **Danke für die Blumen, aber um als ernsthafter Schriftsteller zu arbeiten ist meine Rechtschreibung wohl zu mies ;-)

**laser - jet: **Freit mich wenn mein schwarzer Humor ankommt!

**Dax: **Hier ist es

**Lobarie:** Wie immer einen Riesendank, dass du dich unerschrocken auf die chaps stürzt die ich fabriziere. Insbesondere das du sie so schnell bearbeitest (küßchenaufdiewangedrück)

**rainman 70: **Ich weiß;-) Bald wird sich einiges Auflösen, also dranbleiben.

**silvertrust: **Wir werden sehen, ob du der verworrenen Story bald noch richtig folgen kannst ;-) Mein verwirrtes Hirn arbeitet wieder auf Hochtouren. Und ja, bei der Entwicklung von Kane habe ich mich tatsächlich stark an Hellsing orientiert, daich den chara von Allucard faszinierend finde. Eine der besten Vampirversionen die ich kenne. Will aber nich plagiieren und hab auch genug euigenes Einfließen lassen ;-)

**hbt3: **Jetzt wo du es schreibst erinnert es mich auch daran. Aber ZU gut sind die zwei nicht, ich denke dieses chap wird ein wenig aufklärung bieten ;-) Und die Blutsauger bekommen noch ihren Part (grins)

**sweet Chrisi: **Danke! lass dich überraschen!

**Jeanuts: **Eigentlich schreibe ich vor, aber die vorgeschriebenen chaps sind irgendwie verschwunden, weshalb ich jetzt quasi in Echtzeit schreiben muss. Und die Mittel die eingesetzt werden, werden bald noch ein Thema sein. einfach weiterlesen (grins)

**Alex Black5** :Hi Hi, ich glaube aufklärung für deine erste Frage erhältst du, wenn du weiter liest ;-) Mit dem Geheimniss um Sara lass ich mir glaube ich noch ein wenig Zeit (teuflischlach) Und das mit Jarod ist eigentlich einfach (habe ich nur nicht richtig reingeschrieben, werde ich bei der nachbearbeitung wohl noch anfügen) Die L.C's spürten sein Blut wo durch Remus' genetische Anteile (also auch der Werwolf) vorhanden sind, Lily dagegen prüfte seine Aura, wo durch Jarods unfähigkeit sich zu Verwandeln die Präsenz des Wolfes fehlte.Nix verstanden? Macht nix, einfach noch einmal lesen ;-)

**Yippiehh**: Nun, für n' kleinen Zwischenkampf muss man nicht alle Register ziehen und ich bin nicht Tolkien (Schade eigentlich)Vielleicht hätte man mehr draus machen können, aber es ist nicht sehr motivierend, wenn man alles schon fertig hatte und es dann nochmal schreiben muss (wobei dann viele Details fehlen die ich nicht mehr auf die Reihe gekriegt habe) Ich gelobe aber Besserung (handaufsherz)

**Momo-chan21989: **Nö, hatte nie Französich (verschämtschau) Wie gesagt, ich finde es ein wenig schade, das alle mit Französischkenntissen sich erst jetzt melden.Außerdem schreibe ich erst seid kurzem mit Beta. Nun, bei Gelegenheit werde ich alles Korrigieren (siehe oben)

**m-in-m: GRATULATION! DU BIST MEIN 100ster REVIEWER!** Gewonnen hast du einen Keks, den du dir aber selber kaufen musst ;-) So, nun erst mal danke für das viele Lob. Du musst mich nicht siezen. Ich meine, hey! ich bin 23 und nicht 230! ;-) mit den les enfants terribles hat sich geklärt. Wurde wohl oft genug durchgekaut oder? Und du solltest nich zu neidisch auf lobarie sein, weil sie sich nun mkit meiner miesen Rechtschreibung Rumplagen darf (grins) Viel Spaß beim weiterlesen!

**frodobeutlin: **Wer sagt das die zwei zur Seite des Lichtes gehören? Die wurden immerhin von Voldemord geschaffen oder? Na ja, einiges wird sich noch klären ;-)

So, jetzt hab ich aber genug gesabbelt, dieses Kapitel widme ich m-in-m, meiner hundertsten Reviewerin!

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**22. Gedanken

* * *

**

Es war der Morgen des 31. Dezembers, als Harry wieder einmal gedankenverloren auf dem Balkon des Astronomieturmes saß und grübelte.

Das war eine seiner Hauptbeschäftigungen seit diesem seltsamen Weihnachtsfest.

Er hatte viel nachzudenken, über Derek, Lily, Hogwarts, Sara, die Riesen und vor allem über Hermine, die immer mehr die Alte wurde aber immer noch kein Wort sprach.  
Lily war seit Weihnachten vollkommen aufgekratzt, genau wie Derek.  
Die beiden kamen ihm vor wie Rottweiler, die Blut geleckt hatten und nun mehr wollten (und Harry kannte sich da aus, wegen Tante Magda).

Sechs Riesen, sie hatten mit rein physischer Gewalt bezwungen!

Sie waren brutal und rücksichtslos vorgegangen, aber das Allerschlimmste war, dass es den beiden einen höllischen Spaß gemacht haben musste.  
Oft hatte Harry überlegt, was es wohl bedeutete ein 'Les enfant terribles' zu sein. Nun verstand er besser was Derek mit der demoralisierenden Wirkung meinte.  
Brutales Vorgehen und Spaß am Töten zeichneten sie aus. Nein, niemand würde sich gerne mit jemandem anlegen, der zu so etwas in der Lage war.  
Voldemort hatte sich eine Armee erschaffen, die ihren Namen alle Ehre machte. Er hatte nun endgültig die Mittel um die Welt zu beherrschen.

Wer konnte sich gegen solche Kreaturen wehren?  
Wie konnte man jemanden bekämpfen, der keine Angst vor einem hatte oder um sein Leben, der Spaß am Kämpfen hatte?Harry beschloss Derek aufzusuchen und mit ihm zu sprechen. Vielleicht würde er wenigstens ein paar Antworten auf seine Fragen bekommen.Seine Gedanken schweiften zu den Riesen ab.Warum zum Teufel schickte er sie?Vor allem musste der dunkle Lord doch wissen, dass die Riesen Hogwarts nicht wirklich angreifen konnten.  
Mit einem Schaudern erinnerte sich Harry an die uralte Magie, die nun dumpf im Hintergrund pulsierte, jederzeit bereit Angreifer abzuwehren.  
Warum machte er das? Es war doch sinnlos.  
Aber andere Fragen drängten sich auf.  
Warum wollte er Sara?  
Sie selbst wusste es nicht, das konnte er durch seine Legilimentik spüren.

Es war schon fast, als wolle Voldemort ihnen mit seinen Attacken etwas sagen, aber Harry konnte beim besten Willen nicht herausfinden, was es sein sollte.

Nein, auf diese Frage würde er so schnell wohl keine Antwort erhalten.

Der Wind frischte auf und Harry genoss die Kälte, die sich über sein Gesicht legte.

Es war auf eine eigentümliche Art gemütlich, warm eingepackt in der beißenden Kälte zu sitzen.

Es klärte die Gedanken und machte seinen Kopf frei.

Harry lies seinen Blick über die Ländereien schweifen.

Rein gar nichts erinnerte mehr an den Angriff der Giganten. Wieder lag die Landschaft weiß und unberührt vor ihm.

Harry seufzte.

Wie konnten die Leute, die auf der Seite des Lichts kämpften nur so brutal sein?

Wie konnte Hogwarts selbst so brutal sein?

Er bekam das Bild der Riesen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Insbesondere des Riesen, den er mit seinem Feuerzauber getroffen hatte.

Das alles ließ ihn an den Tag denken, an dem er Hermine befreit hatte.

Er hatte getötet...

Und das Allerschlimmste war, dass er erst jetzt anfing es zu bereuen.

Wie konnte das nur sein?

War er schon wie Voldemort und seine Todesser?

Bedeutete ihm ein Leben nichts mehr?

Hatten die dunklen Künste, die er nun beherrschte, ihn verdorben?

Ging das wirklich so schnell?

Oder realisierte sein träger Verstand erst jetzt, was er eigentlich getan hatte?

Fragen...

Noch mehr Fragen...

Und keine Antworten; es war frustrierend.

Wie so oft zuvor lamentierte Harry mit seinem Schicksal.

Warum konnte er nicht normal sein?

Einer von vielen anderen um die sich niemand scherte?

Grübeln bringt nichts, auf das wesentliche Konzentrieren Potter...

Harry stand auf und lief zügig in Richtung von Dereks Büro, wo dieser sicher bei Rockmusik und einer guten Tasse Kaffee, die Füße hochgelegt hatte.  
Auf seine ganz spezielle und unvorhersehbare Weise war Derek ziemlich berechenbar, so komisch das auch klingen mochte.

Im Schlossinneren war es ebenfalls kühl und zugig, zumindest in den Korridoren.  
Jedoch nicht so kalt wie draußen auf dem Astronomieturm.  
Harry begann leicht zu schwitzen und lockerte seine dicken Winterroben, die er für seinen Ausflug angezogen hatte.  
Er begegnete keiner Menschenseele.  
Das Schloss wirkte immer so seltsam ruhig wenn in den Ferien kaum ein Schüler verblieben war, es war so unpassend...  
Harry schüttelte mit einem Grinsen den Kopf.

Gedanken waren schon seltsam, wie sie von wichtigen Themen in die Absurdität abschweifen konnten ohne das man es realisierte.

Eigentlich sollte sein Geist disziplinierter sein.  
Harrys Gedanken kehrten jäh in die Gegenwart zurück, als er die Tür zu Dereks Büro erreichte.

Dumpfe Rockmusik wummerte im Raum und ließ die Tür leicht zittern.

Das rang Harry ein weiteres Lächeln ab.

Wie gesagt, auf seine eigene, unberechenbare Art und Weise war Derek sehr berechenbar.

Harry klopfte und fast im selben Augenblick wurde die Musik leiser und ein knurriges „Herein" ertönte.

Harry öffnete die Tür und seine Vermutung wurde bestätigt.

Derek saß zurückgelehnt in seinem Stuhl, die stiefelbewehrten Füße auf dem Schreibtisch. In der einen Hand eine dampfende Tasse und in der anderen Hand eine zu korrigierende Hausaufgabe, auf der eine flotte Schreibefeder wütete und über deren Rand eine schwarze Brille Harry anblitzte.

„Hey Harry! Was treibt dich denn her? Oder sollte ich lieber fragen warum du erst jetzt auftauchst?"

Der Angesprochene konnte sich ein weiteres Grinsen nicht verkneifen.Derek wusste schon in etwa warum er zu ihm kam.  
Natürlich...

„Ich denke, das kannst du dir denken oder?", stellte er daher die Gegenfrage.

Der Regulator nickte nur mit einem Grinsen und legte die Hausaufgabe aus der Hand, während Harry sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch setzte und überlegte, wie er seine Gedanken am besten ausdrücken konnte.

„Kaffee?", fragte Derek gerade.

Harrys Grinsen wurde ein wenig breiter.

Diese Verhaltensweise hatte der Regulator mit Albus Dumbledore gemeinsam, nur das es bei diesem halt Kaffee war und nicht Zitronenbonbons.

„Nun, ich denke eine Tasse kann nicht schaden.", erwiderte der Junge-der-lebt und wenige Minuten später hielt auch er eine dampfende Tasse in der Hand.

„Also, stell deine Fragen.", sagte der Deutsche und nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

„Keine Chance dir irgendetwas vorzumachen, oder?"

Anstatt zu antworten grinste der Deutsche nur.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und beschloss endlich zur Sache zu kommen.

„Wie du dir vorstellen kannst habe ich eine ganze Menge Fragen.", sagte er daher schlicht.

Derek rieb sich sein Kinn und erwiderte: „Du hast die wahre Natur von Lily und mir gesehen und fragst dich nun, ob das auch in dir steckt."

Harry nickte.

Dieser Kerl schien Gedanken lesen zu können.

„Ja. Das ist tatsächlich eine der Fragen, die mich beschäftigt. Du weißt, wie ich Hermine befreit habe?"

Der Regulator nickte.

„Ich habe getötet. Doch erst jetzt mache ich mir Vorwürfe. Bin ich wie ihr? Macht es mir vielleicht sogar Spaß, ohne dass ich es bemerke? Liegt es an den Genen? Oder an den dunklen Künsten, die du mir beigebracht hast?"

Derek nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

„Schwere Fragen, einfache Antworten. Nein, Nein, Nein und Nein."

Harry wirkte verwirrt.

Derek seufzte und ging mehr ins Detail: „Du hast getötet aus nur einem Grund, nämlich weil Hermine bedroht wurde. Dein eigenes ethisches Verständnis spielt dir hier einen Streich. Du hast, ohne es zu bemerken, Prioritäten gesetzt, die das Töten in diesem Fall einfach rechtfertigen. Dass du dir jetzt Vorwürfe machst, liegt einfach an deinem Verstand, der dir nun ein schlechtes Gewissen befiehlt, einfach weil es rein logisch gesehen das Richtige wäre ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Du bist auch nicht wie Lily oder ich. Wir wurden anders erzogen. Wir wurden erzogen, das Kämpfen zu genießen. Man kann nur gut sein in etwas, das man gerne macht. Das werden wir auch nie mehr los werden. Zu den dunklen Künsten, das ist nur Magie die man benutzen kann. Die kann einen nicht verderben."

Diese Erklärung war auf eine Weise schwer zu verstehen und auf der anderen Seite so simpel.

Vielleicht war sie auch nur schwer zu akzeptieren.

Derek stellte seine Tasse ab und erhob das Wort.

„Du musst langsam begreifen, dass man manchmal keine Wahl hat. Manchmal muss man einfach tun, was nötig ist um zu überleben oder zu beschützen. Gewissen und Ethik sind schöne Sachen, aber manchmal finden sie einfach keine Anwendung. Manchmal kann man einfach nicht anders. Das ist etwas, was ich dich nicht lehren kann. Jeder Auroren- oder Regulatoren-Rekrut muss das für sich selbst herausfinden. Mein Rat ist: Akzeptiere es. Das sind Tatsachen, die man nicht ändern kann."

Harry beschloss, dass er sich drüber später den Kopf zerbrechen konnte und wechselte das Thema.

„Was mich auch interessieren würde ist, warum Voldemort die Riesen geschickt hat. Und warum er so an Sara interessiert zu sein scheint."

„Das sind in der Tat sehr gute Fragen. Zu Sara, kann ich dir nichts sagen. Das würde ich selbst gerne wissen. Aber die Riesen waren eine Botschaft."

Harry nickte bedächtig.

„Etwas Ähnliches hab ich mir auch gedacht, aber ich kann mir da keinen Reim drauf machen.", sagte er.

„Ich glaube, dass sie nur eine Botschaft waren. Voldemort wollte uns wissen lassen, dass er noch da ist und immer noch eine Bedrohung darstellt. Selbst wenn Lily und ich sie nicht aufgehalten hätten, hätten sie nur minimalen Schaden an der Schlossmauer verursachen können ehe Albus das Gemäuer geweckt hätte. Sie hatten nicht den Hauch einer Chance."

„Aber warum hat er sie dann geschickt?", fragte Harry.

„Diese Riesen waren sehr schwach. Ich denke, er hat sie als entbehrlich angesehen. Du musst wissen, das die Riesen ihm nichts bedeuten und schwache Riesen erst recht nicht. Er hat sie einfach verheizt."

„Einfach verheizt?", fragte Harry sichtlich geschockt.

Der Regulator nickte nur.

„Ich geh dann mal, ich muss nachdenken", seufzte Harry.

„Tu das! Und kommt noch mal zu mir um über das Angebot zu sprechen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Welches Angebot?", fragte er.

„Das Angebot des Regulatorenbüros.", erwiderte Derek ruhig.

Harry klatschte sich vor die Stirn.

„Oh, verdammt. Nach all dem was passiert ist, hab ich das komplett vergessen.", sagte Harry.

„Mach dir nicht so 'n Kopf drum. Denkt in Ruhe darüber nach und sagt mir Bescheid.", erwiderte Derek.

Harry nickte und verabschiedete sich.

Er machte sich auf den Weg in seine Räume und dachte wieder nach, diesmal über das, was er gehört hatte.

Er hatte zwar Antworten bekommen, doch noch mehr Fragen waren aufgeworfen worden.

Indirekt hatte es auch mit dem Angebot der IVZ zu tun.

Derek hatte durchblicken lassen (wenn es Harry auch erst im Nachhinein klar wurde), dass er wohl öfter gezwungen wäre zu töten, wenn er diesen Weg einschlagen würde.

Aber damit hätte er auch als Auror rechnen müssen.

Wie lange hätte er es geschafft, wenn er ganz normal zum Auroren geworden wäre? Ohne diese Prophezeiung.

Wäre es naiv zu glauben, dass er sowieso früher oder später in der gleichen Situation gelandet wäre?

Harry schwirrte der Kopf.

Könnte er das aushalten?

Zu tun, was nötig ist, wie Derek es ausgedrückt hatte?

Harry wusste es wirklich nicht.

In diesem Augenblick wünschte er sich, mit Hermine reden zu können, doch sie blieb noch immer stumm.

Außerdem war das ein weiteres Thema, aus dem er nicht schlau wurde.

Was empfand er für Hermine?

Eigentlich eine verrückte Frage, schließlich war sie seine beste Freundin.

Aber würde er all das nur für seine beste Freundin tun?

Ups, dumme Frage.

Natürlich würde er.

Aber würde er sich dann auch so fühlen?

Ja, er genoss es, so mit Hermine zu leben, trotz der Gerüchte.

Er liebte ihre Nähe und ihren Geruch.

Tat man das als bester Freund?

Er fühlte sich gut, wenn er sie nur sehen konnte, war das normal?

Außerdem hatte er den Kuss am Weihnachtstag unheimlich genossen. Es fühlte sich so...richtig an, das war es!

Richtig.

Und diese Wut, die ihn immer noch überkam, wenn er daran dachte was man ihr angetan hatte.

War es Mitleid oder Liebe?

Er hatte keine Ahnung und das mochte er gar nicht.

Ehe Harry tiefer in seine Gedanken sinken konnte, hatte er auch schon die Tür zu seinen Räumen erreicht.

Im Aufenthaltsraum saß das Objekt seiner Gedanken und war vertieft in ein Buch über Arithmantik.

Sie sah kurz auf, als er den Raum betrat und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, ehe sie wieder in ihre Lektüre versank.

Harry setzte sich ihr gegenüber und begann wieder zu grübeln.

Er hasste es, sich zu sehr mit seinen Gedanken zu beschäftigen.

Vielleicht sollte er trainieren gehen.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Bücher, die sich auf dem Tisch stapelten.

Oder vielleicht sollte er auch einfach mal wieder lernen...

* * *

„Und wer ist nun bei den Grangers?", fragte Jarod. 

„Pozo, Braun und Kizic vom Vollstreckerkorps.", erwiderte der hagere Mann mit einem breiten Grinsen, wobei seine Fangzähne entblößt wurden.

„Außerdem noch einige vom Phönixorden. Albus hat sie geschickt, nachdem ich meinen Spaß mit den Todessern hatte."

Wieder grinste der Vampir.

Der breite Mann mit dem kantigen Gesicht und den kurzen weißen Haaren, der etwas im Hintergrund an der Wand lehnte, schnaubte unwillkürlich.

Jarods Augen blitzten zu ihm herüber.

„Ach, achte nicht auf Deckert. Der ist nur sauer weil ich meinen Spaß hatte und er nicht.", sagte Kane mit unverhohlener Schadenfreude und sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

Wieder ein Schnauben des Regulatoren.

„Ist doch klar. Erst müssen wir Babysitten und dann, wenn mal was passiert, hat der verdammte Blutsauger seinen Spaß und ich muss zusehen. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass er sich viel zuviel Zeit gelassen hat, wie immer."

„Jetzt hört doch mal auf mit dem Scheiß! Ihr klingt wie 'n altes Ehepaar. Lasst uns einfach mal unsere Infos zusammenlegen und sehen, ob wir daraus schlau werden", fauchte Jarod genervt.

Immer das gleiche mit den Beiden.

Kane und Deckert arbeiteten seit über zwanzig Jahren bevorzugt zusammen und keiften sich dennoch bei jeder Gelegenheit an.

Das konnte einen ziemlich nerven!

Der Vampir winkte lässig ab, damit war das Thema erledigt.

„In Ordnung, wir haben also Todesser, die scheinbar planlos die Familie von Herm angreifen, oder es zumindest versuchen.", begann Jarod seine Aufzählung.

„Dann einen Angriff der 'Les enfants terribles', Unsägliche verschwinden oder werden ermordet, was höchst wahrscheinlich ebenfalls auf deren Konto geht, ebenso wie das sinnlose Auslöschen einer Millionenstadt. Dann eine Überläuferin aus der P.E Serie, der Todgeglaubte Sirius Black kehrt zurück durch ein neues Seelenkontinuitätsgesetz, welches wir, nebenbei bemerkt, noch mal ausformulieren müssten und die Überläuferin hat die Spur gegeben, die uns zu einer vollkommen unbekannten Parzelle in Sibirien führt. Dann eine versuchte Entführung, die das falsche Mädchen trifft, welche dann noch von Harry gerettet wird, der mal so eben die effektivsten Apparationssperren der Welt durchbricht während im Zusammenhang ein Spionagering des Phönixordens aufgedeckt wird, geleitet von einem Malfoy, mal abgesehen davon, dass Voldemort die Chance, Harry zu kriegen bewusst nicht genutzt hat. Anschließend noch einen Angriff von Riesen auf Hogwarts, der von vornerein zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Dann noch eine riesige Bestellung von Veritaserum und scheinbar monatliche Lieferung von starken Drogentränken an die Todesser über verschiedene Hehler. Hab ich was vergessen?"

„Ich denke nicht", gab der Vampir Auskunft.

Deckert runzelte die Stirn.

„Wir haben echt viele Infos, doch ich erkenne kaum Zusammenhänge", sagte er nachdenklich.

„Dann lasst es uns analysieren", meinte Jarod und notierte die Infos, die sie hatten auf einem kleinen Notizblock, den er sich von seinem Schreibtisch angelte.

Kane lugte über seine Schulter und sagte: „So wie ich das sehe, können wir in einige Grundkategorien unterteilen."

Deckert und Jay nickten zustimmend.

„Den Angriff in Hogsmeade, die versuchte Entführung und den Riesenangriff fassen wir mal in eine Kategorie. Das alles scheint mit dieser Sara Spencer zusammenzuhängen", kommentierte Deckert.

Jay nickte bedächtig und schrieb Saras Name und die dazugehörigen Ereignisse in eine Spalte.

„Wir sollten ihren kompletten Hintergrund prüfen lassen, vielleicht bringt das was. Eventuell sollten wir den Nachrichtendienst um Hilfe bitten", steuerte Kane bei.

„Einverstanden. Den Angriff auf Kapstadt und ebenfalls den Riesenangriff würde ich als Ablenkung klassifizieren. Machtdemonstrationen oder Einschüchterungsversuche."

Deckert und Kane gaben ihre Zustimmung.

„Die Drogentränke und die unbekannte Parzelle stellen wir in die Kategorie 'Les enfants terrible'. Den Rest stellen wir mal als unbekannt fest.", schloss Jay.

Die Regulatoren starrten eine Weile auf den Zettel, ehe Kane grinste und erklärte: „Und wir sind genau so schlau wie vorher."

Jarod lachte genervt.

„Wir sollten abwarten, was die Überprüfung von Spencer ergibt. Wir sollten auch ihre Mutter und andere Verwandte mit einbeziehen."

Deckert grunzte, während Kane ein Grinsen aufsetzte.

„Also mal wieder warten..."

* * *

Ja, ich weiß. nich sonderlich viel.  
Wie das vorherige Kapitel ist auch dieses nur 'fast' so wie ich es wollte, aber es ist nun mal frustrierend alles noch mal zu schreiben (seufz)Ich werde mir mehr Mühe geben beim nächsten mal.Trotzdem würde ich mich über eure Meinung sehr freuen 

Greetz  
Zerengeb


	24. DA

* * *

**Fade to black**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Gehört alles nicht mir! 

So, nächstes chap für euch!

**silvertrust: ** Nö, Kane hatte im letzten Kapitel premiere. miot Sara musst du dich noch etwas gedulden (aber nicht lange) und mit Hermine hast du wohl recht lol

**Alex Black5: **Gute Nachrichten, isch denke, das ich bald wieder mehr Zeit haben werde ;-) Und ich denke die boxershorts hebt Jay sich für ne gaaanz besondere gelegenheit auf :-)

**Vorndess: **Wenn es keine Umstände macht hätte ich ihn gerne wieder...hättest ihm ja wenigstens erst n' Drink spendieren können ;-)

**Sweet Chrissi: **Danke, war aber meiner Meinung nach nicht so gut wie das 'Original ', aber was soll man machen? (seufz) Und keine künstliche Hetze. ich denke der kleine Mann hat Priorität ;-)

**Jeanuts: **Bald gibt es mal wieder ne kleine Aufklärungsrunde ;-) Bis dahin Geduld.

**Schokki: **Wie gesagt, ich habe Gnade mit euch, aber noch nicht im diesen chap ;-)

**m-in-m: **Ich bin jetzt mal fies und sage nix. Aber Geduld ist eine Tugend (diabolischenlachanfallhab)

**Roter Draconis: **Jupp, denken kann er auch. Aber bald wird etwas geschehen...ich liebe fiese Vorankündigungen ohne inhalt ;-)

**frodobeutlin: **Na, das bleibt abzuwarten, weil auch das einen Hintergrund hat. Werde aber mal lieber nicht zuviel verraten...

**Liriel Hastur:** Hoffentlich sind die Fische nicht sauer ;-) Mit den Kapiteln könntest du recht haben. Ftb sollte eigentlich n' zweiteiler werden, aber ich überlege schon, ob ich nicht einfach eine Große Story drauß machen (grübel) die Idee mit meinem Chef ist gut lol aber bitte so, das ich noch volles Geld krieg ;-) Und die Idee mit den klonen kam mir im suff (mal wieder...) aber eigentlich eher von dem PS Game Metal Gear Solid, zumindest die Grundidee.

**Yippieh: **Hoffe du verzeihst mir, aber auch da waren Infos drin, die später noch von belang sein werden. Und mit dem verlieren der dateien... ich hab n' USB Stick, ist aber manchmal sehr chaotiusch. Ich kann mir echt nicht erklären wie die Dateien verloren gegangen sind... hatte leider kein Backup der 'Hauptgeschichte' gemacht.

**Thorin Eichenschild: **Erst mal DAN KE für das viele Lob. Nun ja, Gotic ist nicht mein fall und Kaffee trink ich nur zum Frühstück. Also, falls du es wissen willst, Derek ist keine Super Version von mir selbst, sowas versuche ich zu vermeiden, auch wenn die Grundlegenden Vorlieben übereinstimmen mögen. Habe halt noch nie n# guten Jungen wie ihn irgendwo gehabt und wollte mal was neues machen. Na, egal. Und das mit Hermine mag dir vielleicht auf den Keks gehen, ist aber wichtig für ihre und auch Harrys Chara entwicklung, daher hab bitte Gnade mit mir.

So, nun noch mal vielen dank an Lobarie, die wie immer sehr schnell und gut gearbeitet hat.

Viel spaß!

* * *

**23. D.A.**

* * *

Die anderen Schüler waren endlich wieder da. 

Die Zeit der Langeweile war endlich vorüber.

Es war ja nicht so, dass sie die anderen nicht leiden konnte oder so, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber Harry und Hermine versuchten immer noch irgendwie in die Normalität zurückzufinden, während Ron nur noch Augen für Sara hatte.

Nicht, dass es zu langweilig gewesen wären, nein.

Einen Riesenangriff sah man nicht alle Tage, aber dennoch fühlte sie sich ausgeschlossen und war froh, dass alle ihre Freunde wieder in der Schule waren. So konnten sie endlich weitermachen, wo sie aufgehört hatten.

Ja, so war es.

Sie, die kleine Ginny Weasley hatte die D.A. übernommen als Harry kein Interesse mehr daran zeigte sie weiterzuführen, beziehungsweise sich einfach nicht darum gekümmert hatte.

Mit der Hilfe von Luna, Neville und Dean hatten sie es geschafft weiterzumachen, doch bald würden sie auf eine Sackgasse zulaufen.

Keiner von ihnen war Harry und wusste soviel über Verteidigung wie er, sie besaß auch bei weitem nicht seine Führungsqualitäten, aber dennoch war es ihr gelungen, die D.A. weiterzuführen und das sogar mit Erfolg.

Dennoch würden sie bald wieder Harry bitten müssen zu helfen, da sie auf eine Sackgasse zusteuerten. Obwohl Ginny irgendwie dagegen war, schließlich wusste sie von der Sonderbehandlung, die ihr Bruder und die beiden anderen genossen hatten.

Sie würden keine D.A. mehr brauchen.

Aber dennoch...

Eigentlich war es Hermines Idee gewesen und sie benutzten auch noch die Zauber, die Hermine recherchiert hatte.

Sie würden so nicht lange weitermachen können, sie mussten Harry, Hermine und Ron wieder in die D.A. holen, wenn sie Fortschritte machen wollten, aber wie es jetzt aussah...

Na ja, Schwamm drüber, denn jetzt, wo alle aus den Ferien zurückkehrten, wollte Ginny ein Treffen ihres Führungsstabes arrangieren, um die Ereignisse während der Ferien zu besprechen.

Neville und Dean sprach sie noch am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum an und nutzte die Münze um Luna zu rufen.

Sie machten sich auf zum Raum der Wünsche und vergewisserten sich, dass er nicht von irgendjemand anderem belegt worden war.

Da dies nicht der Fall zu sein schien, trotteten sie hinein und setzten sich an den kleinen Konferenztisch, den sie sich gewünscht hatten.

„So, es ist Einiges passiert, was ich euch mitteilen muss", begann Ginny die Sitzung.

„Zunächst einmal habe ich einige interessante Schildzauber gefunden, die wir ausprobieren sollten. Dann ist hier Einiges gelaufen, von dem ihr noch nichts wisst, da der Tagesprophet sich mal wieder ausschweigt."

Die anderen drei sahen Ginny neugierig an, die das Ganze genoss, ehe sie die Bombe platzen ließ.

„Acht Riesen haben an Weihnachten Hogwarts überfallen und wurden von Fischer und dieser Lily fast im Alleingang erledigt."

„Das ist doch unmöglich!", warf Neville erschrocken ein, während Luna verträumt wie immer aussah und Dean nur die Augen aufgerissen hatte.

Ginny winkte ab.

„Im Ernst, Neville. Acht Riesen haben Hogwarts angegriffen. Fünf haben Fischer und Lily mit Hilfe von Besen und Schwertern getötet. Die anderen drei wurden durch eine Schockwelle, die von Hogwarts selbst kam, buchstäblich in Stücke gerissen."

Dean schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Das ist doch völlig unmöglich. Ich meine, so Riesen sind doch bestimmt an die acht Meter groß!"

Ginny nickte während Luna kicherte.

Alle sahen sie verwundert an.

Luna schaute sich leicht lächelnd um und erklärte: „Das wundert mich nicht."

„Was meinst du damit, Luna?", fragte Neville misstrauisch.

„Na, diese Lily ist mit Sicherheit eine 'Les enfants terrible'. Das ist die geheime Armee, die von du-weißt-schon-wem geschaffen wurde. Sie haben auch Kapstadt ausgelöscht. Sie sollen so gut wie unbesiegbar sein."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen.

Das war genau die Art von Geschichte, die man von Luna erwarten konnte.

Sie entschloss sich, das Thema Riesen fallen zu lassen und sich anderen Dingen zu zuwenden.

„Nun, wir sollten unsere nächste Sitzung am Dienstag halten. Wenn der Raum frei ist. Wir sollten uns aber morgen nach dem Unterricht noch einmal treffen um diese Schildzauber zu lernen."

„Ist in Ordnung", sagte Neville und grinste leicht.

Luna nickte verträumt und Dean zwinkerte.

„Dann wäre das geklärt. Bis morgen dann", sagte Ginny und schloss damit die Sitzung.

Luna und Neville verließen beide den Raum, während Ginny und Dean zurückblieben.

Kaum hatten die anderen den Raum verlassen, gaben sich die beiden einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Ich hab dich vermisst, Sweetheart", hauchte Dean ihr zu.

Das erste Mal, seit die Schüler angekommen waren, hatten sie die Gelegenheit, alleine zu sein.

„Ich dich auch", flüsterte sie, ehe sie sich erneut küssten und ein wenig schmusten.

Nach einer Weile unterbrach Dean ihr Tun.

„Was meinst du, wann wir endlich aufhören können, uns immer nur heimlich zu treffen?", fragte er.

Ginny seufzte leicht.

Sie konnte ihn verstehen, denn schließlich mochte sie dieses Versteckspielen genau so wenig wie er.

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte sie nachdenklich.

„Du weißt, dass Ron ausrasten wird, wenn er von uns erfährt."

„Mach dir um Ron keine Sorgen. Er ist viel ruhiger als im letzten Jahr", gab Dean unbekümmert zurück.

„Ich glaube, dass er in alte Gewohnheiten verfällt, wenn er von uns erfährt. Und ich weiß, wozu er in der Lage ist, wenn er einmal wütend wird."

Dean grinste verschmitzt.

„Können wir nicht Spencer voraus schicken, damit sie ihn ein wenig im Zaum hält?"

Nun musste auch Ginny grinsen.

„Das wäre aber sehr hinterhältig, meinst du nicht auch?"

„Um zu überleben ist alles erlaubt", war seine schelmische antwort.

Ginny musste noch mehr grinsen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das wirklich tun. Ich habe zwar nicht so viel mit Sara zu tun, doch eigentlich verstehe ich mich mit ihr ganz gut."

„Also ist es abgemacht?", fragte er.

Ginny seufzte.

„Ja, wir beginnen das Projekt 'Ron aufklären, ohne in den Krankenflügel geflucht zu werden'."

Er grinste breit.

„Keine Sorge, das schaffen wir schon."

Was sollte man sagen?

Sara dazu zu bewegen, sie zu unterstützen war sehr viel einfacher als Ginny gedacht hatte.

Dieses Mädchen war ziemlich nett und Ginny begann mehr Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen.

Die Rothaarige erfuhr auch, dass Sara einige Sachen von Ron gelernt hatte, die ihnen in der D.A. nützlich sein konnten.

Ginny entschloss sich, Sara in die D.A. aufzunehmen, ohne dass Harry, Hermine und ihr Bruder davon Wind bekamen.

Sie wollte die drei so lange es möglich war heraushalten.

Zumindest bis Hermine wieder auf dem Damm war.

Sie machte jeden Tag mehr und mehr Fortschritte, sprach aber immer noch nicht.

Von Sara hatte sie erfahren, dass man Hermine mit einem Fluch namens ‚Oblivia Pilatus' belegt hatte, der wirklich schwere Schäden in der Seele anrichten konnte.

Laut Sara wirkte der Fluch im Großen und Ganzen wie ein Dementor, nur noch viel schlimmer. Er überschrieb außerdem alle glücklichen Erinnerungen und verkehrte sie ins Gegenteil.

Es war sehr schwer den Fluch zu brechen und mit den Nachwirkungen fertig zu werden könnte unter Umständen Jahre dauern.

Hermine tat ihr leid.

Ginny wollte gar nicht erst wissen, wie es war, wenn alle guten Erinnerungen plötzlich schrecklich wurden.

Grauenvoll!

Nun ja, doch jetzt stand Wichtigeres an als zu grübeln, Saras D.A. Einführung.

Neville hatte bereits das O.K. gegeben, was bedeutete, das der Raum der Wünsche frei war.

Ginny traf Sara kurz davor um sie den anderen vorzustellen, die sich bereits versammelt hatten.

Die D.A. war gewachsen seitdem Ginny sie betreute.

Dreiundvierzig Mitglieder erwarteten sie bereits, als die beiden den Raum betraten.

Sara staunte nicht schlecht bei all den Mitgliedern, die sich hier eingefunden hatten.

Ginny begleitete sie an das eine Ende des Raumes, wo bereits Dean, Neville und Luna auf sie warteten.

Die Mitglieder musterten Sara interessiert, die nun ein wenig schüchtern wirkte, ähnlich wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung im Hogwarts Express.

Ginny wandte sich an die Menge und begann laut und gut vernehmlich zu sprechen.

„Bevor wir heute mit unserem Training beginnen, möchte ich euch allen unser neustes Mitglied vorstellen. Einige von euch kennen Sara bereits, die ja neu an unserer Schule ist. Sie ist sehr intelligent und kennt schon einige Sachen, die uns nützlich sein könnten. Sie wird nun unterschreiben. Bitte einen kräftigen Applaus für Sara."

Die Menge johlte und klatschte, während Sara sich mit hochrotem Kopf in die Liste eintrug.

Dann begann das Training.

Wie immer teilte Ginny die Menge in drei Gruppen auf.

Neville und Luna übernahmen die Anfänger, Dean die Fortgeschrittenen, während Ginny normalerweise die sogenannte Elite, die aus den meisten Gründungsmitgliedern bestand, trainierte.

Heute übernahm Susan die Gruppe, während Ginny mit Sara sprach um einige Sachen die sie von Ron gelernt hatte, in den Trainingsplan aufzunehmen.

Eigentlich lief alles wie immer.

Die Gruppen trainierten eine halbe Stunde lang, dann sollten zehn Minuten Pause folgen, ehe eine weitere halbe Stunde trainiert wurde.

Doch als Ginny dieses Mal die Pause ausrief, begann jemand links neben ihr zu klatschen, nur war da niemand.

Alarmiert richteten die meisten ihren Zauberstab auf die Stelle, von der das Klatschen ertönte.

Dieses hörte auf und eine große, rothaarige Gestalt wurde sichtbar.

„RON?", rief Ginny geschockt.

Ihr Bruder schenkte ihr ein Grinsen während er sorgfältig den Tarnumhang zusammenlegte, der ihn bis gerade eben verborgen hatte.

„Überraschung", sagte er mit einem amüsierten Ton.

Die meisten schienen sprachlos.

Ron sah sich in Ruhe um und sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Ihr habt ganz gute Arbeit geleistet, aber glaubt ihr, das würde für einen echten Todesser reichen?"

Ginnys Schock wich der Wut, die sich bei seinen Worten aufwallte.

„Natürlich können wir es gegen Todesser aufnehmen", erwiderte sie zornig.

„Das werden wir ja sehen", sagte er mit einem Grinsen und beschwor einen Schild um sich herum.

Ginny verstand nicht was er vor hatte, als Schreie an ihr Ohr drangen.

Blitzschnell wirbelte sie herum und erkannte, das einige D.A. Mitglieder von roten und schwarzen Lichtstrahlen niedergestreckt wurden.

Als sie erkannte, von wem diese Strahlen ausgingen, stieg Panik in ihr auf.

Eine schwarze Robe mit Kapuze und einer schwarzen Maske...

Ein Todesser...

HIER?

Ginny hatte keine Zeit drüber nachzudenken, denn sie musste einem schwarzen Lichtstrahl ausweichen, der nun auf sie zuschoss.

Ziemlich unelegant warf sie sich zur Seite und entging nur knapp dem Fluch, dessen Energie sie spüren konnte.

Die D.A. Mitglieder reagierten endlich, indem sie Schockzauber, Ganzkörperklammern und andere Flüche auf den Todesser warfen.

Doch nicht ein Fluch durchdrang den Schutzschild.

Der Todesser bewegte sich mit tödlicher Präzision, schleuderte Flüche oder benutzte seine Füße und Hände um die D.A. Mitglieder auszuschalten.

Mit einer unheimlichen Geschwindigkeit fielen Ginnys Kameraden der Bedrohung zum Opfer.

Wie war das möglich?

Sie waren über vierzig Mann und dennoch konnten sie rein gar nichts gegen einen einzelnen Todesser ausrichten!

Ihre Gedanken wirbelten so schnell, dass sie ihren Bruder nicht erkannte, der mit einem süffisanten Grinsen an einer Wand lehnte und das Schauspiel genoss.

Sara dagegen bemerkte es.

„Was soll das alles?", fragte sie aufgebracht, während er sie in sein Schild einschloss und weiterhin grinste.

„Nur eine kleine Lektion. Keine Sorge, niemanden wird etwas Ernsthaftes passieren. Ich will nur nicht, dass sie eines Tages blind in ihr Verderben rennen."

Sara sah ihn streng an.

„Das ist wirklich eine ganz gemeine Aktion von dir!", schimpfte sie.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern, während er weiterhin den Raum beobachtete.

Neville und Ginny waren die einzigen, die noch standen, aber auch nur, weil sie bereits den neuen Schildzauber beherrschten, den Ginny recherchiert hatte.

Neville gelang es, den Todesser mit einem Entwaffnungszauber zu treffen.

Triumphierend hielt er den gegnerischen Zauberstab in die Höhe, während Ginny einen Schocker auf ihren Feind schleudern wollte.

Sie hielt entsetzt inne, als sie erkannte wie Neville von einem roten Lichtstrahl aus der Hand ihres Feindes niedergestreckt wurde, während der Zauberstab in die andere Hand des Todessers schwebte.

Noch ehe sie auch nur einen überraschten Laut ausstoßen konnte, wurde sie bereits von einem Fluch getroffen und alles wurde schwarz...

Als Ginny die Augen wieder öffnete, blickte sie in das grinsende Gesicht ihres älteren Bruders.

Ein taubes Gefühl beherrschte ihren Körper, während sie kraftvoll auf die Beine gezogen wurde.

Benommen sah sie sich um und erkannte, dass alle D.A. Mitglieder sich langsam wieder aufrappelten und teilweise noch wankten.

„Tja, das war wohl nichts", dröhnte Rons Stimme überlegen.

Ginny wurde wieder sauer.

„Sag mal spinnst du? Was sollte das?"

Ron lachte aus vollem Halse, während Ginnys Blick auf die Gestalt mit den Todesserroben fiel.

„Ja, es war sehr lustig, Harry. Aber jetzt nimm die verdammte Maske ab!", rief sie zornig.

„Das ist nicht Harry", sagte Ron.

„Wie?", fragte Neville perplex. „Wer dann? Hermine?"

Rons Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Auch nicht. Ich habe euch gegen einen echten Todesser kämpfen lassen. Zumindest einen ehemaligen."

Ginny war vollkommen verwirrt.

„Snape? Ich hätte nie...", Doch sie wurde von Rons Gelächter unterbrochen.

„Snape. Also wirklich Gin! Als ob Snape...Oh man, ich kann nicht mehr."

Wieder bekam er sich nicht ein vor lachen.

„Wer ist es denn jetzt?", fauchte Ginny wütend.

„Ja ne, ist klar. Nimm die Maske ab", rief Ron dem Verhüllten zu und kämpfte gegen weitere Lachanfälle.

Der Maskierte streifte die Kapuze ab und zog sich die Maske vom Kopf.

„LILY?", rief Ginny entsetzt.

„Positiv", erwiderte Lily und schien verlegen zu lächeln.

„Hätte ich mir ja denken können", murmelte Sara.

„Du sagtest doch etwas von einem ehemaligen Todesser", wandte sich eine entsetzte Ginny an ihren Bruder.

„Ja. Zeig es ihnen.", erwiderte Ron, der sich nun wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

Lily nickte und krempelte den rechten Ärmel ihrer Robe hoch, um den umstehenden das dunkle Mal zu zeigen, welches dort ins Fleisch eingebrannt worden war.

Die meisten reagierten entsetzt und begannen wieder nervös mit ihren Zauberstäben herumzuspielen.

„Keine Sorge, sie ist auf unserer Seite", rief Ron aus, was aber nicht sehr beruhigend zu wirken schien.

Dean ergriff nun das Wort.

„Hättest du jetzt die Güte uns zu erklären, was das Ganze sollte?"

Ron nickte und erhob seine Stimme, so das ihn jeder hören konnte.

„Nun ja, ich beobachte euch schon seit 'ner ganzen Weile. Erst mal finde ich es gut, dass ihr die D.A. weitergeführt habt. Wir waren leider mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Nun, egal. Ich wollte euch nicht so erschrecken. Eigentlich wollte ich euch zeigen, dass ihr gegen einen richtigen Todesser keine Chance habt. Zumindest nicht so. Dies dort ist Lily. Ich weiß, dass ihr alle von ihr wisst, aber das darf diesen Raum nicht verlassen, verstanden? Wir beide haben uns entschlossen euch zu helfen. Wenn Hermine wieder auf dem Damm ist, wird Harry sich wohl anschließen, aber bei allem Respekt vor eurer Leistung Ginny, Neville, Luna und Dean, muss ich euch sagen, dass ihr unsere Hilfe braucht."

Ginny war frustriert, wütend und froh zugleich.

„Ich denke, das diskutieren wir in einer kleineren Runde. Wir teilen euch das nächste Treffen auf dem üblichen Weg mit. Feierabend für heute."

Etwas widerwillig verlies ein Großteil der D.A. den Raum der Wünsche, den Ron daraufhin in ein kleineres Zimmer mit einem Konferenztisch und einem gemütlichen Kamin veränderte.

Luna, Neville, Dean und Ginny setzten sich auf eine Seite des Tisches, während Ron, Sara und Lily gegenüber Platz nahmen.

Ginny war die inoffizielle Führerin der D.A., daher war sie es auch, die das Wort ergriff.

„Was sollte das heißen, du beobachtest uns schon seit einer ganzen Weile?"

Ron grinste und erklärte: „Seit Hermine entführt wurde in etwa. Ich habe die meisten eurer Sitzungen mit dem Tarnumhang belauscht."

„So lange schon?", entfuhr es Dean.

Der Rothaarige fasste seinen Klassenkameraden scharf ins Auge und sagte: „Wir unterhalten uns auch noch. Aber keine Sorge, ich habe die Privatsphäre geachtet falls es das ist, was dir Sorgen macht."

Dean und Ginny wurden rot, was die übrigen neugierig werden ließ.

„Äh, um wieder auf das Thema zu kommen. Was meinst du mit helfen?", fragte Ginny hastig.

Nun grinste Ron.

„Lily und ich werden euch ein wenig extra Unterricht geben, allerdings nur für die, wie nennt ihr sie? Elite?"

Neville nickte.

„Wir geben der Elite Sonderstunden. Das wird aber knochenhart, das kann ich euch versprechen."

„Positiv", bestätigte Lily froh.

Luna sah Harrys Schwester verträumt an.

„Und du bist also eine der 'Les enfants terrible'?"

„Positiv", erwiderte Lily fröhlich.

„Woher weißt du davon?", fragte Sara entsetzt, während Neville, Dean und Ginny einfach nur erschrocken waren, dass eine von Lunas unglaublichen Storys zu stimmen schien.

„Das werden wir nicht weiter vertiefen, da es niemanden etwas angeht", erklärte Ron ruhig, aber bestimmt.

Luna schenkte ihm ein abwesendes Lächeln, hielt sich aber dran.

Ginny jedoch, war nicht gewillt das Thema so schnell, fallen zu lassen und öffnete schon den Mund.

„Ich mein es ernst, Gin!", sagte Ron mit einer ungewohnten Autorität in der Stimme, was sie tatsächlich verdutzt den Mund schließen ließ.

„Alles was ihr über Lily zu wissen braucht, ist, dass sie auf unserer Seite steht. Sie ist ein wenig anders als andere Menschen und lernt gerade erst wie man normal lebt. Wenn sie euch etwas fragt, antwortet ihr einfach, egal wie naiv die Frage auch sein mag. Nun denn. Um zurück zum Thema zu kommen, wir beide werden von nun an das Training der Elite leiten und auch euch unter unsere Fittiche nehmen. Der Rest bleibt wie gehabt. Ihr seid der Führungsstab. Ich verspüre nicht das Bedürfnis euch die D.A. wegzunehmen, da ihr wunderbare Arbeit leistet. Also keine Angst. Gebt uns einfach eine Galleone damit wir bescheid wissen. Lily unterschreibt auf der Liste und dann wäre zumindest das geregelt. Was haltet ihr davon?"

Neville, Luna und Dean sahen Ginny an und machten ihr so klar, dass es ihre Entscheidung sei und sie sich fügen würden.

Die jüngste Weasley dachte einen Augenblick lang nach.

Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie irgendwann wieder auf die Hilfe von Harry, Hermine und Ron angewiesen sein würden, dennoch hätte sie am liebsten noch eine Weile alleine weitergemacht.

Doch Rons Angebot war nicht schlecht und er schien es ernst zu meinen.

Es würde Ginny weh tun, wenn Harry die D.A. wieder übernehmen würde, da sie ihr ganzes Herzblut da hinein gesteckt hatte.

Doch ja, mit dieser Regelung könnte sie leben.

„In Ordnung", erwiderte sie, nachdem sie noch eine Weile das für und wieder abgewogen hatte.

„Deal.", erwiderte Ron und grinste.

Lily unterschrieb die Liste, wobei sich die Mitglieder des D.A. Führungsstabes über die etwas krakelige, kindlich anmutende Schrift des Mädchens wunderten.

Sie wollten gerade den Raum verlassen, als Ron mit einem breiten Grinsen rief: „Ginny! Dean! Wir haben noch ein kleines Gespräch."

Sara warf Ron einen mahnenden Blick zu, der nur zwinkerte, ehe sie zusammen mit Neville, Luna und Lily den Raum verließ.

Ginny und Dean setzten sich mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl gegenüber von Ron, der noch breiter grinste, als er ihre Mienen sah.

„Ron...", setzte Dean an, doch er wurde unterbrochen.

„Für wie beschränkt haltet ihr mich eigentlich? Und wie könnt ihr beide glauben, ich würde es nicht akzeptieren, dass ihr zusammen seid?", fragte er ruhig.

Ginny sah überrascht auf.

„Also...", setzte sie an, kam aber nicht weiter als ihr Freund.

„Du weißt, das ich mich geändert habe, Gin. Wenn ihr meinen Segen wollt, könnt ihr ihn haben. Aber lasst in Zukunft diese Geheimniskrämerei, okay? Was ihr macht oder auch nicht, geht mich nichts an! Aber sei gewarnt, Dean. Wenn du die Verhütung vernachlässigst und Ginny schwanger wird, dann lernst du mich kennen. So und nun entschuldigt mich. Ich hab noch zu tun."

Mit einem breiten Grinsen verlies Ron das scharlachrot angelaufene Pärchen.

„Was war das denn?", fragte Ginny perplex, als sie sich erholt hatte.

„Das war Ron...glaub ich zumindest.."

* * *

Voldemort war hoch zufrieden mit seinem Diener. 

„Das sind exzellente Nachrichten, Lucius. Endlich kann ich eines meiner Ziele erreichen."

Der Mann mit den stahlgrauen Augen und dem langen blonden Haar verbeugte sich tief.

„Stets zu Diensten, Mylord."

Voldemort grinste.

„Nun schicke mir Alexander, Napoleon und Wurmschwanz. Sie können diese Angelegenheit weiterverfolgen."

„Wie Sie wünschen, Mylord."

Lucius verließ den Thronsaal um seiner Aufgabe gewissenhaft wie immer nachzukommen.

Ja, Lucius war wahrlich ein treuer Gefolgsmann, auch wenn sein Sohn ein Verräter war. Doch nun sollte es ihn nicht mehr interessieren. Die Verräter würden noch bekommen was ihnen zustand, aber das hatte Zeit...

Gedankenverloren setzte er sich auf seinen wundervollen Thron, der mit kunstvollen Schlangenornamenten verziert worden war.

Bellatrix war eine wahrhaftige Künstlerin, wie er immer wieder feststellen musste, wenn er neue Details in den Zeichnungen seines Throns entdeckte.

Beiläufig streichelte er Nagini, die sich neben seinen Thron zusammengerollt hatte und den Kopf auf eine seiner Armlehnen gelegt hatte.

Seine Geduld wurde nicht lange auf die Probe gestellt.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten knieten die Personen, die er hatte sehen wollen vor ihm.

„Sehr gut, da seid ihr ja. Ich habe einen Auftrag für euch."

„Was wünscht ihr, Mylord?", fragten die drei Knienden wie aus einem Munde.

„Unsere Informationen sind nun komplett. Ich wünsche, dass ihr mir Sara bringt. Doch gebt auf Potter Acht. Er scheint langsam ein ernstzunehmender Gegner zu werden. Falls es zum Kampf kommt, tötet ihn nicht! Dieses Vergnügen werde ich mir gönnen, sobald ich mein Ziel erreicht habe. Nun geht. Enttäuscht mich nicht!"

„Wie ihr wünscht, Mylord..."

* * *

Nun ja, ihr wisst, wie ihr mich glücklich machen könnt oder? 

Also, worauf wartet ihr?

so long  
Zerengeb


	25. Hier kommt Alex!

* * *

**Fade to black**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Wie J.K. Rowling vor kurzem bewiesen hat, gehört noch alles ihr :-) 

So, hoffe dieses mal war es nicht zu lang.

grummel, alle sind im Urlaub, nur ich muss mir die finger wund tippen ;-)

**Vorndess: **Der Autor dankt, aber jetzt muss ich ihn erst bügeln bis ich ihn wieder benutzen kann. Und gut genährt ist er ja och noch ;-)

**Alex Black5: **Nun zu deinen Zahlreichen Fragen: Sirius: Wirst du noch sehen! Ron: Weil er Snape nicht leiden kann und noch nie konnte ;-) Voldemort: Genaueres dazu in diesem chap! Derek: Er war schon oft auf entzug in der Betty Ford klinik für chronisch Koffeinsüchtige, brachte aber nichts, deswegen Schlürft er sich langsam in sein Verderben ;-)  
Zu Ron und Dear Nobody, eigentlich war es eher umgekehrt, aber die ähnlichkeiten werden sich wohl nicht mehr häufen nachdem du mich drauf hingewiesen hast (grins) Und ja, ein wenig sadistisch bin ich schon (diabolischlachanfallhab) Die Boxershorts sind nicht vergessen, Der viriturielle bierkasten hat gemundet, obwohl ich jetzt ein paar Bytes zuviel habe ;-)  
Wir werden sehen pb ich genug chaps schaffe, schönen Urlaub noch!

**silvertrust: ** Siehst du den Kapiteltietel :g:

**Roter Draconis: **Is ja gut, ein oder zwei kleine Geheimnisse lüfte ich für dich ;-)

**Taze15: **Nehm ich nicht persönlich und versuche euch nicht so lang warten zu lassen ;-) Ach übrigens, wieso 'na ja'? Und zu HP6, die Deutesche Ausgabe erscheint am 1.10, also nicht so lange Wartezeit.

** Yipiehh: **Ich fasse das mal als Kompliment auf ;-)

**Jeanuts: **Ich hoffe es hat sich gelohnt die Geduld zu wahren (grins)

** Schokki: **Danke (grins) und ich bin nicht sauer wenn mal keine Reviews kommen. und so wie es momentan läuft, könnten es sogar mehr chaps werden (sichsehrweitausdemfensterlehn)

So, nun wieder einen fetten Dank an meine Betaleserin Lobarie, die sehr fix ist wie ich sagen muss (16 Uhr kapitel übermittelt um 17 Uhr war es wieder da!)

Viel Spass!

* * *

**24. Hier kommt Alex!**

* * *

„Ihr seid euch auch sicher?", fragte Derek zum vielleicht zehnten mal. 

„Ja, sind wir", erwiderte Harry fast schon genervt, während Ron die Augen verdrehte, was Hermine dazu brachte, ihm einen tadelnden Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Sorry, aber ich muss das zu hundert Prozent wissen, weil es kein Schritt ist, den man unbedacht gehen sollte", entschuldigte sich der Deutsche.

„Ja, ja. Wir sind uns alle zu hundertzwanzig Prozent sicher! Also? Was ist nun?", fragte Harry.

Derek grinste und erhob sich.

Er warf eine Prise Flohpulver in seinen Kamin, steckte den Kopf hinein und sagte laut und vernehmlich: „Jos van Dijk, IVZ Niederlassung Wien, ID 1346-1, Passwort: Oberon!"

Er wartete einige Minuten und begann dann ein schnelles Gespräch in einer den Jugendlichen unbekannten Sprache, wobei eine tiefe und ziemlich kantige Stimme antwortete.

Nach einigen Minuten beendete Derek das Gespräch und wandte sich an seine Schüler, drei Pergamente in der Hand.

Er reichte jedem von ihnen eines und erklärte: „Ein Regulatoren Standardvertrag. Lest ihn euch gut durch und fragt, wenn ihr Fragen habt!"

Harry nahm sein Pergament entgegen und begann es zu lesen:

* * *

_'Magisch bindender Vertrag zwischen Harry James Potter und der Internationalen Vereinigung der Zauberer, nachstehend IVZ genannt. _

_Harry James Potter verpflichtet sich nach Unterschreiben dieses Vertrages folgende Bedingungen zu erfüllen:_

_- Die Rangabfolge, so wie die allgemein geltenden Regelungen der IVZ sind zu beachten.  
- Befohlene Einsätze werden sofort und ohne zu fragen ausgeführt, es sei denn, sie stehen mit der eigenen Ethik in Konflikt. Auf diesen Missstand ist sofort hinzuweisen!  
- Der Vertragsnehmer verpflichtet sich, die ihm zugetragenen Aufgaben mit Sorgfalt auszuführen und die Regeln und Gesetze der IVZ Mitgliedsstaaten zu achten und zu respektieren.  
- Alle geforderten Prüfungen und Leistungsnachweise sind zu erbringen. (u.a. Jährlicher Fitnesstest, Kenntnisprüfungen etc.)  
- Des Weiteren verpflichtet er sich, die ihm gegebenen Privilegien und Autoritäten nicht zu seinem Eigennutz zu missbrauchen._

_Im Gegenzug werden Harry James Potter von der IVZ folgende Privilegien gewährt:_

_- Eine Jahresvergütung in Höhe von achttausend Galleonen, steigend mit dem Rang - Der Rang eines Vollstreckers im freien Vollstreckerkorps  
- 25 Tage Jahresurlaub  
- Eine Bürozelle im zentralen Regulatorenbüro in Wien, Abteilung: freies Vollstreckerkorp  
- Zugang zu Waffen, Materialien und Informationen entsprechend seinem Rang  
- Zugang zu allen IVZ Einrichtungen der Sicherheitsstufe zwei- Eine Kampfausbildung der Stufe A1  
- Die damit verbundenen Papiere und Berechtigungen  
- Zauberer und Muggel Ausweispapiere  
- Diplomatische Immunität in allen IVZ Mitgliedsstaaten_

_Ein Exemplar der geltenden Regelungen und Bestimmungen der IVZ wird Ihnen umgehend zugestellt._

_Bitte unterschreiben Sie den Vertrag mit Ihrem Blut um die magische Bindung rechtens zu machen, eine entsprechende Feder wird Ihnen ausgehändigt.'_

* * *

Harry sah auf und hatte tatsächlich ein oder zwei Fragen. 

„Was ist denn das ‚freie Vollstreckerkorps'?"

Derek grinste und begann zu erklären: „Das Regulatorenbüro besteht aus drei Abteilungen. Das Ermittlungskorps, bestehend aus dem Forensischen Büro, der Spurensicherung und den eigentlichen Ermittlern. Das Zugriffkorps, welches so etwas wie eine mobile Eingreiftruppe darstellt und vornehmlich für Verhaftungen eingesetzt wird. Es besteht aus der Haupteinheit und verschiedenen Sonderkommandos, die sich auf Wesen wie Dementoren, Riesen, Werwölfe oder Vampire spezialisiert haben. Und zu guter Letzt das freie Vollstreckerkorps, welches wie der Name schon sagt, freie Ermittler und Eingreifzauberer beschäftigt. Die Hauptaufgabe besteht vor allem in Terroristenbekämpfung. Freie Vollstrecker wählen ihre Ermittlungen selbst, wenn welche aushängen oder beginnen ihre eigenen Ermittlungen, ganz wie sie wollen. Es ist sogar möglich andere Tätigkeiten als den Hauptberuf auszuführen, zum Beispiel an Hogwarts unterrichten, aber die Abrechnung mit der Lohnabteilung und das Gegenrechnen zum Feststellen der Leistungsbezüge ist die Hölle."

Derek grinste breit.

„Andere betreiben nebenher Forschungen oder sind ewig im Untergrund und arbeiten in irgendwelchen potentiell gefährlichen Vereinigungen oder tun sonst was. Das freie Vollstreckerkorps beherbergt außerdem eine Fluchforschungsstation, ein Zaubertranklabor und eine Fluchbrecherabteilung."

Bei diesen Worten begannen die Augen von Hermine zu glänzen.

Harry überlegte noch etwas, ehe Ron eine Frage stellte.

„Werden wir sofort zu Einsätzen geholt oder wie?"

Derek schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nur in Notfällen. Ihr könnt weiter am Unterricht teilnehmen und werdet daher den Minimallohn erhalten und keine vollen Bezüge. Ein, zwei kleine Pflichttermine müsst ihr wahrnehmen, aber das wird euch eher freuen. Ich sage dazu aber erst etwas, wenn ihr die Verträge unterschrieben habt. Wichtig ist, dass ihr es aus eurem eigenen freien Willen tut, nur der Sache selbst wegen."

Die drei nickten und überlegten noch einmal, ehe Harry entschlossen die von Derek dargebotene Feder nahm und unterschrieb.

Er kannte solche Federn bereits von Umbridge, daher wusste er, dass er mit seinem eigenem Blut unterschrieb.

Die Wunde, die auf seinem Handrücken erschien und seinen Namen darstellte, heilte sofort wieder.

Hermine und Ron wirkten erst ein wenig unsicher.

Verträge, die mit Blut unterzeichnet wurden bargen eine mächtige Magie.

Aber schließlich unterschrieben auch sie.

Derek schenkte ihnen ein lächeln und reichte jedem die Hand.

„Dann willkommen auf dem Spielplatz der großen Jungs", sagte er schelmisch.

Er setzte sich wieder und betrachtete die frisch gebackenen Regulatoren, ehe er zu weiteren Erklärungen ansetzte.

„Zunächst einige Infos für euch. Regulatoren duzen sich unabhängig vom Rang. Der wird nur bei erster Vorstellung, offiziellen Anlässen oder im Umgang mit Außenstehenden verwendet. Jeder Regulator muss sich auf den anderen verlassen, deshalb gibt es keine kleinlichen Protokolle, da normalerweise jeder weiß, an welcher Stelle der Befehlskette er steht."

Die drei nickten.

„Und zu dem Pflichttermin den ich erwähnt habe. Ihr werdet bei Sirius Gerichtsverhandlung aussagen."

„Wie?", fragte Harry überrascht.

Derek grinste ihn an.

„Fudge wollte verhindern, dass man euch vorlädt, was er als Minister dieses Landes tun kann. Aber nun seid ihr offiziell Angestellte eines Ermittlungsorgans, was bedeutet, dass wir euch vorladen können. Mal abgesehen davon birgt eure neue Stellung einen gewissen Respekt und Glaubwürdigkeit, da unsere Aufnahmebedingungen bei weitem härter sind, als die der Auroren. Niemand wird das anzweifeln können."

„Das bedeutet, dass man uns endlich glauben wird?", fragte Harry verdutzt.

Es wurmte ihn noch immer, dass seine Sicht der Ereignisse aus seinem dritten Jahr als ein Märchen abgetan wurde.

„Das war einer der Gründe, die mich darin bestärkt haben euch offiziell aufzunehmen. Aber glaubt nicht, dass ihr nur deshalb eingestellt wurdet. Ihr habt ein riesiges Potential und werdet den Job verdammt gut machen, lasst euch von keinem was anderes erzählen."

Dereks Gesicht nahm einen spitzbübischen ausdruck an und fuhr mit seinen Erklärungen fort.

„Ihr kriegt außerdem 'ne schicke Uniform und auch Kampfkleidung. Darunter eine fluchsichere Weste und Talismane, die feindliche Zauber abschwächen können. Den Rest, wie Spesenabrechnungen und dergleichen könnt ihr dem Regelwälzer entnehmen, der euch mit euren Uniformen zugestellt wird. Aber haltet weiterhin dicht, wie gehabt."

Die drei nickten ihm kurz zu.

Harry erhob sich um den Raum zu verlassen und Hermine tat es ihm gleich.

Überrascht stellten sie fest, das Ron sitzen geblieben war.

„Geht schon mal vor. Ich muss noch mal kurz mit Derek sprechen.", sagte der Rothaarige an seine Freunde gewandt.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und verließ mit Hermine zusammen den Raum.

„Ich gestehe, dass ich soeben von Neugier gepackt wurde.", sagte Derek mit einem schelmischen Unterton.

Ron grinste verlegen und kratze sich am Kopf.

„Sag mal, weißt du etwas über die D.A.?", fragte Ron geradeheraus.

„Hab einige Geschichten drüber gehört, die im Lehrerkollegium rumgeistern. Ich vermute, dass es die Gruppe um deine Schwester ist, die ziemlich regelmäßig den Raum der Wünsche belegt."

„Das weißt du?", fragte Ron überrascht.

„Es ist meine Aufgabe, so etwas zu bemerken. Man sollte sich stets über alle Vorgänge in seiner Umgebung bewusst sein."

Ron nickte nur und entschloss sich, seine Frage zu stellen.

„Es ist folgendermaßen, die D.A. wurde letztes Jahr von Harry gegründet, um der Verblödung durch Umbridge entgegenzuwirken. Ginny hat die Gruppe weitergeführt, doch sie kommen nicht über den standard Schulkram hinaus, daher wollten Lily und ich ihnen helfen."

„Den Frischlingen ein wenig in den Arsch treten?", fragte Derek scherzhaft.

Ron grinste.

„So kann man es auch ausdrücken. Aber nun zu meiner Frage, ist es von deiner Seite aus o.k. wenn wir das machen?"

Derek überlegte kurz und nickte dann.

„Wenn wir zusammen einen Trainingsplan aufstellen und eine Liste, was du lehren darfst und was nicht, ist das kein Problem. Du musst verstehen, vieles was ihr gelernt habt ist pure schwarze Magie, dass sollten wir lieber nicht weitergeben. Mal abgesehen davon hat es seine Gründe, warum ihr 'n Kampfzauberberechtigungsschein erhalten habt. Ich denke, eine Ausbildung der Stufe A3 könnte ich vertreten. Das ist etwa das Niveau der Magischen Polizeibrigade. Reicht um Todesser in Schach zu halten."

„Danke.", sagte Ron.

„Komm am besten morgen wieder, dann gehen wir den Plan und die Protokolle durch", erwiderte der Regulator und klopfte Ron auf die Schulter.

Gut gelaunt verließ Ron das Büro und schloss sich Harry und Hermine an, die auf ihn gewartet hatten.

„Was war denn?", fragte Harry interessiert.

„Ach, ich wollte nur noch etwas genauer über das Gehalt informiert werden", log Ron ohne rot zu werden und sah verlegen drein als wäre es ihm peinlich, war aber bedacht darauf, seine Okkulumentikschilde hoch zu halten.

Er mochte es nicht sonderlich seine Freunde zu belügen, doch er wollte sie vorerst da heraushalten, da sie schon genug um die Ohren hatten. Er kannte die beiden gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie sofort helfen würden, ohne auf ihren ohnehin schon stressigen Tagesablauf zu achten und das wollte er den beiden nicht zumuten.

„Ach so", sagte Harry unbekümmert und zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Wir beide müssen uns gleich bei McGonagall melden und werden danach wohl ins Bett gehen."

„Ich begleite euch 'n Stück, liegt eh auf'm Weg.", sagte Ron und sie trotteten los.

Etwa auf der Hälfte des Weges, sahen sie etwas, was sie stutzig machte.

Colin Creevey lag bewusstlos am Boden.

Harry und Ron stürmten sofort vor und beugten sich zu ihm hinab, während Hermine zurück blieb und argwöhnisch die Umgebung musterte.

„Was ist los?", wunderte sich Ron, während Harry ihn schnell untersuchte.

Ron sprach einen einfachen Diagnosezauber, den er im Erste Hilfe Kurs bei Jay erlernt hatte.

„Puls ist normal", sagte Harry beruhigt.

„Sieht nach 'nem Schockzauber aus", steuerte Ron bei.

„Wer sollte...", doch Harry kam nie dazu den Satz zu vollenden, da eine vertraute Stimme aufschrie, eine Stimme die dennoch so fremd und rau klang, weil sie zu lange nicht genutzt worden war.

„PASST AUF! HINTER EUCH!"

Harry und Ron schmissen sich ohne zu fragen zur Seite und erkannten noch die Lichtblitze, die an der Stelle einschlugen, an der sie gerade noch gestanden hatten.

„Gute Reflexe", sagte eine arrogante Stimme, die Harry vorher nur einmal gehört hatte, sie aber sofort wieder erkannte.

Er fuhr herum und schaute in ein Spiegelbild von sich, nur um vier Jahre gealtert.

Kalte grüne Augen musterten ihn hochmütig.

Ron stand der Mund offen.

„Wie ist das möglich?", hauchte der Rothaarige entsetzt.

„Alexander...?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Oh, der große Potter erinnert sich an mich, welche Ehre", erwiderte der Ältere und nur ein wenig Sarkasmus schwang in seiner Stimme mit, die ansonsten eher amüsiert wirkte.

Harry und Ron zuckten mit ihren Zauberstabhänden, doch Alexander grinste nur.

„Das würde ich lassen, wenn ihr nicht wollt das eure Schlammblutfreundin ein eher unrühmliches Ende findet.", sagte eine zweite Stimme.

Harry und Ron schauten in die Richtung aus der gesprochen wurde und erbleichten.

Ein Junge, der eine unheimliche Ähnlichkeit zu Sirius besaß und etwa in Alexanders Alter war, hielt Hermine von hinten umklammert und hatte seinen Zauberstab direkt auf ihre Schläfe gerichtet.

Hermine wirkte starr vor Schreck.

„Lass sie los!", fauchte Harry.

„Na na, wer wird denn gleich aggressiv werden?", fragte der B.E. lässig und grinste frech.

„Darf ich euch meinen lieben Halbbruder Napoleon vorstellen?", fragte Alexander amüsiert.

„Wie seid ihr ins Schloss gekommen? Das ist doch unmöglich wenn es erweckt wurde!", wisperte Hermine mit rauer stimme.

„Sieh an, unsere kleine Geisel ist neugierig. Aber als Muggelgeborene sollte sie doch wissen, dass ein guter Zauberer nie seine Tricks verrät", höhnte Napoleon.

Alexander lachte kalt.

„So ihr zwei Hübschen, lasst eure Stäbe fallen und verschränkt die Arme hinter eurem Rücken, sonst wird es ungemütlich für das Schlammblut."

Ron und Harry folgten den Anweisungen.

Napoleon grinste süffisant.

„Ihr guten Jungs seid so einfach in Schach zu halten. Ihr würdet alles tun um eure kleine Freundin zu beschützen, nicht wahr?", höhnte er.

„Tut mir leid, aber da ist ein Fehler in deinem Gedankengang", flüsterte Hermine, die ihre Stimme immer noch nicht richtig nutzen konnte.

„Und der wäre?", fragte Napoleon spöttisch.

„Ihr glaubt, ich brauche die beiden um mich zu verteidigen."

Kaum hatte sie diese Worte ausgesprochen, hatte sie sich bereits aus dem Griff des B.E. befreit, ihren Kopf aus dem Wirkungsbereich seines Stabes gezogen und sich herumgedreht.

Das Ganze endete mit einem wohlplatzierten Tritt in den Genitalbereich ihres Gegners, der daraufhin stöhnend zusammensackte.

Alexander reagierte sofort, indem er einen Fluch in ihre Richtung schickte, aber auch Harry und Ron kamen in Bewegung.

Mit einer schnellen Geste der Hand, beorderten sie ihre Zauberstäbe zu sich und richteten hochpotentielle Schockzauber gegen Alexander, welche aber an einem Schild um ihn herum abprallten.

Hermine hatte sich fallen lassen und war so dem Fluch entkommen, den der P.E. gegen sie abgefeuert hatte.

Mit der linken Hand feuerte sie ein Stupor gegen Napoleon und beorderte mit der Rechten ihren eigenen Stab zu sich.

Doch auch der sich am Boden krümmende war von einem Schild geschützt, so das ihr Spruch wirkungslos gegen die Decke gelenkt wurde.

Harrys Gedanken rasten.

Es war wie so oft zuvor, er schien genau zu wissen was zu tun ist und handelte einfach, während sein Hirn alle vorhandenen Möglichkeiten auswertete um die beste Lösung zu finden.

Es lief wie von alleine.

Schon befanden sich die drei in einem Duell mit Alexander, der zwar Mühe hatte gegen alle drei gleichzeitig zu kämpfen, es aber dennoch schaffte.

Auch Napoleon schien sich zu erholen und begann schließlich, sich an dem Kampf zu beteiligen.

„Das wirst du büßen, du verdammte Schlampe!", fauchte er, ehe Todesflüche seinen Stab verließen.

Doch Hermine war extrem schnell und es gelang ihr immer wieder den tödlichen Strahlen auszuweichen.

Harry konzentrierte sich auf Alexander, der verdammt gut war, während Ron begann Hermine zu helfen indem er Feuerbälle gegen Napoleon schoss, der ausweichen musste, um nicht zu verbrennen.

Harry versuchte sich fest genug zu konzentrieren, um seine Hartgummibälle heraufzubeschwören, da er vermutete dass ihre Schilde nicht physischer Natur waren, doch Alexander feuerte in so schneller Folge Schmerzflüche gegen ihn, dass er in seiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht eine Sekunde lang nachlassen durfte.

„Ihr seid schon ganz gut", stellte Alexander mit einem fiesen Grinsen fest. „Sogar besser als das letzte Mal."

„Das nehme ich als Kompliment", keuchte Harry.

Er verstand nicht, wie sein Gegner das machte.

Obwohl er selbst eine sehr gute Kondition besaß, begann er durch die Anstrengung bereits schwerer zu atmen, während der P.E. vollkommen ruhig und entspannt wirkte, gerade so, als würde er nur einen erfrischenden Spaziergang unternehmen.

Außerdem waren es sehr merkwürdige Schilde, die er verwendete.

Harry hatte solche noch nie vorher gesehen.

Und sie schienen jeden Zauber den er sprach, effektiv abzublocken.

Wenn das so weitergehen würde, wäre er bald zu erschöpft um weiterhin kämpfen zu können.

Ein schneller Seitenblick auf Ron und Hermine zeigte ihm, dass es ihnen ähnlich ging.

Er fing schon an sich große Sorgen zu machen, als er etwas erkannte, was ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht zauberte.

Schwarzer Nebel füllte den Boden des Flurs und eine merkwürdige dunkle Stelle an der Wand begann feste Konturen anzunehmen.

„Ein Vampir?", fragte Alexander verdutzt, der nun auf den Nebel fixiert war, welcher die Form von Derek annahm.

Lily hatte sich inzwischen vollkommen aus dem Schattendasein gelöst und feuerte einen Mächtigen Schwarzen Fluch gegen Napoleon, der überrascht inne hielt, da sein Schild sich verkrümmte als der Zauber darauf prallte.

„Eine Standard P.E.? Hier? Und wie zum Teufel kannst du so mächtige Magie benutzen?"

„Lily mag den da nicht!", fauchte die Rothaarige und stellte sich schützend vor Ron und Hermine.

„Was soll das denn werden?", fragte Alexander und fixierte Derek, der mit einem arroganten Grinsen neben Harry stand und zwei Zauberstäbe gegen ihn gerichtet hielt.

„Eine kleine Überraschung", säuselte der Regulator mit süßlicher Stimme in der eine Menge Hohn und Spott mitschwang.

„Ah ja, der berühmte Erzverräter. B.E. 13. Und als kleine Zugabe eine Verräterin von der wir noch gar nichts wussten. Ich schätze mal, sie kommt aus der Hogsmeade Truppe. Waren wohl doch nicht alle Tod."

„Erraten!", bestätigte Derek mit einem Grinsen und fuhr dann fort: „Dann stell dich mal vor, Kleiner. Für 'n ‚Les enfants terrible' bist du verdammt noch mal zu redselig."

Alexander grinste und erwiderte: „Alexander Riddle. Und ich bin kein Standard ‚Les enfants terrible' sondern gehöre, wie mein Halbruder Napoleon dort, zur Elite."

„Interessant. Nun, da wir uns alle so gut kennen, ist es Zeit für euch den Löffel abzugeben", sagte Derek und sofort begann der Kampf erneut.

Dieses mal hatte sich das Blatt jedoch gewendet.

Derek und Lily waren wirklich verdammt gut und schon nach kürzester Zeit hatte Lily es geschafft, zusammen mit Hermine und Ron den Schild von Napoleon zu brechen.

Doch was dann geschah, war überraschend.

Sofort nachdem der Schild kollabiert war, fuhr ein weißer Schleier aus den Wänden und durchdrang Napoleon, der daraufhin einen Markerschütternden Schmerzensschrei ausstieß.

„SCHEIßE!", brüllte Alexander und war mit einem Satz bei dem B.E., der immer noch schrie wie am Spieß.

„Wir sehen uns wieder!", brüllte er noch, ehe er etwas in die Hand nahm und zusammen mit seinem Bruder verschwand.

„Portschlüssel", stellte Derek mit eindeutiger Enttäuschung in der Stimme fest.

Dann wandte er sich sofort an die drei Jugendlichen.  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte er ruhig.

Harry berichtete mit knappen Worten wie sie Colin gefunden hatten und dann angegriffen worden waren.

Hermine kümmerte sich inzwischen um den immer noch bewusstlosen Jungen, während Ron Harrys Bericht ergänzte und Lily gespannt zuhörte.

Derek schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich verstehe noch nicht ganz wie die zwei hier reingekommen sind oder was genau sie damit bezweckten. Zu ersterem habe ich zwar eine Theorie, müsste die aber mit 'nem Experten..."

Der Regulator ruckte mit den Kopf nach rechts.

„Was ist?", fragte Harry skeptisch.

„Dumbledore ruft mich, ein Notfall", erwiderte Derek, während er sich bereits in schwarzen Nebel auflöste.

„Wie, Dumbledore ruft ihn?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

Doch ehe jemand antworten konnte ertönte Professor McGonagalls atemlose Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Potter, Weasley, Granger, Black! Sie melden sich sofort im Büro des Schulleiters! Mr. Creevey? Sie kommen mit mir!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

Black?

„Was ist denn los Prof...?", wollte Ron fragen, wurde jedoch von McGonagall unterbrochen.

„Sofort Weasley!"

Rons Mund klappte zu und zusammen mit den anderen schritt er eilig in Richtung Dumbledores Büro.

„Lily? Warum ist dein Nachname Black?", fragte Harry schwer atmend durch das flotte Tempo, das sie vorlegte.

„Sirius will Lily aufnehmen wenn er wieder Rehabilitiert ist, deshalb hat Lily sich seinen Nachnamen ausgesucht", erklärte die Rothaarige, die seltsamerweise immer noch ruhig atmete.

Das war zwar etwas überraschend, aber andererseits auch zu erwarten gewesen, daher stellte Harry keine weiteren Fragen.

„Das freut mich für dich", hauchte Hermine, die ihre Stimme noch nicht ganz benutzen konnte.

Lilly blieb geschockt stehen.

„Hermine kann ja wieder sprechen!", rief sie erstaunt aus.

Hermine nickte nur und befand sich schon in einer festen Umarmung der Rothaarigen.

„Lily ist glücklich!", kicherte sie.

Harry freute sich zwar auch, war jetzt aber zu besorgt um das irgendwie äußern zu können.

Ron schien es ähnlich zu gehen.

„Ich freue mich auch, dass sie wieder sprechen kann. Bitte versteht mich nicht falsch, aber wir sollten das später feiern und lieber schnell zu Dumbledore. Ich hab 'n ganz schlechtes Gefühl."

Hermine nickte und Lily strahlte immer noch.

Wenig später hatten sie ohne Klopfen das Büro betreten und Ron musterte skeptisch einen verdammt wütenden Derek, was seine Besorgnis noch steigerte.

Das letzte Mal als er den Regulatoren wütend erlebt hatte, war Hermine entführt worden.

Das er wieder so sauer war, schürte Rons allerschlimmste Befürchtungen.

Dumbledore saß mit ernstem Blick hinter seinem Schreibtisch, sagte aber nichts.

„Ich weiß jetzt...was die beiden bezweckt hatten!", brachte Derek mit extrem gepresster Stimme hervor.

Rons Sorgen steigerten sich noch, die der anderen wohl auch.

„Sie sollten uns ablenken. Während wir sie bekämpft haben, wurden Schüler von einem weiteren Todesser angegriffen. Sie wehrten sich gut, aber einige, darunter auch deine Schwester, Ron, wurden mit schweren Verletzungen zum St. Mungos transportiert."

Ron, Harry und Hermine erbleichten, während sich Lilys Blick verhärtete.

Rons Gedanken überschlugen sich.

‚Nicht Ginny…lass sie nicht zu schwer verletzt sein...'

„Das war noch nicht alles", brachte Derek hervor.

Ron zwang sich zum sprechen.

„Er...er hat Sara oder?"

Derek schlug hart gegen die Wand und seine Faust begann zu bluten.

„Ja, aber das ist immer noch nicht alles."

Ron schloss die Augen.

Was denn noch?

„Es war Pettigrew, der sie geholt hat."

„DIESE STINKENDE RATTE!", brach es aus Harry und Ron gleichzeitig hervor.

„Wir haben bereits alle Schritte eingeleitet, um sie zu finden", sagte nun Dumbledores ernste, aber beruhigende Stimme.

„Der Orden trifft sich in zwei Stunden, ihr werdet uns begleiten. Bis dahin bitte ich euch, Ruhe zu bewahren. Selbst wenn es euch schwer fällt."

Die Jugendlichen nickten bedrückt.

„Wir werden...", begann Dumbledore, doch er wurde unterbrochen als das Gesicht einer Hexe mittleren Alters im Kamin erschien.

Sie hatte braunes lockiges Haar und trug eine Halbbrille, die den intelligenten Ausdruck in den Augen noch verstärkte.

„Du wolltest irgendetwas, Derek?", fragte die Hexe an den Regulatoren gewand und schaute die Umstehenden neugierig an.

„Ah, Mona. Wunderbar. Vielleicht können wir jetzt einige Rätsel lösen", sagte Derek, der sich scheinbar wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Zunächst einmal will ich dich vorstellen. Das ist Captain Mona Leetsch, Fluchbrecherin aus dem freien Vollstreckerkorps. Mona, das sind unsere neusten Mitglieder. Vollstreckerin Hermine Granger, Vollstrecker Ron Weasley und Vollstrecker Harry Potter. Die Rothaarige ist Lily Black, meine kleine Halbschwester. Albus kennst du ja."

„Willkommen im Club", sagte sie zu den Jugendlichen und nickte ihnen mit einem Lächeln zu, ehe sie wieder ernst wurde und sich an Derek wandte.

„Du hast mich doch sicher nicht aus meinem Experiment holen lassen um mir die Neuen vorzustellen, oder? Also rück raus mit der Sprache!"

Derek nickte knapp und begann die Situation zu schildern.

„Also, um es zusammenzufassen,...", erwiderte Mona nachdem die Erklärung geendet hatte, „...drei Individuen mit eindeutig feindlicher Absicht sind in das Schloss eingedrungen ohne das die Schutzzauber reagiert haben. Und nachdem ihr den Schild eines dieser Individuen gebrochen habt, kam die Verteidigung zum Zug?"

Der Deutsche nickte bestätigend.

„Ich würde sofort die magische Frequenz eurer Schutzzauber ändern! Was du beschrieben hast, können nur Modulationsschilde gewesen sein. Sie müssen die Frequenz irgendwie ermittelt haben und diese Schilde schützten sie vor irgendwelchen Auswirkungen. Die sind ziemlich mächtig, es braucht einiges um da durchzudringen, aber zurück zum Thema. Eigentlich ist es unmöglich für den Feind die Frequenz zu bestimmen, da die Schutzzauber ihn vorher töten würden. Ich kann erklären was sie getan haben, aber nicht wie."

„Der Riesenangriff", hauchte Hermine.

Dumbledore und Derek sahen sie überrascht an.

„Du kannst wieder sprechen?", fragte Derek.

Ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte, stellte Mona eine Frage.

„Was für ein Angriff?"

Der Regulator entschloss sich, später mit Herm zu reden und erwiderte: „Zu Weihnachten gab es einen eigentlich sinnlosen Angriff der Riesen. Deshalb haben wir das Schloss überhaupt erst geweckt."

Mona überlegte, während Dumbledore sich räusperte.

„Es liegt auf der Hand, ein wahrlich gerissener Plan. Die Riesen wurden benutzt, damit ich das Schloss erwecke und während Hogwarts sich seiner Angreifer erwehrte, ermittelten die Todesser aus der Ferne die Frequenz der Schutzzauber."

„Wie ein Bauernopfer", stellte Ron erschüttert fest.

Dumbledore nickte.

„Ich danke dir Mona, das waren wirklich wertvolle Informationen. Könntest du uns helfen, so etwas in Zukunft zu vermeiden?", fragte der Direktor freundlich.

"Ich denke mir was aus und melde mich sobald ich eine Lösung habe", erwiderte die Fluchbrecherin hastig und verschwand aus dem Feuer.

Derek blickte in die Runde.

„Nun, damit sehen wir schon einiges klarer..."

* * *

So, ich war am Zug, nun tut eure Pflicht ;-) 


	26. Das Herz des Umbarmherzigen

* * *

**Fade to black****

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **allet beim alten...

Nun ja, entweder machen einige von euch sommerpause oder der Half blood Prince war so schockierend, das ihr verlernt habt zu schreiben ;-)

tz tz

**silvertrust: **Keine Sorge, mit alex hab ich noch so einiges vor ;-) Nun zur anderen Frage...lesen! Dann siehst auch du klarer (grinz)

**Roter Dracois: **Hmmm, werden wir ja sehen ;-)

**Jeanuts: **Wie gesagt, jetzt wird einiges aufgelöst ;-) und für diese Story kommen noch einige chaps. Sollte erstz n' dreiteiler werden, hab mich aber entschlossen die ersten zwei Teile zusammen zu fassen.

**Vorndess: **Danke und ich werd es in die nächsten chaps einfließen lassen.

**Harry Black Potter: **Danke, werd versuchen so weiter zu machen

**Lady-Claw**: Vielen Dank und Grüße zurück!

**Sweet Chrissi: **Ich kann nur wiederholen, lesen!

Danke an **Miceboy** für die e-mail!

Und noch mal fetten Dank an Lobarie, die Beta liest!

Was noch?

ah ja, Viel Spaß!

* * *

**25.Das Herz des Unbarmherzigen**

* * *

Sara saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und lernte. 

Ron und die anderen hatten irgendetwas mit Derek zu besprechen und sie durfte heute ausnahmsweise mal nicht mit, doch das nahm sie den anderen nicht krumm.

Stattdessen hatte sie beschlossen ein wenig mehr zu lernen, als sie plötzlich dieses gänzlich unvertraute warme Gefühl spürte.

Sie faste überrascht in ihre Robentasche und zog die Galleone heraus, die sie von Ginny erhalten hatte.

Verdutzt sah sie wie die Nummer am Rand das heutige Datum und eine Uhrzeit in etwas fünf Minuten darstellten.

Sie sah sich um und erkannte Ginny, die ihr fröhlich zuwinkte.

Sara musste lächeln und erhob sich.

Ohne große Umwege begab sie sich zum Raum der Wünsche, wo nach und nach immer mehr Schüler eintrafen und sich fröhlich unterhielten.

Neville war bereits da und betrachtete zufrieden die Versammelten.

„Hey Neville, worum geht's?", begrüßte sie ihn.

„Ah, unser neustes Mitglied. Wir möchten die anderen informieren, was aus dem Gespräch mit Ron geworden ist, da unter ihnen schon die tollsten Geschichten kursieren."

„Verstehe", erwiderte sie.

Ginny, die den Gemeinschaftsraum später als Sara verlassen hatte, kam nun zu ihnen und lächelte fröhlich.

„Und alle da?"

„Nee, Dean, Luna und Susan fehlen noch", sagte Neville und besah sich die Schnatternde Schar, die sich vor ihnen versammelt hatte.

„IIIIIIIHHHH!", schrie plötzlich eine Drittklässlerin in der vordersten Reihe und deutete mit panischem Gesicht auf dem Boden vor Sara, wo eine Ratte mit silberner Pfote sie eindringlich zu mustern schien.

„Das ist doch nur ne Ratte, Kate...", versuchte ihr Nachbar sie zu beruhigen, doch dann geschah die Katastrophe.

Nicht wenige schrien auf, als die Ratte sich in einen kleinen pummeligen Mann mit wässrigen Augen, einer spitzen Nase und einem hämischen Grinsen verwandelte.

„Crucio!", bellte er und vier Schüler wanden sich unter den unvorstellbaren Qualen des Cruciatus Fluches.

Neville und Ginny reagierten als erste und schossen Schocker ab, die der Mann aber mühelos abwehrte.

„Erbärmlich!", kommentierte er hämisch und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes wurde die erste Reihe der D.A. zurückgeschleudert.

Sara überlegte fieberhaft was sie tun konnte und beschwor den mächtigen Vallum Schild, den sie von Ron gelernt hatte um Ginny, Neville und sich selbst und dass keine Sekunde zu früh, den schon zuckten schwarze Blitze in Richtung Neville und Ginny, die aber abgeschmettert wurden.

Der ganze Raum bestand nur aus Chaos.

Bunte Blitze erhellten den Raum, prallten aber allesamt am Schild des Eindringlings ab, der immer noch hämisch lachte.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung und einem gemurmelten Spruch, ließ er einen violetten Schweif durch eine Reihe Schüler fahren, die daraufhin besinnungslos zusammenbrachen.

Ginny und Neville schleuderten immer mehr Flüche auf den Fremden, doch nichts hatte eine Wirkung.

Ron hatte Recht behalten, so hätten sie nie eine Chance.

Saras Gedanken rasten auf der Suche nach einem wirkungsvollen Angriffzauber, doch sie fand nichts.

Ron hatte ihr nur Verteidigungen beigebracht, verdammt!

Der Todesser wiederholte seine fließende Bewegung, dieses Mal waren Ginny und Neville sein Ziel.

Jemand sprang in den Weg, um den Fluch abzufangen, Dean!

Doch es war sinnlos.

Der mächtige dunkle Fluch zerstörte Saras Schild und fuhr durch Dean, Ginny und Neville, die ebenfalls bewusstlos zusammenbrachen.

Sara schrie verzweifelt, als ein tiefroter Blitz durch ihren Körper fuhr, alles was sie dann noch sah, war Schwärze...

* * *

Saras Geist war träge. 

Ihre Kehle war wund und alles an ihrem Körper schmerzte.

Ihre Augenlieder schienen von Blei beschwert, so dass es ihr unmöglich war, die Augen zu öffnen.

Langsam sickerten Erinnerungen in ihr Bewusstsein, verloren sich aber in der Sinnlosigkeit.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit lag sie so da, ehe sie spürte wie ihr Kopf angehoben und ihr etwas eingeflösst wurde.

Langsam rann die Flüssigkeit ihre Kehle hinab und breitete dabei eine Wärme in ihrem Körper aus.

Die Schmerzen verschwanden und sie fühlte sich plötzlich wach und erholt.

Nun konnte sie genau hören was um sie herum vorging.

Eine vertraute Stimme sprach: „Und wann wirkt es, alter Giftmischer?"

Eine andere Stimme, die sie ebenso gut kannte antwortete mit einem öligen Ton: „Sofort. Ich verschwinde nun, sie soll mich nicht erkennen."

Saras Herz machte einen Satz.

Das war eindeutig die Stimme von Snape gewesen.

„Ja, mach, dass du wegkommst, es wäre ungünstig, wenn sie dich erkennt. Ich kümmere mich um alles Weitere."

Auch diese Stimme war ihr so vertraut. Sie klang fast wie Harry, nur ein wenig ausgeprägter und so kalt...

Die Minuten vergingen und Sara beschloss vorsichtig ihre Augen zu öffnen.

Sie erkannte, dass sie auf einem weichen Himmelbett lag, in einem großzügigen, luxuriös eingerichtetem Raum.

Die Möbel bestanden aus altem und edlen Holz, ein tiefroter schwerer Samtteppich war ausgelegt worden. Die Wände waren mit ebenfalls edlem Holz vertäfelt und der ganze Raum wurde von Kerzen erhellt.

Eine Gestalt mit schwarzem Umhang stand an der Tür und schien mit jemanden zu sprechen.

Kurz darauf drehte er sich zu ihr um und sie schloss hastig die Augen.

Sie hörte die gedämpften Schritte, die sich ihr näherten und roch etwas Unerwartetes.

Der Duft von Tee stieg ihr in die Nase.

„Jetzt hör auf Theater zu spielen und steh endlich auf, sonst wird dein Frühstück noch kalt!", sagte die kalte und doch so vertraute Stimme.

Erschrocken schlug Sara die Augen auf und blickte in ein vertrautes Gesicht, aber das konnte doch nicht sein...

Smaragdgrüne Augen, wuscheliges schwarzes Haar...

„Harry...?", fragte sie entsetzt.

Der Angesprochene lachte kalt.

„Nicht ganz, mein Name ist Alexander. Jetzt steh auf und frühstücke erst mal. Das war 'n heftiger Schocker, den du abbekommen hast."

Nun fielen Sara die ganzen Kleinigkeiten auf, wie hatte sie nur denken können, dass dies Harry wäre?

Der Junge war viel älter als Harry und hatte keine Narbe. Zudem schienen seine Augen kälter als der Winter selbst zu sein.

Er levitierte ein Tablett zu einem kleinen runden Tisch und setzte sich an selbigen.

Er goss sich selbst eine Tasse Tee ein und blickte zu Sara, die sich zögerlich erhob.

Auf sein Nicken hin, setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber und bemerkte erst jetzt, wie hungrig sie war.

Schweigend aß sie ein wenig Toast, Schinken und eine Schüssel mit Cornflakes, so dass der schlimmste Hunger gestillt war.

Tausende Fragen schwirrten ihr dabei durch den Kopf und sie fragte sich, ob sie es wagen sollte, sie zu stellen.

Alexander goss ihr eine Tasse mit Tee ein, die sie schweigend annahm.

Nach dem ersten Schluck, entschloss sie sich, es zu riskieren und fragte: „Wo bin ich hier?"

Alexander lachte leise.

„Wir sind beim Lord, mehr wirst du darüber nicht erfahren."

„Bin ich eine Gefangene?"

Eigentlich erschien ihr die Frage dumm, aber welcher Gefangene wurde schon in einem solch luxuriösen Zimmer untergebracht?

„Nicht in dem Sinne. Eher ein ganz besonderer Gast, der einigen strengen Regeln unterworfen ist", erwiderte ihr Gegenüber.

Diese Antwort verwunderte Sara dann doch.

„Und was soll das alles?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Das wirst du von seiner Lordschaft erfahren."

Panik stieg in Sara hoch.

Sie sollte den Lord sehen? Was wollte er nur von ihr?

Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?

„Keine Sorge, dir wird nichts geschehen", sagte Alexander mit einer seltsamen Wärme in der Stimme, die ganz und gar nicht zu ihm passte.

Er nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Tasse und erhob sich.

„Ich werde in zehn Minuten wiederkehren. Dort im Schrank findest du einige Roben. Versuche nicht zu entkommen, das würde nur schief gehen."

Und schon war er verschwunden.

Saras Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, doch sie hatte keine Wahl.

Sie suchte sich eine rote Robe aus, die so gut passte, als wäre sie eigens für sie gemacht worden und wartete ab bis ihr Wärter wiederkam.

Pünktlich zehn Minuten nachdem er den Raum verlassen hatte, öffnete er auch schon die Tür.

„Folge mir", sagte er einfach und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um.

Sie folgte ihm durch das riesige Gebäude, dessen Wände von Energiekugeln erhellt wurden.

Überall liefen seltsame Menschen herum.

Einige sahen Sirius und Derek ähnlich.

Andere wieder Jarod, Harry oder Lily.

Waren das ‚Les enfants terribles'?

Sara erschrak, als eine Gruppe von riesigen Wölfen ihnen entgegenkam.

„Keine Sorge, sie tun uns nichts.", sagte Alexander ohne sich umzudrehen.

Sie erreichten eine große Doppelflügeltür, die der ‚Les enfants terrible' aufschob und sie mit einer Verbeugung hineinbat.

Sara tat wie ihr geheißen und betrat eine Art Thronsaal.

Der Boden war wie in ihrem Zimmer mit rotem Samtteppich bedeckt. Kunstvolle Gemälde zierten die Wände und auf einem kleinen Podest stand ein mit kunstvollen Schlangenornamenten bedeckter Thron, auf dem jemand saß.

Doch so hatte Sara sich den dunklen Lord wirklich nicht vorgestellt.

Von Harry wusste sie, das er glühende rote Augen hatte und das Gesicht einer Schlange.

Doch dort saß nun ein Mann Anfang vierzig, aber wahrscheinlich älter.

Zauberer alterten langsamer als andere Menschen.

Er hatte schwarze Haare, grüne Augen und ein fein geschnittenes Gesicht.

Er lächelte sie warm an und fragte: „Ist sie das, Alexander?"

„Ohne den geringsten Zweifel, Mylord", erwiderte dieser.

„Sehr gut, ich bin sehr zufrieden. Du kannst gehen."

„Stets zu Diensten."

Alexander verließ den Thronsaal und ließ die beiden allein zurück.

Der Mann erhob sich elegant und schritt langsam auf sie zu.

„Sara. Lass dich ansehen. Es ist sehr lange her."

Ihre Gedanken rasten vor Angst.

„Wer sind Sie? Doch nicht Sie-wissen-schon-wer?"

Der Mann grinste schelmisch.

„In der Tat eine sehr interessante Frage. Ich habe viele Namen und Gesichter. Heute kennt man mich im Allgemeinen als Lord Voldemort oder auch er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf und das passende Gesicht dazu habe ich auch, doch nicht jetzt. Nun stehe ich hier als Tom Riddle und trage auch dessen Gesicht."

„Was soll das alles?", fragte Sara ängstlich.

„Du musst dich nicht fürchten. Ich könnte dir nie etwas antun."

Sara verzweifelte fast.

Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?

„Setz dich erst einmal", sagte Tom und mit einem Schwenk seiner Hand erschienen zwei bequeme Sessel.

Sara tat, was er wollte, da ihre Beine unter ihr nachzugeben drohten.

„Nun, wo soll ich beginnen?", fragte der Mann eher sich selbst als sie.

„Vor einiger Zeit, als ich noch auf dem Höhepunkt meiner Kraft war, da gab es mich schon zweimal. Als Voldemort verbreitete ich Schrecken überall auf der Welt. Doch selbst ein mächtiger Schwarzmagier wie ich hat gewisse Grundbedürfnisse, die er zu erfüllen versucht. Eine Frau, ein Heim, ein Kind…"

Sara konnte nicht fassen, was sie da hörte.

„Du siehst deiner Mutter sehr ähnlich. Sie fand kurz nach deiner Geburt heraus, wer ich wirklich bin und floh mit dir in die Staaten. Doch ehe ich euch wiederfinden und alle Missverständnisse beseitigen konnte, wurde ich geschlagen. Doch nun, wo ihr nach England zurückgekehrt seid und ich wieder einen Körper besitze, verspürte ich den Wunsch, meine Tochter zu sehen, die man mir so lange Zeit vorenthalten hat."

„Das ist nicht wahr…", flüsterte Sara entsetzt.

„Oh doch", erwiderte er mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Sie…Sie sind…?"

„Dein Vater, ganz richtig."

Tränen liefen über Saras Gesicht.

Das konnte nicht sein…

Dieses…dieses Monster sollte ihr Vater sein?

„Nun ja, aber leider ist dieses kleine Wiedersehen nicht alles, wofür ich dich brauchte", sprach er sanft.

Blitzschnell packte er ihr Handgelenk und ritzte mit einem Dolch, der in seiner anderen Hand erschien, eine Wunde hinein.

Wie aus dem Nichts erschien eine Phiole unter ihrem Arm und fing das Blut auf, das heruntertropfte.

Anschließend verschwand die Phiole und Voldemort berührte mit einem Finger sanft den Schnitt, der daraufhin verheilte.

Sara war zu geschockt, um von all dem etwas mitzubekommen.

„Es war sehr schön dich zu sehen, aber du solltest nicht zu lange von der Schule wegbleiben. Der alte Narr könnte krank vor Sorge werden und das wollen wir doch nicht."

Deutlich hörte man die Häme im letzten Satz.

„Wir werden uns wiedersehen wenn die Zeit reif ist, meine Tochter. Alexander?"

„Was wünscht ihr, Mylord?"

"Geleite Sara sicher zurück in die Schule und pass auf, dass dich niemand sieht."

„Sehr wohl Mylord…"

* * *

„Die Überprüfung von Spencer ist nun vollständig", verkündete Deckert den Anwesenden. 

„Na, dann rück raus mit der Sprache!", forderte Jarod ungeduldig.

„Sackgasse", sagte Deckert düster.

„Hättest du die Güte, das genauer ausführen?", ließ sich Kane vernehmen, der höhnisch grinsend kopfüber an der Decke stand.

„Der Name Spencer taucht nicht vor 1981 auf, etwa vier Monate nach der Geburt von Sara, laut der Urkunde, die wie alle Papiere eine qualitativ sehr hochwertige Fälschung ist. Es gibt in England keine Daten über eine Familie namens Spencer. Sie tauchen erst in den Staaten auf. Ich habe versucht irgendetwas zu finden, aber es gibt rein gar nichts was mich zu dem Schluss kommen lässt, dass irgendjemand Hochgestelltes nicht möchte, dass man weiß, wer sie wirklich sind."

„Diese Familie wird immer interessanter", kommentierte Jarod nachdenklich.

„Worüber machst du dir Sorgen?", fragte Mona, die seit gestern mit ihrer Gruppe arbeitete.

„Na ja, immerhin wurde sie gestern entführt, oder? Ich mache mir Sorgen um Ron, er könnte in alte Gewohnheiten zurück fallen und etwas Unüberlegtes tun."

Deckert nickte verständnisvoll.

„Er ist ja auch dein Schützling, kein Wunder, dass du dir Sorgen machst."

Jarod wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Remus in den Raum geschneit kam.

„Hier seid ihr also!", rief er aus.

„Was gibt es denn, alter Wolf?", fragte Kane mit einem Grinsen.

„Malfoy hat sich gerade bei mir gemeldet. Er hat noch einige Spione, von denen keiner etwas wusste und einer von ihnen hat Sara lokalisiert. Sie befindet sich im Hauptquartier des dunklen Lords und soll angeblich von ihm persönlich empfangen worden sein. Ein Spion des Ordens bestätigt diese Information."

Die Anwesenden waren aufgesprungen und Kane hatte sich von der Decke abgestoßen und stand nun mit zwei Beinen auf der Erde.

„Was hat das nur wieder zu bedeuten?", fragte Jay misstrauisch.

„Keine Ahnung, ich erwarte jedoch jeden Augenblick neue Infos", erwiderte Remus ruhig.

Plötzlich spürte Jay ein Vibrieren in seiner Tasche.

Er kramte seinen Mehrwegespiegel hervor und erkannte Derek, der sehr ernst wirkte.

„Hey Jay, ihr könnt die Fahndung einstellen, Sara ist wieder da."

„Was?", fragte alle verwundert. Sogar Kane wirkte überrascht (Was ehrlich gesagt eine Premiere darstellte).

„Sie stand einfach mitten in Hogsmeade und wurde von einem Auroren aufgegriffen, der sich wunderte, warum sie nicht in der Schule war. Im Augenblick wird sie im Krankenflügel behandelt. Es fehlt ihr nichts, sie steht aber unter Schock und reagiert kaum."

„Wieder der Oblivia Pilatus?", fragte Jay wütend.

Er hatte es nie ganz verdaut was man mit Hermine angestellt hatte, da sie ebenfalls zu seinen Schützlingen zählte.

„Nein, keinerlei physische, psychische oder magische Verletzungen. Nur Reste eines kleinen Heilzaubers und eines Energietrankes, den man ihr eingeflösst hatte. Jay, du solltest kommen und dich mal mit Ronnie unterhalten, er dreht bald durch."

„Ich werde mir n' Portschlüssel besorgen", erwiderte Jay ruhig.

„Und bring das Zeug für unsere Neuen mit. Wir müssen sie bei der Stange halten, sonst flippen sie aus. Das Beste wird sein, sie erst mal zu beschäftigen."

„O.K. Bin in spätestens in ner halben stunde da.", sagte Jay und trennte die Verbindung.

Er sah seine Gruppe an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Remus, nimm Cordelia Spencer vorläufig fest und verhöre sie, ich will wissen was zum Teufel es mit ihr auf sich hat! Ich werde mit Sara sprechen, wenn sie sich erholt hat. Wir sehen uns, wenn ich wieder da bin. Deckert, Kane? Könntet ihr mir helfen, das ganze Zeug für unsere Neuen zusammenzusuchen?"

„Aber mit Freuden", erwiderte Kane…

* * *

„Keine Angst, es wurde rein gar nichts mit ihr gemacht", versuchte Dumbledore ruhig zu erklären. 

„Und warum ist sie dann so?", fragte Ron, der nur mühsam seinen Zorn zurückzuhalten vermochte.

„Das können wir nicht sagen, aber es ist ihr kein Leid zugefügt worden, so wie Hermine. Sie scheint einfach nur große Angst gehabt zu haben", versuchte Dumbledore das Gemüt des rothaarigen Riesen zu beruhigen.

Ron schnaubte und begann wieder unruhig hin und her zu laufen.

Harry sah sich das wieder mit an, während er an einer Wand lehnte und versuchte die schwelende Wut unter Kontrolle zu behalten, die sich seiner bemächtigte.

Derek tauchte auf und sah ernst aus, was wirklich selten bei ihm war.

„Ich habe mit dem Hauptquartier gesprochen. Jay wird bald hier ankommen und ein paar Kleinigkeiten für euch dabei haben", verkündete er ernst.

„Das interessiert mich im Augenblick 'n verdammten Sch…"

„Nur immer ruhig, Ron!", fuhr Derek dazwischen.

„Ihr habt noch 'n paar Kleinigkeiten zu lernen und außerdem gibt es 'ne kleine Überraschung, die euch sicher gefallen wird, sozusagen als Zugabe. Aber genug davon. Willst du mich später ins Mungos begleiten? Dann kannst du deine kleine Schwester besuchen."

Diese Worte hatten eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Ron, der jetzt nur noch besorgt wirkte.

„Wie geht es ihr? Gibt es was Neues?"

„Sie ist über'm Berg", erwiderte Derek ruhig.

Harry erkannte wie Rons Gesicht sich ein wenig aufhellte und auch ihm selbst fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sich auch schon die Tür zum Krankenflügel öffnete und Hermine gefolgt von Lily heraustrat.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Ron sofort.

„Bleib ruhig. Sie sagte, dass sie nur Zeit zum Nachdenken braucht", erwiderte Hermine sanft.

Wie immer wenn er ihre Stimme vernahm, breitete sich eine tiefe Wärme in Harry aus.

Sie konnte wieder sprechen, auch wenn man ihr anmerkte, dass dies noch ganz ungewohnt für sie war.

„Wieso Zeit zum Nachdenken?", fragte Ron enttäuscht.

„Ich kann es dir auch nicht sagen. Das war alles was sie uns mitgeteilt hat, aber sie möchte jetzt alleine sein."

Ron nickte, doch man konnte die Enttäuschung auf seinem Gesicht sehen.

Harry bemerkte wie Derek unauffällig Lilly zunickte, die ebenso unauffällig zurücknickte.

Seltsam.

„Ah, ich dachte schon, dass ich euch hier finde", ertönte eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihnen.

Alle wandten sich Jarod zu, der nun auf sie zu kam.

„Das ging ja hurtig", kommentierte Derek.

„Kane und Deckert haben mir beim Packen geholfen", sagte der Regulator mit einem breiten Grinsen und wandte sich Hermine zu.

„Du sprichst wieder, wie ich höre?", fragte er.

„Ja", antwortete sie leise.

Er grinste wie ein Schneekönig und wandte sich dann Ron zu, wobei seine Miene schlagartig wieder ernst wurde.

„Tut mir leid für dich, Ron. Kommt erst mal mit, da gibt es zwei bis drei Sachen, die wir klären müssen."

Ron nickte nur und folgte Jay.

Derek bedeutete Hermine und Harry ihm ebenfalls zu folgen, während Dumbledore nur lächelte und Lily wieder eine ähnlich wachende Position einnahm wie damals bei Hermine.

Sie begaben sich in Dereks Büro, wo Jarod drei kleine Päckchen aus seiner Reisetasche holte und vergrößerte.

„So, zuerst ist hier eure Grundausstattung. Für jeden ein Handy, ein Mehrwegespiegel, Flohpulver, vier Kampfuniformen, zwei Ausgehuniformen, eine Pistole mit Silbermunition, ein Iado Schwert, ein Werk über die Grundregeln der IVZ und ein Werk über geltendes magisches Recht. Außerdem kriegt jeder von euch das hier."

Mit diesen Worten reichte er den drei Jugendlichen je einen offiziell wirkenden Umschlag.

Harry nahm den, der an ihn adressiert war, riss ihn auf und begann zu lesen.

* * *

_**An:** Vollstrecker Harry J. Potter  
**Status: **Auf Abruf  
**Betreff:** Fallangebot nach** § 3 Abs. 4.** Interne Regelung des Regulatorenbüros_

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,  
Als Mitglied des freien Vollstreckerkorps, steht es Ihnen nach** § 10** Interne Regelung des Regulatorenbüros zu, sich selbst einen Fall zur Bearbeitung auszuwählen.  
Da Sie derzeit mit Ihrer Schulischen Ausbildung beschäftigt sind, haben Sie allerdings nur die Möglichkeit, sekundär an dem Fall mitzuarbeiten, bekommen aber nach **§ 16** der Internen Regelung des Regulatorenbüros, alle relevanten Informationen über folgenden Fall in einem Monatsbericht mitgeteilt._

_Nun zu dem Fall, denen ich Ihnen anbieten möchte:_

_**Fall Nummer:** 11 02 434 -0  
**Bezeichnung:** Anti Terror Einsatz gegen die terroristische Vereinigung 1013 (Todesserkult)  
**Leitender Regulator: **Major Jarod Sommer - Universal  
**Ihr direkter Vorgesetzter und stellvertretender Leiter der Ermittlungen:** Major Derek Fischer (derzeit auf Abruf) - Universal_

**_Eingesetztes leitendes Personal:_**

_Major Kane - Universal  
Master Sergeant William Deckert - Vollstrecker/Eingreifzauberer  
Captain Remus J. Lupin - Ermittler/EingreifzaubererCaptain  
Mona Leetsch - Fluchbrecherin/Forscherin_

**_Auf Abruf bereit stehend:_**

_Fluchbrechereinheit: Personalstärke acht Mann  
Vollstreckerzüge eins bis drei: Personalstärke je zehn Mann  
Diverse Sonderkommandos: Personalstärke verschieden  
Ermittlereinheit : Personalstärke elf  
Fluchforschungsabteilung_

_Wenn Sie den Fall annehmen, werde ich Ihnen umgehend alle relevanten Akten zukommen lassen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_2nd Lt. Markus Biggs (Personalabteilung.)_

* * *

„Wir sollen an den Ermittlungen teilnehmen?", fragte Harry überrascht. 

„Was dachtet ihr denn? Wir haben euch angefordert. Mal abgesehen davon, erhaltet ihr so alle Informationen, die wir auch bekommen", erwiderte Jarod ruhig.

„Ich sagte doch, das es 'ne kleine Überraschung gibt", fügte Derek hinzu.

„War das der Grund, weshalb Dumbledore wollte, dass ihr uns ausbildet?"

Jarod und Derek schienen verblüfft, ebenso Harry und Ron.

„Du erstaunst mich immer wieder, Herm", sagte Jay und lachte nervös.

„Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage", erwiderte Hermine streng, so dass Harry und Ron die Augen verdrehen mussten und darüber lachten.

Das hatten sie wirklich vermisst.

„Auch", gab Derek zu.

„Führst du das auch genauer aus?", fragte Ron mit einem Hauch Ungeduld in der Stimme.

„Nun ja", begann Derek zu erklären.

„Wir selbst können auch nur mutmaßen, aber wir denken, dass Albus wollte, dass ihr euch wehren könnt und außerdem, das ihr voll informiert seid. Aber er kann und will euch diese Infos nicht geben. Er ist halt ein alter Mann und kann nicht aus seiner Haut. Also versuchte er es über Umwege. Er wusste, wenn wir euch ausbilden, könnt ihr euch wehren. Und gerade weil wir euch ausbilden, würden wir euch früher oder später in das Regulatorenbüro aufnehmen, wodurch ihr Zugriff auf alle Infos erhaltet. Er kennt uns genau und konnte das planen."

Harry war ein wenig verblüfft von diesen Informationen.

„Wäre es nicht einfacher gewesen, uns alles zu sagen, was wir wissen wollen?", fragte er.

„Wahrscheinlich, aber so ist Albus halt", erwiderte Jay.

„Nun, da das geklärt ist, sollten wir uns über den Rest eurer Ausbildung unterhalten", sagte Derek.

Die drei Jugendlichen sahen ihn gespannt an.

„Ihr müsst noch die Unverzeihlichen erlernen."

„WAS?", riefen die drei entsetzt, doch Jarod hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

„Das ist Pflicht für alle, die in einer Strafverfolgungsbehörde arbeiten", sagte er ruhig.

„Ihr müsst sie ja nicht einsetzen", fügte Derek hinzu.

Da die drei wussten das Diskutieren nichts brachte, fügten sie sich schließlich ohne weiteren Widerstand.

„Dann sollten wir uns nun anderen Themen widmen", sagte Derek und lächelte leicht.

„Wer will mit ins St. Mungos?"

* * *

Na, wie wars? 

Nicht zum Monitor sprechen, der hat keine Ohren! Kleines Knöpfchen drücken, da wo " go" drauf steht ;-)


	27. Pflichttermine

* * *

**Fade to black**

* * *

Halli hallo, wie versprochen melde ich mich auch mal wieder 

Bin momentan ein klein wenig im Dauerstress, ist aber ab mitte oktober wiede vorbei, dann habe ich wieder mehr Zeit zum schreiben lol Wer wissen möchte was mich den so auf trab hält, der sollte mal unter www.donttouch-event.de reinschauen.

So nun zu den zahlreichen Reviews (darf ich die überhaupt noch beantworten ?)

**Harry Black Potter: **(abgekürzt HBP Half Blood Prince, was ein Zufall) so zu deiner ersten Frage: Wir werden sehen was Voldi vorhatt, aber ich kann dir schonmal sagen, das du auf dem falschen Dampfer bist :g: Zu der anderen Review, nein ich versuche nicht schleichwerbung für Rockmusik zu machen, auch wenn ich selber eine ähnliche richtung höhre (aber mehr Alternative und Crossover) Es hat eigentlich mehr mit Derek und Jay zu tun, die ich ganz bewusst in der Boker/Rocker Scene angelegt habe weil ich diese erstens: gut kenne und zweitens: bisher keine Geschichten kenne in denen solche Nebenfiguren aufgetaucht sind, einfach mal was neues halt.

Und um das nochmal zu betonen (falls mal wieder einer auf den gedanken kommt) Derek ist keine superversion von mir selbst sondern ein richtig mit Block und Bleistift entwickelter charakter, der vollständig frei erfunden ist.

**Lady Claw: **Also richtig geplant ist die länge nicht, habe aber beschlossen die eigentliche fortsetzung nicht zu schreiben und diese Geschichte dafür länger zu machen. dauert also noch ein bissl (grins)

**silvertrust: **Ja hast recht, es wird bald was passieren. aber die unverzeihlichen hatten sie noch nicht sondern 'allgemeine Schwrze Magie'

**Dax: **:-)

**Jeanuts: **Also für die Blutbank isset nicht, soviel kann ich verraten... ;-)

**Thorin Eichenschild:** Vielleicht nicht ausführlich aber auf alle Fälle begeißtert aufgenommen (lach)

**Mr Unknown: **Dankeschön ! Werd ich machen

**Alex Black5: **Werde mir mehr mühe geben um schnbeller zu sein,. bzw wieder schneller zu werden

**Vorndess: **Ich könnte ja schneller schreiben wenn nicht immer ein bestimmter chara fehlen würde (lachtsichtot) Ne mal im ernst, bald gibbet jenuch spannung und Action ;-)

**Schokki: **Wieso nerven ? Freue mich immer wenn jemand was so nettes schreibt (laughs)

**Lord Adolf Voldemort Hitler: **Danke, Komplimente hört man immer gerne.Also von der Disco habe ich noch nie gehört, klingt aber interessant lol

So, genug gequasselt

Viel Spaß

* * *

**26. Pflichttermine**

* * *

„Sehr gut Mr. Potter, aber Sie müssen noch mehr üben, wenn Sie einmal so schnell wie Miss Granger werden wollen. Nun verwandeln Sie Ihren Arm zurück!" 

Harry, der konzentriert seinen Arm betrachtete konnte nur leicht nicken.

Das Konzentrieren zerrte sehr an seinen Kräften und es war schmerzhaft, wenn der Arm sich so in die Länge zog.

Doch er würde es aushalten.

Langsam brachte sich sein Arm zurück in seine ursprüngliche Form und der Schmerz ließ nach.

Erleichtert seufzte er auf und schüttelte das gemarterte Körperteil ausgiebig.

„In Ordnung, damit beenden wir unseren heutigen Unterricht", sagte McGonagall und lächelte die beiden an.

Die zwei verabschiedeten sich und kehrten in ihre Gemächer zurück.

Obwohl Hermine jetzt sprechen konnte, weigerte sie sich dennoch, in den Mädchenschlafsaal zurückzukehren oder Harry gehen zu lassen (auch wenn sie es nicht laut aussprach). Seltsamerweise verstand sie sich mit Lavender und Parvati besser denn je. Die beiden schienen irgendetwas zu ahnen und beteiligten sich nicht mal an der allgemeinen Gerüchteküche bei diesem Thema, obwohl sie zu den berüchtigtsten Klatschbasen gehörten. Nein, Harry hatte sogar erlebt, wie sie eine Gruppe Mädchen die sich über Hermine das Maul zerrissen hatten, nicht gerade leise zur Schnecke gemacht hatten.

Das gab den beiden einen sympathischen Zug.

Wie dem auch sei, es lief alles wieder in einigermaßen geregelten Bahnen, obwohl es Sara immer noch sehr schlecht zu gehen schien.

Sie hatte seit einer Woche den Krankenflügel nicht verlassen und weigerte sich mit irgendjemandem zu sprechen.

Ron saß öfter schweigend an ihrem Bett, den Wunsch nach Ruhe und Zeit respektierend.

„Verdammt!", sagte Harry laut, als er sich bei dem Gedanken an Ron an etwas erinnerte.

Hermine sah ihn fragend an und er begann zu erklären: „Wir wollten doch in zehn Minuten mit Ron ins Mungos um die anderen zu besuchen!"

Hermine klatschte sich vor die Stirn.

Durch das harte Training hatte sie beide es vergessen.

Sie beeilten sich in ihr Zimmer zu kommen und sich fertig zu machen.

Mit zehn Minuten Verspätung erschienen beide frisch geduscht und umgezogen vor Dereks Büro und klopften an die Tür.

„Herein!", knurrte Dereks Bass und Harry öffnete die Tür, wo Ron schon ein wenig ungeduldig wirkte.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich!", rief er ungehalten.

„Sorry, wir hatten gerade Animagus bei McGonagall und haben total die Zeit vergessen", sagte Hermine mit einem entschuldigenden Ton.

Wie immer, wenn Hermine etwas erklärte, hatte das eine ganz und gar beruhigende Wirkung auf jeden von ihnen.

Sie waren eben zu froh darüber, dass sie wieder ihre Stimme benutzte, als dass man ihr lange böse sein konnte.

Ron winkte auch schon ab und wandte sich an Derek.

„Ich denke, wir können dann", sagte er und zum zweiten Mal in dieser Woche reisten sie per Portschlüssel ins Mungos.

Sie erreichten die Eingangshalle und ignorierten den Empfangstresen, da sie wussten wo sie hin mussten.

Die angegriffenen Schüler lagen in der Abteilung für Fluchschäden im Sicherheitstrakt. Nur engste Verwandte und Freunde durften sie besuchen und das auch nur, wenn sie eine Genehmigung hatten.

Derek als Major im Regulatorenkorps brauchte keine Genehmigung dafür und da die anderen als enge Freunde und Verwandte galten, brauchten sie sich nicht als Regulatoren zu erkennen zu geben, was ganz gut war.

Ihre Einstellung sollte zumindest bis zu Sirius' Gerichtsverhandlung geheim bleiben.

Sie erreichten das Zimmer in dem Ginny, Susan Bones und Amanda Tippet untergebracht worden waren.

Sie beschworen Blumensträuße und betraten das Krankenzimmer, wo ihnen Ginny schon entgegenstrahlte.

„Hey, welch seltener Besuch! Ihr habt Glück, Mum ist vor zehn Minuten gegangen."

Ron und Harry verdrehten die Augen.

Mrs. Weasleys Mütterlichkeit hatte eine Art neuen Höhepunkt erreicht und sie hatte sofort die anderen Mädchen aus Ginnys Krankenzimmer ‚adoptiert' und erdrückte sie genau so mit ihrer Fürsorge wie alle anderen auch.

„Und, wie geht es so?", fragte Hermine freundlich und legte den Blumenstrauß auf Ginnys Nachtschrank.

„Mehr schlecht als recht. Es ist ziemlich langweilig und jeden Tag müssen wir etwa fünfzehn verschiedene Heiltränke schlucken, echt abartig."

Hermine nickte voller Mitgefühl.

Sie wurde am Ende ihres fünften Jahres von dem gleichen Fluch getroffen und konnte sich nur zu gut daran erinnern, wie widerlich die Heiltränke gewesen waren, die sie damals jeden Tag schlucken musste.

„Wann kommt ihr raus?", fragte Ron neugierig.

„Erst nächste Woche", mischte sich Susan mit enttäuschter Stimme ein.

Harry nickte ihnen mit einem Lächeln zu und verschwand dann mit Ron um Neville und Dean zu besuchen und die Mädchen etwas alleine zu lassen.

Ron hatte es Dean hoch angerechnet, dass er versuchte sich zwischen Pettigrews Fluch und Ginny zu schmeißen, auch wenn es nicht viel gebracht hatte.

Dennoch hatte es ihn schlimmer getroffen als alle anderen.

Er konnte sich noch nicht richtig bewegen, doch Neville war schon wieder recht munter und hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt, seine Eltern hin und wieder zu besuchen.

So auch dieses mal, als sie das Zimmer erreichten in denen die Jungen mit einigen anderen lagen.

Das Zimmer wurde belegt von Dean, Neville, Terry Boot, Jonas Shaw und Michael Corner.

„Wie geht's?", fragte Ron freundlich.

„Geht so", gab Dean in einem doch recht fröhlichen Tonfall zurück.

„Freut uns zu hören", sagte Harry und grinste die anderen an.

„Wo ist Neville?", fragte Ron in die Runde.

„Besucht seine Eltern.", gab Dean zurück, worauf Rons Gesichtsausdruck sich ein wenig verfinsterte.

Harry bemerkte es und versuchte schnell das Thema zu wechseln.

„Und? Wann kommt ihr wieder raus?"

Den Rest der Zeit plauderten sie über eher belanglose Dinge, wie was sie in der Schule verpasst hatten und so weiter.

Etwa zwei Stunden später holte Derek sie dann ab um nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

Wie immer, wenn sie das Mungos besucht hatten, war die Stimmung ein wenig gedrückt. Das machte ihnen immer wieder bewusst, wie gefährlich das Spiel war, das ihnen von Voldemort aufgezwungen worden war.

Als sie wieder in Dereks Büro waren und sich gerade von ihm verabschieden wollten, hielt er sie jedoch zurück.

„Da gibt es etwas, was wir noch besprechen müssen."

Die drei Jugendlichen sahen ihn interessiert an.

„Wir drei werden morgen nach dem Frühstück per Portschlüssel nach Den Haag reisen und etwa eine Woche dort bleiben", kündigte er an.

„Was?", fragten sie erschrocken.

„Ab morgen beginnt Sirius' Gerichtsverhandlung. In Anbetracht dessen was vor kurzem geschehen ist, wollte ich euch nicht zu sehr unter Druck setzen, aber macht euch drauf gefasst, morgen mit mir abzureisen. Ihr braucht eure Ausgehuniformen, normale Sachen zum Wechseln und eine Menge Geduld. Solche Gerichtsverhandlungen können beizeiten sehr verworren und kompliziert sein."

Die drei nickten nur und wurden quasi entlassen.

Ron wollte noch einmal bei Sara im Krankenflügel vorbeischauen, während Harry und Hermine sich ausgelaugt zu ihren Räumen begaben.

Das Animagustraining früher am Tag forderte nun seinen Tribut ein.

„Was denkst du, wird das morgen?", fragte Harry sie während sie die Gänge entlangliefen.

„Nachdem, was ich über die Verfahrensregeln gelesen habe, wird der Fall erläutert, die Anklageschrift verlesen und die Anfangsplädoyers gehalten. Vielleicht auch schon die ersten Zeugen gehört."

Harry musste lächeln.

Natürlich hatte sie sich schon ausgiebig mit dem Thema auseinandergesetzt.

„Dann, meine Liebe, erkläre mir doch bitte, was genau auf uns zukommt", forderte er sie mit einem Grinsen auf, während er die Tür zu ihren Räumen öffnete.

„Aber mit Freuden", antwortete sie…

Sara saß in der Krankenstation und grübelte. Ron saß ihr still gegenüber und gab ihr stumm die Kraft, die sie brauchte, um weiterzumachen.

‚Was wird er denken, wenn er erfährt wer mein Vater ist? Wird er mich fallenlassen? Einfach vergessen? Oder ist es ihm egal? Wird es Harry egal sein? Der Mörder seiner Eltern und so vieler anderer ist mein Vater? Jeder wird mich hassen…'

Solche und ähnliche Gedanken kreisten jetzt schon seit über einer Woche in ihrem Geist.

‚Warum hat Mum mir das nie erzählt? Wie konnte sie sich nur auf solch ein Ungeheuer einlassen?'

Sie bewegte sich im Kreis, kam weder vor, noch zurück.

Egal wie oft sie es drehte und wendete, sie kam einfach zu keinem Ergebnis.

Außerdem war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie es den anderen erzählen wollte. Aber sie hatte doch auch von den ‚Les enfants terrible' erfahren. Hatte sie dann das Recht ihnen solche Informationen vorzuenthalten?

Sara kam einfach nicht weiter.

‚Werden sie noch zu mir halten, wenn sie es erfahren?', fragte sie sich immer und immer wieder.

Es wurde später und die Besuchszeit neigte sich dem Ende zu.

Ron erhob sich und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe er zum Gryffindorturm zurückkehrte.

Ließ sie mit ihren Gedanken alleine.

Stunden später war sie natürlich immer noch nicht zu einem Schluss gekommen und beschloss, dass sie frische Luft brauchte.

Sie schlich sich aus der Krankenstation und begab sich zum Astronomieturm.

Wieder stand sie am Abgrund und starrte hinunter. Es war eiskalt und dennoch tat es ihr gut hier zu stehen.

Sie wollte dieses Mal nicht ihr Leben beenden, wie damals, als Derek sie hier erwischt hatte. Nein...

Alles was sie wollte, war ein wenig frische Luft.

Sie hörte ein Rascheln hinter sich und musste lächeln.

Wie konnte sie nur glauben, dass er es nicht bemerken würde?  
Wahrscheinlich passte Lily wieder auf sie auf, wie sie auch über Hermine gewacht hatte.

„Keine Sorge, dieses Mal habe ich nicht die Absicht einen, wie sagtest du? Kunstsprung zu vollführen", sagte sie ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte eine andere Stimme als die, die sie erwartet hatte.

Erschrocken machte sie einen Satz und drehte sich um.

Ron blickte sie verwirrt an.

„Hast du mit jemand anderem gerechnet?", fragte er.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ja", erwiderte sie verlegen.

„Aha", murmelte er betrübt, doch sie legte beruhigend ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass Derek hier auftaucht und mich wieder von einer Dummheit abhalten möchte", erklärte sie sanft.

Er blickte sie ernst an.

„Heißt das, du wolltest schon mal eine Dummheit, wie du es ausdrückst, begehen?"

Sara fühlte sich ertappt und entschloss sich, Ron in die Geschehnisse von damals einzuweihen und erklärte es ihm vorsichtig.

Er nickte nur, sagte aber nichts.

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend zusammen, ehe sie wieder die Stille durchbrach.

„Wie hast du erfahren, dass ich hier bin?"

„Lily", erwiderte er einfach.

Sie hätte es sich aber auch denken können.

Ron blickte sie ernst an.

„Erzählst du mir jetzt, was dich beschäftigt?"

Sara schwieg betreten.

„Wovor hast du Angst?", fragte er sanft.

„Davor, dass ihr mich hassen werdet", erwiderte sie leise.

„Warum sollten wir das tun?", fragte er überrascht.

„Ihr werdet es, wenn ihr erfahrt was los ist."

Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht herunter.

„Stell uns auf die Probe", forderte Ron.

Sie schwieg eine Weile.

„Ich…ich habe meinen Vater getroffen", sagte sie leise.

Ron hörte aufmerksam zu und wollte sie nicht unterbrechen.

„Mum hat mir nie von ihm erzählt, selbst dann nicht, wenn ich sie hartnäckig gefragt habe und jetzt verstehe ich warum…"

Sie weinte jetzt hemmungslos und klammerte sich verzweifelt an ihn.

„Er...er hat mich empfangen und es mir gesagt…der...der dunkle Lord…er ist mein Vater."

Ron war geschockt.

Okay, das erklärte natürlich, weshalb sie nichts gesagt hatte.

Nur langsam löste er sich aus dem Schock dieser Eröffnung und wurde sich des verzweifelt schluchzenden Mädchens in seinen Armen bewusst.

„Schhht, ist doch gut. Du kannst auch nichts dafür", sagte er sanft.

Sie sah ihn ungläubig an.

Eigentlich konnte er selbst nicht so recht glauben, wie gut er das aufnahm.

„Also, Voldemort ist dein Vater, und? Hast du darum gebeten? Wieso sollten wir dich deshalb hassen?", fragte er weiter.

„I…ich bin die T…Tochter eines Monsters", schluchzte sie.

„Und kannst du etwas dafür? Du wusstest es doch selbst nicht. Deshalb werden wir uns nicht von dir abwenden", erwiderte er.

„Warum…? Warum bist du so?", fragte sie mit tränennassem Gesicht.

„Warum bin ich wie?", stellte er die Gegenfrage.

„W…warum bist du nur so…verständnisvoll? Warum bring dich nichts aus der Ruhe? Nicht mal etwas, das mich fast verzweifeln lässt? Warum bist du so?"

Ron lächelte.

„Ich bin so, weil ich nur so eine Chance habe, lebend aus der ganzen Geschichte herauszukommen. Wenn meine Wut über mich bestimmen würde, könnte ich nicht überleben", erwiderte er sanft.

„Alles was du tust…alles was ihr tut, tut ihr für den kommenden Kampf, den euch m…mein V…Vater aufzwingt…warum akzeptiert ihr das einfach?"

„Weil wir in dieser Beziehung nicht die Wahl haben. Ich bin Harrys Freund geworden und habe alle Konsequenzen daraus akzeptiert, auch wenn man es damals nicht ahnen konnte. Ich werde immer tun was nötig ist, um den Weg, den ich eingeschlagen habe bis zum Ende zu gehen. Genau so ist es mit dir. Ich habe dich angenommen, mit allen Konsequenzen, die sich daraus ergeben und nichts wird mich davon abhalten…"

Sie beendete seine Rede mit einem zärtlichen Kuss.

Seine Worte waren so verständnisvoll und so tröstend und sie war dankbar ihn zu haben.

Eine Weile standen sie schweigend in der Kälte, ehe er wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Ab morgen werden Harry, Herm und ich für eine Weile weg sein."

„Wohin geht ihr denn?", fragte Sara überrascht.

Er grinste spitzbübisch und sagte: „Das bleibt unter uns, oder?"

Sie nickte und er fuhr fort: „Morgen beginnt Sirius' Gerichtsverhandlung. Wir werden als Zeugen aussagen."

Das verstand sie natürlich.

„Wie lange werdet ihr fort sein?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber Amy schätzt, dass die Verhandlung etwa eine Woche in Anspruch nimmt. Es ist ein brisanter Fall."

„Eine Woche ist lang", sagte sie traurig.

„Ja, aber dir wird nicht langweilig werden. Ich eule dir jeden Tag. Außerdem fängt Lily ab übermorgen an, die D.A zu trainieren. Und in ein paar Tagen kommen die anderen aus St. Mungos wieder. Du wirst gar keine Zeit haben mich zu vermissen…"

„Ausgezeichnet, das heißt wir können sofort los", sagte Derek mit einem breiten Grinsen, als die drei Jungregulatoren vor ihm standen.

Er nahm eine alte Zeitschrift, die Hermine skeptisch musterte (Playmate, Dezember Ausgabe) und verwandelte sie in einen Portschlüssel.

Anschließend spürten sie alle wieder das vertraute Zerren am Bauchnabel, das wie immer bei Auslandsreisen sehr lange anhielt, ehe die Gruppe sauber auf den Füßen im Foyer ihres Hotels landete.

Derek wandte sich an den Portier und begann schnell mit ihm in einer unbekannten Sprache zu sprechen, ehe er sich zu den dreien wandte und ihnen die Verschlussrunen für ihre Zimmer aushändigte.

„Was ist denn das?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„So etwas wie ein Schlüssel. Einfach gegen die Tür drücken und schon öffnet sie sich", erklärte Derek, ehe er Richtung Fahrstühle marschierte gefolgt von seinen Schützlingen.

Er drückte den Knopf für die dritte Etage und begann zu erklären: „Wir müssen gleich im Gericht sein, daher solltet ihr euch alle schon mal in Schale werfen. Immerhin wollen wir ja Eindruck machen oder?"

Die drei nickten und als sie in der dritten Etage ankamen, suchten sie ihre Zimmer auf.

Ron und Derek hatten Einzelzimmer, während Hermine und Harry zusammen eines bezogen, genau wie in Hogwarts.

Harry gefiel das Hotel.

Alles war sauber und geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Die Wände waren mehr pastellfarben, während die Möbel etwas altmodisch, aber dennoch dezent wirkten.

Das Zimmer hatte ein gemeinsames Schlaf und ein kleines Wohnzimmer sowie ein großzügiges Bad.

Harry blieb im Wohnzimmer um sich umzuziehen, während Hermine sich in das Schlafzimmer zurückzog.

Mit einem Schwenk seiner Hand, vergrößerte er sein Gepäck auf Originalgröße und suchte eine der Ausgehuniformen heraus.

Die Sachen saßen einfach perfekt und als Harry sein Spiegelbild prüfte, musste er grinsen.

Die Uniform stand ihm ziemlich gut, das musste er zugeben.

Sie bestand aus auf Hochglanz polierten Springerstiefeln, einer schlichten schwarzen Filzhose, einem weißen Hemd, einem Jackett mit silbernen Knöpfen und einem schwarzen Umhang mit rotem Innenfutter, welcher von silbernen Schnallen gehalten wurde.

Er nahm das kleine Schmuckkästchen und befestigte das Regulatorenabzeichen auf seiner Brust, ehe er die Rangabzeichen an den Kragen seines Jacketts pinnte.

Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffnete sich und Hermine kam heraus.

Als sie ihn erblickte, gab sie vor in Ohnmacht zu fallen und lachte.

„Oh man, jetzt weiß ich was viele Frauen an Männern in Uniform finden", rief sie aus, was Harry ebenfalls ein Lachen entlockte.

„Wenn das ein Kompliment sein sollte, gebe ich das gerne zurück."

Hermine trug die gleichen Sachen wie er, nur dass sie hochhackige Schuhe, einen knielangen Rock und Seidenstrümpfe trug.

„Na dann, auf ins Gefecht", rief Harry.

Im Foyer trafen sie Derek und Ron, die ebenfalls die Uniformen trugen, nur das bei Derek noch einige Auszeichnungen auf der Brust prangten.

„Wir laufen zum Gericht. Hier ist Appariersperrzone", verkündete Derek mit einem Grinsen und verließ das Hotel.

Sie befanden sich im magischen Viertel von Den Haag in Holland, wo der internationale Zaubergamot der IVZ seinen Hauptsitz hatte.

Nach einer Viertelstunde erreichten sie schließlich den imposanten weißen Bau, der von einer Menge Grünanlagen umgeben war.

„Willkommen am größten Zaubergamot der Welt", verkündete Derek, ehe er einen der Nebeneingänge ansteuerte.

Harry blickte zum glasverkleideten Haupteingang, wo sich ganze Armeen von Reportern tummelten und er war dankbar, einen anderen Eingang benutzen zu können.

Der Nebeneingang wurde von Männern in roten Uniformen bewacht, die ihnen salutierten als sie eintraten.

Die vier Regulatoren erwiderten den Gruß, ehe sie einen mit weißen Marmor ausgelegten Flur betraten.

„Eins noch, das hier ist ein offizieller Anlass, daher bitte gepflegt ausdrücken und die Ränge benutzen wenn wir nicht unter uns sind. Ab jetzt bin ich Major Fischer, okay?"

Die drei nickten und ließen sich von Derek durch das riesige Gebäude führen, ehe sie einen Raum erreichten, in denen andere Regulatoren warteten.

Sie erkannten Remus sofort, der sie breit lächelnd begrüßte und ihnen gratulierte.

Harry musterte die andern beiden Männer.

Der eine wirkte eher breit, hatte ein kantiges, hartes Gesicht und einen kurzen militärisch wirkenden Borstenschnitt.

Der andere war recht groß und hager. Er hatte ein aristokratisch wirkendes, feines Gesicht und trug eine rote Sonnenbrille. Sein langes blondes Haar hatte er mit einem schwarzen Band zurück gebunden und ein überlegenes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

Er trug im Gegensatz zu den anderen keine Rangabzeichen und hatte eine seltsame Ausstrahlung.

Alle seine Instinkte sagten ihm, dass er gefährlich war, wie ein Raubtier.

Der Mann drehte sich um und schien Harry zu fixieren, ehe er breiter grinste und dabei seine Fangzähne entblößte.

„Sehr gute Instinkte, unser Frischling", kommentierte er mit seiner charismatischen Stimme, die zu seinem Äußeren passte.

„Sie...sie sind ein Vampir!", stellte Harry überrascht fest.

„Als ich zuletzt versuchte in einen Spiegel zu sehen, war ich noch einer", erwiderte der Vampir spöttisch, worauf der Mann mit dem militärischen Haarschnitt genervt die Augen verdrehte.

Derek musste lachen und begann die Anwesenden vorzustellen.

„Der dort ist Master Sergeant William Deckert, aber alle nennen ihn nur bei seinem Nachnamen", sagte er und deutete auf den Mann mit dem Borstenschnitt, der die drei scharf ins Auge fasste.

„Der Vampir ist Major Kane, Nachnamen verrät er nicht, genauso wie sein Alter. Er ist bereits seit hundertfünfzig Jahren ein Regulator und immer noch mit Spaß dabei."

„Jede Existenz verlangt ein wenig Würze", sagte Kane mit einem Grinsen.

„Keine Angst, ich beiße nicht…zumindest keine guten Jungs."

Die drei lächelten nervös und Derek begann sie vorzustellen.

„Also, hier haben wir Harry, der Große ist Ron und das ist Hermine."

Kanes Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Jay hat ne Menge von euch erzählt, wir kennen euch besser als ihr glaubt. Und Derek, wie bekommt dir das Leben als Professor so?"

Derek lachte.

„Es ist viel interessanter als ich dachte, auch wenn ein wenig die Action fehlt. Doch wie du gehört hast, musste ich nicht vollständig untätig bleiben."

„Alle haben ihren Spaß…", murmelte Deckert beleidigt woraufhin die drei Jugendlichen verwirrt wirkten und Kane laut lachte.

„Achtet nicht auf den Miesepeter. Er hat immer einen Grund zu meckern", flüsterte er verschwörerisch.

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Jay kam herein.

„Ah, wunderbar. Damit sind wir wohl vollzählig", rief er als er die Neuankömmlinge betrachtete.

„Ich komme gerade von Sirius, Amy und Madison. Es sieht sehr gut für uns aus", berichtete er dann. „Die Verhandlung wird in zehn Minuten eröffnet. Ihr könnt sie durch die Wand dort verfolgen, wir wollen aber erst, dass ihr herauskommt wenn Madison die Zeugen der Verteidigung aufzählt. Das sollte einen gewissen Überraschungseffekt geben. Da die Verhandlung nicht öffentlich ist, braucht ihr keine Angst zu haben, dass euer neuer Status bekannt wird. Noch Fragen?"

Die drei schüttelten die Köpfe und Kane schien noch etwas einzufallen.

„Macht euch nur keine Sorgen wenn ihr seht, dass Sirius von Dementoren begleitet wird, sie tun ihm nichts."

„Dementoren?", fragte Harry entsetzt.

„Welche sind es denn?", fragte Derek interessiert.

„Samuel und Abraham", erwiderte der Vampir. „Sie haben sich freiwillig gemeldet, konnten Sirius schon immer gut leiden und haben ihn erst mal ne halbe Stunde lang zugetextet."

„Zugetextet?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Zeit für Aufklärung", warf Remus mit einem Lächeln ein.

Derek übernahm das mit Freuden und begann zu erklären: „Ich habe euch doch erzählt, wie Dementoren entstanden sind. Wenn man Draskos, die schwarze Sprache beherrscht, kann man mit ihnen sprechen. Samuel und Abraham sind Dementoren von Lexar Kor, dem Gefängnis der IVZ. Sirius hatte sich wohl damals mit ihnen angefreundet, als er und James dort für einen Monat als Wachen eingesetzt wurde. Ihr solltet wissen, das Dementoren ihre Fähigkeiten zurückhalten können, wenn sie wollen und die beiden sind echt nett und für jeden Spaß zu haben, also keine Sorge."

„Dementoren, die für jeden Spaß zu haben sind…Ich dreh hier irgendwann noch durch", murmelte Ron, was dem Werwolf und dem Vampir, die ihn genau verstanden hatte ein Lachen entlockte.

„So, nun wird es aber Zeit!", sagte Jay und deutete auf die Wand zu ihrer Rechten, die durchsichtig wurde.

Kane lief die Wand hoch und zur Decke, an der er nun kopfüber hing, das Gesicht der Wand zugewandt, während sich die anderen auf die Stühle setzten, die für sie bereit standen.

Die Wand begann sich aufzulösen und ein gewaltiger Raum wurde sichtbar.

Der Fußboden bestand aus weißem Marmor, die Wände waren mit hellem Holz vertäfelt.

Es gab viele gepolsterte Sitzbänke vor denen die Tische der Anklage und der Verteidigung standen, an die sich ein freier Platz anschloss. Den Ende des Raumes bildete ein erhöhtes Podest mit einer gewaltigen Richterbank hinter der die Flaggen aller Mitgliedsstaaten aufgehängt worden waren.

„Wow", entfuhr es Harry.

Die Ränge füllten sich mit Zauberern und Hexen, die allesamt ordentliche Geschäftsroben trugen.

Zwei Männer, von denen Harry einen als Cornelius Fudge erkannte, steuerten auf den Platz der Anklage zu.

Zwei Rotgekleidete Zauberer öffneten eine Tür an der Seite und fünf weitere Gestalten betraten den Raum.

Ein Mann mittleren Alters, den Harry nicht kannte, Amy und Sirius, der von zwei Dementoren flankiert wurde.

Harry stockte der Atem, aber Sirius schien es nichts auszumachen, eher im Gegenteil.

Er trug eine fröhliche Miene zur Schau.

Sie erreichten den Platz der Verteidigung und setzten sich, während die Dementoren in etwa fünf Meter Entfernung vom Platz der Anklage verharrten.

Sie mussten noch etwa fünf Minuten warten, ehe die Rotuniformierten die Tür erneut öffneten und elf Hexen und Zauberer mit samtblauen Roben eintraten.

Sie nahmen ihre Plätze auf der Richterbank ein, wobei einer am höchsten saß, dann zu jeder Seite zwei Zauberer auf einer Höhe und die anderen drei am niedrigsten Punkt.

„Der am höchsten Sitzende ist der Vorsitzende des Gamots. Die vier auf der zweiten Ebene sind hohe Richter, die den obersten Richter beraten und die anderen sechs sind so etwas wie Geschworene", erklärte Hermine ihren Freunden.

Harry wollte gerade eine Frage stellen, als der Vorsitzende das Wort ergriff. Seine Stimme schwebte schwer durch den Saal.

Man merkte, das der Mann Macht besaß und wusste sie einzusetzen.

„Heute verhandeln wir den Fall 'Britisches Ministerium gegen Sirius Ian Black'. Die Vertretung der Anklage möge nun die Anklageschrift verlesen und anschließend ihr Eröffnungsplädoyer halten, ehe die Verteidigung ihr Plädoyer hält und die ersten Zeugen gehört werden. Ich erteile Ankläger Smythe das Wort."

Der ältere Herr, der mit Fudge den Saal betreten hatte.

Harry musterte ihn genau.

Er war eigentlich ein nett aussehender älterer Herr mit schütteren Haar und einem sympathischen Gesicht.

Einzig die durchdringenden braunen Augen verrieten, dass er erbarmungslos sein konnte.

„Der souveräne Staat Großbritannien klagt Sirius Ian Black folgender Vergehen an. Umtriebe mit dunklen Magiern, Brechen eines magischen Schutzvertrages, indirekte Mitschuld durch das Verletzen des Vertrages an der Ermordung des Ehepaares Lily und James Potter, Mord an dem Zauberer Peter Pettigrew, sowie an zwölf Muggeln, die in der Anklageschrift genau aufgezählt werden und zuletzt dem Ausbruch aus Azkaban und dem Entzug der Justiz."

Smythe hatte eine klare und starke Stimme mit der er die Schrift verlesen hatte. Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und begann sein Plädoyer.

„Die Anklage gedenkt den hier anwesenden Sirius Ian Black der eben genannten Verbrechen zu überführen, indem sie stichhaltige Beweise und unleugbare Fakten auf den Tisch bringt. Obwohl es eigentlich lächerlich ist, ein solch hohes Gericht mit einem Fall zu belästigen, wo die Indizien so klar gegen den Angeklagten deuten wie es hier der Fall ist. Wir werden beweisen, dass der Angeklagte schuldig ist und ihn dorthin bringen, wo er hingehört, nach Azkaban oder Lexar Kor. Vielen Dank für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit."

Nur schwer konnte Harry die Welle der Wut unterdrücken, die in ihm aufwallte als er diese Worte vernahm. Doch noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, ergriff der Vorsitzende erneut das Wort.

„Nun bitte ich die Verteidigung ihr Plädoyer zu halten."

Madison stand auf und blickte sich im Saal um.

„Meine Damen und Herren, hohes Gamot, Sirius Black ist unschuldig und dies werden wir im Laufe dieses Verfahrens auch beweisen. Er hat die Potters nicht verraten und auch Peter Pettigrew nicht getötet. Er hat nie mit dunklen Magiern konspiriert, sondern ist im Gegenteil, ein hoch dekorierter Offizier der IVZ. Der Staat Großbritannien wies ihn ohne Gerichtsverhandlung nach Azkaban. Er durfte sich weder verteidigen, noch für sich sprechen. Wir werden nun einen der größten Skandale in der Geschichte der Justiz aufdecken und dafür sorgen, dass meinem Mandanten Gerechtigkeit widerfährt. Ich danke Ihnen für ihre Aufmerksamkeit."

Harry verfolgte das Geschehen im Saal mit gemischten Gefühlen.

Er bemerkte wie Hermine seine Hand nahm und sachte drückte.

„Beruhige dich, es wird alles gut werden."

Er nickte geistesabwesend, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Saal zuwandte, in dem bald entschieden werden würde, ob Sirius ein Verbrecher oder Held war…

* * *

So ihr wisst wie es geht 

Wenn das Event vorbei ist habe ich mehr Zeit zum schreiben, Vielleicht schaff ich aber noch n Update bis dahin

Gruß

Zerengeb


	28. Die schwarze Sprache

* * *

Fade to black

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nur der Plot, nicht mal die Rechtschreibfehler...die gehören Lobarie g 

So, da bin ich wieder :-) Meldungen über mein ableben waren übereilt. Ich danke dem Kollegen Schreibblokade für das "schnelle" gelingen dieses Kapitels lol

**indy: **Danke und leider war es doch so (sorry)

**Dax: **;-)

**stormmaker: **Danke, ging aber leider nicht schnell

**Schokki: **Den Haag wurde ganz bewusst gewählt...mir gefällt die Idee das Zauberwelt und Muggelwelt mehr gemeinsamkeiten haben als man denkt. Und die Dementoren spielen noch ne Rolle

**Mr.Unknown: **Danke, und mir macht es spass sie zu schreiben und natürlich solche Reajtionen zu bekommen

**Harry Black Potter: **Danke und freu dich sschon auf die nächsten kapitel. Ach und das Event war klasse ;-)

**silvertrust: **Fudge kommt noch (evilgrinz)

**alyssa03: **Wieso zu deiner Schande? ;-) Ja hab den HBP gelesen und fand zumindest die 2.te hälfte gut, aber davon wird hier nix einfließen, dazu hab ich eine neue Fanfic angefangen:-)

**Thorin Eichenschild: ** Ich hoffe auch, das ich bald mal wieder so n schönen schreibkick wie am Anfang bekomme. Aber ich habe wieder viele gute Ideen gesammelt lol

**Alex Black5: **Ich sollte mir langsam mal Stress machen, meine einstellung ist momentan unter aller S, aber passt schon g HBP hab ich gelesen und es werden noch n paar Kapitel, da ich keine Fortsetzung schreibe sondern die gleich mit einbinde.

**Vorndess: **Ich mag überraschungen. Und ehrlich, ich werde mich bemühen wieder so schnell zu werden wie früher, häng aber irgendwie durch momentan ;-)

**Carika: **Danke, ich hoffe auch, das ich schnell weiterschreibe

**Bilbo Beutlin: **Welcome Back und viel Spass beim Nacharbeiten...Weggetreten ;-)

**Lord Adolf Voldemort Hitler: **Danke Danke (stolzbin) und ja, werde versuchen wieder etwas flotter zu werden.

**und nochmal Schokki: **Jetzt! ;-)

Wieder einmal Special thanx an Lobarie, die hier Beta liest (Ich bin so böse dass sogar meine Rechtschreibung schlimm ist har har)

Viel Spaß

* * *

**11. Die Schwarze Sprache**

* * *

„Als ersten Zeugen rufe ich Miss Amanda Kline in den Zeugenstand." 

Eine ältere Dame mit einem straffen Haarknoten und einer dicken Hornbrille erhob sich von der Zuschauertribüne und begab sich zu einer Bank, die neben der Richterbank positioniert worden war.

Einer der Rotuniformierten schritt auf sie zu und stellte mit klarer Stimme einige Fragen.  
„Für das Protokoll, sind Sie Amanda Kline, Wohnhaft in Miami Florida, Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika?"

Die ältere Dame nickte.

„Für das Protokoll ist eine verbale Antwort erforderlich", sagte der Offizier freundlich.

„Ja, das bin ich", sagte die Dame daher mit einer erstaunlich kräftigen Stimme.

„Schwören Sie die Wahrheit zu sagen, bei Merlin und den Mächten der Magie selbst?"

„Ja, ich schwöre", erwiderte sie.

Der Rotuniformierte nickte und ging sicheren Schrittes auf seinen Posten zurück.

Ankläger Smythe stand auf, räusperte sich kurz, ehe er ein sympathisches Lächeln auf seine Züge zauberte und sich der Zeugin nährte.  
„Misses Kline...", begann er freundlich. „Stimmt es, dass Sie zwischen 1962 und 1986 eine leitende Position in der Spionageabwehr und Verteidigungsabteilung innerhalb des IVZ Nachrichtendienstes inne hielten?"

„Das ist korrekt, Mr. Smythe", erklärte die Dame mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Ist es ebenfalls korrekt, dass Sie von 1978 bis zu Ihrer Pensionierung im Jahre 1986 die Leiterin der Spionageabwehr und Verteidigungsabteilung waren?"

„Völlig korrekt, Mr. Smythe", erwiderte sie nur.

„Fiel es in Ihren Aufgabenbereich, Maßnahmen zum Schutz von besonders gefährdeten IVZ Angestellten zu begutachten und abzusegnen?"

„Ja, das lag in der Tat in meinem Aufgabenbereich."

„Können Sie uns etwas über James Potter erzählen?"

Mrs. Kline schob sich ihre Brille zurrecht und erwiderte: „Selbstverständlich kann ich das. War zu meiner Zeit Vollstrecker im Regulatorenbüro und zwar ein wahrhaft Exzellenter. Hielt bereits nach einem Jahr den Rang eines Master Sergeant inne, was selbst in den Zeiten des Kriege,s in denen man unheimlich schnell befördert werden kann, bemerkenswert war. Vierunddreißig direkte Einsätze im Feld und alle ein Erfolg. Außerdem stand er dreimal dem dunklen Lord gegenüber und konnte entkommen. Ein bemerkenswertes Individuum."

Smythe lächelte freundlich und fuhr fort: „Würden Sie sagen, dass James Potter durch diese Erfolge in Gefahr geraten ist?"

„Das können Sie laut sagen. Der dunkle Lord wollte ihn loswerden. Ihn und auch seine Frau und das Kind, den kleinen Harry. Es hat viele Anschläge auf die drei gegeben. Wir haben dadurch viele Leute verloren."

„Was hat James Potter unternommen um sich zu schützen?"

„Nun, als sich die Anschläge häuften, schlug Albus Dumbledore die Verwendung eines Fidelius Zaubers vor, um die Potters zu schützen. Ein sehr exotischer und daher fast unbekannter Zauber, wie ich sagen muss. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich vorher davon schon einmal gehört hätte. Aber die Idee war ansprechend und gewann daher meine Zustimmung."

„Können Sie mir etwas über Sirius Black sagen?", fragte der Ankläger nun.

„Oh in der Tat, in der Tat, das kann ich. War genau wie Potter, ein absolut genialer Kopf. Hielt zwar nicht viel von Autorität, war aber ein absolut zuverlässiger Mann."

„Nun ja, von zuverlässig kann keine rede sein", warf Smythe wie nebenbei ein.

„Einspruch, Meinungsäußerung!", rief Madison dazwischen.

„Einspruch stattgegeben. Behalten Sie Ihre Meinung für sich Mr. Smythe."

Der Angesprochene nickte nur und wandte sich wieder seiner Befragung zu.

„Mrs. Kline, würden Sie uns erklären, wie der Fideliuszauber funktioniert?"

„Natürlich. Ein Geheimnis, in diesem Fall der Aufenthaltsort der Familie Potter, wird in dem Inneren einer lebendigen Seele versteckt. Nichts und niemand könnte an dieses Geheimnis herankommen, es sei denn der Geheimniswahrer stirbt oder verrät es aus freien Stücken."

„Können Sie uns sagen wer der Geheimniswahrer der Potters war?"

„Soweit ich weiß, Mr. Black ."

„Ich danke Ihnen Mrs. Kline."

Thurgot Smythe setzte sich neben einen zufrieden aussehenden Fudge, während hinter der Wand im Nebenraum Harry um seine Selbstbeherrschung kämpfte.

„Entspann dich, Harry", sagte Derek, der direkt neben ihm saß.

„Lass ihn erst mal machen, dann werden Madison und Amy ihn zerfetzen."

„Na hoffentlich", grummelte Harry, doch ein sanfter Händedruck von Hermine beruhigte ihn wieder.

Nun stand Amy auf und nährte sich der Zeugin, scheinbar vollkommen gelassen.

„Mrs. Kline? Wissen Sie wer den Fideliuszauber bei den Potters ausführte?"

„Soweit ich weiß, nur die Schutzbefohlenen und der Geheimniswahrer. Laut meines Wissens, war Lily Potter eine äußerst begabte Hexe, insbesondere in Beschwörungsmagie und Zauberkunst, es wäre daher nicht nötig gewesen noch jemanden hinzuzuziehen."

„Das bedeutet, es gibt keinerlei Beweise dafür, dass Sirius Black wirklich der Geheimniswahrer der Potters war."

„Nicht das ich wüsste."

„Ich danke Ihnen, Mrs. Kline."

Derek grinste.  
„Das ist meine Süße."

Harry verdrehte die Augen und verfolgte weiter das Geschehen.

Mrs. Kline wurde aus dem Zeugenstand entlassen, nachdem Smythe es abgelehnt hatte noch weitere Fragen zu stellen.

„Als nächstes ruft die Anklage Mister Gerald Fitzpatrick in den Zeugenstand..."

So ging es eine Weile weiter.

Die Anklage rief vor allem Zeugen auf, die damals im magischen Katastrophenschutz tätig waren und die Tatorte gesehen hatten. Sie verlasen Protokolle der Muggelaugenzaugen und zu guter Letzt verhörten sie noch einige ehemalige Arbeitskollegen von Sirius, die alle bestätigten, dass er der Geheimniswahrer der Potters gewesen war.

Als Letztes rief die Anklage Dumbledore in den Zeugenstand, der zu Harrys Bestürzung bestätigte, dass er damals annahm, Sirius sei der Geheimniswahrer gewesen, während Amy ihre Fragen immer so stellte, dass sie alle aussagten, dass sie es glaubten, aber nicht wussten.

Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht. Nicht mal Amy und Madison taten etwas.

„Ruhig Blut, Harry, das ist Taktik", meinte Jay, der Harry besorgt musterte.

„Damit ist die Anhörung der Zeugen der Anklage beendet. Der Gamot vertagt sich auf Morgen, elf Uhr. Dann werden wir mit den Zeugen der Verteidigung beginnen. Die Sitzung ist geschlossen", sagte der oberste Richter.

Sofort brach Stimmgewirr aus, als die Richter sich erhoben und den Saal verließen.

Harry saß noch immer auf seinem Platz.

Nach seinem Verständnis war es nicht gut gelaufen.

Smythe hatte es fast fertig gebracht IHN zu überzeugen, dass Sirius schuldig war und er kannte die Wahrheit.

Hermine, die immer noch seine Hand hielt, drückte ein wenig fester und erlangte so seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wir müssen gehen, Harry."

Er nickte langsam und stand auf.

Hermine führte ihn zurück ins Hotel, während sich ihn seinem Kopf die Gedanken jagten.  
Wenn es so weiterlief, würden sie Sirius für schuldig befinden...  
Mit diesen beunruhigenden Gedanken, glitt er langsam in einen unruhigen Schlaf...

* * *

_„Ich krieg dich Potter!", brüllte Dudley wütend, als Harry seine Beine in die Hand nahm und so schnell lief, wie nur er das konnte._

_Ja, er war schnell. Schneller als Dudley, Piers oder die anderen Freunde von Dudley Dursley.  
Diese Schnelligkeit hatte ihn bisher vor zu vielen Schlägen seitens seines Cousins bewahrt, doch gerade wäre es fast schief gegangen._

_Es war üblich, dass die Nachbarschaft des Ligusterwegs einmal im Jahr eine große Sommerparty feierte und dieses Mal waren die Dursleys dran mit dem Ausrichten._

_Unglücklicherweise wurden auch Dudleys Freunde und deren Eltern dazu eingeladen.  
Piers hatte ihn von hinten gepackt, während Dudley sich schon freudig auf ihn stürzen wollte.  
Glücklicherweise konnte Harry sich befreien, bevor sein Cousin es schaffte, ihn zu schlagen._

_Nun rannte er um sein Leben, wie so oft zuvor._

_Hoffentlich würden die Jungen bald die Lust daran verlieren, ihn zu jagen.  
Er wollte doch nur seine Ruhe, war das denn so schwer?  
Er rannte und rannte, bis er endlich ankam, wo er ankommen wollte._

_Der Friedhof von Little Whinging._

_Nicht dass Dudley und Konsorten Angst vor einem Friedhof hatten, aber Harry kannte sich hier sehr gut aus und es gab jede Menge verstecke Pfade.  
Und heute hatte er Glück….  
Scheinbar stand eine Beerdigung an, so dass Dudley und die Anderen sich wohl nicht trauten ihm zu folgen.  
Schon einmal hatten sie Harry verfolgt, während es eine Beerdigung gab, worauf Pater Faithley Dudley an den Ohren ziehend vom Friedhof verwiesen hatte._

_Und Pater Faithley vergaß nichts._

_Harry verlangsamte seine Schritte, während er sich möglichst unbemerkt an der Prozession vorbeimogelte, die dem Sarg folgte.  
Er schlüpfte in die kleine Kapelle des Friedhofs._

_Es war seltsam…_

_In dieser kleinen Kapelle hatte er sich immer sicher gefühlt._

_Sie war sein Hafen, wenn er ein Versteck brauchte und Ruhe…  
Er hatte einen Platz, eine kleine, nicht einsehbare Nische, ganz in der Nähe des Beichtstuhls.  
Dort saß er gerne und dachte nach.  
Über sein elendes Leben bei den Dursleys, wie seine Eltern wohl gewesen waren.  
Er wusste ja praktisch nichts von ihnen.  
Da heute eine Beerdigung war, würde der Pastor nicht vor ein paar Stunden zurückkehren, dass wusste er aus Erfahrung.  
Er hielt also auf seine Nische zu, nur war da schon jemand…_

_In seiner Nische, vom Schatten verborgen, saß ein Mädchen und weinte leise._

_„Hallo?", fragte Harry überrascht._

_Das Schluchzen verstummte und das Mädchen sah auf.  
Er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, da sie zu tief im Schatten saß._

_„Hallo…", gab sie leise zurück._

_Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte, aber seine Instinkte befahlen ihm, sich zu setzen, daher tat er das einfach.  
Das Mädchen schwieg und er tat es ihr gleich._

_„Wer bist du?", fragte das Mädchen, wieder so leise._

_„Ich bin Harry" antwortete er einfach._

_Wieder herrschte eine Weile Stille._

_„Warst du ein Freund von ihr? Ich kenne dich nicht", fragte das Mädchen zaghaft._

_„Ein Freund von wem?", fragte Harry und versuchte nicht allzu neugierig zu klingen._

_„Von…von…"_

_Das Mädchen schluchzte wieder._

_„…von Evelyn…."_

_Harry wusste nicht recht was er tun sollte.  
Er war etwas mit der Situation überfordert._

_„Nein, tut mir leid, aber ich kenne keine Evelyn", versuchte er höflich zu sagen._

_„…was…was machst du dann hier…?"_

_„Ich verstecke mich vor meinem Cousin", erwiderte er._

_Harry wusste nicht warum er dass sagte….er kannte das Mädchen nicht einmal._

_„Ach so…", sagte sie nur und war wieder still._

_So verblieben sie einige Minuten, Harry auf dem kalten Steinboden und das Mädchen in der Nische.  
Sie hatte diese Evelyn wohl gut gekannt und schien sehr traurig.  
Harry wusste wie es war, Menschen zu verlieren. Aber bei diesem Mädchen war es anders.  
Wer auch immer diese Evelyn gewesen war…sie hatte sie gekannt. Er wusste aber gar nichts von seinen Eltern. Nicht mal wie sie aussahen._

_„Woran denkst du…du siehst so traurig aus…?", fragte das Mädchen leise._

_„An meine Eltern…sie sind auch…nicht mehr da…"_

_„Oh….", erwiderte sie leise._

_Die Tür zur Kapelle wurde geöffnet und jemand rief leise einen Namen, den Harry nicht verstehen konnte.  
Das Mädchen stand auf, doch seltsamerweise lag der Schatten immer noch auf ihrem Gesicht.  
_

_Sie kam zu Harry herüber und flüsterte: „Ich muss gehen…zu meiner Mum…"_

_Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und etwas in die Hand. Dann lief sie davon.  
Harry blickte verdutzt auf seine Hand, in der er eine Lilie hielt.  
Er drehte sich zu dem Mädchen um, dass sich noch mal zu ihm umgedreht hatte.  
Rehbraune Augen blickten ihm entgegen, doch seltsamerweise konnte er immer noch nicht ihr Gesicht erkennen….als ob der Schatten ein Teil von ihr wäre…_

_„Warum lebst du hier…?"_

_Harry verstand nicht, was das sollte.  
Ihre Stimme war auf einmal so seltsam monoton._

_„Was?", fragte er_

_„Warum lebst du….hier?"_

_„Ich verstehe nicht", erklärte Harry verwirrt._

_„Du musst nicht hier leben…warum ist es so wichtig?"_

_„Was soll das?", fragte Harry._

_„Du hast andere…warum ist diese so wichtig…warum...hier?"_

_Dann hörte er den Schrei…._

* * *

Harry schreckte auf und hatte instinktiv seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, genau wie Hermine.  
Sie sprangen aus dem Bett und rissen die Tür vom Hotelzimmer auf.  
Auch bei Rons und Dereks Zimmern standen die Türen offen und ihre Bewohner standen mit dem Zauberstab im Anschlag und in Unterwäsche auf dem Flur. 

„Beruhigen Sie sich", sagte Ron mit ruhiger Stimme zu einer Frau, die kalkweiß und vollkommen geschockt im Flur stand und zitterte wie Espenlaub.

„Ganz ruhig, sagen Sie uns erstmal was los ist", forderte Derek sie auf und senkte langsam seine Zauberstäbe, da nichts Bedrohliches da zu sein schien.

„E..ei…ein Dementor….hier war ein Dementor", erklärte die Frau mit schriller Stimme.

„Ich habe keinen Dementor gespürt", sagte Ron verwirrt.

Harry wandte sich an Hermine, die dem ganzen allerdings keine Aufmerksamkeit widmete und bestürzt Derek anstarrte.  
Harry konnte das nicht verstehen und folgte ihrem Blick, woraufhin er ebenfalls einen Schreck bekam…

Sein nackter Oberkörper war übersäht mit Narben…

Derek lies sich nicht stören und begab sich zurück in sein Zimmer, aus dem kurz darauf Amy kam, um die verstörte Frau zu beruhigen.  
Als Derek wieder aus dem Zimmer kam, hatte er sich angezogen und sagte im Vorbeigehen: „Ich gehe kurz zum Gamot, etwas abklären."

„Um drei Uhr morgens?", fragte Ron verdutzt.

„Passt schon. Versucht noch etwas zu schlafen, es wird heute anstrengend", erwiderte der Regulator, während er den Aufzug betrat.

„Das ist ein Befehl", sagte er noch, ehe sich die Türen schlossen.

Ron sah unschlüssig zu Amy und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, ehe er sich in sein Zimmer zurückzog.  
Hermine ergriff Harrys Hand und zog auch ihn zurück ins Zimmer…  
Sie konnten nicht mehr viel Schlaf finden diese Nacht.  
Hermine wälzte sich im Bett hin und her, wie Harry hörte und er selbst konnte sich nicht mehr entspannen.

Der seltsame Traum, der ihm so klar im Gedächtnis geblieben war, wie sonst nur die Visionen von Voldemort, ging ihm die ganze Zeit im Kopf herum.  
Genau wie der angebliche Dementor und der vernarbte Oberkörper von Derek.  
Die Narben sahen alle sehr alt aus.  
Hatte er sie damals bekommen? Unter Grindelwald?  
Er wusste es nicht und würde wohl auch nie fragen…

Um acht Uhr klingelte der Wecker.

Harry und Hermine standen auf und machten ihr Morgentraining in Form einiger Übungen, die sie auf dem begrenzten Raum ausführen konnten.  
Anschließend duschten sie (getrennt natürlich) und zogen ihre Uniformen an, ehe sie sich mit Amy und Ron trafen.  
Sie frühstückten im Hotelrestaurant und stellten fest, dass Derek nach dem Zwischenfall gestern nicht mehr zurückgekehrt war.Amy berichtete noch, dass er sich per Kamin bei ihr gemeldet hatte und wollte, dass sie alle früher zum Gamot kamen.  
So betraten sie bereits um halb zehn den Saal, in dem sie gestern die Verhandlung verfolgt hatten.  
Außer Derek war niemand sonst da.

„Folgt mir bitte", sagte er und verließ den Raum.

Harry fragte sich, was das sollte.  
Sie kamen ins Treppenhaus und stiegen einige Stufen hinab, bis sie scheinbar in die Keller des Gebäudes kamen.  
Zwei Rotuniformierte salutierten ihnen, als sie einen Durchgang passierten.  
Derek öffnete im folgenden Gang eine Tür und deutete sie hinein.

Harry wurde etwas seltsam zumute.

Als würde jemand nach seinem Geist greifen.  
Knallend ließ er seine Okkulumentikschilde hochfahren, doch das Gefühl wurde nicht schwächer.

„Der Grund, warum ich euch hergebracht habe, sind Abraham und Samuel."

„Wer?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Die Dementoren!", erwiderte Hermine.

Derek nickte.

„Abraham war gestern in dem Hotel. Die Frau hatte keine Warnvorstellungen. Ich wollte wissen warum."

Alle warteten gespannt.

„Der Grund seid ihr, Harry und Hermine. Sie wollen euch sprechen, ich weiß auch nicht weshalb, sie wollten es nicht verraten."

Hermine und Harry sahen sich überrascht an.

„Ron und ich werden euch nun alleine lassen. Keine Angst, sie werden euch nichts tun."

Ron wirkte wütend.

„Du willst die beiden mit Dementoren in einem Raum lassen? Bist du wahnsinnig?"

Doch Hermine legte dem rothaarigen Riesen beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Es ist okay, Ron."

Dieser hielt verdutzt inne.

„Sie haben gestern zu mir gesprochen… im Traum.", erklärte das Mädchen.

Derek nickte nur.

„Dann waren das die Dementoren?", fragte Harry verdutzt.

„Dieser seltsame Traum?"

„Das war Draskos…die schwarze Sprache. Sie sprechen mit euch in euren Erinnerungen", erklärte Derek.

Harry, der sich die ganze Zeit den Kopf darüber zerbrochen hatte, wurde nun neugierig.

„In Ordnung", sagte er.

Ron gab sich geschlagen und verließ zusammen mit Derek den Raum.  
Harry und Hermine sahen sich unsicher an.  
Dann glitt eine andere Tür auf und ein Dementor schwebte hinein.

Es war faszinierend.

Er schwebte vor ihnen, groß und bedrohlich.

Aber es kam keine Kälte, keine Schreie…nichts.  
Der Dementor zog rasselnd Luft ein und in Harrys Kopf bildete sich ein dichter weißer Nebel…

* * *

_„Ich muss gehen…zu meiner Mum…", sagte das Mädchen und Harry betrachtete die Lilie in seiner Hand._

_„Warum lebst du hier?", fragte die monotone Stimme des Mädchens._

_„Ich verstehe die Frage nicht", sagte Harry wieder._

_Plötzlich hörte er Hermines Stimme hinter sich._

_„Harry?"_

_Er drehte sich um und sie eilte zu ihm._

_„Die schwarze Sprache…die Metaphern der Erinnerungen…Ihr müsst begreifen…" sagte die monotone Stimme des Mädchens._

_Harry drehte sich wieder um und stellte fest, dass er größer geworden war.  
Er war nun nicht mehr der achtjährige Harry wie kurz zuvor, sondern wieder so, wie im echten Leben.  
Er begriff nun, dass er sich in einer Erinnerung befand…in seiner Erinnerung._

_Hermine ergriff seine Hand und sah ihn verunsichert an._

_„Warum lebt ihr…hier?", fragte das Mädchen wieder._

_„Weißt du, was dieses Mädchen will?", fragte Harry._

_„Wieso Mädchen? Das ist ein Junge", sagte Hermine verwirrt._

_Harry musterte sie skeptisch._

_„Nein, ein Mädchen…aber ich kann ihr Gesicht nicht sehen."_

_„Ich sehe einen Jungen, dessen Gesicht ich nicht sehen kann", erwiderte Hermine und runzelte die Stirn._

_„Ihr lebt…hier…warum?", fragte das Mädchen wieder._

_„Was meinst du mit hier? Diese Erinnerung?", fragte Hermine leise._

_Das Mädchen nickte._

_„Meinst du mit ihr uns beide?", fragte Harry._

_„Ihr…lebt…hier…warum?", wiederholte das Mädchen._

_„Wir leben hier…?", fragte Hermine mit seltsam belegter Stimme._

_Harry konnte das alles nicht verstehen._

_„Wir leben hier… in der Erinnerung… Derek sagte sie sprechen durch Erinnerungen…", murmelte Hermine._

_Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen._

_„Oh Harry…wir leben hier", sagte sie erstaunt._

_„Was bedeutet das?", fragte Harry entnervt._

_„Wieso…?", fragte das Mädchen wieder._

_„Harry, sie sprechen durch Erinnerungen…unsere Erinnerungen. Ich sehe einen Jungen, du ein Mädchen, aber der Ort ist derselbe. Es sind unsere Erinnerungen, meine und deine."_

_„Du meinst…du warst hier?", fragte Harry perplex._

_„Ja Harry…wir waren beide hier, begreifst du es?"_

_Das Mädchen sah sie an, doch der Schatten war von ihren Zügen gefallen als Harry es verstanden hatte.  
Die achtjährige Hermine sah ihn an._

_„Warum lebt ihr…hier? Ihr habt so viele andere…warum ist diese so wichtig…?"_

_„Es ist uns wichtig", erwiderte Hermine leise._

_„Moment mal…was meint sie mit hier, diese Erinnerung?"_

_„Ja, er meint diese Erinnerung. Er will wissen, warum wir hier leben. Wenn ich es richtig verstehe, ist sie bei uns immer präsent", erklärte Hermine hastig._

_Das Mädchen sah sie an und drehte den Kopf zum Beichtstuhl._

_„Viel Schmerz…viel Verlust…viel Verzweiflung und Angst…warum lebt ihr…hier…Menschen leben in Angst…in Verlust…warum hier…warum nicht dort?"_

_„Aber es ist doch Verlust…für mich…Evelyn…", sagte Hermine traurig, doch das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf den Ausgang._

_„Du lebst nicht…dort…du lebst…hier…warum?", sagte sie und deutete auf Harry._

_„Mir explodiert der Schädel.", erwiderte dieser._

_„Ich glaube…er versteht nicht, warum wir beide die gleiche Erinnerung mit uns herumtragen…warum sie uns so wichtig ist", flüsterte Hermine._

_„Nicht in der Angst…nicht wie die anderen…ihr lebt…hier…warum?", fragte die monotone Stimme._

_„Weil wir nicht wie andere Menschen sind", erwiderte Harry, der es immer noch nicht so recht begriff._

_„Glücklich…alle beide…so lange…nicht wie die anderen Menschen…Abraham muss gehen...", wisperte das Mädchen._


	29. Die sache mit der Psychologie

* * *

**Fade to black**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört gar nix, außer der treuen Leserschaft (Die gerade versucht mich Lahmarsch zu Lynchen HIIIIIIILFE!) 

Japp, hier bin ich wieder, mit einem Brandneuen Kapitel, im Gepäck, wir auch verdammt nochmal Zeit was?  
Tut mir auch wirklich leid, dass es so lang gedauert hat, aber wegen der vielen Arbeit war es wirklich nicht eher drin.(Und dann musste ich mich selbst noch einlesen...)

Außerdem ist dieses Kap (noch) nicht Beta gelesen, da Lobarie sich leider noch nicht gemeldet hat. Ich werde es austauschen, wenn sie die Zeit findet es zu überarbeiten und bitte daher um Verständnis.

Und dieses mal kann ich garantieren, das ihr nicht so lange warten müsst, weil das nachfolgende Kapitel bereits fertig geschrieben ist (löl)

Genug gelabert!

Viel Spass!

* * *

Die Sache mit der Psychologie…

* * *

Harry spürte nur noch einen kalten Lufthauch und er befand sich mit Hermine wieder in dem Raum, nur war der Dementor weg und Derek stand vor ihnen und schien sie zu mustern. 

„Wieder da?", fragte er mit angespannter Stimme.

Harry sah den Regulatoren fragend an.

„Ihr habt bald zehn Minuten gebraucht um wieder zu euch zu kommen. Abraham ist bereits weg...er muss Sirius in den Gerichtsaal bringen."

„Was ist den los?", fragte Hermine, die Dereks seltsam angespanntes Verhalten genauso beunruhigend fand wie Harry.

„Ihr wart weggetreten nachdem er die Verbindung gelöst hat...das ist sehr ungewöhnlich. Außerdem sagte er mir, das er euch nichts mitteilen kann. Laut Abraham sperrt ihr die Erinnerungen. Er kann nur eine verwenden und sich nicht artikulieren. Das macht mir Sorgen...das ist nicht normal versteht ihr?"

Harrys Besorgnis steigerte sich noch.

Derek schüttelte sich kurz und sofort erschien wieder sein übliches Selbstsicheres Grinsen.

„Die Verhandlung fängt in zwei Minuten an...wir sollten langsam in die Pötte kommen.", sagte er mit normaler Stimme.

Harry und Hermine blickten ihn vollkommen verdutzt an.

Wieso dieser plötzliche Umschwung?

„Das andere besprechen wir später ganz in Ruhe.", meinte er noch ehe er den Raum verlies.

Derek trieb sie in den Raum, in dem sie gestern schon die Verhandlung verfolgt hatten.

Die Sitzung war bereits eröffnet worden und sie bekamen mit, wie Amy gerade den ersten Zeugen aufrief.

Remus.

Dieser warf einen schnellen Blick auf Harry und Hermine, die hastig zu ihren Plätzen eilten und schenkte ihnen ein lächeln, ehe er den Raum verlies.

Die beiden wurden von Jarod an die Seite gezogen, der sie noch schnell einweisen wollte.

„Denkt dran...wenn ihr aufgerufen werdet befolgt die Pokerface Regel. Nehmt euch genug Zeit zum antworten und lasst euch nicht einschüchtern oder hetzen, das wird Smythe sicher versuchen. Also, keep cool, verstanden?"

Die zwei nickten und wurden von Jay auf ihre Plätze bugsiert.

Ron der die zwei ansprechen wollte wurde mit einer energischen Geste von Derek zum Schweigen gebracht.

Remus war nun vereidigt und Amy begann mit ihren Fragen.

„Captain Lupin, darf ich Fragen seid wann sie bei der IVZ angestellt sind?"

„Ich wurde 1979 eingestellt und augebildet. 1989 kündigte ich aus persönlichen Gründen und bin seid diesem Sommer wieder in den aktiven Dienst getreten.", erwiderte Remus gelassen.

„Sie sind ein Werwolf?", fragte Amy weiter.

„Ja.", kam die gelassene antwort.

„Kennen sie Sirius Black?", fragte Amy weiter.

„In der Tat, ich kenne ihn."

„Würden sie uns ihre Beziehung und den Grad ihrer Bekanntschaft zu Mr. Black erläutern?"

Remus dachte eine weile nach und begann zu erklären: „Ich kenne Sirius seid unserem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts. Ich schlief sieben Jahre lang mit ihm in einem Schlafsaal und wurde auch mit ihm im Regulatorenbüro aufgenommen. Wir sind und waren Freunde, sehr gute Freunde wie ich sagen möchte."

Amy nickte leicht und fragte weiter: „Glauben sie das Sirius Black der Verbrechen schuldig ist für die er hier angeklagt wurde?"

„Nein.", erwiderte der Werwolf bestimmt.

„Können sie uns die Gründe nennen, aus denen sie an die Unschuld meines Mandanten glauben?"

„Sicher doch.", erwiderte er gelassen und machte erneut eine kurze Pause, ehe er seine Geschichte erzählte.

Er schilderte wie er in Hogwarts Professor wurde in dem Jahr, an dem Sirius aus Azkaban ausbrach. Wie er herausfand das nicht Sirius die Potters verraten hatte sondern Peter Pettigrew.

Amy dankte ihm und beendete ihre Befragung.

Smythe stand nun auf um Remus ins Kreuzverhör zu nehmen, ein gehässiges Grinsen hatte sich auf dem Gesicht von Fudge gebildet.

„Captain Lupin, ist ihnen bewusst das Peter Pettigrew tot ist?", fragte er.

„Peter ist nicht tot, wie ich eben erklärte wurde sein Tot nur vorgetäuscht."

„Aber sicher doch, können sie diese Behauptung auch beweisen?"

„Dass kann ich nicht."

„Ich danke ihnen."

Remus verlies den Zeugenstand während Harry verwirrt war.

„Was soll dass?"

„Taktik. Zur Erklärung, Remus hat geschworen die Wahrheit zu sagen, und er kann nicht beweißen das Pettigrew lebt. Aber Amy und Madison können dass.", erklärte Derek gelassen.

Remus kehrte in den Raum zurück und Amy rief ihren nächsten Zeugen auf.

„Als nächstes Rufe ich Vollstrecker Harry Potter in den Zeugenstand."

Fudge sprang auf und brüllte wütend: „EINSPRUCH! Ich als Minister Britanniens habe verboten das Minderjährige Bürger meines Staates vorgeladen werden!"

„Beherrschen sie sich Minister Fudge oder ich werde sie des Saales verweisen!", erwiderte der oberste Richter mit eiskalter Stimme.

Fudge setzte sich wütend wieder hin, während Smythe einen misstrauischen Blick zu den Anwälten der Verteidigung sandte.

Madison erhob sich und erklärte: „Für das Protokoll, Minister Fudge hat natürlich das Recht Minderjährige Bürger seines Staates gegen eine Vorladung zu ‚schützen'...", das Wort ‚schützen' betonte er sehr abwertend. „...allerdings ist Mister Potter offiziell Vollstrecker im freien Vollstreckerkorps des Regulatorenbüros. Er wurde nach der Ausnahmeregelung vier aus dem Paragraphen drei der internen Richtlinien der IVZ eingestellt und hat alle erforderlichen Prüfungen erbracht. Außerdem erfolgte seine Einstellung bevor er Vorgeladen wurde und noch bevor er erfuhr, das er in dieser Verhandlung als Zeuge aussagt. Sie können diese Angaben gerne überprüfen wenn sie die Unterlagen aus der Rekrutierungsstelle anfordern."

„Ich lasse den Zeugen zu.", erklärte der Richter.

Harry straffte sich und verließ den Saal.

Er versuchte einige Konzentrationsübungen die er im Sommer gelernt hatte und merkte das sie wirkten.

Er saß mit seinem Pokerface auf der Zeugenbank und wurde vereidigt.

Madison stand auf und begann sein Verhör.

„Vollstrecker Potter, sie sind der Patensohn des Angeklagten?"

„Das ist korrekt.", antwortete Harry mit sicherer Stimme.

„Sie können die aussage verweigern wenn sie dadurch sich selbst oder ihren Paten belasten, möchten sie von diesem Recht gebrauch machen?"

„Nein, das ist nicht nötig."

„Schildern sie bitte mit ihren eigenen Worten, die Ereignisse vor drei Jahren, bei denen sie ihren Paten kennen lernten.", forderte Sirius' Verteidiger.

So erzählte Harry seine Sicht der Dinge und bestätigte somit die Aussage von Lupin. Da es ja die Reine Wahrheit war, wiedersprachen sie sich natürlich nicht.

„Was geschah nachdem Sie im Krankensaal aufwachten?", fragte Madison weiter nachdem Harry geendet hatte.

„Minister Fudge schenkte uns keinen Glauben. Er nahm an wir wären verhext worden. Er weigerte sich uns anzuhöhren."

Fudge auf seiner Bank lief rot an, während Smythe ein gehässiges Lächeln sehen lies.

„Ich danke ihnen Vollstrecker Potter."

Madison setzte sich wieder auf den Platz der Verteidigung und Smythe erhob sich.

„Vollstrecker Potter, wie lange sind sie bereits Mitglied des Regulatorenbüros und was qualifiziert sie dazu dort zu arbeiten?", fragte er mit einer fast unnatürlich liebenswürdigen Stimme.

„Einspruch! Vollstrecker Potters Werdegang ist nicht Gegenstand der Verhandlung.", rief Amy dazwischen.

„Da die Anklage nicht von der Qualifikation des Zeugen überzeugt zu sein scheint, möge Vollstrecker Potter bitte antworten.", erklärte der oberste Richter gelassen.

Harry lies sich Zeit dabei seine antwort genau zu formulieren.

Wie von Jay angekündigt begann Smythe mit seinen Hetz und Einschüchterungsversuchen.

„Vollstrecker Potter, wir warten. Ein Qualifizierter Regulator sollte in der Lage sein eine solch einfache Frage zu beantworten.", sagte er mit einem gehässigen Tonfall.

„Oh, ich werde ihnen antworten Mister Smythe, aber im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten denke ich nach bevor ich meinen Mund öffne, das sollte man als Regulator ebenfalls beherrschen."

Smythe entglitten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Gesichtszüge und blanke Wut zeigte sich. Doch er hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle.

Fudge kochte auf seiner Bank, während Die Verteidung, die Richter und die meisten anderen im Saal grinsten.

Sirius hielt kurz seine Daumen nach oben und nickte mit amüsiert blitzenden Augen.

„Ich wurde am vierten Januar offiziell als Regulator angenommen, nachdem ich eine Ausbildung der Stufe A1 abgeschlossen hatte, mit guten Noten soweit ich weiß."

„Arbeiten sie derzeit an einem Fall wie es im freien Vollstreckerkorps üblich ist?"

„Selbstverständlich. Momentan steht meine Schulausbildung im Vordergrund, doch ich stehe als Einsatzkraft auf Abruf bereit für den Fall Nummer 11 02 434 - 0. Wie ihnen sicher bekannt sein dürfte ist dieser Fall nicht öffentlich und darf nur mit Genehmigung eingesehen werden, daher werde ich keine Einzelheiten erläutern."

Smythe sah etwas grimmig drein und versuchte nun etwas anderes.

„Können sie uns sagen warum man sie Rekrutiert hat?"

„Ratsmitglied Dumbledore hatte sorge um meine Sicherheit und veranlasste daher, das ich mich selbst Verteidigen kann. Daher die Ausbildung. Und während meines Trainings war ich wohl so gut, das Major Fischer, mein Ausbildungsleiter, veranlasste mich einzustellen."

„Das lässt mich zu dem Schluss kommen, das Ratsmitglied Dumbledore sie einstellen lies damit sie hier Aussagen können."

Amy wollte gerade Einspruch erheben doch Harry winkte ab.

Hermine hatte ihn bereits auf etwas ähnliches eingestellt als sie die Befragungen geübt hatten, daher hatte er auch eine Gute Erklärung parat.

„Wie sie den Akten entnehmen können, begann meine Ausbildung bereits am anfang meiner Sommerferien. Sirius Black galt damals noch als verschollen. Einzelheiten über sein wiederauftauchen können sie den Geheim Akten entnehmen wenn ihrer Sicherheitsstufe hoch genug ist, was ich jedoch bezweifle."

Nun fiel die gelassene Maske von Smythe ab.

„Na warte du Rotzbengel..."

„Vollstrecker Potter für sie. Und mäßigen sie ihren Ton, sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen nicht mehr auf ihre Fragen zu antworten.", erwiderte Harry trocken.

„Mäßigen sie sich Ankläger Smythe.", sagte nun auch der oberste Richter.

„Keine weiteren Fragen.", zischte dieser und kehrte zu seiner Bank zurück.

Hermine und Ron wurden ebenfalls als Zeugen gerufen.

Fudge befragte sie, doch er hatte genau so wenig erfolg wie Smythe. Insbesondere Ron schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren als er Dolores Umbridge imitierte und Fudges Fragen langsam und überdeutlich beantwortete als wäre er nicht intelligent genug um ihn zu verstehen, was diesen natürlich zur Weißglut reizte und ihm eine weitere Verwarnung des Richters einbrachte.

„Die Sache mit der Psychologie, herrlich.", meinte Derek, der sich köstlich amüsierte.

„Als nächstes Rufe ich Major Derek Fischer in den Zeugenstand.", rief Amy laut und setzte sich wieder.

Scheinbar wollte Madison diese Befragung leiten, was Ron zu wundern schien.

„Warum befragt Amy ihn nicht?", fragte er daher seinen Mentor.

Jay grinste und erklärte: „Das würde nicht gut gehen. Er antwortet ihr immer mit ‚Ja süße' oder' Wie du sagst Hässchen'. Das treibt Amy und die Richter immer an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Aber seht selbst, das ist echt zum Schiessen wenn er aussagt."

Derek wurde Vereidigt und saß nun mit seinem üblichen selbstgefälligen Grinsen auf der Zeugenbank, vollkommen entspannt.

„Major Fischer, sie sind seid ihrem sechzehnten Lebensjahr als Vollstrecker für die IVZ tätig."

„Japp.", kam die lässige antwort.

Amy fasste sich an die Stirn als ob sie Kopfschmerzen hätte und zeigte ein leidendes Gesicht.

„Sie haben schon seid längerem mit dem Black Fall zu tun, bitte schildern sie ihre Erkenntnisse."

„Nun, ich habe Sirius Black ein Jahr lang ununterbrochen beobachtet. War wie ne Warze an seinem Hintern wenn sie verstehen was ich meine."

Madison schaute etwas irritiert während Jay lachte und Amy begann ihren Kopf auf den Tisch zu schlagen.

„Warum taten sie das?"

„Ich hatte den Auftrag erhalten kurz nachdem Mister Black aus Azkaban geflohen ist. Ich sollte ihn aufspüren und seine Loyalität einschätzen. Ich hatte den Auftrag ihn gegebenenfalls zu eliminieren sollte er feindselige absichten Zeigen. Ich spürte ihn auf als er mit einem Hippogreif aus der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei floh."

„Wieso erhielten sie diesen Auftrag?"

„Viele der altdedienten Regulatoren mit denen ich so zusammenarbeite waren der Meinung, das Black kein Verräter ist. Ich sollte Beweise für seine Unschuld sammeln."

„Ist ihnen das gelungen?"

„Nö."

„Welche Schlüsse haben sie gezogen?"

„Aus meinen Beobachtungen konnte ich schließen das Black keinerlei feindselige Absichten hegte. Daher habe ich ihn nicht eliminiert. Ich schätze seine Loyalität auf Seiten von Harry Potter."

„Danke Major Fischer, keine weiteren Fragen."

Smythe erhob sich.

„Da der Zeuge bestätigt, das es keine Beweise für die Unschuld des angeklagten gibt verzichten wir auf ein Kreuzverhör."

Derek grinste und verließ den Zeugenstand.

Nun wurde Jarod aufgerufen.

Dieser verhielt sich um einiges Professioneller als sein Großer Freund, auch wenn er über alles gelassen schien.

„Major Sommer, sie hatten vor kurzem einen Beschattungsauftrag ausgeführt, ist das korrekt."

„Ja ist es. Ich übernahm die Rolle eines Tränkehehlers, der angeblich Todesser mit illegalen Tränken versorgt."

„Einspruch, dieser Fall ist nicht relevant für diese Verhandlung.", rief Smythe dazwischen.

„Der Fall ist relevant und ich werde das auch noch erläutern.", wiedersprach Amy.

„Dann kommen sie bitte zum Punkt.", meinte der oberste Richter. „Einspruch abgewiesen."

Amy nickte und fuhr fort: „Bitte, können sie uns mitteilen, wen sie während dieser Zeit getroffen haben, der so relevant für unseren Fall ist?"

„Natürlich. Ich traf den Totgeglaubten Peter Pettigrew."

„Können sie diese Behauptung auch beweisen?", warf Smythe von der Anklagebank ein.

„Das Gericht hat ihnen nicht das Wort erteilt Mister Smythe, halten sie sich zurück!" donnerte der Richter.

„Ich würde die Frage trotzdem gerne beantworten.", meinte Jay mit einem Grinsen.

Der Richter nickte ihm zu und Jays grinsen verbreiterte sich.

„Ja Mister Smythe, ich kann. Wie sie vielleicht wissen ist es üblich bei solchen Missionen eine Überwachungssphäre zu tragen, die alles aufzeichnet, so auch meine Begegnung mit Mister Pettigrew."

„Die Verteidigung nutz hiermit die Gelegenheit und legt das Beweisstück eins vor, eine beglaubigte Kopie der Überwachungssphäre die Major Sommer trug. Das Original befindet sich unter Verschluss im Regulatorenbüro."

„Einspruch! Die Anklage wusste nichts von diesem Beweisstück!", rief Smythe erbost.

„Das Beweisstück wird auf der Liste unserer Zeugen und Beweise aufgeführt, die, wie ihnen bekannt sein dürfte, lange vor Ablauf der Frist dem Gericht und der anklage ausgehändigt worden ist."

„Die anklage hatte keine Kenntnis über den Inhalt dieser Sphäre!", wiedersprach Fudge nun.

„Die Verteidigung ist nicht dafür Verantwortlich, das die Anklage nicht in der Lage zu sein scheint die Masse an Beweismitteln selbst zu prüfen.", erwiderte Madison, der sich nun aufgerichtet hatte.

„Das Beweisstück wurde ordnungsgemäß aufgeführt und wird daher zugelassen!", rief nun der Oberste Richter aus.

„Da es sich um eine Sphäre handelt, die einen aktuellen Fall behandelt weise ich darauf hin, das nur die Vertreter des Gamots und die Anklage diese auch betrachten dürfen so wie es laut Paragraphen 23 der IVZ Richtlinien festgelegt wurde.", verkündete Madison nun.

Der Richter nickte zustimmend und beorderte die Anwälte zur Richterbank, die kurz darauf von einem dunklen Schleier umhüllt wurde.

Das ganze dauerte etwa fünfzehn Minuten.

Als der Schleier wieder verschwand, erkannte Mann nachdenkliche Richter, resignierte Ankläger und zufrieden dreinschauende Verteidiger.

Die Menge begann wegen dieses Anblicks zu tuscheln, wurde jedoch vom Richter zum schweigen Gebracht.

„Mrs. Fischer, Mister Madison? Haben sie noch weitere relevante Zeugen oder sind die restlich von ihnen aufgeführten Personen Leumundszeugen?"

„Leumundszeugen euer Ehren.", antwortete Amy gelassen.  
"Ich bin überzeugt sie würden alle weitere gute Dinge über Mister Black zu berichten haben, doch ich denke das ist nicht mehr nötig. Wenn es keine Relevanten Beweise mehr gibt, können wir die Beweisaufnahme beenden. Sind sie einverstanden Anwälte der Verteidigung?"

Amy und Madison nickten.

„Damit ist die Beweisaufnahme abgeschlossen. Der Gamot vertagt sich auf Morgen um elf Uhr. Der Vorsitz zieht sich nun zur Beratung zurück. Die Sitzung ist geschlossen."

Die Richter erhoben sich und alle im Saal taten es ihnen gleich bis der Vorsitz den Saal verlassen hatte.

Harry freute sich diebisch über die Mienen von Fudge und Smythe, die beide leicht verärgert wirkten.

Die Regulatoren erhoben sich allesamt.

„Da hätten wir uns diese Geschichte ja schenken können.", meinte Kane in Richtung Deckert, der wie immer brummig in die Runde schaute und gar nix antwortete.

„Na dann, die Urteilsverkündung warten wir noch ab.", meinte Derek mit einem breiten grinsen.

„Lass Black schon mal auf unsere Wunschliste setzen falls er wieder zurückkommt.", meinte Kane noch ehe er sich in schwarzen Nebel auflöste, der sich verflüchtigte.

Harry kannte diese Art der Magie bereits von Derek, der nur grinste als Deckert etwas von ‚verdammter Angeber' in seinen Bart murmelte während er auf den Ausgang zuhielt.

Jay unterhielt sich noch kurz mit Derek in ihrer Muttersprache.

Sie sprachen knapp und eindringlich, während sie Harry und Hermine immer wieder Blicke zuwarfen.

Zumindest war das bei Jay der Fall, da man es bei Derek nie erkennen konnte, dank der dunklen Brille. Allerdings verspürte Harry das Gefühl, der Blick der Großen Regulatoren ruhe oft auf ihnen.

Derek beendete seinen Satz und Jay nickte nur während er sich an Ron wandte.

„Ey Digger, hast du Bock n bisschen vom Holländischen Nachtleben kennen zu lernen?"

Ron hob kurz eine Augenbraue und warf einen schnellen blick auf Harry und Hermine.

Dan grinste er und sagte: „Klar doch. Wollte schon immer mal wissen was es in Holland alles zu essen gibt."

Harry erkannte natürlich was vor sich ging. Derek wollte mit ihnen alleine sprechen. Dennoch musste er grinsen, als dieses kleine Stück vom alten Ron durchblitzte...immer versessen auf etwas essbares.

Jay und Ron verließen sie während Hermine eine gespannte Miene aufsetzte.

„Wir werden heute nicht im Hotel nächtigen, sondern bei mir Zuhause.", sagte Derek.

„Warum diese ganze Aktion?", fragte nun Hermine.

„Wollt ihr wissen was es mit den Dementoren auf sich hat? Nun ich schon. Daher brauchen wir ein Denkarium, aber hier habe ich keines."

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Harry nun ein wenig neugierig geworden.

„Ich spiele Doktor Freud und zusammen werden wir versuchen das Dementorenkauderwelsch zu entwirren. Beunruhigend ist die Tatsache das sich die Dementoren aus irgendeinem Grund von euch angezogen fühlen. Die lieben Paradoxen diese Schreckgespenster."

Harry und Hermine schauten sich verwirrt an.

„Langsam fängt er an Kauderwelsch zu reden meinst du nicht?", wisperte Harry seiner Freundin zu, die darauf kurz kicherte.

Sie folgten Derek, der sich in dem gewaltigen Gebäude gut auszukennen schien in eine Geräumige Halle, deren Wände von Kaminen mit Großzügigen ausmaßen gesäumt wurden.

So reisten sie nach Lembeck und kamen in Dereks Domizil an, das so tadellos sauber wirkte als würde es immer noch durchgängig bewohnt.

Der Deutsche bemerkte den überraschten blick seiner Schützlinge und erklärte: „Celina, die Hauselfe von Jay ist so nett und kümmert sich um das Haus wenn wir nicht da sind."

Sie folgten Derek in des Keller, wo er den Fluchraum betrat in dem er seine Denkarien aufbewahrte.

Er nahm eines heraus und stellte es vorsichtig auf einen vorher heraufbeschworenen Tisch ab.

„So, ihr wisst wie es geht, bitte legt die Erinnerungen an euer Gespräch mit Abraham hinein. Wenn ihr einverstanden seid, tauchen wir dann zusammen ein und versuchen das ganze zu deuten."

„Wer gibt die Erinnerung?", fragte Hermine an Harry gewandt.

„Wir können meine nehmen, wenn es dir lieber ist.", erwiderte dieser und noch ehe Hermine antworten konnte hatte er seine Erinnerungen an das Gespräch mit der dunklen Kreatur bereits aus seinen Kopf gezogen und ins Denkarium gelegt.

„Haltet euch an mir fest.", sagte Derek und als er die Hände seiner Schützlinge spürte berührte er die Gedanken im Denkarium und gemeinsam wurden sie hineingezogen.

Harry kannte das schon, doch Hermine offenbar nicht, da sie erschrocken aufschrie ehe sie in der kleinen Kapelle von Little Whinging standen.

Derek sah sich interessiert um, ehe sein blick auf die beiden Kinder fiel, die bei der Nische saßen.

Derek besah sich das Gesicht des kleinen Mädchens welches mit einem Schatten behaftet war, genau wie Harry es in Erinnerung hatte.

„Diese Erinnerung wurde Manipuliert", stellte er trocken fest.

Harry und Hermine sahen den Regulatoren erschrocken an, während das Mädchen anfing zu fragen warum Harry hier lebt.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Harry gerade, doch Derek legte einen Finger an die Lippen und verfolgte das Gespräch zwischen dem Jungen Harry und dem Mädchen.

Es wurde kurz dunkel als der Schrei der Frau zu hören war, die Harry aus dem Traum geweckt hatte.

Als das Bild wieder erschien konnten sie den kleinen Harry beobachten, der wieder mit dem Mädchen sprach als eine weitere Hermine ihn von hinten ansprach.

Der Schatten fiel von den Zügen des Mädchens und der kleine Harry wuchs zu dem Harry, der neben Derek stand und fasziniert seine Gedanken aus dieser Perspektive betrachtete.

Der Große Regulator hörte sich das Gespräch an und runzelte die Stirn ehe er leicht nickte.

„Ich denke ich bin im Bilde.", meinte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinen Schützlingen.

Er fasste die Beiden am Arm und gemeinsam verließen sie das Denkarium.

Als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten nahm Harry seine Erinnerungen wieder auf während Derek mit schnellen Schritten hin und her lief.

Harry kannte dieses Verhalten bereits.

So sah Derek aus, wenn er seine Schlüsse zog und die Konsequenzen von möglichen Aktionen abwog.

Hermine stellte sich dicht neben ihn und fragte: „Weißt du was er damit meinte das die Erinnerung manipuliert worden sei?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und meinte nur: „Gleich werden wir es erfahren."

Für diese Voraussage hätte er ein Ohnegleichen bei Trellawney verdient, den kaum hatte er seinen Satz beendet als Derek die beiden auch schon fixierte und begann ihnen seine Schlüsse mitzuteilen.

„Okay ihr zwei, ich denke ich weiß was los ist und warum die Dementoren so verwirrt sind."

Harry und Hermine sahen ihren großen Freund gespannt an, der begann seine Unterlippe zu kneten.

„Ich glaube das diese spezielle Erinnerung von dritter Seite Modifiziert oder verändert wurde, vielleicht wurde sogar versucht sie vollständig zu entfernen. Doch da hat einer die Rechnung ohne deine natürliche Geistige Resistenz gemacht Harry. Wahrscheinlich ist das auch bei dir so Hermine. Irgendwie scheint diese Erinnerung euch sehr wichtig zu sein. Ich weiß nicht ob es durch das Okkulumentik Training ausgelöst wurde oder etwas anderes, doch ich vermute eure Gehirne versuchen nun die Daten zu rekonstruieren. Wenn jemand auf Geistiger Ebene versucht mit euch zu kommunizieren geschieht das immer mithilfe des Unterbewusstseins. Dementoren ziehen unbewusste Erinnerungen hinzu und nutzen die Figuren darin um sich zu Artikullieren. Euer Unterbewusstsein scheint jedoch so damit beschäftigt zu sein die Manipulierten Gedanken zu Reparieren, das es einfach nicht möglich ist andere Gedanken hinzu zu ziehen, was die Dementoren verständlicherweise verwirrt, aber auch unermesslich neugierig macht. Nun kommen wir zu den Fragern die sich mir stellen. Wer hat euer Gedächtnis Manipuliert und warum? Und warum ist diese Erinnerung so wichtig, dass euer Geist sich vollkommen auf sie ausrichtet? Ich glaube die Antworten könnten Interessant bis Gefährlich werden, was meint ihr?"

Harry war überrascht, genau wie seine Freundin, da sie einen ähnlichen ausdruck im Gesicht hatte wie er selbst.

„Ich finde es beunruhigend, das irgendwer in unserem Geist herumgepfuscht hat.", meinte Hermine nachdenklich und Biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Harry nickte zustimmend und der Große Regulator betrachtete die beiden mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ich könnte versuchen mit Hilfe der Legilimentik die Gedächtniszauber zu brechen, doch ich kann nicht vorhersehen was für Auswirkungen das haben könnte."

Hermine und Harry sahen sich für einen kurzen Augenblick in die Augen.

Mehr brauchten sie nicht um gemeinsam eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Tu es.", sprachen sie wie aus einem Mund.

* * *

So, das wars für heute. 

Das nächste chap kommt bestimmt, bis dahin würde ich mich über Feedback freuen

Gruß  
Z.


	30. Das verflixte Ehrenwort

**

* * *

**

**Fade to black **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Gehört mir was? Ich glaube nicht ...schade eigentlich ;)

So, die anderen haben geupdatet, daher muss ich och mal nachlegen hihi, sorry für die wartezeit, aber mein ICQ und email spinnt irgendwie und ich habe daher meine Betaleserin nicht erreicht, sorry Lobarie, das kriegen wir aber schon noch hin ;)

Daher ist auch dieses chap nicht beatagelesen. Ich entschuldige mich für meine miese Rechtschreibung.

Genug getextet, habt Spass mit:

* * *

29. Das verflixte Ehrenwort

* * *

Derek musterte seine Schützlinge eingehend. 

„Ich glaube, dass wir lieber einen Experten hinzuziehen sollten, jemand der wirklich ein starker Legilimentiker ist. Wenn ich ehrlich bin traue ich mir das nicht wirklich zu."

Harry und Hermine wirkten überrascht.

Mister ich kann alles, weiß alles und mach alles traute sich das nicht zu?

Derek musste ihre Gedanken erraten haben und erklärte: „Selbst ich kann nicht alles, es gibt in vielen Bereichen Leute, die mir überlegen sind. Und wenn uns solche zu Verfügung stehen, sollte man sie auch nutzen."

„Wenn du dass sagst, glaube ich es dir auch.", meinte Harry nur und Hermine nickte zustimmend.

Derek warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Wir schlafen heute hier, da ich denke es ist einfach zu spät um nach Den Haag zurückzukehren. Wir reisen Morgen Früh per Portschlüssel ab. Harry du weißt wo das Gästezimmer ist. Ich sehe erst mal zu, das ich noch was zum essen organisiere."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Derek aus der Fluchkammer und lies seine Schützlinge alleine zurück.

„Was glaubst du hat das zu bedeuten Herm?", fragte Harry, während er seine Freundin aus der Fluchkammer zum Gästezimmer führte.

„Ich weiß nicht Harry, doch ich hab ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei der Sache. Ich meine, warum sollte jemand unsere Erinnerungen Manipulieren? Und was bedeutet diese Erinnerung... kennen wir uns vielleicht schon länger? Es jagt mir Angst ein, das es Dinge in meinem Leben gibt, von denen ich gar nichts weiß."

Hermine lies sich auf dem Bett nieder während Harry am Schreibtisch platz nahm und den Stuhl so drehte, das er seiner Freundin in die Augen schauen konnte.

„Hermine...wer war Evelyn?", fragte er leise.

Das Mädchen biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah traurig ins nichts als sie antwortete: „Meine Schwester...meine Zwillingsschwester."

Harry sah sie nur betroffen an. Er wusste wie es ist einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren und es schien für Hermine immer noch schwer darüber zu Reden.

„Weißt du Harry, sie war ganz anders als ich. Ich war schon immer eher ruhig und mochte es zu lernen. Sie war wild und liebte es einfach zu probieren. Dann eines Tages, ging sie mit diesem Fremden Mann mit...", ihre Stimme brach als sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten.

„Sie fanden sie...ihre...ihre Überreste vier Tage später in irgendeinem Wald..."

Sie begann zu schluchzen.

Harry ging zu ihr hinüber und nahm sie einfach nur in den Arm.

Er spürte wie sehr sie zitterte.

Doch er fand keine Tröstenden Worte, alles was er tun konnte war für sie da zu sein...

* * *

„Wie kommt's das die mich nicht mal nach meinen Ausweis fragen?", wunderte sich Ron als er bereits an seinem dritten Barcadi nippte. Denn gut, das war ne Muggeldisco, aber er hatte von Hermine gehört, das Muggel besonders auf das Alter ihrer Kunden achten und immer Ausweißpapiere verlangen. 

Jay schaute grinsend an Ron hoch und meinte: „Wie war das mit der Kombinatorik? Würdest du jemanden der zwei Meter Groß ist und deine Statur besitzt nach n' Ausweis fragen? Du siehst echt nicht aus wie sechzehn Ronnie."

„Tja, ich fühle mich auch nicht so...tatsächlich fühle ich mich schon sehr angeheitert.", brummte der Schüler und nippte noch mal an seinem Bacardi.

„Sag mal, was ist den jetzt mit Hermine und Harry los? Weißt du irgendwas?", fragte Ron nachdem er einer Weile der Musik gelauscht hatte.

„Nicht viel mehr als du, würde ich sagen. Alles was ich von Derek weiß ist, das die Dementoren bald am Rad drehen. Die können es absolut nicht leiden, wenn sie durch die Erinnerungen von Menschen nicht durchblicken."

„Was mich wieder auf Dementoren bringt...was hat das mit denen auf sich? Ich meine ich kenne die nur als fiese Kreaturen, die einem am liebsten alles Glück heraussaugen."

„Nur zum Teil richtig. Hat Derek dir nicht von Grindelwald und Mengele erzählt als er Harry von den Ursprüngen der Les enfant Terrible berichtet hat?"

„Waren ziemlich viele Infos auf einmal...und ich will nicht behaupten das ich jemand wäre, der sich alles sofort merken kann."

„Nein, das bist du wirklich nicht.", lachte Jay und bestellte sich noch einen.

„Na denn, dann das ganze noch mal für unseren Alzheimerpatienten."

Ron grunzte beleidigt und Jay lachte.

„Zweiter Weltkrieg, für Zauberer der Krieg gegen Grindelwald, für Muggel der gegen Hitler. Hitler hasste die Juden, und sein Doktor Mengele benutzte sie für Experimente. Grindelwald und Mengele taten sich zusammen um Massenvernichtungswaffen zu entwickeln. Eine davon war das Gas Zyklon H, eine Kombination aus Muggelchemie und gewissen Zaubertränken, welches entwickelt wurde um ausschließlich Juden zu vernichten und andere Rassen zu verschonen um so Flächendeckend die Juden auszulöschen. Doch es tötete die Versuchskanninchen nicht ganz, sondern veränderte sie und zwar drastisch. Die Körper zerfielen, bis sie die Form der Dementoren bekamen wie man sie heute kennt. Sie entwickelten die Fähigkeiten in die Psyche des Menschen einzudringen. Nun wie du dir denken kannst, hassten diese Menschen was sie wurden, so das sich diese verbitterten Kreaturen vom glück anderer Menschen ernährten, es aus ihnen heraussaugten um sie spüren zu lassen wie sehr sie leiden. Nachdem Grindelwald fiel, schlossen sich die Dementoren ihren Befreiern an, die sie als Gefängniswärter einsetzten. Früher hatten sie noch Anzeichen Menschlicher Intelligenz und Bedürfnisse. Mit der Zeit wurden sie aber immer verbitterter, immer weniger Menschlich. Nur wenige wie Samuel und Abraham haben sich etwas ihres Menschlichen Wesens bewahrt. Die meisten sind nicht mal mehr annähernd Menschlich."

„Und es gab keine Möglichkeit sie wieder zu heilen?"

Jay schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das schlimmste an der Sache ist, das man so was nicht mal in Schulbüchern lernt. Es interessiert die Menschen nicht mal, was Dementoren eigentlich sind. Aber daher kommt auch ihr Name, von Demenz, was Abbau oder Zerfall bedeutet. Dementoren sind zerfallene Menschen, eine Tragödie die alle ignorieren."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, lauschten der Musik und nippten an ihren Getränken.

„Jay...da ist noch ne Sache die mich beschäftigt.", erklärte Ron so leise, das der Regulator es kaum Verstand.

„Was den?", fragte dieser Neugierig

„Zuerst musst du mir versprechen das nicht zu Verraten oder zu Verwenden...auch nicht für Ermittlungen."

Jay zögerte. So Ernst?

„Was ist, gibst du mir dein Wort?", fragte der Rothaarige angespannt.

Jay nickte ernst.

„Ja, ich schwöre das ich es in keiner Weise verrate oder verwende."

„Es geht um Sara.", erklärte Ron und wand sich vor Unbehagen.

„Ihr werdet euch sicherlich gefragt haben was der dunkle Lord von ihr will...nun, sie hat es mir gesagt."

Ron hatte Jay's volle Aufmerksamkeit. Das war eine der Fragen die er sich schon lange stellte. Innerlich verfluchte er sich dafür, dass er Ron versprochen hatte das nicht zu Verwenden, aber er hatte sein Wort gegeben...und er würde eher sterben als einen Schwur zu brechen.

Der Rothaarige nippte noch einmal versonnen an seinem Bacardi ehe er fort fuhr: „Sie erzählte mir das Voldemort sie empfangen hat...dass er sie kennt. Sie erfuhr von ihm, das sie seine Tochter ist. Und nun hat sie angst, das wir sie verstoßen. Verstehst du mein Dielema?"

Jays Mund war aufgeklappt und seine Augen waren vor Überraschung geweitet.

Wäre die Situation nicht so verflucht ernst gewesen, hätte Ron sich köstlich bei diesem Anblick amüsiert. Nun jedoch war weder Zeit noch kraft für so was da...es war einfach zu ernst. Und Ron wusste nicht, wen er sonst fragen sollte außer seinem Mentor.

„Bah! Das is' n Hammer.", brachte Jay nach einer Weile heraus.

„Wem sagst du dass?", erwiderte Ron ernst.

„Was soll ich sagen Ron? Du präsentierst mir die Lösung aller Rätsel und ich kann nichts damit machen….siehst du mein Dielema?"

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, ehe Jay sagte: „Wen du einen Rat möchtest...steh ihr bei und überrede sie, es Harry zu sagen...und uns. Harry wird vielleicht sauer werden...kurz, ja das wird er. Aber er wird es verpacken wenn Herm ihm hilft. Sie ist viel zu Vernünftig um geschockt zu sein oder irrational zu reagieren. Sie soll es hinter sich bringen, wenn sie bereit dazu ist...bloß nicht hetzen. Wenn sie es dann akzeptiert hat, dann können wir einige Rätsel lösen."

Ron brummte kurz und meinte dann: „Danke...ich musste einfach mit irgendwem drüber reden."

„Das versteh ich Großer."

Sie schwiegen wieder eine Weile.

„Wir sollten langsam in die Falle. So wie ich die Sache einschätze wird's Morgen anstrengend genug.", meinte Jay.

„Ich denke du hast Recht.", erwiderte Ron und wankte leicht als er aufstand.

„Hossa...Aparieren lass ich lieber.", meinte Ron der das Schwindelgefühl das ihn befallen hatte ziemlich lustig fand.

„Jo Mann, besser wär's. So verteilst du dich eher über die ganze Stadt.", stimmte Jay ihm zu.

Er begleitete seinen Schützling zum Hotel, ehe er selbst zum nächsten öffentlichen Kamin ging, um von dort aus in die Zentrale zu flohen.

Zwar konnte er praktisch nichts mit den neuen Infos anfangen ohne seinen Schwur zu brechen, doch eine einzige Sache konnte er tun.

Und er würde diese Chance nutzen um endlich hinter das Geheimnis des dunklen Lords zu kommen...und warum er tat was er tat.

Die paar Bacardis die er gekippt hatte schränkten seinen Verstand nicht im mindesten ein...nein, dafür hatte er einfach zuviel Übung.

Da es bereits Mitternacht war, schauten seine Kollegen von der Nachtschicht nicht schlecht als Jay in den Kamin rauschte.

„Was treibt dich den her?", fragte Kanes Charismatische Stimme.

Dunkler Nebel wallte vor Jay auf und manifestierte langsam die Form des Vampirs, den Jay schon immer gut leiden konnte, da sie sich vom Wesen her immer ähnlich waren...Raubtiere unter sich.

„Die Sehnsucht nach der Arbeit und dem Nachtzuschlag.", erwiderte Jay mit einem breiten Grinsen, was den Vampir tatsächlich ein leises Lachen entlockte.

„Mal im Ernst, was treibt dich zu so später Stunde her?", fragte Kane mit deutlichem Amüsement in der Stimme.

„Ich muss sofort mit Cordelia Spencer sprechen...alleine.", erwiderte Jay mit Nachdruck.

„Und was willst du damit erreichen? Ich habe sie schon stundenlang verhört, ohne das was dabei rausgekommen ist. Morgen müssen wir sie wohl oder übel wieder gehen lassen.", meinte Kane nun ernsthafter.

„Lass dass mal meine sorge sein. Aber es ist wichtig, das dieses mal niemand mithört...ich habe es geschworen...und du weißt was geschieht wenn ein Zauberer seinen Schwur bricht."

Kane nickte knapp.

„Ich werde dafür Sorgen, das du deinen Eid einhalten kannst."

„Danke."

„Ist mir ein Vergnügen...Verhörraum zwei. Ich werde ihn vorbereiten und Spencer zu dir schicken. Verlas dich ruhig auf mich."

Jay grinste und machte sich auf den Weg zum besagten Verhörraum.

Nach einer Viertelstunde brachte Kane die Gefangene und reckte kurz den Daumen nach oben, um Jay zu sagen, das niemand mithören würde.

Zur Sicherheit sprach er aber noch einen Zauber, der ihre Privatsphäre sichern würde. Immer wachsam war das Motto.

Nun musterte er Cordelia Spencer, die ihrer Tochter wirklich sehr ähnlich sah. Ja, diese Feinen Gesichtszüge und die Goldenen Strähnen im Haar verrieten eindeutig, das sie die Mutter von Sarah war. Nur ihre Haare waren Braun statt schwarz, genau wie ihre Augen, die nicht ganz so grün waren wie die ihrer Tochter.

Jay schätze sie auf ende vierzig.

Auch wenn Zauberer beträchtlich langsamer alterten als Muggel und sie noch wirkte wie dreißig, konnte Jay die feinen spuren des Alters in ihrem Gesicht erkennen und auch richtig deuten. Etwas das man als Regulator lernte.

Jay setzte sich ihr gegenüber und sah ihr einfach in die Augen.

„Misses Spencer?", fragte er höflich.

Sie zischte abfällig.

„Bring es schon zu ende Abscheulichkeit!", knurrte sie.

Jay zog eine Braue nach oben und sah sie fragend an.

„Glaubst du etwa das ich nicht weiß was du bist? Töte mich so wie er es will! Bring es zu Ende Kreatur!"

Sie wusste also von den Les enfants terrible und erkannte ihn als einen solchen, das war interessant.

„Ich bin nicht hier um sie zu töten...und ich bin auch nicht auf Befehl von Voldemort hier.", erwiderte er gelassen.

„Und das soll ich glauben Abscheulichkeit?", fragte sie mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme.

Belustigt nickte Jay. Die ganze Situation hatte etwas, das seinen, wie andere Leute ihm immer bestätigen, seltsamen Humor ansprach.

„Ich bin Major Jarod Sommer vom Regulatorenbüro der IVZ, nicht mehr L.E.09. Ich wurde schon vor langer Zeit aus dem Einfluss ihres Geliebten oder Mannes befreit...ich weiß nicht was er war. Aber ich leugne nicht, dass ich besagte Abscheulichkeit bin."

„Woher weißt du das!", giftete sie ihn an.

„Das sie die Geliebte des dunklen Lords waren? Die Mutter seines Kindes? Dass weiß ich von dem Freund ihrer Tochter.", gab er lässig zurück.

Cordelia Spencer schien bestürzt.

„Woher weiß er dass?"

„Von Sarah.", erklärte der Regulator sachlich.

Die Frau, die ihn bis gerade eben noch aggressiv angestiert hatte, schien von dieser aussage erschüttert.

„Sie weiß es...", hauchte Spencer entsetzt. „...woher...?"

„Der dunkle Lord lies sie entführen...er hat es ihr selbst gesagt. Glauben sie mir ruhig wenn ich ihnen sage, dass sie diese Neuigkeit nicht gerade gut aufgenommen hat."

„ENTFÜHRT?", kreischte Spencer entsetzt, doch Jay hob beruhigend seine Hand.

„Sie ist in Sicherheit, keine Sorge."

„Was weißt du schon Kreatur?", hauchte sie und sah betreten zu Boden.

„Oh, ich weiß ne ganze Menge. Aber interessanter ist doch was sie wissen. Sie haben also Kenntnis von den Les enfant terrible? Das finde ich interessant. Wussten sie wer ihr Geliebter war als sie sich mit ihm einließen?"

Ihr Kopf fuhr hoch und Verzweiflung blitzte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in ihren Zügen auf, welches aber der Wut wich."

„Natürlich nicht!", gab sie aggressiv zurück.

„Und das soll ich glauben?", höhnte Jay. „Immerhin wissen sie von seinem Mammutprojekt."

Nun sah sie wieder betreten zu Boden.

„Ja...ich fand es raus kurz nach Sarahs Geburt. Genau wie seine Identität...ich fand Toms Aufzeichnungen zu dem Projekt...Fotos von welchen wie dir und andere Unterlagen...ich weiß alles...ich weiß was sie Sandra angetan haben..."

„Sandra Churchill?", fragte Jay Interessiert.

Sie blitzte ihn kurz an.

„Ja. Sie war meine Schwester."

In Jays Kopf begann es zu Rattern. Das war ja Hoch Interessant.

„Das heißt im Klartext, das sie nicht Spencer heißen...Cordelia ist wohl auch nicht ihr richtiger Name oder irre ich mich da?"

Sie lachte verbittert.

„Es war der Name meiner Großmutter...in Wirklichkeit heiße ich Susan...Susan Churchill."

„Das gibt der ganzen Geschichte doch eine ganz neue Perspektive.", meinte Jay mit einem Grinsen.

Susan schnaubte abfällig.

„Nun den, was für eine Beziehung hatten sie zu Voldemort, wenn ich so frei sein darf zu Fragen."

Wieder schnaubte sie.

„Zu Voldemort...gar keine...zumindest dachte ich dass. Ich wusste nicht, das Tom der berüchtigte dunkle Lord ist, vor dem sich alle so fürchteten. Aber im Nachhinein verstehe ich, warum er immer so fest überzeugt davon war, das kein Todesser sich trauen würde uns anzugreifen."

„Sie waren also mit Tom Riddle liiert?"

„Er war mein Mann...ich lernte ihn auf einem Arithmantik Kongress in den Staaten kennen. Er war ein begnadeter Arithmantiker. Ich verliebte mich in ihn, heiratete ihn und schenkte ihm ein Kind. Dann fand ich seine Unterlagen...ich wollte eigentlich nur eine neue Feder haben weil meine alle verbraucht waren...aber ich fand diese Aufzeichnungen. Les enfant terrible, die Abscheulichkeiten. Und Aufzeichnungen über das Viva Problem, das er mit Hilfe von euch Kreaturen zu lösen versuchte."

„Das Viva Problem?", fragte Jay Interessiert.

„Ein uraltes Rätsel der Arithmatik, welches Metusalem persönlich hinterlassen haben soll. Man behauptet, derjenige der es löst, erhält die Formel des ewigen Lebens. Tom...oder besser Voldemort hatte einen Lösungsansatz gewählt der so genial wie abscheulich ist. Er fand raus, das einige der Zahlenwerte genetische Proteinketten aufzeigen und nutzte seine Forschungen mit euch Kreaturen um das ganze aufzuschlüsseln. Er ist weiter gekommen als alle vor ihm."

„Wissen sie, wer versuchte das Rätsel noch zu lösen?", fragte Jay interessiert.

„Angeblich Unsägliche aus aller Welt. Ich habe Gerüchte gehört, das Fudge irgendetwas gefunden hat womit man der Lösung auf die Spur kommen könnte. Unsägliche Arithmantiker aus aller Welt wurden nach England geladen und arbeiten seither gemeinsam daran.", erklärte sie. „Aber das sind nur Gerüchte, nichts was ich bestätigen könnte."

Jay rieb sich das Kinn.

Langsam aber sicher glaubte er, die Lösung des Falles gefunden zu haben. Cordelia Spencer, oder besser Susan Churchill war das fehlende glied...das teil welches das ganze Puzzle aufdecken würde.

„Also erfuhren sie, das Tom Riddle und ihr Mann ein und dieselbe Person waren?", fragte er noch mal nach.

Sie nickte nur.

„Was taten sie dann?"

„Ich nahm meine Tochter und floh...in die Staaten. Kurz darauf hörte ich das Tom...Voldemort von Harry Potter zerstört wurde. Aber nein, ich glaubte nicht wirklich daran. Ich habe gesehen wie weit er Viva aufgeschlüsselt hat...und da ich selber eine gute Arithmantikerin bin, wusste ich auch das er nicht ganz vernichtet werden konnte, wenn er das was er bereits herausgefunden hat in die Tat umsetzen konnte. Seine Seele wäre damit erdgebunden, es sei den man weiß wie man die Verbindungen kappt."

„Besitzen sie dieses Wissen?"

„Nein...und ich glaube das er es auch nicht weiß.", erklärte sie.

„Warum gaben sie sich nicht zu erkennen als sie von seiner Vernichtung hörten?"

Wieder schnaubte sie abfällig.

„Ich sagte doch, das ich wusste, das man ihn nicht mehr vernichten kann. Aber ich musste wiederkommen als ich hörte das er wieder auferstanden sei...seid fünfzehn Jahren suche ich einen Weg ihn zu Vernichten."

Jay nickte bedächtig.

„Und wer hat sie gedeckt?"

Churchill sah überrascht auf.

„Woher wissen sie das ich gedeckt wurde?"

„Einfache Kombinatorik. Ich sagte ihnen doch, dass ich schon lange kein Lakai Voldemorts mehr bin. Ich bin Regulator und denke wie ein Regulator. Ihre Ausweißpapiere sind Originale, die man nur mit Genehmigung Ausstellen kann. Genauso wie die Geburtsurkunden von ihnen und ihrer Tochter. Nur ein Hochrangiges Mitglied des amerikanischen Ministeriums oder der IVZ kann dass veranlasst haben. Ich kann zwei und zwei zusammenzählen."

Susan lies den Kopf hängen.

„Du bist sehr scharfsichtig Kreatur...Der Mann, der mich gedeckt hat ist der Mann, der versucht Tom mit allen Mitteln zu Vernichten... Ratsmitglied Albus Dumbledore..."

* * *

So, das wars für heute, das nächste update gibt es in spätestens zwei wochen. 

Reviewantworten kommen morgen oder übermorgen.

Bis zum nächsten chap ;)


	31. Das Gewissen der Waffe

* * *

**Fade to black**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Wer es bis zu diesem Kapitel geschafft hatt müsste dat eigentlich schon auswendig können hrhr 

So den leute, weil ich in den letzten Monaten eher durch abstinenz geglänzt habe, kommt das neue chap doch ne Woche eher als angekündigt hihi. Ich denke da ist eher keiner sauer oder ;)

An meiner anderen Fic arbeite ich ab heute weiter, da ich die unterlagen verlegt hatte, aber da wird auch bald was passieren.

Meine antworten auf die Reviews erhaltet ihr wieder über die reply funktion, falls ihr einen Account bei fanfiction net habt, allen anderen darf ich auf grund der neuen bestimmungen nicht mehr antworten, hinterlasst eine e mail wenn ihr so etwas möchtet :)

Mein Dank gilt **Lobarie**, die dieses kap wieder Beta gelesen hat, nachdem mein unselliger e-mail account wieder richtig funktioniert.

Nun wünsche ich wieder ungebändigtes Lesevergnügen bei:

* * *

**30. Das Gewissen der Waffe…**

* * *

"Bitte erheben Sie sich für die ehrenwerten Vorsitzenden des Gamots", schallte die Stimme des Gerichtsdieners durch den Saal. 

Sofort verstummten alle Gespräche und die Anwesenden erhoben sich.  
Die elf Richter betraten den Saal und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Sofort setzten sich auch alle anderen Anwesenden und gespannte Stille herrschte im Saal.

„Die geschworenen Richter haben sich bis vor wenigen Minuten beraten. Meine Frage an den Sprecher, sind Sie zu einem Urteil gekommen?"

„Das sind wir, ehrenwerter Vorsitzender", sagte einer der sechs geschworenen Richter, die auf der untersten Ebene der Richterbank saßen, nachdem er sich erhoben hatte.

„Wie lautet das Urteil?"

„Die ehrenwerten Geschworenen erklären hier in diesem Saal, mit all diesen Abgeordneten der IVZ Mitgliedstaaten als Zeugen, den Angeklagten Sirius Ian Black in allen Punkten und einstimmig für nicht schuldig."

Es wurde unruhig in der Halle als alle Anwesenden begannen, wild zu tuscheln.

„Ruhe, oder ich lasse den Saal räumen", erklang die magisch verstärkte Stimme des Vorsitzenden.

Langsam ebbte das Getuschel der Menge ab und es kehrte wieder Ruhe ein.

„Begründen Sie das Urteil", forderte der Vorsitzende des Gamots.

„Alle Zeugen sagten eindeutig aus, dass sie nicht wussten, ob der Angeklagte der Geheimniswahrer war oder nicht. Durch Sichtung der Überwachungssphäre, die unter Geheimhaltung fiel, konnten jedoch eindeutig die Aussagen von Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger, dass Peter Pettigrew noch lebt und ein treuer Anhänger des dunklen Lords ist, bestätigt werden. Des Weiteren befinden wir die Aussage von Derek Fischer, der die Loyalität des Angeklagten einschätzte, als absolut glaubwürdig."

„Erkennen die Berater des Vorsitzenden dieses Urteil an?", fragte der Vorsitzende.

Nacheinander standen die vier Richter auf der zweiten Ebene der Richterbank auf und sagten: „Ich erkenne das Urteil und die Begründung der ehrenwerten geschworenen Richter an."

„Mit der Bestätigung des Urteils erkläre ich dieses von diesem Augenblick an für rechtskräftig. Haben die ehrenwerten Geschworenen sich über eine Entschädigung für Mr. Black beraten?"

„Das haben wir, ehrenwerter Vorsitzender."

„Dann verkünden Sie das Ergebnis."

„Dem freigesprochenen Sirius Ian Black wird unverzüglich der ausgefallene Verdienst von der IVZ nachgezahlt. Des Weiteren erhält er eine Entschädigung in Höhe von fünfhunderttausend Galleonen pro Jahr in Haft und auf der Flucht, zu zahlen vom Britischen Zaubereiministerium. Alle seine Rechte und Privilegien werden ihm von heute an wieder zuerkannt."

„Damit ist Recht gesprochen worden. Die Verhandlung ist geschlossen!"

Harry war wie betäubt...

Sein Pate war frei...frei...FREI!  
Sirius strahlte, während Fudge und Smythe wie geprügelte Hunde von dannen schlichen.

„Wie ich es erwartet hatte", erklärte Derek mit einem Grinsen.

Hermine fiel Harry um den Hals und gab ihm vor allen Anwesenden einen Kuss.  
Ron lachte ausgelassen und schloss die beiden in seine Arme.  
Es herrschte unbändige Freude im Saal.  
Sogar Deckert grinste breit schlug mit Kane ein, der ihm die fünf bot.  
Nur Jay saß etwas zurückgezogen in einer Ecke und konnte seiner Freude nicht so richtig Ausdruck verleihen.  
Zu schwer wog das Wissen...Wissen, welches er nicht nutzen konnte.  
Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie es tun würde...dass sie sich durchringen konnte...  
Der Regulator wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Sirius ihre Kammer betrat, gefolgt von Amy und Madison.

Harry fiel seinem Paten in die Arme, Tränen des Glücks bahnten sich den Weg aus ihren Augen.

Nachdem Harry sich von Sirius gelöst hatte wurde der Ex-Häftling von Hermine in den Arm genommen, die ebenfalls vor Glück zu weinen schien und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab, was den ehemaligen Frauenhelden tatsächlich zum Erröten brachte.

Ron nahm Sirius ebenfalls in die Arme...und brach ihm fast die Rippen.  
Derek war gerade dabei Amy für ihre gute Arbeit zu belohnen, mit einem Kuss der sich gewaschen hatte.  
Es herrschte ausgelassene Stimmung.

„Das muss gefeiert werden!", rief Sirius aus.

Und so zogen sie in einen kleinen holländischen Club um zu feiern.  
Jay brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihnen die Freude zu nehmen...immerhin hatten sie es verdient.  
Es war ein langer Weg bis zu diesem Punkt...ein langer und sehr steiniger Weg. Er versuchte so gut es ging Fröhlichkeit vorzutäuschen. Und es gelang, immerhin war er ein exzellenter Schauspieler.

Doch seine Maske war nicht gut genug...zumindest nicht für seinen Halbbruder. Immerhin kannten sie sich seit ihrer Geburt.  
Derek zog Jay also später am Abend zur Seite.

„Was ist los, Mann...ich sehe doch, dass dich etwas beschäftigt."

„Tja Derek...ich habe den Fall so gut wie gelöst...zumindest den größten Teil aller Rätseln."

„Und wo ist der Haken, der für deine miese Laune verantwortlich ist?"

„Da gibt es ein paar...unter anderem, dass ich geschworen habe, die Fresse zu halten."

„Uh...Scheiße."

Jay grinste Derek an und erwiderte: „Das kannst du laut sagen. Aber ich kann nix machen...nur warten und miese Laune schieben."

„Wie schätzt du die Chancen, dass sich das Warten lohnt?"

„Ganz ehrlich?"

Derek nickte.

„Also ich glaube, eher wirst du Amys Kinderwunsch nachgeben."

Derek verzog das Gesicht.

„So schlecht?"

„So schlecht..."

* * *

„**AUFSTEHEN! LAUFEN VIER RUNDEN! KEINE ALTERNATIVE VERHANDELBAR!**" 

Die Elite der D.A. erhob sich schwerfällig und begann zu laufen, ganz wie Lily es befohlen hatte.  
Okay, dass es knüppelhart werden würde, hatte Sarah gewusst, aber so?Lily war schlimmer als die ganzen Drill Sergeants, die Sarah damals in den Muggelfilmen gesehen hatte.Für jemanden, der eigentlich nur Befehle ausgeführt hatte, verstand dieses Mädchen es auch exzellent, Befehle zu erteilen.

„**LILY HAT NICHTS VON PAUSE GESAGT!**", brüllte diese und trieb Susan Bones mit Funken aus ihren Zauberstab an, da diese etwas zurückgefallen war.

Das Erstaunlichste an der ganzen Sache war eigentlich, dass Lily nicht nur dastand und die Befehle erteilte, sondern auch jede Übung mitmachte...dennoch war bei ihr nicht eine Schweißperle zu sehen und ihr Atem blieb vollkommen ruhig.

**„STOP! SCHOCKZAUBER WERFEN! GEGEN DIE NORDWAND! AUF LOS! LOS...LOS...LOS...LOS...LOS...LOS...LOS...LOS...!**"

Sarah glaubte gerade sie könnte keinen Funken Energie mehr für Schockzauber aufbringen als Lily brüllte: „**STOP!**"

Mit normaler Stimme fuhr sie fort: „Lily meint, für heute hat die D.A. genug geübt. Sie möchte, dass alle etwas essen und sich dann regenerieren. Lily möchte, dass alle morgen eine Runde um den See joggen für Konditionsaufbau. Sie denkt, dass die D.A. in zwei Tagen wieder herkommen sollte."

Sie lächelte schüchtern, welch ein Kontrast zu dem Drill Instructor von vor wenigen Minuten.

Die Schüler zerstreuten sich keuchend und schwer atmend. Lily kam zu Sarah und half ihr, da diese von einem fiesen Schwindelgefühl befallen wurde und glaubte sie würde jeden Augenblick zusammenbrechen.  
Ihr war richtig schlecht von den Anstrengungen der vergangenen Stunde.

„Nicht böse mit Lily sein...sie will nur helfen", erklärte die Rothaarige eingeschüchtert, als sie die schnaufende Sarah stütze.

„...keine...Angst...ich bin nicht...böse mit...dir...", keuchte Sarah zwischen den schweren Atemzügen.

Lily lächelte erleichtert und sagte dann: „Lily glaubt, dass sie etwas übertrieben hat...sie sollte viel weniger fordern."

„...das...wäre...eine...gute Idee...", schnaufte Sarah und wollte sich setzen, doch Lily hielt sie aufrecht.

„Sarah Spencer sollte sich nicht hinsetzen. Wenn sie steht ist das besser für die Sauerstoffversorgung", erklärte sie.

„...Danke...Lily..."

„Lily mag Sarah Spencer gerne", erklärte diese mit einem schüchternen Lächeln.

Nach einigen Minuten, als Sarahs Atem sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, ließ Lily zu, dass sie sich hinsetzte.  
Die Rothaarige beschwor einen Tisch und Stühle, das hatte sie erst einen Tag zuvor von McGonagall gelernt und sie war sehr stolz darauf.

„Lily denkt, es ist Zeit für eine Mahlzeit. Sie fragt laut nach Dobby."

Mit einem Knall erschien auch schon der exzentrische Hauself vor ihnen.

„Miss Lily hat nach Dobby gerufen?"

„Ja, Lily möchte Dobby fragen, ob sie und Sarah Spencer etwas zu essen bekommen können?"

„Dobby bringt den jungen Misses sehr gerne etwas zu essen", quiekte Dobby erfreut.

„Lily sagt Danke. Sie mag Dobby."

Der Hauself schien zu erröten und verschwand mit einem Knall.

Sarah hatte diese Konversation interessiert beobachtet.  
Wieder wurde ihr bewusst, wie ähnlich das Gemüt der Les enfants terrible und das der Hauselfen war...ein Leben um zu dienen...  
Wenige Augenblicke später erschienen jede Menge Hauselfen und deckten den Tisch für sie.  
Lily nickte mit einem Lächeln und setzte sich zu Sarah.

„Lily mag das Essen hier viel lieber als das in ihrer Parzelle", erklärte die Rothaarige, als sie sich eine ähnlich große Nahrungsmenge sicherte, wie Ron es normalerweise tat.

Sarah lächelte leicht, als sie bemerkte, wie jemand an ihrer Trainingshose zupfte.

Sie blickte runter und erkannte Dobby, der verlegen mit den Füßen auf dem Boden scharrte.

„Ja, was ist denn?", fragte Sarah freundlich.

„Dobby dachte sich, die jungen Misses würden sich hierfür interessieren", erklärte der Hauself verlegen und reichte Sarah eine Sonderausgabe des Abendpropheten.

„Danke Dobby, das ist lieb von dir", sagte Sarah.

Der Hauself errötete wieder und verschwand mit einem Knall.

Sarah wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Schlagzeile zu, die da lautete:

* * *

**Sirius Black freigesprochen!**

**Den Haag**: Drei Tage nach Eröffnung des Prozesses gegen den berüchtigten Schwerverbrecher Sirius Black, der kurz nach dem Fall von Ihm-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, wegen dem Verrat von James und Lily Potter so wie dem Mord an dem Zauberer Peter Pettigrew und zwölf Muggeln mit nur einem Fluch, in Azkaban eingekerkert wurde, endete heute mit einem spektakulären Urteil.  
Die geschworenen Richter des internationalen Zaubergamots in Den Haag erklärten ihn einstimmig für nicht schuldig. Zeitgleich erhoben die Vertreter der Verteidigung schwere Vorwürfe gegen das Britische Zaubereiministerium, das Black illegalerweise eingesperrt haben soll, ohne ihm auch nur eine Chance der Verteidigung zu geben.

„Mr. Black überlegt noch, ob er Anklage gegen das Britische Zaubereiministerium erheben soll oder nicht. Wir sind froh heute einen der größten Justizskandale aller Zeiten aufgedeckt zu haben, denn das Urteil ist eindeutig und fern jeder Diskussion", erklärte Dr. Amelia Fischer, Rechtsvertreterin der IVZ und Professorin für Geschichte in Hogwarts, die Mr. Black rechtlich vertreten hatte.

Gerüchten zu folge kämpft Black bereits seiner Flucht aus Azkaban vor vier Jahren aktiv gegen Todesser.

Mr. Black selber stand nicht für einen Kommentar zur Verfügung.

Einzelheiten des Prozesses können wir Ihnen leider nicht liefern, werte Leserinnen und Leser, da es sich um eine Nicht Öffentliche Sitzung handelte, dennoch bemühen wir vom Abendpropheten uns, Sie so gut es geht zu informieren.

Rita Kimmkorn

Lesen Sie außerdem:

Sirius Black, weißer Magier mit dunkler Familie Seite: 2&3  
Die skandalöse Verhaftung Seite: 4  
Stimmen zum Urteil Seite: 5  
Der Justizskandal und seine Folgen Seite: 6

* * *

Sarah strahlte, als sie den Artikel gelesen hatte. 

„Kann Sarah Spencer Lily sagen was da steht? Lily kann noch nicht so gut lesen…sie muss noch viel lernen", bat Lily als sie Sarahs Ausdruck erkannte.

„Sirius ist frei", erklärte diese bereitwillig.

„Lily ist glücklich!", jubelte die Rothaarige und nahm Sarah in die Arme, ehe sie quer durch den Raum der Wünsche hüpfte und ausgelassen lachte, das Essen vollkommen vergessend.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte sich die Rothaarige wieder beruhigt und sich wieder zu Sarah an den Tisch gesetzt.

Es herrschte heitere Stimmung, dennoch fiel Sarah auf, dass Lily gegen Ende des Essens wieder stiller wurde.

Und auch sie selbst drohte wieder in ihr Stimmungstief zurück zu fallen, welches sie seit ihrer Entführung beherrscht hatte.

„Sarah Spencer?"

„Ja, Lily?"

„Lily fühlt sich immer seltsam in der Nacht…Sirius Black ist nicht da, Derek Fischer ist nicht da und Amy Fischer auch nicht. Lily mag es nicht…alleine zu sein wenn es dunkel ist."

„Du fühlst dich einsam, Lily", stellte Sarah mit einen sanften Lächeln fest.

„Lily mag das nicht", wiederholte die Rothaarige leise. „Darf Lily heute bei Sarah Spencer regenerieren?"

Fast hätte Sarah die Frage nicht verstanden, so leise wurde sie gestellt.

Sie überlegte kurz.

Lavender und Parvati als Mitglieder der D.A. Elite wussten von Lily. Hermines Bett stand seit sie damals entführt worden war leer, es sprach eigentlich nichts dagegen.

Mal abgesehen davon konnte sie diesen bittenden, großen grünen Augen einfach nicht widerstehen.

„Kein Problem, Lily. Du kannst gerne heute bei mir im Schlafsaal schlafen."

Die Rothaarige strahlte wieder.

Lily in den Schlafsaal zu bekommen war leichter als gedacht.

Außerdem fühlte Sarah sich in ihrer Vermutung bestätigt, das die Les enfants terribles sich einsam fühlte und nicht etwa ängstlich war. Immerhin war Lily das Gruseligste, was hier rumschwirrte, gleich nach dem Blutigen Baron.

Nun gut, gruselig war sie nur wenn sie wie jetzt, diesen seltsamen Sombra Zauber verwandte.

Es behagte Sarah gar nicht, von einem unförmigen und nicht greifbaren dunklen Schatten verfolgt zu werden.  
Sie entspannte sich merklich als Lily wieder ihre normale Form annahm und sich interessiert im Mädchenschlafsaal umsah.

„Ist dies Sarah Spencers Lagerstätte?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ja, das ist mein Schlafsaal. Du kannst hier in Hermines altem Bett schlafen. Direkt daneben ist meines und dort schlafen Parvati und Lavender", gab die Schwarzhaarige Auskunft.

„Lily mag das", erwiderte Lily glücklich.

Sarah bemerkte, dass sie es wirklich nicht zu mögen schien, alleine zu sein.

Sie machten sich fertig für die Nacht, als Lavender und Parvati schon lange schliefen und es wirklich spät war.

Es dauerte nicht lange und beide waren in Morpheus Reich versunken…

„Los Sarah, wach auf. Wir müssen noch 'ne Runde um den See joggen sonst wird die Sklaventreiberin richtig sauer", rief Parvatis Stimme am frühen Morgen und riss Sarah aus dem Schlaf.

„Genau, dann wird sie richtig fies werden", bestätigte Lavenders Stimme sarkastisch.

„Oh verdammt ihr Idiotinnen, haltet bloß die Klappe!", brauste Sarah auf, doch zu spät…das Dilemma war bereits angerichtet.

„Das war nicht nett von Parvati Patil und Lavender Braun", ertönte Lilys Stimme von Hermines altem Bett her.

Erschrocken fuhren die Mädchen herum und erkannten die Rothaarige, die beide mit Tränen in den Augen musterte.

„Oh Lily, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Parvati überrascht.

„Lily tut doch nur worum Ron Weasley sie gebeten hat…sie will doch nur helfen…", schluchzte diese und verschwand in ihrer Schattenform.

„Na klasse", brummte Sarah mies gelaunt. „Das habt ihr ja toll hinbekommen", fauchte sie die beiden an.

„Wir wussten doch nicht, dass sie hier ist. Außerdem war es gar nicht so gemeint", versuchte Lavender sich zu verteidigen.

„Das tut überhaupt nichts zur Sache! Sie versteht das nicht", erwiderte Sarah giftig. „Geht ihr mal alleine joggen. Ich muss sie finden bevor sie etwas anstellt…Gnade uns Gott…oh verdammt…Harry wird mich umbringen…"

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Sarah Lily gefunden hatte, da sie von Ron die Karte des Rumtreibers erhalten hatte.

Ihr Punkt war seltsam beschriftet gewesen, da er immer noch mit P.E.137 bezeichnet war. Nur sehr schwach und undeutlich stand Lily Black darunter.

Sie war oben auf dem Astronomieturm.

Sarah erreichte diesen und fand Lily, die mit verschränken Armen und tränenden Augen mitten auf dem Geländer der Brüstung stand, ohne sich irgendwo festzuhalten.

Leise Schluchzer drangen an ihr Ohr…Parvati und Lavender mussten sie wirklich verletzt haben.

„Lily…?"

„Warum mögen die anderen Leute Lily nicht? Sie will doch nichts Böses", ertönte die leise Stimme der Rothaarigen.

„So ist es doch nicht…", versuchte Sarah zu erklären, doch Lily unterbrach sie.

„Alle haben Angst vor Lily…weil Lily eine Waffe ist…Sie will aber keine Waffe mehr sein…sie will keinem Angst machen…"

Nun fing sie richtig an zu weinen.  
Sie sprang vom Geländer herunter und setzte sich mit zum Gesicht hochgezogenen Knien an die nächstbeste Wand.

Sarah tat der Anblick von Herzen weh.

Dieses Mädchen konnte nichts dafür, dass sie war was sie war…und dennoch machte es ihr so zu schaffen.

Sie setzte sich zu Lily und nahm diese in die Arme.

„Schhht, ist ja gut", wisperte Sarah und Lily krallte sich in ihren Armen fest, von heftigen Schluchzern geschüttelt.

„Die anderen verstehen noch nicht was du bist…und viele haben Angst vor dem, was sie nicht kennen. Aber ich weiß, dass du nicht böse bist. Die anderen wissen es auch, aber sie kennen dich noch nicht. Nimm es dir nicht so zu Herzen."

„Lily versteht das nicht…", schluchzte die Rothaarige.

„Du wirst es verstehen…mit der Zeit….du wirst es verstehen…"

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie so da, bis die Rothaarige sich beruhigt hatte.

Zwar hatte der Unterricht schon vor einer Stunde begonnen, doch zum ersten Mal war Sarah es von Herzen egal, was die Lehrer denken würden.

Sie nahm ihre Rolle als Mutterersatz sehr ernst.

Zwar kümmerten sich sonst eher die anderen um Lily, doch nun war nur sie da und sie schuldete es ihnen allen für dieses Mädchen da zu sein.

Außerdem fühlte es sich richtig an hier zu sein und nicht in irgendeiner Vorlesung.

„Warum kann Lily nicht sein wie alle anderen...", murmelte die Rothaarige.

„Lass dir Zeit, Lily...langsam wirst du wie alle anderen...du musst halt noch lernen."

„Lily will keine Waffe sein..."

Sarah fiel etwas ein. Sie entfaltete die Karte des Rumtreibers und murmelte den Spruch um sie zu aktivieren.

„Schau mal her Lily, ich will dir etwas zeigen."

Lily blickte auf. Man sah ihr deutlich an, wie sehr sie geweint hatte.

„Siehst du diese Karte? Sie zeigt alle Menschen auf Hogwarts, auch dich. Damals als du hier her kamst, erzählte mir Ron, dass dein Punkt P.E.137 hieß. Er heißt immer noch so, aber lies was darunter steht."

Lily starrte konzentriert den Punkt an, der ihren alten und ihren neuen Namen trug.

„Da steht ja Lily Black", erkannte sie verwundert.

„Ja. Das bedeutet, dass du langsam aber sicher Lily Black wirst. Noch bist du auch P.E.137. aber je mehr du lernst, desto mehr wirst du Lily Black, bis es P.E. 137 nicht mehr gibt", erklärte Sarah überzeugt.

Lily blickte Sarah mit ihren großen grünen Augen an.

„Heißt das, Lily muss keine Waffe mehr sein, wenn sie nicht möchte?"

„Genau das heißt es. Du musst keine Waffe sein. Aber weil dir das Kämpfen auch Spaß macht, könntest du eine Verteidigung werden, du kannst alles werden was du willst. Es braucht nur Zeit."

„Lily kann werden was sie will...", wiederholte diese noch einmal für sich.

„Genau. Du kannst alles sein was du willst..."

* * *

Japp, bald geht es weiter hihi, eventuell schon nächste bis übernächste Woche 

Gruß

Z.


	32. Alte Gewohnheiten

* * *

**Fade to black****

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Wenn es jemanden gibt der glaubt das teile dieser Geschichte mir gehören, so sollte er jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen!

Sagt keiner was, damit isses wohl erledigt ;)

* * *

**Jahhhhhh, da bin ich wieder. Ich mach euch fertig wa?**

Nachdem ich die Geschichte so lange habe schleifen lassen wollte ich euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen hihi, Außerdem habe ich gerade einen fantastischen lauf und n bissl mehr Zeit, was man an den schnellen updates merkt nicht wahr.

Ich danke allen für ihre Reviews die mich wie immer sehr gefreut haben und ich hoffe auf mehr

Nun wünsche ich wie immer viel vergnügen mit ...

* * *

**31.Alte Gewohnheiten**

* * *

„...ist es sehr viel effektiver andere Methoden zum Schutz zu verwenden als Schildzauber, da diese viel Konzentration beanspruchen und die eigene Bewegungsfreiheit sehr einschränken. Dies gilt aber nur für Duelle mit überschaubaren Gegnern. Bei einer zu großen Anzahl sind Schildzauber immer noch die beste Alternative. Hat jemand Interesse an einer kleinen Vorführung?" 

Derek beendete seinen Vortrag und sah sich um.

„Mr Potter, Mr. Weasley, kommen Sie bitte nach vorne."

Die beiden Aufgerufenen grinsten leicht und erhoben sich. Als sie zu Derek kamen, zischte dieser: „Haltet euch etwas zurück...", ehe er laut fortfuhr: „...Das ist ein Übungsduell. Zugelassene Offensivzauber sind Schock, Verwandlungs-, Illusions-, Entwaffnungs- und Lähmzauber bis Stufe drei. Zur Verteidigung alles was Ihnen einfällt, nur versuchen Sie Schildzauber zu vermeiden, immerhin wollen wir beweisen, dass es ohne sie besser geht. Alle anderen Schüler schützen sich bitte mit Schilden."

Die Schüler beschworen ihre Schilde herauf und auch Derek schützte sich mit einem.

„Seid ihr bereit?", fragte er Harry und Ron.

Diese nickten mit einem Grinsen und verbeugten sich voreinander.

Die Zauberstäbe zu Boden gerichtet starrten sich die beiden für eine Weile in die Augen...die Schüler begannen alle bereits nervös zu werden.

Nur Hermine und Derek bewahrten die Ruhe.

Dann peitschten ihre Zauberstäbe zeitgleich hoch und die roten Lichtstrahlen ihrer Schockzauber lenkten sich gegenseitig ab, wobei sie die Schildzauber der Schüler trafen.

Harry und Ron führten ihr Duell vollständig mit nonverbalen Flüchen, was die Schüler faszinierte...es war schwer sich auf nonverbale Zauber zu konzentrieren und in einem Duell war der Druck noch sehr viel höher, so dass sich alle wunderten, wie die beiden das zu Wege brachten.

Aber die Art wie sie kämpften fanden sie noch faszinierender...tatsächlich benutzten die beiden nicht einen Schild in ihrem Duell.

Ron griff ohne Unterlass an, so dass es schwer war, eine Lücke in seinen vielen Flüchen zu finden.

Harry dagegen befahl verschiedensten Gegenständen, diese Flüche abzufangen.

Wenn er es schaffte selber Flüche zu Ron zu schicken, wich dieser geschickt aus, ohne sein Sperrfeuer zu unterbrechen.

Nach etwa fünf Minuten unterbrach Derek das Duell.

„Ich danke Ihnen. Wie Sie alle gesehen haben, sind die zwei etwa auf dem gleichen Level der Duellfertigkeiten. Mr. Potter benutzte vor allem transfigurierte Gegenstände zu seinem Schutz, während Mr. Weasley lieber viele Flüche abfeuerte um dem Gegner keine Zeit zu lassen. Keiner benutzte auch nur einen Schildzauber, exzellente Leistung. Nun möchte ich die These beweisen, dass eine solche Art sich zu duellieren, einem Kombattanten mit Schildzauber überlegen ist. Wer von Ihnen ist der Meinung mit Schildzaubern ein besseres Ergebnis erzielen zu können?"

Einige Schüler meldeten sich, darunter auch Parvati und Lavender.

Ron grinste fies und zischte Derek im Vorbeigehen zu: „Nimm Patil und Brown...ich muss denen noch 'ne Lektion erteilen."

Derek nickte leicht, doch niemand bekam den Wortwechsel mit.

„Miss Patil und Miss Brown, Sie treten zusammen gegen Mr. Weasley an."

Die Mädchen nickten mit einem Grinsen.

Vermutlich rechneten sie zu zweit mit höheren Chancen gegen Ron.

Die beiden tuschelten miteinander und Ron musste grinsen.

Sicherlich sollte eine von ihnen den Schild aufrecht erhalten, während die andere angreifen sollte.

Sie hatten gesehen wie er gegen Harry gekämpft hatte und stellten sich darauf ein, doch er war nicht so blöd, zweimal hintereinander die gleiche Taktik zu verwenden...dafür war er ein zu guter Schachspieler und Duellant.

„Bereit?", fragte Derek?

Ron und die Mädchen nickten ehe sie sich voreinander verbeugten.

Ron merkte sofort, dass die zwei sich nicht oft duellierten.

Sie begannen ohne zu zögern, ohne auch nur zu versuchen bei Ron Schwachstellen zu finden.

Wie er es vorausgesehen hatte, beschwor Lavender einen Weltumschild, während Parvati sofort mit Schock- und Lähmflüchen auf ihn feuerte.

Ron ließ Tische und Schränke in den Weg fliegen und beschwor einige Schaumgummibälle.

Das war nur eine Übung und er wollte ihnen für ihre Kommentare gegenüber Lily nur eine Lektion erteilen. Das bedeutete nicht, dass er sie verletzen wollte.

Die Schaumgummibälle durchdrangen den Schild mit Leichtigkeit, da dieser nur gegen Fluchenergien half, aber nicht gegen physische Objekte.

Die weichen Bälle droschen auf die verwirrten Mädchen ein, so dass Parvati vergaß anzugreifen und Lavender sich nicht mehr genug konzentrieren konnte um den Schild aufrecht zu erhalten.

Schon wurden sie von Rons Lähmzaubern getroffen, während die Schaumgummibälle sie weiter bombardierten.

Ron ließ diese verschwinden und grinste breit...das Duell hatte keine zwanzig Sekunden gedauert.

„Tja, ich wage zu mutmaßen, dass dieses Ergebnis eindeutig ist", stellte Derek fest und erlöste die Mädchen von ihrer Lähmung.

„Mr. Weasley benutzte einfach eine Ablenkung und schon brach der Schild zusammen. In einem Duell auf Leben und Tod hätte er anstatt der Bälle auch gefährlichere Objekte erschaffen können. Als Aufgabe schreiben Sie mir bitte eine Abhandlung über die Vorteile in einem Duell, wenn man keine Schildzauber verwendet. Die Stunde ist beendet, guten Tag noch."

Die Schüler brachen auf, während Ron sich in die Nähe von Parvati und Lavender stellte.

„Hättet ihr auf die Sklaventreiberin gehört, hättet ihr bei weitem nicht so jämmerlich abgeschnitten", zischte er ihnen zu, was beide zum Zusammenzucken brachte.

Es hatte ihn maßlos geärgert, als Sarah ihm berichtet hatte, was diese beiden Weiber während seiner Abwesenheit verbrochen hatte.

Lily hatte sich seit diesem Tag zurückgezogen und man bekam sie kaum zu Gesicht...sie meinte, sie müsse nachdenken, über sich selbst und was nun werden sollte.

Das ganze behagte Ron nicht wirklich.

Er hatte alle Mühe, damit Harry und Hermine nicht mitbekamen, was gerade mit Lily geschehen war.

Den zum Ersten war Hermine noch nicht wirklich wieder sie selbst und zum Zweiten wollte er ihre Freude über Sirius Freispruch nicht zerstören.

Doch da die ganze Schule wegen dem Freispruch des berüchtigten Schwerverbrechers Sirius Black vollkommen aus dem Häuschen schien, fiel Lilys seltsames Verhalten kaum auf.

Überhaupt schienen dieser Tage alle irgendwie verrückt zu spielen.

Ginny und Dean bekannten sich nun öffentlich zu ihrer Liebe, was wohl durch Rons Akzeptanz zu erklären war...doch seiner Meinung nach übertrieben sie gewaltig.

Nun schön, sie mussten sich zwar nicht mehr vor ihm verstecken, doch das sollte auch nicht bedeuten, dass sie sich an jeder verdammten Ecke des Schlosses und zu jeder möglichen und unmöglichen Zeit küssen mussten.

Jedoch hatte das Ganze auch ein Gutes...

Sara war durch die ganzen Geschichten um sie herum zu sehr von ihren eigenen Sorgen abgelenkt.

Überhaupt schien sie ähnlich wie Hermine gerade einen ausgeprägten Mutterinstinkt für Lily zu entwickeln (was Ron doch irgendwie schaudern ließ).

Auch zeigte sie weiterhin einen besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, doch das galt wirklich nur für die Rothaarige Les enfant Terrible.

Ron hatte eine dunkle Ahnung was Lily so trieb.

Immer wieder hörte er Geschichten von einem düsteren Schatten, der in der Bibliothek, der Großen Halle oder im Unterricht erschien.

Das ging nun schon seit einigen Tagen so.

Und wie hieß das Sprichwort?

Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...

Ein kaum wahrzunehmender dunkler Schatten hatte sich an seine Fersen geheftet. Er konnte es wahrscheinlich nur erkennen, weil er wusste wie Lilys Schattenform aussah.

Doch auch die anderen Schüler schienen etwas zu bemerken, da einige nervöser wurden.

Sara verabschiedete sich von Ron, da sie noch in die Bibliothek wollte.

Harry und Hermine waren bereits nach dem Ende von Dereks Vorlesung zu McGonagall gegangen.

Ron entschloss sich den Raum der Wünsche aufzusuchen.

Irgendwie beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass Lily mit ihm sprechen wollte.

Kaum, dass er den Raum betreten hatte, löste sich die Rothaarige auch schon aus ihrem Schattendasein und manifestierte sich in der körperlichen Welt. Ron wusste mittlerweile wie der Sombra Zauber wirkte, konnte ihn allerdings selbst noch nicht ausführen, da er wirklich kompliziert war.

Lily lächelte verlegen und blickte Ron verschämt an.

„Ron hat mich bemerkt", sagte sie schüchtern.

Der Angesprochene hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen.

Sie hatte „mich" gesagt, nicht ihren Namen wie sonst.

„Ich dachte mir, dass du eventuell mit mir sprechen möchtest", erwiderte Ron und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

Lily erwiderte das Lächeln etwas scheu und setzte zum Sprechen an.

„Lily möchte..."

Sie stoppte sich selbst und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich möchte mit R...dir sprechen. Lily...nein, ich habe viel nachgedacht, beobachtet. Ich möchte helfen...ich möchte mithelfen, weil alle Angst haben. Doch...ich kann nur eine Waffe sein. Deshalb möchte...ich lernen wie ich eine Waffe sein kann, die verteidigt. L...ich brauche Hilfe dafür. Ich will nicht mehr Les enfant Terrible sein."

Lily hatte noch große Probleme mit dem Wörtchen 'ich', wie Ron feststellte.

Er erinnerte sich daran, was Sara ihm über das Gespräch mit Lily auf dem Astronomieturm berichtet hatte.

„Du musst nicht kämpfen, wenn du nicht willst. Du kannst alles werden, was du willst."

Sie strahlte ihn an und erklärte: „Lily...ich weiß das. Aber ich kann gut kämpfen und es macht L...mir Spaß. Doch ich will auch nützlich sein. Etwas anderes werden kann ich auch noch, wenn der Kampf vorbei ist...doch Li...ich lerne schon. I...Ich beobachte, studiere, lese. Ich weiß, warum der Kampf kommt und möchte helfen."

Ron sah sie an und lächelte leicht.

„Das kann ich mir natürlich vorstellen. Doch warum fragst du mich, nicht Derek?"

Lily sah ihn ruhig an und erwiderte: „Derek ist Regulator, er ist an Regeln gebunden. L...ich bin der Meinung, es wäre besser selber Kämpfer von Grund auf auszubilden, um gegen die Waffen zu kämpfen."

„Die DA?"

Lily nickte.

„Harry muss dabei helfen. Er braucht seine eigene Einheit, die genau weiß was sie tut, die Regulatoren müssen sich auch um anderes kümmern. Bei den Schwadronen gab es immer Spezialisten. L…ich war eine Kampfdrohne, ausgebildet für Nah- und Weitstreckenkampf. Es gab noch andere. Heiler, Verteidiger, Kundschafter, Attentäter und natürlich die Alphas."

„Alphas?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Die Alphas waren die Anführer, so wie Alexander und Napoleon Riddle. Lily…nein, ich unterstand Hanniball Riddle, der Alpha von L...meiner alten Parzelle."

„Und du möchtest die DA drillen auf eben diese Umstände zu reagieren, damit wir Spezialisten im Kampf gegen die Les enfants terribles haben?"

„Korrekt."

Ron dachte eine Minute darüber nach.

Es wäre sicher sinnvoll, Spezialisten zu haben, die genau wissen gegen was sie Kämpfen und wie sie das machen müssen. Doch dafür müsste er Dereks Auflagen brechen und den DA Leuten Kampfzauber der Stufe eins beibringen. Außerdem war dieses Unterfangen gefährlich und die DA wurde eigentlich nur ins Leben gerufen, damit die Schüler sich verteidigen können.

„Wir sollten erst einmal den Grunddrill beenden, den du angefangen hast. Wenn die Leute zufrieden stellende Ergebnisse bringen, werden wir sie mit diesem Vorschlag konfrontieren und ihnen die Wahl lassen", entschied Ron und entlockte der Rothaarigen ein Lächeln.

„Das ist gut. L…ich bin froh."

Ron grinste und gemeinsam verließen sie den Raum der Wünsche…

* * *

„Deine Fortschritte sind wirklich bemerkenswert", sprach Professor McGonagall, während sie die kleine Eule musterte, die auf der Lehne eines Stuhls thronte. 

Harry musste grinsen.

Ja, das war seine Hermine, keine dreieinhalb Monate nach dem Beginn des Unterrichts hatte sie bereits die Verwandlung gemeistert. Er musste da noch einiges tun um an diesen Punkt zu kommen.

Hermine hüpfte vom Stuhl, da sie noch nicht fliegen konnte und verwandelte sich in einen Menschen zurück.

Das ging noch sehr langsam von statten, da sie noch nicht genug Übung hatte.

Hermine erlangte ihre menschliche Form wieder.

Harry half ihr auf und setzte das schwer atmende Mädchen, deren Gesicht schmerzverzerrt wirkte auf einen Stuhl.

„Ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass ein Schüler diese Verwandlung so schnell gemeistert hätte, Gratulation Hermine, ein absoluter Rekord. Nun musst du das Hin- und Rückverwandeln noch mehr üben und die Geschwindigkeit zu steigern…und natürlich das Fliegen lernen, dann ist dein Unterricht beendet."

Diese Worte ihrer strengen Professorin zauberten ein Lächeln auf die Lippen von Hermine, die sehr abgekämpft wirkte.

„Und mit der Übung lassen dann auch die Schmerzen nach. In einem Monat wirst du keine mehr haben bei den Verwandlungen", prophezeite McGonagall mit einem Lächeln.

„Nun ja, ich werde wohl noch viel üben müssen um so weit zu kommen", warf Harry ein.

„Na Harry, mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, du liegst mehr als gut in der Zeit. Hermine bildet mal wieder eine absolute Ausnahme mit dieser Leistung."

„Das weiß ich, Profes…Minerva. Ich bin auch nicht eifersüchtig oder so."

Harry grinste verlegen.

Es war ihm immer noch seltsam peinlich, die Professorin zu duzen, obwohl sie ihnen vor einigen Wochen das per Du im Privaten angeboten hatte. Die jahrelange Gewohnheit war nur schwer abzulegen.

„Ich bin sicher, mit etwas Übung schaffst du deine Form auch bald Harry. So, damit ist die heutige Stunde auch vorbei. Wir sehen uns übermorgen zur gleichen Zeit. Das Üben nicht vergessen."

Die beiden Schüler nickten ihrer Professorin zu und verließen das Büro.

Hermine wirkte schon wieder etwas erholter als gerade eben nach der Verwandlung. Harry wusste wie sehr diese schmerzte und dachte mit einem Schaudern an die Übungen, die er heute noch machen musste. Aber er konnte Schmerzen aushalten.

Sie bogen gerade in den Gang ein, der zu ihren Räumen führte als er die dunkele Präsenz hinter sich erspürte.

„Hi Derek, was gibt es?", fragte er laut.

Der große Regulator trat grinsend aus dem Schatten und erklärte mehr für sich: „So sehr bin ich wohl doch nicht aus der Übung", ehe er sich den Schülern zuwandte.

„Habt ihr mal ein paar Minuten Zeit?"

„Von mir aus, okay. Herm, bist du zu müde dafür oder schaffst du das noch?"

„Ich habe mich schon fast wieder erholt, kein Problem", gab diese zurück.

Sie wirkte immer noch sehr erschöpft, aber dennoch um einiges aktiver als vor wenigen Minuten.

„Exzellent. Wir können uns in eure Räume setzen, ich will nicht lange stören."

Und sie begaben sie sich in Harrys und Hermines Räume.

Sie nahmen im Wohnzimmer Platz und Derek beschwor Tassen herauf. Anschließend zog er eine Thermokanne aus seiner Hosentasche, die wohl magisch vergrößert war…sein geheimer Vorrat wie Harry argwöhnte, Süchtige haben so was.

Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn grinsen, während der große Regulator den Kaffee auf die Tassen verteilte.

Nachdem alle einen Schluck genommen hatten, begann der Riese auch zu erklären warum er gekommen war.

„Also, ich habe einen Spezialisten gefunden, der versuchen wird die Geheimnisse in euren Schädeln zu knacken. Die AAW wird uns eine Schamanin stellen, die als die absolut Beste auf diesem Gebiet bezeichnet wird."

„AAW?", fragte Harry.

„American Asociation of Wizards", erklärte Hermine nebenbei. "Das amerikanische Zaubereiministerium."

„Ach so", meinte Harry.

„Nachtlied, so heißt die gute Schamanin, wird übermorgen hier ankommen unter dem Vorwand Hogwarts zu besichtigen um Ideen über die Funktion der Schule zu bekommen. Diese Tarnung sollten wir aufrecht erhalten, sagt daher auch Ron und Sara Bescheid."

Die beiden nickten und Derek leerte den Rest seiner Tasse in einem Zug.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen zum Unterricht."

Damit lies er die beiden alleine.

Hermine legte sich gleich hin, während Harry noch seine Übungen vollzog.

Er musste stark konzentriert sein um seinen Körper zu verändern.

Immerhin schaffte er es schon einen halben Wolf hinzubekommen.

Nach einer Stunde des Übens sank er schließlich erschöpft in sein eigenes Bett.

* * *

Das kalte und trostlose Erscheinen des Schlosses sprach Lügen, den sein Inneres war komfortabel eingerichtet und gemütlich, den auch ein dunkler Lord sollte immer Wert auf Komfort legen. Ein Hauch von Luxus war nie verkehrt, insbesondere, wenn man so hart an sich arbeitete wie Voldemort. 

Nicht irgendwelche dunklen Rituale hatten ihn so mächtig werden lassen, nein, es war sein angeborenes Talent, gepaart mit seinem Ehrgeiz und den Willen hart an sich zu arbeiten.

Kein finsteres Blutritual konnte einem das Wissen vermitteln, das der Lord besaß. Und er arbeitete daran, es ständig zu vergrößern.

Das war einer von seinen vielen Gründen nach der Unsterblichkeit zu suchen, nicht das jemand seine Motive auch nur im Ansatz begreifen könnte…außer vielleicht Dumbledore und Potter, wenn dieser ein wenig mehr geistig gereift war.

Viele erlagen dem Irrglauben, ein mächtiger Schwarzmagier wie er hätte nichts im Sinn außer seinen Machthunger und Blut, doch dem war nicht so.

Viel eher die Herausforderung war es, die ihn reizte.

Die Welt zu beherrschen nur um des Beherrschens Willen?

Wie kleingeistig dachte das Fußvolk von ihm.

Nein, für ihn, den Erben Slytherins war es eine Herausforderung, die es wert war, angenommen zu werden.

Wie viele waren vor ihm gescheitert.

Napoleon, Alexander der Große, Grindelwald, Hitler, um nur einige Namen zu nennen.

Doch er könnte es schaffen und es fehlte nicht mehr viel um es ihm zu ermöglichen, die letzte große Hürde die es zu überwinden galt…der Tod.

Ein Sterblicher könnte nie über die Welt herrschen, das war unmöglich.

Sie zu erobern, vollständig zu erobern würde länger dauern als ein Leben.

Außerdem war der Tod nur eine weitere Herausforderung, der er entgegentreten konnte…eine Herausforderung, die er bereits einmal siegreich überstanden hatte, was seinen Ehrgeiz noch weiter anstachelte.

Diese und andere Gedanken ähnlicher Natur geisterten durch den Kopf des größten Schwarzmagiers aller Zeiten, als er die komplizierten Gleichungen aufzuschlüsseln versuchte, die das Viva Problem darstellten.

Methusalem, der Mensch, der als einziger neben Nicholas Flamel die Hürden der Sterblichkeit überwunden hatte, war ein wahrhaftiges mathematisches Genie gewesen.

Der Stein der Weisen wäre nur eine kurzfristige Lösung gewesen, da er Abhängigkeit bedeuten würde.

Doch wahre Unsterblichkeit sollte nicht von einem Steinchen abhängen, sondern aus eigener Macht entstehen.

Und nur noch vierunddreißig aufzulösende Gleichungen trennten ihm von seinem Ziel…vierunddreißig von siebenhundertsiebenundsiebzig.

Es hatte gedauert, die Fehler, die er gemacht hatte auszumerzen, doch das Blut seiner Tochter, oder besser gesagt die darin enthaltenen Protein Sequenzen brachten ihn ein Riesenstück voran.

Voldemort runzelte die Stirn und machte eine Gegenrechnung, die allerdings negativ ausfiel.

„Verdammt noch mal", murmelte der schwarze Lord , während er sich die Schläfen rieb.

Er markierte den Fehler und beschloss am nächsten Tag weiterzumachen, als es an seine Türe klopfte.

„Herein!", schnarrte er mit herrischer Stimme.

Die Tür öffnete sich schwungvoll und ein Les enfant terribles der LC Serie trat ein.

„My Lord, entschuldigt die Störung."

„Was gibt es Adolf?", fragte der dunkle Lord gelangweilt, während er einige Tabellenbücher sortierte.

„Ihr wünschtet Benachrichtigung, wenn der Führer des Greyback Rudels eingetroffen ist, mein Lord."

„Ah, du hast sie endlich aufgespürt?"

„Ja mein Lord, Caligula war so frei, sie in den Thronsaal zu führen."

„Exzellent, ich werde in wenigen Minuten kommen. Teile ihnen das mit."

„Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Lord."

Voldemort lächelte breit.

Seit seiner Wiederauferstehung versuchte er schon das Rudel zu finden, das einst von Fenrir Greyback geführt wurde, Werwölfe, die ihm treu ergeben waren. Nun hatte er sie endlich aufgespürt.

Sie würden wieder mächtige Verbündete sein, doch nun war er gespannt wer das Rudel führte, da Greyback selbst vor einigen Jahren unter mysteriösen Umständen verstorben war.

Voldemort drehte sich einmal schnell im Kreis und war nun gekleidet in schwarze Samtroben, die dem Status eines schwarzen Lords eher entsprachen als die bequeme grüne Robe, die er zum Arbeiten getragen hatte.

Mit einer weiteren Drehung erschien er in seinem Thronsaal.

Belustigt musterte er seine Besucher, die von Adolf und Caligula flankiert wurden.

Natürlich erinnerte er sich daran, dass Werwölfe immer ihren Führer und seine Nummer zwei zu wichtigen Verhandlungen schickten. Zu sicheren Verhandlungen, das schmeichelte ihm sehr, denn es war ein wahrhaftiges Zeichen des Respekts seitens der Werwölfe ihnen ihre Führung zu senden. Immerhin könnten beide ausgelöscht werden und das Rudel wäre somit führungslos, was meistens das Ende für sie bedeutete, dass sie sich gegenseitig zerfleischten um die Führung zu übernehmen.

Den Mann mit dem vernarbten Gesicht kannte er bereits, es war Vincent Marshall, der ehemalige Vertreter von Greyback.

Die andere war jedoch interessanter, eine junge Frau mit buschigen haaren und braunen Augen….

Sie kam Voldemort seltsam bekannt vor, so als hätte er sie schon einmal gesehen. Und diese seltsame Aura der Macht, die sie schon in so jungen Jahren ausstrahlte erinnerte ihn an Fenrir…

„Ah, meine ehemaligen und hoffentlich zukünftigen Verbündeten", sprach Voldemort.

Mit einer Handbewegung beschwor er zwei bequeme Stühle herauf.

„Setzt euch doch. Vincent, es ist sehr lange her, wer ist denn deine Begleiterin?"

Voldemort wusste, dass es nur die neue zweite im Kommando sein konnte, aber der anstand im Umgang mit den Werwölfen machte die Frage nötig.

Zu seiner Überraschung neigte Vincent unterwürfig den Kopf und erwiderte: „Dies verehrter Lord, ist Lynn, die neue Führerin unseres Rudels."

Voldemort fixierte das Mädchen mit berechnendem Blick.

Selten, wenn nicht sogar nie hatte ein so junger Werwolf ein Rudel übernommen, ein weiblicher noch dazu war schier unmöglich. Sie musste mächtig sein, er beschloss diese junge Frau auf keinen Fall zu unterschätzen.

„Es freut mich, den großen schwarzen Lord kennen zu lernen, Euer gefürchteter Name ist nicht halb so eindrucksvoll wie eure Leibhaftige Erscheinung", sprach Lynn mit einem Lächeln und beugte den Kopf sehr tief, ein Zeichen der Unterwerfung.

„Verzeiht meine Fehleinschätzung, Lynn, eure Jugend hat mich zu Trugschlüssen verleitet, ein Fehler, der sich nicht wiederholen wird", erwiderte der dunkle Lord amüsiert.

Sie war geschickt im Umgang mit Worten, doch er war nicht empfänglich für Schmeicheleien.

Nur Kleingeister gaben sich der Versuchung der Worte hin.

„Nun, es ist beeindruckend eine derartig junge Frau mit solcher Macht kennen zu lernen, doch sollten wir uns dem Geschäft zuwenden…."

* * *

Ja es war ein wenig kurz und unser Voldi olant wieder bööööse dinge 

aber das nächste update wird bald kommen und sich endlich der kopf frage zuwenden hihi

bis zum nächsten kap

Z.


	33. In deinem Kopf!

**

* * *

Fade to black**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Alles was nicht mir gehört, gehört mir auch nicht ;) 

Hihi, ich bin schon wieder da, aber gewöhnt euch nicht an die wöchentlichen updates, ich denke das nächste chap wird wieder ein zwe Wochen dauern und ich hoffe auf verständnis.

Sooooo, dann bedanke ich mich bei allen lesern (auch den schwarzlesern) und vor allem bei den acht leutchen, die mir ein Reviewchen dagelassen haben. Allen anderen sei gesagt, so n klitzekleines Review tut doch net weh, is bisher nur einer dran gestorben...oder zwei, keine ahnung mehr ;)

An dieser Stelle nochmal einen **Dicken Gruß** an meine Betaleserin Lobarie, die ich in dem letzten Kapitel vergessen habe zu erwähnen (**schäm)**

ohne viel weiteres Gesülze wünsche ich nun viel Spass mit**

* * *

**

**32. In deinem Kopf!

* * *

**

„Sehr schön meine Lieben, die seriellen Sprüche haben wir damit geschafft, als nächstes wenden wir uns einem interessanteren Feld der Zauberkunst zu, den kombinierten Sprüchen. Diese haben viele Vorteile in einem Duell, zum Beispiel, wenn man einen Schockfluch mit einer Ganzköperklammer kombiniert. Ich warne euch sofort am Anfang, kombinierte Sprüche sind schwer zu erlernen und umzusetzen. Daher bedienen wir uns einiger Gesetzmäßigkeiten, die ihr nun notieren solltet."

Professor Flitwick sah zufrieden zu, wie die Schüler ihre Federn bereithielten und befahl einem Kreidestück alles, was er sagte, an die Tafel zu schreiben.

„Das erste Gesetz der kombinierten Sprüche lautet: Kombiniere niemals Sprüche mit entgegengesetzten energetischen Phasen, weil diese, wie alle Arithmantiker unter Ihnen wissen, sich gegenseitig neutralisieren. Ein schönes Beispiel dafür sind immer Sprüche und Gegensprüche. Ein Stupor hat eine Energie-Amplitude von 92 Grad, ein Enervate besitzt eine Amplitude von 272 Grad, was genau entgegengesetzt wirkt und somit das Stupor neutralisiert. Ein Beispiel aus der anderen Richtung ist ein Lumos, welches eine Energieamplitude von 32 Grad besitzt, ein Lumos Maxima besitzt eine Ampliutude von 64 Grad, dadurch wird der Zauber nicht aufgehoben, sondern addiert sich geometrisch auf die erste Amplitude und verstärkt den Zauber. Ein Finite Incantatem erzeugt zu den meisten Zaubern die passende Gegenenergie, ein unaufhebbarer Zauber, wie zum Beispiel der Dauerklebefluch, erzeugt unterschiedlich viele Energiemodulationen, sodass man nie alle neutralisieren kann. So kommen wir zur nächsten Gesetzmäßigkeit: Zauber können nur dann miteinander kombiniert werden, wenn ihre Amplitude verschieden ist und höchstens eine Differenz von 179 Grad zueinander aufweisen, was natürlich bedeutet, dass man für das Kombinieren von Zaubern auch wissen muss, wie hoch die Amplitude der zu kombinierenden Zauber ist, was jedoch auch vom Zauberer selbst abhängig ist und..."

Harry notierte sich alles, was Professor Flitwick ihnen diktierte, doch er hatte sich bereits mit kombinierten Sprüchen und zwangsläufig auch mit den Grundlagen der Fluchphysik beschäftigt, daher enthielt diese Vorlesung keine Sensationen für ihn. Aber er musste den Schein wahren, auch wenn es auf Dauer etwas nervte, diese Dinge zu „wiederholen". Dennoch stieß man bei Professor Flitwick immer wieder auf neue Sachen, Abkürzungen, Tricks und Kniffe, die in keinem Buch zu finden waren. Immerhin war der kleine Professor eine der führenden Persönlichkeiten auf dem Gebiet der Zauberforschung und Entwicklung.

Dennoch konnte er sich nicht ganz auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, denn heute sollte die Schamanin eintreffen, die ihm und Hermine helfen sollte, die Zauber in ihren Köpfen zu brechen.

Diese Sache lag ihm immer schwerer im Magen und es wurde von Minute zu Minute schlimmer. Auch Hermine war heute unruhig und unkonzentriert.

Er machte sich Sorgen, weil er Lily schon seit einigen Tagen nicht gesehen hatte und in der Schülerschaft Gerüchte von einem dunklen Schatten kursierten, der an verschiedenen Orten aufkreuzte.

Es war schon hart für ihn in letzter Zeit, der ganzer Stress, dieses Wechselbad der Gefühle, das er dieses Jahr durchmachen musste, dies alles hatte stark an seinen Nerven gezehrt. Er war, wie Hermine so schön sagte, reif für die Insel.

Flitwick erging sich noch eine Weile über die verschiedenen Arten der Modulationen, die Zaubersprüche aufweisen konnten und hielt dies mit einer komplexen Folge von Diagrammen und Schaubildern fest.

Dann entließ er die Klasse und ermunterte sie zum Experimentieren mit einfachen Sprüchen.

Harry seufzte erleichtert auf, da Zauberkunst ihre letzte Vorlesung für heute war.

Er rieb sich den Nacken, der ein wenig steif geworden war und begab sich in seine Räume um sich für das Quidditchtraining umzuziehen.

Das Training war auch recht ergiebig und vor allem lenkte es ihn ab, zwar war es noch ein wenig kalt, doch seiner Mannschaft machte das nichts aus.

Nach einem zweistündigen Mördertraining nach Art des Hauses wanderte Harry zusammen mit Ron und Sara zum Schloss zurück und wurde von Derek abgefangen.

„Ah da bist du ja", sagte der große Regulator mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Ist es schon soweit?", fragte Harry erschrocken.

„Jepp", erwiderte der Deutsche lässig.

Ron wandte sich an Harry und drückte ihm kräftig die Hand.

„Viel Glück Alter, melde dich wenn es vorbei ist."

„Das muss er nicht, die Schamanin trug mir auf, euch auszurichten, dass Harry und Hermine Begleiter brauchen. Und ich schätze, sie würden euch nehmen."

„Wofür denn Begleiter?", fragte Ron verwundert.

„Keine Ahnung, ich erhielt die Anweisungen per Eule, Nachtlied wird in zehn Minuten hier eintreffen. Geht schon mal zu Hermine in den Raum von Firenze, die Schamanin bat uns einen Platz in der Natur zu finden und in den Verbotenen Wald können wir uns schließlich nicht hocken."

Die Jugendlichen nickten und begaben sich in den besagten Raum.

Sie legten ihre Quidditchsachen am Eingang ab und wanderten zu der Lichtung auf der Firenze zu unterrichten pflegte, wo sie bereits von Hermine erwartet wurden, die sichtlich nervös wirkte.

Sie setzten sich hin, nur Hermine wanderte auf und ab, so lange bis Ron die Nase voll hatte.

„Jetzt setz dich mal hin, Herm, du machst mich ganz hibbelig."

Hermine zuckte zusammen, fixierte Ron und erwiderte: „Tut mir leid…ich bin nur nervös, was sich so alles in meinem Kopf verbirgt…außerdem kann ich es kaum erwarten, eine richtige Zauberschamanin zu sehen, sie sind selten, wir können soviel lernen und…Ron?"

Der Angesprochene hatte sich nach hinten fallen gelassen und hielt sich den Kopf.

„Gott, wenn ich jemals laut dran gezweifelt habe, dass Hermine wieder vollkommen die Alte ist, nehme ich es hiermit offiziell zurück."

Die anderen sahen sich verdutzt an und lachten anschließend los.

Das lockerte die Spannung, die sich in der Zeit des Wartens angestaut hatte.

Derek kam zu der Gruppe und grinste nicht wie sonst, schlagartig verstummten sie.

„Ist was passiert?", fragte Hermine erschrocken.

Es kam selten vor das Derek sein selbstsicheres Grinsen nicht zur Schau stellte und meistens bedeutete dies großen Ärger.

„Wie man es nimmt", erwiderte Derek mit leichter Abscheu in der Stimme.

Die Jugendlichen sahen ihn fragend an, als eine Frau hinter Derek die Lichtung betrat und schon verstanden sie den Grund für seine Abscheu.

Sie trug Kleidung aus Leder, augenscheinlich handgearbeitet. Federn schmückten ihr feuerrotes Haar und ihre grünen Augen schimmerten skeptisch über die Szenerie.

„Nicht möglich", hauchte Hermine geschockt.

Ron und Harry sprangen auf, die Zauberstäbe in Anschlag, doch Derek erhob schlichtend die Hand.

„Sie hat noch keinerlei Aggression gezeigt. Klären wir erstmal die Fronten!"

Dann wandte er sich zu der jungen Frau um und fragte: „Welche Nummer hattest du?"

Die PE schaute ihn an und erwiderte: „03. Und du bist B.E.13."

Derek nickte düster als er die Les enfants terribles aus der P.E. Serie eingehend musterte.

„Du wärest wahrscheinlich nicht von der AAW gesandt worden, wenn du noch den alten Zielen folgen würdest, oder?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nummern und töten spielen in meinem Leben keine Rolle mehr, im Gegensatz zu deinem, wie mir scheint. Ich habe all dem für immer abgeschworen."

Die Gruppe schwieg betreten.

„Sie sind also die Schamanin?", fragte Hermine leise.

„Ja, das bin ich. Ihr scheint alle zu wissen, als was ich geboren wurde. Ihr müsst nichts befürchten, ich floh noch vor B.E.13 aus der Parzelle."

„Derek ist mein Name. Nummern spielen auch für mich keine Rolle mehr."

„Man erkennt dich auch jetzt noch, du warst schon immer anders als alle anderen. Nicht nur wegen der Größe."

„Das stimmt schon", erwiderte der Deutsche mit düsterem Unterton.

Die Schamanin schaute sich um und schwenkte ihre Hand.

Sofort erschien ein Lagerfeuer in der Mitte der Lichtung und einige Baumstämme, auf die man sich setzen konnte, was sie auch tat.

„Wir sollten uns auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren und uns erstmal kennen lernen. Nennt mich bitte Elisabeth, das ist mein Name. P.E. 03 ist tot und Nachtlied ist nur ein Name, der in meinem Stamm Bedeutung hat und hier im kalten Britannien keinem Zweck dient. Setzt euch bitte und ich erkläre euch erstmal, wie alles abläuft."

Die Jugendlichen hatten sich langsam entspannt und taten wie ihnen geheißen wurde. Auch Derek grinste wieder und setzte sich dazu.

„Wir werden vorgehen nach der Methode, die von dem Stamm, der mich adoptierte schon seit Urzeiten praktiziert wurde. Wir werden eine Reise antreten, in die Gedanken, die im Nebel liegen. Dazu benötigen wir einen Führer, das werde ich sein, einen Beschützer, das wird Derek sein, zwei Vertraute, das seid wohl ihr."

Sie deutete auf Ron und Sara und diese nickten.

„Und natürlich die Reisenden."

Sie schaute Harry und Hermine an.

„Ich fühle, dass euer Geist sich beschäftigt mit Nebeln, die in ihm nicht liegen dürften. Dementoren wurden davon angezogen…es ist eine enorme geistige Präsenz die von euch abstrahlt und sich ziellos in alle Richtungen verirrt."

Elisabeth öffnete einen kleinen Beutel, der an ihrem Gürtel hing und entnahm daraus ein Pulver.

Sie warf eine Prise in das Lagerfeuer, welches sich grün färbte und begann in einer unbekannten Sprache zu singen.

Die Jugendlichen und auch ihr Professor beobachteten den Vorgang skeptisch bis interessiert.

Ihr Gesang nahm an Intensität zu und sie alle spürten unbekannte Präsenzen um sie herum.

Derek richtete sich urplötzlich auf und hatte beide Zauberstäbe im Anschlag.

Sein Kopf zuckte hin und her, während Elisabeths Gesang den Höhepunkt erreichte.

Urplötzlich war es vorbei und auch der Regulator entspannte sich wieder.

„Die Geister haben eure Rollen bestätigt. Morgen können wir die Reise beginnen. Ich bin müde, führt mich bitte in meine Räume", sagte die Schamanin mit erschöpfter Stimme.

Derek stand auf und half der Schamanin, da diese scheinbar viel Kraft eingebüßt hatte. Diese wandte sich dem Jungen-der-lebt zu und sprach: „Harry….sag unserer kleinen Schwester, sie muss sich nicht verstecken und mich im Ziel halten. Ich bin keine Bedrohung für euch."

Nachdem sie geendet hatte, führte Derek sie aus Firenzes Klasse heraus zu ihren Räumen.

Die Jugendlichen blickten sich verwirrt an, fasziniert von dem gerade Erlebten, während sich Lily aus ihrem Schattendasein löste und skeptisch in die Richtung blickte, in der die beiden Erwachsenen verschwunden waren.

„Sie ist anders", sagte Lily leise und wandte den Blick nicht ab.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Hermine nach.

„Ich konnte ihre Aura spüren…sie ist nicht, wie die von Derek, mir oder den anderen, sie ist nicht so dunkel."

Harry, Hermine und Sara sahen Lily überrascht an.

Seit wann sprach sie nicht mehr in der dritten Person von sich?

Nur Ron war natürlich nicht überrascht.

„Und was heißt das nun im Klartext, denkst du wir können ihr trauen?", fragte der große Schüler das jüngere Mädchen.

„Das kann ich nicht sagen. Aber es zeigt, dass sie die Magie der Waffen sehr lange Zeit nicht benutzt hat…vielleicht hat sie mein Ziel schon erreicht, etwas anderes zu werden, als das, wofür man sie gemacht hat…"

* * *

Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag. 

Alle Schüler erfreuten sich der Untätigkeit.

Nur drei Jungregulatoren waren damit beschäftigt ihre magische und körperliche Ausdauer weiter zu erhöhen.

Die Wand der Fluchkammer, welche sich im Raum der Wünschen manifestiert hatte, wurde bis an ihre Grenzen belastet, sodass Hermine sich genötigt fühlte, bald stärkere Simulationsfeldzauber zu recherchieren, um nicht irgendwann ein Panoramafenster in die Wand zu fluchen.

Nach dem Morgentraining duschten sie sich und trafen sich in der Großen Halle zum Frühstück.

Wie jeden Samstag verteilten sich die frühstückenden Schüler über den ganzen Morgen, so waren es nicht viele, die sich über die seltsam gekleidete Erwachsene wunderten, die mit am Lehrertisch saß, aber genug um Gerüchte zu schüren, die bald die gesamte Schülerschaft in Aufregung versetzten.

Das war so typisch für kleine Gemeinschaften, jeder äußere Einfluss glich einer Sensation, die dazu diente dem tristen Alltag in einer kleinen Runde des Diskutierens und Mutmaßens zu entkommen.

Nur wenige beteiligten sich nicht an derartigem Klatsch und Tratsch, darunter Hermine, Sara, Ron und Harry, welche von Derek erneut in Firenzes Raum gebeten wurden, als sie ihr Frühstück beendet hatten.

Sie wurden bereits von Elisabeth erwartet, die ein großes Zelt heraufbeschworen hatte, genau an der Stelle, wo eigentlich das Lagerfeuer sein sollte.

Derek musterte das Gebilde bereits interessiert und schnüffelte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes herum.

Nun fiel auch Harry der exotische Kräuterduft auf, der die Luft schwängerte.

„Willkommen zum Beginn unserer Odyssee durch die Welten des Geistes...", sprach Elisabeth mit sanfter Stimme. "Dies ist eine Schwitzhütte, dort drinnen werden wir unsere spiriturielle Reise antreten. Nun zieht euch aus und geht hinein."

Die Jugendlichen sahen die Schamanin erschrocken an.

„Wir sollen was?", riefen sie wie aus einem Mund.

Die Schamanin grinste breit.

„Verzeiht mir, ich vergaß den Kulturkreis, in dem ich mich befinde. Ihr könnt eure Unterwäsche anlassen, doch die Haut muss atmen können, damit die Schwitzhütte ihren Zweck erfüllen kann."

„Seht es einfach so, als würdet ihr Badehosen tragen", sagte Derek, der bereits nur in einer mit roten Herzchen verzierten Boxershorts und seiner Sonnenbrille gekleidet vor ihnen stand.

Ron musste schallend lachen und erinnerte sich an die Klamotten, die er damals von Jay bekommen hatte, als der Aufbautrank seine verheerende Wirkung gezeigt hatte.

„Ich wollte dich schon seit ich damals so gewachsen bin fragen, was es mit dieser Boxershorts auf sich hat", gluckste Ron durch das Gekicher der anderen.

„Hab mal 'ne Wette gegen Jay verloren, die mich eidlich dazu zwingt, dass jede vierte Boxershorts, die ich anziehe so 'n Muster hat", gab Derek etwas angefressen zurück.

Das löste eine erneute Lachwelle bei den Jugendlichen aus.

„Können wir zum Punkt kommen?", fragte der Deutsche genervt.

Die Jugendlichen zogen sich zögerlich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus.

Elisabeth trug nun eine Art Bikini aus Leder, der dennoch etwas freizügiger war, als die Unterwäsche der Mädchen.

Nur konnte man jetzt auch erkennen, dass ihr Oberkörper ähnlich viele Narben aufwies wie Dereks, der zudem noch einige Tätowierungen trug, die man sonst nicht sehen konnte. Elisabeth trug nur das dunkle Mal auf dem Unterarm, welches aber seltsam blass schien.

Sie begaben sich in die Schwitzhütte, die ihren Namen zurecht trug.

Das Innere war mit Büffelfell ausgelegt und es herrschte eine hohe Temperatur und Luftfeuchtigkeit, begleitet von einem intensiven würzigen Geruch der vom Feuer auszugehen schien.

Rund um das Feuer waren Steine ausgelegt worden.

Elisabeth setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf die ausgelegten Felle und deutete den anderen an, es ihr gleich zu tun.

Als alle saßen, schöpfte sie eine Kelle grünlichen Wassers aus einem Bottich, der dicht neben ihr stand und goss die Flüssigkeit auf die erhitzten Steine, was eine dichte Dampfwolke hervorbrachte.

Harry fühlte sich benommen und seltsam leicht im Kopf.

Je länger ihm dieser würzige Duft in die Nase stieg, desto stärker wurde dieses Gefühl der Leichtigkeit in seinem Schädel.

Er schwitzte wie sonst nur beim Training mit den anderen, doch es machte ihm nichts aus.

Verschwommen drang Elisabeths Stimme an seine Ohren, die sanft zu ihnen sprach: „Nun werden wir eintauchen in die Welt der Geister. Sie werden sich uns offenbaren und in die Gedanken führen, die der Welt verschlossen liegen. Ich kann nicht bestimmen, wohin uns die Geister führen werden, wir werden es so lange machen, bis sich die Nebel im Kopf der Reisenden verzogen haben."

Nun begann sie wieder mit ihrem beschwörenden, rhythmischen Gesang.

Das Gefühl der Leichtigkeit übermannte Harry.

Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde sein Geist den Körper hinter sich lassen, als würde er schweben.

Er sah nur Nebel, dichten milchigen Nebel.

Ein weißer Wolf manifestierte sich vor ihm und blickte Harry in die Augen.

Der Schwarzhaarige erwiderte den intensiven Blick aus den blauen Augen des Wolfes. Für eine Sekunde verschmolzen ihre Blicke miteinander, ehe das Tier sich abwandte und losmarschierte.

Harry folgte dem Wolf, als würde er magisch von ihm angezogen und folgte ihm eine halbe Ewigkeit lang. Nichts war zu sehen, außer dem Nebel und dem Wolf, obwohl Harry sich nicht sicher war, wo das eine anfing und das andere aufhörte.

Als er eine Ewigkeit lang gewandert war, stieß er auf eine Lichtung.

Sie war umgeben von Wäldern und ein Lagerfeuer prasselte in der Mitte. Alles dort schien frei vom Nebel.

Derek, Ron, Sara und Elisabeth erwarteten ihn bereits.

Auch sie wurden von Tieren begleitet.

Neben Ron saß ein Fuchs und beobachtete die Umgebung aufmerksam. Auf Saras Schulter thronte ein Wanderfalke. Derek streichelte einen großen dunklen Hund, der Sirius in seiner Animagusform ähnlich war, während Elisabeth neben einem prächtigen Hirsch stand, der Krone unheimlich ähnelte.

„Der erste Reisende wurde von den Geistern hier her geführt", sprach Elisabeth.

Ihre Stimme wirkte merkwürdig hohl und leer, ganz so, als wäre diese Sphäre nicht für Worte gemacht worden, als würden sie nicht hier her gehören.

„Wenn die andere eintrifft, können wir gehen, doch ich werde nicht wissen, wohin uns die Geister führen", fuhr sie fort, als auch schon eine weiße Eule herangeschwebt kam, gefolgt von einer zweiten, die sich in Hermine verwandelte. Die anderen wirkten erstaunt und Harry strahlte seine Freundin an.

„Klappt es also endlich mit dem Fliegen? Das ging ja schnell."

Hermine wurde rot vor Stolz und erwiderte: „Es war leichter als ich dachte...ich wusste nicht, wie ich sonst Schritt halten sollte."

Elisabeth lächelte sie an und sprach: „Es wird Zeit für die erste Etappe unserer Reise. Ich frage die Geister, wer wird uns führen?"

Dereks schwarzer Hund erhob sich und trottete voran.

Die Gruppe folgte dem Tier auf seinem Weg durch die Nebel.

Ein Ewigkeit liefen sie durch den unwirklichen Dunst, während Elisabeth einige Details erklärte zu dem, was sie erwartete.

„Dies ist der Durchgang zu den Welten des Geistes. Wenn wir angelangt sind, werden wir die Tür zu den Gedanken erreichen. Dort werden wir auf die Erinnerungen stoßen oder auf die Fragen, die den Reisenden am Herzen liegen. All dies ist nötig um zum Kernproblem zu gelangen, denn der Weg ist in diesem Fall das Ziel."

„Wie wird man denn eine Zaubererschamanin?", fragte Sara interessiert.

„Man benötigt dafür eine seltene angeborene Gabe, die von den Mitgliedern der Stämme hoch geschätzt wird, die Gabe reiner Telepathie, etwas anderes als Okkulumentik."

„Du bist eine Telepathin?", fragte Derek skeptisch.

„Ja, das war ich schon immer, einer der Gründe, weshalb ich floh. Ich konnte alles sehen."

Sie wirkte leicht verträumt, als sie sprach.

Überhaupt war sie anders als alle anderen Les enfants terribles, die sie bisher erlebt hatten. Alle, von Derek über Jay bis hin zu Lily und Alexander machten den Eindruck vollkommen in der Gegenwart zu verweilen und nur für den Augenblick zu existieren. Elisabeth dagegen schien, ähnlich wie Luna, nie bei dem zu sein, was sie tat. Ihre Gedanken schienen stets anderen Dingen zugewandt.

„Wir sind an der ersten Etappe angekommen", sprach Elisabeth und deutete auf eine Tür aus dunklem Holz, welche einfach im Nebel stand.

Der Hund öffnete sie mit einer Pfote und trat ein.

Zögerlich folgte die Gruppe dem Tier und stand in Dunkelheit, die sich langsam lichtete.

Ein Raum bildete sich um sie herum, er war geradezu klinisch sauber und weiß gefliest. Gynäkologische Stühle aus Edelstahl standen Reihe um Reihe nebeneinander und die ganze Umgebung wirkte steril und bedrohlich. Unausgesprochener Schrecken lag in der Luft.

Derek sah sich um.

„Ist dies mein Kopf oder deiner Elisabeth?", fragte er kalt.

„Deiner, ich weiß nie wohin die Reise führt, doch nie in die Gedanken des Führers."

„Das ist keine gute Idee. Das sollte niemand ertragen müssen", rief Derek erbost aus.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er sauer war, ohne dass es eine Entführung oder Ähnliches gab.

„Beschwere dich bei Harry und Hermine. Dass wir hier sind, liegt alleine bei ihnen. Sie haben wohl den Wunsch, dich zu verstehen."

„Das ist nicht gut", wiederholte Derek gepresst.

„Was ist das?", fragte Ron und besah die gynäkologische Einrichtung mit Unbehagen.

„Parzelle eins...Brüterraum...", erwiderte Derek und Abscheu lag in seiner Stimme.

„Du lebst hier", sagte Elisabeth und wandte sich zu einem Torbogen, in dem ein Junge erschien.

So wie es aussah war es der junge Derek...nein, B.E. 13.

Er marschierte in militärischer Art auf Derek zu und sah zu ihm hinauf.

Der Junge schien nicht älter als elf, war aber schon circa einen Meter achtzig groß.

Seine verschiedenen Augen blitzten sein Alter Ego kalt an.

Er trug tiefschwarze Roben und eine rote Armbinde, auf der auf weißem Grund ein dunkles Mal und ein Hackenkreuz abgebildet waren.

Ein silberner Anstecker mit der Nummer dreizehn prangte neben dem SS Totenkopf auf seiner Brust.

"B.E.13 meldet, alles zur Inspektion bereit, Sir!"

Mit diesen Worte streckte er die rechte Hand zum Hitlergruß empor.

Dereks Gesicht verzog sich.

Der Hund, der teilnahmslos an seiner Seite gesessen hatte, erhob sich und schlenderte zum Torbogen aus dem der Junge B.E.13 gekommen war.

Der Junge drehte sich ruckartig um und folgte dem Tier.

„Wir müssen ihnen folgen", sprach Elisabeth mit sanfter Stimme.

Die Gruppe verließ den Eingangsbereich zu Dereks Geist und wanderte in den nächsten Raum, der ebenfalls dunkel war.

Plötzlich flackerte Licht auf und die Jungendlichen sahen sich um.

Vierzig Kinder standen dort Reihe um Reihe und schienen Kampfsport zu trainieren. Dementoren schwebten umher und einige Männer in schwarzen Roben der Todesser schienen das Ganze zu überwachen.

„Was ist das?", fragte Ron und musterte das alles skeptisch.

Die Mädchen schienen entsetzt und Derek sah sich alles teilnahmslos an.

„Tägliches Traning der Les enfants terribles. Dort in der Reihe stehe ich, da hinten Derek", erwiderte Elisabeth verträumt.

Die Kinder standen nach Serie und Nummern geordnet in der Reihe und vollführten die komplexen Bewegungen der Kampfkunst vollkommen synchron.

Derek ragte aus der Menge heraus, da er alle anderen um zwei Köpfe überragte, was einen Bruch in der Reihe erzeugte.

„Halt!", brüllte einer der Todesser.

„B.E.13! Vortreten!"

Der Junge trat hervor und blieb vor dem Todesser stehen, der sich die Maske herunternahm.

Die Jugendlichen erschraken als sie einen jüngeren Lucius Malfoy erkannten.

„Du unterbrichst die Reihe mit deiner abnormen Größe, Schlammblut! Crucio!"

Der Junge ging in die Knie und wurde von Krämpfen geschüttelt, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen.

Die Todesser lachten darüber bis Malfoy den Fluch aufhob.

„Zurück in die Reihe!"

B.E.13 erhob sich und streckte den Arm zum Hitlergruß.

„Jawohl, Sir."

Er trat zurück in die Reihe und sie fuhren mit den Übungen fort, als wäre nie etwas gewesen.

„Das ist ja schrecklich", wisperte Hermine.

Sara standen Tränen in den Augen, während Harrys und Rons Mienen versteinert waren.

„Tja, Willkommen im meinem alten Leben...Ihr solltet das nicht sehen."

Die Szenerie wurde wieder düster und erschien erneut.

Die Reihen der Kinder waren anders. Sie waren älter, so um die dreizehn. Viele Jüngere waren hinzugekommen und die Reihen der Älteren hatten sich gelichtet. Einige P.E's fehlten, darunter auch Elisabeth.

Malfoy kam auf die Trainierenden zugeschritten und rief: „Stop!. B.E.13! L.E. 09! Meldet euch im Brüterraum!"

Die Angesprochenen lösten sich aus der Reihe und schritten davon. Die Gruppe folgte ihnen durch die Festung, bis sie in den Raum kamen, den sie zu Anfang schon besucht hatten.

Jedoch gab es einen Unterschied.

Die gynäkologischen Stühle waren belegt von vielen Frauen, die ausgehärmt wirkten und glasig vor sich hin starrten, alle eindeutig unter dem Imperius Fluch.

Ein Großteil der Frauen war schwanger und Notizen waren an den Stühlen befestigt.

B.E.13 und L.E.09 schritten die Reihen ab und gingen auf einen Mann zu, der mit dem Zauberstab eine der Frauen, die nicht schwanger war, untersuchte.

Sie alle erschraken, als sie den Mann sahen.

Er wirkte ähnlich wie Voldemort, schlangenähnlich mit schuppiger Haut und rot glühenden Augen, doch er war relativ dick, im Gegensatz zu dem großen dunklen Lord.

„Das ist Grindelwald Junior", kommentierte Derek die Erscheinung, die sich nun an die beiden Les enfants terribles wandte.

„Sehr gut, die Fehlkonstruktionen. Begebt euch in Labor eins, nehmt Brüter 18 mit."

Mit diesen Worten löste er sich in Luft auf.

Die beiden taten, wie ihnen geheißen.

Der Junge Jarod löste die Fesseln der Frau und Derek dirigierte sie mit dem Zauberstab in einen Nebenraum, der mit einer großen Eins beschriftet war.

Der Raum glich einem Zaubertränkelabor.

Glaskolben und Reagenzgläser reihten sich aneinander. Seltsame magische Apparaturen brummten oder summten.

An einem Ende des Raumes gab es eine Reihe mit Liegen, auf denen viele Männer und Frauen lagen, deren Blick vollkommen leer war.

Die Klone...

Harry konnte seine Eltern, Sirius und Remus erkennen, in vielfacher Ausgabe.

Es war einfach schrecklich, diese sterile Umgebung, die Frauen die Klone...Hermine und Sara schienen kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch und auch Harry wirkte relativ blass.

Nur Ron schien das ganze einigermaßen gut aufzunehmen.

Grindelwald kam mit einem Mann, der einen weißen Kittel trug herein.

„...vielleicht finden wir so die Ursache. Du kannst die Fehlkonstruktionen hier behalten und sie weiter untersuchen. Ich will wissen, wo der Fehler lag, verstanden?"

„Jawohl, mein Lord Grindelwald!", erwiderte der Mann.

„Ich werde nun die andere Parzelle aufsuchen, wenn etwas passiert, will ich unterrichtet werden."

„Jawohl, mein Lord."

Grindelwald disapparierte und der Mann blieb nachdenklich zurück.

Sie sahen eine Weile zu, wie er von Dereks jüngerem Ich und der Frau Blut abnahm und es untersuchte.

„Sie taten das oft...uns untersuchen, um zu erfahren, warum Jay und ich so anders waren. Sie haben es nie herausgefunden...", erklärte Derek leise.

„Heute ist der Tag...ich weiß es, das ist der Tag..."

Das Bild verschwamm und schärfte sich wieder.

Es herrschte nun gedämpftes Licht im Raum. Dereks und Jays jüngere Ich's standen stramm im Raum, während die Frau sich zu regen begann.

„M...mein...mein Kind...", stöhnte sie.

Dann brach sie in Tränen aus.

„M...mei...mein Sohn..."

B.E.13 wandte den Kopf zu ihr.

Plötzlich erhellte sich der Raum und der Mann mit dem weißen Kittel trat gefolgt von zwei Todessern ein.

„Verdammt noch mal! Wie kann verdammter Muggeldreck den Imperius Fluch brechen!", brüllte er wütend.

„Bitte...meine Kinder...will nicht."

„Schnauze! Crucio!"

Die Augenbrauen des jungen B.E. 13 zogen sich zusammen.

Einer der Todesser schritt auf ihn zu.

„Was glotzt du so?"

B.E.13 sah kurz zu dem Todesser auf und blickte dann wieder zu der Frau, die immer noch gefoltert wurde.

„Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede, Kreatur!"

Der Todesser schlug B.E.13 mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.

Als dieser nicht reagierte, schlug er erneut zu.

Beim dritten Mal, fing der Les enfants terribles den Schlag ab.

„Ungehorsam wird bestraft! Crucio!"

B.E.13 schüttelte sich vor Krämpfen. In diesem Augenblick bewegte sich L.E.09.

Er richtete den Zauberstab auf den Todesser, der Derek folterte und führte eine schnelle Bewegung aus, die den Brustkorb seines Gegners zertrümmerte.

B.E.13 richtete sich schnell auf und griff den anderen Todesser mit bloßen Händen an, während L.E. 09 den Mann im weißen Kittel mit einigen Flüchen in Stücke riss.

Die Mädchen schrien auf und auch die Jungen waren entsetzt von dem, was sie sahen.

Derek ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und schien das Geschehen starr anzublicken.

„Die Geburt von Derek Fischer und Jarod Sommer", hauchte der große Regulator.

Die Frau, richtete sich weinend auf.

„Meine...Kinder...bitte."

L.E.09 und B.E.13 sahen sich an und nickten.

Zusammen packten sie die Frau und disapparierten.

Wieder verblasste die Umgebung und veränderte sich.

Als sie wieder scharfe Konturen annahm, standen sie mitten in einem Dschungel.

Die Jungen und Derek und Jay liefen ruhig mit den Zauberstäben in Anschlag vor der Frau, die sie in der Parzelle gesehen hatten….Dereks leibliche Mutter, wie Harry vermutete, da sie eine relativ große Frau war.

Sie hörten den panischen Schrei eines Mädchens und eine männliche Stimme, die brüllte: "**Nein! Warte, du gottverdammter Hurensohn! Sie kriegst du nicht! Sie nicht!**"

Derek und Jay rannten lautlos auf die Stimmen zu, dicht gefolgt von Dereks Mutter, die nun etwas besser genährt und nicht so verstört wirkte.

Jay schoss einen Todesfluch in den Dschungel ohne seinen Lauf zu unterbrechen.

Dann blieben die beiden stehen und den Besuchern der Erinnerung wurde ein schreckliches Bild offenbart.

Sie standen auf einer kleinen Lichtung.

Ein vollkommen verstörtes Mädchen lag zwischen den Überresten einer Frau. Ein Mann, dem man den Kopf abgerissen hatte, lag am anderen Ende der Lichtung.

Derek und Jay blickten auf einen Mann herab, dem die Beine abgetrennt worden waren und der langsam verblutete….ein toter P.E. lag nahe bei ihnen.

"Na toll, ihr Bastarde streitet euch wohl um die Beute", sagte der Mann gerade mit schwacher Stimme.

Dereks Mutter schob die beiden weg und beugte sich zu dem sterbenden Mann herunter.

"Keine Sorge, wir sind hier um Ihnen zu helfen. Jarod, Derek, könnt ihr noch etwas für ihn tun?"

„Nein", erwiderten die beiden.

„Können wir ihnen noch einen letzten Wunsch erfüllen?", fragte Dereks Mutter sanft.

Der liegenden Mann schien alle seine Kräfte zu sammeln um seine letzten Worte zu sprechen.

"Bitte,... um Amy...kümmern...sie sich um meine..."

Damit wich das Leben aus seinen Augen und der Mann war tot.

Der junge Derek schritt auf das Mädchen zu, welches immer noch weinend bei den Überresten ihrer Mutter kniete.

Als er vor ihr stand, wich sie schnell zurück und der junge Derek runzelte die Stirn.

Wieder trat er einen Schritt auf sie zu und wieder robbte sie von ihm weg. Das Ganze wiederholte sich zweimal und schien den jungen Derek sehr zu verwirren.

„Lass den Mist, Derek, du erschreckst das Mädchen ja zu Tode!", rief seine Mutter aus.

Der junge Mann trat zwei Schritte zurück und wirkte noch verwirrter, während seine Mutter sich behutsam dem Mädchen nährte.

„Keine Angst, Kleine….du bist Amy, oder? Wir werden dir nichts tun…"

Hermine sah sich das Mädchen an.

„Amy…das ist wirklich Amy."

„Ja", erwiderte der erwachsene Derek.

Er besah sich die Szene und lächelte leicht.

„Macht 'n guten Eindruck beim ersten Treffen was? Ich war damals verwirrt, weil ich mich von ihr angezogen wirkte, eine Menge Empfindungen, die ich noch nicht kannte. Von diesem Tag an begleitete Amy uns…sie hatte ja auch niemanden mehr, zu dem sie konnte."

Dereks Mutter hielt das weinende Mädchen im Arm, während Jay wie eine Raubkatze herumschlich und der junge Derek seltsam verwirrt umherblickte.

Die ganze Szene wurde wieder blass und veränderte sich.

Sie standen wieder mitten in der Parzelle.

Explosionen erschütterten die Luft und die Jugendlichen schauten sich erschrocken um…Es war eine Schlacht.

Überall lagen junge Les enfants terribles, alle waren tot. Einige Todesser und zerfetzte Dementoren verteilten sich in den Trümmern und Feuer waren ausgebrochen.

Dann erkannte man zwei finstere Schemen, die mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit von einem Punkt zum anderen apparierten und die verbliebenden Les enfants terribles unter Beschuss nahmen, die Älteren.

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie alle sahen, wie diese Kinder kämpfen konnten, ohne irgendwelche Fesseln oder Beschränkungen.

Flüche schossen umher, prallten von Mauern ab oder streckten Leute nieder.

Die Todesser waren alle tot und auch die Les enfants terribles fielen Derek und Jay zum Opfer, welche die apparierenden Schemen waren.

Sie nutzten ein seltsames Angriffskonzept mit ständig wechselndem Muster, was ihre Geschwister scheinbar sehr verwirrte.

Einzig einige P.E. Modelle schienen sich nicht beeindrucken zu lassen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Derek und Jay diese ebenfalls getötet hatten und weiter zogen in Richtung Brüterraum.

„Der Sturm von Parzelle eins", erklärte Derek während sie seinem jüngeren Alter Ego folgten, das bereits an die sechzehn Jahre alt war.

„Wir hatten eine Gruppe angegriffen, welche ein Massaker in Brasilien angerichtet hatten und Brüter einsammelte. Wir wurden von Amy und meiner Mutter getrennt, sie wurden verschleppt wie andere Frauen. Jay und ich waren zunächst orientierungslos….nie waren wir vollkommen auf uns alleine gestellt. Das hatte uns verwirrt. Nach einer Weile kamen wir zu dem Schluss, dass es nicht akzeptabel sei, uns die ‚Vorgesetzten' wegzunehmen und wir entschlossen uns, sie wieder zu holen. Wir dachten nie an Konsequenzen, wir taten es einfach. Und so kamen wir hierher um es zu tun…."

Sie ereichten den Brüterraum, in dem sich noch einige Todesser aufhielten, die scheinbar dabei waren, alle Brüter zu töten.

Derek und Jay hatten sie schnell überwältigt und gelangten zu Amy und Dereks Mutter, die unter dem Imperius Fluch standen.

Derek und Jay musterten die beiden.

„Derek stellt Imperius Fluch fest….Situation inakzeptabel", sprach die junge Version des Deutschen.

„Verstanden…Fluch Ursache dunkler Lord Grindelwald…Beseitigung erforderlich", erwiderte Jay nüchtern.

„Attentäter Mission angemessen…Derek wird die Zielpersonen schützen, Jarod sollte die Fluch Ursache beseitigen."

„Absprache akzeptiert, beginne mit suchen und zerstören."

Der junge Jay wandte sich ab und ging in Richtung der Labore. Derek nahm eine wachende Position ein, die an Lily erinnerte, als sie über Hermine gewacht hatte.

„Jay ging los und beseitigte Grindelwald… er wurde echt fies verletzt dabei, doch er schaffte es… suchen und zerstören war immer eine Spezialität von ihm und ich kriege gleich meine eigenen Probleme…"

Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, als auch schon ein Fluch auf seine jüngere Version zueilte.

Diese blockte ihn geschickt und Lucius Malfoy erschien auf der Bildfläche.

„Verräterischer Abschaum….ihr wagt es, uns anzugreifen….ihr werdet es bereuen", zischte Malfoy, was vom jüngeren Derek nicht mal mit einer Reaktion gewürdigt wurde.

Sie begannen ein Duell mit den schwärzesten der Dunklen Künste.

Harry war wirklich verwundert, wie stark Malfoy zu sein schien. Er blockte Dereks Flüche teilweise mit der bloßen Hand oder ließ Sachen in den Weg schweben, unter anderem auch einige der noch lebenden Brüter, welche teilnahmslos in ihren Liegen lagen.

Doch das kümmerte den jungen Kämpfer wenig, er war ebenso kalt und skrupellos wie sein Gegner.

Unschuldige Leben interessierten ihn einen Dreck, das war deutlich zu spüren und auch Malfoy schien davon irritiert.

Scheinbar hatte er damit gerechnet, dass B.E.13 nach seiner Befreiung so etwas wie ein ethisches Verständnis aufgebaut hatte, doch da lag er falsch.

Malfoy kam langsam in Bedrängnis, da der junge Zauberer begann, ein intensives Sperrfeuer zu erstellen.

Das raubte Malfoy die Bewegungsfreiheit und er war so beschäftigt, Brüter zu seinem Schutz in die Fluchbahnen schweben zu lassen, dass er nicht mehr angreifen konnte.

Plötzlich lachte der Blonde auf und ließ Amy und Dereks Mutter in den Weg fliegen.

Derek brach sein Sperrfeuer ab, doch er blieb bereit.

„Er hatte meine Schwäche gefunden", kommentierte die ältere Ausgabe den Verlauf des Kampfes.

Der junge Derek hob immer wieder seinen Zauberstab, doch Malfoy reagierte sofort und schob die Geiseln zwischen ihn und seinen Angreifer.

Der fies grinsende Blonde nutzte das Dilemma des Jungen aus und sandte immer wieder Schneidflüche in seine Richtung, die ihm die Haut aufschnitten.

B.E. 13 ließ dies teilnahmslos und ohne einen Laut über sich ergehen, bis er eine Lücke fand und diese sofort ausnutzte.

Malfoy wurde von dem gut platzierten Stoßfluch zurückgeschleudert.

B.E.13 ließ die beiden Frauen zu ihren Liegen zurückschweben, als Malfoy sich wieder rührte.

Der junge Regulator drehte sich blitzschnell um, doch zu spät, Lucius hatte einen Fluch in seine Richtung geschleudert.

Derek zog seinen Kopf aus der Schusslinie, doch der Fluch streifte ihn und zerfetzte sein rechtes Auge.

Der Junge antwortete mit einem gut platzierten Todesfluch, doch Malfoy war disappariert, ehe dieser traf.

Amy und Dereks Mutter schienen aus ihrer Trance zu erwachen, genau wie die restlichen lebenden Brüter.

Alle waren vollkommen entsetzt und desorientiert.

Die beiden Frauen stürmten zu Derek, der versuchte seine Verletzung zu heilen.

Jarod torkelte blutüberströmt aus den Durchgängen zu den Laboren in den Raum, ehe er bewusstlos zusammenbrach.

Derek schaffte es, das Auge notdürftig zu flicken, doch ehe der Zauber vollkommen war, brach auch er zusammen und die Szenerie wurde schlagartig in Schwarz getaucht.

„Ich hoffe, das war's", erschallte Dereks Stimme aus der Dunkelheit, doch es wurde wieder hell und sie waren in einem anderen Raum.

Die jüngeren Ausgaben von Amy, Jay und Derek, der eine Augenklappe trug, saßen in einer Art Verhörraum. Kane und Albus Dumbledore hörten dem Bericht von Dereks Mutter zu, der gerade zu enden schien.

„Das ist geradezu unglaublich", sagte Dumbledore gerade.

„Aber es ist die reine Wahrheit", beteuerte Dereks Mutter.

„Das glauben wir Ihnen auch", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Die Frage, die sich mir nun stellt ist, was fangen wir mit zwei zu schwarzmagischen Waffen erzogenen Kindern an?"

„Ich hätte eine Idee, Albus", sagte der Vampir und ein freudiges Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, was ihn bedrohlicher erscheinen ließ.

„Würdige Gegner…Wenn sie gegen mich bestehen, sollten wir sie nehmen…Wir haben gerade eine Knappheit an guten Vollstreckern…alles nur mittelmäßige Idioten, die nicht im Stande sind, Großes zu leisten. Sie könnten dafür eine Lösung sein..."

„Kane, halte dich zurück", warnte Albus, doch der Vampir kicherte fies, während ein Simulationsfeldzauber aufleuchtete.

„Kane, lass das!"

Die Stimme Dumbledores wirkte streng und ließ keinen Widerspruch zu, doch der Vampir ließ sich nicht einschüchtern, während die jugendlichen Beobachter dieser Erinnerung zusammenzuckten.

„Lass mir meinen Spaß, Albus…ich hatte seit einer Ewigkeit keine Gegner mehr, die meiner würdig waren…ich will sie testen. Steht auf und kämpft ihr Waffen…Kämpft! Kämpft! **KÄMPFT!**"

Derek und Jay standen auf, während Amy und Dereks Mutter vollkommen verstört wirkten.

Kein Wunder bei Kanes Anblick, die roten Augen lugten über die Sonnenbrille, welche bis zu Nasenspitze gerutscht war, Finsternis schien von ihm zu strahlen, während seine Kleidung durch magische Macht um ihn herum in Bewegung kam.

Seine spitzen Eckzähne waren deutlich zu erkennen, während er ein psychopathisches Lachen ausstieß, irgendwo zwischen Wahn und Freude.

„KANE! NEIN!", brüllte Dumbledore, doch niemand konnte den sich anbahnenden Kampf noch stoppen.

„Ziele der Kategorie A, alle Bannsiegel aufheben", sprach Kane und die Macht, die er ausstrahlte vervielfachte sich um einiges.

Derek und Jay gingen in Kampfposition.

„Vampire nutzen Bannsiegel um ihre Macht zu zähmen, wenn sie nicht benötigt wird….würden sie das nicht tun, würde der Blutdurst sie vollkommen verzehren", erklärte der ältere Derek und klang dabei wie in einer Unterrichtsstunde.

Die jungen Les enfants terribles griffen Kane an, der nur höhnisch lachte, während die Flüche der beiden seinen Körper in Fetzen rissen.

Die Fetzen wurden zu Dunkelheit, die sich im ganzen Raum ausbreitete.

Dereks jüngeres Ich schien zu erstarren und sah sich irritiert um.

Jay kämpfte einfach weiter gegen die Gestalten, die sich aus der Dunkelheit bildeten, während Kanes freudige Stimme brüllte: „Los doch! Kämpft mit allen Mitteln…Kämpft weiter genau So!"

Jay vernichtete alle Schattengestalten, doch aus ihren Trümmern bildeten sich neue.

Dereks jüngeres Ich tat etwas, dass er noch nie getan hatte, seit sie in diesen Erinnerungen waren. Er grinste…dieses höhnische selbstsichere Halbgrinsen, welches er immer zur Schau trug, seit sie den Deutschen kannten.

„Der Moment des Begreifens…ja, das war er, ich erinnere mich", sagte der ältere Derek und auch bei ihm kehrte das Grinsen zurück…es war verschwunden seit er in seinen eigenen Erinnerungen gefangen war.

Der junge Derek begann sich in Finsternis aufzulösen.

„Wie ist das möglich?", schrie Kane erst erschrocken wie es schien, ehe sich sein Lachen bis zur vollkommenen Extase steigerte.

Der Vampir erschien wieder, nur sein Gesicht war zu sehen, der Rest war Finsternis. Der junge Derek nahm eine ähnliche Form an und ihre Schatten begannen sich zu bekämpfen.

Jarod half seinem Bruder mit konventioneller schwarzer Magie und Kane schien vollkommen aus dem Häuschen.

„**FANTASTISCH! SEIT EWIGKEITEN HATTE ICH KEINEN SO GUTEN KAMPF MEHR! FANTASTISCH MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

Plötzlich war alles vorbei und Kane stand dort in seiner Ursprungsform.

Die Les enfants terribles stellten den Kampf irritiert ein.

Der junge Derek hatte ein wenig Schwierigkeiten, die partielle Magie wieder zu beherrschen und sich aus dem Schattendasein zu lösen.

„Bannsiegel reaktivieren! Ziel erfüllt, ich weiß, was ich wissen wollte."

Kane grinste breit.

„Unsere neuen Vollstrecker…."

Wieder wurde das Bild schwarz und erstand neu, sie waren wieder im Brüterraum und der Falke erwartete sie.

„Dies ist das Ende dieser Etappe der Reise, die nächste steht uns bevor", erklärte Elisabeth und deutete zum Falken.

„Na endlich", brummte Derek ungehalten.

„Wie kommt es, dass du die Vampirmagie kannst?", fragte Hermine.

Derek, der Richtung Tür schritt, hielt inne.

„Partielle Magie ist Illusion und Realität, sie entstammt der Hölle selbst. Der Vampir beschwört seine Diener, er regeneriert seinen Körper damit, stürzt seine Opfer in Panik oder vernichtet sie und zollt sie mit dem Blut, welches er trinkt. Partielle Magie kann man nicht lernen, nur erkennen und begreifen. Mann muss sie sehen und es verstehen, um sie nutzen zu können. Ich verstand. Man kann es nicht erklären, nur verstehen oder nicht und ich verstehe sie einfach."

„Wie bezahlst du deine Diener?", fragte Sara leise

„Wie bitte?"

„Du sagtest der Vampir zollt seinen Dienern das Blut, welches er trinkt, wie bezahlst du deine Diener?"

„Mit den Körpern meiner Opfer…", erwiderte Derek und schritt durch die Tür…

* * *

Na, das wars dann für heute. 

So ihr alle wisst was jetzt kommt, geigt mir eure Meinung und drückt unten links auf go ;)

Bis zum nächsten Update

So long  
Zerengeb


	34. Die Tochter des einen

* * *

**Fade to black

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Zum Glück gibt es hier keine Gema Gebühren, sonst müsste ich J.K. Rowling ne Menge Geld bezahlen für das nutzen ihrer figuren )

Haaaaalllo leute

Huuuuuh, mir gehts gut! Ich habe gerade mit meiner Krachmachkombo einen grandiosen Gig hingelegt und hab dermaßen gute Laune hihi

Die Sonne Scheint mir aus dem , wenn man hinter mir steht muss man ne Sonnenbrille tragen ;)  
Und weil ich so gut drauf bin, hier das neue chapter.  
Mein Dank gilt allen treuen Lesern und natürlich meiner Beta **Lobarie**

Viel Spass!

* * *

33.Die Tochter des einen und das Ich des anderen

„Die Körper deiner Opfer?", fragte Sarah perplex.

„Es ist so, wenn ich mich entschließe, diese Macht voll zu nutzen, dann läuft das nur darauf heraus, meinen Gegner zu vernichten. Auch ich nutze Bannsiegel für diese Magie. Einfache Tricks wie sich in Nebel zu verwandeln und so schnell zu reisen kann ich noch so ausführen, doch wenn ich ernsthaft damit kämpfe, behalten meine Diener die Körper meiner Feinde…sie fressen sie einfach."

„Aber das ist ja furchtbar", sprach Hermine entsetzt.

„Macht hat immer einen Preis, den man zu zahlen hat oder den andere für einen zahlen, das ist wirkliche schwarze Magie, Aktion und Reaktion, Konsequenzen und Preise", erklärte Derek gelassen, während sie dem Falken folgten, der langsam vor ihnen durch die Nebel glitt.

„Was wird uns nun erwarten?", fragte Ron um von dem düsteren Thema, das vorherrschte weg zu kommen.

„Da es mein Hund war, der uns in meinen Geist führte, vermute ich, dass Saras Falke uns in ihren Geist führt."

Das Mädchen blieb stehen.

„Nein, das darf nicht sein!", hauchte sie.

„Der Geist weist uns den Weg, dem wir folgen müssen oder wir gehen verloren in den Wirren dieser Sphäre, keiner kann das ändern", sagte die verträumte Stimme von Elisabeth.

„Das ist nicht gut", erwiderte Sara geschockt.

„Kann ich nachvollziehen, aber wir werden wohl alle unsere Köpfe freigeben müssen, ehe wir an Harrys und Hermines Problem kommen", erklärte Derek ohne sich umzudrehen.

Sara wirkte noch immer unwillig, doch Ron nahm sie an die Hand und redete leise auf sie ein.

Sie liefen noch eine Weile weiter, ehe sie eine weitere Tür erreichten.

Elisabeth schob sie auf und die Gruppe betrat Saras Gedankenwelt.

Sie kamen in ein großes, von der Sonne durchflutetes Wohnzimmer, das eine bequeme Einrichtung besaß. Man erkannte, dass es ein Zaubererhaushalt war, da es keine elektrischen Geräte, gab sondern typische Zauberereinrichtung.

Sara sah sich perplex um.

„Das ist unser altes Haus...in den Staaten."

„Du lebst hier", erklärte Elisabeth und eine Schiebetür glitt auf.

Ein junges Mädchen, die jüngere Sara kam heraus und hüpfte auf ihr älteres Ich zu.

„Ich habe alles aufgeräumt, wir können uns alles ansehen", erklärte sie und hüpfte wieder auf die Schiebetür zu.

Der Falke, der sich auf Rons Schulter niedergelassen hatte, flog dem Mädchen hinterher.

„Wir müssen ihnen..."

„...folgen, schon klar", unterbrach Ron Elisabeths Satz.

Die Gruppe durchschritt die Tür hinter Sara, die ängstlich gezögert hatte.

Sie kamen in einen kleinen Klassenraum, eine Zauberergrundschule.

Ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Zöpfen hielt gerade einen Vortrag über den Beruf ihres Vaters.

Sie war gerade am Ende angelangt und das Mädchen setzte sich.

Die alte Lehrerin, die einen freundlichen Blick hatte, sagte: „Nun ist Sara dran."

Die kleine Sara erhob sich schüchtern und ging nach vorne.

„Also, meine Mami ist Arithmantikerin. Sie rechnet immer ganz tolle Sachen aus und entwickelt so nagelneue Zaubersprüche oder findet heraus, was für ein Zauber benutzt wurde. Sie bekommt Aufgaben von Firmen und auch von den Auroren der AAW. Sie kann ganz, ganz toll und ganz schnell rechnen und damit verdient sie ihr Geld. Also ist Arithmantik doch nicht so doof, wie alle immer denken."

„Und was macht denn dein Papa?", fragte ein frech wirkender Junge.

Die kleine Sara wurde traurig und erwiderte: „Ich habe keinen Papa mehr..."

Das Bild wurde schwarz und erstand wieder neu.

Sara und eine Frau, die ganz offensichtlich ihre Mutter war, saßen zusammen im Wohnzimmer.   
Sara war älter als zuvor, so etwa dreizehn Jahre alt.

Ihre Mutter blätterte in Unterlagen und stellte mit ruhiger Stimme Fragen, die Sara beim Hausaufgaben machen beantwortete, quasi nebenher.

„...und eine zehnprozentige Abweichung entsteht, womit haben wir es dann zu tun?"

„Einen Spannungsfall durch einen äußeren Einfluss. In diesem Fall könnte es beispielsweise ein Vertuschungszauber sein, was natürlich bedeutet, dass noch ein anderer Zauber gesprochen worden ist."

„Korrekt, du bist fast so gut wie ich...das hast du wohl von deinem Vater."

Die junge Sara hielt mit ihrer Feder inne und wirkte traurig.

„Mama...warum erzählst du nie etwas von Papa?"

Die Frau sah auf und schenkte ihrer Tochter einen bedauernden Blick.

„Das würdest du noch nicht verstehen...egal, wie klug du schon bist."

„Aber ich möchte wissen, woher ich komme...alle anderen Kinder haben Großeltern, Onkels, Tanten...nur ich nicht. Warum?"

„Wenn du etwas älter bist, werde ich es dir erklären", erwiderte ihre Mutter nur und wandte sich wieder ihren Unterlagen zu, das verletzte Gesicht ihrer Tochter vollkommen ignorierend.

„Warum hast du es mir nie gesagt?", flüsterte die echte Sara leise.

Ron wirkte nervös und das Bild wechselte wieder.

Sie waren wieder in dem Haus der Spencers, nur war es diesmal wohl eine erst kurz zurückliegende Erinnerung, da die doppelte Sara ein exaktes Ebenbild der echten war.

„…ist ein wirklich gutes Angebot. Ich wäre irre, wenn ich es ablehnen würde", erklärte ihre Mutter gerade.

„Das weiß ich, Mum, aber warum nach England? Das ist so weit weg und…alle meine Freunde sind hier und meine Schule und…"

„Zunächst mal, du wurdest in England geboren, Sara..."

„Aber ich erinnere mich doch nicht mal daran! Seit ich denken kann waren wir hier! Und nur wegen diesem Angebot gehen wir zurück in ein Land, das ich nicht mal kenne! Ich will hier bleiben, Mum."

„Ich weiß, Spätzchen", erwiderte ihre Mutter ruhig. „Doch es ist ein hervorragendes Angebot und außerdem könntest du nach Hogwarts gehen, das ist eine der besten Schulen der Welt. Sag nicht, dass du das nicht verlockend findest."

„Doch schon, aber…"

„Kein Aber, mein Entschluss steht bereits fest, ich habe bereits angenommen. Ich will dich nicht dazu zwingen, aber ich werde es, wenn ich muss, Sara. Du weißt, dass ich seit Jahren auf so ein Angebot warte…bitte sieh es doch ein…"

Sara ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Ja…es ist in Ordnung."

„Ja, es war in Ordnung…und auch wieder nicht", flüsterte ihr reales Ebenbild.

Die anderen Jugendlichen hatten den nicht gerade leisen Streit ein wenig bedrückt verfolgt. Das ging sie wirklich nichts an.

Die Umgebung veränderte sich wieder.

Ein luxuriös eingerichteter Raum erschien.

Die Möbel bestanden aus altem edlen Holz, die Wände waren fensterlos und ebenfalls mit Holz vertäfelt.

Sara lag auf einem riesigen Himmelbett und eine Gestalt mit strubbeligen, schwarzen Haaren stand an der Tür, sich leise mit jemand anderem unterhaltend.

**„NEIN! NICHT DAS!"**, brüllte die reale Sara mit tränenden Augen.

Ron nahm sie in die Arme, während die anderen erschrocken ihre Freundin ansahen.

Nur Derek musterte den Rücken des Schwarzhaarigen skeptisch und Elisabeth wirkte verträumt wie immer.

„Was ist denn los, Sara?", fragte Hermine fürsorglich.

„…nicht diese…bitte nicht diese….", murmelte die weinende Schülerin verzweifelt.

Ein lautes: „Fuck!", von Derek lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Schwarzhaarigen, der ein Tablett vor sich her levitierte.

„Alexander!", rief Harry entsetzt aus.

Der Les enfants terrible stellte sich vor das Himmelbett und musterte Sara mit einem warmen Blick, ehe er wieder ernst wurde und sagte: „Jetzt hör auf Theater zu spielen und steh endlich auf, sonst wird dein Frühstück noch kalt!"

Die liegende Sara schrak auf.

„Harry…!", fragte sie entsetzt.

Alexander lachte kalt.

„Nicht ganz, mein Name ist Alexander. Jetzt steh auf und frühstücke erst mal. Das war 'n heftiger Schocker, den du abbekommen hast."

„Bitte nicht…", flehte die reale Sara verzweifelt

Alexander ließ das Tablett zum Tisch schweben. Er setzte sich und goss sich einen Tee ein, während Sara sich zögerlich erhob.

Sie setzte sich auf sein Nicken hin und frühstückte schweigend.

Nach einer Weile fragte sie leise: „Wo bin ich hier?"

„Beim Lord, mehr wirst du darüber nicht erfahren."

„Bin ich eine Gefangene?"

„Nicht in dem Sinne. Eher ein ganz besonderer Gast, der einigen strengen Regeln unterworfen ist", erwiderte Alexander bestimmt.

Diese Antwort verwirrte Sara sichtlich.

„Und was soll das alles?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Das wirst du von seiner Lordschaft erfahren."

Man erkannte deutlich die Panik in ihrem Gesicht, nachdem sie die Antwort vernahm.

„Keine Sorge, dir wird nichts geschehen", sagte Alexander mit einer seltsamen Wärme in der Stimme, die ganz und gar nicht zu ihm passte, doch dies beruhigte Sara nicht im geringsten.

„Ich werde in zehn Minuten wiederkehren. Dort im Schrank findest du einige Roben. Versuche nicht zu entkommen, das würde nur schief gehen."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Les enfants terrible aus der Tür.

Die Sara aus der Erinnerung begann sich umzuziehen, wobei Derek, Ron und Harry sich anstandshalber umdrehten, während die reale Sara immer noch weinte und sich einfach nicht beruhigen wollte.

Nach einiger Zeit betrat Alexander das Zimmer wieder und forderte Sara auf, ihm zu folgen.

Die Gruppe folgte den beiden durch die Parzelle.

Derek und Elisabeth wirkten beide gleichermaßen angewidert. Sie hatten gedacht, dass die Zeit der Parzellen vorbei wäre, doch dieser Bau unterschied sich kein bisschen von dem, den sie bereits in Dereks Erinnerung gesehen hatten.

Sie erreichten eine große Doppelflügeltür, die von Alexander aufgeschoben wurde.

Mit einer Verbeugung wies er Sara in einen großen Saal und die Beobachter folgten ihr.

Der Boden war wie in ihrem Zimmer mit rotem Samtteppich bedeckt. Kunstvolle Gemälde zierten die Wände und auf einem kleinen Podest stand ein mit kunstvollen Schlangenornamenten bedeckter Thron, auf dem jemand saß.

„Tom Riddle...", brachte Harry heraus.

„Wie Tom Riddle...etwa...Voldemort?", fragte Ron verdutzt.

„Genau Ron...Voldemort...doch nun trägt er sein altes Gesicht. Warum tut er das?"

Harry wirkte verwirrt während Voldemort zu sprechen begann.

Er lächelte warm und fragte: „Ist sie das, Alexander?"

„Ohne den geringsten Zweifel, Mylord", erwiderte dieser.

„Sehr gut, ich bin sehr zufrieden. Du kannst gehen."

„Stets zu Diensten."

Alexander verlies den Thronsaal ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Der Mann erhob sich elegant und schritt langsam auf sie zu.

„Sara. Lass dich ansehen. Es ist sehr lange her."

Die Sara aus den Erinnerungen wirkte verängstigt und entsetzt, doch auch die reale Sara schien gleich zusammenzubrechen.

„Wer sind Sie? Doch nicht Sie-wissen-schon-wer?"

Der Mann grinste schelmisch.

„In der Tat eine sehr interessante Frage. Ich habe viele Namen und Gesichter. Heute kennt man mich im Allgemeinen als Lord Voldemort oder auch Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf und das passende Gesicht dazu habe ich auch, doch nicht jetzt. Nun stehe ich hier als Tom Riddle und trage auch dessen Gesicht."

„Was soll das alles?", fragte Sara ängstlich.

„Du musst dich nicht fürchten. Ich könnte dir nie etwas antun."

Sara verzweifelte fast.

„Setz dich erst einmal", sagte Tom und mit einem Schwenk seiner Hand erschienen zwei bequeme Sessel.

„Warum hast du es mir nie gesagt, Mama...? ...Warum nur?", wisperte die echte Sara verzweifelt.

„Nun, wo soll ich beginnen?", fragte der Mann eher er selbst als sie.

„Vor einiger Zeit, als ich noch auf dem Höhepunkt meiner Kraft war, da gab es mich schon zweimal. Als Voldemort verbreitete ich Schrecken überall auf der Welt. Doch selbst ein mächtiger Schwarzmagier wie ich hat gewisse Grundbedürfnisse, die er zu erfüllen versucht. Eine Frau, ein Heim, ein Kind…"

Die Gruppe konnte nicht glauben, was sie da zu hören bekam. Einzig Derek, Elisabeth und Ron schienen gefasst zu bleiben, doch die verbliebenen drei trugen gleichermaßen entsetzte Gesichter und in Saras Fall, ein verzweifeltes.

„Du siehst deiner Mutter sehr ähnlich. Sie fand kurz nach deiner Geburt heraus, wer ich wirklich war und floh mit dir in die Staaten. Doch ehe ich euch wiederfinden und alle Missverständnisse beseitigen konnte, wurde ich geschlagen. Doch nun, wo ihr nach England zurückgekehrt seid und ich wieder einen Körper besitze, verspürte ich den Wunsch, meine Tochter zu sehen, die man mir so lange Zeit vorenthalten hat."

„Das ist nicht wahr…", flüsterte Sara entsetzt.

„Oh doch", erwiderte er mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Sie…Sie sind…?"

„Dein Vater, ganz richtig."

Das Bild wurde wieder düster.

„Das...das kann ich nicht glauben", flüsterte Harry entsetzt.

Hermine wirkte geschockt und Ron beobachtete das alles mit versteinerter Miene.

„Nun verstehe ich deine Zwickmühle, Jay", flüsterte Derek und behielt dabei eine ernste Miene.

Sara weinte verzweifelter als zuvor.

„Bitte...bitte hasst mich nicht...bitte...bitte...bitte...!"

Sie schien vollkommen zusammenzubrechen.

Hermine versuchte sie zu trösten, doch nichts half.

„...Nein...", flüsterte Harry mit zorniger Stimme.

„Was?", fragte Hermine entsetzt und sah ihren Freund an, der wirklich wütend wirkte.

„Nein!...Nein!...NEIN!...**NEIN!**", schrie er wütend und drehte sich blitzschnell zu Sara um.

„**NEIN! HÖRST DU! NEIN, WIR HASSEN DICH NICHT UND JETZT REISS DICH VERDAMMT NOCH MAL ZUSAMMEN!**"

Sara verstummte abrupt und starrte Harry mit tränenverschmiertem Gesicht an.

„...Was..?"

„Hör mir jetzt genau zu, Sara...du kannst nichts dafür, verstanden? Du wirst dir deswegen jetzt keine Vorwürfe machen...wir wissen, dass du nichts dafür kannst. Und jetzt reiß dich zusammen...wir haben noch viel Schrecklicheres vor uns, dagegen war das sicher noch gar nichts. Ich hasse dich nicht! Verstehst du? Du kannst nichts dafür und nun lass es uns vergessen!"

Sara starrte den Schwarzhaarigen ungläubig an.

„Meinst du das...ernst?", fragte sie mit vor Unglauben triefender Stimme.

„Ist der Papst katholisch?", erwiderte Harry bissig und drehte sich um.

Hermine sah Harry mit einem Lächeln an...wie erwachsen er wirkte...nun war er endgültig kein kleiner Junge mehr.

Rons Fuchs erwartete sie bereits, um sie in den Geist des großen Schülers zu führen.

Ron grinste und erklärte: „Bin schon gespannt, was wir bei mir sehen ist."

„Ist es dir nicht unangenehm?", fragte Derek verwundert.

„Nee...ich glaube eher, dass eh jeder weiß, was in meiner Birne so abgeht, nur ich nicht. Ich hab nix zu verbergen, alles was uns dort erwartet, wissen meine Freunde bereits."

Das entlockte der Schamanin ein Grinsen.

„Ein offener Geist, der keine Geheimnisse hütet, ist stets ein freier Geist, das wird wohl nicht lange dauern", erklärte sie.

Sie erreichten die Tür in den Geist von Ron und traten ein.

Wie erwartet kamen sie in der Küche des Fuchsbaus heraus.

Ein exaktes Ebenbild von Ron, lehnte lässig auf dem Tisch und sah sie an.

„Oh sieh an, Besuch, was wollt ihr denn hier?", erklärte der Gedanken-Ron und nickte ihnen freundlich zu.

„Du interagierst mit uns?", fragte Elisabeth milde überrascht.

„Jepp. Is echt lahm hier drin, keine großen Geheimnisse, 'ne Menge Peinlichkeiten, die eh jeder kennt und eine fast unnormale Geistesdisziplin."

Der reale Ron grinste breit und sagte: „Hab ich auch nicht anders erwartet, doch warum redest du mit uns...das ist bisher noch nie passiert."

„Tja, ich weiß es selbst nicht...aber ich bin du und...sach mal, kommst du dir nicht auch irgendwie schizo vor?"

Der reale Ron grinste als er die Frage hörte.

„Joa, irgendwie schon, aber ich unterhalte mich gerne mit mir."

„Stimmt schon", erwiderte sein geistiges Gegenstück. „Wenigstens widersprechen wir uns nicht."

Harry war vollkommen verwirrt. Erst diese Erinnerungen von seinem Mentor...dann das schreckliche Geheimnis von Sara und nun führte Ron eine Unterhaltung mit sich selbst...und schien sich köstlich darüber zu amüsieren.

„Also,...", rief der reale Ron aus. „...wenn es hier nichts zu sehen gibt, dann sollten wir wohl weiter."

Der Gedanken-Ron lachte leicht und erwiderte: „Sorry Digger, aber der Meinung bin ich nicht."

Die Gruppe sah Rons Gedankenabbild an und wirkte verwirrt.

„Leute, Leute... Ihr habt doch echt nicht gedacht, es wäre so leicht, oder? Bevor ihr in die Gedanken meiner besten Freunde könnt, müsst ihr an mir vorbei...besser gesagt, du musst an mir vorbei, liebster Zwilling. Der Beschützer muss sich raushalten."

„Eine Prüfung des Geistes?" fragte Elisabeth überrascht.

„Oh ja, Führerin...Rons Geist ist frei, doch etwas muss er noch vollenden, ehe ich euch ziehen lassen kann. Er muss sich endlich vollkommen den Kampf gegen sich selbst stellen, das tat er zwar oft im letzten Jahr...doch nun muss er es zu ende bringen."

„Ist das 'n Witz?", fragte der reale Ron fassungslos.

„Tut mir leid, Digger...und noch was, hier gibt es keine Magie, benutz deine Hände. Besiege dich endlich selbst und sei endlich wirklich frei."

„Wirklich frei?"

Harry und Derek wollten sich auf die beiden zu bewegen, doch eine unsichtbare Macht hinderte sie daran.

„Keine Ausflüchte, Ron, keine Hilfe, keine Magie...nur wir beide und unsere Fäuste. Besiege dich endlich selbst und beschreite den letzten Pfad um zum Weg wahrer Größe zu gelangen, auf dem du zu schreiten wünschst", sagte der Gedanken-Ron mit einem breiten Grinsen und stellte sich lässig hin, was wie Harry erkannte, Rons typische Kampfstellung darstellte.

„Kämpfe gegen mich...besiege mich, nur dann kannst du Hermine und Harry wirklich helfen."

Die beiden Rons standen sich in ihrer Kampfstellung gegenüber.

„Du meinst, dass ich ihnen nur helfen kann, wenn ich selbst nicht mehr bin?", fragte der reale Ron und griff sein Gegenüber an.

Dummerweise griff der Gedanken-Ron sein reales Ebenbild in der gleichen Sekunde an, mit exakt dem gleichen Angriff.

Sie beide trafen sich gleichzeitig und wurden exakt gleich zurückgeschleudert.

„Genau das", rief der Gedanken-Ron und startete einen weiteren Angriff, doch auch Ron führte wieder die gleichen Bewegungen aus. Und wieder trafen sie sich an der gleichen Stelle.

„Ob das wirklich so sinnvoll ist?", rief Ron, nachdem sich das Gleiche dreimal wiederholt hatte.

Der Gedanken-Ron grinste nur.

„Das ist der springende Punkt an der Sache...ich kann nicht viel dran ändern, du bist frei, versteh das endlich."

Wieder stellte Harry fest, dass diese Sphäre der Gedanken über eigene Gesetze verfügte, den eigentlich sollten Rons Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf bleiben und ihn auf Ideen bringen.

Stattdessen erschien eine Erinnerung von Jay direkt hinter dem echten Ron und verpasste diesem eine saftige Kopfnuss. Immerhin waren sie schon in Rons Kopf.

„Regel Nummer eins in einem Kampf, tu nie das, was man von dir erwarten würde, du Depp! Immer improvisieren, nie wiederholen, verstanden?"

Der grinsende Jay verschwamm wieder während sich der echte Ron den Kopf hielt.

„Dass der Kerl das niemals lassen kann", brummte er und wich dem Angriff seines anderen Ichs geschickt aus."

„Also improvisieren", wiederholte Ron für sich und begann den Kampf erneut.

Harry fiel auf, dass der falsche Ron immer bei einer lehrbuchmäßigen Technik blieb, während der Echte nun alles abwandelte.

Scheinbar nahm er sich die Schelte seiner Erinnerung zu Herzen.

Einmal führte Ron einen Tritt aus, obwohl ein Aufwärtshaken mit der rechten Faust sinnvoller gewesen wäre, aber genau das schien der Punkt zu sein.

Nun sah es wie ein richtiger Kampf aus, den die beiden Riesen sich lieferten.

Der falsche Ron musste viel einstecken, doch er lächelte.

„Na endlich. Du hast es begriffen, überrasch dich selber, löse dich von allem Vertrauten und behalte es bei. Nun bist du geistig endlich weit genug, um ihnen zu helfen...Nun sind wir endlich bereit für alles was kommt."

Überraschend packte er sein Gegenüber und beide verschmolzen wieder zu einem.

Ron keuchte und fiel schwer atmend auf die Knie.

Die anderen konnten sich wieder bewegen und so stürzten sie sofort los, um ihrem Freund auf die Beine zu helfen.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Sara besorgt.

Anscheinend schien sie ihre eigenen Sorgen wieder verdrängt zu haben.

„Mir geht es...", Ron stockte und sah sich verwundert um. „...Gut...zu gut um ehrlich zu sein, ich fühle mich großartig."

Elisabeth lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Die Geister haben dich geprüft und du hast die Prüfung gemeistert...wir können Großes von dir erwarten, denn du bist ein wahrhaft freier Geist."

Ron grinste breit und richtete sich wieder auf.

Nun erschienen der Wolf von Harry, auf dessen Rücken Hermines Eule saß.

„Nun ist es Zeit...wir sind bereit die Reisenden zu befreien und die Nebel in ihrem Geist zu vertreiben. Es war eine lange Reise, doch das Schlimmste steht uns bevor. Beschützer, halte dich bereit die Widerstände des Zaubers mit mir zu brechen."

Derek nickte Elisabeth zu und folgte dem Wolf und der Eule.

„Ein freier Geist...eine Aufgabe für den Beschützer...", murmelte Hermine und wirkte sehr nervös.

„Hast du Angst?", fragte Harry sie leise während sie wieder durch den Nebel wanderten.

„...ja...so viel, wie nie zuvor in meinem Leben. Ich hab Angst...es wieder zu sehen...du weißt schon..."

Harry verstand sofort.

Sie sprach von dem Vergewaltigungsversuch...auch er selbst hatte Angst davor, doch nun versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

Fürsorglich nahm er ihre Hand und verschlang seine Finger mit ihren.

„Keine Sorge...ich bin da, ich war da und werde es immer sein."

Sie lächelte ihn einfach an.

„...Danke..."

* * *

Oh yeah, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen :)

Der Schreiberling ist fertig, nun solltet ihr euer Autorenwerk verrichten.  
Es ist nun schon drei Uhr Morgens, ich geh in die poofe.

Wir lesen uns beim nächsten Update.

Gruß!  
Z.


	35. Vollmond

* * *

**Fade to black

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Sagen wir es wie die Musiker, die Skala gehört J.K. Rowling, und ich spiele eine Session drauf ;) 

Also leute ich bin echt stiolz auf euch :) 13 Reviews innerhalb von 24 Stunden, echt klasse, soviel fleiß gehört belohnt, daher das neue chap sofort hinterher, aber gewöhnt euch nicht daran :P

Das nächste chap dauert wieder ein zwei Wochen okay?

Vielen Dank an alle Leser (auch die Schwarzleser) und an **Lobarie, **die wieder klasse gebetat hat!

Genug des gesülzes, viel Spass mit

* * *

**34.Vollmond**

* * *

Sie wanderten durch den tiefen Nebel, folgten den Geistern, doch keiner kannte das Ziel, obwohl sie alle wussten, wohin es ging.

Der Beschützer meditierte, hielt sich bereit, bereit seine Rolle zu spielen. Die Begleiter hatten sich selbst gesehen...Sie mussten sich selbst akzeptieren, von sich selbst anerkannt werden und die Reisenden blickten bange auf das, was kommen sollte und schon lange geschehen war.

Und der Beschützer kann die Gestalten des Nebels, die Wallungen des Vergessens vernichten. Die Begleiter haben selbst ihren Halt gefunden und werden ihn den Reisenden geben. Und die Führerin wird alles aufbewahren...für die, die noch kommen.

Ja, dachte Elisabeth, es war wie in der alten Legende von Beil und seiner Gattin, die vor Urzeiten eine wichtige Aufgabe zu erfüllen hatten und dafür auf eine geistige Odyssee gingen. Der mächtige Krieger Hanuk hatte sie begleitet, der Bote des Todes, wie er auch heute noch genannt wurde. Eine in sich zerrissene Begleiterin und ihr Gatte, der sich seiner selbst nicht sicher war. Und damals war die Führerin ein Mitglied eines Feindesstammes gewesen, die nicht mehr Feind sein wollte.

Es war erstaunlich wie sich die alte Legende heute wiederholte.

Harry und Hermine hatten etwas wichtiges zu tun. Derek war sicherlich ein Todesbote. Sara war in sich zerrissen und Ron sich seiner selbst nicht sicher. Und sie selbst, ja sie gehörte einst zu ihren Feinden und wollte dies nicht mehr sein...

Beils Geschichte wiederholte sich, so wie die Ältesten ihres Stammes es vorhergesehen hatten...wie sie es seit Generationen prophezeiten.

Diese Gedanken begleiteten die Schamanin, während sie den Geistern folgte, durch den dichtesten Nebel, den sie jemals gesehen hatte.

Das war ja nicht ihre erste Reise, doch bei weitem die Faszinierendste.

Nach langer Zeit erreichten sie eine Pforte.

Derek öffnete sie und lief voran in den Kopf von Harry oder Hermine...oder vielleicht von beiden, wenn das möglich war.

Sie fanden sich in der Kapelle von Little Whinging wieder...die Kapelle, die Harry, Derek und Hermine bereits kannten.

Doch im Gegensatz zu den anderen Köpfen in denen sie bisher waren, wurden sie hier nicht von einer geistigen Version des Besitzers erwartet...alles war leer und unnatürlich still.

„Und was nun?", fragte Derek, der sich fragend umsah.  
Elisabeth sah sich um und deutete auf eine Tür hinter dem Altar.

„Wir müssen dorthin. Beschützer, du wirst uns den Weg freikämpfen müssen, doch bedenke, die Magie der Menschen wirkt nicht in dieser Sphäre. Nur der Körper...oder die Magie der älteren Geister."

Derek blickte Elisabeth an und grinste.

„Ich denke, ich verstehe."

„Was passiert nun?", fragte Sara nervös.

„Wir werden warten, bis der Beschützer seine Aufgabe erfüllt, denn die Erinnerungen werden sicherlich geschützt", erwiderte Elisabeth gelassen.

Derek schritt auf die Tür zu.

Je näher er kam, desto düsterer wurde es in der Kapelle.

**„HALT!"**

Die seltsam vertraute Stimme hallte durch die Kapelle, als Derek noch fünf Schritt von der Tür entfernt war.

Ein junger Mann erschien vor der Tür, scheinbar nutzte er partielle Magie, ähnlich wie Derek sie nutzen konnte.

Er trug eine extrem altmodisch wirkende Regulatorenuniform, hatte kurzgeschnittene braune Haare, einen ebenso braunen gepflegten Vollbart und stählerne blaue Augen.

Er kam Harry seltsam bekannt vor und fixierte den Regulatoren durchdringend.

„Dies ist Sperrgebiet. Niemand ist befugt hier einzutreten", sprach der junge Mann hart.

Plötzlich schlich sich die Erkenntnis in Harrys Geist.

„Dumbledore…Albus Dumbledore."

Hermine sah ihren Freund erschrocken an.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass dies der Junge Dumbledore ist?", fragte sie entsetzt

„Ja doch...seht ihn euch an, diese Augen...er ist es! Glaubt es mir."

Sara machte ein ungläubiges Gesicht.

„Glaubt ihr etwa, dass es der Direktor war, der sich an eurem Geist zu schaffen gemacht hat?"

„Scheint ja so...sieht zumindest verdammt danach aus", erklärte Ron düster.

Derek indes ließ sich nicht beeindrucken.

„Wir sind gekommen um diese Tür zu durchschreiten. Und genau das werden wir auch tun."

„Das glaube ich nicht. Ab hier ist Endstation, tritt zurück!"

„Nein. Ich werde den Weg freiräumen, denn genau das ist meine Aufgabe hier!"

„Dann muss ich dich töten, du lässt mir keine andere Wahl, Eindringling."

Dumbledores jüngeres Ich begann sich ähnlich wie Kane in Dereks Erinnerung aufzulösen.

Derek schien seinen Gegner zu fixieren und begann zu sprechen.

„Ziel der Kategorie A erkannt, alle Bannsiegel aufheben!"

Auch Derek begann sich aufzulösen.

„Du beherrschst es auch?", hallte die Stimme des jungen Dumbledores durch die Kapelle.

Es folgte keine Antwort, stattdessen begann der gruseligste Kampf, den die Gruppe jemals gesehen hatte.

Die ganze Kapelle schien kalt zu werden, gerade so, als ob Dementoren hier hausen würden.

Gestalten von solch schrecklicher Gestalt, dass die Geschockten Schüler ihre Angst kaum beherrschen konnten, gingen aufeinander los und zerfetzten sich gegenseitig, nur damit aus ihren Fetzen noch schrecklichere Gestalten erwachen konnten.

Einen solchen Kampf hatte Harry noch nie gesehen, und plötzlich konnte er den Blick einfach nicht mehr abwenden...

Er konnte sehen, durch die Finsternis konnte er sehen.

Auch Ron betrachtete das Schauspiel mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck.

Harry konnte Dumbledore und Derek erkennen, die in der Finsternis hin und her schwebten, auf eine seltsame Weise.

So als seien sie halb hier und halb woanders.

Sie schienen ihre Diener nur mit der Kraft ihrer Gedanken zu steuern.

Nun erkannte Harry auch, was sie wirklich versuchten...die Schatten zerfetzten sich nicht gegenseitig, sie versuchten den Körper des Feindes in den Nebeln zu finden, denn obwohl man sie sehen konnte, waren sie nicht an dem Ort, an dem man sie sah.

Die Gesetze der Natur griffen in dieser Finsternis nicht, die von beiden Kämpfern ausging, sie manifestierten eine eigene Welt mit eigenen Gesetzen.

In Harrys Kopf machte es Klick und er verstand was partielle Magie war.

Auch in Rons Gesicht erschien so etwas wie Verständnis.

Harry sah sich um und erkannte die Schattengestalten...die Diener von denen Derek gesprochen hatte...sie waren überall, zu jeder Zeit.

Sie waren immer da, lauerten im Schatten und warteten...warteten darauf hervorzukommen.

Sie waren immer da, wenn man sie benötigte.

‚Kommt zu mir!', befahl Harry intuitiv in seinen Gedanken.

‚Ja Herr!', antworteten einige seltsam verzerrte Stimmen in seinem Geist.

Er konnte spüren wie sein Körper aus der normalen Welt gezogen wurde...und es war ein seltsam fremdes und zugleich sehr vertrautes Gefühl.

Als würde er apparieren und noch hier bleiben, als wäre er halb hier und halb dort, wo immer ‚dort' auch war.

Hermine und Sara keuchten erschrocken auf.

Auch Ron war in so einen Zustand übergegangen.

Derek hatte unterdessen irgendwie den richtigen Dumbledore erwischt.

Dieser löste sich aus der Halbwelt und fiel schwer verletzt zu Boden. Seine Diener wollten zu ihm und ihm helfen, ihn heilen, doch Dereks Diener hielten sie zurück, hielten sie fern von ihrem Herren..

Erst jetzt wurde der Regulator auf seine Schützlinge aufmerksam, die Schwierigkeiten hatten sich wieder zu lösen.

„Befehlt ihnen zu warten!", schallte Dereks Stimme durch den Raum.

‚Geht weg!', dachte Harry. ‚Wartet bis ihr gebraucht werdet!'

‚Unser Preis für unsere Dienste Herr! Gebt uns unseren Lohn!'

‚Ihr habt noch keinen Dienst geleistet! Ihr habt noch nichts verdient!', dachte Harry konzentriert.

‚Ja, Herr', erschallte die Antwort in seinem Kopf

Nun wurden die Stimmen leiser, waren aber immer noch da.

‚Wir sind hungrig...bitte, wir wollen...fressen...'

Derek manifestierte sich ebenfalls wieder in der Sphäre der Gedanken und schritt schnell auf Harry und Ron zu, während Dumbledores Diener geschlagen zu sein schienen, da auch sie sich zurückzogen.

Derek fasste Harrys und Rons Hände und murmelte eine komplizierte Beschwörung.

Plötzlich verstummten die Stimmen in seinem Kopf und Harry konnte die Schattengestalten auch nicht mehr sehen.

„Bannsiegel", erklärte der Regulator kurz angebunden, ehe er sich wieder dem jungen Dumbledore zuwandte.

„Du kennst die Regeln dieser Magie und weißt was nun kommt."

Der Verletzte grinste schwach.

„Natürlich...bring es hinter dich...wer mich besiegt, hat seine Gründe einzutreten...gib ihnen ihren Lohn..."

Derek grinste leicht, ehe eine Art Drachenkopf bestehend aus Finsternis aus seiner Schulter wuchs und den jungen Dumbledore gierig verschlang.

Die Mädchen wandten sich entsetzt ab, während Harry und Ron das Geschehen mit versteinerten Mienen verfolgten.

„Bannsiegel reaktivieren!", sprach Derek und wandte sich zu seinen Schülern um.

„Ihr habt sie begriffen...ihr musstet wohl einen wirklichen Kampf dafür erleben."

Harry war verwirrt und versuchte, das eben erlebte in Worte zu fassen.

„Versuch es erst gar nicht, Harry, das geht nicht...aber ihr beide habt die partielle Magie begriffen...Es überrascht mich und gleichzeitig wundert es mich nicht. Lernt sie zu beherrschen, aber ein anderes Mal, wir müssen weiter."

Ron und Harry nickten.

Die Mädchen schienen immer noch entsetzt von den Ereignissen.

Elisabeth dagegen wirkte von dem ganzen Geschehen seltsam unberührt.

Wie in Trance schritt sie auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie.

„Wir müssen es sehen...Jetzt", sprach sie mit seltsam monotoner Stimme, die Harry an seine Begegnung mit den Dementoren erinnerte.

Mit Unbehagen folgte die Gruppe der Schamanin durch die geöffnete Tür und fand sich erneut in der Kapelle wieder.

Der junge Harry saß vor seiner Nische, in der sich nun die junge Hermine kauerte.

Eine Stimme von draußen rief Hermines Namen.

Das Mädchen, welches ein extrem trauriges Gesicht zeigte, schritt auf den jungen Harry zu.

„Ich muss gehen...zu meiner Mum..."

Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wage und in ihrer Hand leuchtete es kurz, ehe eine Lilie darin erschien.

Sie drückte sie dem Jungen in die Hand und lief schnell Richtung Tür.

„Warte!", rief der junge Harry ihr nach. Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich um.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte er sie.

„Hermine Granger", war die leise Antwort.

„Kann ich dich mal wieder sehen...Ich glaube, du brauchst einen Freund."

Hermine lächelte leicht, was in seltsamem Kontrast zu ihren traurigen Augen stand.

„Ja...wenn du möchtest...ich möchte es", erwiderte sie.

Die Erinnerung verblasste und erstand wieder neu.

Dieses Mal waren sie nicht in der Kapelle, sondern auf dem Spielplatz von Little Whinging.

Hermine lachte gerade herzhaft über Harry, der seinen Onkel Vernon imitierte.

Wieder verschwamm die Erinnerung und erstand neu, zeigte die beiden beim Fangen spielen im nahen Park.

Immer mehr Erinnerungen kamen, die zeigten wie Harry und Hermine als Kinder oft miteinander gespielt hatten.

„Das...das glaube ich nicht", stotterte Harry. „...ich...ich war glücklich als Kind...warum hat man mir das weggenommen..?"

Auch Hermine schien vollkommen bestürzt.

„Ich habe in Little Whinging gewohnt?"

Immer mehr und mehr glückliche Kindheitserinnerungen wurden offenbart, bis es schließlich düster wurde.

Der junge Harry stand schützend vor einer weinenden Hermine.

Ihnen gegenüber stand ein bedrohlich aussehender Mann.

Er war groß, muskulös und hatte schwarze Haare.

Seine gelben Augen glitzerten manisch, als er die Kinder fixierte und das breite Grinsen entblößte, seine scharf geschliffenen und gelb angelaufenen Zähne.

„Willst du mich aufhalten, kleiner Junge?"

Er kicherte hämisch und stieß ein tiefes unzufriedenes Knurren aus.

„Ich mag Kinder gerne..." Er grinste erneut und die geschärften Zähne blitzten widerlich gelb im Licht des fast schon vollen Mondes. „...und die Schwester dieser kleinen Schönheit gehört mir schon...was willst du dagegen tun, Junge...wie willst du mich aufhalten, häh?"

Nun lachte er hämisch...ein hundeartiges heulendes Lachen.

„Na was willst du tun, Junge? Verrate es mir schon!"

„Das ist doch...Fenrir...Fenrir Greyback", stieß Derek überrascht aus..

„Der berüchtigte Werwolf?", fragten Ron und Sara gleichzeitig.

„Ja, ich kenne die alten Fahndungsfotos...Er interessierte mich deshalb, weil er plötzlich verschwand...keiner wusste warum", erwiderte der Regulator.

„Hmmmm, du riechst gut Junge, Zeit für 'n kleinen Snack", grinste Greyback mit Begeisterung in seiner Stimme.

Der Werwolf setzte zum Sprung an, wollte Harry anscheinend in Fetzen reißen.

Doch die junge Hermiene schrie panisch auf.

Eine Welle silbernen Lichtes ging von ihr aus und schleuderte Greyback von Harry weg.

„Ein unkörperlicher Patronus?", fragte Derek erstaunt.

Der junge Harry sah das Mädchen an, welches nun seltsam glühte.

„Hermine...wie machst du das?", fragte er perplex.

„...I...i...ich weiß nicht...", erwiderte Hermine verwirrt und am Rande der Panik.

„Harry, hilf mir...", flüsterte die ältere Hermine monoton, als auch ihr jüngeres Gegenstück anfing zu schreien.

„Harry hilf mir!...es...es...es tut so weh...Harry hilf mir bitte!"

Eine weitere Welle ging von dem Mädchen aus, und noch eine und noch eine, jedes Mal begleitet von einem markerschütternden Schmerzensschrei Hermines.

Fenrir Greyback heulte ebenfalls jedes mal vor Schmerz auf, wenn das silberne Licht ihn traf.

Seine Haut war verkohlt und schälte sich von seinem Fleisch. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde spürte Harry so etwas wie Mitleid für den Werwolf, doch wirklich nur für eine Sekunde.

**„ICH...ICH KANN ES NICHT STOPPEN!"**, kreischte die junge Hermine verzweifelt.

Immer noch ging Welle um Welle des silbernen Lichtes von dem Mädchen aus, das jedes Mal schrie vor Schmerzen.

Der junge Harry hatte sich in ihre Arme geworfen und schüttelte sie.

**„HERMINE, BERUHIGE DICH! ER IST TOT, ER IST SCHON TOT!"**

Tatsächlich lag der Werwolf regungslos am Boden, vollkommen verbrannt.

„Silbervergiftung...", flüsterte Derek und musterte das junge Mädchen, das immer noch Welle um Welle silbernen Lichtes in die Nacht sandte.

„Ein vollkommen reiner unkörperlicher Patronus...so was habe ich noch niemals sehen dürfen."

Die Stimme des Regulatoren klang ehrfürchtig als er diese Worte sagte.

Die junge Hermine schrie immer noch vor Verzweiflung und Schmerzen, ehe sie zusammenbrach und das silberne Licht erlosch.

Stille brach herein und wirkte so unnatürlich, nur um im nächsten Moment vom Ploppen vieler apparierender Personen wieder gebrochen zu werden.

Auroren, Leute vom Magischen Katastrophenschutz, Heiler und Vergissmichs erschienen aus dem Nichts.

„**ES IST GREYBACK...ER IST TOT, SILBERVERGIFTUNG**", schrie einer der Auroren seinen Kollegen zu, als er den Leichnam des Werwolfs fand.

Andere entdeckten Harry und Hermine.

„Das sind ja nur Kinder und...meine Güte...es ist Harry Potter, Leute!"

Der junge Harry hatte sich wieder schützend vor Hermine gestellt, die Arme ausgebreitet und ein entschlossenes Gesicht zur Schau stellend.

„Harry...?", erklang eine fragende Stimme, die alle kannten.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte der junge Harry aggressiv, als Albus Dumbledore die Szene betrat.

„Keine Sorge, Harry, wir sind Freunde...ihr habt nichts mehr zu befürchten."

Dumbledore sah seinen Schützling durchdringend an und erklärte: „Ich denke, es wird das Beste sein, wenn keiner der hier Anwesenden noch länger hiervon Kenntnis behält...Morgan, wir müssen einige Maßnahmen besprechen!"

Die Szenerie wurde wieder düster und leer.

„Dumbledore..."

Harrys Worte verklangen in der düsteren Leere.

„Evelyn...Greyback...", flüsterte Hermine traurig.

"Wir wurden wieder betrogen…Um Wissen…um Erinnerungen…schon wieder."

Harrys Stimme war eindeutig wütend.

„**SCHON WIEDER! WARUM TUST DU DAS, ALTER MANN!**"

Dereks Stimme erhob sich und ihr Klang war stählern.

„Alle sind wir nur Schachfiguren...in einem Spiel der Großmeister, ahnungslos und entbehrlich."

Die Kapelle erschien wieder und Elisabeth stand an der Pforte.

„Wir müssen gehen, die Reise ist zuende."

Sie traten wieder heraus und bemerkten als erstes, dass die Nebel verschwunden waren. Die Luft wirkte klar und frisch, selbst diese unwirkliche Stimmung die immer in der Sphäre der Gedanken geherrscht hatte, war einfach verschwunden.

„Es ist Zeit zu erwachen..."

Das Bild verschwamm und Harry schlug seine Augen auf.

Er war wieder in der Schwitzhütte.

Seine Glieder waren steif und schmerzten. Er hatte fürchterlichen Durst...so, als würde er schon ewig hier sitzen.

„Die Reise war ungewöhnlich lang", ließ sich Elisabeth vernehmen.

„Fuck...wir waren einen ganzen Tag weg?", rief Derek erstaunt aus.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Ron irritiert.

"Schau mal raus, wir haben Vollmond, doch als wir uns hier hinein gesetzt haben war er noch nicht ganz voll...ich hab den Kalender im Kopf."

„Ein ganzer Tag?", fragte Sara erstaunt.

„Trinkt erstmal davon, das kompensiert den Flüssigkeitsmangel", sprach Elisabeth mit verträumter Stimme.

Sie reichte einen Lederbeutel herum, der mit einer seltsam würzigen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war, von der jeder einen Schluck trank. Anschließend fühlten sich alle besser.

Harry setzte den Beutel ab und verließ die Schwitzhütte mit entschlossenen Schritten. Die anderen folgten ihm und erkannten, dass er sich mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand wieder angezogen hatte.

„Harry? Was hast du vor?", fragte Derek vorsichtig.

„Ich gehe zu Dumbledore…der hat viel zu erklären", erwiderte Harry grimmig.

„Harry, wir sollten erst mal…", begann Ron, doch der Schwarzhaarige hörte nicht auf ihn.

„Die Zeit der Ausreden ist vorbei!", zischte Harry mit bedrohlicher Stimme.

Dann begann er sich in schwarzen Nebel aufzulösen und sah seinen eigenen Körper fasziniert dabei an.

„Er hat sie wirklich verstanden….", meinte Derek mit einem Grinsen.

„Wie kannst du dich darüber freuen? Er wird sich in große Schwierigkeiten bringen", schimpfte Hermine.

„Das wird schon, er weiß, was er tut. Doch nun etwas anderes, Sara, Ron?"

Die Angesprochenen sahen den Regulatoren verwundert an.

„Sara…wir wissen es jetzt, akzeptiere das…und Ron, bitte entbinde Jay von seinem Eid. Ich weiß, er hat etwas herausgefunden und ich weiß, es hängt mit Sara zusammen, doch er darf nichts sagen, das macht ihn fertig."

Ron nickte verstehend und erwiderte: „Lass mich das mit Sara erst mal in Ruhe besprechen, ja?"

Derek nickte leicht.

„Damit nähert sich meine Aufgabe hier dem Ende", sprach die verträumte Stimme von Elisabeth.

„Sieht so aus, Schwesterherz. Auf alle Fälle erstmal Danke", sagte Derek und schenkte ihr zum ersten Mal ein aufrichtiges Lächeln…

* * *

Es war faszinierend als Nebel durch das Schloss zu reisen, zwar recht Kräfte zehrend, aber immerhin kam er extrem schnell voran.

Er brauchte vielleicht zehn Sekunden um zum Büro des Schulleiters zu gelangen.

Der Einfachheit halber nahm er seine körperliche Form erst wieder hinter dem Wasserspeier an…ihm stand nicht der Sinn danach, Passwörter zu erraten, was er wollte waren Antworten! Und er wollte sie jetzt, nicht irgendwann.

Entschlossen schritt er die Treppe hoch und klopfte kräftig an der Tür zum Schulleiterbüro.

„Herein", ertönte es gedämpft.

Harry öffnete die Tür und trat energisch ein.

Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch und hatte die Fingerkuppen aneinander gelegt.

Er sah Harry mit einer Ruhe an, die den Schüler ahnen ließ, dass er bereits erwartet wurde.

„Das hat ja ein wenig gedauert, Harry. Waren die Ausflüge in den Geist deiner Begleiter so langwierig? Denn dass Derek so lange gebraucht hat, meine Schutzzauber zu brechen glaube ich nicht, dafür waren sie zu alt und zu sehr angegriffen von dir."

Diese Worte hatten Harrys Wut nur weiter angefacht.

Er wusste es also…und er wusste, dass sie dahinter kommen würden. Er hatte sie alle gespielt wie eine Geige, so wie ihm der Sinn stand…und anscheinend bereute er es nicht, nicht im geringsten.

„Sie haben einiges zu erklären….", presste Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Ist das so?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig.

Er wirkte ernst, kein Glitzern, kein Funkeln in den Augen. Nein, der Direktor wirkte einfach nur ernst.

„Sie haben meinen Geist manipuliert!", rief Harry erbost aus.

„Oh ja, das streite ich nicht ab. Und nicht nur deinen, auch den von Miss Granger und ihrer Familie…ihrer ganzen Familie, ihrem Freundeskreis, die Eingreiftruppe des Ministeriums, das halbe Ministerium, das Kenntnis davon hatte. Das war eine Menge Arbeit kann ich dir versichern, besonders da du ein extrem hohen Widerstand gegen Gedächtniszauber aufweist."

Harry war fassungslos.

Dumbledore bereute es nicht im geringsten.

„Warum machen Sie das? Warum manipulieren Sie uns?"

Harry fehlten fast die Worte um seiner Wut Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Sage mir Harry…hast du jemals daran gedacht, dass ich eventuell Gründe für mein Handeln habe? Dass ich Gründe habe, die alles rechtfertigen, die ich aber niemanden darzulegen habe? Wir haben viel gemeinsam, wir beide und trotzdem habe ich weit mehr Erfahrung als du. Ich kämpfe schon seit mehr als siebzig Jahren gegen dunkle Mächte. Ich habe bereits Dinge gesehen und erlebt, die du dir nicht mal ansatzweise vorstellen kannst. Und jetzt sage mir, Harry: Warum sollte ich mich rechtfertigen müssen?"

„**WIR SIND KEINE VERDAMMTEN SCHACHFIGUREN!**", brüllte Harry vor Wut.

„Und gerade da irrst du dich, Harry."

Der Schwarzhaarige stockte.

Was ging nur in dem Kopf dieses Manipulators vor?

„Wir alle sind Schachfiguren in einem ewigen Spiel. Ich genauso wie du. Auch ich war einst ein Bauer, so wie du es nun bist. Im Laufe der Zeit wurde ich mehr. Tom Riddle hat Pläne um die Welt zu beherrschen…und im Gegensatz zu allen anderen vor ihm, besitzt er sowohl das Wissen, als auch die Möglichkeiten, dies zu erreichen. Und ich bin der Einzige, der dies weiß. Ich bin das Einzige, was im Moment zwischen Riddle und der Weltherrschaft steht. Alle Probleme, die er noch hat, wird er bald gelöst haben und hättest du ihn nicht aufgehalten damals, wäre er schon soweit, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Meine Aufgabe ist es, ihn aufzuhalten, nicht weil ich es so wollte, nicht weil es mir so großen Spaß macht, sondern einfach weil ich es kann. Wir sind an einem Schlüsselpunkt angelangt, Harry. Hier laufen alle Fäden zusammen, die vor Urzeiten geknüpft wurden. Ja, ich habe dich manipuliert und so viele andere. Damit du die Möglichkeit bekommst deine Gaben zu nutzen, damit du mir einst nachfolgen kannst. Und ich habe auch zugelassen, dass deine Zeit als Marionette bald endet."

„Was bedeutet das alles…reden Sie endlich einmal Klartext!", forderte Harry mit Härte in der Stimme.

„Dunkele Kräfte, die versuchen alles zu beherrschen hat es zu jeder Zeit gegeben, Harry. Und zu jeder Zeit gab es Menschen, die dagegen etwas unternommen haben und so wird es zu jeder Zeit sein. Meine Zeit läuft ab, Harry. Dein Vater hätte mir nachfolgen sollen, doch er starb zu früh. Dann warst nur noch du da, der meinen Anforderungen entsprach. Du musstest geformt werden. Doch durch den Zwischenfall mit Greyback erlangtest du zu schnell Kenntnis von Magie, das musste ich verhindern. Alles was bisher geschah, deine Kindheit bei den Dursleys, alle Aufgaben und Hindernisse, die du bisher zu bestehen hattest, dienten dazu, den jungen Mann zu formen der du nun bist…jemand, dem ich meine Nachfolge anvertrauen kann. Du fühlst dich manipuliert? Nun, hart ausgesprochen kann man das so nennen, doch ich würde sagen, ich habe dich geformt. Ich weiß, dass ich Voldemort nicht aufhalten kann….insbesondere, da ich ohne den Stein der Weisen schon nicht mehr leben würde…"

Harry stockte.

Was hatte er gesagt?

„Du hast richtig gehört, Harry, ohne die Hilfe von Nicholas wäre ich schon vor zwanzig Jahren gestorben. Doch ich konnte die Welt nicht einem Irren überlassen. Ich kann diese Welt erst dann verlassen, wenn ich weiß, dass ich sie in guten Händen zurücklasse…und diese Zeit ist nahe. Ich bin eigentlich schon tot, verstehst du? Alles was ich noch tun konnte und kann, ist der nachfolgenden Generation die Mittel zu geben um sich wehren zu können. Willst du mich deswegen verurteilen?"

Der junge Mann war fassungslos. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

„Ich konnte nichts planen Harry, allerdings konnte ich dich lenken. Und nun? Sage mir, Harry, wie sieht es bei dir aus? Kannst du dunkle Mächte bekämpfen? Hast du Erfahrung im Umgang mit dunklen Kräften? Weißt du nun, was du tun kannst um zu helfen? Bist du nicht glücklich so wie du nun bist?"

„Warum sollte ich! Alle Welt bürdet mir ihre Last auf. Ich muss immer kämpfen und alles Glück, was ich besaß haben Sie mir genommen! Warum sollte ich glücklich sein?"

Harry war zutiefst verwirrt...was wollte Dumbledore von ihm?

Doch der alte Mann lachte nur.

Harry wusste nicht was er fühlen sollte...Wut, Resignation, Enttäuschung, Trauer...all dies mischte irgendwie mit.

„Du hast es immer noch nicht verstanden, Junge...du kannst kämpfen nicht wahr? Du kannst gut kämpfen...nenne mir den Grund! Ich bin sicher, Derek hat dir dazu etwas gesagt."

Harry stockte und eine Erinnerung wallte sich auf...Dereks Stimme, die einen Satz sprach, der ihm tatsächlich schon einmal viele Kopfschmerzen bereitet hatte...

„...man ist nur gut in etwas, das man gerne macht...", wiederholte der junge Mann leise.

„Richtig. Du kannst die dunklen Kräfte nicht nur sehr effektiv bekämpfen, nein, du hast dies auch stets aus deinem eigenen freien Willen getan. Ich habe dir die Türen nur geöffnet, hindurchgeschritten bist du immer von selbst. Der Gedächtniszauber war ein einmaliger Eingriff von mir. Nicht nur wegen dir, auch wegen Miss Granger. Eine Hexe, die in so jungen Jahren einen vollkommen reinen unkörperlichen Patronus erschaffen kann, hätte eine Sensation gegeben. Man hätte sie nicht in Ruhe gelassen. Warum also sollte ich mich schämen oder gar Reue zeigen? Natürlich, du hast deine schönen Erinnerungen verloren, und dennoch war es die einzige Möglichkeit, euch beide zu schützen. Und nun sage mir, Harry...ist dies ein guter Grund?"

Harry schluckte schwer...ihm fiel nichts ein, was er erwidern konnte.

„Sage mir, habe ich richtig entschieden? Hast du die Konsequenzen vorhergesehen? Hast du alles bedacht? Sieh es als Lektion an, Harry...Nichts ist, wie es scheint und nichts scheint, wie es ist. Verurteile mich wenn du willst, sei wütend, doch bedenke immer, dass alle meine Entscheidungen nicht alleine für mich sind, sondern für alle. So war es mein ganzes Leben lang und so wird es bleiben bis das Elixier seine Wirkung verliert, was nicht mehr allzu fern ist. Und wenn der Tag gekommen ist, dann stehst du alleine mit deinen Freunden, so wie ich immer alleine mit meinen Freunden stand. Und nun geh...wir reden ein anderes Mal darüber, wenn du endlich weißt, was du eigentlich willst."

Damit ließ Dumbledore einen zutiefst verwirrten Jungen stehen und verschwand in einer Seitentür...

Harry wandte sich ab und verließ das Büro.

Wut spielte keine Rolle mehr. Immer noch hallten die Worte des alten Zauberers durch seinen Kopf...und auch die wiedererlangten Erinnerungen.

Er schritt zu seinen Räumen, wo er schon von Hermine erwartet wurde, die ihn mit einem seltsamen Lächeln ansah.

Sie zog den verwirrten Jungen ihn in eine feste Umarmung und flüsterte: „Du warst immer für mich da...du hast mir öfter das Leben gerettet, als ich es zählen könnte...du hast mir immer geholfen. Wenn diese neuen, alten Erinnerungen zu etwas gut sind, dann zu einer Frage, die ich mir schon lange stelle...nun ist es endlich klar...Du warst immer für mich da und wirst es immer sein...und ich will auch immer für dich da sein...Harry...Ich liebe dich...egal, was war und sein wird..."

* * *

Oh ja, der bööööse böse Albus mal wieder hihi.

Bin gespannt was ihr dazu meint, nur zu, geigt mir die Meinung.

Gruß  
Z.


	36. Kinder des Krieges

* * *

**Fade to black**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Meine Fragen an J.K. Rowling ob sie mir die Rechte schenkt bleiben unbeantwortet...daher gehört mir immer noch nix...schaaaaadeeeeee ;) 

So Leute, ich hab mich ne weile nicht mehr blicken lassen, muss aber zugeben, das Loba das chap schon vor Wochen zurückgesandt hat, ich nur nie dran gedacht habe es zu posten (schäm)

Aber nun genug des auf die Folter spannens, hier das neue chappie, auch wenns n bissl kurz ist.

Ach und danke für die Reviews XD hat mich wie immner gefreut :D

und nun viel Spass mit

* * *

**Kinder des Krieges**

* * *

Jarod trug ein fieses Grinsen zur Schau, das bei allen, die ihn näher kannten ein eindeutiges Alarmzeichen war. 

„Du wirkst so unheimlich amüsiert, dass es selbst mich fast ängstigt", sprach Kane mit einem Grinsen, als er aus einem Spiegel in den Raum trat.

Vampire kannten keine Grenzen und insbesondere Kane liebte es, immer dort aufzutauchen, wo er nicht erwartet wurde.

Jarods Grinsen steigerte sich von diabolisch zu teuflisch als er erwiderte: „Ruf die Führungsriege zusammen. Wir haben einen Riesenerfolg, über den ich euch unterrichten muss."

Kane wirkte milde überrascht und sagte: „Bereits erledigt... Ich liebe Telepathie."

Kaum hatte der Vampir seinen Satz beendet, als auch schon die Tür aufschwang und ein wütender Deckert hereinstürmte.

„VERDAMMTER BLUTSAUGER! WIE OFT HABE ICH DIR GESAGT DU SOLLST DAS MIT DIESER GOTTVERDAMMTEN TELEPATHIE SANFTER MACHEN!"

Jay musste grinsen, als er erkannte, dass Deckerts Robe von Kaffee durchtränkt war.

Wahrscheinlich hatte ihn die Botschaft erreicht, als er gerade die Tasse angesetzt hatte (und wahrscheinlich war sie plötzlich und extrem intensiv gekommen um Deckert zu ärgern).

„Reg dich doch nicht auf. War keine Absicht...ehrlich", erwiderte Kane, doch das breite Grinsen strafte seine Worte eindeutig Lügen.

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut.

Lupin und Leetsch traten ein und verschlossen die Tür wieder.

„Was gibt es denn so Dringendes, dass es keinen Aufschub duldet?", fragte Deckert angesäuert, doch nicht mehr ganz so sauer, da Mona den Kaffee sofort mit einem Schlenker ihrer Hand von seinen Roben entfernt hatte.

„Fortschritte. Wie ihr alle wisst, hatten unsere Ermittlungen stagniert", erklärte Jay ernst.

Alle nickten zustimmend.

„Was ihr allerdings nicht wisst, ist, dass ich seit einiger Zeit die Lösung aller Probleme kenne, es allerdings nicht verwenden konnte, da ich eidlich gebunden war. Nun wurde ich von diesem Eid entbunden, vor etwa zehn Minuten um genau zu sein. Nun gibt es also einiges, was ich euch mitteilen muss."

Alle sahen den jungen Regulator gespannt an, der es richtig genoss sie warten zu lassen.

Deckert spielte bereits ungehalten mit seinem Zauberstab, als Jay die Bombe endlich platzen ließ.

„Sara Spencer ist die Tochter von Voldemort...oder sollte ich sie lieber Sara Riddle nennen? Oder vielleicht Sara Churchill...muss mich mal erkundigen, ob es eine Scheidung gab."

Die Anwesenden schauten nicht schlecht, nur Kane ließ ein amüsiertes Kichern hören.

„Oh ich liebe so was. Ein wenig Kurzweiligkeit. Es ist amüsant, dass es immer wieder Dinge gibt, die selbst mich überraschen. Dann weihe uns Unwissende doch mal in die tieferen Hintergründe deiner namentlichen Verwirrung ein...ich habe das eindeutige Gefühl, dass es seeeeehr interessant wird..."

* * *

Sirius Black hatte schon viele Herausforderungen gemeistert. 

Er hatte gegen Hunderte von Todessern gekämpft, war bereits zweimal lebend aus einer Konfrontation mit Voldemort persönlich entkommen, hatte als erster und einziger Mensch alleine die Mauern Azkabans bezwungen und war dem Ministerium jahrelang von der Schippe gesprungen...selbst den Tod hatte er einmal bezwingen können, auch wenn er mehr als nur Glück dabei hatte. Doch all diese Herausforderungen schienen ein Nichts im Vergleich zu der Aufgabe, die ihn nun erwartete.

Denn hier wurden keine seiner vielen Fähigkeiten gebraucht, die er so lange Zeit gepflegt hatte. Hierbei nutzte ihm sein Geschick in Duellieren nicht viel. Seine außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten in Verwandlung waren ebenso nutzlos, wie sein schier geniales magisches Verständnis.

All dies würde ihm nichts nutzen, denn was er nun bewältigen musste, war ein einfaches Gespräch...doch gerade da lag seine große Schwäche.

Klar konnte er gute Sprüche klopfen und seinen schwarzen Humor in jeder noch so unpassenden Situation zur Geltung bringen, doch wenn er nun einem Irrwicht begegnen würde, hätte er die Gestalt eines ernsthaften Gesprächs.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür zu der alten Friedhofskapelle, in der man seinen Patensohn vermutete seit er gestern aus Hogwarts verschwunden war.

Sirius sollte nun etwas tun, was er als einziger konnte, aber auch eigentlich nicht wollte und dann wieder doch.

Er musste nun den Platz von James einnehmen, seines besten Freundes und er musste dem Sohn seines besten Freundes den Beistand leisten, den James nie zu geben imstande gewesen war, da er zu früh aus dem Leben gerissen wurde.

In gewisser Weise, sah er sich als Harrys Ersatzvater, auch wenn er diese Rolle nur mangelhaft ausfüllen konnte in den letzten Jahren, doch mit seinem Freispruch wurde es ihm ermöglicht, diese Rolle zu spielen, und diese Gelegenheit würde er nun nutzen, egal wie unangenehm es auch sein würde.

Immer noch hatte er das Bild von Hermines verweintem und gleichzeitig so sachlichem Gesicht vor Augen, die ihm berichtet hatte, wie sie Harry ihre Liebe eingestanden hatte...und wie dieser kurz darauf aus Hogwarts disappariert war.

„Ich weiß, dass er mich nicht verletzen wollte...Ich glaube, ich dumme Pute habe den falschesten Zeitpunkt gewählt, den man wählen konnte. Und trotzdem tut es weh..."

Diese Worte seiner wahrscheinlich zukünftigen Schwiegertochter (so sah Sirius das halt) hatten sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt.

Nun war es an ihm, seinen Patensohn zur Vernunft zu bringen, zumindest mit ihm zu sprechen und herauszufinden, was ihn bewegte.

Wie Hermine es vermutet hatte, saß Harry in einer kleinen Nische nahe dem Altar und schien seinen trüben Gedanken nachzuhängen.

Sirius stellte sich ihm gegenüber und wartete eine kleine Ewigkeit...so lange bis Harry bereit war aus seiner Gedankenwelt wieder aufzutauchen und sich dem Gespräch zu stellen, das nun kommen sollte.

„Hi Sirius", sagte er leise.

„Hi Harry, wie geht's so?"

„Es muss..."

Wieder schwieg er eine Weile und Sirius beschwor sich einen Stuhl herauf.

„Willst du darüber reden?", fragte der Ältere.

Harry blickte auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, möchte ich nicht...aber ich werde es wohl müssen, oder? Ich kann schließlich nicht ewig davonlaufen..."

Und so erklärte Harry alles, die Wanderung durch den Geist seiner Freunde, die verlorenen Erinnerungen und auch das Gespräch mit Dumbledore.

Der Ältere hörte einfach nur geduldig zu, während der Jüngere einfach alles heraus ließ, was ihn bewegte, nur ein Thema vermied er, wie es den Anschein hatte.

Sirius hatte etwas in der Art schon geahnt, Dumbledore war schon immer undurchschaubar gewesen, doch seine Entscheidungen waren stets für das wohl der großen Mehrheit gewesen. Allerdings hatten viele auch dadurch Leid erfahren, Harry wohl mehr als alle anderen.

„Und, was denkst du nun zu diesem Thema?", fragte Sirius ruhig.

„Was soll ich dazu denken, ich kann es eh nicht ändern. Und ich fange an, es zu akzeptieren, etwas was ich gelernt habe seit Derek mich über die Les Enfants Terrible aufgeklärt hat. Und ich habe ein weiteres Ziel, dass niemand so etwas wieder durchmachen muss...dass niemand mehr manipuliert werden muss."

Sirius nickte seinem Patensohn zu.

„Und was ist mit Hermine?", fragte er.

Harry errötete leicht und wandte den Blick zu Boden.

„Das tut mir leid...Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie mich liebt und ich bin einfach verschwunden...aber das war einfach zuviel für diesen Tag, verstehst du? Habe ich ihr sehr wehgetan?"

„Ich glaube ja...auch wenn sie es versteht. Sie ist zäh und klug, wie du weißt. In gewisser Weise erinnert sie mich sehr an deine Mutter."

Der Ältere lächelte seelig.

„Und, liebst du sie auch, Harry? ...Ich glaube die Antwort zu kennen, doch ich würde es gerne von dir hören."

Der Schwarzhaarige schien sich einen Augenblick zu winden, ehe er antwortete: „Ich weiß es nicht...Ich meine, sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie mich liebt, das hat noch niemand, seit ich mich erinnern kann. Ich glaube, ich bin einfach zu jung um zu wissen, wie sich Liebe anfühlt..."

„Dann lass mich dir ein paar Fragen stellen, Harry", erwiderte Sirius und konnte sich ein Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen.

„Was ist das erste woran du denkst, wenn du aufwachst? Was ist das letzte woran du denkst, wenn du einschläfst? Woran denkst du den ganzen Tag während du trainierst, lernst, isst oder einfach ein gutes Buch liest?"

Harry sah seinen Paten an und Verständnis schien aus seinen Augen zu entspringen.

„Und nun erzähle mir noch mal, dass du nicht weißt wie sich Liebe anfühlt...wenn meine Vermutungen zutreffen, dann weißt du es schon...nun musst du es dir selber nur noch zugestehen."

Harry schenkte seinem Paten ein Lächeln und sagte einfach nur: „Danke Sirius."

„Dafür bin ich doch da, Harry."

Wieder saßen sie sich eine Weile schweigend gegenüber, doch dieses Mal war es ein kameradschaftliches Schweigen, das Schweigen zweier Männer, die einander auch ohne Worte verstanden.

Nachdem sie eine Weile so da gesessen hatten, stellte Harry noch eine Frage.

„Sirius...was ist so besonders an einem unkörperlichen Patronus?"

Sirius grinste und begann zu erklären: „Wie du weißt, gibt es gestaltliche und ungestaltliche Patroni, das sind die, die man mit dem Patronus Zauber beschwört. Diese haben aber nicht viel mit den unkörperlichen Patroni zu tun. Unkörperliche Patroni sind eine Art magische Schockwelle, die einen Verteidigungsreflex darstellen, das kann jeder Zauberer. Ein vollkommen reiner unkörperlicher Patronus ist ebenfalls eine magische Schockwelle, doch so rein, dass sie wie Silber wirkt, es ist die reine unschuldige Lebenskraft. In der Geschichte gibt es bisher nur vier Zauberer und Hexen, die so etwas vollbringen konnten...und eine davon ist Hermine."

Harry nickte nachdenklich.

„Deshalb ist Greyback also an einer Silbervergiftung gestorben."

Sirius nickte.

„Wäre es ein normaler unkörperlicher Patronus gewesen, hätte es ihn nicht lange aufgehalten."

„Hermine ist also etwas ganz besonderes", stellte Harry fest.

Sein Pate grinste breit und erwiderte: „Das wäre sie auch ohne diese Fähigkeit. Du bist verrückt, wenn du sie nicht auf der Stelle heiratest wenn ihr beide volljährig seid."

Harry sah seinen Paten erschrocken an.

„WAS!"

Sirius lachte schallend, sein hundeartiges und warmes Lachen.

„Ehrlich mal, frag doch mal deine Freunde, es sieht ein Blinder mit einem Krückstock, dass ihr beiden wie füreinander gemacht seid. Und es tut schon richtig weh, wie ihr aneinander vorbei lebt, mein Rat an dich, sag es ihr, was hast du zu verlieren, sie liebt dich."

Sirius musste grinsen, als er das Gesicht von Harry betrachtete.

„So, wollen wir zurück. Lily macht sich auch schon Sorgen um dich, Ron steht kurz vor 'nem Amoklauf und Derek tigert wie ein Besessener hin und her."

„Tut mir leid, dass ihr euch wegen mir solche Sorgen gemacht habt", erwiderte Harry kleinlaut, doch Sirius winkte ab.

„Mal ehrlich, nach dem was mal wieder so geschehen ist, wundert es keinen, dass du ein wenig Zeit für dich gebraucht hast. Du darfst dich davon nur nicht zerstören lassen, das ist alles."

Harry nickte und zusammen verließen sie die Kapelle.

„Glaubst du, dass ich dazu fähig bin?", fragte er dann.

„Wozu?", war die Gegenfrage seines Paten.

„Dumbledores Nachfolger zu werden."

„Ja, wenn das jemand schafft, dann du. Wieso sollte Albus sonst dieses Theater veranstalten? Man kann gegen ihn sagen, was man möchte, doch meistens sind seine Entscheidungen richtig. Nicht immer, aber meistens."

Harry nickte und hing wieder seinen Gedanken nach.

„Wollen wir von hier aus bis Hogsmeade apparieren?", fragte Sirius.

Wieder nickte Harry und mit einem kaum hörbaren Zischen verschwanden die beiden Männer aus Little Whinging.

Einige hundert Meter weiter rührten sich zwei Gestalten in einem Gebüsch.

„Sehr interessant, Sirius Black ist also ein Animagus...und er verkehrt scheinbar oft mit einem abtrünnigen Werwolf..."

„Ja, das habe ich auch gewittert."

„Und Harry Potter...an ihm war ein Geruch, den ich kenne...so fremd und doch so vertraut, wir müssen vorsichtig sein, Vincent."

„Ja Lynn, wir müssen achtsam sein, sonst geht es uns wie Fenrir."

„Konntest du etwas von ihrem Gespräch verstehen?"

Vincent schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich auch nicht... Liegt wahrscheinlich an dieser starken magischen Aura die den Ort umgibt. Vor langer Zeit wurde hier mächtige Magie ausgeübt...mächtig genug, um sogar unsere Sinne zu stören."

„Wo wir davon reden...ich weiß immer noch nicht, was wir hier suchen", meinte Vincent ein wenig frustriert.

„Fenrir war zuletzt hier auf der Jagd... Ich hoffe herauszufinden, was mit ihm geschehen ist. Der dunkle Lord verheimlicht uns etwas, das weiß ich einfach. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein, sonst wird er uns vernichten."

Vincent nickte bedächtig, während die junge Frau seufzte.

„Also los, lass uns endlich mit diesen Zaubern weiterkommen. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und können die Vertuschungsmagie brechen, die diesen Ort umhüllt..."

* * *

„...freut es mich, dass ihr alle es geschafft habt zu unserer jährlichen Sitzung zu kommen, die ich hiermit für eröffnet erkläre." 

Alexander sah die zweiundzwanzig anderen Alphas an, die an dem gewaltigen Konferenztisch saßen.

„Zunächst einmal möchte ich kurz ein Resumée ziehen aus den Aktionen die wir dieses Jahr ausgeführt haben. Die Festsetzung und Beseitigung aller Unsäglichen die an dem Viva Projekt arbeiten, ist erfolgreich beendet. Es ist uns gelungen Sara Spencer, die Tochter unseres Lords zu entführen und hier her zu bringen, auch wenn der Einsatz insgesamt viele Opfer gefordert hat. Der Großeinsatz bei Kapstadt war ebenfalls ein Erfolg für uns, eine beeindruckende Demonstration und erfolgreiche Generalprobe für künftige Kampfhandlungen. Soviel zu unseren Erfolgen des letzten Jahres. Nun zu unseren Fehlschlägen. Wir haben einige Kämpfer verloren, so dass unsere Stärke auf 2132 einsatzbereite Kampfdrohnen gesunken ist. Vierunddreißig Rohlinge werden demnächst in den aktiven Dienst einrücken, was unsere Einsatzbereitschaft für den künftigen Großschlag erhöht, dennoch sollten wir vorsichtig sein, da wir uns unserer Alliierten nicht ganz sicher sein können. Des Weiteren haben wir Parzelle 80 verloren, so dass wir nur noch zehn einsatzbereite Parzellen haben, was uns jedoch nicht stören wird. Der Lord erwartet Großes von uns, was bedeutet, dass wir unser Training erhöhen, um den Erwartungen gerecht zu werden. Fangen wir nun mit einer Aufstellung der Brüter an und bringen die Parzelleninventur hinter uns, dann werden wir die Ziele für das kommende Quartal erläutern. Anschließend wird der Lord vor uns treten und noch einiges dazu zu sagen haben. Also Brüder, fangen wir an."

So diskutierten die Alphas des Dunklen Lords alle wichtigen Themen ihres Wirkens.

Voldemort selbst erschien gegen Ende der Sitzung und lauschte seinen Geschöpfen, während er unerkannt im Eingang stand.

Es war nahezu perfekt, es war eine gute Entscheidung einigen Les Enfants Terrible zu erlauben eine Persönlichkeit zu bilden.

Er musste daran denken Lucius zu belohnen, der das LET Projekt auch ohne das Wissen von Alfons Grindelwald ausgeweitet hatte. Und er hatte es sehr gut fortgeführt.

Ein weiteres kleines Extra war natürlich, dass er seinen Erzfeind mit seinen eigenen Genen bekämpfen konnte.

Süße Ironie, dass ausgerechnet die Potters ihm eine so gute Grundlage gaben für eine Armee, deren Schlagkraft seine kühnsten Erwartungen übertraf.

Noch süßer schmeckte es ihm natürlich, dass Potter davon wusste…oh, wie gerne wäre er im Raum gewesen, um die Reaktion dieser Landplage zu sehen, als er dies erfuhr.

Doch genug der Rachegedanken, Potters Zeit würde kommen, wenn er das Viva Problem gelöst hatte und sichergestellt sein würde, dass er nicht mehr von Feindeshand fallen konnte…und er war sehr dicht daran es zu schaffen.

Seine Geschöpfe hatten die Parzelleninventur gerade abgeschlossen und Alexander begann die Erläuterung der Ziele für das nächste Quartal.

„…die Lieferung der Opiumtränke weiter zu sichern. Diese neue Sicherheitsmaßnahme funktioniert gut und gewährleistet, dass es keine weiteren Überläufer gibt. Ich gestehe das P.E. 137 mir noch immer schwer im Magen liegt, genau wie L.C. 344. Es darf keine weiteren Überläufer geben! Als letztes wäre da noch das Sichern der finanziellen Grundsubstanz. Unsere Geschäfte mit den Hehlern laufen recht gut, doch im Geschäftszweig der illegalen Tränke sind die Erträge nicht gerade berauschend. Daher ein wenig mehr Mühe in dieser Beziehung. Für den kommenden Krieg benötigen wir ein gesundes finanzielles Polster. Nun habe ich genug geredet denke ich. Es wird Zeit unseren Lord zu begrüßen."

Die versammelten Alphas applaudierten ihrem Herrn als er endgültig in den Saal trat.

Dieser lächelte so ehrlich, wie er es nur selten tat, in der Tat war er sehr stolz auf seine Kinder und stellte dies unverholen zur Schau.

„Meine Kinder, Lord Voldemort ist zufrieden mit euch. Und auch stolz. Ihr alle habt euch prächtig entwickelt und euren Wert mehr als unter Beweis gestellt. In der Tat werdet ihr der Schlüssel im kommenden Krieg sein. Ihr werdet den Sieg des dunklen Ordens garantieren, doch nicht jetzt. Die Zeit für euch ist noch nicht gekommen. Daher wirkt wie bisher im Untergrund. In naher Zukunft werdet ihr alle euren Wert in der Schlacht beweisen dürfen und bis dahin fahrt fort mit den Vorbereitungen. Projekt Europa wird in einigen Monaten gestartet. Bis dahin behaltet eure gute Arbeit bei, euer Vater ist stolz auf euch."

Die Alphas erhoben sich gleichzeitig und verbeugten sich.

„STETS ZU DIENSTEN, MYLORD", schallte es gleichzeitig aus dreiundzwanzig Kehlen.

Dann verließ Voldemort unter dem Applaus seiner Alphas den Versammlungsraum und er wusste, dass er den Krieg gewinnen würde mit einer solchen Streitmacht im Rücken…

* * *

So, das wars für heute 

das nächste chap wird wieder länger, Versprochen.

bis zum nächsten mal.

Gruß,

der Z.


	37. Jägermond

* * *

**Fade to black**

* * *

Disclaimer: Wie immer gehört mir nix...

So, es hat gedauert mit diesem Kapitel, doch ich lebe noch. Leider hatte ich ne echt fiese Schreibblokacde, dafür ging es die letzten tage Schlag auf Schlag. Das bedeutet es sind wieder zwei kappies im vorraus fertig, weshalb das nächste update sicher schneller da ist!

Ach, an meine Beta Lobarie, Hab leider bei nem PC Crash deine email addy verloren. Bitte schick sie mir noch mal, danke im vorraus.

Genug gesülzt,

Viel spaß!

* * *

**36.Jägermond**

* * *

Sybille rannte wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem leben. Ihre Jungen Beine trugen sie fort, durch den dichten rumänischen Wald der ihr Heimatdorf umgab.

Die Eiskalte Luft, welche sie pfeifend in ihre Lungen sog brannte wie Feuer in ihrem Gesicht, auf und in ihrem Körper, doch sie rannte weiter.

Es war Panik, nackte Panik die sie dazu bewog halbnackt durch den finsteren Wald zu rennen.

Der Mond stand Voll und geradezu unnatürlich Groß am sternenklaren Nachthimmel und drang selbst in die tiefe Finsternis des Dickichts vor, durch das sie rannte wie der Teufel.

Jägermond, hatten die alten ihres Dorfes dieses Phänomen genannt.

Die Jäger kamen wenn der Mond sie rief, jagten ihre Beute...und heute nacht glaubte Sybille nicht mehr daran das dies nur Aberglaube ihrer Dorfältesten war. Sie glaubten ja auch an Vampire und Magie...Zauberer und Hexen die unter ihnen lebten, unerkannt aber präsent.

Nun wusste sie das dieser Aberglaube wahr war. Nun glaubte sie daran, den die Jäger waren heute in ihr Dorf gekommen...hatten sie alle in Stücke gerissen. Die starken Männer, die sie verteidigen wollten. Die Frauen, Kinder und Alten.

Die Jäger kannten kein erbarmen und nun war sie die Beute.  
Dieser Gedanke beseelte ihren Überlebensinstinkt, trieb sie dazu so schnell zu rennen wie es ihre Beine vermochten.  
Sie war doch noch viel zu Jung um zu sterben. Gerade gestern erst war sie vierzehn Jahre alt geworden.  
Gestern noch gab es keine Jäger, keine Sorgen...gestern waren es noch Geschichten um die Jüngsten zu ängstigen und zu erheitern.  
Doch nun schwirrten die grauen Silhouetten der Monster vor ihrem Auge und ließen sie vor angst rennen.  
Diese Ungeheuer, die in ihrer Gier nach Blut niemanden verschonen würden.

Sie glaubte den hechelnden heißen Atem der Verfolger bereits in ihrem Nacken zu fühlen und versuchte noch schneller zu rennen.

Doch ihre Beine hatten das Maximum ihrer Leistungsfähigkeit erreicht.  
Sie fühlten sich an als wären sie mit Blei beschwert.  
Ihr Rasendes Herz schien aus ihrem Brustkorb ausbrechen zu wollen und sie hatte fürchterliches Seitenstechen.Ihr war schlecht und vor ihren Augen begannen schwarze punkte zu tanzen.

Sybille strauchelte und schlug hart gegen etwas hartes und kaltes.

Als sie auf dem Boden aufschlug erkannte sie ein paar Robuste Springerstiefel.

Sie sah weiter hoch und erkannte eine dunkle Gestalt, die mit glühenden Roten Augen auf sie herabsah.

Diese Augen brannten sich in ihren Geist und ließen die Panik mit neuer Kraft in ihrem Kopf explodieren.

„Guten Abend junge Dame...", sprach die Gestalt mit einer Stimme, die wie ein kalter, eisiger Windhauch wirkte.

„Sage mir junge Lady...möchtest du sterben...? Oder wählst du das Leben...?

Sybilles gelähmter Verstand brauchte ein wenig um die Worte zu verarbeiten die ihr gegenüber sprach.

„Leben...ich will leben...bitte..."

„Dann wirst du leben Junge Lady."

Eine starke Hand, die kälter war als die kalte Luft ergriff sie und hob sie ohne mühe hoch.

Ihr panischer Aufschrei erstickte in ihrer kehle ehe sie ihn ausstoßen konnte als der unbekannte sie hinter sich fallen lies und blitzschnell zu seinem Gürtel griff.

Kein Mensch konnte sich so schnell bewegen.

Ein unheimliches Heulen erschütterte die Gestirne...die Jäger waren gekommen.

Nun explodierten Schüsse und Jaulen war zu hören.

Der unbekannte stieß ein schauriges lachen aus...es war gleichzeitig Wahnsinnig, kalt und dennoch so kontrolliert...man konnte es nicht beschreiben.

Die dunklen Schatten der Jäger Sprangen heran und wurden von den einschlagenden kugeln zurückgeschleudert.

Nur ein besonders großer Schatten wich den Schüssen aus und landete auf einer kleinen Lichtung, so das Sybille zum ersten mal wirklich sehen konnte, was es war, was ihre Leute getötet hatte...

Ein Riesiger Wolf mit glühenden roten Augen und nachtschwarzem Fell stand dort im fahlem licht des Jägermonds.

Sein Rücken schimmerte silbern und die Langen bedrohlichen Zähne fletschte er ihnen mit einem dunklen Grollen entgegen, während Geifer aus dem Maul tropfte.

„Alpha...Wölfin...?", fragte der Fremde der sie beschützte verwundert.

Tatsächlich schien der Fremde, der so eiskalt wirkte, verwirrt zu sein von dem was er sah.

Sybille hörte ein klicken und das leere Magazin fiel auf dem Waldboden.

„Alphawölfin...ich habe keine Munition mehr...das bedeutet ich kann euch nicht töten...und ihr mich auch nicht. Dieses Mädchen gehört nun mir...nimm dein Rudel und verschwinde, hier kann keiner von uns gewinnen."

Der Wolf stieß noch einmal ein dunkles Grollen aus, so das sich die anderen dunklen Schatten langsam wieder in den Wald schlichen und mit der Dunkelheit verschmolzen.

Der Große Wolf Entspannte anschließend seine mächtigen Kiefer und sah sie an.

Nun wirkte er nicht mehr bedrohlich...eher wie ein Großer Hund mit bedrohlichen roten Augen.

„Ein Paradoxon...Wölfin...eine echte Alpha.", der fremde schien irgendwie amüsiert zu sein.

Die Wölfin leckte sich über das Maul und drehte sich um ehe auch sie mit dem dunklen Wald verschmolz.

Der Fremde wandte sich wieder an Sybille.

„Nun, was machen wir mit dir junge Lady...?"

Sie war zu ängstlich, zu verwirrt und zu panisch um den sinn seiner Worte zu begreifen.

Der fremde lächelte sie an und nun konnte sie sein fein geschnittenes Gesicht im fahlen Mondlicht erkennen...doch ihr blick blieb an den bedrohlichen Fangzähnen hängen, die nun aufblitzten.

Das war doch nicht möglich...die alten hatten recht gehabt.

Nur weil sie zu ausgelaugt und zu erschöpft war, konnte sie nicht aufspringen um erneut vor einer finsteren Kreatur zu fliehen.

„Mikesch komm heraus, es ist vorbei. Ich denke das beste ist, wenn du dich um sie kümmerst."

Ein rascheln war hinter ihr zu hören und Sybille hätte fast vor Erleichterung geweint, als sie ihren guten Großvater Mickesch erkannte, der sich nun auf sie zu bewegte.

Er schloss seine Enkelin glücklich in die Arme und begann sie zu trösten, ehe er seine Worte an den Fremden richtete.

„Ich danke euch Lord Kane...ihr habt die Bedrohung von dem Dorf abgewendet. Dieses Rudel wird so schnell nicht wiederkommen."

„Das ist meine Aufgabe Junger Mikesch. Allerdings hat es viele Opfer gegeben nicht wahr?"

„Ja...viele Tote...und einige die mit dem fluch gestraft wurden.", erwiderte der alte Mann traurig.

„Ich werde veranlassen das einige meiner Männer hier warten...falls das Rudel den nachwuchs holen möchte. Nun entschuldigt mich, ich muss zurück. Ich habe heute einiges gesehen das meiner Aufmerksamkeit bedarf. Mikesch, Junge Lady ich wünsche euch Glück und Gnade."

Mit diesen Worten löste der Mann der sich Kane nannte zu schwarzen Nebel auf und verschwand...doch Sybille konnte nichts mehr erschrecken.

Sie war einfach zu froh darüber überlebt zu haben...und ihren Großvater wieder zu haben...und zu traurig um alle die sie verloren hatte...in dieser schrecklichen Nacht...unter dem Jägermond...

* * *

Hermine schreckte aus dem Schlaf auf und atmete heftig.

Sie war von einem öligen Schweißfilm überzogen und grauenhafte Bilder wallten sich vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf...zerfetzte Menschen...blut überall.

Sie sah hinunter zu Harry, der neben ihr lag und immer noch friedlich schlief.

Sie stand auf und begab sich ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich ein Glas Wasser einschenkte und in einem Zug leerte.

Es war seltsam..

Hermine hatte öfter Alpträume. Aber vor ihrer Seelenwanderung hatten diese eigentlich immer von den drei Ungeheuern gehandelt, die versucht hatten in sie einzudringen...doch seitdem sie wusste, das es Greyback war, der Evelynn auf dem Gewissen hatte, träumte sie von blut...von Körperteilen und unsäglicher Brutalität.

Besonders wenn wie heute der Mond voll am Himmel stand.

Sie träumte sie wäre ein Wolf...ein Wolf der Hungrig war...ein Wolf der keine Gnade kannte.

Und sie war nicht irgendein Wolf...sie war der Alpha...das mächtigste Tier des Rudels. Alle folgten ihr, niemand wagte es sich ihr zu wiedersetzen. Sie jagte alles was reiche Beute versprach, Männer, Frauen, Kinder...sie kannte kein erbarmen nur ihr Ziel.

Zu Fressen...

Hermine schenkte sich ein weiteres Glas Wasser ein und trank, während sie versuchte die Bilder abzuschütteln...

Es war als würde sie den metallenen Geschmack des Blutes immer noch auf ihren Zungenknospen fühlen, immer noch die widerliche süße des Fleisches schmecken das sie als Wolf in ihrem Traum gefressen hatte.

Unwillkürlich würgte sie bei der Erinnerung.

Warum nur träumte sie so schreckliche Dinge?

Waren es noch Nachwirkungen des Oblivia Pilatus?

Oder wurde sie einfach nur verrückt?

Hermine grinste unwillkürlich. Es war einer der geheimen Witze, die sie stets amüsiert hatten.

Mann sagte ihr immer nach sie wäre brillant. Und Genie und Wahnsinn liegen dicht beieinander.

Da man ihr ja schon immer gesagt hatte, das ihre Lernerei nicht normal sei, fand sie dass schon immer witzig. Hoffentlich endete sie nicht mit einer Dose Zitronedrops in ihrer Tasche wie Dumbledore.

Lernen war übrigens ein gutes Stichwort, ein gutes Buch ist immerhin das beste mittel um Alpträume zu vertreiben und sich ein wenig abzulenken.

Insbesondere wäre es nützlich, da in wenigen Tagen die Abschlussprüfungen für dieses Jahr geschrieben wurden, und diese würden wichtig sein, damit sie sah, wobei sie bei den UTZ's am meisten achten musste.

Irrationaler Weise machte sie sich immer Sorgen um ihre Zensuren, obwohl sie sich Bewusst war, das sie schlau war und es immer locker schaffen würde.

Diese sorge kam bereits aus ihrer Kindheit, seid sie gesehen hatte was Lynn für Ärger bekam, wenn die Zensuren nicht so gut waren.

Natürlich waren ihre Eltern nicht so streng, dennoch wollte Hermine immer alles machen, damit sie stolz auf sie sein konnten.

Ein weiterer Gedanke lies sie von „nützlichen und unnützen Beschwörungen" aufsehen.

Es würden die letzten Sommerferien bei ihren Eltern sein.

Erst jetzt wurde sie sich dem wirklich Bewusst.

Egal was sie tun würde, sie würde nach dem Abschluss mit Harry in eine gemeinsame Wohnung ziehen….

Vielleicht würde sie höhere Studiengänge besuchen.

Vom Regulatorenbüro wurde so etwas besonders gefördert.

Man sah es gerne wenn die angestellten sich weiterbilden wollten.

Mit dem Geld wäre es dann auch kein Problem. Diese Studiengänge waren zwar teuer, wurden aber vom Büro mit einem Förderfonds beglichen.

Ihrer glänzenden Zukunft in der Forschung die sie immer wollte stand also nichts im Weg. Nicht mal Voldemort.

Doch er würde ein Problem werden, wenn ihr Harry gegen ihn in die Schlacht ziehen müsste, was früher oder später passieren wird.

Doch es sah schon viel besser aus als noch vor einiger Zeit.

Harry war schon immer ein wirklich mächtiger Zauberer gewesen, doch alles was dieses Jahr geschehen war hatte ihn dazu bewogen, dieses Potential auch zu nutzen.

Er lernte, auch ganz von alleine und er nutzte was er hatte auf eine Weise die geradezu unheimlich war.

Auch hatte sie bei ihren Übungen unterschiede zu ihm und Ron kennen gelernt, unterschiede die auch Derek und Jay zueinander aufwiesen wie sie wusste.

Derek und Harry waren eher darauf spezialisiert sich einer Großen Anzahl von Gegnern zu stellen und diese nacheinander auszuschalten. Ron und Jay dagegen waren eher Spezialisten im Kampf Mann gegen Mann.

Es war schon seltsam, obwohl Harry und Ron sich derart weiterentwickelt hatte, das sie einen eigenen Duellierstil besaßen schimmerten ihre Mentoren dennoch durch.

Sie selbst lag irgendwo zwischen den beiden, auch wenn sie wusste, das sie im Nahkampf wahrscheinlich besser ist.

Amy mag zwar eigentlich eine Anwältin sein, sie war aber die einzige Schwarzgurt Trägerin in der IVZ, wie sie erzählt hatte.

Das war der Grund weshalb das Regulatorenbüro sie ständig auslieh von ihrer eigentlichen arbeit, der Paragraphenreiterei, wie die Schwarzhaarige es nannte.

Hermine schlug das Buch zu, da der Weckzauber gerade Harry aus den Träumen geholt hatte. Was eigentlich ein wunder war, den seid einiger Zeit liebten sie sich oft, verschmolzen mit dem anderen und Harry kam seitdem nur schwer aus den Federn.

Verschlafen betrat er das Wohnzimmer und drückte Hermine einen Kuss auf den Mund, der wie immer ein angenehmes Prickeln auf ihren Lippen hinterließ.

„Na, schon wach? Haben die die Bücher aus dem Bett gerufen?", neckte er sie.

„Die Prüfungen kommen halt immer näher.", erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln, dieses ganz spezielle Lächeln das sie nur für Harry übrig hatte.

Sie wollte ihm nichts von ihren Alpträumen erzählen, er würde sich nur unnötig sorgen machen, und davon hatte er beileibe schon genug.

Im Moment sorgte er sich um Lily, die immer mehr zum Individuum wurde, doch auch immer mehr Heimlichkeiten pflegte.

Harry war im Bad um sich die Zähne zu putzen und die morgendliche Rasur zu erledigen.

Seid einiger Zeit hatte sie schon bemerkt, das er einen starken Bartwuchs besaß.

Als er wiederkehrte hatte sich Hermine bereits fertig angezogen und las immer noch in ihren Büchern.

„Hermine? Können wir reden?"

Sie legte das Buch zur Seite und lächelte ihn an.

„Natürlich können wir reden.", erwiderte sie.

„Also ich habe da einiges festgestellt in letzter Zeit. Zum ersten wegen Lily…"

Hermine sah ihren Freund erwartungsvoll an.

„…ich glaube sie und Ron führen die DA weiter."

„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Zum einen weil jeden Morgen einige DA Mitglieder um den See rennen als wäre der Leibhaftige hinter ihnen her, ich hab sie öfters gesehen bei unserem Morgentraining. Außerdem sind diese Schüler auch immer dann verschwunden wenn wir Ron und Lily nicht finden können. Ich hab mich ein wenig erkundigt."

„Na das würde einiges erklären.", meinte Hermine nun nachdenklich.

„Da sollten wir mal nachhacken oder?", sprach er versonnen in den Raum, ehe er Hermine vorsichtig ansah.

„Etwas war noch….möchtest du darüber reden?"

Das Mädchen sah ihn überrascht an.

„Worüber reden?"

„Deine Alpträume….ich merke es schon seid einiger Zeit. Eigentlich wollte ich warten bis du selber damit zu mir kommst, aber nun…ich mache mir halt sorgen."

Hermine stand der Mund offen.

Eigentlich hatte sie gedacht, Harry hätte nichts bemerkt.

Sie wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch ein durchdringender Pfeifton hielt sie davon ab.

Überrascht fuhren die beiden herum.

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry perplex.

„Die Abzeichen…ein Notfall.", rief Hermine überrascht.

Hastig zogen die beiden ihre Einsatzkleidung für Regulatoren an und überprüften ihre Stäbe.

„In die Eingangshalle, Derek wird schon warten.", rief Hermine.

Harry grinste und umfasste ihre linke Hand, ehe sich beide in Nebel auflösten und kurze Zeit später in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts standen.

Als beide wieder in der Körperlichen Welt manifestiert waren murmelte Hermine: „Faszinierend…so was habe ich noch nie…"

„Da seid ihr, also sind wir vollzählig und das unter drei Minuten, erstklassig. Ron du nimmst Lily, Harry du wieder Hermine, zum Eingangstor, dort Apparieren wir. Konzentriert euch auf die Abzeichen, die ziehen uns zum Einsatzort. Los geht's!"

Wieder wurde sie von Harry gepackt und wieder reisten sie als Nebel. Dieses mal zu den Grenzen des Apparierschutzes.

Derek nahm Lily an der Hand und disapparierte mit ihr.

Die drei Schüler berührten ihre Abzeichen und konzentrierten sich auf das Gefühl das sie dabei verspürten und disapparierten ebenfalls.

Sie kamen auf einem Platz an, der scheinbar als Sammelpunkt für die Einsatzkräfte gedacht war, Auroren rannten hektisch hin und her.

„Was macht ihr den hier?", rief eine überraschte Tonks, die gerade an ihnen vorbeihasten wollte.

„Einsatzalarm.", erwiderte Ron und tippte gegen sein Abzeichen.

Tonks nickte knapp und eilte weiter ohne darüber zu diskutieren. Die drei sahen sich um und erkannten Derek, der mit Kingsley sprach und öfters nickte.

Er winkte die drei heran und sie gesellten sich zu Lily.

„Also, folgende Situation, etwa achtzehn Todesser, wahrscheinlich der speziellen Sorte haben ein Dorf angegriffen. Die Auroren haben n Disapprierschild drüber gelegt ehe sie entkommen konnten. Nun haben sie sich drinnen verschanzt. Wir gehen davon aus, das es keine Überlebenden gab, dafür waren sie zu schnell. Nun planen wir den Sturm. Wir sind die einzigen Regulatoren die im Augenblick auf den Britischen Inseln Operieren. Die Verstärkung aus der Zentrale wird mindestens noch fünf Minuten brauchen, aber die haben wir nicht, gleich werden sie versuchen auszubrechen. Das bedeutet wir stürmen. Shaklebolt unterstellt mir ein Einsatzteam, uns gehört die rechte flanke. Verstanden?"

Die vier nickten knapp und folgten den Großen Regulatoren.

Sie erreichten ein Aurorenteam und Derek rief: „Dawlish?"

Der angesprochene nickte.

„Major Fischer, Regulator, ich übernehme auf Anweisung von Shaklebolt ihre Gruppe."

„Verstanden.", erwiderte der Auror und trat zu seinen Kameraden, zu denen sich auch die Schüler stellten.

„Aufgepasst, wir werden keine Gefangenen machen können. Ich kenn die Sorte. Nicht zögern mit dem Finalen Fluch, Verstanden?"

Ein vielstimmiges „Ja Sir" schallte ihm als antwort entgegen.

„Wir Teilen uns auf, Dawlish sie nehmen fünf Leute, Ron begleitet sie. Ihr Zugriffspunkt befindet sich auf zwei Uhr, wir kommen von fünf Uhr. Stilles eindringen und die Regel, erst fluchen, dann fragen!"

„Verstanden, Miller, Roockwood, Pepples, Baker und Shawn, mitkommen!", rief Dawlish und die aufgerufenen folgten ohne Zögern.

Derek wandte sich an die verbliebende Gruppe.

„Ihr zwei sichert unsere Flanken!", rief er und deutete auf zwei Auroren, die Harry nicht

kannte.

„Lily und ich übernehmen die Vorhut, Harry Hermine und ihr zwei seid die Hauptgruppe und ihr beiden sichert die Nachhut!"

Derek deutete auf jeden während er seine Anweisungen gab, damit es keine Missverständnissee gab.

Unter normalen Umständen hätten die Auroren vielleicht protestiert oder bedenken geäußert, insbesondere da so junge Kämpfer unter ihnen waren, doch diese galten nun nicht.

Derek war ihr Gruppenleiter und sie folgten seinen Anweisungen, egal ob sie ihn kannten oder nicht. Das Shaklebolt ihn zu ihrem Gruppenleiter gemacht hatte, sagte einfach alles aus.

„Wir dringen in zwei Minuten ein, Dawlish's Team müsste nun angekommen sein. Ab jetzt nur noch stille Kommunikation!"

Die Auroren nickten.

Derek wandte sich ab und begann mit dem eindringen.

In einer Geduckten Haltung und die Zauberstäbe im Anschlag bewegte er sich mit Lily voran.

Hermine zog ihren eigenen Stab und pirschte an Harrys Seite hinterher.

Derek und Lily checkten die Umgebung und winkten ihnen weiter zu folgen.

Hermine fühlte sich stark an einige Übungen erinnert die sie gemacht hatten. Stilles Eindringen war schwer zu erlernen, und nun würde ein Fehler wahrscheinlich tödlich enden.

Lily reckte ihre geschlossene Faust in die Höhe und die Gruppe erstarrte während sie und Derek mit Zeichensprache eine stille Konservation hielten.

Derek nickte der Rothaarigen zu und streckte seinerseits die hand in die Höhe.

Er drehte die Flache hand schnell und machte verschiedene Zeichen ohne sich nach ihnen umzusehen.

Zwei Finger, Dann zwei Finger einmal rechts einmal links, dann eine Geschlossene Faust mit abgespreizten Daumen und ein einzelner Zeigefinger...

„Gruppe gleichmäßig aufteilen, eine für den linken und den Rechten Straßenzug, dann den Feind lokalisieren und auf Anweisungen warten.", las Hermine aus den Zeichen heraus.

Zusammen mit allen der Rechten Seite folgte sie Derek einen Straßenzug herauf, während die andere Hälfte Lily folgte.

Sie drangen tiefer in das Dorf ein ehe Derek wieder abrupt das Zeichen zum halten gab.

Er sah sich überdeutlich um und nickte in einige Richtungen, ehe er wieder die Hand hob und überdeutlich zur Faust ballte.

Zugriff...

Derek hielt wieder die hand hoch mit abgespreizten Fingern und begann sie einem nach den anderen einzuziehen.

Fünf...

Hermine sah sich um und erkannte die Positionen von Lily und Dawlish.

Vier...

Die Les enfant terrible hielten sich scheinbar auf dem Marktplatz auf, Hermine suchte sich ein Ziel.

Drei...

Das Adrenalin begann in ihren Adern noch deutlicher zu Rauschen und ihre knie wurden weich.

Zwei...

Hermine vergewisserte sich, das niemand ihre Fluchlinie kreuzen würde wenn sie vorstürmen würden.

Eins...

Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein und sammelte alle ihre magischen Reserven um im folgenden Kampf hundertprozentig fit zu sein.

Null...

Flüche schnitten sich ihren Weg durch die Nacht auf ihre Feinde zu, die umgehend antworteten.

Explosionen waren zu Hören und das knirschen von berstenden Stein oder Körpern.

In Hermines Kopf tobte ein Feuerwerk aus Gedanken, Sorgen und Zweifel, die jedoch von ihrem Disziplinierten Geist in eine Ecke ihres Kopfes gedrängt wurden in denen sie weiter toben, sie aber nicht stören konnten bei dem was sie nun tun musste.

Es zählten nur ihre Ziele, Feind Visualisieren, Feind anvisieren, Feind Töten und Überleben.

Mann musste wissen was man wollte wenn man kämpft, nur darauf kam es an.

Ihre Instinkte die sie in zahlreichen Trainingsstunden erworben hatte, übernahmen ihr handeln ohne das logische Denken einzuschränken.

Es war als würde ihr Körper von alleine agieren, während ihr Geist analysierte, Lösungen suchte und einzelne Befehle an den Körper gab um ihn zu steuern wenn es nötig war.

Sie schien alles in Zeitlupe zu sehen.

Derek, der seine lässige Kampfposition einnahm und mit beiden Stäben gezielte Flüche in alle Richtungen verteilte.

Harry, der in seiner Haltung dem Deutschen Regulator erschreckend ähnelte, jedoch immer in Bewegung blieb. Die Auroren, die Flüchen auswichen und selber welche schleuderten, allerdings ein wenig hektischer als Harry oder Derek.

Sie selbst Feuerte mit ihrem Stab ohne Unterlass mächtige dunkle Flüche in Richtung der Gegner , während sie mit ihrer linken Hand alle möglichen Gegenstände in das Gegenfeuer lenkte.

Ein dunkler Schatten wetzte von der Westseite auf die Eingekesselten Todesser zu.

Lily...

Sie strahlte wieder diese dunkle Aura aus, die ihr Wesen auszeichnete, während ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht erschien. Sie feuerte die Flüche mit einer erschreckenden Geschwindigkeit und die Blutfontänen in den Reihen ihrer Gegner zeigte, das sie sehr treffsicher war.

Sie konnte erkennen, das Ron von der Westseite mit zwei Auroren versuchte die Barrikaden zu vernichten, die ihre Gegner schütze.

Zwei reglose Gestalten lagen dort wo Ron gerade noch Position bezogen hatte.

Harry und Derek waren inzwischen in einer Haltung, die Hermine signalisierte dass sie kurz vor dem Stürmen standen.

Sie nutzte ihre momentane Apparation um auf einen erhöhten Balkon zu gelangen.

Sie Wollte Deckung geben.

Und tatsächlich, von hier oben hatte sie einen besseren Überblick.

Mit vier sicher gezielten Explosivzaubern gelang es ihr eine Lücke in die Barrikade zu reißen und einige ihrer Gegner zu erwischen.

Währenddessen hatten die Les enfant terrible eine der Aurorengruppen ausgelöscht, die aus dem Norden angegriffen hatte.

Die Hauptgruppe wandte sich nun Shaklebolts Team zu, während die anderen gegen einzelne zwei man Gruppen kämpften, die ihren Vormarsch stark bremsten und sich so versteckt hatten, das man sie mit Flüchen kaum erreichen konnte.

Wenn nicht bald etwas passieren würde, würde Shaklebolts Team auch aufgerieben und dann wären sie hoffnungslos Unterlegen.

Hermine erkannte eine hoch aufgerichtete Gestalt in den Reihen ihrer Feinde, die scheinbar Anweisungen gab...

Wenn es ihr gelingen würde diesen zu treffen würden die Les enfant terribles keine Anweisungen mehr erhalten, das wäre ihre Chance.

Trotz aller Hektik nahm Hermine sich die Zeit die sie beim Zielen brauchte.

Alles hing von diesem Fluch ab...er durfte nicht daneben gehen...

„Reductio!"

Der mächtige Reductorfluch verlies ihren Stab und suchte sich seinen Weg zu ihrem Ziel.

Der Anführer fuhr herum, doch es war zu spät zum ausweichen.

Der Fluch saß und schleuderte die schwarze Gestalt durch ein Schaufenster.

Die Gruppe welche Schaklebolt in die enge trieb stockte und begann konfus Flüche durch die Gegend zu schleudern.

Sie griffen nun einfach alles an was sich bewegte.

Hermine apparierte zu einem anderen Standort und das keine Sekunde zu Früh, da der Balkon auf dem sie gerade noch gestanden hatte von einer Gelben Kugel zerschmettert wurde.

Schnell suchte sie sich Deckung und versuchte sich zu orientieren.

Derek hatte Lilys Gruppe wieder mit der seinigen vereinigt und sie bildeten weiter vorne eine langgezogene Kampflinie, die allerdings auch schon Lücken aufwies.

Dennoch gelang es ihnen die Les enfant terrible immer mehr zu dezimieren.

Shaklebolts Gruppe hatte sich mit der von Dawlish vereinigt und machte dasselbe.

Plötzlich erhob sich eine schmerzverzerrte Stimme über den Kampflärm.

„ALPHAPROTOKOLL!!!!"

Hermine erkannte das der Anführer sich aus dem Laden geschleppt hatte in den ihr Fluch ihn befördert hatte.

Sie wusste nichts mit diesem Ausspruch anzufangen, doch Lilys schrille Stimme machte ihr deutlich das es etwas ernstes war.

„TÖTET SIE ALLE!!! SCHNELL! KEINE GNADE!!! SCHNELL!! SCHNELL!!!"

Hermine wusste, das man am besten tat was Lily wollte, besonders wenn es ihre Brüder und Schwestern betraf.

Also sammelte sie alle ihre Energie und schleuderte zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben den Todesfluch gegen Menschen.

Die Auroren folgten ihrem Beispiel und das gerade noch Rechtzeitig wie es aussah.

Die Les enfants terrible hatten eine Art Diamantformation eingenommen, doch was auch immer sie vorhatten, sie konnten es nicht zuende führen, da sie alle den grünen Lichtstrahlen zum, Opfer fielen.

Der angeschlagene Anführer richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Hermine, doch ehe er einen Fluch aussprechen konnte wurde er von vier grünen Lichtstrahlen niedergestreckt.

„Sichert die Gegend, vielleicht haben wir welche übersehen!", rief Derek aus.

Die Auroren verteilten sich, während Harry kurz mit Shaklebolt und Lily sprach und anschließend besorgt zu Hermine eilte, die sich erst mal setzen musste und die Übelkeit bekämpfte, die sich während des Kampfes in ihren Magen geschlichen hatte.

„Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Ja Harry, ich bin Okay. Wie geht es den anderen?"

„Ron hat ein paar Steinsplitter abbekommen. Lily hat sich den Arm gebrochen, Derek und mir geht's gut. Aber so wie ich verstanden habe ist Tonks schwer getroffen worden und wurde zusammen mit ein paar anderen Auroren mit einem Portschlüssel ins Mungos geschafft. Zehn Auroren sind tot..."

Hermine sah Harry mit Großen Augen an und ohne Vorwarnung begannen schwarze Punkte in ihrem Sichtfeld zu tanzen.

Das letzte was sie hörte bevor sie in einer Ohnmacht versank war Harrys Stimme, die panisch nach Hilfe brüllte.

* * *

Mordrohungen, konstruktive Kritik und angebote Sexueller Dienstleistungen wie immer an mich ;)

Bis nächste Woche

Gruß

Dat Z.


	38. nichts wirklich schlimmes

* * *

**Fade to black**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehören nur einige Figuren aus dem Plott, der Rest der verehrten J.K. Rowling.

Wie versprochen das nächste kap ;)

Und das folgende kommt nächste Woche. Einverstanden?

Danke für die Reviews, dachte schon ihr hättet aufegegeben hihi.

Viel spaß!

* * *

37. Nichts wirklich schlimmes...

* * *

Lynn tigerte unruhig herum und fand einfach keine Ruhe. Vincent lehnte bequem an einer Wand und betrachtete das unruhige Verhalten seiner Alpha mit einer gewissen Sorge.

„Du bist doch wohl nicht immer noch unruhig wegen diesem Schossvampir der IVZ oder?", fragte er.

„Nein Vincent es ist anders. Ich kann es nicht erklären...etwas ist seltsam. Ich fühle Dinge...Gefühle, Sorge, Panik, aber diese Gefühle gehören mir nicht."

„Äußert sich das noch anders?", fragte er und registrierte jede Regung der Werwölfin aufs genauste.

Vincent war schon immer gut darin gewesen Mimiken zu beurteilen, außerdem mochte er Lynn, daher war er besorgt.

Sie war so anders als Fenrir, dieser war einfach nur brutal gewesen, zu seinen Opfern wie auch zu seinen eigenen Rudel.

Lynn dagegen kümmerte sich um ihre Leute und befahl die Jagd nur wenn es sein musste um ihre inneren Wölfe zu beruhigen. Und selbst dann griffen sie nur Menschen an, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lies, wie letzten Vollmond.

Und schon stand ein Werwolfjäger auf der Matte und tötete drei von ihnen.

Seitdem schien Lynn irgendwie abwesend.

„Dieser Vampir...er hat etwas ausgelöst. Ich weiß er wollte mich mit seiner Telepathie auskundschaften. Seitdem ist eine Region meines Gehirns aktiv die ich nicht kenne und nicht mal meine Okkulumentik kann das kontrollieren. Ich habe Träume Vincent. Ich träume von einem Schloss in den Bergen, Zauberer und Hexen, Junge Zauberer und ein Wappen."

Vincent wurde Hellhörig.

„Was den für ein Wappen?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau...ein Wappenschild mit vier teilen, ein Löwe, eine Schlange, ein Adler und ein Dachs, jeder auf einem anderen Farbgrund."

„Hogwarts."

„Wie bitte?"

„Das Wappen das du beschrieben hast ist das Wappen von Hogwarts. Fernir und ich sind dort damals zur Schule gegangen."

Lynn sah ihren Vertreter mit großen Augen an.

„Bedeutet das die Lösung zu meinem Problem ist dort, direkt unter Dumbledores Nase?"

„Scheint so.", erwiderte er und beobachtete wie Lynn erneut unruhig hin und her tigerte.

Sie setzte sich und spielte nervös mit ihren Haaren herum.

Vincent wusste, das ihr raffinierter Verstand auf Hochtouren arbeitete. Er hatte keine Ahnung welche Variabeln sie gegeneinander aufwog, doch er zweifelte nicht an ihr. Sie war mächtig, sowohl als Zauberin als auch als Wolf und ihr Intellekt schien allem überlegen was er kannte, mit Ausnahme von Voldemort und Dumbledore vielleicht.

Sie hatte stets Kluge und für ihr Alter Weise Entscheidungen für das Rudel getroffen, nie hatten sie Leute verloren. Außer unter dem letzten Jägermond als die Wölfe in ihnen sich kaum noch lenken ließen.

„Ich werde nach Hogwarts gehen."

„Was?"

Vincent fuhr überrascht aus seinen Gedanken hoch.

„Ich werde nach Hogwarts gehen, ich habe Probleme und dort ist allen Anschein nach der Ursprung, ergo werde ich dort hin gehen und rausfinden woran das liegt."

„Du kannst nicht nach Hogwarts gehen, das Schloss wurde erweckt, wenn man dort jemanden schaden will wird es zuschlagen und die Gefahr vernichten.", erwiderte er aufgebracht.

„Ich will doch niemanden schaden, nur wissen was los ist. Hör zu, ich kann mich kaum noch auf das wesentliche konzentrieren. In diesem Zustand stelle ich eine Gefahr für das Rudel dar. Das kann ich nicht dulden. Ich muss wissen was los ist und es in Ordnung bringen."

„Ich kann deine Meinung nicht ändern?"

„Nein kannst du nicht."

Vincent diskutierte nicht weiter.

Er konnte in ihrer gesamten Mimik und Gestik pure Entschlossenheit erkennen und wusste daher das es nichts gab mit dem er sie überreden konnte. In diesem Punkt war sie genau wie Fenrir.

„Bitte sei vorsichtig. Fenrir wollte allein auf die Jagd und kam nie wieder. Ich würde das Rudel nicht zusammenhalten können wenn mit dir das gleiche geschieht."

„Ich werde versuchen vor dem nächsten Mond wieder hier zu sein."

„Viel Glück Lynn, komm gesund wieder."

Lynn nickte ihm zu und mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes flog ein Rucksack auf sie zu.

„Kümmere dich um unsere Leute. Und versucht nicht den Nachwuchs zu holen. Der Vampir hat sicherlich seine Häscher zurückgelassen damit sie über das Dorf wachen."

Vincent nickte knapp während Lynn eine Feder nahm und ihren Zauberstab darauf richtete.

„Portas!", intonierte sie klar und deutlich ehe sie die Feder berührte und im nichts verschwand...

Lynn hasste es mit Portschlüsseln zu reisen, besonders über solche Distanzen. Das schlug ihr immer auf den Magen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit spürten ihre empfindlichen sinne die Umkehr des Wirbels und sie bereitete sich auf den Aufprall vor.

Sauber Auf den Füßen stehend kam sie in der Umgebung von Hogsmeade an und kämpfte kurz gegen die Übelkeit dieser Reise.

Sie wusste aus Vincents Erzählungen, das der Verbotene Wald hier angrenzte, welcher direkt nach Hogwarts führte.

Die Schutzzauber würden sie nicht als Bedrohung erkennen, da sie nicht vor hatte jemanden zu schaden. Nur diese Bilder, die Gefühle...

Sie wollte verstehen woher es kam und Hogwarts war der einzige Anhaltspunkt den sie hatte.

Die Umgebung kam ihr so seltsam vertraut vor, obwohl es das erste mal war, das sie auf diesem Grund wandelte.

Schnell pirschte sie sich in den Wald.

Seine vielen unterschiedlichen Gerüche strömten auf Lynns durch die Wolfssinne geschärfte Nase ein und sie atmete tief durch.

Dieser Wald roch anders als die rumänischen Wälder, aber dennoch roch er so wild und so echt wie es Wälder selten taten.

Sie filterte den Geruch von reichhaltigen Wild, von Trollen, Waldelfen, Einhörnern, Zentauren und vielen anderen mystischen kreaturen. Dieser Wald war magisch und lebendig. Die perfekte Umgebung für einen Werwolf.

Langsam bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch das Dickicht, als ein ihr unbekannter Geruch in ihre Nase strömte und sie warnte.

Sie konnte es nicht definieren, aber der Geruch verhieß Gefahr.

Dazu kam ein menschenartiger Geruch und der süße Duft einer Frau.

Langsam pirschte Lynn sich an die Gerüche heran.

Sie stockte und konnte nur mühevoll ein aufkeuchen verhindern.

Dort auf einer Lichtung saßen drei Gestalten und unterhielten sich. An sich nix ungewöhnliches, nur das der eine ein Riese war...

Noch nie hatte sie einen Riesen gesehen. Sie lebten normalerweise in den Bergen und die mieden sie mit ihrem Rudel. Wölfe standen mit ganz oben auf deren Nahrungsliste.

„...wunderbare fortschritte Gwarp. Also, ich komme übermorgen wieder, dann üben wir das Schreiben. Sei brav und benimm dich."

„Gwarp hat verstanden. Werde brav sein kleine Amy."

„So ist es fein Gwarpi.", sagte ein Riesiger Mann mit wilden haaren, der ein wenig nach Riese roch.

„Dann lass uns nach Hogwarts zurück Hagrid."

Der Mann Namens Hagrid schulterte eine Gewaltige Armbrust und bewegte sich mit der Frau von dem Riesen Weg.

Lynn nahm ihre Fährte auf und folgte ihnen im sicheren abstand, wobei sie einen Großen Bogen um die Lichtung schlug.

Der Riese war ihr nicht geheuer...

Langsam folgte sie der Fährte, bis sich vor ihr der Wald teilte.

Der Abend dämmerte schon und Lynn legte sich auf die Lauer.

Sie beobachtete wie der Halbriese Namens Hagrid die Frau zum Schloss brachte und dann in seiner kleinen Hütte am Rande des Waldes verschwand.

Lynn saß noch eine weile im Dickicht und genoss den Blick auf das imposante Schloss.

Es war wirklich beeindruckend.

Eine Weile versank sie in dem Anblick und lauschte den Geräuschen des Waldes.

Seitdem sie das Rudel führte, hatte sie selten einmal Ruhe. Das rasten tat ihr gut, fern ihrer Verantwortung und dem ganzen Stress.

Sie saß einige Zeit dort, anschließend zog sie eine Schwarze Robe über, die wie sie wusste den Schulroben hier sehr ähnlich sah.

Eine Schülerin mehr oder weniger würde nicht auffallen.

Sie schlich sich an der Hütte vorbei in das Schloss.

Als sie die Eingangshalle betrat, spürte sie wieder diese seltsame Vertrautheit. Sie hatte diesen Raum schon einmal gesehen.

Hinter den gewaltigen Flügeltüren zu ihrer Rechten konnte sie Gespräche und Gelächter aus vielen Kehlen hören.

Der Duft von köstlichem Essen und der vielen Schüler überreizte ihre Sinne, so das ihr ein wenig Schwindelig wurde.

Sie war nur damit beschäftigt, die vielen Eindrücke zu verarbeiten, so das sie nicht bemerkte das sich ihr jemand nährte.

„Miss Granger, was machen sie hier?"

Lynn fuhr erschrocken herum und erkannte das besorgte Gesicht einer älteren und eigentlich recht streng wirkenden Frau.

Sie musterte Lynn, welche gerade wohl sehr erschrocken wirkte und ihre Gesichtszüge wurden weicher.

„Hermine, ich weiß das es ein ziemlicher Schock war, dennoch solltest du dich noch schonen. Harry wird dich nach dem Essen besuchen. Wir reden später noch einmal. Schaffst du es alleine?"

In Lynns Kopf arbeitete es fieberhaft.

Diese Frau schien sie mit einer Schülerin zu verwechseln. Hoffentlich würde es nicht auffallen.

„Ähm, sicher. Entschuldigung, mir geht's nicht sonderlich.", brachte sie hervor.

„Soll ich dich begleiten?"

Die Stimme dieser Frau war mehr als besorgt.

„Ähhh, nein. Nur keine umstände ich schaff es schon."

Die Frau warf ihr noch einen besorgten Blick zu, ehe sie sich in Richtung der Großen Flügeltüren wandte und in der Anschließenden Großen Halle verschwand.

Lynn atmete einmal tief durch.

Das wäre fast ins Auge gegangen.

Sie suchte sich eine Seitentür und linste hinein. Es war eine Art von Schrank.

Sie versteckte sich darin und versuchte erst mal ihre Gedanken zu sortieren.

Diese Frau hatte geglaubt sie zu kennen...diese Hermine Granger musste ihr sehr ähnlich sehen. Sie beschloss, dieser spur nachzugehen, immerhin war auch dies ihr einziger Hinweis bisher.

Sie hätte nie gedacht, das Hogwarts so Riesig war und so viele Menschen beherbergte, also musste sie jede Spur verfolgen, die sich ihr bot.

Diese besorgte Frau meinte Harry würde diese Hermine besuchen. Nur welcher Harry war gemeint...Harry Potter etwa?

Sie hatte ihn nur einmal gesehen, vor einigen Wochen als sie die Kirche in Little Whinging aufsuchte.

Schon damals war ihr ein seltsam Vertrauter Geruch an ihm aufgefallen. Ein Fremdgeruch, denn er war zu schwach um von Potter selbst zu stammen.

Diese Spur war vielleicht heißer als sie dachte.

Die Flügeltüren wurden Aufgemacht und viele Schüler strömten in verschiedene Richtungen heraus und Lynn geriet leicht in Panik.

Wie sollte sie Potter nur unter all den Leuten finden?

Seine Fährte konnte sie auch nicht aufnehmen. Es war zu lange her als das sie sich an diesen Geruch wirklich erinnern konnte, außerdem waren es einfach zu viele Gerüche hier.

Der Strom an Schülern versiegte langsam und nur noch drei Leute trotteten sich unterhaltend aus der Halle.

Ein Riesiger Kerl in ihrem Alter, der Verdächtig nach schwarzer Magie roch, ein Mädchen, ebenfalls in ihrem Alter, deren Geruch sie irgendwie an Voldemort erinnerte und ...ja, tatsächlich. Es war Harry Potter.

Nun da sie ihn in der Nase hatte erkannte sie seinen Geruch wieder.

Der Fremdgeruch, der ihr so bekannt vorkam haftete wieder an ihm, nur viel intensiver als beim letzten mal.

Lynn beobachtete sie ruhig, sie durfte nicht auffallen.

„So, viel Spaß. Ich werde Hermine besuchen."

„Grüß sie von mir.", sprach das Mädchen und drückte Potter einen Kuss auf die Backe.

„Und keine sorge. Ich kenne niemanden der Reifer dafür wäre als ihr beide.", meinte der große Junge und versetzte dem kleineren einen kräftigen Schlag auf die Schulter.

Der Junge und das Mädchen nahmen einen Treppenaufgang links der Halle, während Potter sich zur Stirnseite begab und dort eine breite Steintreppe emporstieg.

Lynn gab ihm eine Minute Vorsprung und schlich hinterher, seinem Geruch folgend.

Sie hoffte, das sich diese seltsamen Treppen in der Zwischenzeit nicht bewegt hatten.

Etwa in Höhe des dritten Stocks führte der Geruch sie in einen Gang. Weiter vorne konnte sie bereits Potters Militärisch wirkende Schrittfolge hören. Das Tempo war ungeheuer Stabil wie Lynn fand.

Langsam schlich sie um Ecken und bewegte den kopf in alle Richtungen um andere Personen zu wittern, die sie sonst vielleicht überrascht hätten.

Nach einer Weile gesellte sich zu Potters Fährte ein starker Medizingeruch. Die Krankenstation schien nicht mehr weit entfernt zu sein.

Sie linste um die Ecke und erkannte das Potter durch eine Tür schritt und diese hinter sich schloss.

Lynn musste vorsichtig sein, der Medizingeruch war so durchdringend, das sie kaum etwas anderes wittern konnte, es sei den es war bereits sehr nahe.

Sie schlich zur Tür und legte die Ohren an, doch sie sollte nicht mehr dazu kommen das Gespräch zu belauschen.

Wie aus dem nichts kam ein Geruch starker Schwarzer Magie von ihrer Rechten und sie spürte wie ihr ein Zauberstab an die Schläfe gehalten wurde.

Wie war das möglich?

Sie hatte nichts bemerkt. Nichts und niemand war so leise, als das sie mit ihren empfindlichen Wolfsohren die Schritte nicht bemerken würde!

„Langsam umdrehen und Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränken...", befahl eine eiskalte weibliche Stimme.

Lynn tat wie ihr geheißen.

Langsam drehte sie sich um und ihre Augen Weiteten sich vor Schreck.

„Eine P.E.? Was machst du den hier? Weißt du überhaupt wer ich bin?"

Ärger schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

Wie kam eine von Voldemorts Kreaturen hier rein? Und warum hielt sie ihren Stab gegen sie gerichtet? Sie waren doch verbündete!

„Nein das weiß ich nicht Wolf. Und mein Name ist Lily Black, ich gehöre nicht mehr zu den Waffen!"

Die Stimme des Mädchens war eiskalt. Lynn hätte keine Chance zu fliehen, das wurde ihr bewusst. Und wenn sie angreifen würde, hätte sie auch keine Chance. Zum einen wusste sie, wie schnell diese Soldaten waren, zum anderen würden Hogwarts Schutzzauber sie aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach zerfetzen.

„So ist es brav Wolf, denk nicht mal dran."

Lynn zog ihre Okkulumentik Schilde nach oben.

Mist!

Sie hatte nicht mal gemerkt das man in ihre Gedanken gehuscht war.

„Was willst du Wolf? Und keine Lügen, ich brauche keine Legilimentik um zu sehen ob jemand lügt."

„Ich wollte mir Hermine Granger ansehen.", gab Lynn widerwillig zu.

„Dazu bekommst du Gelegenheit...ich denke sie sollte über dich entscheiden.", erwiderte Lily und im letzten Teil des Satzes schien ihre Stimme einiges an Kälte zu verlieren.

Mit einem Schwung ihrer linken Hand öffnete Lily auf magische weise die Tür und Lynn drehte sich herum.

Sie konnte Harry Potter erkennen, der auf einem Krankenbett saß und die Hand von einem Mädchen hielt, welches darin lag.

Die Wölfin taumelte zurück als hätte man ihr einen Schlag versetzt.

Sie kannte diesen Geruch...und dieses Mädchen sah aus wie ihr eigenes Bild im Spiegel.

„Nicht möglich...", hauchten die Wölfin und das Mädchen gleichermaßen entsetzt...

* * *

„Ron hat ein paar Steinsplitter abbekommen. Lily hat sich den Arm gebrochen, Derek und mir geht's gut. Aber so wie ich verstanden habe ist Tonks schwer getroffen worden und wurde zusammen mit ein paar anderen Auroren mit einem Portschlüssel ins Mungos geschafft. Zehn Auroren sind tot..."

Harry fiel es schwer diese Worte zu sprechen. Sie hatten einen hohen Blutzoll bringen müssen. An die zivilen Opfer wollte er nicht mal denken...zu viele mussten es sein. Das ganze Dorf war entvölkert.

Harry beobachtete seine Freundin genau, die in ihrer sitzenden Haltung ins wanken geriet und plötzlich zusammensackte.

Panik stieg in ihm auf.

Hatte sie irgendein Fluch erwischt?

„HILFE! ICH BRAUCHE SOFORT HILFE!"

Mit einem Zischen erschienen Kingsley, Ron und Derek an seiner Seite.

Ron kniete sich sofort hin und sprach einen Diagnose Zauber.

„Ich kann nicht feststellen woran es liegt. Ich vermute blanke Erschöpfung. Da sind keine negativen Energien oder Flüche in ihrer Aura."

Harry atmete erleichtert auf und hob seine Freundin sanft hoch.

„Braucht ihr mich noch?"

„Nein, die Formalitäten kläre ich ab. Ich werd mit Lily hier bleiben, sie durchforstet noch mit den Auroren das Dorf.", erwiderte Derek ruhig.

„Der Apparationsschutz ist deaktiviert, ihr solltet keine Probleme haben hier wegzukommen.", brummte Kingsley mit seiner dunklen und beruhigenden Stimme.

„Ich werde sie zur Sicherheit auf die Krankenstation bringen."

Mit diesen Worten Disapparierte Harry mit der Bewusstlosen Hermine zum Hogwarts Tor, Ron folgte dichtauf.

„Parzielles Reisen?", fragte er.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Zuviel Schwarze Magie, das will ich jetzt nicht riskieren."

So trug er sie zur Krankenstation wie schon bei dem Angriff vor Halloween.

Madame Pomfrey wollte anscheinend gerade heraus und lief praktisch in Harry hinein.

„Mister Potter! Was ist geschehen?!?"

„Wir wurden zu einem Notfalleinsatz gerufen. Es war alles schon vorbei, da wurde sie plötzlich ohnmächtig.", erklärte Harry hastig.

„Legen sie Hermine auf das Bett dort.", befahl Pomfrey und machte sich eiligst an die Untersuchungen.

„Keine Flüche, aber seltsame Werte...", murmelte Pomfrey vor sich hin. Anschließend wisperte sie noch etwas wie :" kann nicht sein..."

„Was ist mit ihr Madame Pomfrey?", wollte Harry besorgt wissen.

„Ähhh, nichts schlimmes Mister Potter...ähh, würden sie so gütig sein die Krankenstation zu verlassen, ich muss noch einige Untersuchungen durchführen. Sie können in ein paar Stunden wiederkommen, dann kann ich ihnen eine genaue Diagnose liefern."

Der schwarzhaarige war verwirrt, wegen dem seltsamen Tonfall in dem die sonst so energische Krankenschwester sprach.

Er verlies die Krankenstation und rannte geradewegs in Ron und Sarah, die sich über die heutigen Geschehnisse unterhielten.

„Oh Harry, wie geht es Hermine?", wollte Sara wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht...Pomfrey sagt ihr würde nicht wirklich was fehlen aber..."

„Aber was?", hackte Ron nach.

„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, das sie mir etwas verschwiegen hat.", erwiderte der Jungregulator unsicher.

Ron und Sarah sahen ihren Freund mit Großen Augen an. Das war so gar nicht Pomfreys Art, sie war eigentlich erschreckend direkt.

Die drei beschlossen sich in Harrys und Hermines Räume zurück zu ziehen, um dort einen Tee zu trinken und auf Nachricht von Pomfrey zu warten.

Eine halbe Stunde später gesellte sich Lily zu ihnen und berichtete noch von der Erfolglosen suche nach verbliebenden Todessern.

Ron blickte die Rothaarige an und fragte dann: „Lily, was ist das Alphaprotokoll?"

Die les enfants terrible sah ihn an und erwiderte: „Wenn Der Vorgesetzte einer Gruppe getötet wird, oder keine befehle mehr erteilen kann, dann gibt es Vier Protokolle, die Ausgeführt werden können. Epsylonprottoll ist Rückzug. Gammaprotokoll bedeutet, alles töten was sich bewegt. Betaprotokoll bedeutet die Sekundärziele der Mission mit allen Mitteln erfüllen. Das Alphaprotokoll weißt alle Waffen an sich in Formation zu begeben und einen Zerstörerischen Zauber zu benutze, bei dem alle Lebensenergie verbraucht wird. Sie wären explodiert und hätten uns mit sich in den Tot gerissen..."

Ron und Harry erbleichten.

Da hatten sie Glück gehabt...

Die Zeit floss zäh wie Teer dahin, als jemand an die Tür klopfte.

Harry unterbrach sein Gespräch mit Ron und bat den Besucher herein.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Daphne Greengras, eine Slyterhin aus ihrem Jahrgang die zur Zeit eine art Praktikum bei Madame Pomfrey absolvierte, schaute herein.

„Potter? Poppy schickt mich. Sie würde dich gerne sprechen...Allein."

Harry nickte seinen Freunden zu und begleitete Daphne schweigend zum Krankenflügel.

An der Tür lies sie ihn alleine und ging den gang hinab, wahrscheinlich zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry betrat den Krankenflügel und erkannte das Hermine immer noch schlief.

Madame Pomfrey stand neben dem Bett und auch Professor McGonagal, die eine seltsame Mine zur schau trug.

„Bitte schließ die Tür Harry."

Der Gryffindor wunderte sich.

Sonst gebrauchte die Professorin seinen Vornamen nur in ihren Animagusstunden oder wen sie unter sich waren.

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und McGonnagal versiegelte die Tür mit einem Schweigezauber.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Sie müssen sich nicht aufregen Mister Potter. Miss Granger hat nichts schlimmes...obwohl ich denke das dies im Auge des Betrachters liegt."

Der Junge Mann sah die Krankenschwester verständnislos an.

„Was ist hier los, bitte jetzt mal Klartext!", forderte er.

McGonagal und die Krankenschwester warfen sich einen seltsamen Blick zu, ehe letztere Fortfuhr mit ihrer Erklärung.

„Also, ich konnte seltsame Werte bei ihr erkennen, der Hormonhaushalt spielte verrückt. Ich hatte dann eine Vermutung, doch dafür musste ich einige andere Tests durchführen..."

Harry sah sie erwartungsvoll an, doch McGonagal sprach nun weiter.

„Diese Tests sind absolut sicher und, Harry ich bin mir bewusst das dies nun schwer für dich wird..."

Wieder eine Pause.

Harry ging dieses ewige um den Brei herumreden tierisch an die Nerven und er wollte schon wieder Aufbrausen als Hermines stimme ertönte.

„Ich bin Schwanger Harry."

BANG!

Der Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen war mit einem Schlag leer von allen Emotionen. Er versuchte nur die Worte zu verarbeiten die er gerade eben gehört hatte, doch es gelang erst nicht so richtig.

„Wie war das?"

Hermine richtete sich auf und ihre Stimme klang sehr unsicher als sie erneut sprach.

„Ich bin Schwanger. Dein Kind wächst unter meinem Herzen.

Das nächste was Harry wusste war, das er mit tierischen Kopfschmerzen auf einen Stuhl levitiert wurde und ihm Madame Pomfrey einen Aufpäppeltrank einflößte.

Allen Anschein nach war er einfach nach hinten umgekippt und hart aufgeschlagen.

Hermine wippte unruhig vor und zurück und beobachtete Harry genau.

Dieser schluckte den Trank und rieb sich den Kopf.

Er sah Hermine direkt an, die Anwesenheit der beiden Damen hatte er vergessen.

„Du bist schwanger...wie ist das möglich? Wir haben doch verhütet."

Hermine wurde unruhiger und begann zu erklären.

„Wir haben zu schwach verhütet...Wir sind magisch zu stark für den Verhütungszauber, ich hätte mir einen speziellen Trank zusammenstellen lassen müssen. Oh Harry, das ist alles mein Fehler, ich hätte es vorher nachlesen sollen."

Tränen bahnten sich den Weg in ihre Augen und innerhalb einer Sekunde war Harry bei ihr und schloss sie in die Arme.

„Shhhht, das ist doch nicht schlimm. Wir werden also Eltern."

Harry wurde sich in diesem Moment bewusst, das sich ein breites Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte.

Er realisierte es langsam, Er würde Vater werden...er würde seine eigene Familie haben.

Hermine erkannte sein Lächeln und zwang sich ebenfalls zu einem.

„Du bist nicht sauer?"

„Wieso sollte ich? Ich liebe dich Hermine. Ich liebe euch beide."

Mit diesen Worten streichelte er sanft über ihren Bauch.

Ein verstohlenes Schniefen lenkte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf die beiden erwachsenen, die mit ihnen im Zimmer waren.

„Tut mir leid, hab was im Auge...", murmelten Pomfrey und McGonagal unisono und wandten sich ab.

Hermines lächeln festigte sich und Harry gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.

Es war unglaublich, sie würden Eltern werden...

„Ich liebe euch.", flüsterte Harry Hermine noch einmal ins Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich mehr.", wisperte sie zurück.

McGonagal verlies die Krankenstation um Ron, Sarah und Lily zu holen. Harry und Hermine wollten ihnen die Nachricht selber sagen.

Die Reaktionen waren sehr amüsant anzusehen.

Während Ron ähnlich wie Harry stark ins taumeln geriet und sich halt an einer Kommode suchte, stand Sara mit offenem Mund da und Lily hüpfte wie ein Gummiball durch das Zimmer wobei sie immer rief :"Lily wird Tante werden, Lily wird ne Tante werden."

Anscheinend vergas sie sogar die erste Person zu benutzen und strahlte wieder wie ein Kind an Weihnachten.

Harry musste schmunzeln als er die Reaktionen seiner Freunde erkannte und auch Hermine lehnte sich nur an seine Schulter und genoss mit einem Lächeln das so unterschiedliche Verhalten der drei.

Ron fing sich wieder einigermaßen und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

Doch wenn er dachte das dies alle schockierenden Nachrichten für heute waren, würde er sich noch wundern. Harry grinste diabolisch und sah seiner Freundin in die Augen.

Diese nickte und der Schalk glänzte in ihnen.

„Ach Ron, Sara? Sagt mal habt ihr nächsten Oktober etwas vor?"

Die beiden sahen Harry verständnislos an.

„Nicht das ich wüsste.", meinte Ron mit schwacher stimme und auch Sara verneinte.

„Ich denke dann haben wir unsere Trauzeugen wohl zusammen oder Harry?", fragte Hermine und lächelte.

„WAS?!?"

Diese Nachricht war anscheinend zuviel für Ron, denn er hatte den mund aufgesperrt und versuchte Scheinbar nur noch zu verarbeiten was er erfahren hatte.

Sara dagegen schlichen sich Tränen in die Augen und sie gab lächelnd ihr Einverständnis.

Der Große Rothaarige holte das nach, nachdem er sich einigermaßen wieder erholt hatte, doch Hermine hatte noch einen letzten Schocker parat.

„Also können wir als Trauzeugen auf euch zählen, auch als Paten?"

Wieder dieser geschockte Blick in Rons Gesicht.

Harry und Hermine mussten sich stark zusammenreißen um nicht laut loszulachen.

„N...Natürlich würde ich auch gerne Pate werden, nun entschuldigt mich, ich muss erst mal was trinken...bitte versucht meine empfindliche Psyche nicht weiter zu beschädigen während ich den Raum verlasse.", erwiderte Ron und wankte zur Tür, die Jedoch von einem Riesigen Regulator aufgeschwungen wurde, der breit grinsend in das Zimmer trat, im Schlepptau Amy, Jay, Sirius und Remus.

„Oha, die Party hat schon angefangen.", rief Derek mit einem breiten Grinsen aus.

„Ihr wurdet Informiert?", fragte Hermine sanft nach

„Kann man so ausdrücken.", erwiderte Amy mit einem Lächeln und lief sofort zu Hermine um sie zu Umarmen.

„Erst mal Herzlichen Glückwunsch, und auch danke."

„Wieso den Danke?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Amy und ich hatten ein abkommen bezüglich unserer Familienplanung.", erklärte Derek.

„Ich hab mich eigentlich immer verweigert. Ich hatte ihr gesagt wenn unsere Schützlinge vor uns Eltern werden, holen wir das nach. Eigentlich hatte ich damit gerechnet das es noch n paar Jährchen dauert."

Nun schauten die anwesenden Überrascht, während Derek in aller Seelenruhe eine Flasche Wacholder und Kaffee zu sich beorderte.

Er nahm einige Schnapsgläschen und schenkte für jeden außer Hermine eines ein.

„Im Münsterland, wo ich lebe ist es Tradition auf den Nachwuchs mit diesem Gesöff anzustoßen, werdende Mütter ausgenommen. Also auf Euch Hermine und Harry, und natürlich auf Potter/Granger junior. Prost."

Mit diesen Worten trank jeder sein Gläschen auf ex leer.

Es schmeckte stark nach Wacholderbeeren und brannte Warm in der Speiseröhre.

Jay und Derek nahmen sich zusammen mit Ron noch einen zur Brust, ehe man auf Kaffee oder Tee anstieß.

Sirius und Remus belagerten die zukünftigen Eltern mit einem breiten Grinsen und es wurden schon Details der Hochzeit besprochen.

Madame Pomfrey, die für Ordnung Sorgen wollte bekam von Derek auch erst mal einen Wacholder verpasst und musste nach Luft ringen als das Getränk ihren Magen erreichte.

Alles in allem war es ein sehr unterhaltsamer Abend und Harry hoffte das sich das wissen vorerst auf diesen kleinen Kreis beschränkte.

Es würde für viel Aufhebens sorgen, wenn bekannt würde, das Harry Potter und Hermine Granger ein Kind bekommen würden, bevor sie die Schule beendet hatten...

Harry hatte den Unterricht Souverän hinter sich gebracht und aas zusammen mit Ron und Sara in der Großen Halle zu Mittag.

Sie hatten einen Zauber um sich gelegt, so das jeder der ihnen zuhörte glauben würde, das sie über Quidditch sprachen, doch in Wirklichkeit gab es natürlich nur ein Thema zwischen ihnen.

Ron schien das ganze noch nicht wirklich realisiert zu haben und heute Abend würden die Grangers eintreffen, damit Harry und Hermine es ihnen selber sagen konnten. Die Dursleys wollte Harry nicht informieren.

Nachdem das essen vorbei war, schlenderten sie gemütlich aus der Großen Halle und verabschiedeten sich voneinander. Ron und Sarah hatten noch was vor und Er selber wollte seine Verlobte und sein ungeborenes Kind besuchen gehen.

In seinem normalen zügigen Schritt, begab er sich zu Krankenstation, doch er hatte das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden.

Ein unförmiger Schatten lies ihn Grinsen, Lily schlich wieder herum.

Er erreichte die Krankenstation und setzte sich zu Hermine, die gerade fertig gegessen hatte wie es wirkte.

Er gab ihr einen Kuss und setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett, wobei er ihre Hand ergriff.

So saßen sie einige Minuten ohne Worte und waren einfach Glücklich als Plötzlich Lillys dumpfe Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür erschallte.

Sie konnten nicht verstehen was dort vorging bis Plötzlich die Tür aufschwang und sie Lily erkennen konnten, die ihren Stab auf eine Person vor ihr gerichtet hielt.

Diese drehte sich um und taumelte zurück.

Harry verkrampfte sich genau wie Hermine.

„Nicht möglich..."

* * *

So meine Lieben.

Ich hab meine Pflicht getan, nun seid ihr dran.

Bis nächste Woche

Gruß

Dat Z.


	39. Familientreffen

* * *

**Fade to black

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört immer noch nichts

So ihr lieben, das nächste Update. Hab leider wenig Zeit, daher kann ich keine reviews beantworten, habe mich allerdings über alle gefreut.

Viel spass

* * *

**38. Familientreffen**

* * *

Rückblick auf Kapitel 37.:

Er erreichte die Krankenstation und setzte sich zu Hermine, die gerade fertig gegessen hatte wie es wirkte.

Er gab ihr einen Kuss und setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett, wobei er ihre Hand ergriff.

So saßen sie einige Minuten ohne Worte und waren einfach Glücklich als Plötzlich Lilys dumpfe Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür erschallte.

Sie konnten nicht verstehen was dort vorging bis Plötzlich die Tür aufschwang und sie Lily erkennen konnten, die ihren Stab auf eine Person vor ihr gerichtet hielt.

Diese drehte sich um und taumelte zurück.

Harry verkrampfte sich genau wie Hermine.

„Nicht möglich..."

* * *

Ungläubig starrte Harry das Mädchen an, das seiner geliebten glich wie ein Ei dem anderen.

Bis auf die Haut, die bei dem anderen Mädchen aussagte, das sie sich extrem oft im freien aufhielt.

„Dieser Werwolf wollte sich Hermine ansehen.", gab Lily Auskunft und bewegte ihren Zauberstab keinen Millimeter bei dieser aussage.

Ihre Stimme klang ruhig und distanziert.

„Wer...Wer bist du?", fragte Hermine vollkommen verunsichert.

Das Fremde Wolfsmädchen schien genauso verunsichert zu sein. Aber beängstigender war es, das ihre Mimik sich um keinen Knut von Hermines Unterschied.

„M...mein Name ist Lynn."

„Sie ist eine mächtige Wölfin, seid vorsichtig.", mahnte Lily.

„Lynn..", flüsterte Hermine. „Lynn...Evelyn...das ist doch nicht möglich..."

Harry war vollkommen verwirt.

War dies tatsächlich Evelyn Granger, die von Fenrir Greyback geholt wurde?

Sie glich Hermine bis auf das Haar, war dies die Zwillingsschwester auf deren Begräbnis er Hermine zum ersten mal kennen gelernt hatte?

„Evelyn...?!? Nein, mein Name ist Lynn Greyback! Ich bin die Führerin des Greyback Rudels!"

Plötzlich hatte das Mädchen sich wieder im Griff und klang herrisch und abweisend.

„Evelyn Granger, die von Greyback geholt wurde...das glaube ich nicht.", flüsterte Harry immer noch vollkommen im Schock.

„Ich heiße Lynn!!!"

Die Stimme der Wölfin wurde aggressiver.

„Ich stelle seltsame Energien in ihrem Hirn fest.", schaltete sich Lily ein. „Immer dann wen das Thema auf ihren Namen kommt. Vielleicht ein starker Gedächtniszauber."

„Ich wurde nicht verzaubert...", das Mädchen brach ab und ruckte mit dem Kopf Richtung Hermine.

Sie schien tief die Luft durch ihre Nase zu saugen.

„Schwanger...?!?"

Harry wurde unruhig, er wusste das dieses Mädchen eine Gefahr für ihn und Hermine darstellen konnte, die immer noch vollkommen geschockt war.

Lynn trat unsicher zwei Schritte zurück, blickte aber wild hin und her.

„Ich denke wir sollten sie in Gewahrsam nehmen. Derek sollte sie sich ansehen."

Lily nickte ihm zu.

Mit einem Schnippen ihrer Finger schnürten sich Seile um die Wölfin.

„Versuche nicht zu fliehen, ich warne dich. Accio Pistole!"

Mit einem Rauschen erschien Harrys Vollautomatik in der Luft und wurde von Lilly aufgefangen.

„Diese Waffe ist mit reiner Silbermunition geladen und ich kann gut damit umgehen.", warnte die rothaarige die Wölfin.

Diese nickte nur, lies aber ihre herrische Haltung bestehen.

Hoch erhobenen Hauptes wurde sie von Lily abgeführt, wahrscheinlich Richtung Dereks Büro.

Harry erhob den Zauberstab und lies etwas Silbernes daraus entweichen.

Nur eine Minute später wallte sich dunkler Nebel auf und Ron manifestierte sich mit Sara in der körperlichen Welt.

„Was ist los?", fragte Ron nervös und betrachtete die immer noch geschockte Hermine mit Unbehagen.

„Passt auf sie auf, ich muss was erledigen."

„Was ist...", begann Sara, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen.

„Später! Ich muss was erledigen. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Harry löste sich in Nebel auf und kam direkt bei Dereks Büro an, aus dem erschütternde Schmerzensschreie zu hören waren.

Harry schwang die Hand und brach die Tür aus den angeln, den Zauberstab im Anschlag und sah in die Spitze von Lilys Zauberstab, die ihn jedoch gleich sinken lies als sie Harry erkannte.

„Erschreck mich nicht so!", rief Lily vorwurfsvoll.

„Was zum Teufel ist hier los?", fragte Harry aufgebracht und erkannte jetzt erst, das Derek seinen Stab auf die wie am Spies schreiende Evelyn gerichtet hatte, ein stetiger Energiestrom ging davon aus.

„Dritte Lage neutralisiert, ein paar liegen noch vor mir, Legillimens!", rief der Deutsche mit verzerrter Stimme und hoch konzentriertem Gesicht.

Evelyn stieß einen weiteren Schrei aus und krümmte sich vor schmerzen

„Was soll das?", fragte Harry Lily eindringlich.

„Derek wollte keine Zeit verlieren. Die Grangers kommen doch heute, er versucht den Gedächtniszauber zu brechen, doch der ist geschützt.", klärte sie ihren Großen Bruder auf.

„Vierte Lage neutralisiert, Legillimens!"

Die Stimme von Derek klang gepresst, anscheinend war es verdammt schwierig.

Harry reparierte die Demolierte Bürotür und beobachtete gespannt wie der Regulator sich Lage um Lage durch die Gedächtniszauber kämpfte.

Nur legte er diesmal einen Schweigezauber auf die Tür um zu verhindern, das noch jemand so reagierte wie er.

Langsam wurde das Schreien unerträglich, bis Derek triumphierend aufschrie und Evelyn sich den Kopf hielt und unter Tränen zusammenbrach.

„Geschafft.", keuchte der Deutsche mit Schweißüberströmten Gesicht.

Lynn lag auf dem Boden , die Knie angezogen wie ein Kleinkind und weinte.

„...Mama...Papa...der Mann tut mir weh...", schluchzte sie.

Harry war Leichenblass.

„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte er sichtlich geschockt.

„Sie durchlebt die Erinnerungen die ich ausgegraben habe.", erklärte der Deutsche keuchend.

„Da können wir nicht helfen, nur warten bis es vorbei ist."

Evelyn krümmte sich und schien Große Schmerzen zu haben.

„Es brennt...Es brennt so sehr...aufhören...AUFHÖREN!!!!!"

„Können wir sie nicht ruhig stellen?

Derek schüttelte den Kopf.

„Da muss sie durch.", erwiderte er, doch ein wenig Sorge schwang in seiner Stimme mit als er das Mädchen betrachtete, die ins leere starrte und schrie wie am spieß.

„Greyback hat sie vergewaltigt bevor er sie verwandelt hat...er machte sie zu einer Alpha. Wahrscheinlich hat er nicht dran geglaubt das sie das überlebt. Daher der Gedächtniszauber als sie es doch schaffte zu überleben...ist einfach zu selten das mal einer durchkommt. Wir können froh sein das Hermine ihn umgebracht hat. Wer weiß was er ihr noch angetan hätte. Allerdings ist sie ein mächtiger Wolf. Der einzige den ich kenne der ähnlich stark ist, ist Remus. Auch er ist von Greyback zu einem Alpha gemacht worden.", erklärte Derek ihr Verhalten.

„Was ist den der unterschied zu einem normalen Werwolf?", fragte der schwarzhaarige verwirrt.

„Alphawölfe sind natürliche Rudelführer. Kein anderer Werwolf würde es wagen einen solchen herauszufordern. Sie werden nur willentlich verwandelt, weil der Überträger seine Menschliche form haben muss um einen Alpha zu schaffen. Erst beißt er das Opfer und dann muss es sein Blut trinken…und das ganze auch noch überleben. Werwolfsblut ist hoch Toxisch wenn man es trinkt. Nur wirklich willensstarke Menschen können das überleben."

Es dauerte noch zehn Minuten in denen sich das Mädchen unter der Erinnerung wand, als es plötzlich still wurde.

„Es ist vorbei. Hoffentlich hat sie noch genug Kontrolle.", meinte Derek als ein dunkles Grollen vom Boden ausging.

Mit einem Ruck zeriss Lynn die Fesseln und richtete sich auf.

Auf ihrem Gesicht lag purer Hass und ihre Augen schimmerten Gelb.

„Uh oh.", war der Kommentar des Deutschen als sich Lynn auch schon auf ihn stürzte und ihn gegen die Tür schleuderte die der Belastung nachgab und zerbarst.

Harry hatte immer gewusst das Werwölfe schnell waren, aber das!!!

Lily reagierte schneller als er und schlug Lynn mit dem Ausgestreckten Handrücken ins Gesicht, was die Wölfin zurückschleuderte.

Derek sprang durch die Tür zurück ins Zimmer und versetzte dem tobenden Werwolf ebenfalls einen harten Schlag ins Gesicht und Lily jagte einen Hochpotential Schocker hinterher, so das sie zusammenbrach.

Keuchend hielt er sich die Rippen und wandte sich an Harry.

„Nimm das als Lektion...belaste einen Werwolf niemals so sehr, das er die Kontrolle verliert. Das ist zuweilen nicht gerade zuträglich für das eigene Körperliche wohlbefinden."

Trotz der ernsten Situation musste Harry grinsen.

So war Derek wenn er sich besonders Humorvoll fühlte. Dann packte er immer eine sehr adäquate Sprechweise aus.

„Was machen wir mit ihr?", wollte er nun wissen.

Derek reparierte die Tür und erklärte: „Warten bis sie aufwacht. Hoffentlich hat sie sich dann wieder im Griff. Für sie wird das enorm schwer. Hoffentlich ertragen die Grangers den Schock."

Der Deutsche setzte sich und Sprach einige Diagnosezauber, die zeigten das er eine gebrochene Rippe hatte.

Kurzfristig versorgte Harry die Wunde, Derek wollte im Moment nicht zu Pomfrey. Das könnte die werdende Mutter zu sehr aufregen und sie hatte jetzt schon zuviel stress.

Nach einer halben Stunde regte sich der Bewusstlose Werwolf wieder.

Doch dieses mal folgte kein knurren sondern nur ein leises Schluchzen.

Lily hielt ihren Zauberstab verdeckt bereit, um einzugreifen falls Evelyn wieder Aggressiv wurde.

Doch diese setzte sich nur erschöpft an eine Wand und weinte leise.

Harry bewegte sich unsicher auf sie zu und ignorierte Lilys warnende Gestik vollkommen.

Er setzte sich neben sie und beobachtete das traurige Mienenspiel das er auch von Hermine kannte.

„Geht's wieder?", fragte er.

„Ich bin ein Monster...was werden Mama und Papa nur sagen wenn sie mich so sehen...?"

„Das werden wir bald erfahren. Sie kommen hier her."

Erschreckt zuckte das Mädchen zurück.

„Nein! Sie dürfen mich nicht so sehen...das bin ich nicht wert!"

„Halt die Klappe!", fuhr Harry sie an.

Erschreckt zuckte Lynn zurück und blickte Harry verwirrt an.

„Du gehörst zur Familie, hast du verstanden? Du hast nichts von dem gewollt, es war Greybacks schuld!"

Bei diesen Namen zuckte sie zusammen.

„So, wenn du dich wieder beruhigt hast werden wir Hermine besuchen. Sie ist sicher vollkommen durch den wind. Und keine wiederrede Schwägerin, dass lasse ich nicht zu, verstanden?"

Lynn nickte vorsichtig und Lily nickte Harry zu.

Gemeinsam erhoben sie sich und alle vier gingen Richtung Krankenstation.

„Ich kann die Besorgnis riechen.", murmelte Lynn als sie sich der Tür nährten.

Harry trat hinter sie und legte beruhigend seine Hände auf ihre Schulter, was das Mädchen zusammenzucken lies.

„Keine sorge. Das wird schon." meinte er zuversichtlich und nickte seiner Schwester zu, die darauf hin die Tür öffnete.

Drinnen saßen Sara und Ron bei Hermine am Bett und hielten ihre Hand.

Hermine sah vorsichtig ihre Schwester an, die von Harry zum Bett geschoben wurde. Eine Weile blickten sich die Schwestern an die so lange voneinander getrennt waren, ehe sie sich weinend in die Arme fielen.

Harry beobachtete das Schauspiel mit einem Lächeln, doch plötzlich zuckte Lynn zurück als hätte sie sich verbrannt und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von ihrer Schwester.

„Was ist los?", fragte er sie erstaunt.

„Das Baby...ich sollte nicht zu nahe ran gehen, ich bin ein Werwolf.", erwiderte Lynn unglücklich.

„Was für ein Quatsch, Werwölfe haben keinen Einfluss auf Kinder.", erwiderte Derek schroff und schob sie zurück zu ihrer Schwester, die ihr aufmunternd zunickte.

„Keine Sorge Lynn, das ist in Ordnung.", meinte Hermine

„Glaubst du wirklich?", fragte das Mädchen schüchtern.

„Ja doch...ich bin einfach zu froh meine Schwester wieder zu haben.", erwiderte Hermine.

Lily löste sich in einem unbeobachteten Augenblick in ihrer Schattenform auf und Derek nickte.

„So Leute, alle Mann raus hier, die beiden haben sich sicher ne menge zu erzählen also los."

Der Regulator scheuchte die Meute aus dem Krankenflügel. Lily würde wohl dort herumgeistern, nur zur Sicherheit wie Harry argwöhnte. Doch er hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken denn eine silberne Katze erreichte ihn und er wusste das die Grangers angekommen waren.

„Ich werde mal meine künftigen Schwiegereltern abfangen und aufklären müssen.", seufzte Harry.

„Wir warten im Gemeinschaftsraum solltest du uns Brauchen.", versicherte Sara und Ron nickte zustimmend.

„Danke, ich werde euch holen sollte was sein."

Damit verabschiedete er sich und ging in die Eingangshalle um sich der schwierigen Aufgabe zu stellen die Grangers möglichst schonend aufzuklären...

* * *

Frank und Kate Granger waren mit einem Portschlüssel angereist, nachdem sie Nachricht von Professor McGonagal erhalten hatten, das es wichtige Angelegenheiten zu klären gab.

Natürlich waren sie besorgt das wieder etwas schreckliches passiert war, wie beim letzten mal als sie hier her geholt worden waren.

Doch Professor McGonagal versicherte ihnen, das es Hermine sehr gut ging und nichts wirklich schlimmes geschehen sei.

Danach erhob sie ihren Zauberstab und feuerte etwas silbernes ab, was die Grangers faszinierte, wie immer wenn sie hier in dieser Unbekannten Welt waren.

Einige Sekunden später wallte sich ein dunkler Nebel auf, der zu Harry Potter wurde.

Dieser sah die beiden merkwürdig verschämt an und forderte sie auf ihm zu folgen.

Er brachte sie in eine kleine Wohnung, die nach seiner aussage ihm und Hermine gehörte. Er lies Tee und Gebäck erscheinen und wirkte sehr unruhig, wie Frank feststellte, gerade so als würde er lieber ganz woanders sein.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, ehe Frank sich räusperte um endlich zu erfahren was los war.

„Nun Harry, du wirst uns doch sicherlich nicht nur zum Tee hierher geholt haben oder?", fragte er in einem ruhigen Tonfall.

Harry schüttelte den kopf und schien nach Worten zu suchen.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein wollten Hermine und ich dieses Gespräch mit ihnen zusammen führen, doch sie ist leider...äh, verhindert."

„Rück raus mit der Sprache Harry.", forderte Kate mit ein wenig besorgter Stimme.

„Nun ja, sie wissen das ich Hermine liebe..."

Die beiden nickten und tauschten ein lächeln.

„...und in der letzten Zeit haben wir unsere Beziehung nun ja, vertieft...", erklärte Harry weiter.

Nun grinsten die Grangers breit.

Daher wehte also der wind, sie hatten miteinander geschlafen und das machte ihn zu schaffen.

„Ich denke das ist normal Harry, wo liegt also das Problem?", wollte Frank wissen.

Harry sah beide überrascht an, fuhr aber fort zu erklären.

„Nun ja, das Problem ist, das Hermine und ich magisch viel mächtiger sind als es in diesem alter normal ist, daher gab es einen kleinen Unfall...um genau zu sein waren unsere Verhütungszauber zu schwach..."

Die Grangers erstarrten.

„Was heißt das nun im Klartext?", fragte Kate erschrocken.

„Hermine ist schwanger."

Harry hatte extrem schnell gesprochen.

„Das ist hart zu schlucken.", gab Frank zu und nahm erst mal einen großen Schluck Tee.

„Aber da ist noch etwas, bitte regen sie sich nicht zu sehr auf.", meinte der Junge Mann eingeschüchtert.

Frank und Kate blickten sich an. Viel schlimmer konnte es nicht werden.

„Es geht um Evelyn..."

Das Ehepaar versteifte sich.

Evelyn war lange tot. Sie hatten es bis heute nicht verwunden, nur verdrängt.

„Was soll mit ihr sein?", fragte Kate leise.

„Sie lebt, sie ist hier.", erwiderte Harry.

„Nein, das ist unmöglich. Wir haben sie vor langer Zeit beerdigt.", fuhr Frank erbost auf.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie wurde nicht getötet...Fenrir Greyback, ein gefährlicher Werwolf hatte sie geholt und verwandelt...sie hat bis vor kurzem in Rumänien gelebt und ein Wolfsrudel angeführt...heute ist die hier aufgetaucht, keiner weiß warum. Sie ist es wirklich bitte glauben sie mir."

Stille, absolute stille herrschte im Raum.

„Das…das kann ich nicht glauben…", stotterte Hermines Mutter entsetzt.

„Wenn sie es wirklich ist, warum sollte sie erst jetzt auftauchen?", fragte Frank.

Er wollte das Problem logisch angehen.

„Nun ja, es scheint so als wurde ihre Vergangenheit durch einen Zauber ausgelöscht…Derek Fischer hat ihn erst vor einigen stunden gebrochen. Warum sie ausgerechnet jetzt hier aufgetaucht ist weiß ich nicht, aber ich habe eine Vermutung. Doch ich möchte sie bitten sie selber danach zu fragen."

„Seid ihr sicher das es wirklich Evelyn ist?", fragte Hermines Mutter noch einmal.

Harry nickte nur und es schien zuviel für sie zu werden, den sie verdrehte die Augen und klappte zusammen.

Harry sprang sofort auf, genau wie Frank und Richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie.

„Enervate!"

Mrs. Granger erwachte und sah sich verwirrt um, doch bevor die Erinnerungen wieder auf sie einstürzten sprach Harry einen Aufmunterungszauber.

„Danke Harry.", meinte Frank, als er erkannte, das es seiner Frau ein wenig besser ging durch diese Sprüche.

„Das ist doch das mindeste.", erwiderte dieser Verlegen.

„Können wir sie sehen?", fragte Kate verunsichert.

„Sicher doch, sie ist bei Hermine in der Krankenstation."

So führte Harry seine zukünftigen Schwiegereltern in die Krankenstation, die sie ja bereits von ihren früheren besuch kannten.

Lynn saß auf einem Stuhl und redete angeregt mit ihrer Schwester über ihre Zeit im Rudel als sie die Witterung ihrer Eltern wahrnahm und unsicher zurückwich.

„Evelyn…"

Hermines Mutter stand wieder vor dem Zusammenbruch, scheinbar glaubte sie es jetzt erst, wo sie ihre verlorene Tochter leibhaftig vor sich sah.

Lynn zog den Kopf ein und zeigte eine Art Demutshaltung.

Harry konnte sich vorstellen, das es ihr schwer fiel so vor ihren Eltern zu erscheinen, an die sie sich bis vor ein paar stunden gar nicht erst erinnert hatte. Außerdem war sie nun ein Werwolf, ein Halbmensch. Und wahrscheinlich hatte sie schreckliche Dinge getan, derer sie sich nun schämte.

Ihre ganze Haltung besagte, das sie sich schmutzig und wertlos fühlte.

Eine Ewigkeit starrten sie sich an, doch als Mrs. Granger Anstalten machte ihre Tochter in die Arme zu nehmen wich diese zurück.

„Bitte nicht…ich mag Berührungen nicht sonderlich…", erklärte Lynn etwas verstört.

Man konnte genau sehen, wie sehr Mrs. Granger darunter litt, doch Hermine versuchte es zu erklären.

„Mum, Dad…sie ist ein Werwolf. Deshalb gebt ihr bitte etwas Zeit."

Lynn nickte zustimmend und blickte ihre Eltern wehmütig an.

„Ich werde auch nicht ewig bleiben können. Mein Rudel braucht mich. Ich bin ihre Führerin. Sie sind auch meine Familie."

Nur flüsternd brachte sie diese Worte heraus.

„Also gibt es Werwölfe wirklich...", brachte Frank hervor.

Lynn nickte nur.

„Ich bin eine Alpha, eine Anführerin. Ich leite ein Rudel von zwanzig Werwölfen und..."

Lynn brach ihre Erklärung ab und zog tief die Luft ein während ein tiefes Grollen ihrer Kehle entwich und ihre Augen gelb aufflackerten.

Erschrocken wichen die Grangers zurück, während Ron, Derek und Harry ihre Stäbe zogen und Lily sich wieder materialisierte und ebenfalls ihren Stab auf die Wölfin richtete.

Lynn schnüffelte weiter und fletschte die Zähne.

„Ein anderer Alpha...", brachte sie zwischen ihrem Grollen hervor.

„Remus.", stellte Ron fest, der schnell die Karte des Rumtreibers hervorgeholt hatte.

Derek verzog das Gesicht.

„Na klasse."

Er packte Lynn, die versuchte sich loszureißen und sagte dann: „Bringt Remus zur Peitschenden Weide, das müssen sie unter sich klären."

Mit diesen Worten lösten sich die beiden in dunklen Nebel auf.

„Was soll das?", fragte Kate verwirrt.

„Rangkämpfe...Remus ist wie sie ein Alphawolf. Die beiden müssen untereinander ausmachen wer das sagen hat.", erklärte Hermine besorgt.

„Warum das den?", fragte Frank aufbrausend.

„Das ist die Natur von Werwölfen...ich suche Remus, der wird sicher genauso aufgedreht sein wie sie.", meinte Ron und verschwand durch die Tür.

„Aber das können sie doch nicht machen.", ereiferte sich Kate.

„Doch, die beiden werden keine Ruhe geben bis sie nicht aufeinander losgegangen sind.", flüsterte Hermine und Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.

Die Grangers setzten sich zu ihr um ihre schwangere Tochter zu beruhigen.

„Nicht aufregen, das ist nicht gut für dich und unser Enkelkind.", sprach Kate eindringlich.

„Ich werde nachsehen was da unten abgeht. Ich bin gleich zurück.", sagte Harry und löste sich wieder in dunklen Nebel auf.

* * *

Man konnte sagen was man wollte, aber Kämpfe unter Werwölfen waren so eine Sache für sich.

Als Harry die Peitschende Weide erreichte, erkannte er wie Lynn und Remus wie von sinnen aufeinander Einschlugen.

Ihre Bewegungen waren geradezu surreal schnell.

Sirius stand bei Ron und Derek und betrachtete das Schauspiel einigermaßen neutral, wobei seine Körperhaltung Nervosität ausdrückte.

„Die kleine ist verdammt stark.", wisperte er Harry zu und beobachtete weiter das hin und her des Kampfes.

„Bisher ist jeder andere Werwolf der Remus begegnet ist mit eingezogenem Schwanz abgedampft, aber das ist ne richtige Furie."

Remus hatte Lynn einen gewaltigen schlag verpasst, so das sie rückwärts rutschte und kurz aufjaulte, ehe sie wieder die Zähne fletschte und dumpf grollte.

Remus tat das gleiche.

Es war unheimlich einen solch Aggressiven Ausdruck auf dem sonst so sanften Gesicht seines ehemaligen Professors zu sehen.

In einer seltsam Geduckten Haltung stürmten sie wieder aufeinander los und prügelten was das Zeug hielt.

Harry widerte es an, doch dies war eben die Natur der Wölfe. Alles drehte sich um Rangordnungen und er wusste das die beiden nicht gegen ihre Natur ankämpfen konnten.

Man musste kein Menschenkenner sein um zu sehen, das beide dem Wahnsinn verfallen waren.

Ihre Mimik drückte puren Hass aus und sie prügelten einfach weiter auf den anderen ein ohne sich selbst zu schützen oder Ähnliches.

„Wer ist das Mädchen überhaupt...sie sieht Hermine verstörend ähnlich.", fragte Sirius an Harry gewandt.

„Das ist Hermines Todgeglaubte Zwillingsschwester."

„Also hat der Bastard sie nicht getötet sondern verwandelt...in eine Alpha vermute ich mal. Sonst würde sie es nicht wagen sich mit Moony anzulegen."

Harry nickte und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Rangkampf zu

Remus schien nun die Überhand zu gewinnen.

Er versetzte Lynn einen Harten Schlag und sie ging zu Boden.

Triumphierend hockte er sich auf sie und hielt die Rechte Hand an ihre Kehle wobei er dunkel knurrte.

Lynn lies eine Art fiepen ertönen und streckte ihre Arme und Beine von sich. Ein Akt der Unterwerfung.

Remus Augen flackerten immer noch gelb, als er Lynn beschnüffelte und ein weiteres gieriges Grollen seiner Kehle entwich.

„MOONY! DAS REICHT!", brüllte Sirius herrisch, den Zauberstab im Anschlag.

Der Werwolf schüttelte sich und das gelbe Verschwand aus seinen Augen, ehe er verwirrt aufstand.

Lynn kauerte sich zusammen und robbte von ihm weg.

Remus zog ebenfalls den Kopf ein und wankte zu Sirius.

„Danke...wer weiß was ich noch getan hätte.", flüsterte er immer noch entsetzt über sich selbst.

„Ich pass schon auf das es nicht zu weit geht.", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige und stützte seinen Freund.

„Ich auch.", steuerte Derek bei und bewegte sich auf Lynn zu.

Er wollte ihr aufhelfen, doch sie wollte sich nicht anfassen lassen.

Ihr ganzes aggressives Gehabe war einem vollkommen demütigen gewichen.

Remus schaute sie an.

„Mein Gott, das Mädchen ist noch so verdammt Jung Sirius."

Dieser nickte nur und schleppte Remus mit sich.

Lynn rappelte sich auf und hielt den Kopf gesenkt.

In dieser Haltung humpelte sie voraus, wieder zur Krankenstation wie Harry vermutete.

Ohne Vorwarnung packte er sie und reiste mit ihr als Nebel, was erheblich schneller ging und schonender für sie war.

Lynn riss sich von ihm los als sie in der Krankenstation ankamen und knurrte dumpf in seine Richtung, ehe sie wieder eine Art winselndes Geräusch von sich gab und sich etwas abseits in ein Bett legte.

Die Grangers schienen vollkommen erschrocken von ihrem Verhalten.

Sirius kam in die Krankenstation und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab Remus erst mal in meinem alten Zimmer gelassen damit er sich erholen kann und wieder etwas Beherrschung zurückgewinnt."

Die Grangers sahen ihn verständnislos an, während Lynn wieder leise winselte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte der ex –Sträfling die Grangers, mit denen er sich beim letzten mal gut angefreundet hatte.

„Oh, Frank, Kate. Ich hatte noch nicht mit ihnen gerechnet, guten Tag."

„Guten Abend Sirius...was meinten sie gerade.", erwiderte Frank.

Sirius schaute zwischen allen anwesenden Grangers hin und her und erklärte dann: „Nun ja, wir wollten eigentlich nur kurz die werdende Mutter besuchen als Remus plötzlich sehr nervös wurde. So hab ich ihn noch nicht gesehen. Und dann kam Ron um uns zur Peitschenden Weide zu schicken, wo die kleine auf ihn wartete. Ich habe noch nie einen Rangkampf unter Werwölfen gesehen...insbesondere da Remus eigentlich von allen Werwölfen denen wir bisher begegnet sind als dominant angesehen wurde. Er verliert normalerweise nie seine Kontrolle, doch heute war er außer sich. Das hat mich schon sehr erschrocken. Nun verschnauft er und beruhigt sich."

„Er ist auch eines von Fenris Kindern.", wisperte Lynn von ihrer Liege wo sie sich zusammengerollt hatte und stumme Tränen über ihr Gesicht flossen.

Kate näherte sich ihr vorsichtig und legte beruhigend ihre Hand auf die Schulter des weinenden Mädchens.

Lynn lies es geschehen, was insbesondere Hermine erleichtert registrierte.

Ihre Mutter war ein Familienmensch. Hermine hoffte, sie würde den Schock verkraften. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie selber die über sie einstürzenden Ereignisse noch nicht realisiert.

Ihre Schwangerschaft, Lynns auftauchen, das war verdammt viel auf einmal.

Doch sie versuchte sich zu beherrschen, dem Kind zuliebe und auch für ihre Eltern, die das alles wohl nicht so einfach wegstecken würden.

Und dann schien Harry ihnen wohl auch noch nicht die Hochzeit angekündigt zu haben.

Madame Pomfrey kam in den Raum und sprach sehr energisch.

„So meine Herrschaften, wer keiner medizinischen Versorgung bedarf wird nun die Krankenstation verlassen."

Allem Protestieren zu trotz, Madame Pomfrey war unerbittlich.

Nur Harry durfte bei seiner kleinen Familie bleiben und Lynn war einfach eingeschlafen.

Lily machte sich für Harry nur einmal kurz per Legellimentik bemerkbar um zu signalisieren, das sie aufpassen würde diese Nacht.

Sicher war sicher, insbesondere bei der Wölfin.

Sie schliefen nach einer Weile ein, bis Harry geweckt wurde, durch etwas, das er schon in den letzten Nächten immer wieder festgestellt hatte.

Hermine warf sich unruhig hin und her, wobei sie verschiedene dinge murmelte. Nur konnte er dieses mal ebenfalls Feststellen, das es Lynn nicht anders ging.

Beide Mädchen wälzten sich hin und her und fuhren Zeitgleich aus ihrem Schlaf hoch und sahen sich desorientiert um.

„Damit wäre eine Vermutung von mir bestätigt.", brummte Harry, was beide Mädchen erschreckt aufkeuchen lies.

Wie sie sich so synchron bewegten war schon unheimlich.

Harry schwenkte die Rechte Hand und die Kerzen im Krankensaal entzündeten sich.

„Lynn?"

Die angesprochene schreckte hoch.

„Haben deine träume dich nach Hogwarts geführt?"

Das Mädchen nickte nur und zog ihre Knie an die Körper, während sie vor und zurück wippte.

„Liebes, was träumst du?"

Hermine verhielt sich ähnlich wie ihre Schwester und warf dieser einen besorgten Blick zu, ehe sie flüsterte: „Ich träume ich wäre ein Wolf...ein blutrünstiger Wolf. Ich sehe überall Blut..."

Lynn versteifte sich bei diesen Worten und wisperte: „Der Jägermond...der Vampir..."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Der letzte Vollmond war ein Jägermond. Wir haben unsere Wölfe dann gar nicht mehr im Griff. Normalerweise jagen wir Wild. Aber das ging nicht. Er war zu stark für uns..."

„Ich habe Kane in meinen Träumen gesehen...er sprach zu mir.", flüsterte Hermineund Lynn fuhr fort: „Er wollte meine Gedanken auskundschaften...seitdem ist ein teil meines Gehirns aktiv den ich mit Okkulumentik nicht beherrschen kann. Und seitdem träume ich von Hogwarts...und einem Keller mit Männern die versuchen..."

Sie brach ab und Harry schluckte schwer während Hermine sie entsetzt ansah.

„Du träumst meine Alpträume?"

„Deine Alpträume?!?"

Lynn war entsetzt.

„Ihr teilt eure Erinnerungen.", bemerkte Harry düster und lief unruhig hin und her.

„Wie ist das möglich?", hauchte Hermine.

„Kane. Was auch immer er getan hat, nur er kann es rückgängig machen."

„Wer, der Vampir?", fragte Evelyn besorgt.

„Genau der. Bitte wartet, ich wette er ist noch wach."

Harry ging zum Kamin, entfachte ein Feuer und benutzte Flohpulver.

Er steckte den Kopf hinein und rief nach Kane, der umgehend antwortete.

„Oh, der Junge Harry, was kann ich zu dieser Unchristlichen Stunde für dich tun?"

„Kannst du hierher kurz kommen?", fragte Harry zurück.

„Kein Problem.", erwiderte der Vampir und stieg durch den Kamin in das Krankenzimmer.

Harry sah ihn erschrocken an, doch der Vampir hatte etwas anderes entdeckt, was seine Aufmerksamkeit fesselte.

„Faszinierend. Ich hätte nie gedacht das wir so schnell wieder das Vergnügen haben kleine Wölfin."

Der Vampir grinste und Lynn wich so weit zurück wie sie konnte.

„Eine geradezu faszinierende Ähnlichkeit zu dir Hermine und...oh Verzeihung, ich werde auf meine alten tage ein wenig unhöflich. Meinen Glückwunsch zur Mutterschaft. Ich kann dir jedoch nicht die Hand reichen, da meine Aura zu schädlich für das Kind wäre. Ich bin einfach zu alt dafür."

Wieder grinste er und entblößte seine Fangzähne.

„Danke.", erwiderte Hermine ein wenig verunsichert.

Obwohl sie den Vampir kannte war seine Aura von Gefahr immer noch beunruhigend für sie.

„Ich denke nicht das ihr mich gerufen habt um den kleinen Wolf zu beseitigen...außerdem finde ich sie viel zu faszinierend um sie zu töten. Ich habe noch nie gehört, das ein weiblicher Wolf ein Rudel angeführt hätte...und ich lebe schon eine kleine Weile. Also, was verschafft mir das Vergnügen."

Harry blickte den Vampir erschrocken an, erklärte dann aber den Sachverhalt.

Die stoische Ruhe seines Gegenübers fand er faszinierend wie unheimlich zugleich.

Kane wirkte nicht mal nachdenklich sondern grinste nur und meinte: „Ups, da hatte ich es wohl ein wenig zu gut gemeint. Hermine, Wölfchen, das wird nun kurz schmerzen."

Beide Mädchen keuchten auf und hielten sich kurz den Kopf.

„Das war es auch schon. Als kleine Zugabe habe ich auch eure Alpträume blockiert. Gab es sonst noch etwas?"

„Ähh, ich denke das war es.", erwiderte Harry verwirrt.

„Nun den, ich denke meine Anwesenheit sorgt für Unbehagen, ich werde mich dann mal dezent zurückziehen."

Kane grinste und begann sich aufzulösen während die Flammen im Kamin sich von alleine grün färbten.

„Ich freue mich auf ein wiedersehen, angenehme Nachtruhe...", sagte Kane noch mit einer Unheimlich metallischen stimme und schon war der spuk vorbei.

„Mein Gott ich hasse Vampire...sie machen mir angst.", wisperte Lynn.

„Ich denke das ist Sinn und Zweck seines Auftretens, aber im Grunde ist er ganz nett.", sagte Hermine an ihre Schwester gewandt.

„Nun ja, er kommt schnell zur Sache.", meinte Harry.

„Das muss ich allerdings eingestehen.", gab Lynn zu.

Eine Weile herrschte unbehagliche Stimme, bis Hermine ihren Zauberstab ergriff und einen Zauber ausführte, der die Uhrzeit anzeigte.

„Also, schlafen lohnt sich wohl nicht mehr."

Die anderen beiden nickten und wieder herrschte schweigen.

So lange bis Harry fragte: „Wer ist für Frühstück?"

„Frühstück ist super.", ertönte eine weitere metallische Stimme und die drei Jugendlichen zuckten zusammen, während Lily sich materialisierte. Sie hatte Harry total vergessen.

Lily blickte in die überraschten Gesichter und fixierte Lynn.

„Sicher ist sicher.", meinte sie einfach und wandte sich an Harry.

„Also ich bekomme Eier, Würstchen und Cornflakes und..."

* * *

okay das war es für diese woche

Ich bitte um motivation, bis die Tage

Gruß

dat Z.


	40. 39 Abschiede

* * *

**Fade to black**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Wie immer, alles net meins.

So, Herzlich willkommen zum letzten Fade to black Kappie. Ab hier werde ich die Story splitten, da es sonst zu viele Kaps werden. Demnächst Stelle ich Crossfire Online, das ist dann die Fortsetzung. Für alle die sich die Wartezeit bis dahin versüßen wollen, empfehle ich mein neuestes Projekt, The Black Prince. Whirlwind Iris habe ich rausgenommen, da ich seid Monaten keine Idee mehr dafür hatte und Leichen in meinem Profil mag ich nicht.

Genug geschrabbelt.

Viel spass

* * *

**  
**

**39. Abschiede**

* * *

‚Nennen sie vier Arten von Schmerzflüchen, die nicht auf dem Index der verbotenen Flüche stehen.'

Harry musste grinsen, die Frage war einfach zu leicht.

Schnell füllte er das leere Feld aus und wandte sich der nächsten Frage zu.

‚Was ist die beste Art, mit einem Hinterhalt umzugehen?'

Wieder musste der Gryffindor grinsen. Das beste Mittel war immer die flucht, keine unnötigen Risiken eingehen dozierte Derek immer.

Zufrieden betrachtete er den Test, welcher nun vollständig ausgefüllt war. Er hatte wie bei allen anderen Prüfungen keinerlei Probleme gehabt.

Er drehte das Blatt um und verlies den Klassenraum, wobei er noch einen Blick auf seine Verlobte warf, die konzentriert das Pergament mit ihrer winzigen Schrift ausfüllte.

Er musste einfach lächeln bei dem Gedanken, wie süß sie aussah wenn sie sich derart konzentrierte.

Irgendwie schien sie seine blicke zu bemerken, den sie sah kurz auf und ihre Augen trafen sich.

‚Na, Korrektur. Wenn sie mich so tadelnd ansieht, sieht sie noch süßer aus.', dachte er und warf ihr einen Kuss mit der Hand zu, was ihren Blick weicher werden ließ, ehe sie sich mit einen sanften lächeln wieder ihrer Prüfung zu wandte.

Harry verlies den Klassenraum und begab sich in den Studiensaal, wo sie alle warten sollten um den Praktischen teil der Prüfung abzulegen.

Harry musste nicht lange warten, bis Hermine, Ron und Sara ihm folgten.

Kurz darauf erschien Derek, der McGonagal weiter die Aufsicht führen lies.

„So, da hätten wir die ersten Fünf.", meinte er und versiegelte das Klassenzimmer um ihnen die Prüfung abzunehmen.

„Nun den, Hermine, du bist leider ausgeschlossen."

Entsetzt blickte die Brünette ihren Professor an und wollte bereits Protestieren, als er auch schon erklärte: „Graue Magie, wie in der Prüfungsaufgabe solltest du in nächster Zeit vermeiden, sagen wir mal für etwa acht Monate. Von schwarzer Magie will ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Außerdem muss ich dir noch das hier geben."

Hermine nahm ein offizielles schreiben entgegen und las es Stirn runzelnd durch, ehe sie es wortlos an Harry weitergab.

* * *

_Bescheid zum Mutterschutz_

_Sehr geehrte Vollstreckerin Granger, _

_auf Grund ihrer kürzlich festgestellten Schwangerschaft wurden sie ab sofort in den Mutterschutz versetzt._

_Während ihrer Schwangerschaft sollten sie folgende Punkte beachten:_

_- Vermeiden sie graue oder Schwarze Magie, wenden sie diese nur im Äußersten Notfall an und beschränken sie selbst dann so gut es geht um die Entwicklung des Kindes nicht zu beeinträchtigen._

_- Ihr Status „auf Abruf" wird in „nicht verfügbar" geändert bis das Kind drei Jahre alt ist._

_-Sie können weiterhin an Studiengängen und Seminaren des Regulatorenbüros teilnehmen, allerdings keinen Aktiven Dienst leisten, es sei den dieser ist Wissenschaftlicher oder Verwaltungstechnischer Natur._

_Für ihren anschließenden Mutterschaftsurlaub erhalten sie Bröschüren für Dienste der Kinderbetreuung, die von der IVZ für deren Mitarbeiter angeboten werden._

_Wir gratulieren ihnen zur Mutterschaft._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Die Personalverwaltung_

* * *

Harry sah auf.

„Oha, wieder etwas das ich nicht wusste."

Doch ihr Professor winkte ab.

„Nichts davon ist bewiesen, das sind nur Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, da man tatsächlich nicht sagen kann, wie empfindlich das Baby auf Schwingungen unreiner Magie reagiert. Aber sicher ist sicher, halte dich also bitte dran."

„Natürlich. Es ist nur, ich komme mir schon fast wie eine Invalide vor.", murmelte Hermine etwas verlegen.

„Nicht Invalide. Du bist nur im Augenblick unser Nesthäkchen. Kleiner tipp, komm nie mit dem Baby ins Büro, dann flippen die alle total aus. Ich weiß noch wie Fuentes ihren kleinen mitgebracht hat. Von dem ganzen GUGUGU und AIAIAI klingeln mir heute noch die Ohren."

„Ich werds mir merken. Okay, wollt ihr dann mit der Prüfung weitermachen?"

Hermines ton klang betrübt, doch Derek grinste sie an.

„Keine sorge, für dich nehme ich deine Aktionen von Victory Hill als Maßstab für die Note. War ja auch so was wie Prüfungsbedingungen und mehr VgddK geht ja wohl kaum."

Nun lächelte die Brünette verlegen und sah zu, wie ihre Freunde die Prüfung ohne Schwierigkeiten ablegten.

Nur Harry hatte es schlecht getroffen als sie ein kleine Übungsduell ablegen mussten, da Ron mit Sara kämpfte (und ihr einige Chancen lies die sie sonst nicht gehabt hätte), musste Harry gegen Derek antreten, gegen den er trotz aller fortschritte keine Chance hatte. Immerhin konnte er dem Regulatoren einiges mitgeben, ehe er geschockt zu Boden ging.

„Mann, hast ja richtige Fortschritte gemacht. Mach so weiter und ich kriege mal wirkliche Probleme."

Derek grinste und auch Harry nickte lächelnd, während er sich den Hinterkopf rieb auf dem er unsanft gelandet war.

Hermine jedoch hatte die Kämpfe genau beurteilt und mutmaßte, das Derek gegen Ron echte Probleme bekommen hätte.

Wie Jay war dieser eher ein Duellexperte und kämpfte auch so, während Derek und Harry einen Stil hatten, der auf Unterzahlkämpfe ausgelegt war. Daher waren sie zwar sehr gute, allerdings nicht so geniale Duellanten wie Jay und Ron.

„Okay, ihr seid dann durch mit den Prüfungen, schickt die nächsten vier rein.", meinte ihr Professor noch ehe sie sich verabschiedeten um endlich auszuspannen.

Die Zwischenprüfungen waren bei weitem nicht so anspruchsvoll wie die UTZ oder ZAG's, aber dennoch anstrengend.

Die vier Schüler beschlossen raus zu gehen, da das Wetter sich bereits enorm gebessert hatte.

„Maaaaaaaan, das war ja ein Jahr." gähnte Ron hemmungslos.

Noch hatte es keiner angesprochen, doch bald müssten sie sich wieder für einige Zeit voneinander verabschieden. Und gerade dieses Jahr fiel es schwerer als in den letzten.

Hermine blickte in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes, durch den ihre Schwester wanderte.

Auch sie müsste bald zu ihrem Rudel zurück… der Mond nahm wieder zu.

Sie sah ihren Harry an, der nur schweren Herzens ein letztes mal zu den Dursley gehen würde. Lieber wäre er bei ihr und auch sie würde lieber bei ihm sein.

Sara fürchtete sich davor, das erste mal mit ihrer Mutter zusammenzutreffen, seid sie die Wahrheit über ihre Herkunft herausgefunden hatte. Ron dagegen war wie immer der vollkommen freie Geist, wie die Schamanin ihn genannt hatte. Er sorgte sich nicht und versuchte alle anderen mit seiner Zuversicht und guten Laune anzustecken, was streckenweise auch gelang.

Und auch sie selbst hatte angst, in gewisser Weise.

Sie trug ein Kind in sich und glaubte es bereits spüren zu können, auch wenn das laut den Büchern noch nicht möglich war. Dann würde sie ein letztes mal die Sommerferien bei ihren Eltern verbringen, dann im nächsten Jahr würde sich alles verändern.

Ein letztes mal würden sie in den ehrwürdigen Mauern wandeln. Es würde schwer werden, doch es würde auch so viel nach kommen.

Hermine hatte sich noch nicht entschieden, was genau sie Studieren wollte. Nun da sie im Mutterschutz war, würde sie auch sicher dafür zeit haben.

Harry und Ron wollten ihre Vollstreckerjobs ernst nehmen und Sara würde wohl ein Arithmantik Studium beginnen.

Ron plauderte noch eine weile darüber, wie verrückt dieses Jahr gewesen ist, als sich Hermine zweier Fußabdrücke im Gras bewusst wurde, die vorher nicht dort gewesen waren.

Lynn war wohl zu ihnen gestoßen und trug Harrys Tarnumhang.

„Können wir was für dich tun Schwägerin?", fragte Harry träge.

Lynns flüsternde Stimme drang unter dem Umhang hervor.

„Kann ich euch kurz irgendwo sprechen wo es keiner mitbekommt?"

„Klar, folge uns."

Träge erhoben sie sich und Harry ging voran, während er seine Freundin an der Hand nahm.

Er führte sie in Firenzes Raum.

Evelyn legte den umhang ab und sah sich erstaunt um.

„Was für eine Magie… es riecht sogar echt."

Schon vor einiger Zeit hatte Hermine festgestellt, das Lynn ihre Welt mehr durch den Geruch identifizierte als durch ihre Augen. Remus bestätigte ihr, das er es ganz ähnlich machte.

„So ich wollte euch nicht stören, mich nur verabschieden.", sprach die Wölfin leise.

Hermine schluckte trocken.

Klar sie hatte damit gerechnet, aber noch nicht heute.

„So schnell?" fragte sie leise.

Lynn zeigte einen schmerzhaften Gesichtsausdruck. Schon vor einigen Tagen, war es ihr schon schwer gefallen, sich von ihren Eltern zu verabschieden. Doch Lynn hatte etwas zu erledigen.

Sie hatte es ihnen nicht erzählt, das ihr Rudel schon seid es existierte an Voldemort gebunden war. Etwas das sie nun ausnutzen musste um ihre Schwester zu beschützen.

Vincent würde es verstehen, er wusste was es bedeutet das Rudel zu schützen. Und Familien von Werwölfen gehörten zum Rudel, selbst wenn sie den verfluchten verstoßen würden.

Keiner aus dem Rudel würde ein Familienmitglied antasten.

Doch nun musste sie alles in die Wege leiten und das Rudel vor Vergeltung schützen. Der dunkle Lord würde es nicht dulden, das sie mit der Verlobten von Harry Potter verbunden waren.

Damit wären sie für ihn nutzlos.

Mal abgesehen davon, hatte Lynn niemals vorgehabt sich vom Lord benutzen zu lassen wie einst Fenrir.

Der Angriff auf das rumänische Dorf war einzig eine folge des Jägermonds. Sie fand es abartig Menschen zu Jagen, im Gegensatz zu ihrem Ziehvater. Nun musste sie ihren Plan beschleunigen, das untertauchen des Rudels war dringender als jemals zuvor

„Es tut mir leid Hermine. Ich muss zurückkehren. Es gibt Dinge die leider nicht warten können. Aber ich werde euch im Sommer besuchen. Das Verspreche ich."

Hermine nickte ihrer Schwester zu, ehe sie sich noch einmal umarmten.

Sie zog auch Harry in eine Umarmung und selbst Ron und Sara.

Sie waren das Rudel ihrer Schwester, also gehörten sie auch zu ihr.

Schnell verschwand Lynn aus dem Raum, dieses mal ohne Tarnumhang. Sie konnte sich offen bewegen ohne gesehen zu werden.

Wie schon so oft zuvor wies ihre Feine Nase ihr den Weg, vorbei an Schülern und Lehrern.

Sie trottete durch den Verbotenen Wald und wie immer schlugen alle wilden Tiere einen großen Bogen um sie.

Unbehelligt erreichte sie den Rand von Hogsmeade und benutzte ihren Portschlüssel, zurück in das Revier, das so lange ihre Heimat gewesen ist.

Nach eine gefühlten Ewigkeit kam sie in ihrem Wohnzimmer an, dort wo ihre Reise begann.

Eilig legte sie ihre Sachen ab und verlies ihre Hütte.

Vincent stand auf dem Versammlungsplatz und schien Nachzudenken.

Ihre Nummer Zwei dachte viel nach. Ein recht stiller aber Intellektueller Charakter.

Er war eher das, was Lynn als einen Vater betrachtet hatte. Fenrir war nur ein sehr kurzer Abschnitt ihres Lebens gewesen. Vier Vollmonde hatte er sie geleitet… sie benutzt, wie sie nun wusste. Sie immer wieder Vergewaltigt. Die Erinnerungen die man ihr eingepflanzt hatte unterschieden sich enorm von der Wirklichkeit, den dort war Fenrir ihr gütiger Ziehvater gewesen. Dann war er verschwunden.

Und sie, ein kleines Kind, ein Welpe, sollte von da an das Rudel leiten.

Vincent hatte sie stets beraten, ihr geholfen. Bis sie alt genug war um ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen.

Sie erreichte Vincent, der sie erfreut anblickte.

„Du bist wiedergekehrt, wunderbar. Ich hatte schon die schlimmsten Befürchtungen."

„Nicht hier Vincent, lass uns reingehen."

Zusammen gingen sie wieder in Lynns Hütte, in der sie schon viele Diskussionen geführt hatten.

Lynn führte einige Zauber aus, die vor allem die jungen und neugierigen Werwölfe vom Lauschen abhalten sollten.

„Nun, was hast du herausgefunden?", fragte er ohne Umschweife.

Sie kannten sich zu lange um nicht sofort zum Punkt zu kommen. Kein um den heißen Brei herumreden, das schätzte sie an dem Mann der ihr gegenüberstand und sie erwartungsvoll anblickte.

„Vieles… ich habe meine Familie wieder gefunden… und auch meine Erinnerungen. Ich weiß nun wo ich wirklich herkomme. Hast du etwas dazu zu sagen?"

Kein Vorwurf lag in ihrer Stimme, nein. Sie war einfach neutral. Sie wollte verstehen und nicht vor Zorn vergehen. Sie wollte eine Erklärung.

Der Ältere blickte sie erschrocken an, ehe er beschämt den Blick senkte.

„Du weißt es also wieder…"

„Warum? Warum hast du es geduldet? Und warum hast du meine Erinnerungen manipuliert?"

„Es tut mir leid Lynn… ich wusste nicht was ich sonst hätte tun sollen. Wir brauchten einen Alpha und Fenrir war verschwunden…"

„Aber warum hast du meine Erinnerungen manipuliert?"

„Ich hatte keine Wahl. Du weißt nun was er dir antat… ich konnte ihn nicht davon abhalten, dafür war ich nicht stark genug. Und er hörte schon lange nicht mehr auf mich. Als er endlich verschwand, wofür ich Gott bis heute Danke, erst da konnte ich etwas für dich tun. Natürlich konnte ich es nicht wieder gut machen was er dir angetan hatte. Aber ich konnte es dich vergessen lassen. Das war alles wozu ich imstande war."

„Du hast mir meine Familie weggenommen Vince. Warum? Sage mir bitte warum du mir auch meine Familie genommen hast."

Betreten blickte Vincent zu Boden und schien nach Worten zu suchen.

„Das Rudel. Sie wussten von der kleinen Alpha die Fenrir mitbrachte. Sie wussten natürlich nicht, was er mit dir machte. Es war immerhin ein krasser Verstoss gegen den Welpenschutz. Doch sie wussten das du da warst, uns führen würdest wenn Fenrir nicht mehr da ist. Hättest du von deiner Familie gewusst, hättest du wieder zu ihr gewollt. Das Rudel wäre zerfallen… Blutige Rangkämpfe wären ausgebrochen. Das wollte ich nicht…"

„Das Rudel geht über alles, natürlich…"

„Was hast du nun vor Lynn, jetzt da du es weißt?"

„Den Plan beschleunigen. Ich kenne meine Verantwortung und habe sie angenommen. Es ändert sich nichts. Fenrir ist tot, ich bin die Alpha. Doch es ist dringender dem je, das Rudel vom Dunklen Lord zu trennen."

„Warum?"

Ernst blickte Evelyyn ihren Stellvertreter an und erklärte: „Meine Familie steht ganz oben auf seiner Schwarzen Liste. Hermine, meine Schwester ist die Gefährtin von Harry Potter… und sie trägt auch sein Kind in sich."

Geschockt blickte Vincent sie an.

„Deine Schwester…?"

„Die träume waren ihrer Träume. Der Vampir hatte sie ausgelöst und nun wieder verbannt. Sie ist meine Schwester und…"

Lynns kopf ruckte herum genau wie der von Vincent.

„Das andere Kind…", flüsterte Der Ältere erstaunt.

„Was zur Hölle will Remus hier?", rief Lynn aus und stürmte entschlossen aus ihrer Wohnung.

Dort stand er, gekleidet in seiner Regulatorenuniform, in der Mitte eines Kreises bestehend aus dem Rudel, ein grimmiges Grinsen im Gesicht, Sirius Black an seiner Seite.

„Habe ich euch also endlich wieder gefunden…", murmelte er und musterte die Rudelmitglieder, die sich nicht näher an ihn heran trauten.

„Vincent Marshall… Greybacks alter Stellvertreter.", stellte der Werwolf fest, als Vincent sich ihm nährte.

„Der verlorene Sohn…", sprach Vincent aus.

Auch Lynn ging auf die beiden zu, wobei sie eine Demutshaltung zeigte.

Remus hatte sie besiegt, er könnte das Rudel übernehmen.

Ihr Rudel sah mit entsetzen, das ihre Alpha ihm offenbar unterlegen war.

„Ich bin nicht hier um euch zu führen, ich habe mein eigenes Rudel.", verkündete Remus und wies dabei auf Sirius, der nervös mit seinem Stab spielte. Sie warteten bis das Mädchen vor ihnen stand.

Diese richtete sich auf und blickte Remus direkt die Augen.

„Was möchtest du hier?", fragte sie ohne umschweife."

„Die Fronten klären.", erwiderte Remus und blickte sich um.

„Wir möchten klären auf welcher Seite ihr stehen werdet, wenn es losgeht.", fügte Sirius hinzu.

Lynn und Vincent blickten sich an, ehe der ältere leicht nickte.

„Auf unserer, so wie wir es immer getan haben.", sagte sie dann mit einem entschlossenen Ton.

„Wir waren das Greyback Rudel… aber er ist Vergangenheit, ein ausgestoßener. Wir sind nun das Granger Rudel…"

Die Werwölfe sahen ihre Führerin erstaunt und verwirrt an, doch diese fuhr ungerührt fort: „…wir sind ungebunden, wir sind frei, nur dem Mond unterworfen. Fenrirs Bündnisse sind tot, so wie er, der den Welpenschutz nicht achtete, der gegen unsere Natur verstieß, wir stehen auf Seiten unseres Rudels, auf keiner anderen. Du weißt was das bedeutet."

Remus nickte bedächtig.

„Das war alles was wir wissen wollten. Es ist schon spät…"

„Unsere Gastfreundschaft ist euch gewiss. Ihr seid Paten des Gefährten meiner Schwester, ihr gehört auch zu uns."

Wieder begannen die umliegenden Werwölfe zu tuscheln.

„Hört mir zu!"

Die Tuschelnden verstummten sofort, ein zittern lief durch den kreis, da Lynn all ihre Macht in ihre Stimme gelegt hatte.

„Ich heiße Evelynn Granger. Fenrir hat mich aus Little Whinging entführt. Er vergewaltigte mich. Dann führte er das Alpha Ritual aus… um sich an meinem Langsamen tot zu ergötzen. Aber ich war stark genug und überlebte. Er nahm mich zu euch, wie die Älteren noch wissen. Erklärte ich wäre ein Waisenkind das kurz vor dem ende stand, in dem er Kraft spürte und das er zu seinem Nachfolger machen wollte. Aber in der Nacht fiel er immer wieder über mich her. Ich war sein Spielzeug. Als er verschwand löschte Vincent diese Erinnerungen. Er tat es für das Rudel, damit ich euch führen konnte, ohne die Erinnerung. Doch nun Erinnere ich mich wieder… aber ich werde euch nicht verlassen. Ihr seid meine Familie. Der Name meines Wolfsvaters wird von mir gebannt. Seine Bündnisse sind nichts wert. Nun haben wir nur wieder uns. Nun sind wir das Granger Rudel."

Sirius war sichtlich beeindruckt von der Autorität, die das junge Mädchen ausstrahlte. Niemand würde widersprechen oder zweifeln. Sie war eine wahre Führerin.

Vincent nickte ihr zufrieden zu und auch Remus lächelte.

„Ich habe gesprochen und so wird es sein.", rief sie noch einmal aus.

Kein tuscheln mehr, nur entschlossene Gesichter.

Das Rudel würde folgen.

„Kommt mit, mein Heim soll das eure sein.", sagte die junge Wölfin und führte sie in ihre Hütte, die wie alle anderen auch war. Lynn mochte keinen Luxus wie ihr Vorgänger.

„Wenn ich möchtet, könnt ihr hier schlafen.", meinte sie und beschwor mit einem Schlenker ihres Stabes zwei bequeme aber einfache Betten herauf.

Sirius lächelte schief.

„Danke."

Sie nickte beiläufig uns setzte sich auf ihr Sofa.

Remus und Sirius nahmen sich Stühle, während Vincent einfach am Kamin lehnte, eine seiner bevorzugten Gesprächshaltungen wie Lynn wusste.

„Ihr werdet uns also gegen Voldemort beistehen?", fragte Remus offen heraus.

Lynn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich werde euch beistehen. Das Rudel wird geteilt und untertauchen. Vince und ich planen das schon, seid Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung. Lange konnten wir seinen Botschaftern entgehen. Nun, da ich meine Erinnerungen wieder habe und weiß, was Fenrir getan hat, haben wir auch endlich einen guten Grund für das Rudel, das unseren Bündnisbruch erklärt. Ich wollte sie nie verheizen lassen."

Sirius nickte mit einem Grinsen.

„Ich muss sagen, das ich nicht überrascht bin. Du bist so weise wie deine Schwester."

Vince horchte auf.

Er hatte noch nichts von der Schwester seiner Alpha gehört und war natürlich neugierig.

„eines würde mich noch Interessieren. Weder aus Harry, noch aus Hermine hab ich es herausbekommen… wie ist es passiert? Ich meine das Baby…?"

Vincent blickte überrascht auf, während Lynn fortfuhr: „Was ich meine ist, sie warf früher immer die Vernünftige und besonnene von uns. Das sie in so jungen jahren Schwanger wird passt gar nicht zu ihr."

Sirius lachte leisen.

„Hast du nicht ihre magische Macht gewittert?", fragte Remus.

„Doch natürlich, aber was hat das mit dem Kind zu tun?"

Sirius erhob sich und begann zu erklären: „sie benutzten einen Verhütungszauber, der unter jugendlichen üblich ist. Doch der war zu schwach für sie. Eigentlich hätte Hermine sich einen Trank zusammenstellen lassen müssen. Das konnte keiner Ahnen."

Evelyn nickte verstehend.

„Ihr Kind wird ein wahres Ungeheuer werden.", meinte sie.

Sirius lachte.

„Ja, wenn ich an die Haare denke…"

Remus lies ein schnaubendes lachen hören, während Lynn vollkommen überrascht loskicherte.

Vincent runzelte die Stirn ehe er Lynn fragte: „sieht deine Schwester dir ähnlich?"

„Zwillinge.", meinte Sirius mit einem zwinkern.

Nun grinste auch der Stellvertreter während er sich Harry Potters wilde Haarmähne in Erinnerung rief.

Die Wölfin beruhigte sich und fuhr dann fort: „Das meinte ich nicht. Ich konnte die Magie des Kindes bereits wittern, obwohl sie allerhöchstens im zweiten Monat sein kann."

„Vierte Woche. Die Morgenübelkeit hat erst gestern eingesetzt. Die Schwangerschaft wurde nur zufällig festgestellt, da sie sich überanstrengt hatte und ihr Hormonhaushalt sich gerade verändert.", korrigierte Remus.

Der Ex Häftling setzte sich auf und meinte: „ Das Kind könnte Voldemorts Größter Alptraum werden. Sie wird auf seiner Abschussliste nach oben wandern. Andererseits wird das Büro sie schützen. In der Beziehung Schwangerschaft sind sie empfindlich. Das weiß ich noch von Lily."

Remus nickte zustimmend.

„Welches Büro?", fragte Vincent.

„Das Regulatorenbüro.", erwiderte Remus und wies auf sein Abzeichen.

Plötzlich schien der Ermittler nachdenklich zu werden und musterte Lynns Stellvertreter.

„Mir fällt ein, das ich mich niemals bei dir bedankt habe."

„Musst du auch nicht. Ich hatte glück dir helfen zu können. Glück das mir bei Lynn fehlte. Fenrir fand heraus, das ich deine flucht ermöglicht habe."

Er wies auf die Narben, die sein Gesicht entstellten.

„Deshalb hatte er mir nicht getraut als er sie mitbrachte."

„Trotzdem danke.", meinte Remus einfach.

Lynn musterte den anderen Alpha und ihren Stellvertreter interessiert, ehe sie sich eine Flasche mit Wein herbeirief.

„Möchte sonst noch jemand?"

So verbrachten sie einen angenehmen Abend, an dem viel wissen getauscht wurde.

Am nächsten morgen verschwanden Sirius und Remus, während Lynn und Vincent sich daran machten, Das Rudel zu teilen, was schwierig war. Kein Rudel wurde gerne auseinander gerissen und Lynn ahnte, das sie lange damit beschäftigt sein würde ihre Leute zu überzeugen...

* * *

„…deshalb trete ich in die Reserve zurück.", meinte Derek entschlossen.

„Vielleicht werde ich in einigen Jahren wieder in den aktiven Dienst aufrücken, doch das unterrichten macht zuviel Spaß. Wenn ihr einverstanden seid, übernehme ich noch mit Jay die Mentorenschaft für unsere Neuen. Wenn es hart auf hart geht könnt ihr auf mich bauen immerhin seid ihr was einer Familie am nächsten kommt, aber Regulärer Dienst ist im Moment einfach nicht drin."

Betretene Gesichter musterten den Deutschen, nur Jay wirkte normal. Immerhin wusste er es bereits lange vorher.

„Das ist ein Großer Verlust, aber wir respektieren deine Entscheidung. Und du bist ja nicht aus der Welt, als Reservist bist du hier nach wie vor willkommen solltest du was brauchen oder einfach n Schwatz halten wollen. Und deinen Vorschlag für die Mentorenschaft nehmen wir natürlich an.", meinte Jos van Dijk und musterte Derek ein wenig wehmütig.

„Danke Ch…äh Ex-Cheffe."

Derek grinste.

„Na dann Leute, wir sehen uns, bis dahin seht zu das ihr nicht unter die Räder kommt…."

* * *

Langsam ratterte der Zug vor sich hin und die Stille im Abteil, schien irgendwie bedrückend.

Niemals zuvor viel es den Freunden so schwer auseinander zu gehen, besonders nach allem was sie dieses Jahr erlebt hatten.

Sie hatten neue Freunde gefunden, vor allem Sara, die durch ihre gemeinsamen Erlebnisse fest in ihre kleine Gruppe geschweißt wurde. Sie hatten mehr Schrecken, aber auch mehr Freude erlebt als all die Jahre zuvor.

Sich nun zu Verabschieden und sei es nur für eine kurze weile, fühlte sich einfach falsch an.

Harry musste seinen Blutschutz ein letztes mal erneuern. Hermine brauchte zeit für sich mit ihren Eltern.

Sara musste sich ihre Mutter stellen… und gemeinsam mussten sie sich der Vergangenheit stellen.

Ron dagegen wirkte nur traurig seinen Freunden nicht beistehen zu können, auch wenn er ihnen allen versicherte sofort zu kommen, sollten sie ihn brauchen.

„Was hältst du davon, das Malfoy im Grimaulds Place bleibt?", fragte Hermine um ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

„Er sollte lily nicht auf den Keks gehen. Sie will mich übrigens bei den Dursleys besuchen. Wird n hübscher Schock für Tante Petunia."

Ron grinste breit, während Hermine ihrem Verlobten einen Tadelnden Blick zuwarf.

Nachdem das Gespräch einmal im Gang war, lief es weiter wie von selbst.

Zeitweilig vergaßen sie sogar den nahenden Abschied.

Viel zu schnell erreichten sie den Bahnhof von Kings Cross und mussten Aussteigen.

Sara verabschiedete sich mit einem Langen Kuss von Ron, der kurz darauf mit Ginny seit an Seit apparierete.

Sara schlenderte zu ihrer Mutter, die sie unbehaglich musterte, ehe sie mit einem Portschlüssel verschwanden.

Hermine und Harry schlenderten Hand in Hand in die Mugglewelt.

Deutlich erkannte er seinen Onkel, seine Tante und Dudley, die etwas entfernt auf ihn warteten.

Frank und Kate (die Grangers hatten ihn gebeten sie mit Vornamen anzusprechen) umarmten ihren zukünftigen Schwiegersohn und boten ihm an, später in den Ferien zu ihnen zu kommen, auch weil der Rest der Familie ihn kennen lernen wollte.

Harry sagte zu, umarmte seine Freundin ein letztes mal für einige Zeit und gab ihr einen langen Kuss, ehe er ihren Bauch noch einmal streichelte.

Er glaubte fast, die Präsenz seines Kindes in ihrem Körper spüren zu können.

Schweren Herzens wandte er sich zu den Dursleys um und ging zu seinen Verwandten.

Vernon schnaubte abfällig, was den Schwarzhaarigen grinsen lies.

Manche Dinge würden sich halt nie ändern…

* * *

So, Fortsetzung kommt bald, nächste oder Übernächste Woche, dann gehts Rund ;)

Bis dahin alles gute

Gruß

Det Z.


End file.
